


De la poésie pour poissons

by Saturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel's true form, BAMF!Castiel, Biblical References, Gen, M/M, POV Castiel, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 263,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean a tendance à l'oublier, mais Castiel est une entité ancienne et puissante, une arme de Dieu. Il n'est pas à sa première apocalypse et a assisté à d'innombrables tragédies. Façonné par une éternité d'obéissance aveugle, le libre-arbitre est sans doute pour lui le plus cruel des poisons.<br/>[Destiel tardif] - [POV Castiel] - [Pré-série complète inspirée de la Bible] - [saison 4 complète scrupuleusement fidèle à la série] - [saison 5 bientôt et là l'histoire va dériver en AU]</p><p>[Attention, thèmes durs abordés. Scènes de massacres, violence, torture, exécutions... âmes sensibles s'abstenir !]</p><p>[L'histoire ne prend PAS en compte ce qu'il se passe ni ce qui est dit dans la série après la saison 6, mais quelques personnages de la saison 7 sont utilisés, sans spoil.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages de Supernatural, et accessoirement de la Bible. Rien n'est à moi. Pas même les noms de mes OCs (les noms des anges ont été sélectionnés dans une page wikipédia sur les anges enochians)
> 
> Couple : Destiel à venir, mais dans de très nombreux chapitres.
> 
> Avertissement : Nombreuses références à la Bible. Si vous êtes croyant et peu ouvert d'esprit, je vous conseille fortement de passer votre chemin. ATTENTION certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes à lire, à déconseiller aux âmes sensibles !
> 
> Remarques : Il s'agit d'une fanfiction entièrement du point de vue de Castiel, depuis l'aube de l'humanité jusqu'aux événements de la série à laquelle je serai scrupuleusement fidèle jusqu'à la saison 5 où je vais dériver en AU. Attendez-vous donc à une histoire longue, et à ne pas voir Dean arriver avant une bonne vingtaine de chapitres.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier Jackallh qui relit tout phrase par phrase et me donne des idées géniales !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Je me nomme Castiel, Ange du Seigneur. Je vis les premiers instants de mon existence.

Mes yeux embrassent le bleu-gris tourmenté de ce monde. L’œuvre de mon Père.

L'étendue d'eau houleuse qui me fait face reflète le ciel recouvert d'imposants nuages sombres qui dérivent en vomissant éclairs de lumière.

Le sable sous mes pieds est gluant et humide, et les vagues viennent s'y écraser à intervalles réguliers.

Le ciel orageux qui me surplombe se déchire d'un blanc pur, encore et encore, mais sans pour autant troubler le profond silence : Père est en train de créer mes frères, un à un, sans répit.

Je me tourne vers la Terre. Les nuages se dissipent progressivement. Une étendue verdoyante s'offre à ma vue, si belle et si calme, éclairée par un astre flamboyant. Il émet une lumière semblable à celle que produit mon corps.

Les arbres les plus élevés atteignent à peine les griffes de mes pieds.

J'étends mes ailes lentement pour les étirer, puis les replie et attends les ordres.

 

* * *

Le soleil s'éclipse, remplacé par la lune qui effleure la Terre d'une douce lueur bleutée. L'océan s'est reculé, puis a repris du terrain, revenant me caresser les pieds.

Un halo de lumière s'est formé autour de moi.

Lorsque deux mains se posent sur mon épaule, je m'autorise à bouger et lève la tête vers le premier être à croiser mon chemin.

Je reconnais instinctivement l'Archange Raphaël, mon grand frère, bien que je le voie pour la première fois. Bien plus lumineux et imposant que moi, ses ailes s'étendent derrière lui avec grâce et puissance.

« Castiel.

Sa voix est empreinte de gravité et de bienveillance. Je le regarde et attends les ordres en silence.

\- Tu as été choisi pour faire partie de la Garnison. Notre Père t'ordonne d'observer la nouvelle forme de vie et de te tenir prêt à obéir à Ses ordres.

\- Quelle nouvelle forme de vie ?

Je baisse les yeux vers la végétation miniature à perte de vue. Je sens quelques formes de vie dans les alentours. Je m'apprête à faire un pas, lorsque la prise sur mon épaule se raffermit.

\- Ne marche pas sur ce poisson, Castiel. Père a de grands projets pour lui. C'est lui que tu dois observer. »

Sa main quitte mon épaule et indique un point minuscule sur le sable. En observant mieux, j'aperçois un poisson grisâtre à l'aspect visqueux qui se traîne hors de l'eau à l'aide de ses nageoires qui semblent avoir muté, presque comme des pattes.

Ainsi, ma mission est d'observer cet animal qui se glisse hors de l'eau en essayant de respirer l'air. Il ne semble pourtant pas tellement différent des autres animaux qui s'agitent dans l'eau et sur terre.

Je lève la tête. Raphaël a disparu, mais j'aperçois plus d'une dizaine d'Anges voler en ma direction, éclairant le ciel nocturne comme autant de soleils. Ils s'approchent en un concert de bruits de froissement d'ailes et se posent à mes côtés. Je prends bien garde à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'écrase le poisson qui rampe entre mes pieds.

L'un d'entre eux arbore un sourire imperceptible, et jette un regard au poisson avant de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je vois sa Grâce impétueuse tourner et virevolter dans son corps.

« Castiel, je suppose ? Je suis Uriel, je fais partie, comme toi, de la Garnison. Michael nous a tout expliqué.

Un autre Ange prend la parole à son tour :

\- Je me nomme Anael et je suis chargé de diriger la Garnison. Vous vous adresserez à moi ou aux Archanges pour toute précision sur les ordres à suivre. »

J'acquiesce et salue mon supérieur hiérarchique d'un signe de tête.

Les autres Anges se présentent un à un et j'observe attentivement ceux qui sont dorénavant mes camarades de la Garnison.

Ils se nomment Rachel, Ephra, Riemu, Yasen, Zedekiel, Camael, Siosp, Miz, Ecaop, Hcoma, Htmorda et Levanael.

Ainsi, la Garnison est composée de quinze Anges, moi y compris. Et pas un ne pourrait être confondu avec l'autre. Autant nos corps et nos ailes sont-ils tous composés à peu près de la même manière, à la seule différence de la couleur de nos yeux, autant chaque Grâce qui illumine nos corps est unique et inimitable.

Une fois les présentations terminées, notre général, Anael, nous donne quelques instructions. Nous devons nous contenter d'observer les poissons, et n'influer en aucun cas dans leur évolution, sauf ordre direct.

Puis, Anael baisse les yeux vers le poisson qui a rampé sur un mètre depuis l'arrivée de mes frères.

« Bien. Obéissons aux ordres et surveillons. Répartissez-vous sur la Terre et tenez-moi au courant de vos observations. Castiel, reste ici, occupe-toi de celui-là et de tous ses semblables présents dans ce secteur. J'attendrai des rapports réguliers et complets. »

Tous s'envolent aussitôt, et je reste seul à regarder fixement le petit être ramper sur le sol.

Je me nomme Castiel, Ange du Seigneur.

Et j'ai une mission à accomplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Poésie contre armes et violence. Quelque chose me dit que tes chouchous vont se planter, Castiel. »


	2. Leviathans

D'autres poissons ont quitté l'océan, environ une centaine, si j'en crois les rapports quotidiens de mes frères que je peux entendre résonner dans mon crâne. Nous échangeons nos remarques et observations avec rigueur.

Ils rampent sur la Terre et apprennent à respirer et évoluer dans un espace qui n'est pas fait pour eux. Est-ce cette détermination farouche et cet entêtement qui plaît tant à Père ?

Dans l'étendue du territoire qui m'est attribué, j'ai sous ma surveillance une dizaine de poissons qui vivent en groupe et se sont déjà bien éloignés de leur milieu originel. Leur espérance de vie est faible, leur progéniture se fait souvent dévorer par des prédateurs.

Ils se reproduisent inlassablement, et s'adaptent un peu mieux à leur nouveau milieu à chaque nouvelle génération. Progressivement, ils n'éprouvent plus de difficultés à respirer et leurs branchies se sont définitivement bouchées. Leurs pattes sont à présent plus solides, leur queue moins imposante, et les écailles sont toutes tombées. J'observe leur corps se modifier et leur cerveau grossir. Leurs prédateurs se font moins nombreux, et se risquent moins à attaquer le groupe de poissons qui s'est organisé.

Ils ont instauré un roulement de guetteurs qui donnent aussitôt l'alerte en cas de danger, et selon les cas, ils s'enfuient tous, ou attaquent à plusieurs l'ennemi. Ingénieux, pour des animaux.

D'innombrables printemps se sont écoulés depuis l'attribution de ma mission au sein de la Garnison, et mon groupe de poissons est à présent composé d'une trentaine d'êtres mutants. Une autre chose s'anime en eux, faible, presque imperceptible. Une étrange lumière pâle et fragile, tout au fond, bien cachée.

« Une âme. Ou du moins, ce qui en sera un jour une. Ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une ébauche, glisse la voix d'Anael derrière moi.

Il a dû sentir ma confusion. Tout en observant attentivement deux poissons accomplir l'acte de reproduction et préparer la génération suivante, je réponds à mon tour.

\- Une âme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Michael dit que c'est une invention de Père, qui rend cette espèce spéciale et différente des autres. »

Je ne comprends pas, mais je n'ajoute pas un mot. Ma mission est d'observer, et non de poser des questions sur les objectifs de Dieu.

Les deux poissons achèvent leur acte répétitif et frénétique avec un étrange couinement.

 

* * *

Il faudrait trouver un nouveau terme pour désigner cette espèce. On ne peut plus vraiment parler de poissons. Les écailles ont laissé place à une peau fine et velue, les branchies se sont bouchées, remplacées par des oreilles qui dépassent de leur crâne, et leurs nageoires se sont définitivement transformées en longs membres munis de doigts agiles. Presque comme les nôtres, à la seule différence qu'ils n'en ont que deux au lieu de quatre. Des paupières se sont formées pour fermer leurs yeux, et une ébauche de nez se développe peu à peu.

Je suis sur le point d'émettre cette suggestion à Anael, lorsque des voix impérieuses emplissent soudain mes oreilles. Les Archanges nous appellent. Tous les soldats de la Garnison, sans exception.

Je déplie vivement mes ailes et m'envole immédiatement.

J'atterris sur un véritable champ de bataille chaotique, au beau milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes couvertes d'une végétation luxuriante. Des cris assourdissants s'élèvent vers le ciel.

J'aperçois au sol de larges étendues de terre brûlée, adoptant distinctement une forme angélique dont les ailes sont largement déployées. Certains de mes frères ont donc déjà péri, et leur Grâce, en s'enflammant, a marqué le sol comme au fer rouge.

Un poids s'abat brusquement sur mon dos, juste entre mes ailes, et je manque de m'écraser au sol. Je sens une arme se glisser entre les paumes de mes deux mains droites, instinctivement, alors que je bats des ailes pour m'élever et retrouver mon équilibre. Le souffle fétide d'une créature frôle ma nuque alors que je tente de la dégager à coups de lame aveugles.

« Castiel ! » crie la voix de Riemu derrière moi.

Il parvient à me libérer et je me retourne vivement. L'Ange a traversé le corps de la créature de sa lame, mais sans succès. Le monstre au corps suintant se dégage sans aucune souffrance apparente. Je m'apprête à lui prêter main-forte, mais Riemu disparaît soudain de mon champ de vision alors que deux créatures le plaquent violemment au sol, et que cinq autres se jettent sur moi, entravant mes membres.

Du coin de l’œil, j'aperçois Uriel aux prises avec deux créatures infernales. Bien qu'elles ne nous arrivent qu'à la taille, elles sont féroces et redoutables. Leurs ailes noires et luisantes claquent sous le soleil alors que leur immense mâchoire essaye de dévorer les Anges et que leurs griffes tentent de les déchirer. Anael, lui, vole haut dans le ciel, se débattant avec une créature accrochée à lui.

Je pousse un cri guerrier et lacère sans répit les monstres qui s'accrochent à moi, gueule grande ouverte, essayant de m'avaler et me digérer vivant. Ma jambe gauche entière est engloutie dans l’œsophage de l'un deux, et ma vue s'obscurcit soudain alors qu'un autre gobe ma tête et tente de la séparer du reste de mon corps. Aveuglé, ralenti et ressentant une violente douleur dans mon dos, je décide de piquer droit vers le sol, en espérant ne heurter aucun de mes frères.

Le choc sur la roche est brusque, douloureux, mais a fait lâcher prise à mes assaillants. Je me relève en un clin d’œil et me place dos à une montagne un peu plus grande que moi, afin de les empêcher de m'attaquer à nouveau par derrière. Je retire d'une pichenette un pan de terre garni d'une dizaine d'arbres qui est resté accroché à mon épaule.

Ma lame fermement en main, je les tiens à distance respectueuse alors qu'il s'amassent devant moi. Combien sont-ils ? Plusieurs centaines... peut-être un millier. Et, outre la Garnison, je ne vois qu'une centaine à peine de mes frères se battre. Pourquoi sommes-nous si peu nombreux ? Il nous faudrait pouvoir en tuer chacun des centaines pour pouvoir en venir à bout !

Nos lames semblent inefficaces. Mais nous nous battrons jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Les ordres sont les ordres

J'entends Anael crier un avertissement à Riemu, et le vois s'effondrer à terre, submergé par l'ennemi en surnombre. Je m'envole brusquement pour tenter de le secourir. Mais trop tard. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit de la masse grouillante et noire des créatures. La Grâce de Riemu s'est embrasée, puis éteinte, et il n'en reste rien, qu'une étendue de terre brûlée.

Rachel, un Ange de ma Garnison, est aussi en difficulté. Cinq créatures sont sur lui, et une aile a été arrachée de son dos d'où s'écoule lentement sa Grâce. Riemu est mort, mais je peux encore sauver Rachel avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort. Je vole en sa direction et plonge brusquement ma lame dans la carapace d'un des monstres, la fissurant largement. Il ne semble même pas sentir la douleur et se tourne vers moi, sa mâchoire grande ouverte laissant paraître le fond visqueux de son estomac.

« Tranchez leur la tête ! » tonne la voix puissante de l'Archange Gabriel.

J'obéis et d'un mouvement fluide, je sépare la tête du corps et délivre Rachel qui tente de se relever, déséquilibré par son aile en moins.

Tous les soldats de la Garnison obéissent, et je vois Ephra au loin, sur une montagne, en décapiter trois à la fois d'un geste fluide et précis.

Ce n'est qu'alors que j'aperçois un sceau fait de sang, tracé contre la façade d'une montagne, et un trou noir qui s'étire lentement dans l'espace. Une porte, de toute évidence.

Uriel et Anael, près de moi, découpent des têtes à tour de bras, et le sol est jonché de corps décapités. Tout en me battant, je remarque du coin de l’œil que les quatre Archanges se trouvent près du sceau, les mains jointes, et murmurent les paroles d'un sort.

Où donc ont-ils trouvé pareille quantité de sang pour dessiner ce sceau ? Est-ce du sang d'animaux ?

Ma lame est visqueuse du sang noir et gluant des créatures, dont je suis moi-même recouvert de la tête aux pieds. Me défendre tout en protégeant Rachel qui ne peut plus voler est difficile, et l'ennemi semble avoir remarqué notre situation et nous attaque à présent par groupe de plusieurs centaines de gueules ouvertes et affamées.

Une lumière aveuglante surgit soudain du sceau, et une vague de puissance à l'état pur me projette à terre avec Rachel. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, les créatures ont disparu et le sceau s'est refermé. L'Archange Lucifer échange un regard avec Michael avant de prendre la parole.

« Notre Père nous a ordonné d'enfermer ses dernières créations, les Léviathans, qui représentaient un danger pour toute son œuvre, nous y compris. C'est chose faite. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos missions. »

Rachel tente vaillamment de rester debout alors que les autres Anges s'envolent sans poser de question. Il s'appuie sur moi, m'empêchant par là même de retourner moi aussi à ma mission.

« Bon travail, Castiel. » me lance Anael avec un hochement de tête approbateur avant de s'envoler à son tour.

Raphaël marche lentement sur le champ de bataille dévasté, et soigne un à un les Anges blessés encore vivants. Il s'approche de nous et pose doucement ses deux mains gauches sur le crâne de mon camarade. De son dos mutilé surgit soudain une nouvelle aile lumineuse, et Rachel se détache de moi.

Raphaël nous adresse un bref sourire satisfait avant que nous nous envolions.

 

* * *

Ces nouvelles instructions sont troublantes, mais j'obéis et me rends invisible aux yeux mortels.

Anael apparaît soudain à côté de moi, et baisse lui aussi les yeux vers les créatures qui ressemblent à présent à de drôles de singes patauds qui perdent leurs poils. Ils ont appris à marcher sur leurs pattes arrières comme pour nous imiter, et leur cerveau a considérablement grossi, parallèlement à l'intensité de la lueur de leur âme. De notre hauteur, ils semblent si petits et dérisoires, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de les observer dans les moindres détails.

« Je vois que tu as une préférence pour ceux-ci, constate Anael.

Nous avions tous été surpris lorsque les créatures que nous devions observer se sont séparées en deux espèces distinctes. Mais les ordres étaient clairs : ne pas intervenir, et surtout ne pas prendre parti.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont plus de chance de survivre que les autres, je réponds simplement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont plus forts physiquement, plus grands, plus intelligents, et leur âme est plus brillante.

Anael les regarde attentivement avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Je miserais plutôt sur les autres. Ils sont moins disgracieux, ont l'esprit de groupe et savent se battre.

\- Ce n'est pas très objectif. Les miens ont des yeux et des cheveux de couleurs bien plus variées. Ils possèdent un certain talent pour la poésie et enterrent leurs morts.

Anael me regarde avec une expression étrange, et reste silencieux un moment.

\- En tout cas, les deux espèces sont à présent suffisamment évoluées pour qu'on doive se cacher à leurs yeux.

\- Oui. Raphaël dit qu'à cause de leur âme, nous voir ou nous entendre pourrait un jour les blesser ou les tuer. » je confirme d'un ton grave.

Ça risque de compliquer les choses s'il nous faut un jour intervenir. Mais je suis certain que notre Père trouvera un moyen.

Un froissement d'ailes. Uriel se trouve soudain entre nous deux, l'air impassible. Il a sans doute écouté toute notre conversation. Nous regardons tous les trois les singes qui ont perdu presque tous leurs poils. Étrangement, ils en conservent énormément sur le haut de leur crâne.

Uriel déclare dans le silence :

« Poésie contre armes et violence. Quelque chose me dit que tes chouchous vont se planter, Castiel.

À nos pieds, deux des êtres aux cheveux roux peignent avec délicatesse des arabesques colorées sur une cruche en terre cuite. Anael répond à ma place :

\- Nous pouvons au moins être assurés qu'une des deux espèces survivra. Selon Gabriel, c'est pour leur sécurité que les Léviathans ont été enfermés, et les dinosaures éliminés.

\- En effet. Zachariah n'a pas très bien pris la chose, d'ailleurs, ironise Uriel.

\- On ne doit pas parler de ces choses là. » j'interviens, et le silence retombe.

Il est peu recommandé de parler de notre supérieur qui a été envoyé en redressement pour avoir contesté, même brièvement, l'ordre de détruire les espèces dont il avait la charge.

 

* * *

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? je demande, en tournant les yeux vers Raphaël.

Plus loin, Anael, Rachel, Uriel, Ephra et le reste de la Garnison observent en silence les deux espèces se massacrer. Nous volons haut dans le ciel, et d'ici, nous pouvons voir les Faucheurs venir récolter les âmes aux faibles lueurs, une à une.

\- Oui. Il ne peut rester qu'une seule espèce, qu'on devra appeler _Humains_. Ce sont les ordres.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. » j'approuve gravement.

Les massacres ne durent que depuis quelques lunes, mais nous pouvons déjà entrevoir l'issue du massacre. L'autre espèce, plus chétive, maîtrise les armes et a trouvé le moyen d'apprivoiser des loups et de les dresser à l'attaque. Uriel me jette un regard amusé et sarcastique.

Il avait raison. Mon espèce favorite a beau être plus robuste et intelligente, leur pacifisme est leur point faible. Ils ne savent pas ou ne _veulent_ pas se battre.

Je regretterai leur poésie et leurs peintures. Peut-être que Dieu veut créer une espèce combattante, plutôt qu'une qui aspire à la beauté ?

Et enfin, sous nos yeux impassibles, le dernier de son espèce expire. Je détourne le regard, sentant une poignante tristesse faire frémir ma Grâce. Le règne des Humains commence, et à nouveau, la Garnison n'a plus qu'une seule espèce à observer.

 

* * *

Uriel se tient droit et immobile à ma gauche, et Anael, à ma droite, est rigide et tendu. Les deux Humaines hurlent à nos pieds, le visage strié de larmes et de sang. La Garnison au grand complet se tient derrière nous, silencieuse et imperturbable. Je lève les yeux et observe les quatre Archanges, mes grands frères, tous aussi majestueux et lumineux les uns que les autres. Lucifer semble contrarié, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Nous sommes tous invisibles aux yeux des Humains.

Des plumes duveteuses frôlent mes deux avant-bras, et je tourne les yeux vers Anael qui me souffle tout bas :

« Elles ne vont pas survivre, si ça continue.

Du sang gicle au sol devant les Humains impuissants, et je vois le crâne d'un enfant apparaître. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à une naissance, mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent, comme l'atteste la présence de mes grands frères.

\- Nous avons pour ordre de ne pas intervenir. » je réponds sèchement.

Anael connaît les ordres et le règlement. Il est bien placé pour le savoir, ayant la Garnison entière sous ses ordres. Et pourtant il semble se mêler un peu trop des affaires des Humains. Une fois la naissance accomplie et les enfants humains récupérés et emmenés, je ferai part à Raphaël de son égarement.

La Garnison a pour mission d'observer et d'obéir, rien de plus.

Anael plisse ses yeux verts.

« Il nous suffirait d'un geste pour que les deux enfants naissent sans souffrance ni mort pour les mères. Et nous restons là à regarder sans rien faire.

Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Si nos grands frères l'entendaient parler ainsi...

\- Les mères sont sans importance. Père s'intéresse seulement aux deux enfants.

Anael me lance un regard agressif.

\- Tu ne serais pas aussi indifférent si c'était _ton_ espèce préférée qui avait survécu, Castiel. »

J'entends Uriel ricaner tout bas. Toute la Garnison sait que j'avais un faible pour l'espèce vaincue, et je crains qu'on ne me le rappelle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Cependant, j'ai observé patiemment les Humains pendant de longs siècles. Le cycle de leurs vies est assez répétitif : ils mangent, dorment, se reproduisent, meurent. Mais peu à peu, ils développent le langage, les vêtements en peaux et lainages, la chasse et la pêche, et sans pour autant atteindre le niveau de poésie de l'espèce éteinte, je note chez eux un sens de la beauté et du sublime qui progresse lentement mais sûrement. Même si à mon sens, cette espèce frêle, stupide et belligérante n'aurait jamais dû gagner, je dois me faire une raison et observer de manière impartiale.

Les Humains ont grandi, leur cerveau a encore grossi et leur âme s'est renforcée. Ils ont perdu la quasi totalité de leurs poils, et maintenant Uriel les appelle systématiquement « les singes imberbes ». Seuls les mâles, étrangement, en conservent beaucoup sur le visage.

L'autre Humaine pousse un cri déchirant et la tête du deuxième enfant apparaît. Je plisse les yeux. C'est la fille. Le garçon, à côté, est sorti du corps sanglant et crie dans les bras d'un Humain qui vient de le récupérer.

Les Chérubins ont travaillé pendant des siècles pour que ces deux naissances aient lieu, le même jour, à la même heure. Les Chérubins sans rang ni grade existent depuis un millénaire environ et sont chargés d'influencer les attirances sexuelles des Humains. Mais c'est bien la première fois que Dieu leur confie une mission aussi précise et prioritaire. Faire naître un mâle et une femelle destinés à s'accoupler une fois adultes.

Adam et Ève.

Dans quel but ? Je l'ignore.

Il semble que notre Père a des projets d'une importance cruciale pour eux deux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Parce que Lucifer avait raison. »


	3. Le péché originel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Castiel fait partie de la Garnison, sous les ordres d'Anael, et observe l'Humanité et son évolution. Les Léviathans ont été enfermés, les Néandertals éliminés, et Adam et Ève viennent de naître.

Le Jardin d'Eden rassemble toute la splendeur et la perfection de la création de Père. Les plantes les plus luxuriantes, les animaux les plus gracieux et vifs, et bien sûr les deux Humains élus que les Archanges ont amenés peu après leur naissance.

Dans l'enceinte du Jardin, souffrances, vieillesse, mort et besoins physiques sont suspendus pour les mortels. Père y a fait pousser, bien au centre, l'Arbre de la Connaissance dont les pommes sont capables d'éclaircir et d'ouvrir l'esprit humain ou animal, et l'Arbre de la Vie Éternelle. Adam et Ève n'ont pas la permission d'y toucher pour le moment. Dieu prévoit de leur en faire cadeau le moment venu, paraît-il, lorsqu'ils auront prouvé leur foi, leur amour et leur obéissance.

Nue comme au jour de sa naissance, la petite Ève trace du bout de son bâton des dessins enfantins sur la terre meuble et riche. Quelques mètres plus loin, Adam, cheveux bruns emmêlés, trottine derrière un papillon aux couleurs vives. Je les observe de loin en silence. Devant eux deux, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous rendre invisibles. Ils nous observent tous sans aucune crainte depuis leur naissance, avec une curiosité naïve. Pourtant il est dit que les Humains ne peuvent nous voir ni nous entendre sans se briser. Ces deux-là font exception.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Uriel vient de se poser derrière moi, et observe lui aussi les deux jeunes Humains, coupés du reste de leur espèce qui vit à l'autre bout du continent. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de répondre. Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui fournir, et comme quelques autres Anges, Uriel a seulement besoin d'exprimer sa confusion.

Je suis moi aussi confus, mais il est mal avisé de poser trop de questions.

« Pourquoi Dieu leur parle-t-il, à _eux_? Qu'est-ce que ces deux singes imberbes ont de plus que nous ? Ils sont minuscules, faibles, laids, stupides, n'ont que deux mains et même pas d'ailes.

\- Père les a choisis, et Il ne fait jamais rien sans raison. »

Aucun Ange n'est sans savoir que Dieu est venu en personne s'adresser aux deux Humains, à plusieurs reprises, et sans laisser ni Anges ni même Archanges L'accompagner. Les rumeurs vont bon train, mais Uriel est l'un des rares Anges à oser s'exprimer à haute voix.

La petite Humaine éclate d'un rire cristallin, abandonne son bâton, puis se lève vivement pour courir après Adam, ses cheveux d'or flottant dans son dos. Uriel se renfrogne en la suivant des yeux, puis me regarde d'un air neutre.

« Je crois qu'on devrait nous aussi chasser les papillons et faire des jolis dessins. Peut-être qu'alors Il s'intéresserait à nous, tu ne crois pas, Castiel ?

Je regarde Uriel longuement. Après notre propre général que Raphaël surveille de près à présent, le voilà qui frôle la désobéissance à son tour. Vais-je devoir rappeler à l'ordre toute la Garnison ?

\- Nous n'avons pas pour ordre de dessiner ou de courir derrière des papillons, Uriel. Nos ordres sont de...

\- Oui, oui. Je sais. Observer et obéir. Je plaisantais, Castiel.

\- Oh. »

 

* * *

Nous sommes tous réunis au centre du Jardin d'Eden. Tous. La Garnison, les autres divisions d'Anges, les Chérubins de premier et second ordre, ainsi que ceux sans aucun grade. Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphaël et Michael entourent les deux jeunes Humains qui ont à présent presque atteint leur taille adulte. Mais à nos côtés, ils semblent aussi minuscules et fragiles que des insectes dérisoires.

Notre présence illumine si bien les lieux qu'aucune ombre ne subsiste aux alentours.

Rachel, Yasen et Hcoma me lancent un regard confus, mais je n'en sais pas plus qu'eux.

La voix de Michael s'élève alors, calme et puissante, et nous l'écoutons tous.

« Dieu a créé les Humains à Son image et insufflé dans leur âme Son essence même et le _libre_ _arbitre_. Il nous ordonne de nous prosterner devant Adam et Ève ici présents. Et dorénavant d'aimer les Humains plus que nous n'aimons notre Père. »

Un murmure parcourt l'assemblée de mes frères alors que Michael, comme pour donner l'exemple, se prosterne devant les deux minuscules Humains qui, en se tenant la main, lèvent la tête et le regardent sans ciller.

Gabriel s'agenouille à son tour, suivi par Raphaël, qui, à en juger par la rigidité tendue de sa Grâce, ne cède pas de gaieté de cœur.

Bien que je ne comprenne pas l'intérêt de me prosterner devant l'évolution de ces poissons que j'observe depuis des millénaires, un ordre est un ordre. Mon rôle n'est pas de réfléchir, mais d'obéir aux ordres sans les discuter. Anael et Rachel se sont déjà prosternés sans hésiter, et je fais comme eux. Uriel hésite une fraction de seconde avant de suivre le mouvement.

« C'est ridicule.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Lucifer qui est resté debout, sa Grâce convulsée de colère et d'orgueil blessé. Il toise les deux Humains de toute sa hauteur et de ses trois yeux d'un bleu orageux.

\- Aimer ces primates plus que Père ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne le pourrai _jamais_!

\- Lucifer ! siffle Michael en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Et vous acceptez ça, vous tous ? Suis-je donc le seul à _réellement_ aimer notre Père, ici ? Êtes-vous prêts à aimer ces êtres imparfaits, violents et stupides plus que Lui ? »

Seul un silence lourd lui répond.

Devant moi, je vois un Chérubin de deuxième ordre remuer légèrement les ailes et hésiter à répondre à l'Archange. Mais il reste immobile, tête baissée.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi, Père ! » crie Lucifer vers le ciel.

Raphaël étend une de ses longues ailes et la place devant Adam et Ève comme un immense bouclier pour les protéger.

Michael se dresse, son visage figé en un masque de justice impitoyable.

« Lucifer, prosterne-toi devant les Humains ! Tu connais le sort réservé aux rebelles...

Lucifer émet un bref rire frôlant l'hystérie tout en étendant à la fois ses bras, ses quatre mains et ses ailes éclatantes de lumière.

\- Tu veux me supprimer, Michael ? Tu tuerais ton propre _frère_ pour ces vulgaires primates qui n'ont causé que mort et destruction depuis leur création ?

\- Ce sont les ordres, Lucifer. »

Une explosion de lumière nous propulse tous violemment en arrière, et je déploie mes ailes pour éviter de tomber sur mes frères de la Garnison. En prenant un peu de hauteur, j'aperçois Michael essayer vainement de se relever tandis que Lucifer marche vers les deux Humains protégés par l'aile de Raphaël.

Tous mes frères observent la scène, immobiles et silencieux, dans l'attente d'un ordre éventuel.

« Pousse-toi, Raphaël.

L'Archange déploie sa deuxième aile qui vient elle aussi entourer Adam et Ève.

\- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, murmure doucement Lucifer, une nuance de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Lucifer ! Cesse cette folie, mon frère, je t'en prie ! Repens-toi maintenant, Père te pardonnera ! crie Gabriel qui était resté à l'écart jusqu'à présent.

Lucifer tend lentement ses deux mains droites vers Raphaël.

\- Père ne pense plus clairement depuis qu'Il a créé ces abominations. Si nous les supprimons, tout redeviendra normal. Raphaël, rejoins-moi, ou péris avec eux. »

Soudain aveuglé, je ferme brusquement les yeux et place mes bras devant mon visage. Un cri à glacer le sang retentit.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, un large trou noir dans le sol rétrécit puis disparaît devant Michael. Lucifer a disparu, et Raphaël à genoux gémit de douleur, ses larges ailes en feu. Gabriel se précipite vers lui et entreprend de le soigner.

Adam et Ève, sains et saufs, s'écartent de Raphaël et reculent lentement en se tenant la main, l'air perdu et un peu effrayé. J'atterris doucement au sol au milieu de la Garnison.

« Où est Lucifer... ? souffle Ephra, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Enfermé, comme les Léviathans, apparemment. » je réponds d'une voix blanche.

Jusqu'à présent, les Anges exprimant des doutes ou refusant d'obéir à un ordre direct ont toujours été éliminés immédiatement ou envoyés en redressement.

J'ignore si Lucifer est trop puissant pour être supprimé, ou si Michael et Père n'ont pas pu se résoudre à le tuer.

 

* * *

Depuis les derniers événements, je suis retourné observer les autres Humains dont la vie continue et qui ont oublié jusqu'à l'existence d'Adam et Ève, grâce à mes soins. Leurs parents qui les cherchaient partout devenaient gênants, m'a-t-on informé.

L'âme de la mère d’Ève est brillante et pure. Et paisible, maintenant qu'elle a oublié l'existence de sa fille. Même de ma hauteur, je la vois luire doucement. Emmitouflée dans ses vêtements en peau de mouton, elle lave des tissus teints en bleu dans l'eau du ruisseau. Elle chante un refrain nostalgique en boucle, toujours le même, d'une voix claire et fragile.

Elle ne se saura jamais qu'elle a une fille adulte aujourd'hui, élue de Dieu.

Un rayon de soleil caresse ses cheveux dorés. Une brise fait onduler les branches des arbres au niveau de mes pieds.

Je ne parviens plus à observer froidement les Humains comme auparavant, à présent que je sais que Père les a créés à Son image. Ni moi ni mes frères ne ressemblons donc à Dieu. Et ces Humains sont désormais la représentation la plus fidèle de mon Père que je puisse me figurer.

N'a-t-Il donc pas d'ailes ? N'a-t-Il que deux mains, deux yeux et un corps aussi frêle que ça ? Une peau tendre, de la chair, du sang ? Un nez, des sourcils et des longs poils sur le crâne ?

J'élève devant mes yeux mes quatre avant-bras et déplie lentement mes doigts. Je n'ai pas de peau, ni de chair, ni d'organes, ni de sang comme les Humains. Seulement une surface dure et translucide, comme des os, où circule librement ma Grâce sous la forme de lumière liquide chargée de bulles bleues. Si je reçois une blessure, seule ma Grâce s'écoulera de mon corps.

L'idée que mes frères et moi ne ressemblons nullement à Père crée comme un vide en moi.

« Castiel. »

Uriel apparaît à côté de moi.

Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis que Lucifer a été banni. Il a été chargé d'observer le Jardin d'Eden et l'évolution des deux Humains élus. Pour qu'il se déplace, ça doit être important.

Après le châtiment de Lucifer, Anael s'est montré beaucoup trop proche des deux Humains, et Raphaël l'a envoyé en redressement quelques mois plus tôt. Je n'ai pas été surpris. Je me doutais depuis des décennies que cela arriverait un jour.

En son absence, j'assure ses fonctions.

« Adam et Ève se comportent de manière inhabituelle.

Je détourne aussitôt mes yeux de la femme qui chante, et regarde attentivement mon frère. Son regard, pour une fois, est empli de sérieux, sans aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie.

\- De manière inhabituelle ?

\- Quand je suis apparu à ses yeux, Ève a sursauté et a tenté de dissimuler ses organes génitaux et ses mamelles. Et elle était en train de coudre des _vêtements_ à base de feuilles de figuier pour Adam et elle.

Voilà qui n'annonce rien de bon. Entourés d'animaux, d'Anges et de végétation, comment les deux Humains ont-ils pu développer la notion de pudeur ? Et surtout, comment Ève a-t-elle appris à coudre ?

\- Il faut prévenir Raphaël.

Uriel secoue lentement la tête, l'air peu enthousiaste à cette perspective.

\- Déranger Raphaël juste pour ça ? Ne pourrait-on régler ce problème nous-mêmes ? Notre grand frère n'est pas vraiment disposé à être importuné sans raison dernièrement...

Uriel n'a pas tort sur ce point.

\- Bien. Allons voir ça, et nous ferons appel à Raphaël si nécessaire. »

L'instant d'après, nous sommes dans le Jardin d'Eden, et Adam et Ève, vêtus de leurs vêtements de fortune, lèvent des yeux apeurés vers nous. Ils nous voient sans arrêt depuis leur naissance. Pourquoi ont-ils soudain peur de nous ?

Alors, pour la première fois, je m'adresse directement aux mortels dont j'ai suivi l'évolution depuis le commencement.

« Adam, Ève. Pourquoi cette crainte dans vos yeux ?

Les deux Humains reculent lentement et Adam entoure Ève de ses bras comme pour la protéger.

\- Pourquoi cachez-vous le corps que Dieu vous a donné ? renchérit Uriel d'une voix imposante.

Adam déglutit et Ève se mord la lèvre avant de lever la tête et de répondre.

\- La brume qui entravait notre esprit s'est dissipée. Tout est si clair et évident, à présent. Nous savons que nous ne sommes que des prisonniers ici ! Notre vie n'est qu'un mensonge.

\- D'autres Humains existent ailleurs, et nous ne voulons plus être ignorants comme des animaux, enchaîne Adam, une lueur de défi mêlée de terreur dans ses yeux marrons.

Oh. C'est bien plus qu'une histoire de pudeur, de toute évidence.

\- Raphaël, dis-je calmement pour appeler l'Archange.

Lui, saura quoi faire.

En un froissement d'ailes, l'Archange est à nos côtés, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. Visiblement, il a entendu les paroles des Humains.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ? articule-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui semble pétrifier les deux mortels sur place.

Une larme coule sur la joue pâle d'Ève.

\- Un Ange. Il nous a révélé la vérité. Nous avons été enlevés à nos parents à la naissance, et élevés nus comme des animaux pour le bon plaisir de Dieu. Et.. Et que...

\- Et que nous ne pouvons ni partir, ni Lui désobéir, ni décider de notre vie, sans qu'Il ne nous extermine, achève Adam d'une voix tremblante mais résolue.

\- C'est donc vrai ? Il disait vrai ? demande Ève en sanglotant pour de bon.

Raphaël ne répond pas, les lèvres fermement closes.

\- Quel Ange ? demande Uriel.

\- Moi. » répond une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un bloc pour voir un Chérubin de deuxième classe nous toiser d'un air hautain de ses trois yeux jaunes bien qu'il soit bien plus petit et moins puissant que nous.

Un rictus satisfait déforme son visage.

« Azazel, siffle Raphaël en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Lucifer avait raison. Dieu veut qu'on se prosterne devant ces mortels et se plaît à penser que _eux_ ont _choisi_ de L'aimer. Je voulais Lui montrer ce qu'est réellement le libre arbitre qu'Il aime tant. Une gageure. Confronté à un réel choix, les Humains choisiront toujours le mauvais chemin.

Le sourire du Chérubin s'élargit, malsain, et il susurre d'une voix douce :

\- Je leur ai seulement révélé la vérité et leur ai donné un choix. Ce choix que Père n'osait pas leur soumettre. Croire aveuglément en Lui, ou goûter aux fruits de l'Arbre de la Connaissance pour être en mesure de comprendre Ses plans.

Je sens Raphaël se tendre lorsqu'Azazel se met à ricaner. Mes yeux se tournent vers l'Archange et j'attends ses ordres. Azazel écarte les bras d'un air provocateur.

\- Eh bien, Raphaël, qu'attends-tu ? Sois un bon chien dévoué et châtie-moi ! Châtie-moi comme Michael a châtié son propre frère ! Mais sois averti, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi ! Te sens-tu prêt à tuer ou enfermer tous tes frères un à un au nom de ces pathétiques primates ? »

Avant que l'Archange n'ait le temps de châtier le Chérubin rebelle, un éclair de lumière pure et vibrante de colère divine surgit du ciel et s'écrase sur Azazel. Je plisse les yeux, aveuglé, tandis que je l'entends émettre un hurlement déchirant. Ses ailes prennent feu et noircissent, se ternissent tandis que sa peau semble fondre. J'aperçois en un éclair ses yeux jaunes avant qu'il ne se transforme en une fumée noire et épaisse qui s'élève puis plonge dans le sol et y disparaît.

Alors, sans un bruit, la végétation du Jardin d'Eden se flétrit et meurt à vue d’œil, et les animaux tombent à terre avec des râles d'agonie. Le ciel si bleu se teint de gris et des nuages noirs s’amoncellent. Une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur la terre craquelée et stérile. Le tonnerre gronde violemment. Adam et Ève sont enlacés, à genoux, et leurs visages terrifiés ruissellent de pluie et de larmes.

Raphaël se tourne lentement vers eux.

« Vous avez commis le péché originel, Humains. Vous avez douté de Dieu. Et pour cela, vous êtes chassés du Jardin d'Eden. Ève, tu enfanteras dans la douleur et pleureras la mort de tes enfants. Adam, tu devras travailler la terre dans la sueur et le sang, et tu tueras pour survivre. Vous vivrez une vie de souffrance et retournerez au sol à votre mort.

Sur ces mots terribles, l'Archange disparaît.

Uriel esquisse un rictus en coin et ajoute d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Vous vouliez être libres ? Vous voilà servis ! »  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Adieu, mon doux ami. »


	4. Caïn et Abel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Lucifer a été enfermé suite à son refus de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève. Tentés par Azazel, les deux Humains ont croqué dans la pomme et ont été chassés du Jardin d'Eden.

La nuit est tombée. Les frêles silhouettes d'Adam et Ève se sont évanouies à l'horizon depuis des heures, et je reste seul à contempler le paysage désolé et aride qui fut le Jardin d'Eden. L'Arbre de la Connaissance et l'Arbre de la Vie Éternelle ont disparu.

Je sens une énergie sourde vibrer dans toute la Création qui fait frémir ma Grâce. J'entends mes frères murmurer dans ma tête. Quelque chose d'essentiel est en train de changer, je le sens, et eux aussi.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel orageux. L'énergie s'intensifie, et tout est subitement noyé dans une lumière pure et divine.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus sur la lande jonchée de cadavres d'animaux. Je me trouve dans le Jardin d'Eden, tel qu'il l'était encore quelques heures plus tôt, et les deux Arbres sont intacts. Et pourtant, je sens au fond de moi que je ne suis pas sur Terre. Je suis entouré de mes camarades de la Garnison. Même Anael est là, et le redressement semble avoir été efficace : ses yeux sont froids et neutres. Des yeux de guerrier, de stratège.

Tous les Anges, Archanges et Chérubins sont présents. Le Jardin d'Eden est bondé jusqu'à l'horizon par un bon million d'Anges, au bas mot.

« Bienvenue à tous, mes frères, s'élève une voix chaleureuse. Je suis Joshua, messager de Dieu. Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous tenir au courant de certains petits changements que vous avez sans doute remarqués.

Il sourit, et embrasse du regard l'armée des guerriers de Dieu avant de continuer.

\- Nous nous trouvons actuellement au Paradis qui sera notre point de ralliement à tous désormais. C'est ici que vous remettrez vos rapports, que vous recevrez vos ordres, et qu'auront lieu les réunions. À l'exception de la Garnison dont c'est la mission, ainsi que de la division des animaux, vous ne stationnerez plus sur Terre ni ne côtoierez d'Humains sans une autorisation validée par votre hiérarchie directe qui aura précédemment obtenu l'aval de Gabriel, Raphaël, ou de Michael. Dorénavant la Création est divisée en trois parties principales. La Terre et ses mortels, où nous ne devons intervenir sous aucun prétexte, sauf ordre contraire. Le Paradis où vous trouverez vos bureaux, salles de réunion et de formation et où monteront les âmes des Humains vertueux, mais je reviendrai sur ce point plus tard. Puis l'Enfer, qui accueillera de manière _appropriée_ les âmes des Humains pécheurs. Dieu en a confié la garde à notre ex-camarade Azazel. Bien. Nous allons à présent procéder à une petite visite guidée si vous le voulez bien. Vous poserez vos questions à l'issue de la visite.

Joshua claque des doigts, et nous nous retrouvons dans un long couloir qui parvient à tous nous contenir par un étrange effet de distorsion des murs blancs. Des portes immaculées comportant chacune un écriteau indiquant le nom du service ponctuent les murs à perte de vue.

\- Vous trouverez ici vos bureaux. À ma gauche, le bureau de la Garnison. Il sera probablement vide la plupart du temps, mais vous en aurez besoin pour vos réunions ou pour écrire vos rapports au calme. À ma droite, le service d'étude des cas particuliers des âmes, présidé par Michael. Ne vous alarmez pas si des Faucheurs parcourent les couloirs, vous les croiserez très souvent. Mais je ne vais pas vous présenter tous les bureaux, vous trouverez facilement le vôtre. Les Chérubins sans grade, le bureau de l'Amour se trouve tout au fond à droite. Continuons la visite !

Il claque à nouveau des doigts, et nous nous retrouvons devant une simple porte sans aucune indication.

\- Ici seront corrigés et remis sur le droit chemin ceux d'entre vous qui désobéiront. Certains y ont déjà fait un passage...

Je vois Anael et Zachariah se figer.

\- Dieu est grand et miséricordieux, Il nous donne généralement une chance de nous repentir. Mais je vous conseille d'éviter autant que possible d'avoir à visiter cette pièce.

Claquement de doigts.

Nous atterrissons dans une immense bibliothèque plongée dans un profond silence. D'innombrables rangées d'étagères s'allongent à n'en plus finir, et une légère brume dorée flottant dans l'air m'empêche d'en voir le bout. Je lève les yeux, et là aussi, il m'en est impossible de déterminer la hauteur exacte. Je m'approche et passe doucement un doigt sur le dos en cuir d'un épais livre. Le titre du livre est gravé en symboles enochian dorés. A propos de l'énergie des âmes.

\- Voici la bibliothèque que vous pourrez consulter librement. Dieu en a confié la charge aux Sœurs du Destin.

Claquement de doigts.

Nous nous retrouvons brusquement dans le vide et le noir complet. Nous déployons tous nos ailes pour ne pas chuter, dans un concert chaotique de froufroutements de plumes. Je vois, plus bas, un chemin nu et modeste s'étirer à perte de vue. Nous nous posons tous dessus, perplexes.

\- Et ici, vous êtes dans le Paradis des Humains. Certes, c'est un peu vide pour le moment vu que nous venons d'inaugurer les lieux, mais il sera bientôt multiple et infini. Chaque âme humaine générera ici son propre bonheur éternel, séparée des autres, à l'exception des âmes sœurs ou d'autres liens puissants et réciproques créés durant leur vie. Soyez attentifs, dans les jours qui viennent, certains d'entre vous seront choisis pour assurer la gestion de ces Paradis humains, et vous serez convoqués pour une formation intensive auprès de Michael.

Joshua nous observe avec un sourire calme et rassurant.

\- Des questions ? »

 

* * *

Il nous est formellement interdit d'apparaître aux yeux d'Adam et Ève. Aussi poignantes et sincères que soient leurs prières, jamais nous n'y répondons. Néanmoins un membre de la Garnison reste toujours en faction près d'eux, invisible, et doit remettre un rapport détaillé de leurs moindres faits et gestes à Anael. Anael qu'on croise de moins en moins souvent, tant il est pris par les réunions entre les services, les statistiques et rapports qu'il doit rédiger, et autres tâches fastidieuses mais incontournables depuis la création du Paradis.

Ève esquisse un sourire épuisé mais heureux en serrant son deuxième enfant encore tout gluant contre sa poitrine nue. Adam essaye de le nettoyer à l'aide d'un tissu humide, mais elle refuse obstinément de le lâcher. À travers l'épaisseur des murs en pierre de la maison, j'observe l'Humaine sangloter tout bas en embrassant le front de son deuxième garçon. Le nourrisson est écarlate et hurle de tous ses poumons.

Une flaque de sang sombre s'élargit entre les cuisses d’Ève, s'écoulant lentement d'une longue déchirure béante à vif au niveau de son entrejambe. La peau a cédé brusquement lors du passage de l'enfant. La naissance de Caïn avait été moins laborieuse et sanglante.

« Dieu, notre Père à tous, entendez ma prière... Daignez aimer mon fils Abel autant que Caïn. Anges du Seigneur, veillez sur mes enfants, je vous en supplie... Que notre faute ne retombe pas sur eux, ils sont innocents... »

La peau de son ventre pend, flasque, et ses cheveux ont perdu leur éclat doré d'autrefois. Les mortels se désagrègent si vite.

De ma hauteur, je vois le petit garçon de quatre ans, Caïn, le fils aîné, qui observe à la dérobée par la fenêtre, hissé sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ses yeux curieux brillent d'émotion et de curiosité.

« Adam et Ève ont un deuxième fils. Son nom est Abel, je déclare tout haut à l'attention de tous mes frères.

\- Tu connais la nouvelle procédure, Castiel. Il ne suffit plus de le dire, tu dois monter pour rédiger ton rapport et aborder ce point lors de la prochaine réunion. » me répond sèchement la voix de mon chef dans ma tête.

Je refoule un grognement agacé. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples avant.

 

* * *

Blotti dans les bras d'Abel, l'agneau, confiant, bêle et plonge son museau sous son aisselle. Le jeune homme, lui-même tout juste sorti de l'enfance, le caresse doucement mais avec tristesse. Une larme dévale le long de sa joue et il l'essuie discrètement.

Caïn, à ses côtés, tient dans ses bras un large panier tressé, débordant de fruits bien mûrs, de blé doré, et de pains encore chauds.

Invisible, je les observe en silence, mes ailes soigneusement repliées dans mon dos.

Si Adam et Ève ont perdu toute chance de toucher Père, ce n'est pas le cas de leurs enfants. Sans pour autant s'adresser Lui-même à eux, Dieu leur envoie régulièrement Ses Archanges pour éprouver et confirmer leur foi et leur amour. Élevés sur Terre sans jamais L'avoir vu, les Humains sont-ils capables de L'aimer sincèrement ? Caïn et Abel peuvent-il réparer le péché de leurs parents ?

Gabriel leur a exigé un sacrifice pour prouver leur foi et leur obéissance aveugle.

L'Archange surplombe la scène de toute sa hauteur, visible aux yeux humains, irradiant de lumière et de puissance imperturbable.

« Adieu, mon doux ami. » murmure Abel en s'agenouillant au sol. Il sort de sa tunique un couteau aiguisé. L'animal sent la détresse de son maître et s'agite, remuant ses pattes pour se dégager en bêlant faiblement. Le sang gicle sur la tunique du jeune Humain qui sanglote tout bas en serrant l'agneau dans ses bras qui s'agite dans un dernier soubresaut avant de succomber.

Caïn s'agenouille à son tour en levant des yeux francs et d'une couleur indéfinissable vers Gabriel. Il dépose craintivement son panier au sol.

Gabriel replie lentement ses ailes dans son dos et pose un genou à terre en se penchant vers Abel. En tant qu'Archange, il est bien plus grand que moi et doit paraître vraiment immense aux yeux des mortels. Les arbres frôlent à peine ses pieds.

« Dieu sent ta douleur et apprécie la valeur de ton sacrifice, Abel. » dit Gabriel en frôlant le jeune humain du bout de ses doigts. Abel hoche la tête avec un sourire que je ne saurais qualifier de triste ou heureux.

Puis Gabriel se relève et pointe un doigt accusateur vers Caïn.

« En revanche, Caïn, je ne sens aucune souffrance dans ton cœur. Tu n'as rien sacrifié là qui te soit réellement cher. »

Caïn le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés et offensés. Mais Gabriel ne le laisse pas répliquer, et se rend invisible aux yeux humains. L'Archange quitte alors brusquement sa posture majestueuse et imposante, et pousse un long soupir exaspéré en se passant ses deux mains droites sur le visage. Le changement est assez surprenant, et j'ose approcher mon grand frère, intrigué. L'offrande de Caïn était-elle si mauvaise pour qu'il paraisse aussi agacé ?

« Y a-t-il un problème, Gabriel ?

Sans me regarder, l'Archange répond, les yeux fermement clos.

\- Tourmenter et effrayer des Humains vertueux. Quel ennui.

Je baisse les yeux vers Caïn qui ramasse son panier d'un air abattu.

\- Je trouve pourtant l'offrande plutôt agréable à regarder. Ces couleurs, cette disposition...

Gabriel rouvre les yeux, mais les lève vers le ciel sans me jeter un regard.

\- La présentation importe peu. Il fallait seulement que le sacrifice en question soit un réel déchirement pour eux. Ils auraient pu offrir un grain de sable, du moment qu'ils y tenaient suffisamment pour regretter de s'en séparer. Caïn s'est foiré sur ce coup. Mais bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile de leur expliquer les règles du jeu avant, hein ?

Je ne réponds rien, mais mon grand frère continue, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Michael ne veut s'occuper que de ses âmes, Raph est insupportable depuis que Lucy est en cage, alors qui doit faire le sale boulot ici ? C'est Bibi !

Je n'avais vraiment pas imaginé Gabriel ainsi. Il est très différent de Raphaël. Plus ouvert, plus expressif. Plus vivant.

Je l'observe sans ciller, et soudain la question que je refoule tout au fond de mon esprit depuis des années m'échappe malgré moi :

\- Gabriel, Dieu ressemble-t-Il vraiment aux Humains ?

Il se fige et baisse enfin les yeux vers moi comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de ma présence.

\- Tu es un soldat de la Garnison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Castiel.

\- Bien. Castiel. Évite ce genre de questions à l'avenir, frangin. »

Il sourit d'un air énigmatique et me tapote affectueusement l'épaule avec son aile avant de s'envoler, me laissant perplexe.

Je suppose que je n'aurai jamais la réponse à ma question.

À mes pieds, Abel caresse la tête de l'animal mort, en silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Remettrais-tu en question l'autorité, Castiel ? »


	5. Les larmes d'Ève

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Lucifer a été enfermé suite à son refus de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève. Tentés par Azazel, les deux Humains ont croqué dans la pomme et ont été chassés du Jardin d'Eden. Ils ont eu deux fils, Caïn et Abel, dont la foi est testée au travers d'un sacrifice. Celui de Caïn n'était pas suffisant.

J'observe depuis quelques heures un Humain confectionner une arme lorsque la voix pressante d'Anael me somme de le rejoindre immédiatement. Je m'envole aussitôt et le retrouve dans un large champ de blé quelques secondes plus tard.

Je le regarde, attendant les ordres, et il me montre le sol d'un geste impatient de la tête.

Caïn traverse le champ d'un pas vif et décidé, suivi de son petit frère. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son attitude. Il me suffit de jeter un œil sur son âme pour comprendre que c'est la colère et la soif de violence qui l'anime. Il tient à la main une large pierre aiguisée d'un côté.

Il semble résolu à commettre un fratricide.

« La Garnison doit attendre l'autorisation d'intervenir, précise Anael d'un ton sans appel.

\- Il faut prévenir Gabriel ou Raphaël, dis-je.

Uriel et Siosp apparaissent soudain à mes côtés, et Uriel tient dans ses mains une tablette en pierre recouverte d'inscriptions en enochian.

\- Nous avons apposé la signature de nos Grâces sur le formulaire, Anael.

Anael acquiesce gravement en récupérant la tablette qu'il me tend.

\- Signe. Vite. Nous ne pouvons transmettre notre requête à la hiérarchie sans ce formulaire signé par au moins trois de mes subordonnés.

J'obéis et pose une de mes mains sur la tablette, gravant ma signature avec ma Grâce dans la pierre. Aussitôt, Anael s'envole en un bruissement de plumes. Je me tourne vers mes camarades, perplexe.

\- La nouvelle procédure, explique Siosp calmement. Nous ne pouvons plus contacter directement les Archanges. Un conseil doit étudier notre demande et décider si oui ou non elle relève du libre arbitre des Humains ou des projets de Dieu ou des Sœurs de la Destinée, et alors seulement un Archange sera informé.

Alors que nous parlons, au niveau du sol, Caïn s'arrête au milieu du champ de blé dont les épis dorés ondulent tendrement sous la brise.

\- Caïn, que voulais-tu me montrer ? demande Abel, curieux.

Il se retourne lentement vers son frère et pose sa main fermement sur son épaule, sans doute pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Tu as toujours été le préféré, Abel... Le préféré de nos parents, des Anges, et de Dieu.

C'est faux.

Je n'ai de préférence pour aucun des deux frères, et je pense que mes camarades de la Garnison n'en ont pas plus que moi.

Abel semble vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais se fige en voyant son frère lever lentement sa main armée que sa tunique dissimulait juste là.

\- Et de moi aussi, petit frère... Ainsi, Dieu veut que je sacrifie ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ? C'est toi, Abel.

\- Les singes imberbes et leur logique... soupire d'un air agacé Uriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne réponds rien, mais je me fige légèrement au terme péjoratif qu'utilise Uriel. Si Dieu les a véritablement créés à Son image, ceci est de l'ordre du blasphème.

Je regarde silencieusement Abel poser sa main sur celle de son frère tenant la pierre aiguisée. Contrairement à celui de Caïn, son esprit est calme et sans peur.

\- Si Dieu désire ma mort, je ne peux que m'incliner. Et si tu te trompes, je sais qu'Il arrêtera ton bras. Frappe, je suis sans peur, répond Abel en fermant les yeux, confiant.

\- … Si notre hiérarchie valide notre proposition d'intervention, oui, objecte Uriel en lissant les plumes d'une de ses ailes d'un air nonchalant.

\- Uriel... dis-je en guise d'avertissement.

\- Nous avons le pouvoir de désintégrer ce singe présomptueux avant qu'il devienne fratricide, mais nous restons là à nous tourner les pouces pour des raisons administratives. Allez, Castiel, admets que c'est plutôt drôle, non ? » ricane Uriel.

Le visage convulsé, Caïn lève son bras, les doigts crispés sur la pierre, et en frappe avec violence la tête de son frère. J'entends le crâne se fissurer et le sang imbibe les cheveux noirs d'Abel. Le jeune Humain chancelle et recule en élevant ses bras comme pour se protéger. L'instinct, sans doute. Caïn l'agrippe d'une main ferme par sa tunique en peau de mouton, et frappe à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ses coups sont désordonnés, peu efficaces. Il frappe le crâne à des endroits différents, prolongeant ainsi l'agonie d'Abel qui hurle de douleur. Le sang gicle sur les bras et le visage grimaçant du frère aîné. Le crâne se fracture enfin et la pierre s'enfonce dans la cervelle sanglante.

Le corps du jeune Humain s'écroule et déverse des flots de sang que la terre boit avidement.

Nous restons silencieux alors que Caïn sanglote et éclate d'un rire hystérique tout à la fois. L'âme d'Abel, pure et lumineuse, s'élève de son corps sans vie. Un Faucheur apparaît et l'emporte aussitôt.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si l'autre race humaine qui a été exterminée avait survécu, jamais ce ne serait arrivé.

 

* * *

Voilà donc à quoi cela ressemble. N'ayant pas été convoqué pour la formation intensive, c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de visiter un Paradis humain. Ça ressemble à la Terre. Je suis un peu déçu. Joshua disait pourtant que les Humains génèrent leur propre bonheur. Se peut-il que le bonheur d'Abel ne soit qu'un écho de sa propre vie ? Si son esprit est capable de créer un bonheur dont les seules limites sont son imagination de mortel, pourquoi revivre la même chose ?

Abel a les yeux fermés et somnole, paisible, la tête sur les genoux d'Ève qui lui caresse ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tout en chantant tout bas. Dans son Paradis, il n'est qu'un enfant encore. Caïn aussi est là, et aide Adam à préparer le feu dans l'âtre, ses cheveux châtains dorés par la lumière des flammes. Sa présence me surprend. Pourquoi Abel souhaiterait-il voir son propre meurtrier dans son Paradis pour l'éternité ?

 _ **La Garnison est convoquée pour une réunion de crise, salle 3609, immédiatement.**_ résonne une voix neutre dans mon crâne.

Je déploie mes ailes et quitte le coin de Paradis d'Abel.

 

* * *

« Je propose que l'un de mes soldats retourne dans le temps et arrête le bras de Caïn avant qu'il ne verse le sang, annonce d'emblée Anael, la réunion à peine commencée.

\- La mort d'Abel était écrite, je l'ai vérifié moi-même auprès des Sœurs du Destin. Le Destin ne peut être changé, Anael, objecte calmement Raphaël qui préside la réunion.

\- Il aurait pu l'être si on nous avait laissé agir. Un simple geste de notre part aurait sauvé Abel. Ces rigueurs administratives et toute cette bureaucratie ridiculisent la Garnison ! À quoi servons-nous, exactement ?

Sur ce point, tous mes camarades de la Garnison sont d'accord et acquiescent vigoureusement.

\- Les Humains, eux, n'attendent pas que nous ayons consulté notre hiérarchie pour commettre des erreurs, dis-je pour soutenir notre Général.

Raphaël tourne lentement ses yeux vers moi.

\- Remettrais-tu en question l'autorité, Castiel ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! je réponds, offensé que quiconque puisse me soupçonner d'un pareil blasphème.

\- Ce que Cas' veut dire, c'est qu'on serait plus efficaces si on pouvait zapper la paperasse en cas d'urgence, déclare Uriel avec un demi-sourire en coin, ses quatre mains croisées sous sa tête.

Je tourne les yeux vers Uriel sans comprendre.

De qui parle-t-il ? Qui est _Cas'_  ?

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un diminutif de mon nom.

Raphaël nous regarde tour à tour en silence.

\- Vous n'ignorez pas que la _paperasse_ , comme vous dites, est indispensable pour l'organisation du Paradis. Sans elle, ce serait le chaos. Nous sommes un million de soldats aux ordres de Dieu, et cela demande de la coordination. Vous devez remplir votre mission, suivre la procédure, et rien d'autre ne doit importer pour vous. Votre mission, je vous le rappelle, est seulement d'observer les Humains en attendant les ordres, et non pas de les _sauver_. Je devrais tous vous envoyer en redressement pour vous rappeler votre place, comme je l'ai fait pour Anael !

Camael, l'Ange de la Joie, élève alors la voix :

\- Uriel et Castiel ne proposent pas de supprimer l'organisation qui est bien sûr essentielle, mais seulement de pouvoir consulter directement un Archange pour demander conseil dans une situation qui sort de l'ordinaire. Bien entendu, tous les formulaires et rapports seront complétés rétrospectivement avec des suppléments pour justifier le choix effectué par notre chef.

Raphaël semble s'apaiser un peu et contempler la proposition. Camael m'envoie un sourire chaleureux, sa Grâce formant des petits tourbillons espiègles dans son corps.

\- Génial. Éviter la paperasse en ajoutant encore plus de paperasse... Rappelle-moi, c'est l'Ange de la Joie ou du Masochisme ? me souffle tout bas Uriel.

\- De la Joie, Uriel. » je réponds.

Uriel soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

Raphaël valide la proposition de Camael puis annonce la fin de la réunion.

 

* * *

À genoux sur le sol détrempé, Ève dépose une gerbe de fleurs blanches sur la tombe d'Abel. De ma hauteur, je vois ses cheveux d'un blond terni dissimuler son visage, et ses épaules trembler. Elle pleure en silence sans prêter attention à la pluie qui lui fouette le dos.

Depuis la mort d'Abel, Ève se recueille tous les jours sur sa tombe, et n'adresse plus aucune prière, ni à Dieu, ni aux Anges. Adam, lui, ne prononce plus un mot et reste prostré des journées entières. Quant à Caïn...

Les mains couvertes du sang de son frère, Caïn a quitté ces terres aussitôt son crime accompli et se dirige en ce moment vers le Nord, sous la surveillance rapprochée de Camael qui est devenu son gardien attitré.

« Vous m'avez arraché mes fils... » murmure la voix d'Ève. Elle s'adresse à nous, comme autrefois. Mais ce n'est pas exactement une prière. Elle lève brusquement ses yeux vers le ciel, droit sur moi. Mais je sais qu'elle ne peut en aucun cas me voir. La pluie ruisselle sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Ses cheveux, alourdis par l'eau, serpentent sur son cou et ses épaules comme des filets de miel sombre.

« Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. »

Ses yeux bleus sont perçants et emplis d'une rage froide, mais c'est son âme que je regarde à travers eux. Elle est toujours aussi pure et lumineuse que depuis le jour de sa naissance, mais est tourmentée et agitée. Un puits de souffrance sans fond.

J'y vois du désespoir. De la rage. Et une dernière lueur d'espoir vacillante... un dernier espoir mourant que nous lui rendrons ses enfants. Une supplication muette.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'apaiser en lui apprenant qu'Abel l'attend au Paradis, qu'une fois morte, sa peine disparaîtra, et qu'elle connaîtra la paix, le bonheur éternel, ainsi que le pardon. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Je reste immobile et la regarde s'éloigner de la tombe pour retourner vers son logis de pierres. Je me poste juste à côté de la maison, mes yeux voyant à travers le toit sans difficulté. Adam est assis face au feu mourant dans l'âtre, tête baissée, immobile.

Je sens soudain que quelque chose ne va pas, sans pouvoir rationaliser cet étrange pressentiment. Ève entre et referme la porte derrière elle avec lassitude.

« Bonjour, Ève. » susurre alors Adam d'une voix qui n'est pas tout à fait la sienne. Lorsqu'il lève la tête pour adresser un large rictus à Ève, j'aperçois un visage monstrueux aux yeux jaunes. L'âme d'Adam est bien dans son corps, mais est comme étouffée par un brouillard noir qui l'enveloppe.

 _Azazel_.

Il tient un couteau dans sa main, et l'autre est ensanglantée. Ève est comme paralysée alors qu'Azazel se lève. Je sens sa peur.

Compte-t-il s'en prendre à Ève avec le corps d'Adam ?

J'agis alors en soldat et plonge mes deux mains droites sur la maison, dans le but de neutraliser l'ennemi avant de donner l'alerte. Azazel plaque vivement sa main ensanglantée contre le mur où un sceau est tracé avec du sang.

« Oh non non non, Castiel... Tu n'es pas invité. Sois un bon chien et va jouer dehors ! » ricane-t-il.

Avant que je n'arrive à l'atteindre, je sens ma Grâce s'embraser et raidir mon corps. Les sons s'assourdissent, ma vue se trouble.

Je sens mes ailes se déployer.

Et tout devient noir.

 

* * *

Des cris.

J'entends des cris humains, tout autour de moi.

J'entrouvre les yeux. Ma vision est floue, et la terre semble tourner autour de moi. Je suis allongé, le crâne posé directement sur la terre, et mes ailes sont largement déployées, projetant une immense ombre sur les minuscules humains qui hurlent de tous leurs poumons au sol en essayant de se couvrir les yeux.

Mon corps, lui, illumine le sol recouvert de constructions humaines en pierre et en argile.

Désorienté, je tente de me relever, trébuchant une ou deux fois avant de me remettre sur pieds, les griffes fermement ancrées dans le sol. Je me sens lourd, et ralenti.

« Anael... » je souffle pour donner l'alarme. Il faut arrêter Azazel à tout prix. Ou au moins avertir un Archange.

Les cris des Humains redoublent au son de ma voix, et ce n'est qu'alors que je me souviens que le simple fait de me voir ou de m'entendre peut blesser voire tuer les Humains ordinaires. Je les vois se tordre au sol en se couvrant les oreilles, à présent.

J'essaye de me rendre invisible, mais en vain.

« Anael ! » j'articule, plus fort. Ne m'a-t-il donc pas entendu ?

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Cette zone est recouverte d'Humains. Non seulement je n'arrive plus à me rendre invisible aux yeux mortels, mais je semble de plus être incapable de me situer sur la Terre. Où suis-je ?

Il faut que je retourne auprès d’Ève. Je tente de m'envoler. Mes ailes sont comme paralysées. Impossible de les remuer ni même de les replier. Le sceau d'Azazel m'a-t-il privé de mes capacités ? Vais-je rester inutile et impuissant, sans pouvoir remplir ma mission ?

« ANAEL !! » je hurle de toute ma force, et je vois quelques âmes quitter brusquement le corps des Humains.

Un vertige me saisit. Je chancelle légèrement et déplace mon pied pour retrouver mon équilibre. Écrasant sans le vouloir quelques dizaines d'Humains.

_Ne marche pas sur ce poisson, Castiel..._

Il faut que je m'isole, loin des yeux humains, le temps de mettre les choses au clair et de réfléchir à la procédure à suivre dans une situation aussi inhabituelle. Je me concentre et tente à nouveau de remuer mes ailes engourdies. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, je parviens enfin à battre des ailes, lentement, mais avec suffisamment de puissance pour plier les arbres des environs et détruire les toits fragiles des maisons des Humains. Je m'élève laborieusement dans le ciel. Une douleur sourde s'étend dans mes ailes et je manque à plusieurs reprises de me laisser chuter au sol.

De ma hauteur, je réalise que je m'étais trouvé au beau milieu d'une assez large cité humaine munie de maisons et de jardins, dont le centre est à présent ravagé et parsemé d'âmes errantes. En quelques battements d'ailes, je m'éloigne de toute activité humaine, puis, la douleur devenant trop intense, je plane en me laissant porter par les vents.

Je finis par retrouver la terre, assez durement, et reste à genoux le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de laisser mes ailes se reposer, étendues à même le sol. Je dois être loin du logis d'Adam et Ève. Ici, il ne pleut pas et le sol est sec.

Ma vue commence à s'éclaircir, et même si je me sens toujours désorienté et que tout semble tourner autour de moi, j'ai à présent la certitude que cet état n'est pas définitif. Je regarde mes mains crispées sur le sol. Ma Grâce, d'ordinaire si fluide et lumineuse, est comme figée dans mes os. Elle s'écoule avec lenteur, et semble gélatineuse, presque solide.

« ANAEL ! » je hurle à nouveau, certain cette fois que nul Humain ne subira les effets de ma voix.

Aucune réponse.

Je n'entends même plus les voix de mes frères qui ont été un bourdonnement constant dans ma tête depuis ma création et l'attribution de ma mission. Ce silence m'oppresse. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis _seul_.

« RAPHAËL ! » je hurle encore, avec le faible espoir que l'Archange, lui, entendra mon appel.

Silence.

Azazel est-il en train de tuer Adam et Ève ? Compte-t-il aussi s'en prendre à Caïn ? Je ne peux prévenir ni Camael, ni Anael, ni aucun de mes frères.

Je ne peux qu'attendre en silence, empli d'une rage impuissante, et observer ma Grâce figée dans mon corps.

Le vent fait chanter les arbres et les ombres se déplacent lentement alors que le soleil glisse dans le ciel. Quelques oiseaux viennent se poser sur mes doigts et me contemplent avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté. J'en fais de même. Les créations de mon Père sont fascinantes.

Le temps s'écoule. Le soleil achève sa course en plongeant dans l'horizon lorsque je sens enfin ma Grâce bouillonner et reprendre vie, s'écoulant librement dans mon corps, aussi brillante et limpide qu'auparavant. Les voix de mes frères résonnent à nouveau dans ma tête, échangeant placidement des informations et des convocations pour des réunions et formations.

Je me lève aussitôt, terrifiant et faisant fuir tous les oiseaux qui avaient élu domicile sur mon corps, et m'envole avec puissance en criant le nom de mes frères pour donner l'alarme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Peut-être partageait-il avec Lucifer sa haine pour l'espèce humaine qui a survécu. »


	6. Le procès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Caïn a tué Abel et est parti vers le Nord, sous la garde de Camael, son Ange gardien attitré. Alors que Castiel surveillait Adam et Ève qui sont en deuil, Azazel apparaît, possédant le corps de Adam, et utilise un sceau de bannissement sur Castiel qui ne peut donner l'alerte que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Être mis à l'écart alors que mes frères sont probablement en train de se battre est la plus terrible frustration que j'aie jamais expérimentée.

Mais pire encore est de savoir qu'on me soupçonne de trahison.

Je venais à peine de donner l'alerte lorsque Raphaël m'a intercepté avant que je n'arrive sur les lieux. Un soupir m'échappe et résonne longuement aux alentours. Je suis innocent. J'ignore ce qu'Azazel m'a fait, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité physique d'accomplir ma mission de surveillance et d'avertir Anael. Ce n'est pas volontairement que j'ai manqué à mes devoirs. Mais j'ai eu beau clamer mon innocence, Raphaël ne m'a pas écouté.

Je lève la tête avec lassitude, plongeant mon regard dans la lumière d'un blanc pur qui me surplombe. Le silence est écrasant. Le moindre froissement de plumes, en ces lieux, passerait pour un ouragan.

Je me retrouve, une fois de plus, coupé des voix de mes frères, et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point la présence constante des voix de mes frères dans ma tête est rassurante. Ce parfait silence me désoriente, et je me sens comme vide et abandonné. Mes ailes sont soigneusement repliées dans mon dos, et je n'ai pas remué depuis des jours, tant je crains de toucher le cercle de feu sacré qui m'entoure. Il suffirait qu'une seule de mes plumes frôle les flammes pour que je meure, m'a assuré l'Archange avant de me laisser seul ici.

Je ne connaissais pas cette zone du Paradis. Destinée, semble-t-il, à isoler les Anges déviants avant de leur attribuer un châtiment approprié. Ou va-t-on me laisser seul ici pour l'éternité ?

Le sol est constitué de larges dalles en marbre, et je vois à perte de vue de larges colonnes dorées s'élever et se fondre dans la lumière.

Un bruissement d'ailes retentit dans le silence et je baisse brusquement la tête. Raphaël est revenu, et il n'est pas seul.

« Camael ? » je murmure, perplexe.

L'Ange de ma Garnison me renvoie un regard abattu, la tête basse et les ailes crispées. Il reste immobile alors que l'Archange trace un cercle d'huile sacrée autour de lui et l'enflamme, avant de disparaître sans un mot.

Camael resserre un peu ses ailes dans son dos et observe le feu sacré, une lueur de défaite dans ses yeux dorés.

« Caïn est mort, finit-il par souffler tout bas, répondant à ma question muette.

Je me tends légèrement. Mes craintes qu'Azazel s'en prenne au dernier fils d'Adam et Ève sont à présent confirmées.

\- Il s'est enflammé en hurlant sous mes yeux. Sans raison apparente. Je n'ai rien pu faire. En quelques secondes, il n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres au sol.

Il prend sa tête entre ses quatre mains avec un étrange gémissement, comme s'il souffrait. Mais je ne vois aucune blessure sur son corps. Sa Grâce est intacte, même si elle semble tourmentée comme un ciel orageux.

\- On te soupçonne de l'avoir tué, je déclare simplement, comprenant mieux la détresse de mon camarade.

Protéger Caïn est sa mission principale. Il est, tout comme moi, accusé d'avoir commis le pire des péchés qui soit, avec le doute. La désobéissance.

\- Oui.

\- L'as-tu fait ?

Il abaisse ses mains et me jette un regard brûlant de colère.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

\- Je te crois, Camael.

Même si je n'ai croisé l'Ange de la Joie qu'occasionnellement depuis l'attribution de la mission de la Garnison – soit quelques dizaines de millions d'années – je le crois dévoué à notre Père autant que moi, et son regard est franc, sans perfidie aucune. J'ai toujours vu Camael paisible et souriant. La Joie est dans sa nature, et le voir dans cet état est fort inhabituel.

Mon soutien ne semble pas tellement l'apaiser. Il ne répond rien et fixe le sol, l'air toujours aussi tourmenté. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que nos frères rétabliront la vérité, et que tous ces ignobles soupçons seront levés, mais ce serait un mensonge. Car j'ignore quel sort nous est réservé. Peut-être allons-nous être envoyés en redressement, ou exécutés. Ou laissés ici pour l'éternité.

De toute évidence, lire dans nos esprits ne suffit pas à satisfaire Raphaël, sans quoi nous ne serions pas enfermés ici.

\- On m'accuse d'avoir trahi la Garnison et pactisé avec Azazel pour attirer mes frères dans un piège, selon Raphaël, je déclare d'une voix morne, poussé par un besoin de me justifier qui brûle sans cesse en moi depuis mon arrestation.

Camael me dévisage de ses trois yeux dorés.

\- Toi, un traître ? C'est ridicule, répond-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Je sens une ombre de sourire se glisser sur mon visage malgré moi.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Pourquoi t'accuse-t-on de pareille infamie ? » demande-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, Raphaël surgit brusquement devant nous et éteint le feu sacré en un claquement de doigts. Il tend ensuite les bras vers nous, et nous agrippe les épaules en déployant ses ailes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve au beau milieu d'un immense amphithéâtre en demi-cercle, Camael à mes côtés. Nous sommes face à un bureau massif en bois sombre garni de dorures où sont installés les trois Archanges. Michael au milieu, Raphaël à sa gauche, et Gabriel à sa droite. Je jette un œil derrière nous et aperçois sur les gradins une assemblée de plusieurs centaines de mes frères, dont la Garnison au grand complet.

« Nous sommes réunis pour juger l'implication de nos frères Castiel et Camael dans l'invocation de la Mère des Monstres et la libération de Lucifer.

Je lève brusquement la tête vers Michael, muet de stupeur. Comment ? Lucifer, _libéré_? Et qui donc est cette Mère des Monstres ?

\- Ainsi que dans la mort d'Adam, Ève et Caïn. Et de nombreux autres Humains. » ajoute Raphaël en me jetant un regard froid et accusateur.

J'entends mes frères échanger entre eux des paroles à voix basse, et je me redresse, stoïque et silencieux. Ainsi, Adam et Ève sont morts, comme je le pressentais.

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai pas désobéi, et n'ai donc rien à craindre. Je n'ai jamais trahi la mission que Dieu m'a confiée, et j'ai toujours obéi aux ordres à la lettre. Je suis un soldat loyal. Un bon fils.

« Étant donné les circonstances particulières des événements des derniers jours, lire dans vos esprits ne suffira pas à justifier votre innocence, mes frères. Azazel aurait pu vous apprendre à faire mentir votre propre esprit, ajoute Gabriel.

Michael se lève lentement, éclatant de lumière et de puissance.

\- Clotho, Lachésis, Atropos, nous écoutons votre témoignage.

Les trois silhouettes des Sœurs du Destin s'avancent. J'entends régulièrement parler d'elles depuis toujours, et plus particulièrement depuis la création du Paradis, mais je ne les avais encore jamais rencontrées.

Clotho est presque aussi grande qu'un Archange et irradie de puissance, Lachésis m'arrive à l'épaule, tandis que Atropos est frêle et deux fois plus petite que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer du regard. Je comprends à présent pourquoi nous les appelons _Sœurs_ et non frères, ni Anges. Leur apparence est similaire à la nôtre, mais leur Grâce est plus sombre, leur corps recouvert d'inscriptions et sigles obscurs, leurs formes plus fines et ciselées, et leurs ailes sont dépourvues de plumes : elles sont constituées d'une membrane fine et translucide traversée par moments par leur Grâce d'un bleu nuit profond. Elles ont, de plus, sept yeux au lieu de trois. Autant mes frères et moi-mêmes avons été créés pour être les armes de Dieu, façonnés comme des guerriers, autant les Sœurs du Destin semblent frêles mais emplies de sagesse et d’ingéniosité. Elles ont beau nous ressembler, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient réellement des Anges.

Elles lèvent leurs yeux argentés vers les Archanges, et parlent d'une même voix, comme une seule entité.

\- Adam et Ève devaient mourir après avoir vécu plus de neuf cent ans et engendré encore un autre fils nommé Seth, et Caïn devait avoir une longue descendante d'une importance cruciale dans le futur. Azazel a détruit notre œuvre et nous devons à présent tout réécrire en prenant en compte ces changements. Sans compter que Castiel a piétiné des centaines d'humains sans raison apparente ! Vous n'imaginez pas le travail colossal que cela représente !

Camael prend alors la parole d'une voix blanche en regardant tour à tour les Sœurs et les Archanges, l'air incrédule et dépassé par les événements :

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement ramener Adam, Ève et Caïn à la vie ? Ne pourrions-nous pas faire une exception ? Après tout ces Humains sont des élus de Dieu...

Une lueur d'espoir éclaire ses yeux dorés à ces derniers mots, mais Raphaël le coupe avec colère :

\- Silence, traître. Crois-tu que nous n'y avions pas déjà pensé ? L'âme d'Adam a été consumée pour ramener Lucifer, celle d'Ève a fusionné avec la Mère des Monstres, et les Faucheurs n'ont jamais retrouvé celle de Caïn. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir !

\- Du calme, Raph... souffle Gabriel tout bas. Rien ne prouve encore qu'ils sont les complices d'Azazel...

Gabriel étend une aile pour envelopper les épaules de Raphaël qui se calme légèrement, mais garde les poings serrés. Les Sœurs du Destin retournent à leur place dans l'assemblée sans daigner nous accorder un regard. Camael baisse la tête et serre les poings.

\- L'âme de Caïn n'est pas montée au Paradis... ? murmure-t-il si bas que je doute presque de l'avoir entendu, bien que je me tienne juste à ses côtés.

\- Récapitulons, reprend Michael. Azazel aurait pris possession du corps d'Adam en la présence de Castiel ici présent, qui n'a donné l'alerte que plusieurs heures plus tard, entraînant ses frères de la Garnison dans un piège qui a annihilé leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont dû, impuissants, assister à la fusion d'Ève et à la libération de Lucifer. Quant à Caïn, il se trouvait seul sous la protection de Camael au moment de sa mort. Tout porte à croire que vous étiez les complices d'Azazel et complotiez pour libérer Lucifer.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je réponds sans détourner le regard.

Le regard de Michael s’appesantit sur moi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Uriel s'élève dans l'assemblée derrière moi.

\- Castiel est l'Ange le plus obéissant et loyal de la Garnison ! C'est à peine s'il a bronché quand son espèce humaine favorite a été massacrée sous ses yeux, et vous pensez vraiment qu'il irait comploter pour libérer _Lucifer_?

\- Précisément. Peut-être partageait-il avec Lucifer sa haine pour l'espèce humaine qui a survécu.

Je tourne lentement la tête pour regarder Uriel qui semble chercher une bonne réplique. Mais Anael se lève à son tour et quitte les gradins pour s'avancer jusqu'à mes côtés, ses yeux verts emplis de sérénité.

\- Je réponds de Castiel comme de moi-même. Je le sais incapable de mensonge et de rébellion. Je me tiens prêt à partager son châtiment s'il s'avérait que je me trompe.

Il se place entre Camael et moi, et étend ses larges ailes d'un blanc pur pour nous rapprocher de force, manquant de me faire trébucher.

\- Castiel est fidèle à notre Père et n'irait jamais contre Sa volonté. Quant à Camael... il est dévoué à sa mission et apprécie sans doute plus les Humains que nous tous réunis.

Un bruissement de plumes retentit soudain dans l'amphithéâtre, et un Ange apparaît juste devant nous et replie vivement ses ailes.

\- Samandriel. Que fais-tu là ? Nous sommes en plein procès, demande Raphaël d'un ton impérieux.

Samandriel s'incline légèrement avec humilité.

\- Je voulais vous éviter d'accuser à tort un innocent. Je terminais juste ma mission avec les Chérubins sans grade, quand j'ai vu... Caïn en vie et indemne, à l'endroit même où Camael dit l'avoir vu prendre feu. »

Gabriel déploie ses ailes et disparaît aussitôt, sans doute pour vérifier ses dires.

Mes frères dans l'assemblée se mettent à parler tous en même temps en une véritable cacophonie. Je tourne les yeux vers Camael qui est resté figé, les yeux grand ouverts. Sa Grâce, en revanche, s'agite et tourbillonne dans son corps avec... _joie_? Ou avec espoir, peut-être ?

Samandriel nous adresse un sourire humble avant de prendre sa place dans les gradins. Au vu de la tournure des événements, il semble que Camael va être blanchi de toute accusation, et que mes frères me soutiennent plus que je ne l'avais escompté. Le poids de l'aile d'Anael sur mes épaules a quelque chose de rassurant. Nous échangeons un regard et il esquisse un sourire empreint de douceur. Un sourire qui ressemble à celui qui éclairait le visage d'Ève dans le Paradis d'Abel.

Gabriel réapparaît au bout de quelques minutes de brouhaha et élève une main pour imposer le silence.

« Samandriel dit vrai. Caïn est bien en vie et son âme est intacte. L'accusation portée contre Camael est donc caduque.

\- Mais je l'ai pourtant bien vu s'enflammer devant mes yeux ! Comment... ?

\- Sans doute était-ce une illusion d'Azazel pour semer le doute et la discorde entre nous, tranche Michael.

\- Camael, tu es reconnu innocent. Tu peux rejoindre tes frères dans les gradins, et retourner à ta mission une fois le jugement de Castiel prononcé, conclut Raphaël.

\- Courage, Castiel. » dit Camael avec un sourire radieux avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre le reste de la Garnison.

Derrière moi, l'assemblée de mes frères s'agite en un bourdonnement sourd. La présence d'Anael à mes côtés m'emplit de confiance en la justice du Paradis et en Dieu, et de savoir que la Garnison me sait innocent et fidèle à Dieu retire un lourd poids de mes épaules.

Mais encore faut-il que les Archanges soient du même avis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tout autre Humain aurait explosé s'il avait essayé ne serait-ce que de glisser un doigt dedans. Littéralement. Sans sous-entendu déplacé. »


	7. Balthazar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Camael et Castiel sont soupçonnés de trahison et subissent leur jugement. Camael est reconnu innocent lorsque Caïn se révèle être vivant. Castiel, en revanche, doit encore prouver qu'il est innocent et n'a pas pactisé avec Azazel pour libérer Lucifer et invoquer la Mère des Monstres.

Le silence est lourd et pesant dans l'immense amphithéâtre. Les Archanges se lèvent et fixent leur regard glacial sur moi.

« Castiel. Pourquoi avoir attendu plusieurs heures pour donner l'alerte ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé tes frères droit dans un piège ? Pourquoi avoir ravagé une cité humaine en te révélant aux yeux des mortels ? La mort et la mutilation de ces Humains n'avaient pas été écrites par les Sœurs du Destin. Nous attendons ta version des faits.

\- Contente-toi de raconter très précisément ce qu'il s'est passé, Castiel. » me souffle Anael.

Son aile quitte mes épaules en une caresse et il retourne dans l'assemblée, auprès de Rachel, Uriel, et Samandriel. Je me tiens seul sous le regard fixe des trois Archanges et de tous mes frères présents. Je cherche mes mots un instant, les poings serrés.

Ma voix résonne étrangement dans le silence.

\- Je suivais Ève. Quand elle est entrée dans sa maison, Azazel était déjà présent dans le corps d'Adam.

\- Pourquoi suivais-tu Ève et non Adam ?

\- L'âme d'Ève est plus intense et belle, et Adam n'avait pas bougé ni prononcé un mot depuis la mort d'Abel. Son apathie éliminait tout risque d'action inconsidérée. Si nous avions su qu'ils étaient la cible d'Azazel, toute la Garnison aurait été détachée pour les protéger.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'Azazel possédait Adam ?

\- J'ai reconnu son aura, sa voix, et ses yeux jaunes.

Michael m'observe un moment en silence, avant de faire un léger geste en direction de l'assemblée.

\- Balthazar, avance-toi.

Un Ange qui m'est inconnu s'avance vers les Archanges avec aisance, comme s'il assistait à des procès de cette envergure tous les jours.

\- Balthazar, reprend Gabriel. Tu es en charge d'une mission de recherche et de formation sur les hôtes humains. Était-il possible pour Azazel de prendre le contrôle d'un Humain alors que la possession n'est encore qu'une ébauche de projet ?

\- Techniquement, même s'il ne s'agit encore que d'un projet, oui, tout Ange pourrait en théorie prendre un Humain pour hôte, à condition d'avoir l'accord de l'Humain en question. Mais dans ce cas, Gabriel, c'est un peu particulier. Azazel n'est plus un Ange, mais une abomination. J'ignore si son nouvel état le force ou non à obtenir l'accord de l'hôte.

Un murmure se répand dans l'amphithéâtre, et je fixe Balthazar sans ciller. Il me lance un clin d’œil, imperturbable.

Posséder des Humains est donc un projet du _Paradis_? Est-ce la volonté de Père ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-Il cela ?

\- Pourquoi posséder Adam qui était surveillé par la Garnison ? Il aurait été plus simple pour Azazel de posséder le premier Humain venu. Était-ce par vengeance ? demande Raphaël.

Balthazar a l'air surpris un moment, avant de continuer, une nuance amusée dans sa voix.

\- Oh. Vous ne saviez pas ? Hum. Bon. Je vois. Eh bien à vrai dire, Adam et Ève ne sont pas seulement des élus de Dieu, mais possèdent un pouvoir à part qui coule dans leurs veines et se transmettra de génération en génération. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils pouvaient nous voir et nous entendre sans hurler de douleur. Leur âme aussi est particulière, et le fait d'avoir croqué la pomme de la Connaissance n'a fait qu'accentuer ça. Leur sang comme leur âme sont inestimables. Je pourrais vous expliquer ce foutoir avec des schémas et toutes les équations, mais pour résumer : Adam et Ève ainsi que leurs descendants peuvent voir les Anges, mais sont aussi les seuls Humains à ce jour à pouvoir accueillir dans leur corps des Anges, des Archanges, et même Dieu Lui-même s'il Lui en prenait la fantaisie. Enfin, puisque Adam et Ève sont morts, il ne reste plus que Caïn au monde sur la liste, bien sûr. Bien pratique qu'il ne soit pas mort, en fin de compte : ça aurait annulé la moitié de ma mission. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'Azazel ne pouvait choisir que Adam, Ève ou Caïn. Tout autre Humain aurait explosé s'il avait essayé ne serait-ce que de glisser un doigt en eux. Littéralement. Sans sous-entendu déplacé.

J'entends ricaner Uriel dans les gradins. Il est bien le seul.

Balthazar semble réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus basse et pensive, comme pour lui-même :

\- Mais tout cela n'est valable bien sûr que si Azazel fonctionne encore comme un Ange... Et il est vrai qu'il a toujours été du genre rancunier...

Michael tourne les yeux vers moi.

\- Continue ton récit, Castiel.

Un peu déstabilisé par les révélations de Balthazar, je m'efforce de reprendre le cours de mon rapport. Où en étais-je ?

\- Azazel... a salué Ève, qui éprouvait de la peur. J'ai voulu neutraliser l'ennemi avant de donner l'alerte, pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'enfuir. C'est alors qu'il a apposé sa main sur un sceau tracé avec le sang d'Adam sur le mur. J'ai été aussitôt paralysé et projeté à l'autre bout de la Terre, droit sur une cité humaine, et privé de mes pouvoirs pendant environ quatre heures.

\- Pourrais-tu reproduire ce sceau de mémoire ?

\- Oui. »

Je lève une main et laisse une infime partie de ma Grâce perler au bout de mes doigts. Je trace le sceau dans l'air devant moi, ayant retenu précisément les éléments composant le sceau, la forme et l'aspect des traces que j'ai vues sur le mur me donnant une indication du sens et de l'ordre à respecter pour créer le sceau. Le cercle et les signes de lumière flottent dans l'air devant moi, ondulant légèrement sous les mouvements de l'air.

Un glapissement outré retentit derrière moi, et je me tourne en même temps que tous mes frères vers les Sœurs du Destin qui viennent de se lever, les yeux écarquillés et les ailes tremblantes.

« Ceci est un sceau de bannissement ! Son usage est formellement interdit et nul ne doit le voir !

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, sœurettes... Il semble qu'Azazel le connaît, et tous nos frères ici présents également, maintenant. » dit Balthazar en se lissant les plumes.

Je vois Uriel ricaner sous cape et Anael le rappeler à l'ordre d'un coup d'aile sévère sur le crâne.

Les Sœurs s'échangent à présent des paroles à voix basse entre elles, visiblement furieuses. D'un léger geste de ma main, je dissipe le sceau et la partie infime de ma Grâce qui le composait réintègre mon corps.

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, Sœurs du Destin, quel est ce sceau et comment Azazel en a-t-il pris connaissance ? exige Michael d'une voix imposante.

Les Sœurs du Destin se tournent vers lui d'un bloc.

\- Castiel n'a pas menti, il s'agit en effet d'un sceau qui prive temporairement tout Ange aux alentours de ses pouvoirs, et l'expédie aussi loin que possible sur la planète. Il fait partie des sceaux qui sont interdits car dangereux et qui nécessitent du sang humain ou de consumer une âme humaine.

\- Je confirme, le sang humain et les âmes humaines, et tout particulièrement ceux d'Adam, Ève et Caïn, recèlent assez de puissance pour accomplir des œuvres néfastes, renchérit Balthazar en hochant de la tête.

\- Néfastes... comme libérer Lucifer de sa cage, par exemple ? Ou invoquer la Mère des Monstres ?

Les trois Sœurs acquiescent en silence, gravement.

\- Castiel et Camael n'ont jamais posé un pied à la bibliothèque. Azazel, en revanche, la visitait régulièrement. Il n'était qu'un Chérubin de second grade, et était toujours si poli, spirituel et agréable. Contrairement à tous ces soldats qui manquent de subtilité et de réflexion, il était instruit et s'intéressait à tout. Nous ne nous sommes pas méfiées et au bout de quelques siècles avons cessé de le surveiller lorsqu'il venait...

Raphaël pousse un soupir agressif.

\- La bibliothèque sera interdite dorénavant aux Chérubins, sauf dans le cadre d'une mission. Vous surveillerez le moindre signe enochian qui sera lu et nous préviendrez au moindre soupçon.

Les Sœurs s'inclinent, les ailes basses, l'air contrit et tendu. Au vu des regards venimeux qu'elles s'échangent, je pense qu'elles attendent avec impatience d'être seules pour régler leurs comptes.

\- Une dernière question : existe-t-il un sceau qui supprime tous les pouvoirs des Anges dans une zone précise, sans pour autant les bannir ?

\- Non. Il n'existe rien de tel à notre connaissance.

Les Archanges congédient les Sœurs et Balthazar en silence, et se concertent brièvement entre eux avant de se tourner vers moi pour annoncer leur verdict. Michael prend la parole pour eux.

\- Castiel. Nous te reconnaissons innocent de l'extermination des 264 Humains que tu as écrasés et mutilés. Ephra et Yasen seront chargés de les ramener à la vie, d'effacer leur mémoire et de réparer les dégâts matériels.

Il tourne les yeux vers mes deux camarades qui se sont levés précipitamment à l'annonce de leurs noms.

\- Ephra. Yasen. Ne ramenez à la vie que les Humains vertueux, et laissez rôtir en Enfer les pécheurs. Leurs misérables âmes ne valent pas la peine d'une excursion là-dessous.

Ephra et Yasen hochent la tête avec ferveur.

Raphaël poursuit à mon intention :

\- Le retard que tu as pris pour donner l'alerte est justifié, Castiel. En revanche, rien ne nous prouve que tu n'as pas tenté d'entraîner tes camarades dans un piège pour aider Azazel. Nous ne jugeons pas un redressement nécessaire, mais ton secteur est retiré de ta responsabilité, tu seras surveillé par tes frères de la Garnison jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne seras jamais laissé seul, et Anael devra rendre des rapports quotidiens te concernant. Au moindre mot ou geste suspect, je t'envoie tout droit en redressement. Compris ? »

J'acquiesce humblement, et les Archanges disparaissent en un bruissement de plumes.

L'amphithéâtre se vide alors progressivement, la majorité des Anges s'envolant aussitôt pour retourner à leur mission. Les Sœurs du Destin ont disparu, ainsi que Balthazar et Samandriel.

En un battement d'ailes, la Garnison entière m'entoure en un cercle parfait. Anael est souriant alors qu'il pose deux mains sur mon épaule, et deux autres sur celle de Camael.

« Castiel, Camael. Vous êtes d'excellents soldats tous les deux, et votre cœur est pur. Je n'ai pas douté de vous un instant.

Je me sens sourire, et je vois du coin de l’œil que Camael aussi sourit.

Uriel émet un grognement condescendant.

\- Cam' et Cas', des suppôts de Lucifer ? Franchement, il faudrait être dérangé pour y croire !

\- Raphaël semblait y croire, lui, réponds-je sans ciller.

Anael retire ses mains de nos épaules, et reprend son attitude de général de la Garnison.

\- Castiel, conformément aux ordres donnés, tu seras toujours accompagné d'un soldat jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous procéderons par roulements. Levanael, Castiel t'assistera dans ta mission aujourd'hui, et Miz s'occupera de lui demain à la tombée du jour. Puis Ecaop prendra le relais. Et ainsi de suite. Je vous surveillerai constamment.

Je regarde Anael fixement avant de demander tout à coup :

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement lorsque j'ai donné l'alerte ? Lucifer est-il vraiment libre ?

Je les vois tous se figer légèrement, à l'exception de Camael qui dévisage lui aussi Anael avec curiosité, probablement aussi avide de réponses que moi.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux... Nous sommes tombés au sol avant de pouvoir atterrir. Nous n'avions plus aucun pouvoir, et nous ne pouvions même plus voler, déclare Anael.

\- Ève était là, les bras et la bouche maculés du sang d'Adam qui gisait à terre, atrocement mutilé, au milieu d'un sceau. Mais elle n'était plus elle-même... souffle Siosp en baissant les yeux.

\- Elle riait, Castiel. Elle riait à gorge déployée, et était en train d'achever une invocation. Avec les os d'Abel, son propre sang, et celui d'Adam... précise Ecaop.

\- Avant le début du procès, les Archanges ont dit que notre soudain silence les a convaincus que tu nous avais menés dans un piège, et c'est pour cette raison que tu as été isolé.

\- Et Azazel ? Était-il encore dans le corps d'Adam ? je demande, en essayant de me figurer la scène.

\- Non, il avait repris sa forme véritable, qui n'a plus rien d'un Chérubin, articule Hcoma avec un dégoût évident. Il était composé de suie noire, de brouillard, d'écailles, et ses ailes... Ses ailes étaient... Il s'est ri de nous, et nous a annoncé qu'Ève était à présent la Mère des Monstres en personne, qu'elle allait libérer Lucifer, et qu'ensemble, ils apporteraient l'Apocalypse sur la Terre.

\- L'Apocalypse ? dis-je en tournant les yeux vers Anael.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit. Puis, Ève a ouvert la porte de la cage de Lucifer. Nous pensions notre dernière heure venue, et étions prêts à périr en guerriers, même sans nos pouvoirs. Nous y étions résignés. Mais Lucifer s'est contenté de nous adresser un étrange sourire assorti d'un clin d’œil. C'est alors qu'ils ont tous disparu, et que nos pouvoirs sont revenus.

Pourquoi Lucifer aurait-il épargné la Garnison qui était à sa merci ? Je renonce à comprendre. Beaucoup de choses échappent à la logique. La fausse mort de Caïn, par exemple.

Anael reprend la parole après un court silence :

\- Assez perdu de temps en paroles. Nous avons du travail à accomplir. Ephra, Yasen, vous avez entendu ? Les ordres sont les ordres. Allez immédiatement ressusciter les Humains vertueux, quitte à aller les chercher dans tout le Paradis, et réparez les dégâts commis sur la cité humaine. Camael, retourne vite à ton poste auprès de Caïn, et préviens-moi immédiatement si l'Humain agit de manière étrange. Ne le quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde. Tous les autres, retournez à votre mission d'observation. Levanael, tu es chargé d'être l'ombre de Castiel pour la journée. »

Les ordres sont les ordres, et nous obéissons tous à la seconde même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Est-ce que c'est une... chèvre... ? »


	8. La chèvre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Camael et Castiel ont été déclarés innocents suite au procès, mais des soupçons subsistent sur Castiel. Son secteur lui a été retiré, et il doit être sans arrêt surveillé dorénavant.
> 
> Attention ! Ce chapitre comporte quelques détails un peu glauques qui pourraient être dérangeants...

Voilà presque un millénaire que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cette zone précise au Sud de ce continent. Le secteur de Levanael. Les Humains qui le peuplent ont remarquablement progressé depuis mon dernier passage.

Immobiles et invisibles, nous observons en silence depuis des heures la cité humaine qui grouille à nos pieds. Sans le moindre nuage pour tempérer ses rayons, le soleil frappe la ville et ses habitants sans répit. Les Humains, dans cette partie de la planète, arborent une peau et des cheveux plus sombres et plus résistants à la chaleur. Certains ne portent qu'un pagne, d'autres se couvrent la tête et le corps de tissus noirs et blancs superposés pour se protéger.

L'architecture est sommaire, mais les bâtiments blanchis à la chaux semblent relativement solides. Bien plus que ceux de la cité que j'ai ravagée malgré moi. Nous nous trouvons dans une zone aride, et ces Humains ont développé un ingénieux système d'irrigation pour leur agriculture et leurs jardins. Des flux humains ininterrompus transportent des marchandises sur des charrettes tirées par des animaux. Je me demande ce que pensent mes frères chargés des animaux en les voyant ainsi réduits en esclavage par les Humains. A moins que Père ne les ait justement créés en ce but, tout comme la Garnison a été spécialement créée pour veiller sur l'Humanité.

Observer ces contrées de plus près et comparer l'évolution de ces Humains avec ceux de mon secteur est plutôt intéressant, et me fait oublier brièvement mon châtiment et la perte de mes responsabilités sur mon secteur. La punition que les Archanges ont choisi de m'infliger est plus offensante que douloureuse, car me sachant loyal et obéissant, je ne doute pas que la vérité finira par jaillir et me remettre dans mon bon droit.

Bien que ces dernières années j'ai été principalement attribué à l'observation d'Adam, Ève et leur progéniture, mon secteur d'origine, lui, se trouve plus vers le Nord. Je suis responsable de ce qui s'y produit, et suis appelé en priorité s'il fallait y agir. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été personnellement chargé d'effacer la mémoire des géniteurs de Adam et Ève, ainsi que de la centaine d'Humains ayant assisté à la grossesse ou à la naissance. Je les avais surveillés de près, par la suite, afin de m'assurer qu'aucun souvenir ne réapparaissait. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité prévue dans la nouvelle procédure, étant donné que c'était la première fois que l'ordre d'effacer plusieurs mois de vie de la mémoire d'un groupe humain était donné. Or, il se trouve que je sais effacer la mémoire des Humains et créer de faux souvenirs mieux que personne. J'ai un _talent_ pour cela, semble-t-il.

Mon regard glisse sur le flot humain de l'artère principale de la cité qui débouche sur un marché, et mes pensées dérivent vers Adam et Ève. Après avoir été chassés du Jardin d'Eden, ils ne se sont guère éloignés, et ont vécu dans une douce chaleur et un climat propice pour le bétail et l'agriculture. Jamais ils n'ont rencontré leurs semblables qui vivaient bien plus au Nord sur le continent. C'était pourtant dans ce but qu'ils ont désobéi à Dieu. Était-ce pour L'apaiser qu'ils ont renoncé à les rechercher ?

Encore une question à laquelle je n'aurai jamais de réponse.

La voix de Levanael me tire de ma méditation.

« En moyenne huit enfants par Humaine, dont environ la moitié reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour se reproduire à son tour. Ils sont déjà des millions, et à ce rythme là, ils seront bientôt des milliards. Plus nombreux que nous tous réunis.

Son ton est pensif, lointain.

Je quitte des yeux un enfant qui tire de toutes ses forces un âne chargé de ballots qui semble bien décidé à rester sur place. L'âne a les yeux rivés sur nous avec déférence, comme s'il pouvait nous voir. Sans doute le peut-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je surprends des animaux à m'observer alors que je suis invisible. Mais la Garnison ne surveille que les Humains : mes connaissances sur les animaux sont fort limitées et je ne peux que faire des suppositions.

\- Les Humains se multiplient, mais notre nombre reste inchangé, poursuit Levanael. Pourrons-nous les observer efficacement pour toujours ? Nous ne sommes pas omniscients. Riemu mort, nous ne sommes plus que _quatorze_... Quatorze Anges pour surveiller des millions d'Humains.

\- Seuls les Léviathans pouvaient nous tuer, et ils ont été enfermés, Levanael. Notre nombre ne changera plus.

\- Lucifer projette d'exterminer les Humains et nous ignorons les objectifs et l'étendue des pouvoirs de la Mère des Monstres. Le sort des Humains repose sur la Garnison alors qu'Azazel peut neutraliser nos Grâces, et nous ignorons même comment il s'y prend !

J'observe fixement Levanael pendant un long moment. Son corps a beau être figé comme une montagne, sa Grâce lumineuse esquisse des arabesques dans son corps qui s'entrelacent dans un rythme chaotique. Ce n'est pas la peur qui l'agite. En bon soldat, il ne ressent pas la peur. Non. C'est la crainte de l'échec. De faillir à notre mission.

Moi, j'ai confiance en notre Père. Il ne laisserait pas Lucifer détruire des êtres créés à Son image, à qui Il a légué la Terre. Nous devons garder la foi. Et il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que mes frères la conservent aussi.

Je pose deux mains sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Sa Grâce s'éclaire un peu plus à mon contact.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, Levanael. Derrière nous se tiennent tous nos frères, nos grands frères et Dieu. La Garnison ne se fera pas piéger une seconde fois, nous sommes sur nos gardes.

Levanael tourne ses yeux d'un brun chaud mêlé de vert dans ma direction. Je vois sa Grâce s'écouler de manière plus ordonnée dans son corps alors qu'il esquisse un sourire sans joie.

\- Les choses étaient tellement plus simples quand ils n'étaient encore qu'une centaine de poissons. Tu te souviens ? Pas de Paradis, ni d'Enfer. Tous les enfants de Dieu vivaient ensemble en harmonie sur la Terre... » murmure-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je ne réponds rien et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la cité humaine. L'enfant a fini par convaincre l'âne de bouger et a rejoint l'étal où travaillent ses parents.

Oui, il est vrai que les choses étaient plus simples lorsque le continent unique commençait tout juste à se diviser. Et que nous foulions tous la même Terre. Mais nous avons été créés pour obéir et combattre, et non pas pour savourer la Création.

Mon regard se pose sur un homme qui longe un mur, tête baissée, son avant-bras essayant de dissimuler son visage. Il vacille légèrement, comme soûl, et j'entends sa respiration saccadée. Il semble essayer de s'éloigner de la foule. En observant de plus près, je vois que la peau sombre de son cou est ensanglantée, sous la main qu'il a plaquée dessus. Sa bouche aussi est maculée de sang.

Je le pointe silencieusement du doigt pour indiquer à Levanael cette anomalie, et nous échangeons un regard grave. L'homme se glisse dans une ruelle vide, se recroqueville dans un coin sombre et se met à pleurer comme un enfant.

« J'ai assisté à quelques cas d'anthropophagie, il y a quelques décennies, déclare Levanael, les yeux plissés.

J'observe l'homme qui marmonne des mots incompréhensibles entre ses sanglots, et me penche pour tendre une main vers lui, le frôlant très légèrement du bout d'un doigt. Aussitôt, un flot de couleurs, de sons, d'odeurs m'envahit sous la forme de souvenirs mouvants et plus ou moins précis. Des rires, des bras tièdes qui l'entourent. Ses enfants qui lèvent des yeux confiants vers lui. L'un d'eux meurt d'une morsure de serpent, dans ses bras, et il laisse libre court à ses larmes. Sa courte vie de quelques décennies seulement défile devant mes yeux, mais je chasse ces souvenirs qui ne me sont d'aucune utilité, et glisse vers sa mémoire la plus récente.

 

_Une douleur subite dans son cou. Il essaye de se débattre, mais son agresseur est trop fort. Un poignet tailladé se presse d'autorité contre ses lèvres. Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il tombe à terre. Tout est flou. L'agresseur s'éloigne, vague silhouette sombre._

_Il a soif. Si soif._

_Ils le regardent tous, sa femme, ses enfants, lui parlent avec inquiétude, et le sang coule bruyamment dans leurs veines, pompé par leur cœur. Leurs cris. Le goût du sang. Il ne peut plus s'arrêter._

_Soif. Si soif._

 

\- Ce n'est pas de l'anthropophagie, dis-je en retirant ma main et en me redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce, alors ?

\- Quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose.

Levanael me regarde fixement.

\- Appelons Anael. Lui saura quoi faire. »

Nous sommes sur le point d'appeler notre général lorsqu'une voix neutre résonne dans nos têtes :

_**La Garnison est convoquée pour une réunion de crise, salle 3609.** _

 

* * *

Anael se tient debout devant nous, les mains posées sur la table. Il attend en silence que les retardataires arrivent. Camael apparaît à sa place, puis Miz. Une fois la Garnison au grand complet présente et silencieuse, Anael nous regarde un à un avec sérieux avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vous ai tous convoqués à la demande des Sœurs du Destin, mais aussi et surtout car nombre d'entre vous m'ont signalé des événements inhabituels chez les Humains. Il me faut une vue d'ensemble et des faits précis avant d'alerter les Archanges.

J'échange un regard avec Levanael. Mes frères semblent se retenir de parler : ils sont tendus et leur Grâce tourbillonne dans leur corps avec impatience.

\- Bien, reprend Anael en tournant les yeux vers Camael. Il s'agit de Caïn.

L'Ange de la Joie lève vivement la tête vers notre général.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

Anael s'assied lentement, croisant ses mains sous sa tête.

\- Les Sœurs du Destin m'ont signalé que Caïn aurait déjà dû se reproduire. C'est écrit. Il doit avoir un fils qui s'appellera Henok.

Silence.

Camael garde ses yeux dorés fixés sur notre général. Anael plisse les yeux et le dévisage calmement.

\- N'as-tu rien à nous signaler, Camael ? Qu'est-ce qui a empêché Caïn de s'accoupler ? N'a-t-il donc pas rencontré d'Humaine à son goût sur son chemin ?

L'Ange de la joie répond d'une voix posée et douce, bien que l'or de ses yeux ait adopté une nuance froide.

\- Le cœur de Caïn est lourd de remords et il cherche à racheter le meurtre de son frère en faisant le bien autour de lui. Il a effectivement rencontré des Humaines, mais n'a jamais cherché à s'accoupler avec elles. Il ne veut pas aggraver son cas en cédant à la tentation de la chair.

Anael pousse un soupir exaspéré et rétorque d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je vois. Explique à l'Humain que s'accoupler ne sera pas considéré comme un péché, puisque nous avons besoin de sa descendance qui aura une grande importance à l'avenir, selon les Sœurs. S'il ne coopère pas, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de lui envoyer les Chérubins sans grade pour le rendre fou d'amour pour la première Humaine convenable qui croisera son chemin.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Caïn se reproduira dans l'année sans faute, répond Camael sans hésitation.

Anael acquiesce gravement, puis tourne les yeux vers le reste de la Garnison.

\- Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, passons aux incidents auxquels vous avez assisté.

\- Castiel et moi avons vu un Humain blessé au cou qui semblait avoir bu du sang, annonce Levanael. Castiel, le plus doué d'entre nous pour explorer la mémoire humaine, a lu ses souvenirs.

\- Il s'est fait attaquer, on l'a forcé à boire du sang, et depuis il ressent un besoin irrépressible de boire du sang humain. Il a massacré sa propre famille, je précise en repensant aux souvenirs de l'Humain que j'ai vus.

Anael prend consciencieusement des notes en enochian, sans doute pour préparer son rapport à remettre aux Archanges.

Uriel prend la parole à son tour :

\- Dans la cité que je surveillais, tous les Humains sont tombés malades en même temps. Et tous atteints de maladies différentes et nouvelles, qui plus est.

\- Dans mon secteur, une centaine d'Humains se laissent mourir de faim et de soif ! renchérit Hcoma. Ils ont de quoi se sustenter à portée de main, mais ils ne bougent pas d'un pouce pour se servir !

Et soudain, tous mes frères se mettent à parler en même temps en une véritable cacophonie. Deux tribus amies et pacifistes se sont mises à s'affronter de manière violente et sanglante. A l'autre bout du continent, les Humains commettent des excès de nourriture ou de boisson jusqu'à en périr. Miz a vu de ses propres yeux un Humain quitter sa peau comme un serpent et changer totalement d'apparence. Rachel a vu des Humains maîtriser des pouvoirs obscurs pour torturer leurs ennemis. Et presque tous ont remarqué la disparition de nombreux enfants humains âgés de un jour à deux ans : quelques dizaines de milliers. Peut-être plus. Il est difficile d'être précis, étant donné que nous ne sommes pas omniscients et ne pouvons pas surveiller chaque mètre de cette planète en permanence.

Anael continue de prendre des notes, tandis que j'écoute mes frères parler. Je suis stupéfait. C'est bien la première fois que la Garnison est confrontée à autant d'incidents en si peu de temps.

Seul Camael reste silencieux à nous écouter. Étant le Gardien attitré de Caïn, il n'a par conséquent plus de secteur, et donc plus de cités humaines à observer. Il n'a pas pu observer de lui-même tous ces phénomènes. Surveiller un seul Humain doit être moins intéressant que des groupes de plusieurs milliers. Mais c'est sa mission à présent.

\- Toute cette effervescence est due à la libération de Lucifer et à la fusion de la Mère des Monstres, je suppose ? demande Yasen directement à Anael.

Anael cesse d'écrire et lève ses yeux d'un vert foncé vers Yasen, et acquiesce gravement.

\- C'est la seule explication logique. J'ignore si c'est Lucifer, Ève ou encore Azazel qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Nos grands frères en sauront probablement plus que moi.

\- Que devons-nous faire, Anael ? demande Levanael en remuant légèrement les ailes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à devoir combattre immédiatement.

\- Rien. Nous signalons la situation à nos supérieurs hiérarchiques et nous attendons les ordres. Retournez à vos postes et continuez de m'informer. Je vais immédiatement rédiger et transmettre mon rapport. »

 

* * *

Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon, plongeant la ville dans l'obscurité. Les Humains allument quelques torches. Levanael se tient à mes côtés, et compte pour la centième fois le nombre approximatif d'Humains « infectés » dans la cité. Nombre qui ne cesse d'augmenter.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre, et Miz se pose doucement entre nous deux. Levanael tourne les yeux vers lui.

« Miz. Tu prends le relais pour surveiller Castiel ? »

Miz tourne ses yeux d'un marron clair vers Levanael, et acquiesce lentement sans ciller. Puis, sans un mot, il pose ses mains sur mon épaule et déploie ses ailes.

Je le suis sans hésitation, et quelques secondes plus tard nous atterrissons tous deux plus au Nord et à l'Ouest, où le soleil n'est pas encore couché mais commence à décliner à l'horizon. Voilà donc le secteur de Miz. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.

Nous surplombons une petite cité, moins importante et moins belle que celle de Levanael, aux murs sombres, épais et peu chaleureux, que seules quelques lierres grimpants égayent. Le ciel est chargé de nuages gris. Le climat est plus frais ici, or, étrangement, les Humains déambulent nus, et...

Je plisse les yeux en observant plus attentivement, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des habitations. J'ai bien entendu l'habitude de voir des Humains s'accoupler, mais jamais de manière aussi frénétique, à l'air libre, et surtout, tous à la fois. Tous les habitants de la cité sont en train de s'accoupler. _Tous_. Plusieurs centaines d'Humains, tous nus malgré le froid, à même le sol, parfois même à trois, quatre, ou... quinze ?

Je relève les yeux pour regarder Miz qui observe la cité, impassible, l'air même de s'ennuyer.

« Depuis quand se comportent-il comme cela ? je demande, intrigué.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de l’œuvre de Lucifer. Lucifer veut voir la race humaine s'éteindre, et non pas se reproduire encore plus que prévu. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que pourraient y trouver Lucifer, Azazel, ni même Ève.

A moins que ce soit une tradition humaine dans cette zone du continent ?

\- Depuis environ une heure, répond Miz d'une voix neutre.

Il s'agit donc d'un comportement anormal à signaler. Un de plus.

\- As-tu averti Anael ? je demande.

\- Je viens de le faire. Ainsi que le reste de la Garnison.

Je le regarde un moment et il me renvoie mon regard sans ciller. Sa grâce s'écoule calmement dans son corps, mais produit quelques bulles au niveau de ses épaules. Un léger rictus effleure son visage, et il croise les bras en reportant son attention sur la cité.

J'en fais de même, observant trois hommes sur une charrette placés de sorte à ce que celui du milieu soit pénétré par le rectum tout en introduisant lui-même son phallus dans celui de l'autre homme. A quelques mètres d'eux, une femme s'accouple avec un cheval.

Voilà qui n'est pas ordinaire. Et qui ne va aboutir à aucune reproduction. Quel est l'intérêt dans tout ça ?

J'entends un bruissement d'ailes à ma gauche, et Uriel se pose au sol, les yeux rivés sur la cité d'où s'élèvent les cris des Humains jusqu'à nous.

\- C'est donc vrai ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air ravi.

\- Uriel ? Que fais-tu là ? je demande, perplexe. Ce n'est pas ton secteur.

\- Tu plaisantes, Cas' ? Des Humains qui forniquent avec des chevaux ? Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

Un autre bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre, et Htmorda est là lui aussi.

\- Une Humaine et un cheval ? Leur amour ne marchera jamais, annonce-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Je suis certain que le cheval va l'achever avec sa fougue, mes frères, clame Rachel qui vient lui aussi d'arriver.

\- On parie ? Elle a les hanches larges et solides, rétorque Uriel.

Je vois tous les soldats de la Garnison nous rejoindre un à un. La petite cité humaine est à présent encerclée d'Anges invisibles qui observent attentivement les habitants forniquer. La Garnison au grand complet est là, à l'exception d'Anael et Camael.

\- Est-ce que c'est une... chèvre... ? murmure Zedekiel en se penchant pour mieux regarder l'agitation dans une des étables.

Mes frères et moi regardons aussitôt dans cette direction. En effet, trois Humains entourent une chèvre terrorisée. Un homme la besogne par derrière, une femme se trémousse à califourchon sur son dos, tandis qu'un autre homme tente de s'accoupler avec.. la bouche de la chèvre.

Je pense que nos camarades de la division des animaux n'apprécieraient guère.

\- Le singe imberbe essaye de s'accoupler avec la bouche de la chèvre ! jubile Uriel en ricanant.

J'entends Levanael et Zedekiel ricaner à leur tour, et je ne peux réprimer un demi sourire en tâchant de rester imperturbable, comme se doit de l'être tout Guerrier de Dieu.

Mais soudain, la chèvre se rebiffe et émascule l'homme d'un coup de dents rageur. Cet animal a un esprit combatif admirable et se met à ruer pour chasser les autres Humains hargneusement. Uriel s'esclaffe pour de bon cette fois et lance :

\- Voilà le sort réservé aux baiseurs de bouches de chèvres !

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tout haut, suivi par tous mes frères. Ou presque. Miz, lui, n'a pas bronché, même si sa Grâce pétille d'amusement.

L'Humain castré est tombé au sol en criant de douleur, et son camarade laisse s'enfuir la chèvre pour s'empresser de le besogner avec fougue alors qu'il se vide de son sang. Mes frères se mettent à encourager bruyamment l'animal dans sa fuite alors que d'autres Humains tentent de s'emparer d'elle.

Je n'avais jamais vu des Humains agir de manière aussi irrationnelle et ridicule.

Uriel a gagné son pari : l'Humaine est sortie vivante de son étreinte avec le cheval, et s'est jetée au milieu d'une mêlée d'hommes, de femmes dont deux complètement fripées par l'âge, d'enfants, de chiens et de poules.

Nos rires s'évanouissent brusquement lorsqu'Anael atterrit devant nous en un bruissement furieux de plumes, nous toisant d'un regard glacial et visiblement mécontent. Le silence se fait, à l'exception des cris d'extase et de douleur jaillissant de la cité humaine.

Notre Général nous regarde froidement un à un.

\- Retournez à vos postes, soldats, avant que je ne vous expédie tous en redressement.

Mes frères ne se le font pas dire deux fois et s'envolent tous dans le ciel en un concert de froissement de plumes. Seuls Miz et moi-même restons immobiles face à Anael.

Notre Général jette un œil à la cité humaine. La folie humaine semble empirer et devenir beaucoup moins amusante. J'aperçois un homme pénétrer avec vigueur un cadavre verdâtre dont les intestins grouillant d'asticots débordent, un autre trancher la gorge d'une femme et tenter d'y fourrer son pénis dont la peau à vif est si irritée par les frottements qu'elle se détache en lambeaux sanglants, tandis qu'une autre femme enceinte et éventrée, plus loin, expire sous les assauts d'une vingtaine d'Humains dont certains utilisent des objets plus ou moins tranchants.

\- Ceci est l’œuvre d'un démon. Une créature façonnée par Lucifer lui-même.

La voix d'Anael résonne légèrement dans ma tête, et je comprends qu'il s'adresse également au reste de la Garnison.

\- D'après les Archanges, ils sont sept répartis sur la Terre, chacun représentant un péché humain. Celui-ci... dit Anael en indiquant la cité du doigt. C'est celui de la Luxure.

Miz et moi-même parcourons aussitôt du regard la cité en cherchant le démon en question.

\- La Garnison a pour ordre direct de les trouver et de les enfermer en Enfer pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nuire aux Humains. Écoutez tous attentivement le sort que je vais utiliser, vous en aurez besoin.

Une Humaine couverte de semence de la tête aux pieds dévore avidement les excréments d'un vieillard. La chèvre s'est à nouveau fait capturer. Le démon semble aussi pousser les Humains à l'inceste. Mais je ne vois pas le démon.

\- Cherchez un Humain au visage monstrueux et exhalant une légère odeur de soufre. Michael dit que ces démons peuvent posséder n'importe quel Humain, sans autorisation nécessaire.

\- Je le vois » coupe Miz en pointant du doigt une habitation.

Une femme et deux hommes s'y livrent à une étreinte relativement classique par rapport à ce que l'on peut voir dans le reste de la cité. Et, effectivement, la femme semble posséder deux visages. Celui de l'Humaine, lisse et doux, et un autre superposé, aux traits visqueux et muni d'une épaisse langue noire aussi longue qu'un serpent.

Anael tend aussitôt une main vers le démon et se met à réciter une formule en enochian que je grave consciencieusement dans ma mémoire. Le démon cesse soudain de forniquer et se met à hurler de tous ses poumons. Le visage hideux se trouble, et l'Humaine ouvre largement la bouche, une fumée noire et dense s'échappant de sa gorge avant de plonger au sol, y laissant seulement des cendres fumantes.

La cité humaine devient brusquement silencieuse et immobile. Les Humains cessent de bouger, et semblent pétrifiés en constatant ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Une jeune Humaine qui tenait son père attaché à un arbre se met à sangloter en demandant pardon.

« Dois-je leur effacer la mémoire ? je demande, en observant la vague de panique horrifiée qui déferle sur la cité.

Anael observe sans ciller les Humains nus et affolés, et je vois sa Grâce se contracter légèrement.

\- Non. L'ordre n'était que d'éliminer le démon. Rien de plus.

\- Et les ordres sont les ordres. » je conclus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « C'était évident que Lucy chercherait à nous faucher notre meilleure arme. »


	9. Les armes de Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Les Sœurs du Destin ont signalé que Caïn aurait déjà dû avoir un fils nommé Henok, et Camael a assuré que cela serait fait dans l'année. Les monstres d'Ève commencent à apparaître un peu partout sur la planète, tandis que les quatre Cavaliers s'en prennent aux Humains. La Garnison reçoit l'ordre d'enfermer en Enfer les Sept Péchés.

Caïn s'est laissé pousser les cheveux et a sommairement taillé sa barbe. Assis sur un tronc d'arbre à l'extérieur de l'habitation, il sculpte un morceau de bois minutieusement, ne montrant aucune réaction aux cris déchirants qui proviennent de l'intérieur des murs de pierre.

Mais il faut dire que l'Humaine subit les affres de l'accouchement depuis que le soleil s'est levé. Et à présent, l'astre est sur le point de se fondre dans l'horizon brumeux. Ce que la reproduction humaine est laborieuse...

C'est Camael qui est chargé de me surveiller, aujourd'hui. C'est la raison de ma présence en ce jour.

Anael, lui, est présent uniquement pour s'assurer que l'engeance de Caïn naîtra sans encombre, viable, masculin comme le prédisent les Sœurs, et résistant. Sans quoi Caïn n'aura plus qu'à recommencer, avec cette Humaine ou avec une autre.

Je me suis habitué à être surveillé. Après des millions d'années de solitude à entendre constamment mes camarades dans ma tête mais ne les croiser qu'occasionnellement, ce changement est étrangement plaisant. Mes frères ont toujours été pour moi de vagues notions sans consistance. Abstraites. Je commence seulement à apercevoir les nuances dans leur caractère et ce qui les distingue les uns des autres.

Je suis conscient qu'il s'agit d'une punition. Et être privé de mes responsabilités sur le secteur qui était à ma charge depuis toujours est blessant et humiliant, mais je me sens à présent lié à mes frères par autre chose que la Mission.

Je tourne les yeux vers Anael qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis son arrivée, les yeux fixés sur la femme de Caïn qui, en proie aux contractions, pleure et crie dans les bras de sa sœur qui tente de l'assister dans cette épreuve. Je me demande si Anael éprouve encore l'envie de faciliter l'accouchement, comme il l'avait envisagé pour les parents de Adam et Ève, ou si le redressement a éliminé toute trace de compassion mal placée en lui.

Camael est invisible, comme nous. Car si Caïn peut nous voir et nous entendre sans la moindre difficulté, ce n'est pas le cas de sa femme, ainsi que des quelques centaines d'Humains qui vivent dans les hauts plateaux aux alentours. L'Ange de la Joie est aussi immobile qu'une pierre, mais je vois sa Grâce s'agiter dans son corps, formant comme des filaments de lumière pure qui s'entrelacent de manière chaotique. Ses yeux dorés sont vitreux alors qu'il observe Caïn fixement. Il ne l'a pas quitté du regard depuis des heures.

Caïn cesse de sculpter son morceau de bois qui a pris une forme vaguement humaine et soupire en levant les yeux vers le ciel, scrutant les montagnes et les nuages effilochés comme s'il cherchait à nous apercevoir. Il ferme alors les yeux, une expression de concentration sereine imprégnant son visage. Du coin de l’œil, je vois les ailes de Camael frémir légèrement et ses yeux s'animer. Sa Grâce s'apaise brusquement et se remet à circuler en ruisseaux fluides et réguliers dans son corps. Je reporte à nouveau mon attention sur Caïn qui esquisse un doux sourire, toujours les yeux fermés.

Est-il en train d'adresser une _prière_ à Camael ?

Je détourne le regard et observe à nouveau l'Humaine au visage luisant de transpiration et convulsé par la souffrance. J'espère seulement que Henok naîtra avant que Rachel ne vienne me chercher pour me superviser à son tour.

Dix lunes se sont écoulées depuis l'apparition du démon de la Luxure, et depuis, les Sept Péchés ont été enfermés en Enfer. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il nous a fallu être extrêmement observateurs et réactifs. Les démons se méfiaient, et faisaient tout leur possible pour passer inaperçus ou pour s'en prendre à des zones que nous ne surveillions pas. Comme Levanael l'avait craint, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour protéger l'ensemble de l'humanité efficacement.

Mais nous avons rempli notre mission. Mes frères ont traqué les démons. Uriel et moi avons expédié en Enfer le dernier ensemble, celui de l'Envie. Non sans quelques dommages collatéraux. L'Envie avait déjà rendu fous les Humains de cette cité en bord de mer quand nous sommes arrivés, et le démon ne cessait de changer de corps humain pour nous échapper. En fin de compte, Uriel a fini par détruire la cité entière avec un ouragan couplé d'un tsunami pour piéger l'ennemi, tandis que je récitais la formule pour l'enfermer en Enfer. Le talent évident de Uriel pour la destruction a été une surprise.

Du bon travail d'équipe, et l'objectif a été atteint. Mais aucun Humain n'a survécu sur toute la longueur de la côte.

Du sang coule sur la couverture, et Anael plisse un peu les yeux en se penchant. Je vois l'enfant apparaître, mais du mauvais côté, semble-t-il. Ce n'est guère étonnant que l'Humaine s'égosille de la sorte si Henok sort en position fœtale et du mauvais côté. D'autant plus que les hanches de l'Humaine sont plutôt étroites. Sa sœur, à ses côtés, panique et tente de tirer à elle les jambes ensanglantées de l'enfant.

« Un garçon. Comme prévu. » soupire Anael, visiblement rassuré.

Diriger la Garnison, avoir la charge de toute l'espèce humaine en s'assurant que le Destin est respecté : c'est une très lourde responsabilité qui repose sur les épaules d'Anael. Si la descendance de Caïn joue un si grand rôle à l'avenir, le bon déroulement de cette naissance est essentiel.

L'enfant est à présent tout à fait sorti du corps de sa mère, et son crâne arbore déjà des cheveux aussi noirs que l'étaient ceux d'Abel. Il hurle vigoureusement, tandis qu'elle perd connaissance, baignant dans son sang. Anael déploie ses ailes et s'envole aussitôt, sans doute pour annoncer aux Sœurs que l'erreur a été réparée avec succès.

Caïn se lève enfin pour aller voir son fils, et Camael le suit des yeux. Son regard exprime quelque chose d'étranger que je ne saurais décrire.

 

* * *

_**La Garnison et l'Ange Balthazar sont convoqués par les Archanges dans la salle de la Justice, immédiatement.** _

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel en entendant la voix résonner dans mon crâne et déploie mes ailes, prêt à m'envoler. Mais Siosp, mon frère chargé de me surveiller aujourd'hui, reste immobile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel. Il a été dans un état apathique toute la journée. Je tourne les yeux vers lui et lui donne un bref coup d'aile sur le bras pour qu'il s'apprête à s'envoler lui aussi. Il lâche enfin la cité silencieuse du regard en remuant lentement la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Tous les Humains de mon secteur, anéantis.

\- Siosp, les Archanges nous attendent...

Mon frère détruit d'un coup de griffe une habitation emplie de cadavres humains avec un grondement rageur.

Il va nous mettre en retard.

\- Des millions d'années d'observation réduites à néant en un clin d’œil ! Ma mission...

\- Siosp, j'articule plus fort d'un ton cassant.

\- Que vais-je faire à présent ? J'avais une mission, _une seule mission_  ! Je suis fini... Tout est fini pour moi !

\- SIOSP !

Il se tait enfin et tourne ses yeux d'un bleu si foncé qu'ils pourraient passer pour noirs, et me foudroie du regard, les plumes de ses ailes se gonflant d'indignation alors qu'il les déploie agressivement.

\- QUOI ! aboie-t-il en réponse.

\- Nous sommes convoqués. Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas immédiatement.

Ses plumes se dégonflent progressivement et il acquiesce lentement avec un air résigné et défaitiste. Nous prenons notre envol en nous hâtant.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers nous lorsque nous apparaissons dans ce même amphithéâtre où Camael et moi avions été jugés. Un silence lourd de jugement accueille notre retard alors que nous allons nous asseoir dans les gradins avec le reste de la Garnison qui fait face aux trois Archanges. Michael nous suit des yeux froidement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bien. A présent que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Anael ?

Anael se lève lentement, ses trois yeux verts fixant les Archanges sans ciller.

\- Camael m'a informé que Lucifer visite les rêves de Caïn chaque nuit pour le convaincre de lui servir de réceptacle.

Tous les regards convergent vers Camael qui ne réagit nullement. Son corps se tient droit et immobile comme un soldat digne de ce nom, et ses yeux dorés fixent un point lointain. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalise à quel point Camael a changé depuis quelques années. L'Ange de la Joie, dont la Grâce était si vive et légère, qui avait le sourire si facile autrefois, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son regard est dénué d'expression.

\- C'était ce que je craignais, soupire Gabriel. C'était évident que Lucy chercherait à nous faucher notre meilleure arme.

\- Une arme ? Quelle arme ? souffle Siosp à côté de moi, l'air incrédule.

Caïn est un éventuel réceptacle, mais non une arme. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Gabriel. On en a déjà parlé, et c'est non, siffle Raphaël en plissant les yeux.

\- Oh allez, frangin ! Caïn s'est déjà reproduit, on n'a plus besoin de lui !

\- Alors tuons-le. Lucifer ne pourra accéder au Paradis pour s'emparer de lui, intervient Michael avec un calme olympien.

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Camael vaciller presque imperceptiblement.

\- Ce pauvre Humain n'y est pour rien, Michael, rétorque Gabriel, sa Grâce s'embrasant dans son corps. Et les Sœurs n'apprécieraient pas qu'on le tue alors que ce n'était pas écrit. Elles sont déjà bien remontées avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Azazel...

\- Ce serait déjà bien mieux que l'alternative ridicule que tu proposes. On y perdrait bien plus que Lucifer.

Les Archanges se disputent à voix haute à présent, comme s'ils avaient oublié notre présence. L'air est chargé d'électricité. Littéralement.

\- Michael a raison, Gabriel. Si Caïn meurt aujourd'hui et va au Paradis, il sera à notre disposition pour l'éternité et nous pourrons le ressusciter à volonté dès que nous en aurons besoin, et hors de portée de Lucifer. Il est le parfait réceptacle et aucun de ses descendants ne sera d'aussi bonne qualité que lui.

\- Raph, Caïn a déjà suffisamment souffert et nous a bien servi. Si nous le dissimulons aux yeux des Anges et des démons, le problème sera réglé : plus d'arme ! Et ce pauvre type pourra vivre sa vie tranquille !

Michael déploie ses ailes et un éclair traverse violemment l'amphithéâtre, brûlant une large surface du sol.

\- Silence, Gabriel. Si nous utilisons ce sceau sur Caïn, nous ne pourrons plus _jamais_ le retrouver ni l'atteindre le jour où nous aurons besoin de lui. Je préfère stocker une arme plutôt que de la jeter.

\- Hum. Si je puis me permettre...

Je tourne la tête vers Balthazar qui se lève, nullement intimidé par les trois Archanges furieux. Il leur adresse un sourire artificiel sans doute censé être courtois, et continue :

\- Pourquoi ranger ou jeter une arme quand vous pouvez l'utiliser ? Lucifer veut s'inviter dans le corps de Caïn ? Prenez-le de vitesse...

Les Archanges reprennent une posture digne et majestueuse, et Michael fait un bref geste d'une main pour encourager Balthazar à continuer.

\- Lucifer ne pourra s'emparer de Caïn si l'un de vous est déjà en lui. De plus, en cas d'affrontement, posséder un réceptacle aussi spécial que lui vous donnera un avantage certain.

\- C'est à dire ? demande Raphaël en croisant ses mains.

\- Rapidité, puissance, sens et perception exacerbés, télékinésie sans effort, et possibilité d'utiliser tous les sceaux et sorts liés au sang humain ou à l'âme humaine. De plus, si mes calculs sont exacts, posséder un Humain permet de détruire un démon d'un simple contact, alors que sous notre forme actuelle nous ne pouvons que les blesser ou les renvoyer en Enfer : pour les tuer, il nous faut déployer une quantité épuisante d'énergie dévastatrice. Ou utiliser notre lame, mais vous conviendrez qu'elle réduit de beaucoup les possibilités d'attaque et de stratégie. Un hôte permet de _canaliser_ notre énergie et de mieux l'utiliser et la contrôler. Sans compter l'aspect pratique : déambuler incognito parmi les Humains sans les rendre sourds et aveugles. Voyez-vous, un hôte humain comme Caïn, c'est comme une armure très sophistiquée. Les Humains sont faits pour être nos armures. Idéalement, à l'avenir, nous aurons tous notre propre Humain à posséder.

Michael regarde fixement Balthazar et acquiesce lentement.

\- C'est en effet une option envisageable.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas plutôt ramener Abel à la vie pour qu'il serve d'hôte ? Henok vient de naître, et Caïn doit l'élever à présent, intervient Camael.

Gabriel remue la tête avec un soupir agacé.

\- Bien sûr que non. Non seulement cela offenserait les Sœurs du Destin, mais Abel n'est pas qualifié pour être un hôte efficace. Son âme est trop fragile. Son destin était d'être une victime afin de renforcer Caïn, rien de plus. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il soit né alors que nous n'avions besoin que de Caïn ? Ça a toujours été Caïn. Son sang. Sa descendance.

Raphaël esquisse un geste de la main impatient.

\- Nous perdons du temps avec ces questions stupides. La femelle humaine élèvera très bien Henok toute seule. Allons à l'essentiel. Il nous faut obtenir l'accord de Caïn, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, simple formalité, sourit Balthazar d'un geste nonchalant de la main. N'est-ce pas, Camou ?

Camael tourne la tête vers Balthazar. Son regard est illisible.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais m'entretenir avec Caïn dès que la réunion sera terminée.

\- Parfait. Je prendrai moi-même le contrôle du corps de Caïn dès qu'il aura dit oui, conclut Michael. La réunion est terminée. Anael a été mis au courant des instructions générales, voyez avec lui pour le reste. Balthazar, suis-nous.

Ils déploient largement leurs ailes et s'envolent tous les quatre, ne laissant que la Garnison présente dans l'immense amphithéâtre. Anael se tourne aussitôt vers Camael.

\- Camael, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Tu es chargé de convaincre Caïn de dire oui à Michael. Pars immédiatement.

L'Ange de la Joie acquiesce gravement, étire ses larges ailes blanches et s'envole en un bruissement soyeux.

Siosp se plante fermement devant notre Général, une lueur un peu hystérique dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Anael, mes Humains sont tous morts. Tous ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Quels sont les ordres ? Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir quoi faire !

Anael lève une main autoritaire pour le faire taire, puis soupire et se tourne vers nous tous. Il prend la parole d'un ton grave.

\- Suite aux derniers événements, nous avons de nouveaux ordres. Nous avons enfermé une poignée de démons, mais Lucifer en a créé d'autres encore, et a rallié à sa volonté les Cavaliers.

\- Les Cavaliers ? demande Ecaop en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pestilence, Guerre, Famine et Mort. Ce sont les régulateurs naturels de toute vie, et plus particulièrement des Humains. Tous l'ont rejoint volontairement, sauf la Mort que Lucifer a enchaînée faute de pouvoir la convaincre. Et tous les Cavaliers peuvent nous tuer.

Riemu en est effectivement la preuve. Nous ne sommes pas immortels.

Anael continue en haussant la voix.

\- Lucifer se sert d'eux pour anéantir progressivement les Humains, tandis que la Mère des Monstres les transforme en des créatures sanguinaires. Notre rôle d'observation est suspendu, mes frères. Nous sommes en guerre désormais, et devons combattre pour sauver autant d'Humains que possible, et plus particulièrement la descendance de Caïn et de certains autres Humains que je vous indiquerai au fur et à mesure.

\- Et nos secteurs.. !? proteste Siosp en levant les bras au ciel avec un certain sens du drame, visiblement toujours perturbé par son échec.

\- Il n'y a plus de secteurs ! Oubliez les secteurs ! Déplacez-vous constamment, anéantissez tout Humain anormal que vous croiserez, protégez voire ressuscitez les Humains élus, renvoyez en Enfer les démons, agissez d'abord, prévenez-moi ensuite ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Je me chargerai du côté administratif, et vous, agissez comme des _Guerriers de Dieu_  ! Il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit de retour dans sa cage.

\- Comment ça _plus de secteurs_  ?! glapit Siosp, horrifié.

Anael l'ignore et tourne vivement des yeux perçants vers moi.

\- Le châtiment de Castiel, en revanche, tient toujours. Il sera toujours accompagné de l'un de vous, constamment.

J'acquiesce gravement et me replace juste à côté de Siosp qui continue de marmonner quelque chose à propos des secteurs, et déploie mes ailes, prêt à partir au combat.

\- Rompez ! » crie Anael.

Et nous prenons tous notre envol pour parcourir la Terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ils détruiront ce monde, et vous avec. »


	10. Le premier hôte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Henok, le fils de Caïn, est né. Michael veut prendre possession du corps de Caïn avant que Lucifer ne le fasse. La guerre est déclarée, et la mission d'observation suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Moi, Caïn, fils d'Adam et Ève, j'accepte de mon plein gré de servir de réceptacle à l'Archange Michael.

La voix du dernier favori de Dieu sonne haut et clair au beau milieu du désert où nous l'avons amené. Éclairé par la lumière de nos Grâces et par le Soleil, le sable scintille comme de la poudre de diamants. Caïn nous fixe sans ciller, avec la même assurance tranquille que ses parents quelques décennies plus tôt. Le vent caresse les dunes de sable et fait onduler ses cheveux. La Garnison au grand complet, Balthazar et Michael l'encerclent en silence, tous la tête baissée vers lui.

Camael se penche légèrement et lui souffle :

\- Tu dois seulement lui dire _oui_ , Caïn.

Le fils d'Adam et Ève échange un regard avec l'Ange de la Joie, avant de tourner ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable oscillant entre le bleu, le vert et le marron vers l'Archange.

\- C'est _oui_ , Michael, articule Caïn en écartant largement les bras.

Michael ne répond rien, mais s'avance d'un pas au milieu du cercle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à quelques mètres seulement de son réceptacle, les griffes de ses pieds fermement enfoncées dans le sable. Alors, il ferme les yeux, et sa Grâce se met à rayonner, les contours de sa silhouette s'estompant et devenant comme flous.

Balthazar se penche vers moi et murmure :

\- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu, notre race ne possède pas réellement de corps comme les Humains ou les animaux. Nos ailes, notre apparence, nos mains, nos yeux... tout cela n'est qu'une manifestation solide de notre Grâce pour se contenir elle-même en fusion constante avec notre esprit. La Grâce est un élément à part entière, semblable à l'eau, qui peut se durcir, geler, ou s'évaporer... Notre lame est de la Grâce solide, par exemple, et le sceau de bannissement que tu as expérimenté a pour effet de geler la Grâce temporairement.

Je tourne les yeux vers Balthazar qui semble se réjouir, comme si cet instant n'était qu'un simple divertissement et non une étape indispensable à cette guerre et un événement solennel et déterminant.

Et pourquoi donc me raconte-t-il tout ça, à moi ?

Je l'ignore et reporte mon attention vers Michael en plissant les yeux. Son corps a en effet disparu, et c'est une cascade de lumière pure qui plonge droit sur Caïn, s'engouffrant dans son corps qui l'absorbe sans difficulté apparente.

Balthazar, à mes côtés, continue de parler avec enthousiasme en rythmant son discours de gestes de ses mains.

\- Nous sommes, en fin de compte, assez simples à cerner. Une fois que l'on sait comment fonctionne la Grâce, tout est dit. Tandis que les Humains... ah, les Humains ! Réalises-tu la complexité de ces créatures dont tu as suivi l'évolution, Cassy ? Non, bien sûr, on ne t'a rien dit... Ils sont composés de tant d'éléments, leur sang ouvre tant de possibilités, et leur âme est un véritable puits d'énergie. Ils sont comme de la _matière brute de création_ , vois-tu, malléables, on peut les façonner pour à peu près n'importe quel usage si on s'en donne la peine. Par exemple, sais-tu que si on récupère une âme errante qui n'a pas suivi les Faucheurs et qu'on la...

\- Silence, dis-je pour couper son flot interminable de paroles.

Il se tait. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur le corps de Caïn qui a à présent absorbé toute la lumière. A plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, le sable a fondu sous la force de l'énergie et s'est transformé en verre lisse qui reflète nos silhouettes étincelantes et le ciel bleu.

Je le regarde baisser les bras et ouvrir lentement les yeux, l'expression de son visage diamétralement opposée à celle qu'arbore habituellement Caïn. D'autant plus que, par-dessus ce visage, un second apparaît comme en transparence. Celui de Michael. C'est étrange qu'un être aussi minuscule puisse contenir l'aîné des Archanges.

Il inspire lentement, et deux ailes un peu floues émergent de son dos.

\- Ça, c'est une manifestation partielle de sa Grâce, qui est à demi transposée dans une dimension parallèle éphémère, et qui n'est donc pas perceptible directement par les mortels. Mes théories se confirment ! C'est le sang de l'Humain qui...

Soudain, Michael tombe à genoux avec un gémissement étranglé, et Balthazar interrompt sa phrase, surpris.

\- Michael ! crie Anael en posant un genou à terre. Tout va bien ?

Michael ne répond pas, mais je vois son réceptacle trembler légèrement. Il pose une main convulsée sur le sol en verre et relève lentement la tête pour planter un regard glacial droit sur Camael qui a reculé d'un pas sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Des flammèches courent sur sa peau d'emprunt, et la mâchoire du réceptacle est crispée. En observant mieux, je vois que ses veines sont saillantes, rouges et lumineuses. Comme si son sang était de la _lave_ furieuse.

\- Est-ce normal ? je demande à Balthazar.

\- Euh, pas vraiment, non...

Le corps emprunté de Michael se relève alors lentement, sans quitter du regard l'Ange de la Joie qui semble paralysé par ce regard empli de rage à peine contenue. Ses yeux aussi sont rouges, à présent. Les ailes floues et blanchâtres dans le dos de l'Archange se déploient agressivement, et je remarque qu'elles clignotent légèrement, comme si leur existence était fluctuante.

_**LUCIFER NOUS ATTAQUE ! LES CAVALIERS ET LES DÉMONS SONT AVEC LUI ! DEMANDE DE RENFORTS IMMÉDIATS !** _

Nous sursautons à la soudaine voix qui résonne dans nos têtes et nous déployons tous aussitôt nos ailes. J'ai reconnu la voix de Raphaël. C'est un ordre direct, il nous faut obéir. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Mais Anael semble attendre la confirmation de Michael.

Michael, dans son minuscule corps humain, lâche enfin Camael des yeux et nous toise avec autorité, quelques flammèches lézardant ses bras et son visage par moments.

\- Allons-y. »

Il étend plus encore ses ailes fantomatiques, et nous décollons tous immédiatement, lame déjà en main, prêts au combat.

 

* * *

De toute évidence, Michael vole bien plus vite que nous, sous cette forme : au lieu de s'envoler, il a tout simplement disparu. Parcourir cette distance, même en nous hâtant, nous prend plusieurs dizaines de secondes, mais l'Archange, lui, semble s'y être transporté en une fraction de seconde, car il s'y trouve déjà lorsque nous survolons enfin la zone de combat.

En vol groupé avec la Garnison et Balthazar à mes côtés, nous piquons droit vers le sol, traversant une épaisse couche de nuages chargés d'eau et d'électricité. De cette hauteur, j'aperçois une large tache mouvante grandir sur le champ de bataille qui occupe tout le continent, et semble même s'étaler au-delà des océans. Un fléau qui s'étend inexorablement. J'aperçois d'innombrables points lumineux et vifs consteller la masse noire et grouillante. Ce sont mes frères qui se battent, leur Grâce flamboyant avec ferveur.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'épicentre de l'Apocalypse. C'est le chaos à l'état pur. Le sol grouille de démons possédant ou non des Humains, de fantomatiques chiens sombres aux yeux rouges et à la mâchoire sur-développée, et d'âmes humaines errantes que les Faucheurs tentent en vain d'arracher des griffes des créatures de Lucifer. Ils avancent sans répit sur la Terre, déchirant et éventrant méthodiquement les Humains comme une vague maléfique que rien ne peut arrêter. C'est une véritable Purge. Lucifer semble bien décidé à éliminer les Humains définitivement, et emploie pour ce faire les grands moyens.

Car Lucifer est là, identique à ce qu'il était dans mes souvenirs, lors de la bataille contre les Léviathans, et lors de sa rébellion. Il est tout aussi resplendissant de beauté majestueuse que jadis. Et contrairement à Azazel, il conserve toute sa pureté lumineuse céleste. Peut-être qu'un Archange ne peut déchoir de la même manière qu'un simple Chérubin ?

Seul son regard a changé. Ses trois orbes d'un bleu orageux, autrefois emplis de douceur et d'amour, brûlent d'une froide colère inflexible.

Je vois l'Archange déchu affronter Gabriel et Raphaël, et Michael, lui, a disparu de mon champ de vision. Son hôte est si minuscule que je l'ai perdu de vue, dans la confusion.

Notre général nous hurle des ordres, et nous disperse par groupes à différents points stratégiques. Notre rôle est de tenter d'endiguer le flot de démons tandis que les Archanges se chargent de leur frère déchu. Flanqué de Uriel, Ecaop et Balthazar, je vole droit vers l'Est en repoussant violemment de ma lame les démons qui tentent d'entraver notre passage. Nous atterrissons sur une zone plus clairsemée où l'invasion commence tout juste. Trois âmes humaines s'élèvent, flottent avec espoir devant mes yeux, et je les dégage de mon champ de vision d'un revers de main impatient. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les âmes, ni pour secourir les Humains qui se font massacrer sous nos yeux. Nous devons seulement arrêter Lucifer et ses créatures infernales. Arrêter l'Apocalypse.

A notre arrivée, les Humains encore en vie se sont aussitôt mis à hurler et se couvrir les yeux. Inutile de nous rendre invisibles, ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Ils sont condamnés de toute façon.

Le ciel chargé de nuages noirs épais se déchire en un éclair furieux tandis que le tonnerre gronde. Une dizaine de démons délaissent les Humains pour voler vers nous sous leur forme véritable. Leurs traits sont hideux et ils dégagent une odeur diffuse de soufre à des lieux à la ronde. Les autres restent au sol, parfois en possession de corps humains, et continuent le massacre. J'en lacère deux avec ma lame, et comprends vite que mon arme n'a que peu d'effet sur eux. Elle semble trancher dans leur corps comme dans du brouillard qui se recompose aussitôt, comme cela avait été aussi le cas avec les Sept Péchés Capitaux. Mes frères parviennent vite à la même conclusion que moi, et nous laissons nos lames se dissoudre et réintégrer notre Grâce. J'ouvre mes quatre mains, plaque vivement au sol plusieurs poignées de démons, et récite la formule pour les renvoyer droit en Enfer, à défaut de pouvoir les tuer. Balthazar m'appuie en immobilisant d'autres démons et en couvrant mes arrières.

Au sol, un enfant blessé au crâne pleure, le visage maculé de sang et de larmes, assis à même le sol auprès du corps mutilé de sa mère.

Nous ne faisons que repousser l'inévitable et gagner un peu de temps. Lucifer a ouvert en grand les portes de l'Enfer, et renvoyer en Enfer les démons sans pouvoir les tuer est aussi futile que de tenter d'empêcher la marée de monter avec un seau.

Mais les ordres sont les ordres, et les quelques minutes ou heures que nous gagnons seront probablement décisives au niveau de la stratégie d'ensemble des Archanges.

« J'ai trouvé Pestilence ! crie Ecaop en se ruant vers un point un peu plus éloigné, se détachant du groupe soudé qu'on formait. Sa silhouette disparaît dans la mêlée de démons qui grouille à perte de vue.

\- Ecaop, non ! Ne t'éloigne pas ! lance en vain Uriel. Oh et puis merde ! Poussez-vous, laissez-moi faire !

Balthazar et moi nous envolons aussitôt haut dans le ciel, alors que Uriel, en s'élevant un peu, fait s'abattre sur toute la zone une énergie écrasante d'un blanc pur qui fait trembler et gronder la Terre. La lumière s'estompe au bout de quelques secondes, se muant en ouragan d'une violence sans précédent. Les démons et chiens infernaux sont emportés par le vent et heurtent durement au sol en retombant. Mais étrangement, aucun ne semble réellement affecté. Aucun ennemi n'est mort, seuls les Humains ont péri.

Anael survole la zone à cet instant et lui lance un regard austère mais légèrement empreint d'admiration.

\- Ne gâchez pas votre énergie inutilement ! Tant que Lucifer aura la Mort à son service, aucun de ses suiveurs ne mourra ! Contentez-vous de renvoyer la vermine en Enfer pour ralentir l'invasion, et attendez le signal pour tout détruire ! » crie-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant composé de hurlements humains, rires démoniaques, grognements et formules proférées en enochian.

Puis il disparaît au loin, distribuant les ordres aux autres soldats de la Garnison.

Je renvoie encore quelques milliers de démons en Enfer, lorsque retentit soudain un hurlement déchirant au loin, suivi d'une explosion de lumière pure. Je reconnais cette lumière, cette sensation. La même que lorsque Riemu est mort.

C'était la voix d'Ecaop.

Les voix de mes frères résonnent dans mon crâne, superposées aux bruits de la bataille. Toutes sont neutres et contrôlées, bien que quelques unes, plus rares, soient teintées de colère divine ou d'affolement.

_**Ecaop est mort au combat.** _

La voix tendue de Uriel qui se trouve à mes côtés résonne doublement, alors qu'il informe tous nos frères de la nouvelle. Quelques voix lui répondent, et Anael nous ordonne de garder nos positions, à nouveau.

_**Hcoma est mort au combat.** _

C'était la voix posée de Levanael. Hcoma est donc mort lui aussi.

La Garnison est gravement touchée. À ce rythme, nous allons tous périr, jusqu'au dernier. Et les Humains avec nous.

Que fait donc Dieu ? Pourquoi n'intervient-Il pas alors que Ses créations sont en danger ? Ces mêmes créations devant lesquelles Il voulait que l'on se prosterne ?

 _ **Yasen est mort au combat.**_ enchaînent en cœur les voix de Zedekiel et Siosp.

D'autres noms suivent, sans répit, de frères appartenant à d'autres divisions. C'est l'hécatombe. Nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre. Mais nous nous battrons jusqu'au dernier.

Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Je ne crains pas la mort, seulement l'échec de notre mission.

Les éclairs continuent de zébrer le ciel chargé de lourds nuages, et le tonnerre est assourdissant. Une pluie torrentielle s'abat violemment sur le champ de bataille et renforce la forte odeur de sang humain qui s'élève du sol jonché de cadavres. Les voix de mes frères se chevauchent dans ma tête, listant sans fin les noms de nos frères morts au combat, en une litanie neutre mais lancinante.

Notre zone est envahie, et l'ennemi progresse sur le continent malgré tous nos efforts. Les formules en enochian sont longues à prononcer, et les démons sont rapides, agiles, difficiles à saisir et maintenir en place. De frustration, Uriel abat son poing au sol, fissurant la terre, mais les démons touchés ne meurent pas. La Mort est contre nous, et je compte déjà plusieurs dizaines de milliers de noms d'Anges tués au combat, et ce en quelques heures seulement. D'après les rapports énoncés par mes frères, l'Apocalypse s'est désormais étendue à la planète entière.

Et soudain, la voix de Michael couvre toutes les autres.

_**La Mort est libérée. Détruisez l'ennemi à vue, je me charge de Lucifer.** _

Suivie aussitôt de celle d'Anael, adressée uniquement à la Garnison :

_**Uriel, maintenant tu peux déchaîner ta colère ! Tous les autres, rasez tout sur Terre s'il le faut, mais exterminez les démons jusqu'au dernier, que les Humains soient ou non sur le passage !** _

Uriel esquisse un large sourire ravi, et abat à nouveau sa colère sur le sol, avec encore plus de fureur qu'avant. Je crois que la mort de nos trois frères d'arme l'a galvanisé. Les forêts s'embrasent comme des brindilles dans le vent, les lacs s'évaporent, la Terre tremble et se fend sous ses coups répétés. Les explosions martèlent le sol et réduisent en cendres les démons. Balthazar et moi lui prêtons main-forte de notre mieux, mais de toute évidence, nous n'avons pas son talent inné dans la destruction. Le continent est embrasé jusqu'à l'horizon, et flamboie dans la nuit. Partout s'élève vers le ciel une épaisse fumée noire, constellée d'âmes humaines errantes.

_**STOP.** _

Je me fige en pleine action alors que je frappais de ma lame quelques démons ayant survécu à une attaque de Uriel.

Je reconnais cette voix à la fois douce et impérieuse.

_Lucifer._

L'ennemi lui aussi a cessé de bouger, et l'immense champ de bataille qu'est devenue la Terre s'immobilise. Seul le rugissement des flammes brise le lourd silence qui s'est installé.

Uriel déploie ses ailes et s'envole vivement vers l'épicentre de l'Apocalypse. Balthazar et moi le suivons aussitôt. J'aperçois les silhouettes rayonnantes des Archanges apparaître à l'horizon et s'agrandir alors que nous volons vers eux. Nous nous arrêtons enfin à une distance respectueuse, prêts à agir dans la seconde si nécessaire. Je sens derrière nous Anael et le reste de la Garnison nous rejoindre. Plusieurs Anges d'autres divisions s'approchent aussi, et nous formons tous un cercle parfait et lumineux autour des Archanges.

Gabriel et Raphaël encerclent Lucifer, et j'aperçois Michael dans son réceptacle humain se tenir au creux d'une des mains de Raphaël. Le corps de Caïn est toujours rongé par des flammes éphémères, et je réalise que Michael semble être constamment en train de guérir son hôte qui tremble comme une feuille. Ses ailes fantomatiques ont perdu leur blancheur, et sont entièrement composées à présent de feu ardent et de braises rougeoyantes. De toute évidence, Balthazar avait tort : le corps du fils d'Adam et Ève n'est pas apte à contenir l'Archange le plus puissant de la fratrie.

Lucifer, lui, les ailes repliées dans son dos, tourne lentement la tête et contemple le paysage dévasté avec tristesse. La pluie a cessé, et le ciel se dégage progressivement de ses lourds nuages, dévoilant un ciel d'un bleu pâle et froid. L'aube caresse faiblement l'horizon ravagé de ses rayons.

L'Archange observe sereinement le lever de soleil, un sourire mélancolique sur son visage et sa Grâce tourbillonnant dans son corps. Il élève lentement une main devant lui, et les Archanges, méfiants, reculent d'un pas.

« N'ayez crainte, mes frères, souffle tout bas Lucifer d'une voix teintée d'amertume qui résonne longuement dans ma tête.

Il abaisse gracieusement la main, et l'incendie qui ravage le continent s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- C'est terminé.

Sur ces mots, il esquisse un geste vif et brusque du poignet, et je vois tous les démons et chiens infernaux plonger dans la Terre et y disparaître en exhalant une vague odeur de soufre. Certains semblent hésiter à les suivre, et Lucifer claque des doigts, les faisant exploser dans la seconde sans ciller. Derrière lui, la porte qu'il avait ouverte droit sur l'Enfer se referme lentement.

\- Lucifer... A quoi joues-tu ? As-tu décidé de te repentir ? demande Michael d'une voix froide et mesurée, tout en déployant ses ailes flamboyantes d'un air menaçant.

\- Je ne joue pas, Michael. Et je n'ai aucune raison de me repentir : ce que je fais est juste.

La lumière pâle de l'aube caresse son visage et fait luire ses ailes immaculées.

Michael grimace de douleur et se plie un moment en deux avant de se redresser, comme s'il avait repris le contrôle. Raide et inflexible, il rétorque :

\- Tu peux encore revenir sur le droit chemin, Lucifer. Le Paradis t'accueillera de nouveau. Si tu acceptes ton châtiment, que tu te repens sincèrement d'avoir désobéi, Père te pardonnera. Reviens parmi nous, frère.

Michael fixe son frère avec intensité et espoir dans ses yeux rouges, tandis que Gabriel et Raphaël observent la scène, leur Grâce agitée et tourmentée. Raphaël tend une main hésitante vers Lucifer, comme pour essayer de le convaincre silencieusement. Une supplication muette vibre dans son regard qui reflète une vulnérabilité que je n'avais encore jamais aperçue chez lui.

Anael, à mes côtés, se raidit avec espoir.

Lucifer soupire et baisse la tête en la secouant lentement.

\- Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire, Michael ? Ce n'est ni un caprice, ni une rébellion. J'essaye de sauver la dernière œuvre parfaite de notre Père. J'essaye de Le sauver. J'essaye de _vous_ sauver, mes frères, de ce fléau infâme, de cette expérience ratée que sont les Humains. Ils ont déjà égaré notre Père, ils vous corrompront vous aussi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Raphaël baisse les yeux ainsi que sa main, sa Grâce soudain tendue et pensive.

\- Oh allez, Lucy, tu donnes bien trop d'importance à ces petites créatures de rien du tout qui savent balbutier quelques mots depuis à peine un millénaire ou deux !

Lucifer fixe un regard perçant sur Gabriel.

\- Ne sous-estime pas les Humains, petit frère. Sous leur apparence fragile et inoffensive, ils sont égoïstes, cruels et manipulateurs. Ils détruiront ce monde, et vous avec.

Lucifer poursuit son discours en balayant du regard les Anges attroupés et le paysage de cendres et de braises.

\- Si seulement je pouvais vous faire _comprendre_ , mes frères. Voyez tout ce que les Humains ont corrompu et gâché depuis leur création ! Pourquoi vous battre contre moi ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. J'aime Dieu plus que tout, et je veux Le sauver, Lui et Son œuvre. Mais le prix à payer est trop élevé si pour cela je dois regarder périr mes petits frères jusqu'au dernier et la Terre être réduite en cendres. Rejoignez-moi, et tout redeviendra comme avant, avant _leur_ création...

La Garnison a été créée en même temps que les Humains. Lucifer fait allusion à une époque que je n'ai pas connue. Du coin de l’œil je vois Uriel, les yeux écarquillés et levés vers Lucifer, frémir légèrement, comme il l'avait fait juste avant de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève lorsque nous en avions reçu l'ordre.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux de prétendre savoir ce qui est bon pour Père. Il est le seul à le savoir, et Le déclarer suffisamment faible pour être manipulé par ces _larves insignifiantes_ est un blasphème de la pire espèce ! articule Raphaël avec indignation.

\- Père n'est pas infaillible, Raphaël ! Je l'ai moi-même longtemps cru, mais Il ne l'est _PAS_  ! Ouvrez donc les yeux ! rétorque agressivement Lucifer.

\- Lucifer. Nous n'avons pas à réfléchir, seulement à obéir à Père sans jamais remettre en question Ses ordres. Car ils _sont_ justes, même lorsque nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les comprendre. Reviens et prouve que tu es un bon fils, un bon soldat.

Les veines du corps d'emprunt de Michael palpitent et rougeoient alors qu'il observe froidement Lucifer en prononçant ces mots, et ajoute :

\- Ou bien nous t'enfermerons dans une nouvelle cage, si bien cachée et verrouillée, que cette fois ni la Mère des Monstres, ni aucune des abominations que tu as créées à partir de ces âmes de nourrissons humains ne pourra te tirer de là.

Gabriel est le seul à fixer encore Lucifer avec un espoir entêté, ses yeux ambrés implorants. Michael et Raphaël, eux, n'affichent plus qu'une froide détermination.

Lucifer reste un moment silencieux en dévisageant Michael avec une tristesse sourde mêlée de colère. Sa Grâce irradie de son corps et illumine les environs comme mille Soleils.

\- Très bien.

Il déploie gracieusement les ailes et étend les bras en fermant les yeux.

\- Enfermez-moi. Mais je vous préviens...

Un sourire condescendant déforme son visage.

\- Lorsque vous comprendrez que j'avais raison....

Il rouvre ses yeux d'un bleu orageux avec assurance, toute trace de tristesse envolée.

\- … Vous me libérerez de vous-mêmes. Et nous pourrons, ensemble, apporter l'Apocalypse sur les Humains sans abîmer la Terre. »

Le Soleil s'est élevé à l'horizon. La silhouette de l'Archange déchu se détache sur l'astre flamboyant, et sa Grâce est si resplendissante qu'elle en fait pâlir les rayons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « C'est l'occasion de prouver ta loyauté et de faire annuler ton châtiment. »


	11. Sang corrompu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Michael a pris possession du corps de Caïn afin de contrer Lucifer, mais cela semble assez mal se passer... Lucifer déclenche l'Apocalypse et mène une attaque de démons sur la Terre pour exterminer les Humains. Mais il s'arrête avant d'atteindre son but, ne supportant pas de voir la Terre brûler et les Anges mourir par milliers.

Mission accomplie.

L'Apocalypse a bien eu lieu, mais a été coupée court avant d'atteindre son objectif. Lucifer a été enfermé, et l'Enfer clos. La Terre n'est plus qu'une planète silencieuse, ravagée et couverte de cendres, et moins de cinq cent Humains tout au plus ont survécu, si j'en crois les rapports confus des Anges qui résonnent dans ma tête. J'embrasse du regard l'horizon ensoleillé, et admire les myriades d'âmes humaines scintillantes flotter au-dessus des braises et des cadavres mutilés. Bien que funeste, ce paysage dégage une beauté poignante et empreinte de nostalgie qui me rappelle les poèmes de mon espèce humaine éteinte.

Nul Faucheur en vue. Étrange.

Les Archanges sont immobiles et silencieux, à présent que Lucifer a été enfermé. Aucun de nous n'ose les déranger. Les paroles de Lucifer semblent encore résonner dans l'air, et tous mes frères gardent un silence consterné. Les Anges des autres divisions quittent la zone par groupes entiers, probablement appelés par leurs chefs. Bientôt ne restent plus sur place que la Garnison et Balthazar.

Michael, lui, se trouve à présent au sol, un genou à terre et la tête baissée en respirant avec difficulté dans son corps d'emprunt. Une toux rauque le fait cracher du sang. Sa situation paraît douloureuse. Le sort pour enfermer Lucifer l'a sans doute épuisé.

Je me sens légèrement partagé sur le succès de la mission. Même sans la Mort sous son contrôle, Lucifer avait l'avantage du nombre et de la stratégie et aurait probablement vaincu notre armée et exterminé l'Humanité s'il ne s'était pas retiré de lui-même. Ce n'est pas exactement une victoire. Lucifer nous a _épargnés_.

Et surtout, que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Il n'y a plus de secteurs, presque plus d'Humains, et la Terre est agonisante... Quelle est notre mission à présent ? Quelle est notre raison d'être ?

Je tourne la tête vers Anael en attendant les ordres. Et je vois que mes camarades de la Garnison en font autant. Notre Général semble un peu désorienté, mais reprend une posture digne en se tournant vers nous. Il réfléchit et cherche ses mots, les yeux baissés.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque l'absence criante de Camael. Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu son nom dans l'interminable liste des noms des Anges morts au combat. Où est-il donc ?

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Gabriel s'envoler brusquement sans un mot, surprenant ses frères.

« Gabriel, où vas-tu ?! crie Raphaël avec une pointe d'agacement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse alors que la silhouette de l'Archange disparaît à l'horizon, Raphaël pousse un soupir résigné et déploie à son tour ses larges ailes pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Et alors, tout s'enchaîne.

A la seconde même où Raphaël s'envole, Michael, au sol, pousse un hurlement déchirant, le corps de son réceptacle s'embrasant comme une torche, fondant la peau, réduisant en cendres les bras, les épaules, la cage thoracique, le crâne...

\- Michael ! crie Raphaël en interrompant brusquement son envolée pour piquer droit vers le sol où se tord de douleur son frère aîné.

Une lumière d'un blanc pur s'échappe alors violemment de la bouche carbonisée de Caïn et de ses yeux fondus dans leurs orbites. Ébloui, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Michael est en train de s'extirper de son réceptacle.

Quand je les rouvre, Michael a repris sa forme d'origine, mais est tremblant et tient à peine debout. Raphaël le soutient avec inquiétude, en l'entourant de ses ailes et de ses quatre bras.

A la place du corps de Caïn, il n'y a plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Michael se détache un peu de Raphaël en essayant visiblement de récupérer ses forces. Il tourne lentement les yeux vers tous les Anges présents.

\- Castiel.

Je me raidis à l'appel de mon nom et m'avance aussitôt vers Michael, prêt à obéir à ses ordres.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu es doué pour effacer, modifier ou créer les souvenirs humains.

\- C'est exact, je réponds en refoulant une bouffée de fierté mal placée.

Michael me dévisage un long moment avant de se redresser en se détachant de Raphaël qui le regarde toujours avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

\- Ceci...

Michael tend un bras vers le tas de cendres qui fut Caïn.

\- … n'est pas un Humain. C'est une créature de la Mère des Monstres.

Un silence stupéfait suit cette déclaration, et nous regardons tous Michael sans ciller.

\- Oh. Ceci explique cela, commente Balthazar qui semble expérimenter une épiphanie.

Raphaël regarde tour à tour Michael, Balthazar et le tas de cendres, la frustration et l'incompréhension s'amplifiant dans sa Grâce tourmentée.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le visage de Michael se durcit.

\- Caïn n'était plus Humain environ depuis la mort de ses parents. La Mère des Monstres a fait de lui sa première créature.

\- Et les corps souillés par la Mère des Monstres ne sont pas aptes à accueillir notre Grâce. Je suis surpris que Caïn n'ait pas explosé immédiatement, du coup, ajoute Balthazar.

Je repense soudain au jugement que Camael et moi-même avons subi. Camael avait affirmé haut et fort que Caïn avait pris feu sous ses yeux. Était-ce à ce moment-là qu'il a cessé d'être Humain ?

\- Lorsque je le possédais, j'utilisais une importante quantité d'énergie pour empêcher son corps d'entrer en combustion. La Mère des Monstres s'est adressée directement à moi, à travers l'âme de Caïn. Il semble qu'elle entretient un lien profond avec toutes ses créations.

\- Je vois, souffle Raphaël. Mais le problème est réglé à présent. Caïn est mort, et il nous reste son fils Henok. Il faudra seulement s'assurer que l'enfant n'est pas un monstre lui aussi.

\- Caïn n'est pas mort, objecte Michael d'une voix glaciale.

Balthazar lisse son aile gauche d'un air sarcastique et jette un œil au tas de cendres.

\- Euh, il m'a l'air bien mort, et même un peu trop cuit, si je puis me permettre.

\- D'ailleurs, s'il est mort, où est son âme ? demande Siosp d'un air nerveux en regardant tout autour de lui.

En effet, on ne voit son âme nulle part. Et pourtant, avant que Michael ne prenne possession de son corps, son âme était bien présente, je l'ai vue. Où est-elle maintenant ?

\- J'ai étudié le cas de ces Humains qui se transformaient en loups à la pleine lune dans mon secteur, intervient Ephra. En temps normal, leur âme était brillante et ordinaire, mais elle disparaissait de ma vue lorsqu'ils se transformaient.

\- Oui, la Mère des Monstres semble expérimenter aussi bien avec le sang qu'avec les âmes, et les résultats sont parfois surprenants, confirme Balthazar.

Michael glisse un regard perçant sur nous tous.

\- La Mère des Monstres s'est appliquée sur la création de cette abomination qu'elle appelle un _Phœnix_. Elle dit qu'il est immortel. On aura beau le tuer mille fois et de mille manières, il renaîtra toujours de ses cendres.

Michael esquisse un sourire sans joie.

\- C'était, semble-t-il, le dernier souhait de Ève, que la Mère des Monstres a exaucé à sa manière. Protéger son dernier fils de _nous_.

\- Alors quoi ? Son âme devient invisible à nos yeux quand il _meurt_? récapitule tout bas Uriel, comme pour lui-même.

Anael s'avance d'un pas assuré, ses yeux verts inflexibles.

\- Quels sont les ordres, Michael ?

L'Archange fixe son regard sur notre général.

\- Puisque Caïn ne peut pas mourir, il nous faut le rendre inoffensif et obéissant, pour le garder à notre disposition jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de le tuer, de le posséder sans qu'il ne brûle, ou qu'on lui trouve un autre usage. Mais avant tout, Anael, la Garnison a pour ordre de trouver Camael et de me l'apporter. Je le soupçonne de nous avoir caché cette information et son absence ne fait que confirmer cette idée. Il me faut l'interroger pour décider d'un châtiment approprié. Un simple redressement ne suffira peut-être pas.

Anael se fige légèrement, et Michael plisse les yeux en s'approchant de lui avec quelque chose de tendre et menaçant à la fois.

\- Étais-tu au courant, Anael ? Je sens ton esprit troublé...

Anael relève la tête brusquement et déploie ses ailes avec indignation.

\- J'ignorais que Caïn était une créature de la Mère des Monstres, Michael. C'est la vérité. Je savais que Camael nous mentait et cachait un horrible secret, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était si grave ! J'avais seulement deviné que Camael éprouve des _sentiments_ pour Caïn. C'est anormal et interdit. Nul Ange ne devrait ressentir autant de dévotion pour un autre être que Dieu !

Je me retiens de justesse d'objecter que c'était pourtant l'ordre de Dieu Lui-même : aimer les Humains plus que Lui. Mais en voyant les Archanges ne pas relever, je reste coi. Ils ont vu Dieu, Lui ont parlé, ils savent mieux que moi. Michael élève doucement deux mains qui viennent encadrer le visage d'Anael qui réprime un mouvement de recul.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas signalé son comportement déviant, Anael ? Réponds... souffle tout bas Michael avec un sourire sans chaleur.

Anael lui renvoie un regard brave et dénué de peur.

\- Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai immédiatement signalé à Gabriel qui m'a _formellement interdit_ d'en parler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à vous deux. Les ordres sont les ordres, mais que suis-je censé faire lorsqu'ils sont contradictoires ? Mettez-vous donc d'accord !

\- Gabriel... siffle avec colère Raphaël en serrant les poings.

Michael lâche la tête d'Anael et se recule d'un pas, son sourire envolé et son visage comme sa Grâce inexpressifs.

Loin de perdre contenance, Anael croise les bras et lève la tête avec aplomb.

\- Quels sont les ordres, Michael ? répète-t-il sèchement.

\- Trouvez Camael et apportez-le moi. Raphaël, tu es en charge des opérations. Partez immédiatement.

Nous déployons tous nos ailes, mais Michael élève une main calmement.

\- Sauf Castiel.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et replie mes ailes, perplexe. Nous regardons ensemble la Garnison, Balthazar et Raphaël s'envoler dans un concert de bruissements de plumes.

\- Castiel.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je lève les yeux vers l'Archange.

\- Tu as pour mission de surveiller les cendres jusqu'à ce que Caïn revienne à la vie. Puis, tu effaceras de sa mémoire tout souvenir de Camael, et tout ce dont il se souvient de négatif à notre égard. Rends-le amnésique ou invente-lui une toute autre vie si nécessaire, mais il faut qu'il nous fasse confiance aveuglément.

J'acquiesce gravement. C'est un travail colossal qui m'attend. La mémoire humaine est extrêmement complexe, et j'ignore si celle d'un Phœnix sera différente.

Michael sourit et lâche mon épaule.

\- Tu es l'un des plus doués dans ce domaine, Castiel. Je sais que tu accompliras cette mission.

\- Je le ferai, j'affirme aussitôt.

Je suis un soldat. J'obéis aux ordres. J'ai été créé dans ce but. Et je n'ai pas à me demander quelle sera la réaction de Camael quand Caïn aura oublié jusqu'à son existence. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

\- Je sais que tu le feras. C'est l'occasion de prouver ta loyauté et de faire annuler ton châtiment. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de trouver Gabriel. Alerte la Garnison si jamais Camael se montrait et entravait ta mission.

J'acquiesce à nouveau, me postant devant le tas de cendres en le fixant sans ciller, guettant la résurrection de Caïn.

\- Ne me déçois pas, Castiel. »

Je sens l'air se déplacer et en un bruissement de plumes, Michael s'est envolé. Je me retrouve seul dans ce paysage de cendres.

Après cette interminable nuit de combats, de destruction et de mort, ce soudain silence est fort déstabilisant. Mais le murmure régulier des voix de mes frères qui m'est familier depuis toujours le rend supportable. J'écoute calmement les rapports des Anges qui signalent à demi-mots des rumeurs non confirmées de trahisons. Certains Anges d'autres divisions auraient profité de la confusion pour rejoindre les rangs de Lucifer. Nombre d'entre eux feraient partie de la division chargée de l'équilibre naturel sur Terre, ou de la division des plantes, voire du plancton. Et j'ignorais qu'il existait une division consacrée aux roches et au lichen. Une des premières divisions créées, semble-t-il. D'autres divisions ont entièrement disparu, dû au nombre élevé de morts au combat.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le tas de cendres, j'entre dans une méditation nostalgique en me laissant bercer par la mélodie du chant de mes semblables. J'ai passé des millions d'années ainsi en faction, seul, immobile, à observer des êtres s'agiter au sol. Des millions d'années à écouter les voix de mes frères en y joignant parfois la mienne.

Quelques murmures aussi doux que le cours d'une rivière signalent que les effectifs seront réévalués prochainement pour pallier les pertes. Certains Anges seront redéployés dans une autre division, ou feront partie de plusieurs divisions simultanément. J'entends la voix lointaine d'Anael demander si les pertes de la Garnison aussi seront compensées.

Le tas de cendres frémit légèrement, et je pose un genou à terre en tendant lentement un doigt au-dessus, attendant que l'âme de Caïn apparaisse pour plonger dans sa mémoire.

Je ressens un malaise diffus, insaisissable, presque distant. Mais qui n'égale nullement cette tristesse lancinante qui m'avait traversé lorsque mon espèce humaine favorite a disparu sous mes yeux.

J'ignore si Camael a doublement trahi la Garnison et le Paradis comme l'affirme Michael. Mais si l'Archange a vu juste, ce que je m'apprête à accomplir est nécessaire. Juste. Bienveillant, même. La Mère des Monstres a sans doute utilisé Caïn, sa première créature, pour atteindre l'un des nôtres. Caïn est corrompu. Ce n'est plus un élu de Dieu, mais une abomination. L'Ange de la Joie sera envoyé en redressement, et nous reviendra purifié et sauvé, comme l'ont été Anael et Zachariah. Sa rédemption sera plus aisée si Caïn ne se souvient pas de lui et ne lui adresse plus aucune prière.

Les cendres se solidifient peu à peu et se meuvent comme de la lave, en adoptant progressivement une forme humaine en position fœtale. La teinte grise des cendres s'éclaircit et change de consistance. Au sein des cendres blanchâtres, je vois un cœur, comme une braise ardente, se mettre à palpiter et créer un réseau de veines parcourant le corps, y distribuant le sang chauffé à vif. La peau se reconstitue, blanche et lisse, ainsi que les organes internes. Les cheveux châtains de Caïn repoussent sur son crâne, ainsi que, plus lentement, les poils de son visage et de son corps.

Revenu à la vie, le fils de Adam et Ève pousse un grognement rauque et tousse, recrachant des particules de cendres prises dans sa bouche et ses poumons. Son corps nu frémit et il se redresse faiblement.

Je ne vois toujours pas son âme. Mon doigt le frôle presque, et je me tiens prêt à agir.

Ses yeux encore rouges s'entrouvrent.

« … Camael ? murmure-t-il tout bas d'un air perdu en regardant mon doigt.

Je reste silencieux. Son âme ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître maintenant.

Caïn lève brusquement la tête vers mon visage et écarquille ses yeux qui virent lentement du rouge à sa couleur indéfinissable d'origine. Le visage du Phœnix se durcit, empreint aussi bien de terreur que de rage.

\- … Où est Camael ?! gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

Caïn se lève et recule lentement sans me quitter du regard, une main menaçante tendue vers moi, comme s'il était de taille à m'arrêter dans ma mission. Ses pieds nus laissent de minuscules empreintes sur le sol recouvert de cendres.

Oh. Je vois son âme apparaître à mes yeux. Sa lumière s'intensifie en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je vais pouvoir accomplir ma mission. Je tends à nouveau mon doigt pour atteindre ma cible, lorsqu'une vive sensation de brûlure m'arrête. J'observe ma main rongée par les flammes, et la secoue brièvement pour les éteindre, surpris. Voilà donc ce dont est capable un Phœnix.

Mais moi, je suis un Ange, et nulle créature de la Mère des Monstres n'est de taille contre un soldat de Dieu. Il ne peut m'échapper, et il le sait : je le vois dans ses yeux.

Caïn, le corps crispé, recule encore de quelques pas, haletant. Des flammes ardentes dansent autour de son poignet, comme un avertissement.

\- N'approche pas ! » crie-t-il, une pointe de panique perçant dans sa voix.

Je déploie violemment mes ailes pour faire diversion. Et c'est efficace : Caïn sursaute et quitte mes mains du regard pour poser ses yeux sur mes ailes. Alors, j'attaque de mes quatre mains à la fois, l'objectif étant de réussir à frôler l'âme du fils d'Adam et Ève et de l'immobiliser. Je reste stoïque alors que deux de mes mains s'enflamment. Ma troisième plaque ma proie au sol du bout d'un doigt avec précaution, tandis que de la quatrième, je frôle doucement son âme.

J'entends le hurlement déchirant de Caïn comme à travers mille océans. Je me sens projeté brusquement dans les souvenirs du Phœnix, qui, erratiques, se déversent avec la fureur d'un torrent de lave, brûlant et lumineux.

Autant je n'ai aucune difficulté à me glisser dans une mémoire humaine, autant celle de Caïn m'entraîne violemment dans un courant dont il me faut toute ma volonté et l'énergie de ma Grâce pour garder le contrôle et maîtriser tant bien que mal le flux. Je me concentre avec difficulté pour remonter dans le cours de la mémoire de Caïn, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, approximativement à l'époque de la mort d'Abel, lorsque l'Ange de la Joie a été choisi pour être son Ange gardien.

 

_Le blé dore paisiblement au soleil. Ses cheveux trempés collent à son front._

_La pierre ensanglantée tombe de sa main tremblante et poisseuse de sang. Son visage est strié de larmes chaudes. Il est à genoux devant le corps sans vie de Abel._

_Non._

_Oh non._

_Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

_Il se souvient avoir été consumé par la rage et la jalousie. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Il aime Abel, il ne lui a jamais voulu de mal._

_« Abel... Pardonne-moi... »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ta vie est plus courte qu'un clin d’œil, dans l'immensité de la Création. »


	12. Fragments de mémoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Lucifer s'est rendu et a été enfermé dans la Cage, avortant l'Apocalypse. Michael qui possédait le corps de Caïn s'en est extirpé alors qu'il prenait feu. Il s'avère que Caïn est un Phœnix – une créature de la Mère des Monstres – et n'est donc plus apte à être un réceptacle. Pendant que Raphaël et la Garnison recherchent Camael qui a disparu, Michael est parti à la recherche de Gabriel qui s'est envolé sans explication. Castiel est laissé seul avec Caïn, avec pour mission d'effacer tout souvenir de Camael de sa mémoire.
> 
> Ce chapitre et le suivant sont un peu... oniriques. J'ai vraiment aimé les écrire, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont aussi !

_Les flammes dansent et lèchent la lame chauffée à blanc. Les ombres mouvantes paraissent immenses sur les murs. Il lève les yeux vers son père, si grand et infaillible, qui lui tend son marteau avec un sourire encourageant. L'outil est tiède et lourd dans sa main, et il l'élève bien haut au-dessus de sa tête._

_Son bras s'abat._

_Le chant du métal s'alourdit, les étincelles s'immobilisent dans l'air. La pénombre chaleureuse et le sourire de son père s'effilochent lentement, laissant place à un ciel d'un bleu cristallin qui surplombe un champ de blé. Il sent le crâne se fracasser sous ses coups alors que sa colère ne fait qu'enfler. Et il frappe, encore et encore._

_Car Abel doit MOURIR._

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'occuper des moutons avec moi, Caïn ?_

_Le champ de blé s'assombrit, le blé se transforme en hautes herbes détrempées._

_Une pluie fine tombe et un Abel encore enfant lève les yeux vers lui avec tristesse. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlent sur ses cils et ses cheveux noirs. Caïn soupire, et pose un genou sur le sol humide pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, une main sur son épaule._

_\- Ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, Abel, tu sais. Si tu veux vraiment t'occuper du bétail, tu dois bien comprendre que tu ne peux pas t'attacher à eux. Car on va les tuer et les manger. Ils sont là pour ça._

_Caïn, lui, n'a pas la moindre envie de tuer ces bêtes. Il n'aime pas le sang, les cris d'agonie, l'odeur âcre de la peur et de la mort. Il préfère soigner les plantes, les regarder pousser paisiblement. Le blé, lui, ne hurle ni ne se débat lorsqu'on le coupe._

_Abel le fixe quelques secondes avec ses grands yeux marrons innocents, puis son visage s'éclaire d'un large sourire. Il lui manque une dent de lait._

_\- T'es bête, Caïn. Je sais tout ça. Ce sont des êtres vivants, et la seule injustice serait d'être indifférents à leur mort. C'est justement parce qu'ils vont mourir pour nous que je veux rendre leur vie la plus agréable possible et pleurer leur mort, surtout si je suis celui qui leur hôte la vie. »_

_Caïn reste muet de stupeur quelques secondes, puis lui ébouriffe ses cheveux noirs tendrement._

 

C'est avec un effort de concentration intense que je parviens à réguler le flot erratique et désordonné de la mémoire de Caïn. Le visage souriant de Abel s'efface, emporté par le courant. L'espace d'un instant, je reprends suffisamment le contrôle pour ressentir à nouveau mon propre corps agenouillé dans le paysage de cendres, immobilisant le Phœnix à terre. Jamais je n'avais été plongé dans des souvenirs de manière aussi vivace. Au lieu de brèves visions saccadées et troubles aux sons étouffés, je vis ces instants presque comme s'ils étaient miens.

C'est extrêmement dangereux. Je risque de lobotomiser pour de bon le fils d'Adam et Ève si je ne me montre pas prudent. Ou pire, de ne pas trouver les bons souvenirs et d'échouer dans la mission que m'a confiée Michael.

 

_Il berce son petit frère dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile et précieuse en ce monde. Les minuscules doigts du nourrisson s'agrippent à son auriculaire._

_« Abel t'aime beaucoup, je crois. Il ne crie jamais quand c'est toi qui le tiens. » souffle Ève avec un sourire attendri alors qu'elle prépare des galettes de blé dur._

 

Je repousse ce souvenir qui ne présente aucun intérêt dans le cadre de ma mission. Je suis remonté trop loin. Le moindre effleurement de ma Grâce semble me propulser dans la mauvaise direction, ou érafler des souvenirs. J'en vois approcher un dont les échos de la conversation évoquent les Anges, et je m'en empare vivement. Peut-être s'agit-il de Camael.

 

_Ève regarde ses enfants avec une expression extatique et choquée à la fois._

_« Vous avez vu un Ange ? Vous en êtes certains ?_

_\- Oui. Plus grand que les montagnes, lumineux, avec des ailes, trois yeux, plein de bras et des griffes aux pieds, comme tu nous avais raconté. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Michael, et que Dieu nous aime, répond Caïn avec assurance._

_Ève tombe à genoux et éclate en sanglots, ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendré voilant son visage._

_\- Maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'exclame Abel en entourant aussitôt sa mère de ses bras._

_\- Parce que je suis heureuse. Oh, Caïn, Abel ! C'est une bénédiction du Ciel ! Mes prières ont été entendues ! »_

_Elle les étreint et embrasse leur front en riant._

_La chevelure claire qui lui caresse la joue et les bras chauds qui l'entourent s’effritent et tombent en poussière, en silence._

_Il marche seul au milieu des montagnes. Ses pieds sont meurtris, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes._

_Abel..._

_Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes couvertes de sang séché._

_Il ne peut plus retourner auprès de ses parents. Pas avec le sang d'Abel sur ses mains. Pas après avoir anéanti toute chance que Dieu pardonne leur péché originel un jour. Il se sent incapable d'affronter leur regard._

_Le visage de son petit frère hurlant de douleur le hante._

_Le vent fait danser ses cheveux poisseux de sueur alors qu'il s'avance au bord du précipice. Tout pourrait finir là. Il a tué son propre sang, et jamais rien ne pourra changer cela. La marque du fratricide est profondément ancrée en lui, le chassant pour toujours de sa famille, de la protection de Dieu, et seul un gouffre de souffrance éternelle l'attendra à sa mort. Les flammes de l'Enfer. Il n'y aura pas de pardon. Pas de rédemption._

_Ses yeux se ferment, faisant dévaler deux larmes chaudes sur ses joues._

_« Bonjour, Caïn._

_Il sursaute et rouvre brusquement les yeux. Là où le vide et une éternité de souffrance lui tendaient les bras quelques secondes plus tôt, lui fait face un Ange. Plus petit que les Archanges, celui-ci ne dépasse pas la montagne : les pieds au fond de la vallée, sa tête se trouve juste au niveau de Caïn. Trois yeux dorés le fixent attentivement alors qu'il recule de quelques pas, le souffle coupé. Il se laisse tomber à genoux avec terreur et résignation._

_\- Vous êtes venu me châtier pour mon crime ?_

_Abel était le préféré de Dieu, et avait toujours répondu parfaitement aux attentes des Archanges, contrairement à lui. Sans doute que la mort qu'il s'apprêtait à se donner est trop douce comparée à la gravité de son crime. Il frémit et baisse la tête avec résignation, prêt à accepter son sort, quelques larmes s'écrasant sur la roche tiède._

_L'Ange cligne des yeux d'un air qui pourrait passer pour confus. Mais c'est difficile à dire, avec les Anges. Ce masque figé qui leur sert de visage est toujours terriblement inexpressif._

_\- Non, Caïn. Je ne suis pas là pour te châtier, mais pour te protéger. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton Gardien, et ce jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »_

 

Enfin, j'ai trouvé un des souvenirs que je cherchais. Je l'anéantis consciencieusement. J'ai immédiatement reconnu Camael, même si du point de vue de Caïn il semble immense et imposant. Un autre souvenir directement lié à celui que je viens de supprimer apparaît aussitôt.

 

_Caïn se réveille en sursaut, une sueur glacée recouvrant son corps. Il a rêvé de Abel. Un rêve silencieux et sombre où son petit frère, redevenu enfant, le regardait tristement, son crâne disloqué déversant des flots de sang. Et à chaque fois que Caïn essayait de le toucher ou lui parler, il se retrouvait avec cette pierre dans la main, à le frapper, encore et encore..._

_Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur. La grotte est sombre et humide, mais un filet de lumière jaillit depuis l'entrée. Il se lève lentement et sort, levant les yeux vers l'Ange. Il fait nuit, mais autour de lui, tout est aussi lumineux qu'en une chaude journée d'été._

_L'immense être céleste l'a suivi toute la journée, en ne faisant qu'un pas lorsque Caïn devait en faire au moins trois cent. Il semble, en effet, décidé à le suivre jusqu'à sa mort._

_« Tu es mon gardien, déclare Caïn tout haut dans le silence de la nuit en levant craintivement les yeux vers l'être de lumière._

_\- Oui, répond l'Ange d'une voix douce et caressante._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que tu es important, Caïn. Dieu te veut sain et sauf._

_Caïn ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Dieu voudrait-il le protéger malgré son crime ? En lui attribuant un Ange Gardien, qui plus est ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà en train de brûler dans les flammes éternelles de l'Enfer ?_

_\- Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?_

_\- Mon nom est Camael. Je suis l'Ange de la Joie._

_A ces mots, Caïn ne peut retenir un rire amer frisant l'hystérie. Quelle injustice. C'est Abel qui méritait un Ange de la Joie et qui aurait dû être protégé. Pas lui._

_\- J'ai commis le pire péché qui soit. La joie n'a plus sa place dans mon cœur._

_Camael l'observe, et l'or liquide de ses yeux s'anime. L'Ange Gardien sourit, et la lumière mouvante dans son corps s'illumine encore plus, éblouissant Caïn qui plisse les yeux._

_\- Dieu m'a assigné cette mission. Et Dieu ne se trompe jamais. » souffle Camael avec la même assurance majestueuse qu'avaient eu Gabriel, Michael et Raphaël._

 

Je sens mon corps se raidir sous l'effort alors que je détruis ce fragment et le remplace par une longue journée de marche solitaire et une nuit sans événement. L'âme de Caïn est brûlante alors que j'imprime ces souvenirs fictifs dans sa mémoire pour combler le vide que j'y ai créé.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais fermé les yeux. J'entrouvre un seul œil pour contrôler l'état du fils d'Adam et Ève. J'aperçois son corps un peu flou à travers mon doigt où se concentre une partie de ma Grâce. Ses fonctions vitales sont intactes et il respire avec difficulté en tentant faiblement de se débattre. Je vois ses lèvres remuer silencieusement en une prière probablement adressée à Camael, ce qui, en un sens, me facilite la tâche. En orientant ses pensées vers mon frère, tout souvenir lié à lui remonte à la surface du flot de sa mémoire. Je fonds aussitôt sur eux, rapide et précis.

Le temps presse.

 

_Ses mains sont tâchées alors qu'il mâche les baies qu'il a trouvées sur un arbuste accroché à la falaise. La chaîne de montagnes n'en finit pas. Ses parents lui ont raconté plusieurs fois que d'autres Humains vivaient dans le Nord. Mais il a beau marcher sans relâche en s'orientant par rapport aux étoiles, il n'a croisé aucun de ses semblables._

_Il s'assied sur un rocher en continuant de manger, sous le regard doré de son Ange gardien. Il lève les yeux vers Camael. En chemin il a perdu en altitude, et il se trouve à présent au niveau des hanches de l'être céleste. Ou du moins, s'il s'agit bien de hanches. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de scruter le corps des Archanges, ayant la plupart du temps les yeux baissés au sol en signe d'humilité. Mais à présent, il a un Ange sous ses yeux à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et il peut l'observer à loisir._

_Camael n'a pas d'os, ni de peau ou de cheveux. Ni de sexe. Ni vraiment de corps, à vrai dire. Il semble composé de lumière liquide, et son corps n'est qu'un réceptacle translucide. Il se demande si cette surface lisse et transparente est dure ou souple, chaude ou froide. Seules ses larges ailes repliées sont recouvertes de plumes blanches et duveteuses qui, elles, semblent bien réelles et ancrées dans la réalité. Ses quatre bras reposent placidement à ses côtés._

_Camael penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux dorés reflètent une expression intriguée. C'est étrange comme ces trois orbes suffisent à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, alors que son visage est figé en un masque : plus opaque et concret que le reste de son corps, la lumière y est moins visible au travers. Il n'a pas de nez, et sa bouche est presque invisible tant qu'il ne parle pas ni ne sourit. Mais le pourtour supérieur de l'ovale du visage s'orne d'arabesques et formes étranges. Comme des décorations ciselées dans la glace d'une main d'artiste. Ou un esprit de lierre devenu fou. Les Anges ont-ils tous un visage décoré de manière unique ?_

_« Y a-t-il un problème, Caïn ? »_

_A la voix douce et puissante de l'Ange, Caïn secoue la tête sans un mot et tourne les yeux vers la montagne d'en face. Un chamois blanc s'y tient immobile, sa tête cornue tournée vers Camael, inclinée comme avec adoration. Abel aurait tant aimé voir ça._

_Il ferme les yeux et prend sa tête entre ses mains, ses larmes brûlant ses yeux sans pour autant déborder. Une brusque bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit et serre sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer._

_Que font ses parents, en ce moment ? Ont-il enterré Abel ? Songent-ils à leur premier-né avec haine dans leur cœur ?_

_Il ne fait que fuir, au fond. Fuir la douleur, fuir les responsabilités, se fuir lui-même, comme il l'a toujours fait. Abel était fort. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter la vie sous tous ses aspects, même les plus durs. Caïn, lui, n'est qu'un lâche qui pensait pouvoir profiter de la vie en laissant aux autres les tâches ingrates et la culpabilité. Abel tuait les animaux, et Caïn les mangeait._

_Et maintenant ? Que croit-il faire, en marchant vers le Nord ? Que fera-t-il s'il rencontre d'autres Humains ? Il a tué Abel de ses propres mains. Son cœur est mauvais, son âme damnée. Il ne fait que répandre le mal autour de lui. Il ne mérite pas d'être protégé et épargné, quoiqu'en pense Dieu. Ce ne serait que justice qu'il soit jeté en Enfer._

_Un léger bruissement soyeux trouble le silence l'espace d'une seconde._

_Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, la gorge douloureusement contractée. Et quand il relève la tête, Camael n'est plus là._

_« Camael... ? »_

_Il se lève et regarde autour de lui en essuyant distraitement ses mains sur sa tunique usée. En face, le chamois a repris son ascension paisible en broutant quelques herbes folles. Caïn s'approche lentement du précipice et se penche au-dessus du vide, scrutant le sol lointain en réprimant la sensation de vertige au fond de son estomac. Mais aucun Ange en vue._

_Et soudain, un mur de lumière vive apparaît juste devant lui avec un bruit de froissement d'ailes. L'Ange est revenu. Caïn recule d'une vingtaine de pas pour pouvoir observer le visage de Camael sans se rompre le cou. Son visage lisse est animé d'un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il baisse les yeux vers l'Humain. Une main démesurée s'écrase à côté de lui, et il sursaute au bref éboulement de roches que cela provoque quelques mètres plus loin. Ébahi, il observe un moment la main lumineuse qui à elle seule est plus étendue que le champ de blé qu'il a cultivé toute sa vie, puis lève les yeux, manquant de tomber à la renverse en se retrouvant face à face avec le visage de l'Ange, au niveau de son immense œil frontal, semblable à un lac d'or en fusion. Il pourrait presque le toucher en tendant le bras._

_« Apaise ton cœur, Caïn. Abel te pardonne._

_\- Quoi ? souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche, pétrifié sur place._

_\- Je me suis rendu dans le Paradis de ton frère. Il est heureux. En paix. Ne laisse pas les remords ronger ton âme. Ta vie est plus courte qu'un clin d’œil, dans l'immensité de la Création. Tant que tu aimes et crains Dieu, tu rejoindras ton frère à ta mort. Tes parents aussi. Au Paradis, tout est pardonné, pour toujours. »_

_Caïn sent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à nouveau, et cette fois-ci il n'essaye pas de les retenir lorsqu'elles dévalent le long de son visage, jusque dans son cou. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et se prosterne avec gratitude, remerciant Dieu et Camael de tout son cœur._

_Il retrouvera son petit frère et ses parents au Paradis après sa mort. Et d'ici là, il leur donnera des raisons d'être fiers de lui. S'il trouve ses semblables, il répandra le bien autour de lui, et sa Foi ne le quittera plus, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il consacrera sa vie entière à son repentir et à ses prières._

 

J'efface toutes les parties concernant mon frère d'arme, laissant les images du chamois, du paysage épuré des montagnes. Je remodèle le souvenir afin que Caïn se rappelle seulement avoir expérimenté une épiphanie de lui-même en songeant à Dieu.

Les souvenirs sont ordonnés de manière chronologique et je poursuis méthodiquement ma mission en effaçant Camael de chaque seconde de la vie du Phœnix. Je parviens à maîtriser le flux et parcourir superficiellement les souvenirs moins ancrés dans sa mémoire. J'efface les souvenirs récents de la possession de Michael, ainsi que de ma propre image.

Me voir à travers les yeux de Caïn est assez surprenant. Et déstabilisant. Ai-je donc l'air si immense et terrifiant ?

Mais soudain, je me retrouve absorbé malgré moi dans un autre souvenir vivace.

 

_« Nous atteindrons un village humain dans une dizaine de jours de marche._

_Camael a planté son regard à l'horizon, tandis que Caïn marche en s'appuyant lourdement sur un bâton qu'il a lui-même taillé. Il a quitté le champ de blé teinté du sang de Abel depuis presque deux semaines, et ses pieds sont ensanglantés, sa barbe hirsute, ses cheveux et ongles sales. Mais il va enfin rencontrer ses semblables. Un frémissement le parcourt. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'a vu d'autres Humains que ses parents et son petit frère. Comment seront-ils ?_

_Il jette un œil vers son Ange Gardien qui est étrangement morose depuis une heure, surpris d'apercevoir une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés qui continuent de fixer au loin les longs rubans de nuages._

_\- Qu'y a-t-il, Camael ?_

_L'Ange tourne lentement les yeux vers lui, et s'y glisse à présent une confusion incrédule. La lumière dans son corps tourbillonne jusqu'au bout de ses doigts._

_\- Il y a eu une bataille, et l'un de mes frères a été mis en isolation. J'en ignore la raison._

_Camael lève la tête vers le ciel, et ses ailes se déploient légèrement, avant de se replier aussitôt. Il serre les poings d'un air impuissant._

_\- J'aurais dû y être. Mes frères étaient en péril et je suis un soldat de la Garnison. Mais... ma mission de Gardien reste prioritaire et, sans ordre direct, je ne pouvais..._

_Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux._

_\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi isoler Castiel ? Castiel est un bon soldat. Loyal et inflexible._

_De toute évidence, l'Ange réfléchit à haute voix et n'attend pas de réponse. Caïn l'observe un moment avant de prendre la parole avec déférence, comme il se doit de le faire devant un Ange._

_\- Peut-être a-t-il commis une faute ?_

_Camael rouvre les yeux et les tourne vers son protégé._

_\- Impossible. Castiel ne commet jamais de fautes._

_Caïn ne peut retenir un sourire attendri face à cette foi inébranlable que Camael semble porter envers ses frères et Dieu. Une foi qui frise la naïveté, mais dont la pureté est admirable. Une pureté qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir retrouver en lui-même. Il reprend sa marche, gravissant un pan de roches pour rejoindre un chemin plus direct. Le jour décline, mais la présence de l'Ange éclaire son chemin._

_\- Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais, Caïn._

_Il se hisse péniblement sur le chemin encombré de buissons épineux et de mauvaises herbes. Une fois à l'abri, il tourne la tête vers Camael, se trouvant à présent au niveau de son visage. Une partie de son bras est écorchée, et un filet de sang dévale jusqu'à son poignet._

_\- Je pourrais te porter et t'amener à destination en moins d'une seconde. Cela t'éviterait tous ces efforts, précise l'Ange de la Joie sans ciller._

_Caïn échange un regard avec son Ange gardien et glisse sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées par la soif._

_\- J'ai mille fois mérité ces souffrances en versant le sang de mon frère. Je ne les fuirai pas. J'accepte la culpabilité et l'horreur de mon crime. A moins que ce ne soit la volonté directe de Dieu, je marcherai._

_Le masque figé qui sert de visage à l'Ange reste inexpressif, mais ses yeux dorés luisent de compassion et de douceur._

_\- Mais... enfin... merci quand même, Camael. » ajoute Caïn malgré lui et baisse brusquement les yeux en sentant ses joues s'empourprer alors que son cœur manque un battement. Il se racle la gorge et reprend sa marche à grands pas décidés et les yeux rivés sur ses pieds._

 

Vivre des fragments de vie d'aussi près est fort déplaisant, et me ferait presque perdre la notion du temps. Dans ces souvenirs, des heures et des jours s'écoulent, alors qu'en réalité je sais pertinemment que je n'explore la mémoire du fils de Adam et Ève que depuis quelques secondes tout au plus. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je me trouve plongé malgré moi dans quelques unes des bribes de souvenirs que j'annihile méthodiquement.

 

_Le village n'est composé que d'une dizaines de cabanes sommaires construites en cercle, mais Caïn sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il approche pas à pas, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la terre boueuse, la pluie fouettant son dos et alourdissant sa tunique._

_Il s'arrête devant la première cahute d'où s'échappent quelques voix étouffées et la lumière dansante d'un feu bien entretenu. Il élève une main tremblante d'émotion, mais la rebaisse dans le silence de la nuit._

_L'idée que Camael est toujours à ses côtés, bien qu'invisible, n'est pas suffisante pour le rassurer. Ses mains se joignent et ses yeux se ferment en une prière à son Ange Gardien. Il murmure tout bas son appréhension, sa peur d'être rejeté par ses semblables, qu'ils sentent la marque infamante du fratricide sur son être et décident de le..._

_Pour toute réponse, il se retrouve projeté sans douceur contre la porte en bois. Les voix à l'intérieur se taisent, et la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une famille nombreuse qui observe avec des yeux ronds cet inconnu trempé jusqu'aux os étalé par terre. Un vieil homme lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever, bouche bée._

_C'est avec un sourire craintif et reconnaissant qu'il la saisit._

 

Les jours défilent et Caïn apporte une aide précieuse aux Humains. Lui qui avait parlé en enochian comme Adam et Ève toute sa vie, a appris leur langage en quelques jours seulement. Ses connaissances dépassent de loin les leurs. Des connaissances dans tous les domaines qu'il tient de ses parents, qui les tiennent de la pomme qu'ils ont croquée. Des visages souriants le remercient. Une mère baise ses mains de reconnaissance lorsqu'il soigne son enfant. Une jeune Humaine lui sourit en glissant sa main sur son épaule, mais il la repousse doucement.

Je supprime tout un chapelet de souvenirs liés à Camael. Car même sans voir l'Ange, Caïn lui a adressé des prières jour après jour. Et mon frère a, semble-t-il, visité les rêves de Caïn pour converser avec lui. Chaque nuit, sans exception. D'abord au sujet des Humains, de la Terre, de Dieu, puis de choses plus personnelles. Adam et Ève. La Garnison et la Mission. Abel.

 

_Les plaines verdoyantes s'étendent à perte de vue, et le vent fait onduler et scintiller les hautes herbes qui caressent ses hanches. Il pose au sol son sac lourd des présents de ses semblables, et lève les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu pur. Pas le moindre nuage._

_Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres._

_« Camael ? »_

_Sa voix est hésitante et résonne étrangement à ses propres oreilles. Il rouvre les yeux avec appréhension, et son regard est soudain empli de lumière. Son Ange est présent, plus majestueux et immense que dans ses souvenirs. Dans ses rêves, Camael n'avait présenté de lui-même qu'une projection éthérée différente à chaque fois. Pour être à peu près à sa taille. Mais discuter avec une fillette blonde à quatre bras et trois yeux, un saule pleureur aux feuilles dorées, ou un orque au corps translucide et au chant apaisant, même en rêve, avait été fort étrange._

_Camael ne prononce pas un mot, mais il lui offre un sourire vibrant de joie alors qu'il pose un genou à terre et tend l'une de ses mains démesurées dans sa direction. Mais au lieu de le toucher, il la plonge profondément dans le sol à une dizaine de mètres de lui. La terre tremble et Caïn vacille, manquant de tomber alors que le pan de terre sur lequel il se tient se détache du sol sur une vingtaine de mètres et s'élève haut dans le ciel, cueilli au creux de la main de l'Ange. Le vent fait claquer sa tunique contre son corps, et il agrippe la lanière de son sac de sa main gauche. L'horizon s'est élargi, le monde semble infini et sans limite. Une autre main s'approche du large pan de terre sur lequel il est juché, et se place juste à l'extrémité, paume vers le ciel. Caïn lève des yeux étonnés vers le visage de l'être céleste qui se relève lentement._

_« Viens. » souffle la voix douce de Camael._

_Les hautes herbes caressent ses hanches alors qu'il s'avance jusqu'au bord du pan de terre. Un mètre de vide le sépare de la main lumineuse qui l'attend patiemment. Il baisse les yeux en se penchant, et un frisson glacé lui contracte l'estomac avant de remonter jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Au sol, les arbres qu'il aperçoit pourraient passer pour des brindilles. Prenant son courage à deux mains et serrant fermement son sac contre lui pour ne pas le faire tomber, il recule de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan, et franchit d'un saut l'espace, son cœur pompant frénétiquement l'adrénaline dans ses veines._

_La surface sur laquelle il atterrit est dure sous ses pieds, et s'éclaire un peu plus à son contact. Fasciné, il marche en observant ce phénomène, jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la paume. Il n'y a plus que cette immense surface translucide et lumineuse, et l'immensité du ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Il s'accroupit et pose sa main droite au sol. Non, ce n'est pas du sol, se rappelle-t-il. C'est le corps de Camael. Il n'en revient toujours pas. Il est dans la main d'un Ange._

_La surface est tiède et lisse, et il peut vaguement distinguer, à travers les tourbillons de lumière qui s'agitent en-dessous, le vert du lointain du sol._

_La lumière se dissipe brusquement, et il sursaute avec un cri étranglé, se trouvant soudain dans le vide. Le rire cristallin de Camael retentit, et il comprend alors que si l'Ange a chassé la lumière du centre de sa main, la surface solide est toujours présente, l'empêchant de tomber dans le vide._

_Et que les Anges ont le sens de l'humour._

_La lumière liquide se remet à circuler normalement dans la main qu'il sent prendre encore de l'altitude, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Camael apparaisse dans son champ de vision et voile entièrement le ciel bleu. Il se relève lentement, fasciné, oubliant son sac à ses pieds. Il est entièrement encerclé par Camael à présent. Les trois autres mains dissimulent l'horizon alors que le visage aux yeux dorés s'approche. Il élève un bras tremblant, et du bout des doigts, frôle l'immense espace opaque entre les trois yeux disposés en triangle. La sensation est rêche et dure, exactement comme de la roche._

_Tout s'illumine soudainement autour de lui et de longs filaments de lumière éblouissante jaillissent des mains et de la bouche de l'Ange pour l'enlacer tendrement. Un flot de sensations le submerge. Cette lumière, c'est une brise en été sur sa peau brûlante, c'est le chant de sa mère qui le berce dans ses bras, c'est le parfum de la terre riche et humide, c'est mordre dans une fraise bien mûre, c'est le rire franc de Abel, c'est de la joie à l'état pur qui s'épanouit en son cœur et explose de mille couleurs._

 

J'efface ce souvenir et plusieurs autres qui suivent sans trop m'y attarder. Ils sont sans intérêt. J'aimerais plutôt savoir si Michael disait vrai : Caïn tentait-il réellement de détourner mon frère du droit chemin ? Et comment est-il devenu une créature de la Mère des Monstres ? Si Camael subit un nouveau jugement ou est envoyé en redressement, ces informations pourraient lui venir en aide.

Un souvenir brûlant et chargé de souffrance émerge à la surface, et je m'en empare aussitôt. C'était ce que je cherchais.

 

_Il lui semble entendre un doux murmure se glisser sous sa peau, et il fronce les sourcils en continuant de marcher. Il rajuste son sac sur son épaule et jette un œil à Camael, mais celui-ci l'observe fixement et en silence, comme d'habitude._

_C'était sans doute le vent._

_Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il entend distinctement une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'est la voix caressante de sa mère qui murmure son nom à son oreille. Il fait vivement volte-face, les yeux écarquillés, et laisse son sac tomber à terre. Mais il n'y a rien derrière lui, que les montagnes désertes._

_« Tu as entendu ça... ? souffle-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec frénésie._

_La fatigue a-t-elle enfin eu raison de lui ? C'était la voix de sa mère. Il en est certain._

_\- Je n'entends que le sifflement du vent et les voix de mes frères qui se disputent toujours au sujet du sort de Castiel._

_Caïn secoue la tête et fait quelques pas nerveux, une panique glacée s'insinuant en lui. Il sursaute en entendant à nouveau la voix, plus distinctement encore. C'est sans aucun doute celle de sa mère, mais comme dénaturée. Une sensation nauséeuse s'empare violemment de lui alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballe et que son sang s'embrase dans ses veines. Il élève une main devant lui. Sa peau est en train de prendre feu comme un fétu de paille et de tomber en cendres doigt par doigt, et un hurlement de terreur jaillit de sa gorge._

_\- Camael ! » crie-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'Ange en un appel à l'aide désespéré._

_Il sent ses entrailles bouillir et se liquéfier, et alors que son corps se transforme en brasier ardent, la dernière image qui s'imprime dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne tombent en cendres est la main lumineuse de l'être céleste qui tente de le secourir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Je dois obéir aux ordres. Je dois obéir... »


	13. Désobéissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Obéissant à l'ordre de Michael, Castiel plonge dans la mémoire de Caïn pour effacer tout souvenir de Camael. Mais le flot des souvenirs est puissant et le force à les vivre comme s'il y était... Dans ces souvenirs, il voit le lien entre Caïn et son Ange se renforcer, jusqu'à ce que Caïn s'enflamme, se transformant en Phœnix.

_Caïn ouvre brusquement les yeux avec une profonde inspiration étranglée, nu comme au jour de sa naissance et recroquevillé en position fœtale. Mais ce qui lui arrache un gémissement sourd de terreur, c'est de constater que le sol est tapissé de braises fumantes ponctuées de flammèches qui éclairent l'obscurité environnante. Dans la panique, il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses genoux pour parvenir à se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes, la respiration saccadée. Ses pieds s'enfoncent à chaque pas dans les braises avec un crépitement lugubre. Mais il ne ressent pas plus de douleur que s'il foulait de l'herbe ou du sable tiède._

_Saisi de vertiges, il sort du cercle parfait de braises aussi vite qu'il le peut, et se laisse lourdement tomber sur un rocher, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre sa respiration et éclaircir son esprit embrumé. Il observe ses mains et ses pieds. Non seulement il n'a subi aucune brûlure, mais sa peau est vierge des coupures et meurtrissures qu'il s'est faites ces derniers jours, et les cloques, ainsi que la cicatrice sur son mollet qu'il avait depuis son enfance ont disparu. Plus la moindre trace de toute la crasse qu'il avait accumulée sur son corps à défaut d'eau pour se laver. Ses ongles sont propres. Sa langue glisse sur ses dents lisses, toutes présentes et bien alignées. Y compris celle que son père lui avait arrachée quelques années plus tôt car elle s'était gâtée._

_Son regard se plonge dans l'immensité du ciel constellé de myriades d'étoiles. Une nuit sans lune, sombre et silencieuse se déploie. Il n'avait plus baigné dans les ténèbres depuis que Camael est devenu son Gardien, l'éclairant jour et nuit sans relâche._

_Or, Camael n'est pas là. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté le dernier village, il ne veille pas sur lui. S'est-il rendu invisible à nouveau pour une raison qui lui échappe ? Ou lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?_

_Il lui semble entendre au loin un bruissement de plumes, et il lève vivement les yeux vers le ciel. Parmi les étoiles, très haut, s'en détachent une dizaine bien plus étincelantes qui filent vers l'horizon. Des Anges, sans aucun doute possible. Peut-être que Camael se trouve parmi eux ?_

_« CAMAEL ! » hurle-t-il d'une voix enrouée dans la nuit, aussi fort que sa gorge irritée le lui permet, vite, avant que ces petites lumières ne disparaissent de son champ de vision._

_Elles s'immobilisent brusquement et changent de trajectoire, piquant droit sur lui en grandissant à une vitesse alarmante. Un Ange de la même taille que Camael atterrit devant lui en repliant ses ailes. Les pieds ancrés au fond de la vallée et le visage à son niveau, il l'observe avec une curiosité perplexe dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude mêlé de filaments argentés. Ce n'est pas Camael._

_« Serais-tu Caïn, fils de Adam et Ève ?_

_Sa voix est riche et chaleureuse, et son regard bienveillant. Il est accompagné d'une dizaine d'Anges deux fois plus petits – mais qui restent immenses pour lui – qui se sont accrochés aux pans de la montagne pour l'observer fixement eux aussi en battant paresseusement des ailes. Leur présence illumine si bien les lieux qu'aucune ombre n'y résiste. Il réalise avec horreur qu'il est nu face à des Anges de Dieu et couvre vivement son pénis de ses deux mains – geste qui déclenche un concert de gloussements amusés de la part des petits Anges._

_-Oui, répond-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_Doit-il se prosterner ? Il reste figé sur place, les yeux levés avec respect et crainte vers cet Ange inconnu. Se prosterner en étant nu lui paraît assez peu approprié. D'autant plus que la plupart des petits Anges se trouvent derrière lui._

_\- Je croyais qu'il était mort ! lance l'un d'eux d'une voix enjouée._

_\- Samandriel, que doit-on faire ? demande un autre avec entrain en s'adressant à l'Ange aux yeux vert et argent._

_Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaire d'un large sourire heureux._

_\- Allez dans la salle de réunion et commencez à rédiger le rapport de mission, je vous rejoindrai à la fin du procès. Je crois que Camael n'a plus aucune raison d'être accusé de trahison. Je m'en vais l'innocenter immédiatement !_

_Sur ces mots, Samandriel et tous ses subordonnés s'envolent en un clin d’œil, et Caïn se retrouve seul à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Les mains toujours plaquées contre son aine, il cherche des yeux autour de lui son sac. A-t-il brûlé lui aussi ? Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, surtout si des Anges viennent l'observer de leur regard perçant... Et Camael peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Camael qui semble avoir des ennuis..._

_Il plisse les yeux et s'avance dans la pénombre à tâtons. Enfin, il le retrouve et se penche pour le ramasser._

_Derrière lui jaillit une lumière vive qui éclaire à nouveau la montagne._

_\- Caïn, quelle bonne surprise ! Alors comme ça on fait des frayeurs à son Ange Gardien ?_

_Caïn sursaute à la voix puissante et majestueuse qu'il reconnaît comme étant celle de l'Archange Gabriel qui leur a si souvent rendu visite, à Abel et lui. Mais le ton, lui, est radicalement différent de la froideur distante à laquelle il est habitué. Il se retourne vers l'être céleste aux yeux d'une couleur ambrée, qui lui, contrairement à Camael ou Samandriel, dépasse largement la montagne. Gabriel lui sourit, ce qui est sincèrement perturbant. Nu ou pas, Caïn se laisse tomber à genoux et pose le front au sol avec déférence et humilité._

_\- Oh par pitié, trêve de génuflexions, j'en ai ma claque de ces singeries._

_Il relève la tête avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, toujours prosterné au sol. Est-ce bien le même Gabriel ?_

_\- Content que tu ne sois pas mort, p'tit gars. Je t'aimais bien. »_

_Il déploie ses ailes et s'envole à son tour. Caïn n'a jamais vu autant d'Anges à la fois de toute sa vie._

_De toute évidence, ils n'y sont pour rien dans ce qui lui est arrivé. Il se relève lentement et sort une tunique de son sac, celle qu'on lui a offerte dans le dernier village qu'il a visité. Une fois vêtu, il s'assied à nouveau sur son rocher et regarde pensivement les braises qui refroidissent peu à peu : toutes les flammes se sont éteintes. La situation le dépasse. De très loin._

_Avec un soupir tendu, il joint pieusement ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et adresse une prière lourde d'inquiétude à Camael. Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse._

_A la faible lueur rouge des braises, il aperçoit une minuscule fourmi avancer entre ses pieds et s'arrêter face à l'obstacle que représente son pied gauche. Elle semble hésiter à escalader ou contourner. Caïn lui épargne cette peine et écarte son pied pour la laisser passer._

_Est-ce l'effet qu'il donne aux Anges ? Face à eux, il est à peine plus grand que cet insecte. Dérisoire. Ils pourraient l'écraser par inadvertance. La fourmi s'éloigne, et il la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit glissée sous une roche._

_A nouveau, un bruit de plumes froissées rompt le silence. A nouveau, la lumière éclabousse brutalement les environs. Et cette fois-ci, en levant la tête, il reconnaît immédiatement les yeux dorés de son Ange et les arabesques ciselées au bord de son visage. Le soulagement le submerge et il se lève si vite qu'il manque de trébucher. Les yeux rivés sur Camael, il époussette sa tunique et en lisse les plis. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalise qu'un large sourire stupide est étalé sur son visage._

_« Tu es vivant. »_

_Ce n'est pas une question, mais Caïn hoche tout de même la tête sans cesser de sourire._

_Il reste immobile en regardant l'une des mains de Camael s'approcher de lui avec hésitation, et frôler du bout d'un doigt toute la surface de son dos avec une délicatesse et une précision remarquables. D'autant plus que l'extrémité de son doigt fait approximativement deux à trois fois sa taille. Caïn ferme les yeux d'aise en sentant la lumière liquide l'englober tout entier, apaisant toutes ses craintes et l'emplissant d'une joie si intense que sa peau se hérisse. Son corps se détend et s'adosse plus fermement contre la surface dure et tiède. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il est persuadé que l'Ange peut le sentir._

_Il se sent comme une fourmi, à la merci d'une puissance supérieure. Mais à la terreur révérencieuse qu'il a toujours ressentie pour les Anges et Dieu s'ajoute, dans le cas de Camael, une confiance sans borne chargée d'affection._

_Il relève les yeux, et le visage de l'Ange se trouve juste en face de lui. Il peut observer de près ce qui sert de bouche à l'Ange. Elle ressemble à une large incision sommaire, comme taillée dans de l'écorce ou la roche, et presque invisible tant qu'il ne parle pas._

_« Je croyais t'avoir perdu. »_

_La voix de Camael exprime une tendresse proche de la dévotion._

 

Je désagrège pensivement ce souvenir et comble le vide de jours de marche paisibles et solitaires. J'annihile la souffrance et les flammes. Michael n'a pas donné d'instruction à ce sujet, mais je suppose qu'il est préférable que Caïn ne se souvienne pas s'être transformé en monstre. Si Michael m'en donne l'autorisation, peut-être même pourrais-je faire croire à Caïn que _nous_ lui avons offert l'immortalité ? Voilà qui devrait le rendre reconnaissant et docile.

Si j'en crois la mémoire du Phœnix, j'ai passé des mois entiers en attente de mon jugement sans même m'en rendre compte. En isolement, le temps était comme déformé, et j'aurais été incapable de dire si quelques heures ou siècles s'étaient écoulés.

Non. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Il reste encore de nombreux fragments à effacer.

 

_« … pardon ? souffle Caïn d'une voix brisée._

_\- Tes parents sont morts, répète l'Ange d'une voix douce et compatissante. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le savoir. Pour faire ton deuil. »_

 

Je réduis à néant cette conversation avec irritation. Voir mon frère s'égarer un peu plus à chaque souvenir est fort déplaisant. Et Camael n'avait pas l'autorisation de divulguer des informations sur les Anges, Azazel, Lucifer, le Paradis, l'Enfer et notre organisation.

Dans mon élan, je supprime une dizaine de souvenirs d'un coup, dont celui où Caïn accepte à contrecœur de chercher une femme à épouser au plus vite, sous l'ordre de Camael.

 

_Caïn regarde la peau du poisson dorer et grésiller au contact des flammes. Il se tient assis tout près du feu, mais la chaleur est tout à fait supportable. Peut-être même trop. Il fronce les sourcils en retournant lentement le poisson embroché au bout de son bâton. Camael est convaincu que sa combustion spontanée n'était qu'une illusion très réaliste. Mais lui, il n'y croit pas. La souffrance qu'il a ressentie, son atroce agonie, c'était réel. Il l'a vécu, et se souvient aussi clairement avoir marché sur des braises sans la moindre difficulté._

_Il approche une main hésitante vers les flammes, et la tient juste à côté de son poisson qui brûle presque à présent._

_Il ne ressent qu'une très légère chaleur._

_Un soupir agacé retentit soudain dans l'air, et il retire vivement sa main en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Que va penser Camael ? Il lève la tête avec appréhension, seulement pour constater que son Ange Gardien ne le regarde même pas : sa tête est levée vers le ciel. Soulagé, il se racle la gorge en retirant son repas du feu._

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Camael ?_

_Il mord à pleines dents dans la chair brûlante du poisson, et là aussi la chaleur ne l'indispose nullement._

_L'Ange baisse la tête et la secoue lentement d'un air exaspéré, mais une lueur amusée éclaire l'or de ses yeux._

_\- Un de mes frères, Miz, ameute toute la Garnison pour observer des Humains s'adonner à la zoophilie._

_Caïn avale sa bouchée de travers et se met à tousser, manquant de s'étouffer sous le regard inquiet de son Ange. Il reprend son souffle avec difficulté._

_\- Pourquoi des Anges voudraient-ils regarder... ça ?_

_\- Les Anges ont un sens de l'humour très différent de celui des Humains._

_\- Oui, en effet, répond-t-il d'une voix blanche avant de passer sa main sur son visage avec un léger rire désabusé._

_Camael lui a expliqué bien des choses sur les Anges et leur fonctionnement, et toutes ses croyances, le fondement de sa foi, s'en sont retrouvées ébranlées. Ses parents eux-mêmes ne savaient rien d'eux, au fond. Les Anges ne sont pas ces êtres immuables et parfaits comme il l'a longtemps cru en se prosternant face aux Archanges dans sa jeunesse._

_Le regard de Camael ne cesse de dévier vers le ciel que le coucher de soleil teinte de nuances pourpres. Sans doute a-t-il envie de rejoindre ses frères ? L'idée que Camael puisse trouver la zoophilie amusante est assez déstabilisant. Mais l'Ange mérite de s'amuser s'il en a l'occasion._

_\- Tu peux les rejoindre, si tu veux, lance Caïn avec un sourire encourageant._

_Camael se raidit et reporte ses yeux dorés droit sur Caïn._

_\- Non. J'ai pour mission de te protéger. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste pour une futilité. Tu pourrais te retrouver en danger en mon absence._

_Caïn sent une bouffée de tendresse envahir sa poitrine et il baisse la tête en prenant une nouvelle bouchée pour reprendre contenance. Camael parvient souvent en quelques mots ou un simple regard à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il observe quelques minutes la rivière près de lui qui serpente entre les montagnes et reflète à la fois les couleurs chaudes qui enflamment le ciel et la lumière que dégage Camael. La vallée est large et verdoyante, et le gibier abondant et peu farouche. Il a décidé de rester quelques jours ici pour reprendre des forces avant de rebrousser le chemin vers le dernier village qu'il a visité. Un homme lui avait proposé sa fille en mariage en remerciement pour lui avoir appris à pêcher efficacement dans le lac. Il avait refusé. Mais si Camael, le Paradis et Dieu veulent qu'il ait un fils, il obéira. Qui est-il pour s'opposer à la volonté divine ? Il doit obéir, pour racheter son péché, et rejoindre un jour Abel au Paradis._

_Il soupire et baisse les yeux vers le feu qui danse sous la brise nocturne. Un remord lui tord les entrailles. Comment peut-il prétendre obéir à Dieu et se repentir alors qu'il cache à Camael les changements qui se sont effectués en lui ? Mentir est un péché. Il pourrait finir en Enfer._

_\- Camael..._

_Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'Ange penche la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, attendant qu'il approfondisse._

_\- Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas en moi, ajoute-t-il en levant des yeux suppliants vers son Ange._

_\- Es-tu souffrant ?_

_L'inquiétude est palpable dans sa voix alors que l'être de lumière pose un genou à terre et se penche assez pour que son visage de pierre le surplombe et cache entièrement la voûte empourprée du ciel._

_Pour toute réponse, Caïn serre les dents et plonge sa main au cœur des flammes, y cueillant une braise au creux de sa main. La braise est tiède et agréable au toucher. Et soudain, les yeux fixés sur les orbes dorées stupéfaites, il sent quelque chose se dénouer en lui. Il lâche la braise au sol, et, remuant légèrement les doigts, parvient à générer ses propres flammes. Vives et ardentes, elles s'enroulent autour de son bras comme des serpents._

_\- Tu... n'es plus Humain... murmure Camael tout bas, avant de se laisser tomber assis à même le sol et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Je... Il faut que je le signale au Général. Ses ordres étaient clairs. Et les ordres sont les ordres._

_Caïn baisse le bras doucement, et fait disparaître les flammes d'une simple pensée._

_\- Plus Humain ? Que suis-je, alors ?_

_Camael ne répond pas et se relève lentement, les yeux levés vers le ciel._

_\- Je dois avertir Anael. Je dois obéir aux ordres._

_Ses ailes se déploient comme au ralenti._

_\- Je dois obéir..._

_Caïn déglutit avec difficulté en acquiesçant. Bien sûr. Camael n'est pas en position de décider de son sort. Dieu et les Archanges ne seront sans doute pas aussi miséricordieux. Il sent la panique s'infiltrer dans ses veines, mais ne regrette pas d'avoir dit la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas être un parjure en plus d'être un fratricide._

_Il baisse la tête avec résignation. Peut-être va-t-il enfin goûter au châtiment qu'il attend depuis la mort d'Abel. Il prend une profonde inspiration et lève les yeux. Camael est toujours là, les poings serrés, immobile comme une statue. Qu'attend-t-il ?_

_\- Camael ? souffle-t-il avec hésitation._

_L'Ange baisse brusquement la tête, ses ailes toujours largement déployées. L'or de ses yeux luit d'une farouche détermination mêlée de possessivité._

_\- Non._

_Caïn hausse les sourcils, la tête renversée en arrière pour observer le visage de l'être céleste._

_\- Non, reprend l'Ange d'une voix ferme et vibrante. Je n'obéirai pas. Pas tant que j'ignore quelles sont les intentions des Archanges envers les êtres comme toi. »_

 

De la _désobéissance_.

Je ne peux réprimer une vague de dégoût. La désobéissance. Le pire et le plus méprisable des péchés, avec le doute. Camael s'est vraiment égaré. J'espère que le redressement saura le ramener sur le droit chemin. C'est avec rage que j'anéantis ce détestable souvenir, écorchant l'âme de Caïn au passage et lui arrachant un cri déchirant.

Ma mission est bientôt accomplie. Les fragments originaux se font plus rares et épars au milieu de ceux que j'ai créés ou modifiés. J'en survole plusieurs que j'efface en tâchant de garder mes distances pour ne pas être entraîné dans les tourbillons d'images, de sons et d'odeurs.

Je vois Caïn épouser sa femme et s'accoupler avec elle sans enthousiasme. J'efface d'innombrables prières adressées à Camael durant les neuf mois où il reste auprès de l'Humaine enceinte. Il tient Henok, son fils, dans ses bras, et ne ressent rien, si ce n'est la satisfaction diffuse du devoir accompli. Je fais disparaître les rêves peuplés par les demandes incessantes de Lucifer, qui lui apparaît tantôt sous l'apparence de Abel, de Adam ou Ève.

 

_« Je le ferai, déclare-t-il avec détermination._

_A la demande de Camael, il s'est éloigné du village de plusieurs jours de marche en laissant sa femme avec Henok, afin que l'Ange puisse lui parler en personne. Si l'Archange Michael a besoin d'emprunter son corps pour vaincre Lucifer et ainsi sauver tous les Humains, il le fera sans la moindre hésitation. Voir Lucifer s'inviter dans ses rêves presque chaque nuit pour réitérer ses propositions est usant pour les nerfs._

_\- C'est un immense honneur que te fait Michael, dit Camael, mais ses paroles sonnent creux, comme s'il les récitait sans en croire un mot._

_L'Ange semble distrait, et ses yeux dorés sont pensifs et lointains._

_\- Quand prendra-t-il possession de mon corps ?_

_Camael plisse les yeux, et la lumière dans son corps se ternit un peu._

_\- Dès que tu auras accepté, officiellement. Mais je préférerais que tu attendes un peu... Je leur dirai que tu hésites._

_Caïn, choqué, lève de grands yeux vers lui._

_\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis prêt !_

_L'Ange Gardien ne le regarde toujours pas._

_\- Gabriel a dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ton frère défunt, tout à l'heure, et je voudrais comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait... Je vais effectuer des recherches. Prie si tu as besoin de moi. »_

_Et sur ces mots, l'Ange s'envole en un bruissement soyeux de plumes. Lui qui répugnait tant à quitter son poste..._

 

Le souvenir s'effrite miette par miette sous ma Grâce. N'en reste plus qu'un seul intact lié directement à Camael. Le dernier. Je l'effleure pour l'étudier avant de l'effacer et ainsi achever ma mission.

Caïn, sous mon doigt, continue de murmurer une prière entre ses dents serrées, son visage strié de larmes.

 

_Des milliers de tornades ondulent à perte de vue sans un bruit, et arrachent à leur passage les couleurs du sol, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un paysage gris et sans âme. Elles dansent dans le silence le plus complet, bariolées et gorgées de vie._

_Vêtu d'une tunique rouge, il tient au creux de ses mains des feuilles et des pétales qui se fanent à vue d’œil. Une tornade approche et l'englobe. Il élève les bras et tout s'envole. Les pétales, les feuilles, la couleur de sa tunique qui devient grise._

_La Tornade le dépasse et dévoile un tout autre paysage. Au lieu d'une vallée décolorée, s'étend devant lui un large lac turquoise dont la surface reflète à la fois la lune et le soleil. Et au centre de ce miroir liquide se tient un Faucon majestueux au plumage aussi blanc que la neige._

_Camael._

_Il s'avance pas à pas sur la surface miroitante d'eau sans même la troubler et rejoint le Faucon qui mesure bien deux ou trois têtes de plus que lui et le fixe intensément de ses yeux dorés._

_Caïn l'enlace en plongeant son visage dans ses plumes soyeuses, un sourire étirant son visage. Il n'y a qu'en rêve que la relative absence de différence de taille lui permet d'exprimer physiquement son affection pour l'Ange. Le Faucon reste impassible._

_« Mes recherches ont été fructueuses, et j'ai des révélations à te faire, Caïn._

_Il se détache de Camael et recule d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_\- Pendant toutes ces années, c'était toi qui étais mis à l'épreuve, Caïn. Pas Abel._

_La voix de Camael, douce et harmonieuse, résonne sans que son bec ne s'ouvre._

_\- Que veux-tu dire ? Les Archanges testaient notre foi à tous les deux, et Abel a n'a jamais échoué une seule fois..._

_\- Abel_ **était** _ton épreuve. Tout a été fait pour alimenter ta colère et ta jalousie pour qu'un jour tu lui ôtes la vie de tes propres mains._

_La lune vient masquer le soleil et le lac s'assombrit en l'espace de quelques secondes._

_\- Et... j'ai échoué, articule Caïn d'une voix brisée._

_\- Justement, non._

_Il écarquille les yeux. Le Faucon se penche et avance la tête en un mouvement fluide. Son regard est si fixe et perçant qu'il jurerait que Camael regarde droit dans son âme._

_\- Malgré ta colère et ta frustration, tu ne parvenais pas à haïr ton frère du fond de ton cœur. Or ton destin était de le tuer. Nous ne sommes pas uniquement des soldats de Dieu, nous sommes aussi des agents du Destin._

_Caïn sent ses jambes faiblir et se laisse tomber à genoux sans briser leur lien visuel._

_\- Que m'avez-vous fait ? murmure-t-il tout bas._

_\- Ce n'était pas la Garnison. C'était l'un de nos supérieurs, Zachariah, qui a reçu l'ordre de 'forcer de Destin' en utilisant une âme errante et..._

_Le Faucon ferme les yeux et baisse la tête._

_\- Tu n'as pas tué Abel. Tu y as été forcé._

_Caïn baisse les yeux, se sentant vide et froid. Le lac est à présent composé de sang épais et coagulé._

_\- … mais pourquoi ?_

_Il relève la tête et glisse une main tremblante dans le plumage du cou de Camael._

_\- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il avec une note de désespoir dans sa voix._

_\- Les Sœurs du Destin l'avaient écrit, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était nécessaire car... mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Ils t'utiliseront encore, Caïn. Tu n'es qu'une arme pour eux._

_\- Es-tu en train de me dire... que je devrais dire non à Michael ?_

_\- Non. Mes frères sauront te manipuler et te tourmenter jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui. Ce sont des soldats. Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais, et n'éprouveront aucune pitié pour toi._

_Caïn se relève lentement sans que le sang n'ait souillé sa tunique grise._

_\- Mais pas toi._

_Camael le dévisage avec une stupéfaction qui se mue en une tristesse aiguë._

_\- Non. Pas moi._

_Il déplie une aile et attire doucement Caïn contre lui en posant son bec sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes en silence jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'Ange résonne à nouveau._

_\- Tu diras oui à Michael, car le monde est en danger tant que Lucifer est libre. Mais après... je te libérerai à jamais de l'emprise de mes frères. J'ai un plan. Tiens toi prêt. »_

_Il se retrouve seul dans le paysage sombre et sanglant qu'il sent dériver alors qu'il se réveille auprès de sa femme endormie._

 

Je contemple mon œuvre avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Il ne reste plus une seule trace de Camael dans la mémoire de Caïn. Je ne me suis pas contenté d'enfouir les souvenirs dans son inconscient comme mes frères le font souvent, par facilité. Je les ai irrémédiablement détruits. Le Phœnix a cessé de prier. Il n'a plus personne à qui adresser ses prières. Personne dont il se souvient.

Il a perdu connaissance ; son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier, mais ses fonctions vitales sont intactes. J'hésite une seconde avant de m'approcher des souvenirs plus lointains de Caïn. La mort de son frère l'a profondément marqué, et l'éducation que lui ont apporté Adam et Ève a enraciné en lui une crainte certaine pour les Anges.

J'ai l'autorisation de Michael. Je peux lui façonner une toute autre vie chargée de souvenirs qui nous assureront une dévotion infaillible. La Mère des Monstres perdra son emprise sur sa création.

Je m'empare du souvenir de la mort d'Abel et m'apprête à l'effacer, lorsqu'une vive douleur traverse mon bras et me fait lâcher prise. Violemment ramené à la réalité, je me retrouve face à trois yeux dorés flamboyants de rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tu seras sauvé, Camael. »


	14. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : L'Apocalypse avortée a ravagé la Terre. Obéissant à l'ordre de Michael, Castiel a effacé de la mémoire de Caïn tout souvenir de Camael. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever son travail en remodelant sa vie entière, Camael l'interrompt. Pendant ce temps, Michael est à la recherche de Gabriel, et la Garnison et Raphaël recherchent Camael.

Projeté en arrière avec violence, je déploie vivement mes ailes pour ne pas percuter le sol. Le déplacement d'air soulève des volutes de cendres et de braises autour de moi. Le nuage d'âmes se disperse comme un essaim de lucioles. Je m'élève haut dans le ciel, une main plaquée sur mon avant-bras blessé d'où s'écoule ma Grâce, et une colère froide mêlée de stupéfaction s'empare de moi. Camael m'a _attaqué_. Pire encore, il est en train de compromettre ma mission. Tout sera à refaire si Caïn voit des Anges se battre. Ma lame se matérialise et glisse dans une de mes mains valides.

De cette hauteur, je peux voir mon frère resté au sol s'accroupir et se pencher vers le Phœnix. Celui-ci se relève, nu et tremblant, et nous regarde tour à tour avec des yeux chargés de terreur révérencieuse en reculant pas à pas. Camael tend une main vers lui, et le Phœnix élève instinctivement ses avant-bras au-dessus de sa tête en se laissant tomber à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, son visage convulsé par la peur.

« Caïn... ? murmure Camael en immobilisant sa main.

Il est distrait, focalisé sur le Phœnix. Vulnérable : il me tourne le dos sans couvrir ses arrières. Je pourrais le neutraliser sans effort.

\- … des Anges ? Vous êtes venus me châtier pour mon crime ? souffle Caïn d'une voix brisée.

Il baisse les bras et ferme les yeux avec résignation, une larme traçant un sillon humide sur sa joue souillée par les cendres.

C'est le moment. Ignorant la douleur cuisante dans mon avant-bras, j'agrippe fermement ma lame et plonge droit sur Camael, ciblant son dos dans l'intention de trancher ses ailes. Une fois immobilisé au sol, il sera plus aisé de le maîtriser pour l'envoyer en redressement.

Mais ma lame se heurte avec grand fracas à celle de Camael qui s'est retourné à une vitesse surprenante. Son visage se trouve à quelques mètres seulement du mien, et je tressaille sous la force de son regard chargé de haine.

\- Que lui as-tu fait, Castiel ?!

Je plisse les yeux et lui décoche un puissant coup de pied au centre du corps pour remettre de la distance entre nous. Je le dévisage sans prononcer un mot en marchant lentement autour de lui, à l'affût d'une faille dans sa garde. Ce faisant, je me concentre pour alerter la Garnison comme Michael m'avait ordonné de le faire, mais en prenant bien soin d'exclure Camael de la liste des interlocuteurs.

 

_**Camael m'attaque et entrave ma mission. Demande de renforts immédiats pour le neutraliser.** _

 

\- CASTIEL ! crie Camael en déployant agressivement ses ailes.

Ses yeux dorés luisent d'une rage et d'un désespoir qui n'ont rien à faire chez un soldat de Dieu. Des _émotions_. Camael est tombé bien bas.

Il se tient devant Caïn en une farouche posture défensive. L'espace d'une seconde je me revois moi-même, à l'aube de ma vie, protégeant le poisson rampant à terre de peur que mes frères ne l'écrasent. Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque que s'il agrippe sa lame, une autre de ses mains est pleine... d'une centaine d'Humains endormis mais en vie. Que compte-t-il faire avec ça ?

Je dois gagner du temps. Camael est corrompu. Dangereux.

\- J'ai vu à quel point tu t'es égaré pour cette créature, dis-je en pointant du doigt Caïn. Mais tu peux encore revenir sur le droit chemin. Tu seras envoyé en redressement. Tu seras sauvé, Camael.

Camael pousse un cri guerrier et se rue sur moi aussi vite que la foudre. Je pare sa première attaque de justesse, mais la deuxième me prend de vitesse, et une douleur cuisante embrase mon torse lacéré de part en part. Quand donc est-il devenu si rapide ? Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir vu si agressif lorsque nous avons combattu contre les Léviathans !

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?! crie-t-il à nouveau en me poussant vivement.

De toute évidence, il tente de m'éloigner de Caïn.

 _ **Tiens bon, Cas' ! Nous arrivons !**_ résonne la voix d'Anael dans ma tête.

Haletant, je repousse Camael d'une vague d'énergie pure qui lui arrache un cri étranglé. L'effort a embrasé ma Grâce et la douleur se répand et s'intensifie.

\- J'ai obéi aux ordres comme _tu_ aurais dû le faire ! Tu _savais_ qu'il n'était plus Humain ! Je ne fais que réparer tes erreurs ! j'articule alors que nos lames s'entrechoquent à nouveau à grand fracas.

Je m'envole vivement et il me suit comme un reflet, formant toujours un mur infranchissable entre Caïn et moi.

\- Tu lui as _effacé la mémoire_  ? s'étrangle-t-il en écarquillant des yeux fous.

J'acquiesce gravement, sur mes gardes. Je comprends mieux à présent ce qu'ont pu ressentir les Archanges face à la rébellion de Lucifer. Pourquoi donc s'oppose-t-il à la volonté divine ? Il doit être remis sur le droit chemin. Il le faut.

La Garnison ne va pas tarder à arriver. Uriel est le meilleur d'entre nous au combat, il saura maîtriser Camael sans difficulté. Je dois seulement tenir quelques secondes encore... Ma Grâce s'écoule de mon avant-bras découpé et de ma blessure à vif sur mon torse. Elle tombe goutte à goutte et s'évapore dans l'air sans que je puisse la retenir. Je perds mes forces. Un vertige me saisit, mais je maintiens ma position défensive. Mais soudain, je vois Camael piquer droit sur moi et me plaquer brutalement au sol, provoquant un bref séisme et fissurant largement la terre tapissée de cendres. Il m'a arraché mon arme des mains. Il est doublement armé à présent, et lève le bras lentement. Ma lame, dans sa main, attrape un rayon de soleil.

\- Camael... » je murmure en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Non. Il n'oserait pas... ? Je sais en théorie que notre lame peut nous tuer. Mais Camael ne ferait jamais ça. _Aucun Ange_ ne ferait ça. Nous ne sommes pas comme les Humains qui se plaisent à s'entretuer pour des raisons égoïstes et futiles. Nous sommes supérieurs, loyaux, et agissons toujours dans l'intérêt du groupe et de la Mission. Or, en plongeant mon regard dans ces yeux étincelants de rage froide, je n'en suis plus si certain.

Soudain, je m'entends hurler alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traverse mon aile et me paralyse. Il a planté ma propre lame dans mon aile gauche, me clouant au sol. De plus, la pointe de son arme se presse juste sous mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger sous peine de m'achever.

Mon regard se trouble et les sons s'alourdissent. Je vois à travers un voile de ténèbres la bouche de Camael remuer. Il me dit quelque chose, mais je n'entends plus rien. Ma Grâce s'écoule par flots de mes blessures et il me semble la sentir bouillir. Je vais mourir en ayant échoué dans ma mission.

L'éclat doré des yeux de Camael se durcit. Il élève sa main qui renferme les Humains, et serre brusquement le poing. Une myriade d'âmes s'en échappent et gravitent entre nous deux alors que ma vue s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Quand il déplie ses doigts, sa main ruisselle de sang rouge vif qui tombe goutte à goutte et il entreprend de tracer de ses doigts ensanglantés des symboles sur le sol.

Apparaissent derrière lui des silhouettes éblouissantes aux immenses ailes. La Garnison. Balthazar. Raphaël. Ils sont arrivés – se ruent vers nous.

Je tente de les avertir du danger, mais ne parviens pas à articuler le moindre son.

Camael plaque sa main sur le sceau à l'instant même où Uriel lui attrape l'épaule.

Trop tard.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant mes ailes s'étirer au sol et ma Grâce agonisante se raidir avant d'être propulsée violemment au loin.

 

* * *

 

 

« Cas' ! Non... ne me meurs pas dessus !

La voix de Uriel résonne au-dessus de moi. J'ouvre faiblement les yeux, et me retrouve face à sa Grâce gélatineuse, figée dans son corps. Tout m'apparaît comme au travers d'un épais brouillard de suie. Les bras de mon frère m'entourent fermement, et j'aperçois ses ailes inertes étendues sur le sol. Je lève la tête et me retrouve face à trois yeux pourpres qui me dévisagent intensément. Le visage de Uriel se fend d'un sourire soulagé.

Tout est flou, le monde tournoie autour de moi, et une douleur aiguë me traverse de part en part par éclairs réguliers. Je tente de me redresser, mais une main se pose d'autorité sur mon épaule pour me plaquer à nouveau contre Uriel.

\- Non, Castiel. Tu resteras immobile jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé nos forces pour contacter Raphaël ou essayer de te soigner nous-mêmes.

Je tourne les yeux vers Anael qui ajoute en plissant ses yeux d'un vert profond :

\- Ceci est un ordre.

J'acquiesce, et ce simple geste suffit à m'épuiser tant ma tête me paraît lourde. Mon champ de vision s'élargit alors que les ténèbres qui obscurcissent ma vue se dissipent. Si notre Général se tient debout avec dignité, ses ailes en revanche traînent lamentablement au sol. Et derrière lui, je vois plusieurs de mes frères encore allongés sur le tapis de cendres se débattre pour se redresser, comme des tortues sur le dos.

Il fait nuit et la voûte stellaire est mouchetée d'étoiles et d'âmes errantes. Visiblement, Camael nous a expédiés à l'autre bout de la planète. J'aperçois Siosp, debout, essayer avec acharnement de redresser ses ailes et de s'envoler. Il parvient à les remuer, s'élève de quelques centaines de mètres, et retombe au sol en un grondement rageur agrémenté d'un nuage de cendres.

\- Inutile de te fatiguer, mon cher Siosp.

Je baisse les yeux en direction de la voix mielleuse. Balthazar, l'air très à l'aise, est allongé au sol sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, et une jambe pliée sur l'autre qui s'amuse à chasser les âmes humaines qui nous entourent, comme attirées par nous.

\- Nous sommes coincés ici pour quelques heures, reprend Balthazar les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Autant profiter pour nous reposer un peu, non ? Je dois avouer que cette petite Apocalypse m'a éreinté.

Siosp saisit ses ailes inertes à pleines mains et se traîne jusqu'à nous, fusillant du regard Balthazar.

\- Nous _reposer_  ? Alors que notre frère suit les traces de Lucifer ? Alors qu'il a failli tuer Castiel ? Et que le fils de Adam et Ève est sous le contrôle de la Mère des Monstres ? Et que les Humains sont presque tous morts ? Que notre mission n'a plus lieu d'être ? Comment veux-tu que nous nous _reposions_  !

Balthazar tourne la tête vers Siosp, l'air peu concerné.

\- Voilà qui est embêtant, en effet. Mais je ne fais pas partie de la Garnison, vois-tu... alors devine quoi ?

Il esquisse un large sourire provoquant en envoyant valser une âme au loin d'une pichenette.

\- … je n'en ai _rien_ à foutre !

Les plumes de Siosp se gonflent sur ses ailes inertes qu'il lâche brusquement, les poings serrés. Anael se place entre eux deux d'un air agacé, traînant derrière lui ses ailes qui ramassent toutes les cendres, si bien qu'elles en deviennent grises.

\- Oh silence, vous deux ! Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps. Gelée, ma Grâce ne s'écoule plus hors de mes plaies. Le sceau de bannissement retarde probablement ma mort inéluctable, néanmoins je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler. Je remarque qu'Uriel tient ma lame dans une de ses mains.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me relever ! râle avec frustration Zedekiel que je vois se rouler dans les cendres plus loin.

Miz et Rachel se dirigent vers lui pour l'aider en traînant avec difficulté leurs ailes encombrantes.

\- Où est Raphaël ? j'articule en tournant les yeux vers le Général.

\- Je l'ignore. Qui sait. Peut-être que le sceau de bannissement agit différemment sur les Archanges...

A ces mots, le regard de Balthazar s'éclaire d'une vive lueur d'intérêt et il se redresse en position assise, une main caressant pensivement le bas de son visage.

\- C'est une théorie tout à fait plausible. Bien que très semblable, la Grâce des Archanges diffère de la nôtre. Nos lames, par exemple, ne pourraient en aucun cas les blesser, et encore moins les tuer. Peut-être le sceau l'a-t-il frappé avec moins d'efficacité...

Ephra s'approche de nous avec un air grave empreint sur son visage.

\- Anael... Les crimes de Camael sont de la plus haute gravité à présent. Quel sera son châtiment quand nous parviendrons à le neutraliser ?

Anael soupire et baisse les yeux. Un lourd silence s'écrase sur le paysage nocturne alors que nous regardons tous notre Général en attendant une réponse.

\- Il sera probablement exécuté, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix tendue.

Levanael, encore étendu à terre, écarquille des yeux stupéfaits à ces mots. Les bras d'Uriel se resserrent un peu plus autour de moi.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes en étouffant aussitôt le moindre semblant de tristesse qui risquerait d'enfler en moi. Ce n'est que justice. Camael a désobéi, menti, a porté la main sur un membre de la Garnison, a tué une centaine d'Humains alors qu'il en reste si peu en vie, et a utilisé le sceau interdit sur ses camarades, son Général et un Archange.

Quel que soit le châtiment du Ciel, il sera juste.

\- Non.. Cam' a été égaré par une créature de la Mère des Monstres ! Il mérite un redressement, une seconde chance ! Zachariah en a eu une ! Anael aussi ! Il y a droit ! s'insurge Levanael.

C'est faux. À aucun moment Caïn n'a tenté de corrompre son Gardien – bien au contraire – et la Mère des Monstres n'a jamais agi à travers lui. Camael s'est corrompu tout seul en lui offrant la dévotion qu'il devait à Dieu et à Lui seul.

Mais je ne dis pas un mot. Tant qu'on ne m'en donne pas l'ordre spécifique, rien ne me force à accabler mon frère d'une accusation supplémentaire qui le mènerait à une mort certaine. Je ne parlerai de ce point que si l'on me pose la question exacte. Car les ordres sont les ordres et jamais je ne désobéirai à un ordre direct.

Anael reste silencieux face aux protestations de Levanael qui parvient à se relever avec difficulté, son corps recouvert de cendres.

Htmorda, toujours empêtré dans ses ailes au sol, lève soudain une main vers le ciel.

\- Regardez !

Nous tournons tous la tête dans cette direction pour voir une silhouette éblouissante approcher à grande vitesse et se poser majestueusement au milieu de nous, déployant des tourbillons de cendres.

Raphaël.

Il nous observe tour à tour, son regard neutre, puis s'approche de moi à pas lents. Il tend une main et la pose sur mon épaule. Je sens sa Grâce s’infiltrer dans mes blessures et les refermer. La douleur et les tremblements disparaissent aussitôt, et ne reste que la sensation pesante de ma Grâce figée. Je me détache aussitôt d'Uriel et me lève en acquiesçant avec respect et gratitude envers l'Archange.

\- Repartez à la recherche de Camael dès que vous aurez récupéré vos forces. Je vais immédiatement demander des renforts qui nous seconderont.

Anael ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsqu'un bruissement soyeux de plumes se fait entendre derrière nous.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Je me fige en entendant la voix de Camael, et me retourne brusquement, arrachant ma lame des mains d'Uriel, prêt à me battre malgré mon corps lourd et mes ailes paralysées. Uriel se place d'autorité devant moi, et j'entends les lames se glisser dans les mains de tous mes frères. Balthazar se lève à son tour, se plaçant lui aussi devant moi comme un bouclier.

Camael nous observe calmement, les ailes repliées dans le dos et ses yeux dorés fixes et dénués d'expression.

\- Je me rends. »

 

* * *

 

 

Le silence est pesant dans la salle de réunion. Nous ne sommes que neuf assis autour de la table ovale. C'est tout ce qu'il reste des soldats de la Garnison à présent. Et tous nos yeux sont braqués sur notre Général qui se tient debout et raide, ses quatre mains posées sur la table et la tête baissée.

Balthazar se tient debout derrière lui et ne cache pas son ennui alors qu'il lisse minutieusement ses plumes et les débarrasse de la cendre qui y est incrustée. À ses côtés patientent deux autres Anges que je ne connais pas, aussi immobiles que des montagnes, le regard fixe et sérieux.

Siosp tapote la table de ses doigts et ses ailes souillées par les cendres sont parcourues d'un tic nerveux. Zedekiel lui donne un coup de coude exaspéré pour le faire cesser son bruit agaçant. À mes côtés, Uriel pousse un soupir impatient en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est endormi ? me souffle-t-il tout bas.

\- Les Anges ne peuvent pas d...

Je m'interromps en comprenant qu'il s'agit de sarcasme et lui lance un regard désapprobateur. Il n'est pas toujours aisé de deviner s'il est sérieux ou non, mais là, la situation ne se prête vraiment pas à la plaisanterie. Uriel glisse à nouveau ses yeux pourpres vers le Général qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je vois tous mes frères perdre patience à l'exception de Miz qui fixe placidement Anael. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait attendre ainsi des millénaires sans se lasser.

En face de moi, je vois les plumes de Siosp se gonfler progressivement. Cela fait presque une heure que nous attendons que notre Général ouvre la séance, et Siosp n'a jamais été très patient en situation de crise. Il ne va pas tarder à exploser. Levanael lui lance un regard inquiet avant d'élever la voix à notre soulagement général.

\- Hum... Anael... ? Allons-nous commencer la réunion ?

Anael lève lentement la tête et ses yeux verts nous scrutent quelques secondes. Il se redresse avec une dignité rigide.

\- Bien. Commençons par un rapide bilan. Certains points restent obscurs et vous répondrez sans détour pour les éclaircir. Puis, je vous annoncerai la suite des événements et les nouvelles directives.

Sa Grâce est fluide et n'exprime absolument rien.

\- L'Apocalypse a été arrêtée comme l'exigeaient les ordres. Trois soldats sont morts au combat : Ecaop, Hcoma et Yasen. Je veux savoir comment.

\- Ecaop a fait du zèle et a voulu contrer Pestilence à lui tout seul, répond Uriel.

\- Hcoma est mort en me protégeant, annonce Levanael en baissant les yeux.

\- Yasen a été brûlé vif avec du feu sacré probablement fourni par un traître, articule Siosp d'un ton acide.

Je remarque qu'une partie des plumes de son aile gauche est carbonisée.

\- Le nombre de traîtres n'a pas été communiqué, mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse principalement de Chérubins de premier ou second ordre. Les Archanges se chargent actuellement de les couper de toute communication du Ciel et de désactiver les pouvoirs divins liés à leur Grâce.

Les Archanges ? Pourquoi Dieu ne S'en charge-t-Il par Lui-même comme Il l'a fait pour Azazel ? La question me brûle intérieurement, mais je n'ose la poser. Je sens qu'elle serait très mal reçue.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas désactivé les pouvoirs de Camael avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Castiel ? demande insolemment Uriel.

Je me crispe légèrement au froid que le nom de notre frère rebelle a jeté dans la salle de réunion. Notre Général le toise un long moment, et la colère anime le vert de ses yeux qui semblaient jusque là éteints.

\- On ne me dit pas tout, Uriel, articule-t-il d'un ton cassant. La Garnison n'est qu'une petite section parmi tant d'autres, et je suis placé assez bas dans la hiérarchie. Si tu veux des réponses, contacte donc Zachariah. Tu verras, il _adore_ ce genre de questions.

Uriel se renfrogne et acquiesce avec réticence.

\- Quant à Camael, reprend Anael aussitôt, son sort est encore incertain. Il a été placé en isolement jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà considérer qu'il ne fait plus partie de la Garnison.

Un silence lourd accueille cette annonce et plusieurs de mes frères baissent les yeux.

\- Castiel, Camael a-t-il dit quelque chose ? A-t-il rejoint le camp de Lucifer ?

Je lâche notre Général des yeux et tourne la tête vers Ephra, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre. Mais Anael m'interrompt vivement.

\- Plus un mot à propos de Camael dorénavant. Dans l'attente de son châtiment, son nom sera banni de vos conversations.

Ephra et moi échangeons un regard lourd de sens, et je me tourne à nouveau vers Anael.

\- Sait-on ce qu'il est advenu de Caïn ?

Anael soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avec résignation.

\- J'espérais que personne ne pose cette question. Caïn a disparu. À jamais. Camael a utilisé sur lui un sceau qui le cache parfaitement aux yeux des Anges et démons et..

\- Celui qu'avait évoqué Gabriel ? demande Ephra en plissant les yeux.

\- Parfaitement. Et...

\- D'ailleurs, où est passé Gabriel ? coupe Htmorda avec curiosité.

\- SILENCE ! hurle Anael, nous faisant tous sursauter à l'exception de Miz.

Nous obéissons tous et fixons notre Général avec stupeur et crainte.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, reprend Anael d'une voix douce. Le prochain que j'entends évoquer Camael, Caïn ou Gabriel, je l'envoie tout droit en redressement. Et croyez-en mon expérience, ça ne vous plaira pas.

Seul un silence respectueux lui répond. Anael nous scrute froidement une dizaine de secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ose le défier.

\- Bien, continue-t-il. Comme je le disais, la Garnison a été gravement touchée. Ce qui m'amène à la présence de nos trois frères derrière moi.

Anael lève une main et leur ordonne de s'approcher d'un geste autoritaire du poignet.

\- J'ai obtenu de la hiérarchie que nos pertes soient compensées à long terme. Nous recevrons de nouveaux membres à part entière – qui, je l'espère, seront nombreux – d'ici quelques siècles, lorsque tout sera en règle administrativement. Mais la Garnison étant amputée de cinq membres en tout depuis sa création, et un travail colossal nous attendant, une solution provisoire a été décidée. Vous connaissez déjà Balthazar...

Le Général indique l'Ange qui nous adresse à tous un rictus mielleux.

\- … Faites-lui bon accueil. Il est désormais des nôtres, un membre à part entière de la Garnison, même si sa mission concernant les hôtes humains reste prioritaire. Il a été choisi car sa mission est assez proche de la nôtre et que notre collaboration ne peut être que bénéfique.

\- QUOI !? s'étrangle Siosp qui amorce un mouvement pour se lever, mais Levanael le rassoit de force sans broncher.

\- Et pas de disputes puériles ! coupe Anael en haussant le ton. Je vous rappelle pour la énième fois que vous êtes des _Guerriers de Dieu_  ! Nous servons TOUS le Paradis, alors pas de guéguerre entre divisions ! Je ne veux voir aucun comportement qui fasse honte à la Garnison !

Siosp et Balthazar échangent un long regard – furibond pour Siosp, enjoué pour Balthazar. Exaspéré, Anael pousse un soupir et présente les deux autres Anges.

\- Hester et Virgil viennent de la division des animaux terrestres et nous prêteront main forte ponctuellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive de nouveaux soldats, ils feront partie simultanément des deux divisions. Faites-leur bon accueil.

Les deux Anges ont tous les deux des yeux d'un gris pâle et ils regardent au loin sans ciller dans une parfaite posture d'attente. Je me demande soudain si notre comportement diffère de celui des Anges des autres divisions. Causons-nous des ennuis à Anael au regard de la hiérarchie ? Après la rébellion de Camael, ça ne fait aucun doute...

Balthazar, Hester et Virgil viennent s'installer aux places vides de nos frères morts au combat. Anael s'assied à son tour, lentement, et croise ses mains sous son visage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Humains ont bien failli disparaître pour de bon. Il ne reste actuellement qu'une centaine de survivants sur toute la planète. Lucifer projetait de tous les tuer et de récolter leurs âmes pour les enfermer en Enfer et les transformer en démons afin que nous mettre dans l'incapacité de les ramener à la vie. Comme vous l'avez constaté, des millions d'âmes errent actuellement sur toute la surface de la planète. Pour remercier Michael de l'avoir libérée, la Mort nous accorde un an. Un an jour pour jour où aucun de ses Faucheurs n'agira, et où nous serons libres de ressusciter autant d'Humains que nous le pourrons. Nous sommes peu nombreux et la tâche est complexe, mais en travaillant sans interruption, nous y arriverons. Je vous transmettrai une liste des âmes prioritaires à ressusciter. Pour cette mission de reconstruction, nous devrons travailler en harmonie avec les autres divisions. La Terre entière doit être reconstruite.

En face de moi, je vois Siosp frémir et ses yeux s'éclairer d'une lueur enthousiaste alors qu'il se penche un peu en avant, buvant les paroles de notre Général.

\- De plus, il faudra autant que possible effacer ou adoucir les souvenirs des Humains, et reconstruire leur habitat. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils nous craignent ou créent des mythes sur nous. Personne ne doit connaître notre existence. Dix d'entre vous se chargeront des résurrections et de modifier sommairement les souvenirs. Les autres reconstruiront les habitations et s'assureront que les Humains ne se souviennent de rien et reprennent leur vie normalement. Qu'ils retrouvent leurs repères, leurs parents, enfants et amis là où ils les ont laissés avant l'Apocalypse. Si mes estimations sont correctes, j'attends de vous que vous ressuscitiez au moins cent Humains par jour.

\- Puis-je demander l'autorisation de m'occuper en priorité de mon secteur ? Je connais parfaitement chaque Humain, leur architecture, leur organisation... demande précipitamment Siosp.

Anael esquisse un sourire indulgent.

\- Permission accordée, Siosp. Je sais à quel point ta Mission te tient à cœur. Mais tu rejoindras les autres aussitôt que ta tâche sera accomplie, je ne veux pas te voir t'attarder. Nous reparlerons de cette histoire de secteurs lorsque la mission sera accomplie, en revanche.

Un sourire radieux illumine le visage de Siosp.

\- Pour terminer cette réunion, j'annonce officiellement que le châtiment de Castiel est annulé. Au vu des événements récents, les Archanges le reconnaissent innocent du crime dont il avait été accusé. Vous n'avez plus besoin de le surveiller désormais. Castiel, tu seras le guide et tuteur de Hester pendant cette année de labeur. Uriel, tu te chargeras de Virgil. Vous avez du travail à faire, commencez immédiatement ! Rompez ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Qui sommes-nous pour décider de qui doit vivre ou non ?  
> \- Des Anges, Castiel. Nous sommes le bras de Dieu et l'instrument du Destin. »


	15. Un an pour sauver l'Humanité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : L'Apocalypse avortée a ravagé la Terre. Camael a attaqué Castiel qui venait de l'effacer de la mémoire de Caïn, mais s'est rendu de lui-même après avoir appliqué un sort sur Caïn, le dissimulant aux yeux des Anges et démons. Balthazar a rejoint officiellement la Garnison. Ils reçoivent l'ordre de ressusciter les Humains en un an seulement, avec l'aide de Hester et Virgil.

_-Jour 1-_

La résurrection demande beaucoup de précision et de concentration, mais n'est pas si complexe. La technique fait partie du bagage avec lequel j'ai été créé afin d'être en mesure d'accomplir ma mission. Toutes les informations nécessaires sont comprises dans l'âme, il suffit de les appliquer. En temps normal, je prendrais le temps de perfectionner mon œuvre, mais à un rythme de cent résurrections par jour, je ne peux me permettre de prêter attention aux détails.

Une explosion d'énergie balaye les cendres au sol alors que je fais fusionner l'âme avec son corps reconstitué. J'ai ramené l'Humain tel qu'il était quelques heures avant sa mort, avec les mêmes imperfections physiques, à la cellule près. Je le vois tourner la tête frénétiquement, désorienté devant l'étendue grisâtre qui se déploie à perte de vue. Tous les Anges qui s'activent actuellement sur Terre sont invisibles aux yeux mortels afin d'épargner les yeux et oreilles des Humains. Je frôle à nouveau son âme et efface sans effort les souvenirs des démons, des flammes, des hurlements, de la peur viscérale qu'il a expérimentée.

Hester, à mes côtés, ramène à son tour un Humain à la vie avec un souffle d'énergie qui projette un nuage de cendres sur mon Humain fraîchement ressuscité – lequel se met à tousser. N'ayant pas été créé dans ce but, Hester a plus de mal que moi et ne ressuscite qu'un seul Humain lorsque j'en ramène trois.

Au sol errent déjà une cinquantaine d'Humains qui observent chaque nouveau venu avec de grands yeux – certains se prosternent en tremblant, s'arrachent les cheveux en hurlant ou s'évanouissent, tandis que d'autres communiquent frénétiquement entre eux. D'autres encore restent muets de stupeur. Mais tous, sans exception, tentent de dissimuler leurs organes génitaux. L'espace d'un instant, je repense à Adam et Ève dans le jardin d'Eden, nus et insouciants.

Toute cette agitation m'intrigue. Je comprends qu'il soit surprenant pour eux de se retrouver soudain dans un paysage dévasté sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé, mais est-ce vraiment une raison pour agir de la sorte ?

Un bruissement soyeux d'ailes se fait entendre derrière moi et la voix de Rachel s'élève.

« Castiel. Hester. Vous nous faciliteriez le travail si vous pouviez les ressusciter _avec_ leurs vêtements. Je vous rappelle que les Humains n'aiment pas être nus – sauf pour se reproduire – et qu'ils paniquent facilement.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et acquiesce gravement.

\- Entendu. Nous les vêtirons désormais, promets-je.

Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Je tends à nouveau la main vers l'Humain que je viens de ramener, et lui ajoute une tunique brune en modifiant à nouveau ses souvenirs. L'équipe de Rachel et Ephra se chargeront d'arranger les détails après nous. L'année qui vient promet de nombreux effacements de souvenirs pour les Humains.

Rachel hoche la tête d'un air satisfait et s'envole aussitôt alors que je tends la main pour vêtir tous les autres.

\- Des _vêtements_...

Je jette un œil à Hester dont la voix déborde de mépris. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler, et il semble particulièrement mécontent.

\- Les animaux n'ont pas besoin de vêtements, _eux_. Ces Humains sont vraiment dégénérés... »

Il ne me regarde pas, et ajoute des habits sur son Humain avec humeur.

Je ne juge pas nécessaire d'émettre un commentaire, et passe à l'âme suivante inscrite sur la liste prioritaire qu'Anael nous a confiée. Des bataillons entiers d'Anges invisibles sillonnent le ciel gris, et je vois à l'horizon des arbres croître à vue d’œil sur une montagne.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 2-_

Les doigts de Hester achèvent à peine de ramener la jeune Humaine à la vie que je la vois tomber au sol en hurlant, ses orbites creuses et ensanglantées orientées vers le ciel alors qu'elle s'arrache les cheveux par poignées. Les autres Humains, terrifiés, s'éloignent d'elle aussitôt.

« Hester... dis-je en interrompant ma tâche pour m'approcher de l'Ange.

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-il sèchement.

\- Tu as sélectionné un fragment de sa ligne de temps trop récent, il fallait...

Hester tourne des yeux vibrants de haine vers moi. La femme se convulse au sol, ses hurlements entrecoupés de gros sanglots alors que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son crâne, arrachant le cuir chevelu.

\- Je _sais_! siffle-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Je sens l'air se charger d'une tension palpable alors que les cris déchirants continuent de s'élever vers nous - du sang dévale le long des bras et du visage par coulées sombres, à présent. J'incline la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi tant de colère à mon égard ? Il ne me semble pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui la justifie. Je n'ai cessé de ressusciter les Humains depuis deux jours sans lui adresser une seule fois la parole.

Hester touche enfin la femme pour réparer sommairement les dégâts, avec un dégoût si évident qu'il en transparaît dans sa Grâce. Elle tombe au sol, évanouie. Le silence s'écrase autour de nous et je me détends légèrement. Assister à cette souffrance n'était pas plaisant.

\- Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole. » vibre la voix glaciale de Hester.

Cela me convient. Cette mission n'implique pas de parler. Je l'ignore donc alors que nous reprenons notre tâche en silence.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 7-_

Hester s'immobilise, une âme dans sa main, et fixe un regard intense sur un renard argenté qui bondit au milieu des cendres. Le soleil rougeoyant à l'horizon caresse le paysage de désolation. L'animal interrompt sa course un instant et lève la tête vers nous comme pour nous jauger, sa truffe humide palpitant dans l'air et ses oreilles dressées. Des reflets pourpres caressent sa fourrure ébouriffée. Puis, soudain désintéressé, il reprend joyeusement sa course bondissante.

Hester le suit un moment des yeux, ses ailes se tendent un peu dans son dos, puis il reprend son travail d'un air absent.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 14-_

La peau mate recouvre lentement les muscles et le réseau de veines, et des vêtements en chanvre se tissent pour couvrir ce corps dont j'achève la reconstruction. Je dépose l'Humain à terre alors qu'il ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés en prenant une profonde inspiration étranglée. Ses cheveux, ses cils et sa barbe achèvent tout juste de retrouver la longueur exacte qui était la leur juste avant l'Apocalypse, lorsque de la lumière à l'état pur inonde les environs, suivie peu après d'un claquement puissant d'ailes qui retentit juste devant moi. Je me redresse et lève lentement la tête pour faire face à l'Archange Michael qui m'observe placidement de son regard cuivré. Hester aussi a interrompu son travail et nous regarde tour à tour, visiblement intrigué.

« Castiel. Suis-moi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, l'Archange s'envole, le déplacement d'air chassant les cendres du sol à des kilomètres à la ronde et faisant valser tous les Humains que nous avons ramenés. Je m'empresse de déployer mes ailes et de m'élancer haut dans le ciel. Je file droit vers l'horizon en accélérant de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser distancer par l'imposante silhouette ailée de l'Archange. Le vent se glisse entre mes plumes avec un sifflement aigu alors que je tranche les airs. Hester est sous ma tutelle, et je ne devrais pas le laisser seul. Or, l'ordre d'un Archange est prioritaire par rapport à celui du Général. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser.

Michael ne vole pas bien loin : c'est au beau milieu de l'océan qu'il se pose gracieusement, son reflet lumineux éclipsant celui du soleil. J'atterris à mon tour sur la nappe d'eau paisible, la troublant à peine. L'étendue miroitante d'eau s'étire à perte de vue, et son bleu profond se fond au loin avec celui du ciel. Michael replie lentement ses larges ailes et me fixe sans ciller. La tête levée vers lui, je lui renvoie patiemment son regard, attendant les ordres.

« J'ai lu le rapport d'Anael. Il n'y fait nulle part allusion à la mission concernant Caïn que je t'avais confiée.

\- C'est bien normal, étant donné que je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Michael penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et plisse ses yeux dont la teinte cuivrée s'éclaire brièvement – il semble agréablement surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Personne ne m'a posé la question.

L'Archange cille lentement, puis il pose une main sur mon épaule et se penche vers moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux comme s'il tentait de me sonder, de percer l'essence même de ma nature. Un mince sourire se glisse sur son visage alors qu'il me scrute avec un troublant mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse.

\- Tu es vraiment particulier.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, à court de mots. Est-ce un compliment ou un reproche ? Je suis sincèrement incapable de m'en rendre compte.

Je me tiens droit et raide, attendant qu'il en vienne aux choses sérieuses. Il m'a amené ici pour me donner un ordre, c'est une évidence. J'attends mon ordre.

\- As-tu réussi à effacer les souvenirs de Caïn avant qu'il ne disparaisse ?

Sa main quitte mon épaule alors qu'il se redresse, me toisant à nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

\- Seulement ceux concernant Camael. J'ai été interrompu avant de lui façonner un tout nouveau passé.

\- Je n'ai moi-même pu explorer que superficiellement ses souvenirs. Réponds donc à cette question : Camael était-il manipulé par la Mère des Monstres, ou a-t-il agi de son plein gré ?

Nous y voilà. Il s'agit du châtiment de Camael. Ou est-ce une manière détournée de tester ma loyauté ? C'est une question directe, je ne peux qu'obéir.

\- La Mère des Monstres n'a jamais agi à travers Caïn. Camael s'est égaré de lui-même.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Le regard cuivré de Michael se durcit. Je reste immobile en me retenant de demander ce qu'il va arriver à mon frère. Je prie intérieurement Père de faire preuve de clémence, de l'envoyer en redressement un millénaire ou deux s'il le faut, mais de ne pas l'exécuter.

Michael reprend avec une froide autorité :

\- Je te demanderai de ne jamais en parler à tes frères. _Jamais_. Si on te pose des questions, tu répondras que Camael était effectivement manipulé par la Mère des Monstres. Si l'on apprenait que Camael a choisi Caïn plutôt que son devoir, plutôt que _Dieu_ , cela pourrait donner des idées à certains, provoquer le chaos, et le Paradis a subi suffisamment de rébellions.

\- Je comprends.

Michael m'observe encore quelques secondes, et ce qu'il voit semble le satisfaire : sa Grâce s'éclaire un peu plus, comme s'il se sentait libéré d'un poids.

\- Parfait. Retourne à ton poste. Et cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

Il prend son envol et disparaît dans l'infini du ciel. Je me hâte de m'envoler moi aussi pour rependre ma mission là où je l'ai laissée.

Lorsque je me pose à terre aux côtés de Hester, il se redresse aussitôt alors qu'il était accroupi devant les arbres. Il me jette un regard furtif et saisit une âme avec empressement, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Je plisse les yeux, suspicieux.

\- Que voulait Michael ? demande-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais interdit de t'adresser la parole, Hester. »

Il me jette un regard venimeux et me tourne le dos, sa Grâce tourbillonnant de colère. Soit. Libre à lui de se fâcher sans raison. Du moment qu'il accomplit la mission.

Au sol, je repère une trentaine d'écureuils roux dans les branches des arbres, qui n'y étaient pas à mon départ, j'en suis certain.

En effet, Hester a grand besoin de ma supervision.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 25-_

J'ai adopté un rythme que je suis méthodiquement. Consulter la liste des âmes prioritaires, en saisir une dizaine qui y sont inscrites et les garder immobiles dans une main. En isoler une. L'envelopper de ma Grâce. Appliquer son code génétique additionné des années qu'il a vécues en générant les os, la chair et la peau. Ajouter des vêtements correspondant approximativement à ses derniers souvenirs. Effacer les dernières heures de sa vie. Passer au suivant. Le tout en surveillant constamment Hester. Je le surprends souvent à m'observer avec un regard mauvais, et plusieurs fois il a semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de se retenir en crispant ses ailes.

La voix d'Anael nous transmet un rapport quotidien de notre avancement, nous encourageant invariablement à accélérer le rythme pour remplir les objectifs.

Nous avons ramené tous les Humains prioritaires de notre zone, et avons évolué vers le Nord. La division des plantes a déjà dû œuvrer, ici. Les cendres ont laissé place à des prairies verdoyantes, et des arbres feuillus qui s'épanouissent dans l'air frais du printemps. Les âmes sont très nombreuses : cet emplacement correspond à une large cité humaine du secteur de Zedekiel.

J'en saisis une sans tarder, et je vois du coin de l’œil Hester en faire de même sans enthousiasme.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 88-_

Je ressuscite ma 62ème âme de la journée avec l'explosion familière d'énergie que cela implique, lorsque j'entends des claquements d'ailes furieux résonner tout autour de nous. Je relève la tête. Nous sommes encerclés par une centaine d'Anges qui nous toisent avec colère.

« Vous entravez le bon déroulement de notre mission, articule l'un deux en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas fluide et menaçant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

J'observe calmement l'Ange qui incline la tête sur le côté en plissant ses yeux d'un vert si pâle qu'il pourrait passer pour blanc.

\- Vos résurrections incessantes abattent les arbres que nous avons eu tant de mal à recréer feuille par feuille ! Et les Humains que vous ramenez s'empressent de dépecer vivants ceux que vous n'avez pas dévastés !

Je ne suis pas habilité à gérer ce genre de situation. Je me concentre aussitôt pour faire appel au Général.

_**Anael, je me trouve dans une situation de « guéguerre entre divisions ». Cela nous fait perdre du temps pour les résurrections.** _

\- Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tort, intervient Hester en croisant les bras d'un air arrogant.

Je lui jette un regard agacé. Je me serais bien passé de son commentaire.

 _ **J'arrive tout de suite. Surtout ne dis rien qui pourrait envenimer la situation.**_ soupire Anael avec une note d'exaspération dans sa voix.

\- Nous qui pensions être enfin débarrassés de cette surpopulation purulente d'Humains ! lance un autre soldat. Quelques centaines, d'accord, mais des millions, c'est trop ! Ils forniquent et pullulent comme des lapins !

\- Ne comparez pas ces vermines imberbes aux lapins. Les lapins, eux, sont loin d'être aussi nuisibles et nous avons bien pris garde à conserver un bon équilibre avec un nombre approprié de prédateurs pour réguler leur multiplication, objecte Hester d'un air hautain.

\- En effet. Mes mots étaient mal choisis. Mes excuses.

\- Acceptées, répond Hester avec dignité.

\- C'est justement l'ennui avec ces primates, reprend l'Ange aux yeux verts. Nous n'avions rien contre eux tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas hissés au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Si aucune mesure n'est prise, ils seront un jour des _milliards_ à grouiller ! Qui va donc réguler leur croissance, à présent, sinon nous ?

Hester esquisse un sourire en acquiesçant vigoureusement :

\- _Exactement_  ! Merci ! C'est ce que je répète depuis des siècles ! Et pour toute réponse, on m'a flanqué de corvée de résurrection avec la Garnison... Les Humains posent un réel problème, la hiérarchie ne pourra pas l'ignorer éternellement !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant Anael planer dans le ciel et piquer droit sur nous. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur l'Ange aux pâles yeux verts alors que ses pieds touchent le sol, et il replie ses ailes d'un air contrarié.

\- Brap, articule notre Général d'un ton polaire. J'espérais ne pas te revoir de sitôt.

\- Anael, crache l'Ange tout aussi froidement. Tout le déplaisir est pour moi.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu empêches mes soldats d'accomplir leur mission confiée par _Dieu_?

\- Oh mais tu le peux. Tes soldats détruisent notre travail et compromettent _notre_ mission prioritaire avec une arrogance tout à fait détestable.

\- Vraiment, et en quoi donc ?

Brap étend un bras vibrant de colère contenue et désigne le paysage où des arbres ont été soufflés et abattus au sol sous chaque vague d'énergie propulsée lors des résurrections. Il est vrai que chaque résurrection génère une vague d'énergie au sol qui souffle tout ce qui se trouve dans le périmètre.

\- Sais-tu à quel point l'herbe et les arbres sont des êtres sensibles, subtils et complexes ? Notre travail, c'est de l' _art_ , Anael... Tes bons à rien de soldats détruisent nos œuvres et les primates dégénérés que vous vous acharnez à ramener en font de même !

Anael fixe Brap d'un regard brûlant comme s'il cherchait à le transpercer d'une simple pensée.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation stérile des centaines de fois, Brap, mais...

\- Notre division est plus ancienne et importante que votre maudite Garnison ! Nous étions là bien avant votre création, alors cessez de nous regarder de haut parce que Dieu a voulu pour une raison obscure que nous nous prosternions devant vos jouets !

Hester observe l'échange avec intérêt alors qu'Anael serre les poings avec colère.

\- Je ne répondrai plus à tes provocations, Brap. Nous savons tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois. Et laissons à la hiérarchie toute décision concernant l'Humanité. À notre niveau, nous devons nous efforcer de travailler _ensemble_. Trouvons donc un compromis : je propose que mes soldats choisissent un seul et unique lieu par zone où ils procéderont aux résurrections. Et de préférence sans arbres aux alentours.

Brap plisse les yeux et se glisse d'un mouvement fluide juste en face d'Anael.

\- Entendu, siffle-t-il tout bas d'un air mauvais. J'attends avec impatience le jour où la hiérarchie donnera l'ordre d'éliminer vos primates dégénérés. Oh, je ferai du zèle, je peux te l'assurer, Anael, et je ne serai pas le seul...

Anael glisse un regard vibrant de haine vers lui, mais reste silencieux en le regardant s'envoler avec toute sa division. Il garde un regard vissé sur l'horizon où ont disparu les Anges.

\- Vous avez entendu les nouvelles instructions. Je vais informer le reste des soldats. Reprenez le travail. »

Et sans nous accorder un regard, il s'envole à son tour. Hester me jette un regard méprisant avant de s'y remettre.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 112-_

La lune est pleine et haute dans la nuit, et la zone où nous procédons aux résurrections à la longue s'est creusée en un large cratère aride. Plus d'une centaine d'Humains affolés errent aux alentours et observent avec effarement l'apparition régulière de leurs semblables. Ephra et Rachel viendront bientôt les récolter pour les trier et leur effacer à nouveau la mémoire.

« Nous devrions peut-être les endormir en attendant que l'équipe vienne les récupérer, dis-je pensivement en observant les Humains au sol paniquer et communiquer fébrilement entre eux.

Hester s'interrompt et se redresse en plongeant son regard dans le mien, que je lui renvoie sans ciller.

\- Vous autres dans la Garnison vous dorlotez trop ces créatures. Un peu de panique ne leur fera pas de mal. Tu crois que les animaux n'ont pas paniqué, eux, lorsqu'ils ont été brûlés vifs pour sauver vos précieux primates de Lucifer ?

\- Je dis seulement que d'un point de vue pratique, cela éviterait à Rachel et Ephra de leur effacer encore la mémoire, et nous ferait gagner du temps.

Hester plisse ses yeux d'un gris pâle et s'approche lentement de moi. Sa grâce impétueuse tourbillonne, chargée de bulles bleutées.

\- Crois-tu que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans la Garnison, Castiel ? Les rumeurs vont vite, et tout le Paradis est au courant. Que votre propre Général a été expédié en redressement pour avoir tenté de ramener Adam et Ève à leurs parents. Que Camael s'est rebellé pour Caïn et aurait entraîné Gabriel dans sa folie. Vous seriez tous prêts à laisser les Humains saccager la Création sans lever un doigt !

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller malgré moi. J'ignorais le motif exact pour lequel Anael avait été châtié. Mais voilà qui explique pourquoi j'avais été chargé d'effacer la mémoire des parents d'Adam et Ève.

Mais l'accusation de Hester est offensante. Je ne suis pas comme Camael. Je suis un bon soldat. Dieu est mon seul maître et c'est à Lui seul que s'adressent ma dévotion et mes prières.

\- Tu te méprends, Hester.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Vous êtes tous de répugnants adorateurs des Humains ! J'étais opposé à la création de la Garnison... si seulement j'avais su à quel point mon mauvais pressentiment était fondé !

\- Je ne suis pas un....

\- Et les voir torturer les animaux, ça vous amuse ?! Qu'ils mangent les animaux, soit, cela fait partie du cycle naturel de la vie.. qu'ils les réduisent en esclavage, passe encore... mais la chèvre ! La _chèvre_  ! Là, ça dépasse les bornes ! Sais-tu à quel point votre odieuse plaisanterie s'est répandue ? Dans la division des animaux terrestres, nous ne pouvons plus converser avec d'autres services sans que cette chèvre soit _systématiquement_ évoquée avec hilarité ! Quoi que l'on dise, on nous ramène toujours aux chèvres ! Ah ah ah, très amusant, n'est-ce pas ?!

Un mince sourire effleure mon visage malgré moi à ce souvenir. C'est un très bon souvenir.

\- C'était une plaisanterie de Uriel, Hester. Et même toi tu dois admettre que c'est plutôt drôle.

Les plumes de Hester se gonflent brusquement et son regard jette des éclairs. Il se retourne avec panache et attrape une âme sans douceur, visiblement prêt à se remettre au travail. J'en fais de même, mais tout en ressuscitant minutieusement mon Humain, je souffle tout bas :

\- Je n'aime pas les Humains, Hester. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

Je le vois se figer légèrement et me glisser un regard en coin, l'air toujours offensé.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Ils sont, comme l'océan, la lune ou les animaux, des œuvres de notre Père. Et à ce titre-là, je les admire de la même manière que je sais apprécier l'ocre du ciel lorsque le ciel se fond à l'horizon, ou le chant du vent dans les arbres. Mais...

Je baisse les yeux sur l'âme brillante que je tiens alors qu'une vague de tristesse effleure ma Grâce. Le temps a émoussé la lame de ma peine, mais elle reste suffisamment tranchante pour faire frissonner ma Grâce lorsque je me risque à y penser.

\- … ils sont aussi ceux qui ont fait disparaître leur race alternative, pour qui je...

Je ferme les yeux brièvement et ne termine pas ma phrase.

\- Oh.

Hester reste silencieux un moment, et ses plumes se dégonflent progressivement.

\- Je me souviens à présent. Il y avait eu des rumeurs à l'époque sur un Ange de la Garnison qui était surveillé de près par Raphaël. C'était donc toi.

Je relève la tête et nous échangeons un regard.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais été surveillé avant la mort de Adam et Ève.

Le gris des yeux de Hester s'adoucit et il m'adresse un triste petit sourire.

\- Beaucoup pensaient que tu te rebellerais comme Zachariah. Ton Général et Raphaël se tenaient prêts à t'envoyer en redressement au moindre geste brusque de ta part.

Muet de stupeur, je l'observe élever une main et la poser avec douceur sur mon épaule.

\- Pardonne-moi, Castiel. Je t'ai mal jugé. Tu es un bon soldat.

Je reste silencieux alors qu'il retire sa main, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Il détourne les yeux et s'éloigne en me tournant le dos.

\- Tu as eu le malheur d'avoir été créé pour veiller sur la création la plus destructrice et perfide de Dieu. Je ne t'envie pas, Castiel. Tu aurais été tellement mieux dans ma division... »

Je baisse les yeux. Au sol, une Humaine pleure de soulagement en serrant dans ses bras son enfant que j'ai ressuscité un peu plus tôt.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 170-_

L'humeur et l'amabilité de Hester se sont nettement améliorés depuis notre dernière conversation, et il écoute même mes conseils sur la technique de résurrection. Mais de toute évidence, ramener les Humains à la vie reste pour lui une corvée qu'il accomplit à contrecœur. Je l'entends pousser un long soupir exaspéré comme il le fait souvent.

« Cette punition est injuste. D'autant plus que mes frères ont des _millions_ d'espèces différentes à ramener. Retirer deux soldats à notre division alors que nous avons énormément de travail à accomplir est vraiment...

Il gronde tout bas et n'achève pas sa phrase. Je lui jette un coup d’œil en coin alors que je reforme avec application le réseau de veines dans le corps inachevé de l'Humain au creux de ma main.

\- La mission de la Garnison est prioritaire, j'objecte fermement. La Mort nous a donné un an avant d'emporter les âmes. Les animaux n'ont pas d'âme, ils peuvent attendre.

Hester tourne vivement la tête vers moi avec un feulement furieux, et le ciel se charge de nuages sombres traversés d'éclairs alors qu'il se trouve soudain juste devant moi, une main enserrant l'arrière de mon crâne sans douceur. Mon regard se plonge dans trois orbes d'un gris orageux. Je replie mes doigts avec précaution autour de mon travail afin de le protéger.

\- Encore et toujours ces fichues âmes, siffle-t-il en plissant les yeux. J'en ai plus qu'assez que cette expérience ratée soit glorifiée ! Ces âmes sont _anormales_ , contre-nature ! Chaque être, nous y compris, doit retourner à l'essence même de la Création à sa mort ! C'est le cycle de la vie, et ces singes imberbes se placent au-dessus des lois de la nature, y échappent en survivant à travers leur âme, que ce soit en Enfer, au Paradis ou au Purgatoire ! Ils sont trop biens pour ne faire qu'un avec l'énergie de la Vie qui est à l'origine de tout, c'est ça ? Je ne peux plus supporter cette _**arrogance**_... !

Il crache ce mot avec dégoût alors que je reste impassible, posant ma main sur la sienne pour détacher ses longs doigts de mon crâne. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question, mais à présent que Hester l'évoque, je suis plutôt de son avis. Pourquoi Dieu souhaite-t-Il stocker les âmes des Humains, leur offrir la paix éternelle au Paradis ou un tourment sans fin en Enfer ? Si les Humains y ont droit, pourquoi pas également les animaux ? Et nous ?

Non. Nous, nous sommes des Soldats de Dieu. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'exister dans la Création si nous ne pouvons ni nous battre, ni obéir aux ordres.

\- Dieu a créé les âmes, Hester. Nous n'avons pas à juger Ses décisions. Car Il est tout-puissant et Son plan est juste. Nous n'avons pas besoin de comprendre pour appliquer. Il faut avoir la Foi.

Hester retire lentement sa main et reste un moment silencieux alors qu'il baisse les yeux, son regard s'adoucissant.

\- Tu as raison, souffle-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, je le sais.

J'acquiesce gravement en reprenant mon travail sans ciller.

\- Tes camarades sauront se charger de ramener les animaux. Combien êtes-vous de soldats dans la division des animaux terrestres ?

\- Environ cent mille, sans compter les Chérubins de premier et second grade.

Je m'interromps brusquement et le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Cent _mille_  ? je répète, estomaqué.

Il tourne ses yeux d'un gris pâle vers moi et esquisse un large rictus narquois. Il reprend avec une fierté évidente :

\- Oui. Plus de deux cent mille, avec les Chérubins. La division des animaux terrestres, comme la division des animaux aquatiques ou la division des insectes, est l'une des divisions les plus importantes. Si l'on compte toutes les divisions chargées de toutes les formes de vie, nous sommes environ cinq cent mille. Vous, dans la Garnison, n'avez été créés que pour veiller sur une petite fantaisie de Dieu sur des animaux dotés d'âmes. Techniquement, vous n'êtes même pas une division à part entière, mais une sous-division de _ma_ division. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes si peu nombreux et qu'on vous appelle simplement la _Garnison_ : au départ, aucun nom n'avait été donné à ces répugnants poissons ni par conséquent à votre groupe, alors ce titre générique vous est resté, avant même votre création. Une expérience ratée, comme je le disais. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'ils se multiplieraient et deviendraient si envahissants et problématiques. »

J'acquiesce, l'esprit ailleurs. Anael a demandé une revalorisation de nos effectifs, après l'Apocalypse. Combien de nouveaux soldats vont-ils nous être attribués, en plus de Balthazar ? Avec l'importance qu'ont pris les Humains dans la Création, la Garnison va-t-elle devenir une division à part entière ? Et aussi importante que celle des animaux terrestres ?

Allons-nous être des centaines de milliers, nous aussi ?

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 237-_

Les Humains répertoriés sur la liste ont tous été ramenés dans cette zone – l'ancien secteur de Levanael. De nombreuses âmes flottent encore autour de nous, et Hester les chasse avec humeur d'un geste de main ou d'un sursaut d'aile. Ces âmes-là ne sont pas prioritaires, et ne seront prises en charge que s'il nous reste du temps lorsque nous aurons rayé tous les noms de la liste. Dans le cas contraire, les Faucheurs viendront les chercher à la fin de l'année accordée par la Mort.

Nous arrivons à la fin de la liste, nous l'aurons terminée dans quelques semaines. Mais la fin de l'année approche rapidement, et les Humains non prioritaires ne pourront pas tous être sauvés, cela se confirme un peu plus à chaque nouvelle journée qui s'écoule.

Ephra et Rachel ont fait du bon travail. La large cité de Levanael est identique à ce qu'elle était avant l'Apocalypse, même si la foule humaine y est un peu moins abondante. Les Humains se comportent normalement. Ils transportent leurs marchandises, s'alimentent, s'abreuvent, s'accouplent dans la pénombre de leurs habitations. La seule différence est qu'aucun ne peut mourir avant la fin de l'année que la Mort nous a offerte.

Les Humains ne se souviennent pas de leur mort, ni de leur errance en tant qu'âmes, ni de notre apparence. Et ils ne réalisent pas que la Terre est encore en effervescence, sillonnée par des bataillons affairés d'Anges. A l'horizon je vois la division des plantes négocier avec la division de l'eau à propos d'un de nos cratères : ils n'arrivent pas à se décider s'il faut en faire un lac ou s'il faut le remplir de terre et le recouvrir de plantes.

Un bruissement soyeux de plumes interrompt notre contemplation, et nous nous retournons pour voir Samandriel se poser. Ses yeux verts entrelacés de filaments argentés pétillent de joie alors qu'il nous adresse un sourire désarmant de sincérité.

« Bonjour Castiel, bonjour Hester, nous salue-t-il.

Je remarque au loin plusieurs centaines de Chérubins sans grade qui effleurent un à un tous les Humains adultes ainsi que les animaux présents dans la zone. Samandriel est sans doute ici pour les diriger.

\- Bonjour Samandriel, répond Hester.

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête.

\- J'ai croisé ta division, Hester. Ils m'ont parlé de ton redéploiement et ont décidé d'attendre ton retour pour ramener tes espèces favorites.

Le visage de Hester s'éclaire d'un sourire radieux alors que ses yeux gris s'emplissent de tendresse émue.

\- Merci. Je vois que tu es très occupé.

\- Oui, acquiesce Samandriel. J'apporte de l'aide pour encourager la reproduction. Notamment des Humains élus pour devenir nos vaisseaux à l'avenir, et des espèces rares d'animaux.

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je croise l'Ange de la Fertilité, depuis le procès où il avait innocenté Camael. Les douces intonations de sa voix sont chaleureuses. Apaisantes.

Son sourire s'évanouit et il tourne ses yeux d'un vert mêlé d'argent vers moi avec compassion.

\- J'ai appris pour Camael. J'en ai été attristé, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'attenter à ta vie. J'espère qu'il se repentira et sera ramené sur le droit chemin.

Décidément. Les nouvelles se répandent vite.

\- Merci, dis-je sans savoir si ma réponse est appropriée.

\- Je dois passer à la zone suivante, soupire l'Ange de la Fertilité en nous adressant un dernier sourire.

Il déploie ses ailes et s'élève haut dans le ciel, vite rejoint par tous les Chérubins. Puis ils filent tous vers l'horizon avec la vitesse d'une comète. Hester les suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au loin.

\- Sais-tu que Samandriel est le tout dernier Ange que notre Père ait créé ? dit-il d'une voix chargée d'affection. C'est notre plus jeune frère. Notre tout petit frère.

Non. Je l'ignorais.

Mais Hester ne semble pas vraiment attendre de réponse. Un sourire vague flotte sur son visage, et son regard est perdu au loin, plus loin encore que la ligne de l'horizon, sans doute dans ses souvenirs.

\- Notre travail est terminé ici. Dirigeons-nous à présent vers l'Est, dis-je pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Son regard s'arrache à sa contemplation, et il tourne la tête vers moi d'un air soudain songeur et incrédule.

\- Un instant, Castiel... Ai-je bien entendu tout à l'heure ? Camael a essayé de te _tuer_?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Il était manipulé par la Mère des Monstres, à travers Caïn.

Je ressens une pointe de fierté alors que j'obéis à l'ordre que Michael m'a donné personnellement. Cela fait deux fois que l'Archange me confie une mission secrète.

\- Je l'ignorais... » murmure-t-il d'un ton pensif.

Nous déployons nos ailes et nous envolons côte à côte vers l'Est.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 239-_

« Hester...

\- Oui ?

\- Ta division existait avant la création des Humains et de la Garnison...

Hester dépose son Humain fraîchement ressuscité au sol, endormi, et tourne la tête vers moi d'un air intrigué.

\- En effet. Et alors ?

Je baisse les yeux sur l'âme que je tiens au creux de ma main, et hésite une seconde. Les paroles de Lucifer me reviennent, claires comme du l'eau de roche.

\- Comment était-ce... _avant_?

Je glisse un regard en coin vers l'Ange en continuant de ramener l'Humain à la vie. Hester s'est immobilisé, et me regarde intensément, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

\- C'était parfait, souffle-t-il si bas que je l'entends à peine.

Il ferme les yeux avec une ombre de sourire chargé de nostalgie.

\- _Parfait_... »

Sa voix se perd dans l'air lourd de cette fin d'été.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 243-_

Un genou posé au sol, j'efface consciencieusement la mémoire d'une fillette brune profondément endormie que je viens de ramener à la vie. Ses souvenirs sont confus, mais je perçois dans sa courte vie beaucoup de tendresse, de confiance et d'espoir. Je lui ajoute des vêtements, et après réflexion, matérialise entre ses bras sa poupée de tissu grossier qui a brûlé lors de l'Apocalypse.

J'aperçois du coin de l’œil Hester me regarder fixement, et je tourne la tête vers lui, intrigué. Mais il détourne vivement les yeux et reporte son attention sur une montagne à côté de nous qu'il semble soudain trouver fascinante au plus haut point.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 302-_

Mission accomplie. Le dernier nom de la liste a été rayé. Enfin. Les voix de mes frères dans ma tête émettent leurs rapports d'un ton satisfait. Anael nous félicite et nous ordonne de sauver à présent autant d'Humains non prioritaires que possible.

Je ne m'autorise aucune seconde de répit et me tourne aussitôt vers les âmes errantes que nous négligeons depuis des mois. J'en saisis aussitôt une et entreprends de recréer le corps avec précaution. Hester, à mes côtés, semble perplexe.

« Comment devons-nous sélectionner les Humains non prioritaires à ramener ?

Je ne comprends pas la question, et lui jette un regard confus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Hester tend la main et saisit une dizaine d'âmes au creux de sa main.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas tous les ramener. Nous manquons de temps. Comptes-tu les ressusciter au hasard ? Ne devrions-nous pas choisir ceux qui _méritent_ de vivre ?

Je cesse mon action et baisse les yeux sur l'âme que j'étais en train de ramener. Il s'agit d'un homme affaibli qui souffre d'une anomalie à l'aorte. Il ne vivra pas longtemps. Peut-être est-ce en effet une perte de temps et d'énergie que de lui redonner la vie ?

Hester trie les âmes dans sa main avec une froideur distante.

\- Celui-ci a battu un chien à mort parce qu'il avait mordu sa fille. Mais cette stupide petite Humaine lui avait tiré la queue, c'était une réaction instinctive. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ramènerais ce monstre à la vie. Quant à celui-ci, le traitement qu'il inflige à ses propres enfants est déplorable. Pourquoi le ramènerais-je ? Oh, celle-ci, par contre, traite les animaux avec beaucoup de respect et tendresse. Elle, je la ramène.

Je relâche l'âme que je m'étais apprêté à ressusciter, pensif.

\- C'est une question fort complexe que tu poses là, Hester. Qui sommes-nous pour décider de qui doit vivre ou non ?

\- Des Anges, Castiel. Nous sommes le bras de Dieu et l'instrument du Destin. Ces Humains ne sont pas prioritaires, aucune instruction a été donnée, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas agir selon ce que nous croyons juste ? Et ressusciter ceux dont le cœur est pur ?

J'acquiesce gravement. Hester n'a pas tort sur ce point.

\- Tu as raison, je souffle tout bas.

Un bruissement d'ailes retentit derrière nous, et nous nous retournons pour voir Balthazar qui nous regarde avec un rictus amusé.

\- Pour ma part, je privilégie le côté esthétique, annonce-t-il avec panache.

De toute évidence, il a entendu la fin de notre conversation.

\- Le côté _esthétique_? répète Hester avec un dégoût manifeste.

\- En effet. Les avez-vous seulement regardés de près ? La plupart sont très laids, bien sûr, mais certains, plus rares, sont assez beaux à regarder. J'ai été chargé de la sélection des lignées d'Humains qui nous serviront de réceptacles un jour, et j'ai mis un point d'honneur à éliminer les laiderons de la liste des candidats. Le jour venu, je veux posséder un Humain canon, merci bien.

Hester pousse un grognement méprisant et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Balthazar ? Nous avons du travail, et l'année touche à sa fin.

\- Oh, relax, Cassy... Vous êtes tous tellement rigides dans la Garnison ! Il faudrait penser à retirer un jour ce balai de votre cul, ça devient lassant...

Ma confusion doit transparaître dans mes yeux, puisque Balthazar reprend :

\- Tu sais, je parle de cette chose que les Humains utilisent pour... Oh, sérieusement ! Vous les observez depuis des millions d'années et vous ne savez pas _ça_?

\- Je sais ce qu'est un... Mais là n'est pas la question, Balthazar. Nous avons une mission à accomplir. Que fais-tu ici ?

Balthazar sourit d'un air nonchalant.

\- Je me balade. Cette brise de fin d'automne est agréable, et vous ratez tout le spectacle en restant coincés ici. Il se passe énormément de choses sur Terre et au Paradis en ce moment, c'est divertissant. Savais-tu que des armes sont forgées en ce moment même au Paradis ? Et que les rumeurs sur la disparition de Gabriel se multiplient ? Un Ange de la Garnison a dû jaser, c'est certain. Je parie sur Miz ou Zedekiel, pour ma part, et vous ?

\- Jamais ils n'auraient fait ça, dis-je d'un ton catégorique.

Si quelqu'un a effectivement divulgué l'information, c'est probablement Balthazar. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le sens du devoir qui l'étouffe. Il est bien le seul Ange de ce type que je connaisse.

Hester semble intéressé et se penche légèrement en avant avec un air de conspiration :

\- Pour ma part, j'ai entendu deux versions différentes : qu'il s'est rebellé pour Caïn, ou que Dieu lui a confié la charge d'une autre planète, murmure-t-il d'un air réjoui en jetant des coups d’œil autour de lui comme si un Archange risquait de l'entendre.

\- C'est ce qui se dit dans ta division, en effet. Mais dans la division du plancton, ils affirment que Gabriel a été envoyé dans le futur pour une mission spéciale. Et dans l'administration, ils m'ont glissé qu'il travaille sur un projet pour réformer le Paradis. D'autres sont persuadés qu'il a rejoint le camp de Lucifer et essaye de le libérer de sa Cage. Chaque division pond sa petite théorie. Va savoir. Je devrais lancer des paris, tiens.

\- Et dans la Garnison, quelle est votre théorie ?

\- Oui, tiens, Cassy, dis nous, quelle est ta théorie?

\- Nous perdons le peu de temps qu'il nous reste pour notre mission avec ces bavardages inutiles. Remettons-nous au travail.

Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Oh, mon cher Cassy, quel boute-en-train tu fais. Nous avons ramené tous les prioritaires, nous avons bien droit à un petit jour de congé, non ? Les non-prioritaires peuvent attendre. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais s'ils n'étaient pas sur la liste, c'est que tout le monde s'en fout d'eux. Dieu y compris.

Il m'adresse un large sourire narquois et me tapote l'épaule alors que je cherche un argument à lui opposer, en vain.

\- Peut-être. Mais nous devons obéir aux ordres. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Balthazar ricane à ma déclaration et Hester ne peut réprimer un rictus amusé. Vexé, je me tourne vers les âmes et en attrape une poignée.

\- Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, je vais aller taquiner ce bon vieux Siosp. Je ne m'en lasse pas, décidément. »

Balthazar s'envole et Hester émet un glapissement offusqué avant de me tourner vivement le dos en se remettant au travail. Je baisse les yeux sur les âmes et sélectionne celles des enfants, pures et innocentes, ainsi que celles irradiant d'amour maternel ou paternel.

 

* * *

 

 

_-Jour 365-_

_**C'est terminé, le temps est écoulé. Cessez les résurrections.** _

Je relâche aussitôt l'âme que je m'apprêtais à ramener à la vie, et Hester se place à mes côtés en une posture digne et raide.

Un manteau de neige enveloppe la Terre et en dissimule les couleurs et aspérités sous le ciel d'un gris vibrant de lumière. Le soleil levant éclaire un monde de blancheur et de silence feutré où les flocons dansent et tourbillonnent au milieu des âmes errantes. Soudain, des ombres blanches aux contours insaisissables surgissent de nulle part et fondent sur les milliers d'âmes que nous n'avons pu sauver. Les Faucheurs se déplacent avec des mouvements vifs et saccadés, emportant les âmes une à une. J'observe le spectacle en silence, puis tourne les yeux vers Hester qui me regarde en souriant.

_**Hester et Virgil, vous pouvez retourner dans votre division. Nous referons appel à vous en cas de besoin.** _

Les yeux gris de l'Ange sont empreints de tendresse alors qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Cette année à tes côtés à été moins pénible que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Merci. »

Je ne réponds rien, et Hester déploie ses ailes et s'envole. Je le regarde disparaître alors que les Faucheurs emportent les dernières âmes, laissant le paysage vide. Seulement cette étendue glacée et la neige qui tombe sans bruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « A ce rythme, dans quelques millénaires on va lancer une Apocalypse à chaque fois qu'un Humain éternue. »


	16. Yaël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : L'Apocalypse avortée a ravagé la Terre. La Garnison a ressuscité les Humains en une année, sans pouvoir les sauver tous. Camael est en isolement en attente de son châtiment, et Balthazar fait officiellement partie de la Garnison.

« Cinq siècles se sont écoulés depuis l'Apocalypse.

Les yeux verts de notre Général nous fixent d'un regard perçant. Sa voix, plus solennelle que d'ordinaire, résonne dans la salle de réunion.

\- J'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire. Mais avant toute chose, je voudrais vous féliciter à nouveau pour votre excellent travail. Vos résurrections étaient de qualité, et même si des résidus de souvenirs sont restés ancrés dans leur subconscient et que quelques Humains ont développé un vague culte autour de nous et d'une idée imprécise de Dieu, vous avez suffisamment bien effacé les détails. Ils nous imaginent à l'apparence humaine, avec de longs cheveux, une auréole et des robes blanches. Il n'y a que pour les ailes qu'ils n'ont pas tout faux.

Anael esquisse un rictus indulgent lorsque Uriel s'esclaffe tout haut.

J'ai moi aussi constaté un tournant dans les croyances et superstitions des Humains. Si auparavant ils se contentaient de célébrer le soleil, la lune, la pluie et la terre, l'Apocalypse a suffisamment marqué leur inconscient collectif pour que la crainte d'une puissance supérieure s'ancre en eux.

Notre Général reprend son discours en croisant les mains lentement :

\- Les Sœurs ont su adapter leurs projets aux quelques inconvénients que provoquait la disparition de Adam et Ève. La lignée de Caïn endossera – en plus du sien – le destin de celle de Seth qui n'est jamais né. Balthazar a étudié les descendants de Caïn de génération en génération et n'a constaté aucune anomalie dans leur sang ni leur âme qui nous ferait craindre que le sang vicié de Phœnix soit héréditaire.

\- Euh, non, très cher, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, interrompt Balthazar d'un air légèrement condescendant. J'ai expliqué dans mon rapport que la possibilité de transmission génétique est extrêmement faible, et donc hautement improbable. Cela exigerait un assemblage très précis et complexe de millions de paramètres.

Anael lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire. La lignée est surveillée de près. Tout est prévu pour les millénaires à venir. Chaque nouvelle reproduction est spécifiquement étudiée et sélectionnée par la hiérarchie. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, les Chérubins sans grade veillent à ce que cette probabilité ne se réalise jamais.

Balthazar esquisse un sourire impertinent en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pour cette lignée-là, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais Caïn est toujours vivant quelque part, et, aux dernières nouvelles, dispose toujours de ses bijoux de famille. S'il sait s'en servir, nul doute qu'il va nous planter les racines de plusieurs autres lignées un peu partout dans le monde. C'est ce que moi je ferais, en tout cas ! D'après mes calculs, les risques seraient, au pire, d'un nouveau Phœnix par millénaire.

Le Général se raidit légèrement et plisse les yeux.

\- Soit, j'en informerai la hiérarchie, mais cela importe peu. Seule la lignée de Caïn marquée du Destin compte. Ce n'est pas une hypothétique poignée de monstres en plus qui va changer quoi que ce soit.

Il élève la main pour imposer le silence à Balthazar qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, et le vert de ses yeux se durcit et s'assombrit.

\- Mais comme vous le savez, la Mère des Monstres – ou la Mère de Toutes Choses comme certains se sont mis à l'appeler – est toujours libre et sème ses créations empoisonnées. Nous ne parvenons pas à la localiser. Ses créatures se multiplient et transforment les Humains à une vitesse alarmante. D'ici quelques siècles il n'y aura plus un seul Humain sur Terre à ce rythme là. De plus, les âmes des monstres échappent aux Faucheurs après la mort, et sont englouties dans le Purgatoire. Chaque monstre créé renforce la Mère de Toutes Choses.

Siosp lève ses yeux sombres avec Anael avec un sourire détendu et satisfait.

\- Il n'y en a aucun dans mon secteur, Anael.

Les ailes du Général se crispent dans son dos alors qu'il lui lance un regard glacial.

\- Je te l'ai dit mille fois, Siosp : _il n'y a plus de secteurs_. Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'y es pas pour rien dans cette absence de monstres. Tu as pris de mauvaises habitudes. Nous sommes revenus à notre mission d'observation et ne pouvons plus agir comme en temps de guerre. L'as-tu déjà oublié ?

Siosp incline la tête sur le côté d'un air faussement innocent. Levanael lui glisse un regard inquiet qu'il fait mine de ne pas remarquer.

\- Je n'ai pas agi directement. Je n'ai tué aucun monstre, bien que je pense que ces ordres sont absurdes. J'ai simplement dissuadé ces abominations de se rendre dans _**mon**_ _**secteur**_. Je n'aime pas voir mon travail saccagé.

Anael tique à la provocation flagrante dans la voix de Siosp, mais reste silencieux un long moment, de la pitié se mêlant au vert furieux de ses yeux.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais annoncer.

Siosp plisse les yeux d'un air intrigué, et nous observons tous notre Général qui ferme les yeux avec un soupir résigné. Quand il les rouvre, ils sont emplis d'une froide détermination.

\- Dieu ordonne un Déluge sur Terre afin d'éliminer toutes les créatures dégénérées. La Terre sera noyée sous des trombes d'eau, emportant toutes formes de vie. Nous avons pour mission de sauver seulement quelques élus. Les descendants de Caïn, les lignées de réceptacles, et un nombre conséquent d'Humains ordinaires sélectionnés pour leurs qualités physiques et mentales afin d'éviter le recours à l'inceste pour le repeuplement. Soit en tout et pour tout trois milliers d'Humains.

\- Quoi, _encore_ une Apocalypse ? commente Balthazar d'un air faussement déçu. C'est du réchauffé. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, ça en perd toute sa saveur. À ce rythme, dans quelques millénaires on va lancer une Apocalypse à chaque fois qu'un Humain éternue.

\- Oui, mais il était temps que la hiérarchie se décide à agir ! réplique Uriel avec un sourire étrangement malsain. Ça me démangeait de détruire cette vermine qui grouille impunément sous nos yeux depuis des siècles...

Siosp abat violemment une main sur la table et se lève en repoussant vivement Levanael qui tente de le rasseoir.

\- C'est ridicule ! coupe vertement Siosp. Cela fait des siècles que je demande à ce qu'on nous donne carte blanche pour éliminer nous-mêmes ces créatures ! Et maintenant, un _Déluge_? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût !

\- Siosp, rassieds-toi. Immédiatement.

La voix du Général est froide et menaçante, mais Siosp continue néanmoins en haussant encore plus le ton, sa Grâce flamboyant dans son corps crispé.

\- Nous avons ressuscité un à un les Humains il y a seulement cinq siècles, de nos propres mains ! Allons-nous anéantir tout ce travail alors que nous pourrions régler le problème proprement, sans saccager à nouveau la Terre ? Demande un délai ! Qu'ils nous donnent carte blanche juste un an, et nous exterminerons les Monstres et débusquerons leur Mère ! Je t'en prie, Anael !

\- Tais-toi, Siosp, et rassieds-toi ! C'est un ordre !

Ephra se lève à son tour et étend une aile en effleurant le dos de Siosp pour l'encourager à se rasseoir.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Siosp. Je sais que ton secteur te tient à cœur, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! Les Humains élus repeupleront très vite la Terre, il n'y a pas de raison de...

Siosp déploie brusquement ses ailes qui heurtent Ephra avec violence et le font chuter. Ses yeux sombres sont écarquillés et il recule lentement avec un air d'animal traqué et désespéré.

\- Non... Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je ne laisserai personne noyer et dévaster _**MON**_ secteur !

Nous nous levons tous lentement, et je sens ma Grâce se glacer dans mon corps quand la lame se matérialise dans la main de Siosp qui, menaçante, se tend vers nous.

\- Saisissez-vous de lui, tranche la voix neutre du Général.

Siosp se fige à ces mots alors que nous nous approchons de lui pour l'encercler, lame fermement en main. Les ordres sont les ordres, Siosp doit être immobilisé pour insubordination.

\- Notre Père n'a PAS donné cet ordre ! crie Siosp d'une voix brisée. Jamais Il ne donnerait des ordres aussi incohérents et cruels ! Jamais Il ne me ferait ça ! Ce déluge n'est pas un ordre de Dieu, mes frères !

\- Silence, Siosp. Tu aggraves ton cas, articule Htmorda.

Et d'un accord tacite, nous nous jetons tous sur lui, le désarmant aussitôt malgré ses cris de protestation. Une fois le rebelle maintenu fermement au sol par quatre d'entre nous, Anael s'approche lentement de lui et s'agenouille à ses côtés. Ses yeux sont tristes alors qu'il pose délicatement une main sur son épaule.

\- Je me doutais que tu réagirais comme ça, Siosp, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'espérais seulement me tromper.

Le Général esquisse un sourire compatissant et ajoute :

\- Le redressement saura te défaire de ces sentiments néfastes.

Siosp ouvre de grands yeux emplis de la terreur la plus vive qu'il m'ait été donné de voir alors qu'Anael déploie ses ailes, disparaissant avec lui.

Nous nous relevons tous en silence, à l'exception de Levanael, abattu, qui garde sa main au sol à l'endroit où il avait immobilisé un bras de Siosp. Il ferme les yeux et s'enveloppe dans ses propres ailes, formant un cocon de plumes.

\- L'idiot... souffle Ephra en secouant lentement la tête alors que sa lame réintègre sa Grâce.

\- Y a pas à dire, elles sont folklo, vos réunions, dans la Garnison... ! » commente Balthazar qui se rassied en jouant avec sa lame entre ses doigts agiles.

 

* * *

 

 

« Bien, très bien... Je vais commencer par les bases si tu me le permets, très cher...

Anael acquiesce gravement, ses quatre bras croisés et ses yeux sérieux et déterminés. Balthazar sourit en réponse, et d'un geste de poignet élégant, fait jaillir des filaments de sa Grâce dans les airs, qui se tordent et se déforment pour dessiner des schémas lumineux, graphiques et une longue liste de noms d'Humains élus. Ephra plisse les yeux et avance la tête avec intérêt pour lire les formules inscrites glorifiant toutes le nom de Dieu.

\- Oh non, je sens que ça va être long... soupire Zedekiel en levant ses yeux d'un bleu de glace au ciel.

\- Nous n'avons que peu de temps, Balthazar, confirme Anael. Contente-toi de nous expliquer le minimum nécessaire pour accomplir la mission.

La Grâce de Balthazar qui continuait de tracer d'interminables formules scintillantes entremêlées de tableaux de statistiques s'interrompt brusquement. L'Ange soupire d'un air exagérément dramatique et la lumière réintègre son corps.

\- Vous autres soldats de base manquez franchement de curiosité... Mais soit. Pour commencer, je voudrais rassurer notre Général bien-aimé : le petit incident qu'a subi Michael ne se reproduira pas avec mes spécimens. Anael, je t'ai sélectionné un joli cheptel de réceptacles 100 % purs Humains élus élevés au grain. Tous en bonne santé, relativement ouverts à l'idée d'une puissance supérieure, et plutôt bien foutus ma foi, histoire de mêler l'utile à l'agréable.

\- L'aspect physique importe peu, Balthazar, objecte Rachel. Ce ne sont que des réceptacles.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Voulez-vous que les Humains, pour le premier contact officiel que nous allons nouer avec eux, se créent une image de nous comme de laiderons ? Et que nous gardions cette image collée à la peau pendant des millénaires ? D'autant plus que les Humains, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, sont incroyablement superficiels et ont cette indécrottable tendance à se méfier plus facilement des laids.

\- Certes, approuve Htmorda. Mais je dois avouer que pour ma part, je ne saurais distinguer un Humain beau d'un Humain laid. Ils se ressemblent tous, pour moi.

\- J'allais le dire, renifle Uriel avec mépris. Des poissons visqueux qui ont muté en singes imberbes et suants qui pataugent dans la boue. Il n'y a rien de beau à voir là-dedans.

\- Faites-moi simplement confiance, frangins. J'ai bon goût, tranche Balthazar. Les Humains chanteront les louanges de notre beauté pour l'éternité, vous verrez.

Uriel émet un grognement agacé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour attiser les pulsions sexuelles des singes. S'il me faut un jour prendre un hôte, je me ferai un _plaisir_ de choisir le moins beau que tu as en stock. Les Humains devraient nous craindre et nous respecter, pas nous trouver _beaux_.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de lancer un débat sur la beauté des Humains, coupe Anael avec exaspération. Pour la mission actuelle, moi seul dois en emprunter un pour parler au descendant de Caïn – Noé – ainsi qu'à sa famille et à une centaine d'autres élus répartis sur la Terre. Cela fait partie de mon rôle de Général. Balthazar, continue donc. Et vous autres, cessez de l'interrompre.

Balthazar esquisse un sourire enjôleur et reprend la formation :

\- Hum. Bien. Vous avez tous vu Michael prendre le contrôle de Caïn, et savez donc que le plus important est d'obtenir l'accord de l'hôte. Je t'ai mâché le travail pour cette première fois, Anael, vu qu'il y avait urgence. Ils sont déjà tous prêts à dire oui, pressés de prouver leur foi et de s'attirer nos faveurs, les pauvres petits. C'est assez mignon. Ces idiots seraient prêts à s'entretuer pour gagner la petite compétition de qui nous aimons le mieux parmi eux. Amusant, non ? Mais pour les prochaines fois, ça sera à chacun de convaincre son propre vaisseau personnellement. Ils sont tous prédisposés à nous croire aveuglément et brûlent de gagner leur place au Paradis. De l'orgueil ou du masochisme selon les cas, en somme. Leur vie est si courte, et pourtant ils trouvent le moyen de s'en ennuyer. Retenez bien ceci : les Humains aiment se croire exceptionnels et sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour cela, souligne Balthazar avec emphase.

Le rictus qu'arbore Uriel s'élargit légèrement et Htmorda croise les bras en se renfrognant légèrement comme s'il se retenait d'émettre un commentaire.

\- Vous avez plusieurs possibilités pour les approcher. Les rêves sont bien pratiques, leur parler directement aussi – même si cela leur vrille un peu les tympans au début – mais la partie rationnelle de leur cerveau peut les pousser à croire que ce n'est pas réel, et vous savez mieux que quiconque à quel point les Humains paniquent vite. J'en ai déjà quelques uns qui se sont suicidés en se croyant fous, ou ont été massacrés par leur entourage. Quel gâchis. Le mieux est donc de les aborder directement en agrémentant le tout de petits miracles et autres stupidités qui les impressionnent à coup sûr. Mais je vous parlerai de tout ça en détail lors d'une autre formation que je vous dispenserai lorsqu'il vous faudra « séduire » vos hôtes vous-mêmes.

\- Les aborder directement ? Notre voix ne va pas seulement leur _vriller un peu les tympans_ , mais les fera exploser ! proteste Ephra alors que sa Grâce s'illumine avec véhémence.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, mon chou, tout est prévu. Le sang des réceptacles est spécial, vois-tu, et ils peuvent dans une certaine mesure nous entendre sans en souffrir. Pas aussi bien que la descendance d'Adam et Ève, mais tout de même.

Il claque soudain dans ses mains et se met à les frotter d'un air impatient en déployant ses ailes.

\- Assez bavassé, mes jolis ! Suivez-moi que je vous montre ce que j'ai en stock !

Nos yeux se tournent vers le Général qui hoche la tête et étend lui aussi ses ailes. Nous nous envolons tous en suivant Balthazar, et deux secondes plus tard nous atterrissons devant une large cité débordante de vie en bord de mer.

\- Le secteur de Siosp... souffle tout bas Levanael en repliant ses ailes, la tête basse.

Balthazar indique la périphérie de la cité d'un geste fluide de la main.

\- J'ai disposé depuis des générations une à deux familles de potentiels réceptacles dans chaque zone, afin d'éviter qu'ils soient tous concentrés au même endroit. Voici l'une d'entre elles, composée d'une vingtaine d'individus. Si l'un d'eux te plaît, chef, tu peux te servir, ils sont à point. Je te demanderai seulement d'éviter les enfants, ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose avant qu'ils aient eu l'opportunité de lancer la génération suivante d'armures humaines.

Anael s'avance pas à pas et se penche légèrement en avant, les yeux plissés. Nous en faisons de même, curieux de voir ces fameux Humains dont Balthazar s'occupe depuis tant de temps. Dans une bâtisse composée de plusieurs lotissements, une femme allaite un nourrisson tout en passant le balai sur le sol, chassant au passage une poule qui caquette inlassablement. Dans la cour, un homme aiguise une hache. Un enfant trottine après le volatile affolé, et chute à terre en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Un jeune homme, son grand frère sans doute, s'approche et le prend sous le bras avec un soupir las.

\- Celui-ci est d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Je n'en suis pas peu fier. Samandriel s'est chargé à ma demande d'augmenter la fertilité de la famille entière afin que son sang se transmette. Cette ligne de sang réunit santé, force, beauté et pureté, et chaque goutte peut contenir une énergie formidable. Regardez-moi ces proportions idéales, cette peau veloutée sans défaut, ces visages parfaits... non ?

Anael ne semble pas convaincu. Moi-même, en observant le couple et ses nombreux enfants d'âges différents – de nourrisson à adulte – je ne vois rien de bien exceptionnel. De simples Humains, comme j'en vois depuis toujours.

\- Il n'ont engendré que des mâles, remarque notre Général d'un air contrarié.

\- Oh mais bien entendu. Pour du sang de cette qualité, j'ai demandé à Samandriel qu'ils me produisent que des mâles, étant donné l'usage que nous souhaitons en faire.

Anael relève brusquement la tête et plante un regard autoritaire sur lui, en plissant ses yeux verts.

\- C'est à dire ? En quoi un mâle serait-il mieux qualifié pour nous servir d'hôte qu'une femelle ?

Balthazar lui renvoie son regard, ses yeux soudain inexpressifs. Puis, soudain, un bref rire mondain lui échappe.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Balthazar ? articule Anael.

Il s'arrête net de rire et regarde le Général, incrédule.

\- Rassure-moi : tu plaisantes, j'espère ? demande-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Anael se contente de le regarder fixement en croisant les bras.

\- Oh. Tu ne plaisantes pas. Avez-vous vraiment observé les Humains tout ce temps ? Posséder une femme serait une _très_ mauvaise idée. Oh bien sûr, elles sont plus agréables à regarder que les mâles, je te l'accorde ! Mais tu as besoin d'un hôte pour transmettre un message aux Humains, et aucun ne t'écoutera si tu as l'apparence d'une femme !

\- Il n'a pas tort, intervient Ephra posément. A quelques exceptions près, les Humaines sont traitées comme du bétail. Elles appartiennent à leur père, à leur époux, à leurs fils, et ne sont pas autorisées à s'exprimer sans leur accord. Les Humains n'écouteront jamais la parole de Dieu si elle sort du corps d'une femelle.

\- Exactement, renchérit Balthazar. Ils ne jurent tous que par le pénis, c'est affolant ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse par fonder un culte...

La Grâce d'Anael forme de lents tourbillons alors que le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit.

\- Les femmes sont porteuses de vie, elles la donnent au péril de la leur, et aiment leurs enfants avec ce même amour que Dieu porte à toute la Création. Elles méritent le respect car à travers elles se poursuit l’œuvre de notre Père !

Levanael acquiesce gravement à côté de moi. Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Certes, très cher, mais ce n'est pas l'avis de leurs mâles. Et c'est d'eux dont nous avons besoin pour bâtir ces navires. Un vaisseau mâle serait bien plus pratique, en l’occurrence.

Anael esquisse un rictus déterminé.

\- Oh mais ils m'écouteront. Je les _ferai_ m'écouter. C'est décidé : je veux un vaisseau femelle. Ceci est un ordre, Balthazar. »

 

* * *

 

 

« Non, vraiment, Anael, que tu veuilles un hôte femelle, soit, mais que parmi la centaine de vaisseaux disponibles tu jettes ton dévolu sur _celle-ci_... Permets-moi de te dire que vous avez vraiment des goûts de chiottes, dans la Garnison.

Nous observons tous la jeune Humaine à nos pieds qui tire péniblement la corde du puits pour faire remonter le seau d'eau. Elle verse le liquide dans sa cruche vide avant d'essuyer son front en sueur. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont désordonnés, et sa robe de toile blanche épaisse couvre son corps pâle et visiblement sous-alimenté. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel avec un air triste et maladif.

\- Quand je pense que je te proposais tout un éventail de superbes créatures aux courbes parfaites et aux cheveux soyeux, mais non, tu leur préfères cette chose osseuse aux yeux de chien battu. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas impressionner Noé et toute sa clique.

\- Yaël fera très bien l'affaire, tranche Anael d'un ton sans appel. Je n'emprunterai son corps que quelques jours.

\- ….. Êtes-vous là ?

Ce mince filet de voix fragile nous parvient à peine. Anael, toujours invisible comme nous tous, avance d'un pas pour se placer juste devant la jeune Humaine qui se mordille la lèvre inférieure en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Je remarque que ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré. Les Humains sont si fragiles...

\- Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, ni même si vous êtes là, mais... Je... je voudrais...

Sa voix se brise, et elle ferme les yeux en joignant ses mains contre sa poitrine frêle.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous servir, mais je veux... je veux vous aider, si j'en suis capable...

\- Aww. Ce qu'elle est chou, dit Balthazar d'un air faussement ému en clignant exagérément des yeux.

\- Que dois-je faire, à présent ? Me révéler à ses yeux ? demande Anael.

Balthazar secoue la tête.

\- Nous sommes trop près de la cité, et je ne garantis pas que ses prunelles ne crament pas. C'est fragile, ces petites choses. Contente-toi de lui parler, mais en glissant seulement un doux murmure vers sa réalité. C'est une question de dosage.

Le Général acquiesce gravement et entrouvre la bouche pour parler tout bas en utilisant le langage humain adapté au secteur de Siosp.

_**\- Yaël... Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Je me nomme Anael et j'ai besoin d'emprunter ton corps pour quelques semaines.** _

L'Humaine écarquille ses grands yeux noirs à la voix d'Anael, et tourne la tête frénétiquement autour d'elle.

\- Beau travail pour le débit de la voix, mais le contenu est trop formel. Il faut enjoliver un peu, leur donner envie ! Pour ma part, je leur fais un peu miroiter la récompense, l'importance de la mission, le sort du monde qui est en jeu, etc. Il faut les faire rêver un peu, les Humains, sinon ils diraient tous non.

Anael lui envoie un regard dubitatif en coin et reprend à l'attention de son futur réceptacle :

_**\- Inutile de me chercher, Yaël, je suis invisible. Si tu acceptes, tu seras récompensée après ta mort au-delà de ton imagination. Dieu t'accueillera dans son royaume éternel.** _

Yaël s'appuie contre les pierres humides du puits et pince les lèvres, le regard sombre.

\- Et dans cette vie, serai-je récompensée ?

Elle lève des yeux à la fois terrorisés et courageux, et une larme dévale le long de sa joue blafarde.

\- Mes parents veulent me donner en mariage à un homme contre deux chèvres... Promettez-moi que vous empêcherez ça, et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Elle est gonflée, la morveuse, crache Uriel.

\- Deux chèvres contre une Humaine décharnée ? s'esclaffe Rachel. De toute évidence cet homme qui désire l'acheter ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !

Quelques ricanements fusent discrètement.

\- La petite a du cran, nous coupe Levanael avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Et elle n'est pas stupide. Pourquoi faire quelque chose gratuitement lorsque l'on peut demander une faveur en échange ? souffle Ephra.

\- Oh allez, Anael, la maigrichonne joue la difficile, laisse-la donc tomber et choisis-en une autre.

Mais notre Général ignore la suggestion de Balthazar et esquisse un doux sourire compatissant.

_**\- Accordé. Tu as ma parole, Yaël.** _

\- Alors c'est oui.

La jeune Humaine se détache du puits et avance d'un pas vacillant, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et écarte les bras.

\- En avant pour le spectacle ! Anael, observe bien ses yeux et sa bouche, c'est par là que tu vas entrer. Concentre-toi sur le sang qui circule dans ses veines, et _laisse-toi aller_ , c'est aussi simple que ça.

Les yeux verts d'Anael se fixent sur la pâle lune triste que forme le visage de l'hôte, et il se penche progressivement en avant. Et comme pour Michael, je vois les contours de son corps se troubler, son visage fondre en une cascade de lumière éclatante qui se déverse droit dans le corps frêle qui doit l'accueillir.

Et soudain, la lumière s'éteint, entièrement absorbée dans le corps dont les yeux étincellent brièvement avant de reprendre leur couleur encre. Malgré l'apparence fragile du vaisseau, je reconnais l'attitude du Général, son maintien calme et assuré. Deux ailes blanches émergent de son dos et s'étirent, sans projeter la moindre ombre sur le sol. Partiellement dissimulé par celui d'Anael qui apparaît superposé, le visage de la jeune humaine s'éclaire d'un mince sourire alors qu'elle jette un long regard dans notre direction en devenant invisible comme nous.

\- Tu es à l'aise là-dedans ? Pas trop à l'étroit ? ironise Balthazar d'une voix doucereuse.

Le Général élève ses deux avant-bras devant ses yeux, et plie et déplie les mains avec fascination.

\- Je sens les organes internes, la force liquide de son sang, la caresse du vent sur la peau... N'avoir que deux bras est un peu étrange, mais étrangement, ce corps est plutôt confortable. Je me sens plus puissant et léger à la fois, s'extasie-t-il.

Il plonge une main dans ses cheveux et les repousse en arrière, glissant une longue mèche noire entre ses doigts avec curiosité. Puis il la relâche et son sourire s'efface.

\- J'ai une promesse à tenir. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Et en un battement d'ailes, il a disparu. Balthazar soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le Déluge aura lieu sous peu, à quoi bon se fatiguer à annuler un stupide mariage quand l'immense majorité des Humains sera bientôt noyée sous des trombes d'eau ?

\- Par principe, dis-je. Faire une promesse est un engagement sacré. Déluge ou pas.

\- Bah. Puisque le résultat est le même. Il ne devrait pas se donner cette peine. Enfin... _Elle_ ne devrait pas se donner cette peine... Doit-on dire il ou elle, à présent ? Faut-il l'appeler _Anna_  ? C'est perturbant. Voilà une raison de plus pour laquelle choisir un vaisseau mâle est plus pratique.

\- Anael a raison, annonce Rachel. Nous devrions ne donner cet honneur qu'aux femmes. Contrairement aux hommes, elles ne massacrent pas leur semblables, ne torturent pas les animaux, et connaissent la valeur de la vie.

\- Votre naïveté me stupéfie, les enfants. Je sais qu'après Samandriel, vous êtes les Anges les plus jeunes du Paradis, mais là, vous frôlez la stupidité, sourit Balthazar d'un air à la fois condescendant et attendri.

\- Balthazar a raison.

Je tourne la tête vers Uriel qui fixe la cité humaine qui se trouve non loin, près d'un lac où flottent des barques comme de dérisoires insectes. Ses yeux pourpres arborent un éclat d'acier.

\- Ce n'est ni de bonté ni de pureté dont elles font preuve, mais simplement de _faiblesse_. Les femelles ne valent pas mieux que les mâles. Si elles n'étaient pas oppressées par les hommes ni entravées par leur infériorité physique, elles seraient aussi cruelles qu'eux. Peut-être même pires.

Face à notre silence, il tourne lentement la tête vers nous.

\- Les Humains sont _tous_ enclins à commettre les pires atrocités par égoïsme s'ils en possèdent le pouvoir et ne craignent pas de représailles. Et ils bêlent pour attirer la pitié lorsqu'ils se trouvent face à plus fort qu'eux.

\- Nous n'avons pas observé la même espèce durant ces millions d'années, alors, Uriel, intervient Levanael en plissant les yeux. Il y a du bon et du mauvais chez les Humains, et certains d'entre eux font preuve de courage, de sagesse, d'une bonté sincère et désintéressée...

Miz croise les bras et cligne des yeux paresseusement en observant l'échange d'arguments, l'air vaguement intéressé.

\- De la faiblesse, mon frère, rien que de la faiblesse. Un système de défense développé par des êtres impuissants, qui ont besoin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de protecteurs. Rien de plus. Les Anges sont les seuls êtres puissants et dotés d'une conscience supérieure, qui n'utilisent pas leur force à des fins égoïstes.

\- Vraiment ? dit sèchement Htmorda. Et Lucifer, Camael, et tous les traîtres qui ont été déchus ? N'ont-ils pas agi égoïstement, eux aussi ?

\- On ne doit pas parler de Camael ! chuchote frénétiquement Zedekiel en jetant des coups d’œil angoissés à la ronde.

Uriel lance un regard perçant à Htmorda et déploie agressivement ses ailes :

\- Lucifer était en tort, ses actions étaient mauvaises, mais il n'a pas agi pour lui-même, il l'a fait pour notre Père ! Et Camael, lui, a été manipulé par la Mère des Monstres !

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt. Je n'ai pas le droit de rétablir la vérité, ma mission est de confirmer cette fausse théorie, afin d'éviter d'autres rébellions.

\- Décidément Uriel, depuis que tu traînes avec Virgil tu es devenu bien extrême... commente Ephra, les bras croisés. Camael est...

\- Mais taisez-vous donc ! Nous allons tous finir en redressement avec votre débat stérile ! siffle Zedekiel avec colère.

\- D'autant plus qu' _elle_ peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre, confirme Balthazar avec un sourire goguenard. Si vous vous retrouvez en redressement, soyez des amours et racontez-moi à quoi ça ressemble là-dedans. Je n'ai jamais pu soutirer la moindre information à propos de ce qu'il se passe derrière cette fameuse porte...

\- Continue sur cette voie et tu pourrais bien aller t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vivement vers Balthazar qui baisse les yeux sur son épaule où s'est perchée le Général. Anael nous observe avec un rictus en coin en repliant ses ailes dans son dos. Elle vient d'arriver. Je suppose qu'elle ne nous a pas entendu parler de Camael.

Balthazar ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et c'est avec un sourire enjoué qu'il lui répond :

\- Oh, ma douce et tendre Anna, tu es resplendissante dans ton costume de chair !

Et en effet, si la jeune Humaine nous avait paru fragile et dérisoire au premier abord, elle dégage à présent une prestance incontestable et irradie de puissance, alors que sa chevelure de jais et sa robe blanche dansent dans le vent.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Anael semble déstabilisée par le diminutif féminin que vient de lui attribuer Balthazar, mais une lueur satisfaite s'allume dans son regard.

\- Trêve de plaisanteries. Le mariage est annulé, nous pouvons maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Allons rendre visite à Noé et ses fils. »

Les ordres sont les ordres : nous déployons tous nos ailes et prenons notre envol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tue-les, Castiel. C'est un ordre. »


	17. Déluge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La magnifique illustration de ce chapitre a été réalisée par Cinensis ! :D
> 
> Précédemment : Cinq siècles après l'Apocalypse et les résurrections, un Déluge est ordonné pour anéantir la Mère des Monstres et ses enfants. Siosp s'y oppose violemment et est envoyé en redressement. Anael possède une Humaine pour ordonner aux Humains et à Noé de construire des arches.

Je fonds comme l'éclair entre les violents courants aériens.

Le vent se glisse entre mes plumes avec un sifflement aigu et l'averse martèle l'étendue de mon corps sans relâche. Illuminée par ma Grâce, l'eau dessine des torrents furieux sur mon visage et le long de mon dos. Je parcours du regard l'étendue houleuse qui recouvre l'ensemble de la planète. C'est une masse sombre hérissée de vagues qui ondule à perte de vue. De la mort à l'état liquide qui a submergé la Création de Dieu.

D'épais nuages noirs engloutissent le ciel et privent la Terre de toute lumière – Ils se meuvent et se déplacent comme de visqueuses entrailles qui vomissent des trombes d'eau et de foudre. Tout n'est plus qu'un vaste monde sans vie, décliné en variations de gris et de noir que seuls quelques éclairs éphémères illuminent furieusement. Si l'astre solaire perce parfois l'épaisseur des nuages en une colonne vibrante de lumière, ce n'est jamais plus que l'espace de quelques secondes.

Nous représentons actuellement l'unique source constante de lumière sur Terre. Non pas en tant que porteurs de vie et d'espoir, mais de mort. À notre passage s'éclairent les eaux et les débris qu'elles charrient – arbres brisés, carcasses d'animaux à demi dévorées par les requins, cadavres d'Humains boursouflés, aux yeux révulsés...

Tandis que le Déluge noie les Créatures de Dieu en même temps que celles de la Mère des Monstres, la Garnison a pour mission de parcourir sans répit la planète à l'affût du moindre survivant – et de l'exécuter sans sommation. Car nous sommes les seuls Anges présents sur Terre, les seuls dont la présence est ordonnée par Dieu. Tous mes autres frères se sont retranchés au Paradis en attendant que nous en finissions. J'entends, au travers du tonnerre qui gronde et de l'averse qui fouette la masse liquide, leurs voix harmonieuses résonner comme un murmure lointain.

Nous ne dissimulons plus notre apparence. C'est inutile. Les élus sont en sécurité, cloisonnés dans leurs arches avec pour instruction de ne surtout pas regarder à l'extérieur.

Une rafale violente désaxe brusquement mon aile droite, et je me crispe en reprenant ma position initiale dans notre vol groupé. Nous fendons les airs, traçant un sillon de lumière derrière nous. Anna se tient fièrement en tête de notre formation en V. Elle a repris sa forme d'origine et rendu à Yaël le contrôle de son corps depuis des semaines, quelques jours avant que les eaux ne montent – l'Humaine est, à présent, à l'abri dans une des arches – et pourtant, mes frères et moi-même n'arrivons plus à parler d'elle qu'au féminin et nous avons pris l'habitude d'utiliser le diminutif que Balthazar lui a trouvé. Mais cela ne semble pas la déranger, bien au contraire : elle-même se désigne avec des termes féminins désormais et semble préférer cette version de son nom.

Un violent éclair déchire le ciel et s'abat droit sur Zedekiel qui se le prend de plein fouet. Expédié hors du groupe l'espace de deux secondes, il revient aussitôt prendre sa place, ses plumes ébouriffées et ses yeux plissés de frustration contenue.

« Et de sept pour Zedekiel ! lance Uriel avec un rictus moqueur.

Zedekiel se renfrogne et fait mine de l'ignorer en scrutant à nouveau l'océan déchaîné comme si de rien n'était, alors que ses plumes reprennent peu à peu leur volume habituel.

\- C'est encore Htmorda qui est en tête avec neuf coups de foudre à son actif, suivi par Zedekiel, Ephra et Levanael ! claironne Rachel avec un clin d’œil enjoué.

\- Oh silence, Rachel, les trois dernières fois, c'est parce que tu coupais ma retraite avec tes ailes encombrantes ! réplique Htmorda.

\- Mauvais joueur.

\- Tu t'accouples avec la bouche d'une chèvre ! réplique-t-il avec un rire tout en poussant Rachel, le désaxant.

Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage malgré moi alors que j'entends le rire chaleureux de mes frères recouvrir le grondement du tonnerre. Rachel reprend sa place non sans pousser à son tour Htmorda avec un sourire revanchard. Anna nous jette un regard qui se veut sans doute sérieux, mais la lueur amusée qui y brille ne m'échappe pas.

\- Tenez vos positions, soldats. Zedekiel, Htmorda, je vous inscrirai pour une session spéciale d'entraînement à l'esquive lorsque le déluge sera fini.

Je tente de ne pas prendre part au jeu et de rester concentré sur la Mission comme tout bon soldat de Dieu, même si nous n'avons croisé aucun survivant depuis deux jours. Mais malgré moi, je ressens une pointe de fierté que je ne parviens pas à réprimer : je n'ai pas une seule fois été touché. Je parviens toujours à anticiper la foudre et m'écarter à temps. Seuls Miz et Anna ont réussi à en faire autant pour l'instant.

Un nuage se met à clignoter, et j'amorce un brusque mouvement vers la gauche pour éviter de justesse un éclair qui traverse les airs juste à l'endroit où j'aurais dû me trouver.

\- Bien esquivé, Cas' ! me lance Anna avec un sourire complice.

Ma fierté ne fait que s'enflammer au compliment du Général, je sens mes plumes se gonfler et la satisfaction illuminer ma Grâce, mais je me reprends bien vite et réintègre ma place dans le groupe. Je plaque une expression neutre sur mon visage, reportant toute mon attention sur la masse houleuse et sombre d'eau.

Voilà déjà une semaine que nous sillonnons les airs sans relâche, depuis que les averses ont débuté et que les eaux ont commencé à monter inexorablement. Le premier jour, les Humains ne se sont pas inquiétés. Tandis que Noé, ses fils – Sem, Cham et Japhet – et leurs femmes montaient dans leur arche avec tous les animaux qu'ils ont pu trouver, tous se sont contentés de s'enfermer dans leurs fragiles habitations en attendant que cesse l'averse. Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Le deuxième jour, tous les élus étant en sécurité dans leurs embarcations, la pluie s'est fait violente et abondante. Les fleuves et lacs ont débordé, et la mer s'est mise à grignoter les continents chaque minute un peu plus. Les animaux se sont tous enfuis vers les hauteurs, tandis que les Humains commençaient à s'inquiéter et à monter sur le toit de leurs maisons. Nombreux ont été ceux qui ont eu vent de l'existence des arches, et qui ont tenté de s'y réfugier. Nous avons exécuté systématiquement quiconque osait s'en approcher, les faisant tomber raides morts avant qu'ils ne les atteignent. Humain ou Monstre, adulte ou enfant. Tous. Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Cela fait deux jours que les eaux ont submergé jusqu'aux cimes des montagnes les plus élevées où s'étaient réfugiés les animaux et quelques rares Humains clairvoyants. Nous avons écouté leurs cris de détresse sans bouger, nous les avons vu se battre sauvagement pour monter sur les troncs d'arbres flottants, et enfin nous les avons vu surnager faiblement alors que la vie quittait leurs yeux implorants et noyés de larmes. Et un à un, nous avons achevé ceux qui persistaient à s'accrocher à leur dernier souffle de vie.

Mais il nous arrive parfois d'en retrouver encore en vie. Ce sont souvent des créatures de la Mère des Monstres, plus vives et résistantes que les Humains.

\- Là !

Nous tournons tous la tête vers la direction qu'indique Htmorda, et virons immédiatement de cap en un mouvement fluide, comme si nous ne formions qu'une seule et même entité. Nous plongeons tout droit vers l'eau, et nous arrêtons juste à la surface, les ailes déployées pour nous maintenir en apesanteur. La mer mouvante reflète nos silhouettes rayonnantes. Nous encerclons une minuscule barque délabrée où sont entassés une dizaine de mortels visiblement épuisés. Ils se mettent à pousser des cris déchirants à notre vue, et les orbites de deux d'entre eux prennent feu. Un autre se jette à l'eau pour échapper à notre éclat, aussitôt englouti par les eaux avides. Mais ce qui retient mon attention, c'est un homme et une femme qui ont été assez intelligents pour protéger leurs yeux d'une main, tout en tenant dans leurs bras un enfant blond à qui ils ont couvert les yeux également. Leur âme est pure et brillante. Je me penche et les frôle très légèrement du bout d'un doigt, et ferme les yeux en me plongeant dans leurs souvenirs entremêlés. Un flot de couleurs, de parfums d'épices et de soleil, de voix et d'événements défilent devant mes yeux. Il ne me faut qu'une demi-seconde pour parcourir leur existence courte et parvenir à une conclusion.

\- Ceux-ci n'ont pas été corrompus par la Mère des Monstres. Ils sont Humains, dis-je en m'efforçant d'ignorer les hurlements de souffrance que poussent les mortels au son de ma voix.

Tous les survivants que nous avons achevés jusqu'à présent étaient des abominations. Mais ceux-ci sont Humains, sans aucun doute. Qu'ils aient survécu est un miracle.

\- Humains ou pas, les ordres sont clairs, objecte Uriel. Aucun survivant en-dehors des arches.

Je retire lentement mon doigt en me redressant. Sur la barque qui flotte comme un fragile fétu de paille, la moitié des Humains ont déjà perdu connaissance, les orbites creuses et carbonisées. Les autres ont eu la présence d'esprit d'enfouir leurs têtes sous une large couverture en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Leur survie est un miracle, je souffle tout bas pour éviter de trop les blesser avec ma voix. Peut-être est-ce la volonté du Seigneur ?

\- Non, Castiel, me coupe Anna. Si c'était le cas, la hiérarchie m'aurait informée. Tous les miracles sont répertoriés et annoncés dans les réunions des responsables de divisions. Uriel a raison.

Je baisse les yeux en sentant ma Grâce se contracter. Le couple d'Humains serre avec une terreur possessive leur enfant dans leurs bras. Le père sanglote tout bas et je l'entends murmurer «  _Ça va aller.. tout ira bien, je vous le promets..._  », alors que ni sa femme ni son fils ne peuvent l'entendre, les oreilles bouchées. C'est injuste. Leur vie a été exemplaire, pleine de courage et d'amour. Leur place est dans une arche, avec les élus.

\- Mais... ils sont innocents... Purs...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je tourne la tête vers Anna qui m'adresse un pâle sourire.

\- Je sais. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Leurs âmes se reposeront au Paradis dans l'amour éternel de notre Père. Nous ne faisons que les libérer de leur enveloppe mortelle, de leurs souffrances. Tu le sais bien.

L'enfant est jeune, il n'a pas encore vécu. Il a la vie devant lui, tant d'espoir dans son cœur. Avoir survécu jusqu'ici avec l'énergie du désespoir, uniquement pour être exécuté froidement dans les bras de ses parents...

C'est injuste. Cruel.

Ne devrions-nous pas faire preuve de compassion, de pitié ? Récompenser leur bravoure ?

En plongeant mon regard dans les orbes vertes du Général, une pensée effrayante me traverse le temps d'un éclair. Je _pourrais_ les sauver, je _pourrais_ attraper la barque, m'envoler, et les mettre à l'abri dans une arche... Leur sort est entre mes mains.

Et je me ressaisis brusquement alors qu'une terreur glacée me submerge. Qu'ai-je osé _penser_?

\- Oh par pitié, trêve de préliminaires, Cassy ! Ils ont joué, ils ont perdu, on ne va pas rester là cent sept ans, soupire Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés.

\- … Castiel ?

Le regard de Anna se fait plus perçant, et j'y lis de la défiance, de l'inquiétude. Du coin de l’œil, je vois sa main se crisper comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire jaillir sa lame. La Garnison se tait et seuls le sifflement des rafales et le fracas des vagues contre la fragile barque se font entendre. Je sens le regard de mes frères peser sur tout mon être, et leur jugement dans leur silence.

 _Ce n'était qu'une pensée !_ ai-je envie de leur crier. _Jamais je ne désobéirais à un ordre ! Jamais !_

Mais je reste pétrifié à dévisager Anna, sentant mes pensées se bousculer dans ma tête. Si je dois agir, c'est maintenant. Mais que faire ? Que _dois_ -je faire ?

Son regard se durcit encore, et elle se penche en avant pour articuler distinctement à quelques mètres de mon visage :

\- Tue-les, Castiel. C'est un ordre. »

Un ordre.

Tout s'éclaircit soudain.

Les ordres sont les ordres.

Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, pas d'hésitation à avoir. Je suis une arme du Paradis, un soldat de Dieu. J'accomplis la volonté de Père sans la discuter, car c'est pour ceci que j'ai été créé. Sans briser le lien visuel avec mon supérieur hiérarchique, je lève un pied et l'écrase sur la barque, l'enfonçant profondément dans la masse noire d'eau, et formant d'immenses vagues aux alentours.

J'ai accompli mon devoir. Je n'ai pas flanché. Je suis un bon soldat, un bon fils.

Et pourtant, malgré le sourire approbateur d'Anna, il me semble apercevoir l'espace d'un instant un éclair de déception dans ses yeux.

 

* * *

 

 

L'immensité azure du ciel se reflète dans le miroir liquide qui englobe la Terre. Pas le moindre nuage, pas la moindre vague ne vient troubler la sérénité bleue qui règne en maître sur la Création. L'air lui-même est paisible et doux.

Seul mon reflet ainsi que celui du Soleil se distinguent alors que je plane au-dessus de l'eau, accompagné du murmure constant des voix de mes frères. Mais pour une fois, je ne les écoute pas, et me contente de me laisser bercer par la douce mélopée des intonations enochianes.

Il y a quelque chose de poignant et désolant à la fois dans ce paysage parfait. Tout est lisse, pur. Seules les arches disséminées dans cette immensité que j'aperçois de temps en temps, fragiles et isolées, me rappellent que la vie est toujours présente, et rejaillira une fois les eaux redescendues.

Je quitte des yeux l'horizon indistinct où se fondent ciel et mer, et sans cesser de planer je reporte mon attention sur mon reflet rayonnant, me laissant porter par les courants d'air tiède.

Je suis en tout point semblable à mes frères. Comme tous les soldats de Dieu, j'ai été créé sur le même modèle, composé de Grâce fusionnée avec l'esprit sain. Mes ailes s'étirent majestueusement, ornées de plumes blanches plus longues aux extrémités, et plus duveteuses à la base. Je croise mon propre regard dans la surface miroitante et cille lentement, surpris.

En plusieurs millions d'années d'existence, jamais je ne m'étais demandé de quelle couleur mes yeux étaient. Pas une seule fois. C'est pourtant, outre ma Grâce, la seule chose qui me distingue de mes frères.

Ils sont d'un bleu-gris profond, sombre et mélancolique.

Je l'ignorais. Je n'avais jamais cherché à le savoir. Jamais.

Je modifie légèrement l'inclination de mes ailes, ralentissant ma course jusqu'à l'arrêter totalement. Puis, doucement, je me pose sur la surface lisse, la troublant juste assez pour qu'y naissent des cercles ondoyants qui s'éloignent de moi en silence. Je replie mes ailes avec un bruissement soyeux, et m'accroupis pour plonger à nouveau dans mes propres yeux, plus près cette fois, comme si je pouvais y trouver la réponse à toutes mes questions qui ne cessent de me ronger, entêtées, comme le roulis sur la grève.

Mes trois yeux me fixent d'un regard dur et fermé.

Je repense au regard de Ève levé vers le ciel, débordant de ressentiment. Cet instant exact, où, devant la tombe de Abel, elle a perdu Foi en Dieu. Où l'espoir a expiré dans ses prunelles. Si seulement je lui avais parlé, si j'avais pu lui faire comprendre... Si elle avait pu comprendre que le Destin est inéluctable, mais que ses souffrances seraient mille fois compensées après sa mort, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. La Terre a été dévastée, _deux fois_ , parce que je n'ai pas parlé à Ève. Et pour la même raison, Camael est en isolement, l'âme d'Adam est consumée, Caïn n'est plus Humain et est perdu à jamais. J'ai regardé périr sans un geste des innocents, et en ai tué froidement moi-même.

Il aurait suffi que je prononce quelques mots.

Tant de souffrances auraient été évitées, et Camael ferait toujours partie de la Garnison.

Mais les ordres m'interdisaient de lui adresser la parole.

Un faible bruissement d'ailes s'approche, et j'aperçois une colombe voler vers moi. Elle semble exténuée et peine à battre des ailes. J'élève lentement une main et la laisse se percher sur un de mes doigts. Ma Grâce perle lentement, enveloppant l'oiseau dans un globe de lumière réparatrice.

Revigorée, elle m'adresse un regard intrigué en penchant la tête sur le côté, puis s'envole à tire-d'ailes. Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'immensité bleue.

Tout est soudain clair alors que je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers mon reflet. Les _ordres_. J'obéissais aux _ordres_. C'est là mon rôle, et j'obéirai toujours à Père. C'est la raison même de mon existence.

Mon regard se durcit dans le reflet qui ondule doucement. Je sens ma Grâce se délier et circuler à nouveau en flots réguliers. Je lève la tête vers le ciel et me relève avec un sourire apaisé. J'ai retrouvé la vérité, la vérité la plus élémentaire, la _seule_ vérité qui soit indiscutable. Les ordres viennent du Seigneur, qui a créé ce monde et tous les êtres qui y vivent. Les ordres sont les ordres, car nul Ange ne s'oppose à la volonté de Dieu, ni ne la discute.

J'ai la Foi. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et j'ai confiance en mon Père. Son plan est juste, même si je ne suis pas de taille à le comprendre.

Parce que seule compte la Mission.

Je le sais.

Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

 

* * *

 

 

Les Humains se sont multipliés à une vitesse vertigineuse, depuis qu'ils ont pu poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Chaque femme s'est retrouvée enceinte en permanence, parfois même de jumeaux ou triplés. Et aucune n'est morte en couches. De toute évidence, Samandriel, en tant qu'Ange de la Fertilité, a fait du bon travail.

Un siècle à peine s'est écoulé, mais ils sont déjà des centaines de milliers, et c'est par groupes entiers qu'ils se déplacent et se dispersent, fondant sans relâche de nouvelles cités dans chaque vallée propice à l'agriculture et à la pêche.

Ça n'a pas changé depuis leur création : les Humains ne se contentent jamais de ce qu'ils ont, ils sont toujours à la recherche de quelque chose de meilleur, ils en veulent toujours plus et passent leur courte vie à être insatisfaits.

Ils ont transmis à leurs enfants le récit du Déluge et ont instillé en eux un semblant de Foi chargée de crainte révérencieuse. Mais j'ignore pourquoi ils semblent persuadés que sacrifier des animaux leur attirera les faveurs du Seigneur. Pourquoi Père souhaiterait-Il voir Ses plus récentes créations égorger d'autres créations plus anciennes ?

Peut-être aime-t-Il cela ? Je l'ignore. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'Il veut.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette nouvelle manie des Humains n'est pas du goût des divisions chargées des animaux. Car non seulement ils ont dû _à nouveau_ ramener toute la vie sur Terre, mais ils doivent en plus supporter la vue de ces sacrifices inutiles en restant de marbre. Ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer les relations de la Garnison avec les autres divisions. Nous sommes revenus à notre mission d'observation, et ils nous reprochent régulièrement de _paresser_ tandis qu'ils sont submergés de travail, avec la faune et la flore à recréer.

J'ai entendu dire que les responsables de certaines divisions se sont violemment opposés à la demande de Anna pour des renforts permanents. L'arrivée de nouveaux soldats qui était prévue depuis des siècles est donc reportée. Nous devrons nous contenter de Balthazar, pour l'heure, et de l'aide ponctuelle de Hester et Virgil.

Je détache mon regard de la longue file d'Humains nomades au sol qui progressent vers l'Orient dans le désert aride, et lève la tête vers un vol d'Anges invisibles aux yeux mortels qui planent lentement en formation stricte et rigoureuse. Je ne les connais pas, et ils me jettent un regard désintéressé avant de poursuivre leur route. Ils ne doivent pas faire partie de la division des animaux ou de la végétation, sans quoi ils m'auraient probablement jeté un regard mauvais. L'un d'entre eux ralentit et se laisse distancer en posant sur moi des yeux onyx emplis de fascination. Je l'observe sans ciller, et il m'adresse un sourire lumineux avant de rejoindre son groupe qui disparaît à l'horizon.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la file d'Humains accompagnés de mulets chargés de ballots, de chèvres, et de bœufs qui tirent des charrettes chargées de femmes enceintes et de nourrissons.

Je comprends très bien la colère de mes frères. Je trouve cette multiplication de sacrifices déplacée, étant donné la situation de reconstruction de la Création. Noé, tout particulièrement, a fait preuve d'un manque de discernement tout à fait consternant en se hâtant dès sa sortie de l'arche de massacrer les seuls et uniques animaux encore en vie sur Terre, en hurlant gloire au Seigneur. La suite des événements n'a fait que me confirmer son idiotie : il s'est empressé de cultiver des vignes dans l'unique but de s'enivrer, et a fini par s'exhiber nu devant ses fils écrasés par la honte, tout en continuant de beugler les louanges de Dieu.

Descendance de Caïn ou non, Noé ne vaut pas la moitié des Humains que j'ai exterminés sur cette barque. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais échangé leur place avec celle de Noé.

Je repense à l'enfant tremblant dans les bras de ses parents, et ma Grâce se contracte douloureusement alors que je tente de me concentrer sur ma mission d'observation. Je scrute les Humains un à un, et m'accroupis pour les frôler du bout d'un doigt, cherchant dans leurs souvenirs le moindre indice, la moindre information concernant la Mère des Monstres. Il me semble évident qu'elle a péri dans les eaux comme les abominations qu'elles a mises au monde, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Nous devons nous assurer que l'ennemi est vaincu.

Je ferme les yeux en m’imprégnant de leurs courtes vies, de leurs souvenirs chargés de joies et de souffrances. Nulle trace de la Mère, ni d'aucune de ses créatures dans leur mémoire.

Soudain, un concert de battements d'ailes me tire de ma contemplation. Je me relève lentement pour faire face à trois yeux verts ornés de filaments argentés. Samandriel me sourit avec douceur.

« Bonjour, Castiel.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme en parcourant des yeux la centaine de Chérubins sans grade qui m'encerclent, tous la tête levée vers moi avec un immense sourire ravi.

\- Bonjouuuur ! lance l'un d'eux d'une voix chantante et aiguë.

Son sourire est si large qu'il va engloutir son visage.

\- … Bonjour, je réponds enfin, mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards pétillants de joie.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des Chérubins, et encore moins ceux qui n'ont pas de grade. Je fais deux fois leur taille au bas mot, et leur air constamment joyeux est assez dérangeant.

Ma salutation semble les ravir au plus haut point, et je réprime un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils se précipitent tous sur moi sous le regard bienveillant de Samandriel. Mes jambes se retrouvent bien vite entravées par une vingtaine de chérubins qui les enlacent, tandis que les autres battent des ailes pour venir s'agglutiner sur le reste de mon corps. Mes ailes aussi sont prises d'assaut, et même sans les regarder je sais que mes plumes se hérissent. C'est fort désagréable. Seul mon visage reste épargné alors que je jette un regard de détresse à Samandriel dont les yeux pétillent d'amusement. Mon sens des convenances et de la dignité me retient de les repousser tous violemment.

\- Allons, allons. Laissez Castiel tranquille et accomplissez votre mission. Vous avez des âmes sœurs à lier, des couples à former. Rompez !

C'est avec des murmures et des gloussements enthousiastes que les Chérubins me libèrent à mon grand soulagement, et s'envolent dans toutes les directions, nous laissant seuls en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Ne les regarde pas si méchamment, Castiel. Ils sont jeunes et pleins d'enthousiasme, ils ne pensaient pas à mal...

Je lâche des yeux l'horizon où ils ont disparu et les pose sur mon petit frère, sentant mes plumes se dégonfler peu à peu.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

Samandriel rit tout bas et jette un œil aux alentours avant de souffler, le regard pétillant :

\- Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Personne n'aime ça. Mais il ne faut pas leur dire, cela leur ferait de la peine. C'est seulement leur manière à eux de dire bonjour, aurevoir ou merci. De dire à peu près tout, en fait.

J'acquiesce gravement et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la longue file d'Humains au sol qui continuent d'avancer lentement mais avec entêtement. Samandriel s'accroupit pour mieux les regarder et je l'observe tendre la main vers eux et les frôler, sa Grâce bleutée s'infiltrant dans leur ventre. Il s'attarde sur une Humaine enceinte et esquisse un sourire tendre en frôlant son ventre rebondi.

\- Des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, en parfaite santé...

La mère est assise sur une charrette et caresse son ventre avec un sourire rêveur et déjà empli d'amour maternel. Un sourire attendri se glisse sur mon visage malgré moi.

\- Je crois que dans toute la Création, l'amour familial est ce que Père a créé de plus beau...

Ce n'est que lorsque Samandriel tourne des yeux surpris vers moi que je me rends compte que j'ai prononcé ces paroles à voix haute. Je détourne le regard et plaque un air neutre sur mon visage. Mon petit frère se relève et observe le paysage verdoyant d'un air songeur. Il incline la tête sur le côté et esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Sans doute est-ce parce que c'est une émotion que nous pouvons aisément identifier. Nous connaissons l'attachement à nos frères, et la dévotion à notre Père. Mais les sentiments humains sont différents. Plus égoïstes, plus désespérés, inconstants, douloureux, mais aussi plus forts. Plus réels.

Je reste figé sur place, ma Grâce circulant au ralenti dans mon corps. Samandriel tourne la tête vers moi sérieusement.

\- Les Humains sont fragiles, éphémères, terrorisés par leur mort prochaine, mais en quelques décennies ils vivent plus intensément que nous en des millions d'années. Rien de ce que nous connaîtrons jamais n'égalera l'amour qu'eux seuls sont capables d'éprouver.

Ses paroles sont dangereuses. Est-ce son jeune âge et son inexpérience qui le font parler aussi imprudemment ? Il place des mots sur des non-dits, sur des pensées que jamais je n'aurais osé exprimer, et il le fait avec un naturel désarmant. Si la hiérarchie l'entendait...

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, Samandriel, dis-je d'une voix tendue. C'est dangereux.

Il cligne des yeux lentement et me regarde d'un air intrigué, ce qui fait scintiller les filaments argentés de ses yeux verts.

\- Pourquoi ? Dieu a donné aux Humains le libre-arbitre et la capacité d'aimer ou de haïr, et à eux seuls. Ce sont des cadeaux à la fois merveilleux et cruels dont nous ne pourrons jamais mesurer la valeur. J'en suis conscient et l'accepte entièrement.

\- On pourrait croire que tu les envies, ou pire, que tu les admires. Que tu leur es _dévoué_.

Je tourne un regard suspicieux vers lui, uniquement pour me retrouver face à des yeux emplis d'une douce compassion.

\- Tu penses à Camael, comprend-t-il alors.

Camael. Je sens une sourde tristesse tordre ma Grâce, et baisse à nouveau le regard vers les Humains qui poursuivent leur longue marche. Je ne parviens plus à prononcer un mot et reste donc silencieux. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, mais je garde mes yeux fixés sur une charrette où vagit un nourrisson, bercé par sa mère qui tente de le calmer.

\- Reconnaître le caractère exceptionnel des Humains au sein de la Création ne signifie pas que ma dévotion n'est pas tout entière à Dieu, dit-il doucement. J'ai beau être jeune – je n'ai que quelques centaines de milliers d'années après tout – j'ai suffisamment observé les Humains et leurs émotions pour me rendre compte que leur âme est inestimable. Et je comprends pourquoi Dieu les préfère parmi toutes Ses créations.

Une pointe douloureuse transperce ma Grâce à ces mots, et je pousse un soupir. Je ne veux pas penser au fait que les Humains sont les favoris de Père, et qu'Il les a fait à Son image, ce qui n'est pas notre cas. J'ai beau avoir accepté cette vérité, c'est toujours douloureux, et y penser ne ferait qu'entraver mon efficacité en tant que soldat et m'égarer, comme l'a été Lucifer.

\- Camael était... je murmure doucement.

Je ferme les yeux alors que l'image de mon frère abattu et les ailes basses au sein du cercle de feu sacré me revient. Une image à laquelle je m'interdis de penser depuis des siècles, en sachant que Camael se trouve toujours en isolement, seul dans cette immense salle aux colonnes de marbre avec un silence assourdissant. Et ce depuis six siècles.

\- Camael _est_ un bon soldat, dis-je d'une voix qui manque de conviction. Je crois qu'il a seulement pris sa mission de Gardien trop au sérieux, et qu'il l'a mise au-dessus de tout le reste.

Étrangement, je me sens incapable de lui servir la version de Michael, et lui verse mes propres réflexions sur ce sujet. Car Samandriel a raison. Nous ne sommes pas capables d'amour ni de haine, et je refuse de croire que ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Caïn en soit. Caïn ressentait probablement de l'amour pour Camael, mais la réciproque est impossible. Impossible. Ce n'était que de la dévotion. Une dévotion puissante et pure, mais mal placée. Car Dieu seul la mérite.

Samandriel reste silencieux, et je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, continuant d'une voix basse :

\- J'espère seulement que Dieu sera clément et le pardonnera. Je Le prie tous les jours de lui donner une seconde chance.

\- Tu as du cœur, Castiel. Peut-être même un peu trop... » souffle Samandriel.

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et les tourne vers lui, prêt à me défendre, à me justifier. Mais je ne vois aucune accusation dans son regard, aucun jugement. Seulement une profonde empathie, une compassion presque douloureuse à regarder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Oui, les ordres. Car on en revient toujours aux ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Mais d'où viennent-ils, les ordres ? De Dieu ? »
> 
>  
> 
> [NdA : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, je n'invente rien pour Noé, c'est vraiment dans la Bible.]


	18. Sodome et Gomorrhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Camael est en isolement depuis de nombreux siècles en attente de son châtiment, Balthazar a rejoint la Garnison définitivement, Lucifer a été mis en cage à l'issue de l'Apocalypse, et le Déluge a noyé la Terre pour exterminer la Mère des Monstres et ses créations. Siosp qui s'y était opposé a été envoyé en redressement.
> 
> Ce chapitre est dédié à Dupond et Dupont pour son anniversaire ! Parce qu'elle est géniale et qu'elle le vaut bien ! ^^

_**Frères, il faut que vous veniez voir ça. Ça en vaut le détour. La plaine dans le pays de Shinéar. Dépêchez-vous, vous allez manquer le spectacle.** _

 

C'était la voix de Miz, neutre et détachée.

Intrigué, je lève la tête et déploie immédiatement mes ailes pour me propulser haut dans le ciel jusqu'à en traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages vaporeux qui ombrage la Terre. Un océan de coton blanc et morcelé se déploie à perte de vue, enveloppant la courbe de la planète dans un silence serein. Le soleil caresse tendrement mes ailes que j'étire pour fendre les airs en direction de l'Orient. Peut-être Miz a-t-il aperçu des créatures de Ève ? Ou des démons ?

Lorsque j'arrive enfin sur les lieux et pose les pieds à terre, la totalité de la Garnison est déjà présente. Mes frères se tiennent immobiles en cercle, tous la tête baissée à observer le sol dans un silence consterné.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? s'élève la voix dubitative de Zedekiel.

Je replie avec soin mes ailes dans mon dos et m'approche pour essayer de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules ou à travers leur corps.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, c'est bien ça qui est fascinant, chez les Humains, dit Balthazar. Ils ne le font pas exprès : ils sont sincèrement stupides.

De quoi parlent-ils ? Uriel émerge soudain du cercle et s'éloigne en nous tournant le dos, secoué d'un rire hystérique mais silencieux. Je m'empresse de prendre sa place.

A nos pieds, au centre de la plaine verdoyante, s'étend une cité humaine, qui, sans pourtant atteindre l'importance des cités qui existaient avant l'Apocalypse et le Déluge, pourrait passer pour imposante d'un point de vue humain. Tout est bâti de briques claires composées d'argile et de paille. Et de ce que je peux voir, elles sont soudées entre elles à l'aide de bouse séchée. Comme je l'ai constaté ces derniers siècles, les grands progrès en architecture qu'avaient accompli les Humains ont été perdus dans le Déluge. Nous nous trouvons pourtant dans ce qui était autrefois le secteur de Levanael, dont les Humains savaient bâtir de belles habitations blanches et solides.

Au centre de la cité je remarque un attroupement de plusieurs centaines d'Humains surexcités qui charrient des briques. Je lève les yeux vers Miz, perplexe. Qu'y a-t-il donc de si drôle ?

Il se contente de me renvoyer mon regard avec un rictus énigmatique.

\- Tu as manqué le plus drôle, Castiel, intervient alors Htmorda avec un ricanement. Les Humains ont décidé de bâtir une Tour qui atteindra les cieux. Ils viennent d'annoncer qu'elle s'appellera la Tour de Babel. Oui, tu entends bien : _Babel_ – Porte du Ciel, ou Porte de Dieu !

Une main puissante et amicale se pose sur mon épaule et je tourne la tête, me retrouvant face aux yeux hilares de Uriel.

\- Imagine-toi, Cas' ! Ils vont atteindre _Dieu_ avec leur petit tas de bouse ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Le salut nous attendait depuis tout ce temps dans le cul des vaches ! Alléluia !

\- Loué soit le Seigneur qui sait se cacher dans les endroits les plus sombres et inespérés ! commente Balthazar d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

\- Amen, achève Levanael en riant.

\- Décidément, Miz, tu tombes toujours sur des choses amusantes ! commente Htmorda.

Miz se contente d'un bref sourire discret.

\- C'est ridicule, soupire Ephra qui est le seul à ne pas avoir l'air de s'amuser. S'il suffisait de bâtir une Tour pour rencontrer notre Père, cela se saurait...

Je plisse les yeux et les rebaisse sur la cité, observant plus attentivement.

\- Où voyez-vous une tour ? dis-je.

\- Juste ici, même si c'est lui faire beaucoup d'honneur que d'appeler ça une _tour_...

Je suis la direction que pointe du doigt Rachel. C'est en effet autour d'une construction en cours que les Humains gravitent avec leurs briques. Mais elle ne semble pas dépasser les onze mètres, et je remarque immédiatement que non seulement les bases sont trop fragiles, mais que la bouse séchée se craquelle déjà par endroits.

\- Ils comptent atteindre le ciel avec... _ça_ ? je répète, consterné, comprenant tout à coup les ricanements moqueurs que laissent échapper mes frères.

\- N'est-ce pas _adorable_ ? articule Balthazar. Une brique est déjà tombée tout à l'heure. Le tout va s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, je ne veux surtout pas manquer ça. On prend les paris ? Je dirais que ça va tomber d'ici cinq minutes.

\- Tenu. Je mise sur une demi-heure, renchérit Zedekiel.

Je me retiens de justesse de donner un pronostic moi aussi, alors que les voix fusent et que chacun donne son avis. Ce n'est pas très sérieux. Mais je ne peux retenir un sourire à l'enthousiasme de mes frères, et garde les yeux rivés sur la Tour moi aussi.

Seul Miz reste impassible et nous observe les bras croisés, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux d'un marron clair. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque que Anna est absente. Est-elle en réunion avec la hiérarchie ?

Nous nous taisons tous lorsqu'un léger craquement se fait entendre. Une brique est en train de se fissurer.

\- Je le savais ! jubile Balthazar d'un ton triomphant.

\- Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait tombée, proteste Zedekiel en se penchant pour mieux regarder.

Les Humains ne s'aperçoivent de rien et continuent d'empiler les briques en les collant avec la bouse. Et soudain, un pan entier s'effondre avec un nuage de poussière. Les cris de panique des Humains s'élèvent jusqu'à nous alors qu'ils s'agitent en tout sens.

\- Tu disais ? raille nonchalamment Balthazar.

\- Un quart seulement est tombé, ça ne compte p...

Le rire tonitruant de Uriel retentit par-dessus mon épaule lorsque le reste de la tour s'écroule en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'air dépité de Zedekiel déclenche une flopée de ricanements.

Balthazar ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais la referme brusquement lorsque les Humains à terre se mettent à hurler à la colère de Dieu les bras dressés vers le ciel.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont un certain sens du drame, commente-t-il.

Rachel lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Ce que les Humains sont agaçants lorsqu'ils expliquent tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas en invoquant _systématiquement_ le nom de Dieu... Comme si Père s'intéressait à leurs pitoyables tas de bouse !

\- Je leur montrerais bien à quoi ressemble _réellement_ la colère divine, moi, ricane Uriel avec une lueur ardente dans ses yeux pourpres.

Un double bruissement de plumes froissées se fait entendre derrière moi, et nous nous tournons tous pour voir atterrir Anna accompagnée de Siosp.

Siosp.

A-t-il donc achevé son redressement ?

Le silence se fait, à l'exception de l'hystérie humaine collective au sol. Ils replient tous les deux leurs ailes, et Anna nous observe d'un air un brin contrarié.

\- Soldats. Il me semblait vous avoir déjà interdit ce type de rassemblement qui vous distrait. J'ai besoin que vous soyez sur vos gardes à tout instant, prêts à obéir aux ordres à la seconde près. Et une fois de plus, Miz, tu es le fautif.

Miz se contente de ciller sans perdre son impassibilité habituelle. Anna le fixe encore une seconde d'un regard sévère, avant de se détendre et de nous adresser un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mes frères, j'ai deux excellentes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Premièrement, Siosp a terminé son redressement avec succès et est de retour parmi nous. Son impétuosité qui tendait à la rébellion a été matée et il n'entravera plus la Mission désormais.

Le bleu marine des yeux de Siosp nous adresse un regard calme et mesuré qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il a toujours été d'un naturel agité et nerveux, et je ne l'ai jamais vu se tenir aussi immobile et inexpressif.

\- Deuxièmement, continue Anna en ignorant notre lourd silence, le sort de Camael est toujours incertain, mais je sais de source sûre que la possibilité d'une exécution a été définitivement écartée !

Des murmures surpris s'élèvent de notre groupe, et si Htmorda arbore un sourire ravi, je remarque que Levanael fixe Siosp avec insistance, l'air préoccupé.

\- A mon avis, Camael va être transféré dans la division du plancton en punition, murmure Zedekiel près de moi d'un ton de commérage. J'ai entendu dire qu'on s'y ennuie à en mourir.

Je ne réponds pas et reporte mon attention sur Siosp, l'observant plus attentivement. Ses quatre bras sont bien alignés le long de son corps où sa Grâce y circule avec fluidité, pure et lumineuse. Mais ses yeux sont comme trois puits sans fond, et il me semble y lire une tristesse si profonde qu'elle en fait frémir ma Grâce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

La voix irritée de Anna me tire de ma contemplation, et je la vois se pencher sur les Humains qui continuent de hurler et pleurer en implorant le pardon du Seigneur pour leur arrogance.

\- Oh. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, si c'est ce que tu penses, Anna, répond aussitôt Htmorda. Les Humains construisaient une tour pour atteindre Dieu, et ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'un châtiment divin lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée.

Anna pousse un long soupir exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Surtout n'en parlez pas aux autres divisions. Les Humains sont déjà le sujet de plaisanterie favori au Paradis depuis l'incident avec la chèvre, inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Ces Humains sont de très mauvais architectes, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Ceux de ton secteur étaient bien meilleurs, pas vrai, Siosp ? lance Balthazar d'un ton enjoué.

Ephra jette un regard d'avertissement à Balthazar, mais celui-ci ne lâche pas Siosp des yeux, guettant visiblement sa réaction avec un sourire trop prononcé pour ne pas être feint.

Le silence se fait tandis que Siosp lève les yeux du tas de briques écroulé au sol et nous fixe d'un regard vide.

\- Il n'y a plus de secteurs. »

Sa voix neutre gèle ma Grâce, et la crainte du redressement qui a toujours été ancrée en moi ne fait que s'intensifier.

 

* * *

 

 

Les derniers rayons éclaboussent de nuances roses et orangées les épais nuages qui se massent à l'horizon, comme un ultime éclat de couleurs avant que les ténèbres n'engloutissent tout. Déjà la voûte du ciel s'obscurcit, et les teintes enflammées de pourpres et dorés laissent place à un bleu sombre, intense et profond. Quelques étoiles blafardes se détachent au firmament.

C'est une nuit sans lune.

Le vent déploie des ridules sur la surface placide de l'immense lac salé qui s'étire juste au centre de l'ancien secteur de Siosp. L'eau est sombre, seulement déchirée de part en part d'un sillon flamboyant lorsque se fond l'astre solaire au loin.

Lame fermement en main, je garde les yeux rivés sur la cité humaine qui sombre dans le sommeil. C'est actuellement la plus large et peuplée des cités humaines au monde, et elle investit tout l'espace de la plaine au Sud du lac. Et bientôt elle ne sera plus.

Mes frères se tiennent en rang à mes côtés, silencieux et tendus. Nous ne pouvons agir tant que nous n'avons pas reçu le signal, et il en va de même pour l'autre groupe assigné à Gomorrhe, à l'autre bout du lac. Je lève brièvement mes yeux et aperçois les silhouettes lointaines de mes frères.

C'est une mission de la plus haute importance qui a été confiée à la Garnison, et je sens ma Grâce frémir d'appréhension. Le sort de l'Humanité est en jeu. Et pas seulement celui de l'Humanité.

Il s'est avéré, ces derniers siècles, que le Déluge fut un terrible échec. J'ignore de quelle manière la Mère des Monstres a pu survivre, mais toujours est-il qu'elle est toujours en vie, et visiblement bien décidée à transformer en monstre jusqu'au dernier Humain. Ces mêmes créatures que nous pensions avoir nettoyées de la surface de la Terre, ces buveurs de sang, ces hommes-loups... toutes sont revenues avec une éclatante insolence. Toutes. Et une fois de plus, les Humains risquent fort de disparaître.

Nos informations nous indiquent que Ève apparaît régulièrement dans les cités de Sodome et Gomorrhe pour y engendrer de nouvelles créatures, sans répit.

Cette mission est essentielle, car c'est notre dernière chance. Si nous ne parvenons pas à localiser et éliminer Ève dans la destruction de ces deux cités, une nouvelle Apocalypse sera programmée dans les jours qui viennent. Et cette fois-ci, c'est par le feu et la lave que périront tous les êtres de la Terre sans exception.

Le Paradis entier est en effervescence depuis que cette décision a été annoncée, et une pression écrasante s'est abattue sur les épaules de Anna et la Garnison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer. La destruction de ces deux villes est nécessaire, et elles sont presque entièrement peuplées d'abominations.

Je m'efforce de ne pas penser aux innocents qui vont être sacrifiés au cours de cette opération.

Car lorsque j'y pense, je...

 _ **Nous avons trouvé Loth et il a accepté de quitter Sodome avec nous, mais les futurs époux de ses deux filles refusent de nous croire et se rient de nous.**_ résonnent soudain les voix douces de Rachel et Ephra, coupant net le cours dangereux de mes pensées.

Nous relevons tous la tête, aux aguets. Nous recevons enfin des nouvelles de la mission d'infiltration qui a commencé depuis des heures déjà. Anna consulte Michael d'un coup d'œil, et l'Archange acquiesce gravement. Le regard de notre Général se durcit, empli de froide détermination, et elle répond en scrutant la cité, sa voix résonnant dans nos têtes :

_**\- Ils ne sont pas importants. Ils ne portent pas en eux le sang de Caïn. Seuls Loth, ses filles et accessoirement sa femme comptent. Laissez-les donc mourir, les filles trouveront d'autres époux. Mais dépêchez-vous de sortir, et discrètement. Il ne faut pas alerter les monstres.** _

Rachel et Ephra ont investi le corps de deux hôtes – féminins, à leur demande expresse – et ont reçu l'une des nouvelles armes divines pour accomplir leur mission d'infiltration. Il s'agit d'évacuer de la ville les descendants directs de Caïn, et ce avant que nous la réduisions en cendres, et sans alerter La Mère des Monstres et ses enfants.

Les Sœurs du Destin ont été très spécifiques. La lignée élue de Caïn ne peut pas s'éteindre avant plusieurs millénaires. C'est écrit. Et ce qui est écrit ne peut être défait.

J'observe du coin de l'œil mes frères présents. La Garnison a été divisée en deux groupes afin que nous puissions attaquer Sodome et Gomorrhe au même instant. Michael est en charge de la mission et c'est lui qui donnera le signal de départ, tandis que Raphaël supervise l'autre groupe qui anéantira Gomorrhe.

\- Elles en mettent, du temps... murmure tout bas Hester.

\- Rachel et Ephra n'ont pas le choix, répond doucement Levanael. Elles doivent faire le trajet à pied, et sans se faire remarquer.

\- La Mère de Toutes Choses a des yeux et des oreilles partout, commente Uriel. Et bientôt, elle sera morte.

Il observe la cité avec un sourire impatient. Presque extatique. Siosp lui glisse un regard en coin, et l'espace d'un instant, il me semble apercevoir un éclair de colère dans ses yeux sombres.

Mais j'ai dû me méprendre. Depuis son retour du redressement, Siosp est devenu aussi silencieux que Miz, et n'a plus jamais évoqué son secteur. Il n'a même pas réagi lorsque Michael nous a exposé sa stratégie de bataille, qui implique de ravager les deux principales cités de son ancien secteur.

Je plisse les yeux et indique du doigt la périphérie de la cité.

\- Regardez.

Chargés de ballots en tissu, Loth, ses filles et sa femme quittent la ville à pas feutrés dans la pénombre bleutée, suivis des deux corps d'emprunt de Rachel et Ephra dont les longs cheveux blonds ondulent sous la brise nocturne. C'est Balthazar qui les a sélectionnées – des jumelles élancées et gracieuses. Comme c'était le cas pour Michael et Anna, leur véritable visage se superpose en transparence sur celui des hôtes, et leurs longues ailes blanches n'ont pas de consistance matérielle dans cette dimension. Rachel tient l'arme divine au creux de sa main, et suit la famille de Loth avec un air grave.

 

_**Mission accomplie. Attendez encore quelques minutes qu'on les ait suffisamment éloignés, et vous pourrez commencer.** _

 

Elles ont à nouveau pensé en chœur, dans une parfaite harmonie.

Anna se raidit et glisse un regard à Michael avant d'adresser ses ordres à son tour, à destination de la Garnison entière.

_**\- Tenez-vous prêt à faire pleuvoir le feu sur les cités d'un instant à l'autre, et ravagez toute la région avec. Aucune forme de vie ne doit survivre. Nous devons faire sortir la Mère des Monstres de sa cachette, quoi qu'il en coûte.** _

Uriel se penche un peu en avant, ses mains commençant déjà à scintiller. Il dégage une puissance écrasante et déploie ses ailes d'un air dangereux. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma lame et attends le signal. Les minuscules silhouettes humaines continuent leur progression et atteignent la base des montagnes qu'elles commencent à gravir. Loth marche d'un pas las en s'appuyant sur un bâton, et ses deux filles gardent les yeux au sol, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur leurs joues. Leur mère hésite un instant et tourne légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de Sodome. Aussitôt, Rachel fronce les sourcils et tend vivement son arme devant elle, une sorte de cristal qui tient dans le creux de sa main. La femme de Loth se fige aussitôt – ses yeux s'effritent et tout son corps, vêtements compris, se transforme en sel. Rachel continue sa progression sans broncher et détruit la statue de sel d'une pichenette, piétinant le tas au sol.

 _ **\- Rachel...**_ soupire Anna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rachel, dans son corps d'emprunt, lève un visage déterminé, sur la défensive.

_**\- Quoi ? Je l'avais prévenue ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas regarder en arrière. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, elle ne servait à rien.** _

Ephra ne jette pas même un regard au tas de sel et continue de suivre Loth et ses filles, son regard balayant les alentours, aux aguets.

_**\- Cette arme n'est pas un jouet, et...** _

\- Laisse-la, Anna.

Le Général se tait et nous tournons tous les yeux vers Michael qui observe pensivement l'horizon.

\- C'était son destin.

Nous observons un silence respectueux. Nul n'ignore que ce qui est écrit doit être accompli, et que le Destin fait partie des règles que Dieu a établies pour régir la Création.

L'Archange baisse lentement ses yeux cuivrés sur la ville endormie où seuls quelques monstres et Humains circulent encore entre les habitations. Il ouvre lentement la bouche, et...

_**\- Commencez la destruction.** _

C'était le signal. Uriel s'envole aussitôt et propulse une puissante rafale d'énergie pure qui détruit la moitié de Sodome avec fracas. Lorsque la lumière aveuglante se dissipe, elle laisse place à un brasier ardent, un incendie qui s'étend sur le reste de la cité. Il nous a déjà mâché la moitié du travail, dans son enthousiasme. Je suis certain qu'il aurait même pu détruire les deux cités à lui seul. Il est incontestablement l'Ange le plus puissant de la Garnison.

Je plante mes griffes au sol et lacère violemment le sol de ma lame, traçant un précipice infranchissable pour les fuyards. Car les habitants de Sodome sont éveillés à présent, et tentent d'échapper à leur mort certaine par tous les moyens. Je les vois courir et m'efforce d'ignorer leurs cris de détresse et de terreur alors que je me dévoile à leurs yeux, comme le reste de mes frères. Aussitôt leurs yeux s'enflamment et leurs hurlement se font plus déchirants. Je rafle une partie de la ville de ma lame, coupant en deux les habitations et les êtres qui s'y trouvent, scrutant chaque recoin à la recherche d'Ève. Plus vite nous la débusquerons, et plus vite nous pourrons cesser ce massacre, et épargner les survivants humains. Peut-être que Michael nous laissera ressusciter les victimes de l'opération. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Uriel faire pleuvoir une pluie de boules de feu sur la zone, et Hester piétiner avec acharnement les êtres qui tentent d'aller se réfugier dans les eaux salées du lac.

\- ARRETEZ !

Je lève vivement la tête et ouvre de grands yeux en voyant, haut dans le ciel, Siosp stopper le bras de Uriel, sa Grâce tourmentée.

\- Dégage de mon passage, Siosp, siffle Uriel en plissant ses yeux pourpres.

Il repousse vivement Siosp qui bat des ailes, le regard agité et la tête tournée vers nous. Nous cessons toute activité et l'observons.

\- Regardez-vous donc ! s'exclame Siosp avec véhémence. Regardez ce que vous êtes devenus ! Vous détruisez la Création, vous détruisez _tout_!

\- Siosp, coupe Anna d'un ton agressif et paniqué à la fois. Tais-toi _immédiatement_ ou je vais être obligée de te renvoyer en...

\- Non, Anna. Laisse-le donc parler.

Michael déploie lentement ses ailes et s'envole majestueusement. Il s'élève à la hauteur de Siosp et l'observe avec un sourire tendre. Seul le rugissement des flammes et les cris au sol brisent le silence tendu. Nos Grâces se teintent de reflets rougeoyants.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Siosp, reprend Michael d'une voix douce.

Le regard de l'Ange est instable, et se pose sur nous tous un à un, s'attardant un instant sur Levanael. Son regard s'emplit de détermination terrifiée lorsqu'il le ramène sur l'Archange.

\- Ève n'a jamais rien détruit, elle n'a fait que transformer les Humains. Elle en fait des abominations, certes, mais jamais elle n'a tenté de pervertir le reste de la Création. Mais nous, nous avons bien failli anéantir la Terre à plusieurs reprises juste pour l'empêcher de créer ! Car en un sens, elle ne fait que créer ! Tout cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Tous ces morts, toute cette destruction ?

\- Ce sont les ordres, Siosp. Quelle meilleure raison espères-tu ?

Siosp laisse échapper un rire désabusé, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Oui, les ordres. Car on en revient toujours aux ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Mais d'où viennent-ils, les ordres ? De _Dieu_?

\- Oui.

La voix de Michael est calme et pleine d'assurance majestueuse.

\- Eh bien je n'en crois pas un mot ! explose Siosp avec rage. Nul Créateur ne permettrait que Son œuvre soit détruite ! Si Dieu existait, jamais Il ne permettrait _ça_ !

Il désigne le paysage de flammes et de destruction d'un ample mouvement de bras.

Ma main se crispe sur ma lame alors qu'une sensation glacée s'insinue en moi, effrayante et sombre.

 _Blasphème_.

\- Siosp... je murmure tout bas, tétanisé.

\- _''Si''_ ? souffle Levanael en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés. Siosp, je t'en prie, _ne dis plus un mot_ !

Michael cille lentement et incline la tête sur le côté, les éclats cuivrés de ses yeux insondables.

\- Tais-toi, espèce d'inconscient... es-tu donc si pressé de retourner en redressement ? siffle Anna.

Une fois de plus, je suis totalement impuissant alors qu'un autre de mes frères s'égare du droit chemin. Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots justes pour ramener Camael à la raison, et c'est encore le cas à présent. Mais sans doute Michael saura mieux s'y prendre ?

Car l'Archange semble serein, presque compréhensif.

\- Va donc jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, l'encourage doucement l'Archange.

\- Dieu n'existe pas ! Je ne L'ai jamais vu, et s'Il existe, qu'Il se manifeste immédiatement pour me prouver que j'ai tort !

Michael esquisse alors un rictus _terrifiant_. Sa large main ouverte s'abat sans sommation sur le front de Siosp, enserrant son crâne entre ses longs doigts. Sa main s'illumine et irradie d'un blanc pur qui me fait plisser les yeux. Ma Grâce se fige d'horreur lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant retentit, long et suraigu. J'entends les Humains et monstres crier en réponse au sol, mais mon regard reste rivé sur le corps de Siosp dont la Grâce entre en ébullition, envahie par la lumière destructrice qui s'infiltre lentement. Le sourire de Michael ne quitte pas son visage et son regard est fixe, concentré.

Les plumes des ailes de Siosp s'embrasent, et son hurlement n'en finit pas, s'amplifiant à chaque seconde, toujours plus déchirant et saturé d'une souffrance indicible.

Enfin, après ce qui m'a paru être une éternité, son corps se désagrège et sa Grâce s'embrase tandis que ses ailes s'effritent. Et la seconde d'après, il n'y a plus rien, si ce n'est une lente pluie de cendres qui tombe en silence dans les flammes.

_**\- Ceci, mes frères, était le châtiment divin pour avoir douté de Dieu.** _

La voix de Michael résonne avec puissance dans ma tête, et lorsque l'habituel murmure constant de mes milliers de frères s'évanouit et laisse place à un silence respectueux, je comprends qu'il s'adresse au Paradis entier, à tous les Anges sans exception.

Son sourire a disparu, et c'est haut dans le ciel qu'il illumine les alentours, chassant les ténèbres à perte de vue jusqu'à en faire pâlir la nuit étoilée. Ses ailes sont largement déployées et c'est avec une colère froide qu'il nous toise.

_**\- Dieu existe et Il transmet Ses ordres à Ses fils aînés. Vous, soldats, votre rôle est d'obéir et d'avoir la Foi, c'est pour cela qu'Il vous a créés ! Au moindre doute ou blasphème, vous subirez le même sort que Siosp. Il n'y aura pas de redressement ni de rédemption pour un crime aussi ignoble.** _

Un long silence s'étire, et je remarque, au loin, à l'autre bout du grand lac salé, que Raphaël a la tête levée vers Michael et le contemple avec une expression d'amertume douloureuse.

\- Reprenez immédiatement la destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Si nous ne trouvons pas la Mère des Monstres avant le lever du jour, nous recouvrirons la Terre de lave et de flammes. Peu importe le nombre d'Apocalypses nécessaires, un millier, un _million_ s'il le faut, mais nous l'anéantirons.

Il ne s'adresse qu'à nous, à nouveau, et je reviens brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'une explosion assourdissante ravage le centre de la cité, me faisant tressaillir. Uriel est le premier à avoir réagi, et reprend sa mission où il l'avait laissée. Mais son sourire enthousiaste a disparu, laissant place à une expression dure et furieuse. Je m'envole à mon tour, Hester à mes côtés, et entreprends de pilonner de vagues d'énergie pure les Humains et créatures qui grouillent au sol.

Je me sens comme vide, et les échos du cri d'agonie de Siosp résonnent sans fin dans ma tête. Tout me paraît se dérouler au ralenti.

Le visage déformé par la colère de Uriel.

Les ordres que le Général nous hurle pour encercler la cité.

Le regard hanté de Levanael qui obéit sans un mot.

Et la _peur_ qui s'est emparée de mon être.

Jamais je n'ai douté de l'existence de Dieu. Jamais ça ne me serait même venu à l'esprit de ne pas croire en Lui. La Foi fait partie de moi tout comme la Mission, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été créé, c'est ma raison d'être, et j'ignore même comment il serait possible d'exister sans obéir ni croire.

Mais l'idée que pareille exécution sommaire attend chacun d'entre nous au moindre effleurement du doute me terrifie. Car j'ai moi-même douté une fois, l'espace d'une seconde, même si je me suis ressaisi. Et si je m'égarais à nouveau ? Au point de douter de Dieu ?

Non, impossible. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne laisserai plus jamais le doute me frôler. Je suis un bon soldat, et je ne finirai pas comme Camael, ni comme Siosp.

Je suis aux ordres de Dieu, et les ordres sont les ordres.

Je dois me concentrer sur la Mission.

Mais malgré la ville à feu et à sang, malgré l'horizon qui commence à pâlir, toujours aucun signe d'Ève. _Où est-elle ?_ Nous devons la trouver avant l'aube. Il le faut. Ou la Création sera anéantie, une fois de plus. Et toute l'Humanité avec elle.

Et soudain, alors que je tends la main vers quelques derniers survivants, l'énergie refuse de jaillir de ma paume. Mes ailes se raidissent et tout bascule autour de moi alors que je tombe lourdement au sol.

Je ne suis pas le seul. Tout autour de moi, mes frères chutent eux aussi, s'écrasent à grand fracas et fissurent la terre couverte de flammes – Uriel et Hester manquent de me percuter en s'écrasant au sol.

Je songe immédiatement au sceau de bannissement que j'ai déjà subi par deux fois au cours de mon existence, mais c'est impossible. Nous n'avons pas changé de lieu. Nous marchons même directement dans les braises ardentes et les cendres de la cité agonisante.

\- La Mère des Monstres... souffle Anna d'une voix tendue.

Je suis son regard, et écarquille les yeux à mon tour. Une minuscule silhouette a crevé la surface miroitante de l'immense lac, et s'élève lentement au-dessus. Je reconnais aussitôt Ève, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux d'or fané, et une pointe douloureuse me traverse comme une épée de glace. Ève, la mère de Caïn et Abel. L'élue de Père, celle qui courait nue et innocente dans le Jardin d'Eden avec Adam, à une époque où il n'y avait ni Paradis, ni Enfer, ni démons, ni monstres... Ève, dont le regard vibrant de colère et de désespoir m'avait frappé, lorsqu'elle se tenait en larmes devant la tombe de son fils... Celle que j'aurais pu sauver avec quelques mots, ou si seulement j'avais été plus rapide que Azazel...

Ses cheveux ondulent tout autour de sa tête comme une auréole mouvante et ses yeux arborent un éclat sanglant et ancien. Un regard d'une profondeur insondable. Elle porte une robe blanche qui épouse ses courbes et claque comme sous l'effet d'un vent violent, alors que l'air est statique, uniquement alourdi par la chaleur du brasier.

 _ **\- Attaquez !**_ retentit la puissante voix de Michael.

Bien que lui aussi à terre et les ailes inertes, il empoigne sa lame et se rue vers la Mère des Monstres. Nous nous empressons de le suivre, prêts à capturer ou tuer l'ennemi. Uriel et Hester à mes côtés, je brandis ma lame et m'apprête à l'abattre sur Ève au même moment que tous mes frères présents, lorsque je me sens brutalement repoussé en arrière. Ce n'est qu'en plantant mes griffes au sol que je parviens à conserver mon équilibre.

La Mère des Monstres, une main nonchalamment levée, n'a pas été touchée. Elle nous toise un à un avec un sourire, s'attardant particulièrement sur Michael et Raphaël qui, les jambes immergées dans le lac salé, la foudroient du regard. Raphaël tente de s'avancer et émet un grondement furieux en ne parvenant pas à l'atteindre.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Anges. Il n'existe qu'un seul et unique moyen de me tuer, et grâce à l'un d'entre vous, vous avez désormais perdu cette possibilité.

Elle se laisse lentement descendre vers le sol, au beau milieu des flammes où elle pose ses pieds nus. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle ajoute, la tête levée vers nous :

\- L'idée de recouvrir la Terre de lave est originale, mais quand bien même toute forme de vie se consumerait dans l'eau, le feu ou le néant, je resterai toujours. Car je suis la Mère, et ai contribué à créer tout ce que vous connaissez, à ma manière.

\- Si nous ne pouvons te tuer, nous t'enfermerons, et exterminerons jusqu'au dernier de tes enfants.

Michael a repris son attitude calme et mesurée, et observe la Mère de Toute Chose avec une détermination froide.

L'éclat rouge des yeux de Ève s'intensifie et les flammes ardentes s'évanouissent peu à peu sur toute la zone, comme se dissipe un mauvais rêve

\- Comment pourriez-vous m'enfermer alors que vous n'êtes pas même capables de m'approcher ?

Plusieurs monstres autour d'elle reviennent à la vie, leurs corps calcinés se reconstituant sans peine. Elle se tourne vers l'un d'eux et caresse tendrement ses cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front. Comme Ève le faisait souvent avec Abel et Caïn, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants. Elle esquisse un sourire triste et se détourne de lui, levant à nouveau son visage vers nous.

\- Et malgré ça, vous planifiez de détruire la Terre pour m'atteindre. Vous autres stupides soldats aveuglés par le sens du devoir allez détruire tout mon travail ainsi que celui de Dieu. Vous auriez dû écouter Siosp. Pour une fois qu'un Ange dit quelque chose de censé.

Elle soupire et quelques autres monstres reviennent à la vie, un à un.

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, Anges. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser massacrer mes enfants bien-aimés plus longtemps. Je respecte la Création, et ne souhaite pas la voir détruite. Tout ce que je désire, c'est de voir mes enfants y vivre en harmonie. Je vous propose donc un arrangement.

Uriel, à mes côtés, plisse ses yeux pourpres et rétorque aussitôt d'un ton cinglant :

\- Nous ne faisons pas d'arrangement avec des abominations !

Michael élève lentement une main pour lui faire signe de se taire, et murmure :

\- Silence, Uriel. Il y a des choses que tu ignores...

Raphaël détourne les yeux vivement en serrant les poings, sa Grâce se raidissant à vue d'œil, chargée d'une tristesse sourde. Uriel se tait et me jette un regard intrigué. Je hausse les épaules. Je n'en sais pas plus que lui.

\- Bien, reprend Ève d'une voix aussi caressante qu'une brise d'été. Puisque de toute évidence ma présence sur la Terre semble vous offenser, je propose de m'enfermer moi-même dans le Purgatoire, là où se reposent les âmes de mes enfants. En échange de quoi, vous promettez que plus jamais le Paradis et ses Anges ne porteront atteinte à mes aînés, ni ne tenteront d'exterminer mes créations. Je veux une promesse solennelle qui engage tout le Paradis, et que vous le juriez tous sur Dieu Lui-même.

Michael observe un instant Ève avec une étrange lueur nostalgique dans ses yeux cuivrés avant de répondre :

\- Tes créatures n'ont cessé de transformer les Humains à une vitesse alarmante. Nous ne pouvons les laisser en vie, sans quoi l'Humanité disparaîtra.

\- Je modérerai leurs ardeurs, soyez sans crainte. Comme vous, je n'ai qu'une parole. Chacun de mes enfants, mis à part Caïn, a un point faible. Les Humains n'ont qu'à le découvrir et apprendre à se défendre par eux-mêmes.

Michael et Raphaël échangent un bref regard avant d'acquiescer gravement.

\- C'est d'accord, Mère des Monstres. Nous allons prêter serment, et toi aussi.

Ne devraient-ils pas consulter Père avant de prendre une pareille décision ?

Mais déjà, Ève esquisse un doux sourire et caresse affectueusement les joues de ses enfants autour d'elle, avant d'annoncer solennellement, d'une voix qui résonne dans toutes nos têtes :

 _ **-**_ _**Moi, la Mère de Toute Chose, je promets de me laisser enfermer et de refréner les appétits de mes enfants tant que les Anges tiendront leur part du marché.**_

Michael ferme les yeux et étend ses immenses ailes éclatantes de blancheur, imité par Raphaël.

_**\- Au nom du Seigneur tout-puissant, le Paradis et chaque Ange s'engage solennellement à ne jamais lever la main sur les enfants aînés de la Mère des Monstres. Moi Michael...** _

_**\- Moi, Raphaël**_ , résonne en chœur la voix de l'autre Archange.

 _ **\- Moi, Castiel**_ , dis-je gravement en fermant les yeux à mon tour.

_**\- Moi, Hester...** _

J'entends tous mes frères joindre leur voix au serment sacré et inviolable que nous tissons. Nos voix s'élèvent par centaines de milliers haut et fort dans la Création, en un chant puissant et solennel. Elles résonnent dans toute la Création.

_**\- … jure au nom de Dieu et de tout ce qui est sacré...** _

Nous prêtons serment, tous les Anges. Je les entends, tous, jusqu'au dernier, obéir à l'ordre de Michael. De Dieu.

_**\- … de ne jamais rompre ce serment qui nous engage tous. Que celui d'entre nous qui le trahit soit damné à jamais. »** _

Nos voix s'éteignent avec quelques échos murmurés alors que l'aube effleure l'horizon de ses pâles rayons. Ève esquisse un sourire apaisé et étend les bras – une crevasse se fissure dans l'air derrière elle, et effrite la réalité de l'espace, l'aspirant brusquement avant de se refermer. La Mère des Monstres a été engloutie dans le Purgatoire.

Le silence s'écrase autour de nous comme une chape de plomb. Nul n'ose prendre la parole ni poser de question.

Et je réalise que, une fois de plus, l'Apocalypse a été évitée parce que l'ennemi a préféré se rendre plutôt que de voir la Création anéantie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Mais parfois... Parfois... je me dis que si les Humains n'avaient jamais existé... Père nous aurait aimés, nous. »
> 
>  
> 
> [NdA : Un peu de culture G en passant : Sodome et Gomorrhe se trouvent en Cisjordanie - Israël/Palestine, quoi - et le "lac salé" est en fait la Mer Morte. Et pour la petite histoire, juste après, Loth se fait saouler par ses deux filles qui veulent coucher avec pour faire des enfants. Ça aussi ils l'avaient censuré, bizarrement, dans la Bible illustrée pour enfants que j'avais lue quand j'étais gamine...]


	19. Les plaies d'Egypte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Camael est en isolement depuis près de mille ans en attente de son châtiment. Siosp a été exécuté par Michael pour avoir douté de l'existence de Dieu. La Mère des Monstres a passé un pacte avec le Paradis, se laissant enfermer au Purgatoire en échange de la vie sauve pour ses enfants.

« Tu sembles contrariée, Anna...

J'observe du coin de l’œil le Général dont la Grâce est visiblement tendue – elle circule par saccades, chargée de bulles bleutées qui ne cessent d'éclater pour se reformer aussitôt. Elle soupire et plisse les yeux, son regard vert balayant le tracé écarlate et visqueux du Nil qui serpente au loin. La chaleur ambiante fait ondoyer l'horizon et tout ce qui nous entoure, tandis que l'air lourd s'élève paresseusement dans le ciel et y stagne, comme au ralenti.

Anna serre les poings.

\- Ce qui ne devait être qu'une formalité s'éternise... articule-t-elle en un sourd grondement.

J'observe moi aussi le fleuve de sang sombre et épais où flottent d'innombrables poissons morts qui exhalent une odeur putride. C'est par milliers qu'ils jonchent les rives d'ordinaire couvertes de limon, gueule béante et yeux vitreux qui se décomposent. Ils y pourrissent depuis une semaine sous le bourdonnement des mouches, tandis que les Humains d’Égypte meurent de soif sous le soleil brûlant. Toute l'eau du pays a été transformée en sang, et ils en sont à présent réduits à boire de l'urine filtrée pour survivre.

Tel est le pouvoir de l'arme divine que nous avons remise à Moïse et son frère Aaron.

Cela ne devait être qu'une mission de routine comme celle que nous avons accomplie pour Abraham, ou pour Isaac. Libérer un peuple pour obtenir sa dévotion et mieux instiller la Foi parmi les Humains, comme les nouvelles directives l'ordonnent. Rien de bien compliqué, mais le refus obstiné de Pharaon perturbe les plans du Paradis.

Depuis quelques siècles, les ordres que nous recevons impliquent de plus en plus de dévoiler notre existence et plus particulièrement celle de Dieu aux Humains. Tout porte à croire que Père désire Se faire craindre et aimer de Ses dernières créations, comme Il avait tenté de le faire avec Adam et Ève.

La méthode employée jusqu'à présent n'était pas très efficace, je trouve : nos missions visaient quelques familles humaines isolées, et l'impact a été plutôt restreint. Sans doute est-ce pour cette raison que notre mission actuelle concerne cette fois un peuple entier.

Mais Père sait ce qu'Il fait. Je dois avoir foi en Son plan. Car le plan est juste.

Je baisse les yeux à nos pieds où Aaron menace une fois de plus Pharaon avec l'éloquence dont Moïse est dépourvu, mais une fois de plus, sans succès. Moïse étend alors son bâton au-dessus du fleuve sanglant, et des grenouilles en jaillissent par millions en masse mouvante que vomissent sans fin les flots. Tout le pays se trouve bientôt submergé en un concert assourdissant de croassements.

\- Peut-être que cette fois-ci, Pharaon cédera... dis-je en reculant d'un pas pour mieux observer les réactions horrifiées des habitants déjà fort éprouvés par la soif qui les tenaille.

\- Espérons. Sans quoi il nous faudra passer à la méthode radicale. Et ce qui est au programme est loin d'être réjouissant.

Car les ordres sont spécifiques. La mission ne peut être remplie sans l'accord entier et sans condition de Pharaon. Et les ordres sont les ordres.

Les ailes d'Anna sont crispées dans son dos et ses yeux vibrent de colère et de frustration impuissante. Je ne l'avais pas vue dans cet état depuis la naissance d'Adam et Ève.

\- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt le convaincre de manière plus _efficace_? Je suis certain qu'en modifiant ou remplaçant quelques uns de ses souvenirs, je pourrais...

\- Non, Castiel. Nous sommes des agents du Destin, mais nous devons aussi respecter le libre-arbitre des Humains, sauf ordre spécifique de la hiérarchie. Cela fait partie des règles. Pharaon doit libérer ce peuple de son plein gré. Sans quoi la mission sera un échec.

De son _plein gré_...

Peut-on encore parler de libre-arbitre et de plein gré lorsque nous savons pertinemment que son destin est de céder tôt ou tard, et que nous sommes chargés de nous en assurer par tous les moyens ? Pourquoi proposer un choix lorsque nous n'acceptons qu'une seule réponse ? Pourquoi permettre cette souffrance et cette mascarade alors que ce qui doit être sera, et le sera quoi qu'il advienne ? Il serait tellement plus simple et honnête de lui imposer immédiatement la voie que le Destin a choisie pour lui.

Le libre-arbitre n'est qu'une illusion cruelle. Seul compte le Destin. Seule compte la volonté de Dieu. Il m'est pénible de voir les Humains s'obstiner à se croire maîtres de leur destinée, lorsque _tout_ a déjà été écrit depuis des centaines de milliers d'années.

Nous gardons le silence alors que le vacarme de coassements s'élève jusqu'à nous, s'enflant encore et encore. Les heures s'égrainent et les ombres s'allongent au sol en suivant la course du Soleil. Nous suivons du regard Moïse et Aaron qui se rendent au palais à la demande de Pharaon. Les grenouilles s'écartent à leur passage en ressentant la puissance de l'arme divine qui les a créées.

Anna se penche pour écouter la conversation. Pharaon semble en proie à une peur panique, et la sueur glacée qui recouvre son corps fait luire sa peau sombre.

\- Oh. Il capitule, dit-elle d'un air agréablement surpris. C'est une bonne chose, les plaies suivantes prévues étaient terribles...

Elle élève un bras et l'abaisse doucement. Le silence s'abat à l'instant même où périssent toutes les grenouilles invoquées et que le Nil retrouve la pureté de son bleu presque transparent. Puis, elle m'adresse un sourire en coin, ses ailes se décrispant à vue d’œil.

\- Une fois le peuple libéré, nous pourrons lui transmettre les exigences de Père. Ses dix commandements. »

 

* * *

 

_**La Garnison ainsi que Hester et Virgil sont convoqués pour une réunion de crise, salle 3609.** _

 

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, cessant mon observation du comportement des créatures de Ève parmi les Humains. Mes ailes se déploient avec un bruissement soyeux et l'instant d'après je m'envole en fendant les airs. Une réunion de crise ? La Mère des Monstres aurait-elle brisé son serment ? En tout cas, les créatures que j'ai observées démontrent un appétit modéré et transforment les Humains avec modération, tout comme elle l'avait promis.

Je suis le premier à apparaître dans la salle de réunion, et j'aperçois Anna debout devant la table. Trois Anges que je ne connais pas se tiennent à ses côtés.

« Assieds-toi, Castiel, me dit le Général d'une voix rude et sans appel.

J'obéis aussitôt, les questions se bousculant dans ma tête.

Anna semble à cran. Sa Grâce tourbillonne dans son corps avec fureur – les bulles aux reflets bleus s'amassent et palpitent au niveau de sa poitrine, et les plumes de ses ailes sont gonflées. Elle irradie de colère, et il me semble presque en ressentir les ondes.

Uriel atterrit à son tour et s'assied en scrutant les trois intrus, ses yeux pourpres plissés d'un air suspicieux. Je reporte moi aussi mon attention sur eux en attendant que la Garnison soit au complet.

Je n'avais jamais vu des Anges aussi diamétralement disparates dans leur maintien et leur comportement.

Le premier arbore un rictus et une lueur hautaine éclaire l'argent pur de ses yeux. Le second semble ne pas tenir en place et tourne la tête en tout sens d'un air émerveillé, un sourire étalé sur son visage. Le troisième se tient droit et immobile, et fixe un point au loin de ses yeux écarlates. J'observe plus attentivement – oui, ses yeux sont d'un rouge aussi incandescent qu'un brasier ardent.

Uriel se désintéresse d'eux lorsque Virgil arrive et se place à côté de lui. Ils échangent quelques paroles à voix basse tandis que nos autres frères arrivent un à un. Hester s'assied à côté de moi avec un sourire tendre dans ses yeux gris, assorti d'un clin d’œil complice.

Zedekiel arrive en dernier, les plumes ébouriffées, et s'installe avec un sourire d'excuse contrit. Anna nous balaye lentement du regard et prend la parole d'une voix qu'elle veut sans doute neutre, mais qui vibre de frustration contenue :

\- Pharaon est revenu sur sa parole. Il refuse à nouveau de libérer le peuple.

Silence.

Uriel croise calmement les mains et esquisse un mince sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Un serment prononcé par un Humain ne vaut rien.

Virgil acquiesce gravement, en silence.

\- La hiérarchie m'avait avertie qu'il faudrait une main forte pour le convaincre, et j'ai cru que le sang et les grenouilles avaient suffi à lui faire entendre raison... J'avais déjà commencé à rédiger le rapport de mission ! articule Anna avec exaspération. Je n'avais pas anticipé une violation de serment.

\- Allons, très chère, dit Balthazar avec un sourire charmeur. Si ce n'est que ça, quelques autres petites plaies devraient le convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le secret avec les Humains, c'est qu'il faut les impressionner, leur montrer qui est le patron ! Du sang et des grenouilles, c'est bien mignon mais ce n'est pas tellement plus _wahouuu_ que ce que savent faire les sorciers de Pharaon...

Anna détourne les yeux et répond d'une voix tendue :

\- Juste avant de vous convoquer, j'ai ordonné à Moïse et Aaron d'envahir l’Égypte de taons et de vermine, conformément aux instructions qui m'ont été données. Mais s'il continue de s'opposer à la volonté de Dieu, les suivantes au programme seront de plus en plus impitoyables, et il y aura des dommages collatéraux.

\- Comme d'habitude, commente Uriel en haussant des épaules avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Si Pharaon s'obstine dans son refus, nous aurons l'ordre en dernier recours de tuer tous les premiers nés – Humains comme animaux – de chaque famille d’Égypte, Uriel. De nos propres mains.

Je sens ma Grâce tourbillonner dans mon corps, et serre les poings pour me retenir d'émettre la moindre protestation. Je ne peux contester un ordre. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Un silence lourd s'abat dans la salle, et mes frères échangent quelques regards furtifs.

\- Et _alors_? articule Uriel, sans se départir de son sourire.

Anna cligne des yeux et incline la tête sur le côté, prise de court.

Uriel reprend d'une voix imposante et assurée :

\- Si les ordres sont de tuer des nourrissons, des animaux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ainsi soit-il. Nous sommes des guerriers, c'est notre rôle. C'est la volonté de _Dieu_.

Accomplir la volonté de Dieu en tuant des animaux et enfants innocents, uniquement pour faire fléchir un seul Humain ? Sommes-nous des guerriers ou des bourreaux ?

Nous devons obéir. Car c'est la volonté de Dieu.

Je le sais.

Mais pourquoi Sa volonté exige-t-elle que soit sacrifiés sur Son autel autant d'innocents ? Pourquoi Père ne cesse-t-Il de détruire Ses propres chefs d’œuvre, encore et encore ?

\- Et il est grand temps que les Humains apprennent quelle est leur place, et qu'ils doivent à Dieu crainte, respect et dévotion !

La voix imposante d'Uriel résonne dans la salle – il me semble y déceler une nuance de jubilation – et nul ne conteste ses paroles. Pas même Anna qui reste silencieuse et dévisage Uriel comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, une lueur à la fois stupéfaite et chargée de tristesse dans ses yeux.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt – un frisson glacé me traverse de part en part. J'entends encore résonner le hurlement déchirant de Siosp lorsque sa Grâce s'embrasait et tombait en une lente pluie de cendres dans les flammes ardentes.

Tout comme Pharaon, les Anges n'ont pas le choix. Il nous _faut_ avoir foi dans le plan de Dieu, dans l' _existence_ de Dieu, car exprimer le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation – comme Siosp a osé le faire – vaudra l’exécution.

J'aime mon Père de tout mon être, je n'ai jamais douté et ne douterai jamais de Son existence, mais de savoir que si le doute me saisissait comme il a saisi Siosp...

Cela me met profondément mal à l'aise.

Non.

Cela me terrifie.

Un trouble traverse les yeux verts du Général, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite : sa posture se raidit alors que son regard se durcit.

\- Certes. Mais j'aimerais éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, dit Anna d'une voix distante.

Virgil darde sur le Général un regard intense et menaçant.

\- Pharaon est un être borné et qui se croit plus puissant que Dieu. Tuer les premiers-nés n'est qu'une démonstration de force – une leçon d'humilité – très indulgente. Et nécessaire. Nous devons obéir.

\- Bien sûr. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devons aimer ça.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Levanael. Ses mains sont croisées et ses yeux déterminés mais emplis d'une tristesse sourde. Il fixe Virgil sans ciller, et celui-ci lui renvoie un regard insondable et peu amical.

J'échange un regard avec Zedekiel qui fait de gros yeux complètement dépassés par la situation.

Anna émet un raclement de gorge et brise le silence :

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Les taons et la vermine sauront peut-être le convaincre. Laissons là ce sujet : j'ai une deuxième annonce à vous faire.

Elle nous étudie avec sérieux de ses yeux d'un vert profond, et ses ailes se crispent dans son dos.

\- La hiérarchie a fini par nous accorder les renforts que je réclame depuis l'Apocalypse. Bien que j'avais espéré un nombre plus... conséquent... trois nouveaux soldats vont intégrer la Garnison. Contrairement à Hester et Virgil, ils ne retourneront plus dans leur ancienne division. Leur transfert est définitif. Je compte sur vous pour les intégrer au groupe.

L'un des trois Anges émet un reniflement méprisant, et tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Anna lui fait signe de s'avancer, et il lève ses yeux argentés au ciel avant d'obéir sans enthousiasme.

\- Voici Rzionr Nrzfm qui nous vient de la section des insectes. Un excellent soldat, selon les dires de son ancien Général.

Zedekiel lui adresse un sourire de bienvenue, mais la nouvelle recrue détourne la tête d'un air profondément ennuyé. Anna ne relève pas son comportement et poursuit d'un ton neutre et expéditif.

\- Voici Pmox, ex-soldat de la section du plancton, qui nous rejoint aussi.

Visiblement, notre Général n'est pas satisfaite de ces nouvelles recrues, et se renfrogne même encore plus lorsque Pmox s'avance avec empressement et un immense sourire ravi.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Pmox, et j'ai hââââte de combattre à vos côtés, mes frères !

\- Oh il m'a l'air du genre lourd, celui-là... commente tout bas Uriel en se passant la main sur son visage d'un air exaspéré.

Virgil se penche vers Uriel et murmure tout bas, mais je parviens à saisir ses paroles :

\- La hiérarchie vous envoie tous les simplets et rebuts du Paradis. Je te l'avais dit, Uriel, les choses commencent à changer, là-haut, et les Humains deviennent des indésirables...

\- Silence, coupe Anna avec exaspération. Et pour finir, voici Baradiel, anciennement de la section des roches. Il fait partie des Anges les plus anciens créés. Sa sagesse et son expérience pourront nous être fort utiles.

L'Ange s'avance d'un pas raide et hoche brièvement la tête avant de nous adresser un sourire presque imperceptible.

\- Ses yeux sont rouges... ! souffle peu discrètement Zedekiel, l'air visiblement choqué.

\- Et alors, mon petit Zeddy ? ironise Balthazar avec un sourire mielleux. Tu n'avais jamais vu d'Anges aux yeux rouges auparavant ? Ils ne sont pas nombreux, mais quelques uns des plus anciens sont ainsi.

D'embarras, la Grâce de Zedekiel se met à pétiller de bulles bleues. Il regarde nerveusement Baradiel qui lui renvoie un regard impassible mais... dérangeant, et je jurerais voir des flammes danser dans ces orbes couleur jaspe.

\- Euh... non ! Un Ange aux yeux rouges, c'est... anormal, non ? Un peu _démoniaque_?

Anna ouvre la bouche et la referme d'un air soudain perplexe, et elle aussi tourne les yeux vers Balthazar, visiblement intriguée. Je suis rassuré de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à me poser la question.

Balthazar nous regarde un moment, incrédule, puis pousse un long soupir mélodramatique.

\- Oh _sérieusement_! Suis-je donc le seul Ange de tout le Paradis à m'instruire un minimum et à fréquenter la bibliothèque ? Ne me dites quand même pas que vous ignorez d'où vient la couleur de vos yeux ?

Un silence pesant s'abat dans la salle de réunion, et seul Baradiel esquisse un sourire entendu.

Je suis tout à fait intrigué à présent. La couleur de nos yeux aurait-elle une signification particulière ?

Ephra se penche même légèrement en avant en clignant des yeux avec impatience.

\- Toute une éducation à refaire ! râle Balthazar avec un geste élégant du poignet.

\- Parle, Balthazar, ordonne Anna en plissant les yeux.

Le sourire de Balthazar s'accentue et il se lève en se raclant la gorge, ménageant son petit effet en nous faisant attendre encore quelques secondes.

\- La couleur de nos yeux est tout simplement un effet chimique de notre Grâce à l'instant exact de notre création. Rappelez-vous la toute première chose que vous avez vue. Votre Grâce a en a absorbé la couleur et l'a conservée. Par exemple, les splendides nuances vert et rose de mes yeux tourmaline qui font tout mon charme proviennent du lac près duquel j'ai été créé, au soleil couchant. Et notre cher ami Baradiel a été créé...

\- … dans un volcan en éruption, en effet.

La voix de Baradiel est douce et profonde, et résonne dans notre silence stupéfait.

\- J'ai été créée près d'une forêt tropicale... souffle Anna pensivement.

 

_L'océan déchiré par la tempête et l'orage._

_Une masse d'eau sombre d'un bleu-gris profond._

_Un sentiment de pureté brute et de calme chargé de puissance._

 

La première image de l’œuvre de Père que j'ai embrassée des yeux s'y est imprimée pour toujours.

Un profond sentiment de nostalgie me saisit et contracte ma Grâce. Mes frères sont aussi silencieux que moi, et leur regard lointain prouve qu'ils sont eux aussi, comme moi, projetés des millions d'années plus tôt dans leurs souvenirs.

Une époque où les Humains n'étaient encore que des poissons rampants, que la Terre était unie, sans Enfer ni Paradis, que Lucifer était notre modèle, lumineux et infaillible...

Anna se raidit soudain, un doigt sur sa tempe et rompt le charme en levant une main pour attirer notre attention.

\- Aaron et Moïse me signalent par prière interposée que Pharaon promet à nouveau de libérer le peuple. Je retourne rédiger mon rapport, en espérant que cette fois-ci il tiendra sa parole.

Elle s'envole en un bruissement de plumes, et nous restons face aux trois nouveaux, dans un silence assez gênant. Nous échangeons quelques regards, mais nul ne semble enclin à nouer le contact avec les nouvelles recrues.

\- Dis-moi, Pmox... lance finalement Zedekiel avec hésitation. Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit sur la section du plancton ? Qu'on s'y ennuie atrocement ?

Pmox tourne brusquement la tête et s'approche de Zedekiel en un petit bond léger, déployant et reployant ses ailes frénétiquement d'un air surexcité.

\- Euphémisme, cher ami ! Ma seule distraction était d'écouter les rumeurs sur vous. Je suis tellement content de vous rejoindre, j'en rêvais depuis des dizaines de milliers d'années ! Je sais déjà tout de vous et de vos aventures, vos missions sont tellement passionnantes !

Pmox émet un gloussement tout à fait inapproprié pour un soldat de Dieu, et même Zedekiel esquisse une grimace gênée en s'écartant légèrement du nouveau venu. Il me rappelle effroyablement un Chérubin sans grade. Ce n'est pas un comportement adéquat pour un Ange de notre rang.

Uriel se lève en ignorant ostensiblement Pmox.

\- Trêve de parlote. Nous avons des taons et de la vermine à supprimer, même si je suis prêt à parier que Pharaon, en bon parjure qu'il est, reviendra encore sur sa parole.

\- Pas étonnant, articule Rzionr Nrzfm d'un ton grinçant. Quelle idée d'utiliser des taons et de la vermine. A part quelques irritations cutanées, ils sont inoffensifs. Moi, j'aurais suggéré plutôt les fourmis magnan, des guêpes et d'autres de ces petites merveilles qui auraient nettoyé vos Humains jusqu'à l'os en quelques secondes.

Baradiel reste impassible tandis que Rzionr Nrzfm se met à énumérer toutes les espèces d'insectes qui peuvent tuer les Humains, et que Pmox sautille d'un Ange à l'autre en évoquant chacune de nos anciennes missions avec profusion de détails.

\- Bon courage pour l'intégration de vos boulets ! me lance Hester en me tapotant affectueusement le dos de son aile.

\- Merci. »

Je m'envole bien vite avant que Pmox ne tente de me parler.

 

* * *

 

« Heureusement qu'Hester n'est pas là...

Rachel hoche la tête à mes paroles, les yeux baissés elle aussi sur les animaux qui agonisent dans la boue noire en poussant de pitoyables gémissements, leur corps martelés par la grêle qui s'abat si fort qu'elle en transperce la peau en faisant gicler le sang.

\- Sa colère serait justifiée, soupire Levanael. Les animaux comme les Humains payent pour l'obstination de Pharaon.

\- Comment les Humains peuvent-ils accepter un pareil souverain incapable d'honorer sa parole et qui les laisse mourir sans lever le petit doigt ?

Les Humains se sont terrés dans leurs habitations, recouverts de furoncles et ulcères qui les font geindre et se tordre de douleur. Les mères serrent leurs enfants dans leur bras en pleurant.

\- Et _nous_? Comment le pouvons-nous ?

Rachel et moi tournons la tête vers Levanael qui regarde le sol sans ciller, ses yeux marrons mêlés de vert fermés et durs. La grêle frappe son corps et l'eau ruisselle le long de son visage et de ses bras comme des cascades de lumière.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Rachel d'un ton un peu méfiant.

\- Père a laissé mourir Siosp. Riemu. Ecaop. Hcoma. Yasen. Et des dizaines de milliers de nos frères, alors que Son intervention aurait suffi à éviter ce massacre. Camael est en isolement depuis des siècles, presque un millénaire déjà. Comment pouvons-nous continuer de Lui obéir et commettre des atrocités en Son nom alors que nous ne L'avons jamais vu et ne Le verrons sans doute _jamais_?

Sa voix douce et mélancolique se brise sur ces derniers mots, teintant l'air orageux d'une note d'amertume.

L'éclat acier des yeux de Rachel se trouble et elle détourne le regard en serrant les poings. Elle reste silencieuse plusieurs secondes avant de répondre d'une voix douce et résignée :

\- Nous avons été créés pour obéir, Levanael. Nous sommes des armes et rien d'autre aux yeux de notre Père. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est Lui obéir aveuglément. Si nous ne pouvons Lui inspirer le même amour qu'il porte aux Humains, nous pouvons au moins Lui apporter satisfaction, Le servir efficacement, et ne pas provoquer Son courroux.

Levanael laisse échapper un léger rire sans joie.

\- Si nous provoquions Son courroux, peut-être reconnaîtrait-Il au moins notre existence, à défaut de nous aimer.

\- Comme Lucifer ? j'interviens d'un ton sévère. Ressaisis-toi, Levanael. Nous sommes des Guerriers de Dieu, et l'exemple de Lucifer ne doit _jamais_ être suivi. Nous servirons Dieu jusqu'à la fin des temps, parce que nous croyons en Lui, et non pas pour mendier les miettes de l'attention qu'Il porte aux Humains. La Foi implique de croire sans poser de questions et la dévotion d'obéir et sans rien attendre en retour.

Ma voix s'élève avec une assurance que je ne ressens pas au fond de moi.

Car je donnerais tant pour voir Père, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Que Ses yeux se posent sur moi, et qu'Il me dise que mon existence Lui importe, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. C'est un espoir lancinant et douloureux qui frémit en moi, et que je ne peux exprimer qu'en remplissant les missions de mon mieux. En Lui étant utile.

Je comprends aujourd'hui l'intérêt que Père porte à Ses dernières créations : elles sont complexes, imprévisibles, inventives et fascinantes.

Mais nous sommes, nous aussi, Ses enfants.

\- Castiel a raison, nous valons mieux que ça, tranche Rachel fermement.

Levanael acquiesce, les yeux rivés sur les Humains qui souffrent et les animaux qui agonisent, sans vraiment sembler les voir.

\- Mais parfois... reprend Rachel dans un murmure hésitant qui couvre à peine le martèlement de la grêle sur la terre. Parfois... je me dis que si les Humains n'avaient jamais existé... Père nous aurait aimés, _nous_.

Ses paroles semblent résonner dans l'air entre nous alors que la grêle continue de s'abattre sur nous sans relâche.

\- Ce sont des pensées que nous ne pouvons nous permettre, Rachel, dis-je tout bas.

\- Je sais, soupire-t-elle. Et jamais je ne désobéirai aux ordres. Mais... il m'arrive de... de comprendre Lucifer.

Je lui glisse un regard suspicieux, mais Rachel semble si honteuse de son propre aveu que je préfère ne rien ajouter. Nous restons silencieux un long moment en suivant des yeux Aaron et Moïse qui retournent dans le Palais quérir la réponse de Pharaon.

\- Il promet à nouveau de relâcher le peuple, annonce Rachel. Je vais prévenir Anna immédiatement.

Et elle décolle en un claquement précipité d'ailes, nous laissant sur place si vite qu'on jurerait qu'elle bat en retraite.

Levanael lève lentement la tête vers le ciel, accueillant la grêle qui lui fouette le visage et ses yeux emplis de tristesse.

\- Siosp me manque... »

Ses mots s'effritent et se perdent dans la pénombre orageuse.

 

* * *

 

_**La Garnison est convoquée d'urgence, salle 3609.** _

 

Miz et moi lâchons du regard la créature de Ève qui vient de se transformer en loup à la pleine lune, et aussitôt nous déployons largement nos ailes pour nous propulser dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la salle de réunion est terriblement silencieuse. Le Général se tient debout, les mains plaquées sur la table et la tête baissée. Exactement la même posture qu'elle avait gardé pendant des heures juste après l'Apocalypse.

Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Une fois tout le monde présent, Anna lève la tête et annonce d'une voix tendue :

« Pharaon est encore revenu sur sa parole quelques jours plus tôt, et comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, nous avons envahi les contrées de sauterelles puis de ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et que les préparatifs pour le départ du peuple commencent. Mais une fois de plus, il vient de revenir sur sa parole.

Une profonde inspiration scandalisée rompt le silence, et nous tournons tous la tête vers Pmox qui a plaqué une main sur sa bouche d'un air terriblement choqué. Il est bien le seul à s'étonner encore des changements d'avis de Pharaon. La quasi-totalité de mes frères lèvent les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

\- Forcément, je l'avais bien dit, les sauterelles ce n'est pas suff...

\- Silence, Rzionr Nrzfm ! coupe Anna avec humeur. Je vous ai réunis car après de longues réunions avec la hiérarchie, mes demandes de dérogation pour la plaie suivante ou de modification de la mémoire de Pharaon ont toutes échoué. Nous devons accomplir le dernier fléau nous-mêmes. Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Uriel esquisse un rictus en coin et j'échange un regard furtif avec Rachel et Levanael.

\- J'ai déjà envoyé Hester et Virgil avertir le peuple que s'ils veulent être épargnés, ils devront marquer la porte de leur habitation de sang d'agneau. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est le Destin, c'est comme ça, achève Anna en levant les yeux au ciel avec frustration.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû faire plaisir à cette chère Hester, remarque Balthazar d'un air amusé. Je sais combien elle affectionne les agneaux et bébés animaux en général...

\- D'autant plus que les Humains ne seront pas les seuls à périr à minuit. Les premiers-nés des animaux aussi vont y passer, grimace Anna avant d'esquisser un geste de la main pour clore le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, je propose que nous fassions ça vite et bien, sans souffrance pour les victimes. Il fait nuit en ce moment en Égypte. Nous les prendrons dans leur sommeil. A nous tous, ça devrait ne nous prendre que quelques secondes tout au plus. Préparez-vous à partir sur le champ.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? s'exclame Pmox en se levant précipitamment, ses ailes frémissant d'appréhension. C'est ma toute première mission qui implique de l'action. Je veux dire, de la vraie action ! Enfin, il y a bien eu le Déluge où on a bien rigolé dans ma section... Pour l'Apocalypse nous n'avons même pas été conviés, soi-disant que l'équilibre naturel du plancton serait primordial pour la reconstruction de la vie, du coup on a juste écouté les rumeurs depuis les profondeurs de l'océan, c'était frustrant ! Quant à l'extinction de la branche cousine du plancton lors de la dernière grande glaciation, ça ne compte pas, j'étais...

\- Je me charge de l'excité de service, annonce alors Miz avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix monotone.

Nous n'avions pas entendu sa voix depuis des siècles. Il agrippe l'épaule de Pmox et déploie lentement ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler.

\- Il est minuit. En formation, soldats ! Suivez-moi ! Et n'oubliez pas : tuez tous les premiers-nés, Humains ou animaux, qui ne sont pas dans une habitation marquée de sang d'agneau ! lance Anna d'un ton énergique mais sans enthousiasme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous fondons droit sur l’Égypte dans un silence oppressant, et nous séparons pour quadriller la zone. Les rayons de la lune caressent les habitations paisibles, et je m'accroupis pour repérer celles dont les portes ne sont pas maculées de sang d'agneau. Puis, méthodiquement, je pose deux doigts sur chacune des habitations pour arrêter brusquement le cœur de chaque premier né, en m'efforçant de ne surtout pas absorber leurs souvenirs.

Je ne dois pas réfléchir à mes actions. Je suis le bras de Dieu, et Dieu veut que meurent ces enfants, ces animaux. Je suis un Guerrier, une arme.

Je vois mes frères et sœurs agir eux aussi de leur côté, et bien vite, des centaines, des milliers d'âmes pures et brillantes s'élèvent des corps sans vie, bientôt raflées par les Faucheurs, ombres blafardes qui parcourent les ruelles sans un bruit.

Et je continue d'interrompre le souffle de la vie dans ces enfants et animaux, parfois même des nourrissons qui viennent de voir le jour.

Je ne dois pas réfléchir.

Les ordres sont les ordres.

_Les ordres sont les ordres._

Le Palais se trouve juste sous ma main. Le fils de Pharaon repose dans son lit, la respiration paisible et un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé... » je souffle tout bas, avant d'interrompre les battements de son cœur.

Je me relève lentement et tourne la tête vers le reste de la Garnison.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous écoutons sans mot dire le concert de lamentations qui s'élève jusqu'à nous, poignant et brut, et je ravale les inutiles regrets qui m'assaillent.

Les regrets sont un luxe que je ne peux me permettre.

 

* * *

 

« Je le savais, qu'il changerait encore d'avis, fanfaronne Uriel tandis que les eaux du fleuve se séparent au passage de Moïse, Aaron et leur peuple libéré.

Zedekiel se penche d'un air perplexe sur les six cent chars, les cavaliers et l'armée de Pharaon qui soulèvent des nuages de poussière en approchant peu à peu de leurs cibles.

\- Peut-on vraiment les aider dans leur fuite, si Pharaon a encore changé d'avis ?

Anna secoue la tête en observant les anciens esclaves marcher sur le sol sec entre deux murailles d'eau mouvante.

\- Une fois le peuple libéré et en marche, le libre-arbitre ne rentre plus en ligne de compte, Zed'. La hiérarchie me l'a confirmé.

Zedekiel incline la tête sur le côté en plissant ses yeux couleur de glace.

\- Décidément, je ne comprends rien au libre-arbitre... C'est trop compliqué pour moi.

\- Je te rassure, Zedekiel, personne n'y comprend rien, répond calmement Baradiel. Personnellement, je pense que le libre-arbitre n'est qu'une mode passagère qui finira par passer.

\- La liberté, c'est surfait, renchérit Balthazar avec emphase. Regardez-les donc courir, suer et s'agiter. N'étaient-ils pas mieux sous la protection de Pharaon ? Ils vont devoir se trouver un nouveau tyran à présent. Ils en ont besoin, c'est dans leur nature : ils aspirent à la servitude.

\- Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous pour certains aspects... Nous aussi, nous avons besoin d'un guide, d'un berger, tout comme eux.

\- Sous-entendrais-tu que Dieu est notre tyran ? Oh ! Blasphème, mon cher Leva, _blasphème_! articule d'un ton scandalisé Balthazar, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine et les yeux exagérément écarquillés.

Levanael ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par Pmox qui pose brusquement un genou à terre. Il colle quasiment son visage au fleuve pour observer l'action au plus près.

\- L'armée de Pharaon s'engouffre dans le passage ! Ils vont les rattraper ! Courez, petits Humains, courez !

Anna lui donne un brusque coup d'aile sur le crâne.

\- Tiens-toi comme un soldat de Dieu, Pmox, avec _dignité_! Et n'aie crainte, les eaux vont se refermer sur les poursuivants. C'est au programme.

Pmox se relève avec un air contrit mais un sourire enthousiaste éclaire son visage. Uriel esquisse un rictus lorsque la masse lourde d'eau s'abat sur l'armée de Pharaon et l'engloutit dans ses profondeurs.

\- Une bonne chose de faite. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes, soldats. Je me charge de transmettre les lois de Dieu au peuple, et je pourrai enfin boucler le dossier de cette mission. Bon travail à tous. Rompez ! »

 

* * *

 

Les deux armées humaines qui s'affrontent régulièrement depuis des siècles se tiennent face à face, lances et épées de bronze en main, juchées sur deux collines opposées dans la vallée.

Sur toute la surface du globe terrestre, les Humains s'entre-déchirent pour diverses raisons : territoire, vengeance, récoltes, et parfois même au nom de mon Père ou d'autres divinités tirées de leur imagination fertile. Mais tout cela n'est que prétextes fallacieux. Je le sais depuis qu'ils ont massacré le dernier de leur race alternative, des centaines de milliers d'années plus tôt. Ils ont beau posséder un merveilleux sens de l'esthétique, de la poésie, et déployer parfois des trésors d'art et de compassion qui frôlent le divin, la soif de guerre et de violence coule dans leurs veines. Plus de deux siècles se sont écoulés depuis le fiasco avec Pharaon, et l'Humanité n'a fait aucun progrès depuis. Car la mission fut un échec : le peuple libéré n'a pas su accepter pleinement Dieu dans leur cœur, et se sont empressés d'idolâtrer d'autres divinités chimériques. Instiller la Foi sur Terre est une tâche plus ardue que nous l'avions anticipé – car chez les Anges, la dévotion est innée.

Le cœur des Humains, lui, est inconstant et infidèle.

Un Humain plus imposant que les autres se détache du rang. Il se présente sous le nom de Goliath et propose de régler le conflit en combat singulier. Cela éviterait des effusions de sang et le carnage qui semblait se préparer. Un jeune garçon du nom de David relève le défi, mais Goliath refuse de se battre contre un enfant, ce qui est louable de sa part. Je ne peux retenir un soupir et je lève les yeux au ciel lorsque David clame avoir Dieu à ses côtés, et abat l'homme d'une pierre à la tête à l'aide d'une fronde.

Cette manie des Humains de blâmer ou glorifier Père sans arrêt pour des choses triviales ne cessera donc jamais ?

Dieu n'est pas à ses côtés. L'enfant est seulement adroit et ingénieux.

« Castiel.

Je tourne la tête vers Anna qui me fixe d'un regard perçant sans ciller. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, par-dessus les clameurs de joie des vainqueurs et la fuite précipitée des vaincus.

Je me tourne vers le Général en attendant ses ordres, mais elle reste silencieuse et lève les yeux vers les nuages clairsemés dans le ciel d'un bleu épuré.

Une silhouette lumineuse approche, et en un clin d’œil, Rachel se pose juste devant nous en repliant ses larges ailes.

\- Une réunion, Anna ? _Ici_?

Anna acquiesce gravement, un éclair de frustration traverse ses yeux d'un vert sombre.

\- Exceptionnellement, oui. Zachariah a programmé une réunion avec la hiérarchie dans la salle 3609 – _notre_ salle – sans me prévenir au préalable et sans respecter le planning prévisionnel. Nous allons devoir faire ça ici, debout.

D'autres silhouettes surgissent à l'horizon, et quelques secondes plus tard, la Garnison au grand complet, y compris Hester et Virgil, encerclent Anna.

\- Bien. J'aurais voulu que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions, mais cette vallée devra faire l'affaire. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, à la fois bonne et mauvaise.

Elle laisse planer un léger silence et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle reprend :

\- Il s'agit de Camael. La hiérarchie a décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance, de lui accorder la possibilité d'une rédemption, du pardon de Dieu.

Un murmure surpris et joyeux traverse mes frères et sœurs, et je sens ma Grâce s'illuminer de joie et de soulagement.

\- Mais ! nous coupe Anna en levant une main autoritaire. Il devra mériter son pardon. Une mission cruciale va lui être confiée. Je ne connais pas encore tous les détails – tout reste encore très confidentiel – mais d'ici un ou deux siècles il endossera une lourde responsabilité, et il devra le faire seul.

\- Quelle est cette mission au juste ? demande Levanael.

Une ombre traverse le regard du Général lorsqu'elle répond d'une voix douce :

\- Je ne connais pas encore les détails de sa mission, si ce n'est qu'elle sera d'une importance sans précédent. Ce qui m'amène à la mauvaise nouvelle. Il échappe à l’exécution et au redressement, mais, pour cette mission, et aussi comme châtiment pour ses crimes, Camael verra sa Grâce arrachée. Ce qui signifie qu'il naîtra et foulera la Terre parmi les Humains comme un des leurs. Quelques années suffiront à lui faire perdre tout souvenir de sa véritable nature.

Un silence consterné s'abat sur nous, et je m'entends demander malgré moi :

\- Nous ne pourrons donc plus le traiter comme notre frère ? Ou du moins l'aider dans sa mission ?

\- Non. Nous aurons des contacts réguliers avec lui pour le guider, mais nous devrons le traiter comme un Humain. Vous ne pourrez en aucun cas lui dévoiler sa véritable nature. Et d'ailleurs, vous ne pourrez plus l'appeler _Camael_.

\- Comment, alors ?

\- Jésus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Oh oui, et après nous nous tiendrons tous la main et gambaderons dans les prés au milieu des arcs-en-ciel en chantant les louanges de l'amour et du Seigneur. »


	20. Le châtiment de Camael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Siosp a été exécuté par Michael pour avoir douté de l'existence de Dieu, et depuis, Castiel est terrorisé à l'idée de douter à nouveau. Il obéit lors des plaies d'Egypte en exécutant les premier-nés. Trois nouveaux soldats (Pmox, Baradiel, Rzionr Nrzfm) ont rejoint la Garnison. Anna a annoncé que Camael sera pardonné en accomplissant une mission sur Terre. Mais il devra pour cela avoir sa Grâce arrachée et naître en tant qu'Humain, sous le nom de Jésus.

Balthazar plane haut dans le ciel, et lentement, si lentement qu'il en est presque statique. Invisible aux yeux humains, il fait nonchalamment flotter du bout des doigts une sphère ondoyante de lumière, éblouissante au point d'en éclipser l'éclat de sa Grâce. C'est de loin que je l'observe progresser dans le ciel nocturne à l'horizon, guidant vers l'Orient les Rois Mages qui pensent suivre un astre. Celui qui figurait dans les présages que nous avons diffusés massivement dans les rêves de Humains ces dernières décennies.

Car Balthazar a été mis en charge de la stratégie de communication envers les Humains pour qu'ils soient réceptifs à la parole de Dieu que Camael – _Jésus_ – leur enseignera. Il se trouve une fois de plus directement impliqué dans le plus haut commandement d'une mission grâce à ses connaissances. Si j'en crois l'effervescence qui s'est emparée des Humains depuis la... _naissance_ de notre frère, ses efforts ont été fructueux. La seule vue ou même la simple évocation du nourrisson qui n'a que quelques mois de vie déchaîne les passions. Et maintenant, les rois, les mages et les foules se déplacent pour lui rendre hommage en personne.

Je baisse les yeux sur les trois Humains qui marchent lentement, les bras chargés de présents et la tête levée vers la lumière qui les guide vers Cam- _Jésus_. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque sa Grâce lui a été arrachée et qu'il a été implanté dans l'utérus d'une vierge. Seuls les chefs de divisions ont assisté à cette opération inédite, dont Anna. Elle a refusé de répondre à nos questions sur ce sujet.

 _Jésus_... Ce nom... il signifie « Dieu donne le salut », et j'espère que c'est bon signe. Cette mission ne devrait pas durer plus longtemps que la durée d'une vie humaine, soit quelques décennies. La situation déplaisante où se trouve Camael n'est que temporaire. Il récupérera sa Grâce et reviendra alors au sein de la Garnison, une fois sa mission accomplie. La Foi imprégnera l'Humanité et – _enfin_ – toute la Création sera unie dans l'amour du Seigneur.

Les trois Humains marchent l'un derrière l'autre dans un silence respectueux en laissant derrière eux un tracé linéaire d'herbes piétinées. Les douces intonations des voix de mes frères résonnent dans ma tête en harmonie avec le murmure du vent qui caresse et fait onduler l'herbe des champs à perte de vue. Certaines voix chantent les louanges de Père avec une dévotion ardente, tandis que d'autres évoquent Camael et la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvrira pour nous tous. Une ère où, comme autrefois, il n'y aura ni Enfer ni Paradis, et où nous vivrons tous dans l'amour de Père, ensemble, sur Terre.

Je lève la tête à nouveau vers l'orbe étincelante au loin qui s'est immobilisée, arrivée à destination.

Et pour la première fois en des millénaires, l'espoir enfle en moi au point de faire éclore un véritable sourire sur mon visage.

 

* * *

 

« Mais... Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi exterminer leur propre espèce, des nouveaux-nés de surcroît ? demande Pmox d'une voix à la fois intriguée et stupéfaite.

Accroupi et la tête baissée, il scrute l'armée d'Humains au sol qui massacre méthodiquement tous les enfants de sexe masculin de moins de deux ans.

\- Les Humains sont plus complexes que du plancton ou que des animaux, Pmox, dis-je doucement.

Pmox lève de grands yeux tristes et confus vers moi, puis cille sans comprendre.

\- Mais _pourquoi_? répète-t-il avec un doux entêtement.

Je détourne le regard en silence et observe moi aussi les mères en larmes qui serrent contre elles leurs enfants inertes et sanglants, et les pères crier et se faire tuer en s'opposant aux soldats armés. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à des injustices, à des guerres, à des massacres et cruautés, et j'ai moi-même eu ma part de responsabilité en Égypte en obéissant aux ordres. Néanmoins il m'est difficile de rester impassible face à ce spectacle sanglant, à la détresse de ces mères, la révolte de ces familles, la terreur des enfants plus âgés... et je vois transpirer la culpabilité des soldats humains dans leurs âmes tourmentées. Ils obéissent sans comprendre ni approuver les ordres. Ils obéissent car les ordres sont les ordres.

Il me semble apercevoir en ces soldats confus mais inflexibles une sordide parodie de mes frères et moi-même. Mais je ne peux établir un parallèle aussi arbitraire. Car même si nous ne les comprenons pas, nos ordres viennent de _Dieu_ , et sont donc justes. Et Père n'a aucun point commun avec Hérode, Roi de Judée.

Je plisse les yeux et lève la tête vers l'horizon brumeux.

Ephra s'approche d'un pas feutré de Pmox et pose une main réconfortante sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- C'est simple, Pmox. Tout instinct collectif de survie que possédaient les Humains autrefois a été étouffé par leur individualisme. Il voient leur propre intérêt avant celui de leur espèce. Le roi de cette contrée a entendu les présages et a craint que la gloire de Jésus ne lui fasse perdre son emprise sur son peuple.

Pmox cligne à nouveau des yeux, trois fois, et rebaisse la tête en silence, l'air encore plus perdu. Manifestement, il n'a pas compris un mot de ce que vient de dire Ephra. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant de la part d'un Ange qui a observé pendant des millions d'années des organismes microscopiques qui, bien qu'indispensables à l'équilibre de la vie, sont dépourvus de conscience ou volonté propre. Les Humains, eux, sont tellement complexes, créatifs et imprévisibles...

\- Rassure-toi, dis-je tout bas. Ils iront au Paradis et y reposeront en paix.

C'est ce que je m'efforce de penser à chaque fois que je vois des innocents subir une mort violente et injuste. Car après tout, la vie des Humains sur terre n'est qu'un passage éphémère destiné à déterminer si leur place se trouve au Paradis ou en Enfer. Aucune âme de nourrisson ne va en Enfer, car rien ne l'a encore entachée.

Et lorsque Camael aura accompli sa mission, la paix et l'harmonie régneront sans partage sur toute la Création. Il n'y aura plus de peine. Plus d'incertitude. Plus d'imprévus. Tout sera _parfait_ – comme c'était le cas autrefois, bien avant que la Garnison soit créée, si j'en crois ce que m'ont raconté Hester et Baradiel.

Plusieurs femmes se faufilent le long des murs de la cité en tentant d'échapper aux troupes qui quadrillent le territoire. Elles serrent contre elles des nourrissons emmaillotés dans des couvertures, leur visage convulsé par la terreur et leurs joues striées de larmes. De notre hauteur, nous pouvons voir qu'elles se dirigent sans le savoir vers des soldats au coin de la rue. Pmox tend vivement une main vers elles, mais s'interrompt. Il replie ses doigts en silence et ferme les yeux, sans doute pour ne pas assister au massacre inévitable.

Leurs cris et supplications s'élèvent, et bientôt le sol de terre sèche boit avidement le sang mêlé de poussière. Tout le territoire que représente le royaume d'Hérode est parcouru d'ombres blanchâtres et vaporeuses qui s'emparent des jeunes âmes une à une.

Heureusement, Jésus ne risque rien. Nous avons averti Joseph par l'intermédiaire d'un songe, et ils se sont réfugiés en Égypte, en sécurité.

Ephra tapote une dernière fois la tête de Pmox avant de me regarder d'un air grave.

\- Espérons que Jésus grandira sans encombre et pourra accomplir sa mission. Je crains que le châtiment de Camael et cette rédemption sous condition ne soulève des protestations parmi nos rangs. J'ai entendu des murmures de conversations qui s'insurgent contre le principe, et je suis aussi de cet avis. Arracher la Grâce d'un Ange est une première, et une exécution dans les règles serait plus convenable. Moins humiliante.

Je détache mon attention de la cité d'où s'élèvent cris et sanglots, et réponds en plongeant dans ces trois orbes beiges austères et emplies de sagesse.

\- Ce châtiment est sans doute sévère, mais moins définitif qu'une exécution. Non seulement sa Grâce lui sera rendue, mais il aura accompli de grandes choses : unifier la Création et montrer la Voie aux Humains. S'ils acceptent le Seigneur dans leur cœur et âme, ce genre de massacre auquel nous assistons actuellement n'aura plus jamais lieu. Camael reviendra dans la Garnison lavé de ses fautes.

Ephra acquiesce avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Je serai heureuse et soulagée de le voir revenir parmi nous. Cela fait plus de mille ans que nous l'espérions. Mais en attendant, ils nous faut le voir se mêler aux Humains sans pouvoir l'aider. D'ici quelques années il perdra ses souvenirs et son identité, et se prendra réellement pour l'un d'entre eux. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Camael est un Ange, un fils de Dieu, pas un _Humain_. Et nul Ange ne devrait renier sa nature, volontairement ou non.

\- J'aimerais rencontrer Camael, annonce alors Pmox en se relevant avec un pâle sourire.

Il tourne le dos au carnage au sol et ses yeux retrouvent leur lueur enthousiaste alors qu'il reprend avec un sourire lumineux :

\- J'ai tant entendu parler de lui – comme tout le monde – et j'ai tant prié pour que Père le pardonne ! Si seulement on nous laissait l'approcher et lui parler...

\- Non. C'est interdit. »

Une pointe de frustration perce dans ma voix, et Pmox n'insiste pas. Les Humains sont sous notre responsabilité, Camael est notre ancien frère d'arme, et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous approcher, ni ne sommes mis dans la confidence.

Je trouve cela fort vexant.

Car la hiérarchie a décidé que seuls les hauts gradés participeraient à cette mission de la plus haute importance. Dont Brap, Zachariah, et Anna, qui n'est pas autorisée à nous communiquer les détails du plan.

Nous savons seulement que Camael – _Jésus_ – doit apporter la Foi aux Humains. Rien d'autre. Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de parler aux Humains, pourquoi Camael ne pourrait-il prendre un hôte ? Pourquoi _devenir_ Humain, avoir sa Grâce arrachée et son identité annihilée ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un moyen de rendre sa punition exemplaire...

J'interromps le cours de mes pensées. Elles sont inutiles.

Tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance lorsque Camael aura accompli sa mission.

 

* * *

 

Adam ébouriffe les cheveux châtains de Caïn avec un sourire paternel, puis se penche pour lui montrer comment entretenir le feu. Les sourcils froncés et son jeune visage empli de sérieux, Caïn place une bûche sur les flammes en tâchant de ne pas les étouffer, et de ne pas se brûler les doigts. Le crépitement du feu qui lèche l'écorce un peu humide s'élève dans la pièce rustique mais chaleureuse, assorti de volutes de fumée. Les flammes projettent des ombres sur les murs qui ondulent et dansent au rythme du doux chant maternel.

Les cils noirs de Abel frémissent sur ses joues qui gardent encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, et il se pelotonne un peu plus contre sa mère. Ève esquisse un sourire débordant de tendresse et continue de lui caresser les cheveux en fredonnant, ses doigts plongeant dans les abondantes boucles noires.

Tout est si paisible.

Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un souvenir. Le souvenir le plus heureux de Abel, qui le revit en boucle depuis sa mort. Tout semble si réel, si authentique, que si je ne pouvais apercevoir la très légère transparence des objets, du paysage et de cette famille, je pourrais m'y tromper. Mais en me concentrant assez fort, je perçois l'âme de Abel qui luit paisiblement, et les silhouettes sans consistance qui l'entourent, flottant au-dessus du chemin qui relie tous les Paradis humains entre eux – des illusions saisissantes qui recréent son bonheur dans les moindres détails, au beau milieu du vide et du silence.

Car je sais que Abel est seul pour l'éternité, et que ni ses parents, ni son frère ne pourront jamais le rejoindre. Ève ne fait plus qu'une avec la Mère des Monstres, Adam n'existe plus, et Caïn est condamné à errer pour toujours sur Terre. Quand bien même il parvenait à mourir un jour, c'est au Purgatoire et non au Paradis qu'il irait. Quant à ces montagnes, cette maison, ce champ de blé qui ondule sous le vent... l'Apocalypse et le Déluge ont anéanti ce paysage sur Terre depuis fort longtemps.

Du moins Abel est-il heureux et inconscient de sa situation dramatique.

Je tourne la tête vers Uriel et Virgil. Ils ne prêtent pas attention à l'âme d'Abel, et, debout dans le décor montagnard, discutent entre eux à voix basse en scrutant les environs d'un air sombre et préoccupé. Nos frères de la Garnison arrivent un à un dans ce Paradis et jettent un regard intrigué à Uriel.

J'attends moi aussi une explication. Pourquoi nous a-t-il sommés de le rejoindre ici dans le plus grand secret, et surtout, sans en parler à Anna ? D'habitude, c'est toujours Miz qui nous convie pour assister aux diverses absurdités des Humains dans le dos de notre Général. Mais là, nous sommes au Paradis, et à en juger par l'air de fureur contenue qu'arbore Uriel, il ne s'agit pas de badiner ou de nous narrer pour la énième fois l'épisode de la chèvre – il n'a pas son pareil pour la raconter.

Zedekiel arrive en dernier, les plumes ébouriffées, et ses yeux d'un bleu glacé instables et perplexes.

« Que se passe-t-il, Uriel ? Ça a intérêt à être important, j'étais en train de rédiger mon rapport synthétique sur les superstitions et croyances des Humains pour...

\- C'est important, le coupe Uriel d'un ton cassant. Je vous ai conviés ici car nul ne viendra nous chercher dans l'un des Paradis les plus anciens et désaffectés. La hiérarchie au grand complet est en réunion en ce moment, et Anna ne remarquera pas notre absence à nos postes. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, des choses inacceptables se passent.

Virgil se tient droit à ses côtés et nous scrute d'un air froid et distant.

Htmorda pousse un soupir exaspéré et s'emporte vivement :

\- S'il s'agit _encore_ du châtiment de Camael, Uriel, nous en avons déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Je sais que tu trouves sa situation dégradante, mais il n'a que quelques années à vivre en tant que Jésus, et réintégrera sa place auprès de nous ensuite. Passer quelques décennies sans râler, est-ce trop te demander ?

Un éclair agressif traverse les yeux pourpres de Uriel qui déploie brusquement ses ailes d'un air proprement menaçant, le corps tendu et vibrant d'énergie destructrice. Virgil l'arrête dans son élan d'un simple geste de la main, sans même ciller :

\- Il y a plus, intervient-t-il seulement d'une voix austère.

Uriel fusille Htmorda du regard, puis se détend légèrement en repliant ses ailes. Il soupire et nous tourne alors le dos, et je vois que ses plumes sont encore un peu gonflées par la colère qu'il réprime.

\- En effet, dit-il d'une voix mesurée. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, et je suis remonté à leur source. Un Chérubin de deuxième grade assigné aux Archives a aperçu l'espace d'un instant le rapport de réunion que Zachariah tenait dans sa main. Il n'a pu lire que quelques mots, mais il est formel. On nous cache des choses. La hiérarchie nous maintient dans l'ombre, alors que nous sommes les premiers concernés, juste après Camael.

\- Cesse donc d'épiloguer et dis-nous ce que tu as appris ! s'impatiente Zedekiel.

\- La Grâce de Camael n'a pas été conservée : les Archanges l'ont détruite. L'esprit sain de Camael est prisonnier de son corps de singe imberbe. Il vivra et mourra comme un Humain. Il ne reviendra jamais. _Jamais_.

… _Quoi_?

Les yeux rivés sur le dos de Uriel, je sens ma Grâce se figer. Les derniers mots de Uriel semblent résonner dans mon esprit, plus lourds et froids à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

\- Oh non... s'étrangle Pmox d'un air horrifié, les yeux écarquillés.

Le silence s'abat sur la Garnison comme une chape de plomb, et seule la douce voix de Ève qui continue de bercer Abel résonne dans le faux paysage.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Je tourne la tête vers Levanael qui fixe le champ de blé d'un air abattu et amer.

\- Siosp a été supprimé dans d'atroces souffrances pour un instant d'égarement, poursuit-il d'une voix mélancolique et lointaine. Il était évident que Camael ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? C'est pour _ça_ qu'on m'a dérangé ? renifle Rzionr Nrzfm avec mépris. Continuez sans moi. Les rebelles amoureux des Humains ne m'intéressent pas.

Et sur ces mots, il s'envole et quitte le Paradis de Abel avec humeur.

\- Il n'a pas tort, lance alors Rachel. Camael s'est mis tout seul dans cette situation en choisissant un Humain – pire, un _Phœnix_ – plutôt que la Volonté du Seigneur. Son sort est malheureux, mais il l'a bien mérité.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, _Rachel_! crache Uriel en se retournant brusquement, ses yeux flamboyants de colère. Ne voyez-vous pas ? Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il se passe ? Oubliez Camael un instant et _réfléchissez_ , mes frères !

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je, sincèrement perplexe.

\- Moi non plus, renchérissent Pmox et Zedekiel d'une seule voix.

\- Oubliez le châtiment et voyez plus loin, la signification qu'il y a derrière ! s'écrie Uriel avec rage. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que la hiérarchie – que _Père_ est prêt à sacrifier un Ange dans le seul but de communiquer avec ces vulgaires singes prétentieux et stupides ! Nous valons moins à Ses yeux que l'évolution de répugnants poissons visqueux ! Combien de temps avant qu'Il ne nous supprime, une fois que Ses favoris Le vénéreront et qu'Il n'aura plus besoin de nous ?

\- Père ne ferait jamais ça, dis-je avec conviction. Il est juste. Et Il nous aime.

Uriel émet un ricanement agressif.

\- Père aime les _Humains_! Nous ne valons plus rien depuis qu'Il les a créés !

\- Mensonge que tout cela ! crache Htmorda en haussant le ton pour couvrir la voix de Uriel. Ces rumeurs sont fausses, je n'en crois pas un mot ! La Grâce de Camael lui sera rendue lorsqu'il aura éclairé l'Humanité de la Foi, et Père nous sera reconnaissant ! Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrira où tous les enfants de Dieu vivront dans l'harmonie et l'égalité !

\- Oh oui, et après nous nous tiendrons tous la main et gambaderons dans les prés au milieu des arcs-en-ciel en chantant les louanges de l'amour et du Seigneur, ironise Balthazar d'un ton mielleux.

Htmorda émet un son offusqué et s'apprête à répondre, lorsqu'une voix s'élève avec une puissance sereine :

\- Notre existence est vouée à accomplir la volonté de Dieu. Quand bien même Il déciderait de nous anéantir comme Il l'a fait pour les dinosaures, ou de nous enfermer comme les Léviathans, j'accepterai mon sort avec joie et reconnaissance.

La voix grave et mélodieuse de Baradiel résonne encore lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui. Si ses yeux flamboient de nuances ardentes de lave en fusion, sa Grâce bleutée circule dans son corps comme un torrent d'eau ruisselant d'un glacier. Il nous adresse un sourire paisible qui détonne avec notre état d'agitation à tous.

\- S'opposer à notre Créateur ou lui tourner le dos nous détruirait comme jamais la mort ne saurait le faire, et d'une manière tellement plus définitive. La mort n'est qu'une étape comme une autre du cycle de la vie, mes jeunes frères. Alors que sans Lui, nous ne sommes rien.

Htmorda et Rachel acquiescent avec ferveur aux paroles emplies de sagesse de Baradiel, tandis que Uriel détourne les yeux d'un air à la fois perdu et tourmenté. Virgil se penche pour lui glisser quelques mots tout bas, et Uriel se ressaisit en serrant les poings avec un semblant d'assurance retrouvée.

\- Les Humains ne vivent que quelques décennies tout au plus... dit Pmox d'une voix intimidée. Camael va donc mourir bientôt ? Ira-t-il au Paradis comme eux ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! lance Balthazar d'un air consterné par la question de Pmox. Vois-tu, même dans une enveloppe de chair et privé de Grâce, Camael reste un Ange. Il n'a pas d'âme, seulement l'esprit sain qui ne peut survivre sans Grâce ou sans corps vivant à habiter.

\- Camael ne peut donc être sauvé... ? je demande d'une voix grave.

Je devine déjà la réponse et dévisage Balthazar tandis que s'éteint en moi la dernière once d'espoir. Il pose les yeux sur moi avec sa nonchalance habituelle, et il me semble apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une lueur de compassion contrite les traverser.

\- Non. Si sa Grâce a été consumée, un esprit sain ne peut que subsister dans un corps jusqu'à sa mort.

Je baisse la tête sans un mot.

\- La question ne se pose pas, coupe Zedekiel avec conviction. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Archanges auraient supprimé sa Grâce. Ce ne sont que de stupides calomnies !

\- Tout à fait ! renchérit Htmorda avec passion. Père est juste et sévère, mais certainement pas cruel !

Levanael lui glisse un regard dubitatif, mais ne relève pas, sombrant dans un mutisme chargé d'amertume.

\- S'il s'agit _réellement_ d'une décision de Père... articule Virgil.

Il échange un regard avec Uriel lourd de sous-entendus que je ne comprends pas.

\- Si cette rumeur s'avère fondée, qu'envisages-tu de faire, Uriel ? lance Rachel d'un ton de défi.

Uriel ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt en serrant les poings. Puis, finalement, un éclair de tristesse traverse ses yeux pourpres et ses épaules s'affaissent d'un air abattu.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Voir ainsi notre frère, d'ordinaire tellement plein d'assurance, paraître si brisé et perdu, nous réduit tous au silence. Ce n'est que lorsque Virgil pose sa main sur l'épaule de Uriel et s'envole avec lui, que tous mes frères quittent le Paradis d'Abel dans un mutisme consterné.

Je reste seul sur les lieux, et écoute un long moment la voix cristalline de Ève fredonner tout bas des paroles tendres et dénuées de sens.

 

* * *

 

Rachel abat violemment son poing sur la table et se lève, les ailes largement déployées.

« Non, je ne me tairai pas, Anna ! Pas cette fois ! Nous avons le droit de savoir, Camael est notre _frère_!

\- C'est confidentiel, je ne peux rien vous dire, et je ne vous ai pas convoqués pour ça !

Un murmure de protestation parcourt nos rangs, et Htmorda se lève à son tour, ses yeux couleur améthyste vibrants d'indignation.

\- Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies, Anna ? Sa Grâce a-t-elle été consumée ? Il est né depuis quatre ans déjà, et tu es la seule à l'avoir vu de près ! Pourquoi nous tient-on à l'écart, avec l'interdiction de l'approcher ou de lui parler ?

Je me lève à mon tour en fixant le Général sans mot dire, et tous mes frères suivent le mouvement en un froissement soyeux de plumes. Les trois orbes vertes de Anna nous fixent avec une stupéfaction qui se mue bien vite en froide colère.

\- Asseyez-vous, soldats, ou je vais devoir signaler votre comportement à...

\- Camael va être sacrifié sur l'autel de l'Humanité, et tu t'en fais la complice, Anna ? crache Uriel d'un ton agressif.

\- Il n'est pas sacrif...

\- Vraiment ? Alors regarde-nous dans les yeux et jure-nous au nom du Seigneur que sa Grâce est intacte et qu'il la récupérera ! Le peux-tu seulement ?

Anna ferme la bouche et détourne brusquement les yeux avec un regard hanté et infiniment las.

Je sens ma Grâce se contracter douloureusement.

Uriel avait-il raison ?

\- C'est donc vrai ! s'étrangle Rachel avec une inspiration horrifiée et en reculant d'un pas tremblant.

\- SILENCE ! rugit soudain le Général en nous faisant tous tressaillir avec une vague d'énergie vibrante de colère.

Ses yeux étincellent alors qu'elle nous toise avec autorité. Puis, ses ailes se décrispent – elle soupire et reprend d'une voix douce mais menaçante :

\- Avez-vous déjà oublié ce qui est arrivé à Siosp ?

Silence.

Elle nous observe quelques secondes avant de poursuivre à voix basse :

\- Je comprends votre colère. Camael est aussi mon frère, vous savez. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir l'un de mes soldats mourir sous mes yeux pour avoir parlé lorsqu'il aurait dû se taire.

Elle baisse les yeux et se rassied lentement en nous faisant signe d'en faire de même. Pmox s'assied avec empressement, suivi de Miz. J'en fais de même avec hésitation, et tous les autres obéissent également avec réticence.

\- Et moi aussi je risque l'exécution si je divulgue des informations confidentielles. Je vais seulement vous dire ce qu'il m'est autorisé de vous révéler.

 

_**Castiel...** _

 

J'écarquille les yeux et tourne brusquement la tête à la voix cristalline et pure qui vient de résonner dans ma tête. D'où vient cette voix ? Est-ce un Ange qui tente de me contacter sans passer par mon supérieur hiérarchique ?

Je croise le regard de Balthazar qui m'envoie un clin d’œil narquois.

\- Quoi ? Je sais que ma beauté est éblouissante, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher, Cassy ! Inutile de me faire les yeux doux, tu n'es pas mon genre.

Je plisse les yeux et l'ignore.

Non, ce n'est pas un Ange qui m'a parlé. Cette voix, c'est une voix d'Humain... d'enfant... Est-on en train de m'adresser une prière, à _moi_? C'est impossible. Aucun Humain ne connaît mon nom, je n'ai jamais reçu de prières.

Anna ne semble pas remarquer mon trouble et poursuit en croisant les mains :

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la mission de Camael est la toute dernière tentative du Paradis pour inculquer aux Humains la Foi, l'amour et la crainte du Seigneur.

 

_**Castiel... C'est moi. Camael.** _

_**Même si dans cette vie je réponds au nom de Jésus.** _

 

 _Camael_.

C'est avec difficulté que je garde un air neutre et que je maîtrise ma Grâce pour l'empêcher de trahir ma stupéfaction.

Camael, dans son corps humain, m'adresse une prière en enochian. A moi.

L'espace d'un éclair, je nous revois nous affronter dans le ciel, sous les yeux terrifiés de Caïn privé de ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi Camael voudrait-il me parler ? Il a tenté de me tuer. M'en veut-il encore pour ce que j'ai fait au Phœnix, même mille ans après ?

\- Que la mission soit un échec ou une réussite, c'est la dernière fois que nous intervenons directement sur Terre, poursuit Anna en joignant les mains d'un air grave. Nous reviendrons ensuite à une stricte mission d'observation, comme autrefois. Si vous êtes tenus à l'écart de la mission, c'est à cause de votre réputation d'insubordination. Pour un nombre aussi restreint de soldats, nous affichons un quota de rébellions et d'insolence vertigineux par rapport aux autres divisions. C'est par prudence que la hiérarchie a interdit tout contact ou communication entre vous et Camael, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde ses souvenirs et son identité. Alors seulement, vous serez intégrés à la mission.

 

_**Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, Castiel.** _

 

La voix enfantine et douce résonne comme la caresse d'une brise d'automne dans ma tête.

\- Et je compte sur vous pour vous comporter avec dignité, et obéir sans poser de questions ! Je ne permettrai pas que l'un de vous se montre assez stupide pour se rebeller et se faire tuer : la Garnison s'en passerait bien !

Je dois signaler cette prière à Anna. C'est mon devoir. Tout contact avec Camael est interdit. Je me lève et ouvre la bouche pour dénoncer, lorsque...

 

_**Quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis mille ans.** _

_**Écoute-moi sans colère, s'il te plaît.** _

 

\- Oui, Castiel ? demande Anna avec un mélange de surprise et d'exaspération.

Je referme la bouche, pris de court. Si je signale cette prière, je ne saurai jamais ce que voulait me dire mon frère. Anna me regarde sans ciller, attendant que je parle.

Je me rassieds lentement.

Après tout... il nous est interdit, à _nous_ , d'approcher ou de contacter Camael... Et non pas l'inverse... Je ne désobéis pas en gardant le silence. Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre spécifique de signaler une tentative de contact provenant de Camael.

\- Cas' ? lance la voix inquiète de Levanael alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

Tous mes frères me regardent. Je dois dire quelque chose.

\- Quand Camael perdra-t-il la mémoire ? dis-je pour justifier mon intervention.

 

_**Je t'ai blessé, j'ai failli te tuer, alors que tu ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres...** _

_**J'en suis profondément désolé. J'espère que tu sauras trouver dans ton cœur assez de compassion pour me pardonner.** _

 

Un air neutre plaqué sur mon visage, je tente de paraître attentif à la réunion, alors que toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Camael. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je l'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, et qu'il paye bien assez sa faute en ce moment pour que mon ressentiment s'y ajoute.

Mais je ne peux qu'écouter en silence, n'ayant pas le droit de lui adresser la parole moi-même.

\- Bientôt. D'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois, si mes calculs sont exacts, répond Balthazar à la place du Général.

\- Ah. C'est vrai que _monsieur_ est dans la confidence et ne nous dit rien, je l'avais presque oublié ! s'offusque Zedekiel d'un air trahi.

\- Bien sûr ! Où croyez-vous que la hiérarchie allait trouver un Ange plus spécialisé dans les Humains que moi ? Je suis si formidable qu'on s'arrache mes services, mes chéris !

 

_**Mais ce n'est pas tout...** _

 

\- Bien. Sujet clos. J'ai une annonce à vous faire qui concerne directement vos fonctions inhérentes à la Mission.

 

_**Si c'est là ma dernière occasion d'être compris, je ne veux pas la laisser passer.** _

_**Tu as vu les souvenirs de Caïn...** _

_**Il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu saches.** _

 

\- A partir de cet instant, vous n'observerez plus que l'Occident. Vous n'écrirez plus de rapports sur l'Orient, et éviterez autant que possible de vous rendre dans ces zones, sauf nécessité majeure. Je vous communiquerai une carte des zones détaillées à éviter désormais. En Orient, seul l'ancien secteur de Siosp restera encore dans votre juridiction jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? s'exclame Ephra, abasourdie.

 

_**Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Je ne regrette aucun de mes actes.** _

_**Sais-tu pourquoi ?** _

 

Je retiens une inspiration curieuse et baisse les yeux en attendant que Camael donne la réponse à sa propre question.

Je suis deux conversations en parallèle, et me sens un peu dépassé.

Anna pousse un soupir las et répond en se raidissant :

\- Parce que l'Orient va être confié aux dieux païens.

\- Aux _quoi_? articule Uriel d'un air méprisant.

\- Des dieux païens. Ne me demandez pas de quoi s'agit-il, une circulaire m'a été communiquée, je n'en sais pas plus. Je vous l'envoie immédiatement.

Elle place ses doigts sur sa tempe et se concentre. L'instant d'après, je sens une multitude d'informations se déverser dans ma tête, comportant des noms et histoires de dieux très détaillées, et...

Une exclamation de surprise retentit, et nous nous tournons vers Zedekiel dont les plumes se sont toutes ébouriffées d'un coup, comme s'il avait reçu un éclair de plein fouet.

\- Ces... _dieux_... correspondent exactement aux informations que j'ai transmises à la hiérarchie dans mon rapport sur les croyances et superstitions des Humains dans le monde entier, mais.. je suis formel, ils n'existent que dans leur imagination fertile !

 

_**Je te crois capable de me comprendre.** _

_**J'ai désobéi et ai trahi tout ce que je connaissais pour sauver Caïn, car...** _

 

Balthazar esquisse un rictus énigmatique, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

\- Eh bien il semble que désormais, ils sont bien réels, Zeddy...

 

… _**la dévotion n'a pas de chaînes.**_

 

\- La réunion est close. Rompez ! » achève Anna sans répondre aux questions qui fusent.

 

_**Adieu, Castiel.** _

 

Mes frères et sœurs s'envolent tous en échangeant quelques brèves paroles ou en protestant à mi-mots sur le mépris que subit la Garnison, sur la rétention d'informations et les circulaires absurdes.

Tous disparaissent, et je me retrouve seul assis dans la salle vide, les mains sur la table et le regard perdu dans le vide. Les échos de la voix enfantine s'effilochent et se dispersent, me laissant avec un immense vide en moi que même les centaines de milliers de voix diffuses d'Anges ne peuvent combler.

 

* * *

 

Sans le moindre nuage pour freiner ses ardeurs, l'astre solaire déverse sur la Terre un flot croissant de lumière ardente. Sous l'immense voûte azure, les rayons éclaboussent les murs de la cité de Jérusalem et contraignent les Humains à protéger leur crâne à l'aide de tissus blancs.

Au centre de la cité se dresse le Temple d'Hérode, somptueux et massif. Sa structure en pierre ocre et ses colonnes de marbre renvoient si bien l'éclat du Soleil que les Humains doivent se voiler le regard pour ne pas être éblouis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange fierté devant ce trésor d'art et d'architecture construit à la gloire de mon Père. Les Humains ont tellement progressé depuis le jour où ils ont rampé hors de l'océan...

Marie et Joseph, serrés l'un contre l'autre et le visage pâle d'inquiétude, gravissent les marches du Temple. Il s'avancent entre les imposantes colonnes et s'arrêtent enfin, le souffle coupé, à la vue de Jésus qu'ils avaient perdu de vue depuis trois jours. Trois journées où je les ai observés chercher l'enfant avec angoisse et larmes.

Jésus a douze ans – il a perdu ses souvenirs de sa réelle identité depuis bien longtemps déjà, et nous avons reçu l'autorisation de l'observer et de le guider dans sa quête par l'intermédiaire de songes qui nous sont dictés jusqu'au moindre détail par la hiérarchie. Les années se sont écoulées, mais observer Jésus me met toujours légèrement mal à l'aise. D'une part, je suis désormais le seul à savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Caïn et Camael, car tous deux foulent la Terre dépouillés de leurs souvenirs. Mais plus encore, regarder Jésus m'est pénible, car il semble en tout point humain, si ce n'est qu'aucune âme ne brille en lui.

Je retrouve Camael dans son maintien calme et paisible, dans sa voix douce et dans ses manières empreintes d'assurance et de compassion. Comme un écho étouffé de mon frère d'arme.

A l'ombre d'une massive colonne, l'adolescent, assis en tailleur, converse avec une dizaine de prêtres qui l'entourent et boivent ses paroles. Comme tous les natifs de ces contrées baignées de soleil, Jésus arbore une peau mate et veloutée, une chevelure noire aux abondantes boucles, et des yeux d'un marron chaud et vivace. Il s'interrompt lorsque s'approchent Marie et Joseph qui lui reprochent sa disparition. Il ne paraît ni surpris, ni penaud comme l'aurait été un enfant humain, et réagit exactement comme l'Ange qu'il est en réalité. Dépourvu d'émotion, et doté d'un calme imperturbable.

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse, distrait par de nombreux murmures qui envahissent soudain ma tête. Je pose mes doigts sur ma tempe et plisse les yeux en tâchant de tous les écouter à la fois. C'est une lame de fond, une vague sourde qui ne fait qu'enfler à chaque seconde, puissante et vibrante de confusion.

La hiérarchie a fini par confirmer la rumeur de la suppression de la Grâce de Camael – rumeur qui court depuis presque une décennie et a semé bien des troubles et des questions dans les troupes. Les voix s'amplifient. Certaines sont neutres et désintéressées, mais j'entends surtout des murmures indignés, une tristesse lancinante, de l'incompréhension teintée de colère...

A mes pieds, Jésus s'est relevé et suit ses parents hors du Temple, lorsque les murmures se font plus véhéments, et se muent en des cris de protestation retentissants.

Et soudain, le silence.

Le silence, suivi des voix neutres des chefs de divisions qui annoncent les noms et grades des soldats expédiés en redressement pour insolence ou insubordination.

Je n'entends pas la voix de Anna au milieu de ces rapports. Ni celle d'aucun des soldats de la Garnison. L'information n'était pas nouvelle pour nous, ce qui nous a évité de réagir aussi vivement que le reste de nos frères. Nous avons eu le temps de nous résigner. De nous faire à l'idée que notre frère vivra et mourra en Humain. Que rien ne peut changer cela.

Mais qu'au moins, il vivra une longue, heureuse vie sous notre protection, et mourra dans la paix après avoir répandu la Foi et uni la Création dans l'amour de Père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher tout cela pour l'éternité. »


	21. Le mont des oliviers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Trois nouveaux soldats (Pmox, Baradiel, Rzionr Nrzfm) ont rejoint la Garnison. Camael renaît en tant que Jésus pour enseigner la Foi aux Humains. Lorsque la nouvelle se répand que sa Grâce a été détruite et qu'il mourra en Humain, de nombreux Anges se rebellent et sont envoyés en redressement.

Baignée de soleil et d'iode, la Galilée déborde de parfums d'épices et de miel. Le doux murmure du roulis sur la grève est étouffé par la rumeur de la vie qui s'élève de la cité en un bourdonnement constant de voix humaines.

Cette zone fait partie de ce qui fut jadis le secteur de Siosp, non loin de l'immense lac salé auprès duquel furent mis à feu et à sang Sodome et Gomorrhe, quelques siècles plus tôt.

Auprès duquel mon frère fut exécuté sous mes yeux. Sous nos yeux à tous.

Il me semble encore entendre les échos déchirants de son agonie, des hurlements des Monstres et Humains, et des violentes explosions d'énergie de Uriel. Que la vie puisse reprendre son cours si facilement après massacres et tragédies m'étonnera toujours. La vie des Humains est courte et leur mémoire des événements se déforme et se perd de génération en génération. Ou peut-être est-ce dû à la capacité d'adaptation dont ils ont si bien fait preuve au cours de leur évolution physique et mentale.

De ma hauteur, j'observe la foule animée qui sillonne les ruelles étroites comme de l'eau ruisselle entre les pierres. Chaque individu renferme en son âme une histoire chargée de souvenirs et de sentiments. Uniques dans leur multitude, complexes et imprévisibles, je pourrais observer les Humains pour l'éternité sans me lasser.

Vêtus de la tête au pied pour échapper à l'éclat du soleil, ils se frayent un passage entre les étalages bariolés de marchands et les charrettes lourdes de nourriture ou ballots de paille. Foulant la poussière parmi eux, Jésus s'avance d'un pas serein, suivi par une trentaine de disciples enthousiastes et emplis de ferveur. Un tissu blanc sur sa tête voile à demi ses cheveux sombres et ondulés dont quelques mèches s'échappent et serpentent sur le tissu de sa longue tunique. Il a à présent atteint l'âge adulte, et une barbe noire orne son visage doré par le soleil. Ses yeux d'un marron chaud se posent avec sagesse et bienveillance sur chaque personne qu'il croise ou même qui le bouscule. Parfois, il élève la main et leur frôle le front de deux doigts, les soulageant de toutes leurs souffrances physiques en soufflant quelques paroles apaisantes.

Autour de moi, des froissements de plumes se font régulièrement entendre, mais je garde la tête baissée pour suivre la progression de Jésus dans les ruelles de la cité. Depuis des années déjà, la curiosité de mes frères des autres divisions à l'égard de Jésus ne fait que croître, et nul Ange du Paradis n'ignore aujourd'hui la situation complexe et inédite de Camael. Si seule la Garnison est chargée de la surveillance des Humains et de notre ancien frère d'arme, il est devenu progressivement monnaie courante de voir notre mission d'observation entrecoupée de visites intempestives d'Anges curieux ou perplexes qui souhaitent voir de leurs propres yeux l'Ange rebelle dont la Grâce a été arrachée. Qui vit désormais parmi les Humains comme un des leurs. Avec une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir. Sans même savoir qu'il est un Ange.

Oui... En effet, il n'est guère étonnant que Jésus intrigue autant mes frères.

Jésus s'arrête devant un mendiant aveugle, et ses disciples forment aussitôt un arc de cercle derrière lui, échangeant des paroles vibrantes de fascination et d'adoration entre eux – les miracles qu'accomplit Jésus ne cessent de les impressionner. Je le vois échanger quelques mots avec l'homme, puis se pencher pour toucher son front. Aussitôt, la brume de dissipe dans ces yeux – la surface blanchâtre et terne des globes s'éclaircit, dévoilant des prunelles et iris parfaitement fonctionnels, débordant déjà de larmes de reconnaissance. Le miraculé se jette aux pieds de Jésus et le remercie en pleurant.

Le sourire empreint de douce joie et de compassion qu'esquisse Jésus pour toute réponse est tellement _Camael_ , que ma Grâce se contracte de nostalgie.

« Qui aurait cru que cette nouvelle vie donnerait à notre petit Camou ce goût pour la frime ?

Alors qu'au sol les Humains s'extasient et crient au miracle en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis – certains supplient même Jésus de les accepter aussi comme disciples, promettant d'abandonner sur le champ leur vie, leurs richesses et leur famille – je tourne les yeux vers Balthazar dont les yeux tourmaline pétillent d'amusement.

Balthazar n'a été que peu présent ces dernières décennies, de plus en plus souvent convoqué par la hiérarchie, ou s'absentant pour d'autres raisons qui restent obscures pour moi. Je lui renvoie son regard sans ciller, et il poursuit avec une mimique ironique :

\- Si au moins il profitait de ses pouvoirs et de son joli minois pour culbuter la gueuse, mais non ! Voilà qui ne change pas, incarnés en Humains ou non, vous autres dans la Garnison avez un balai carré tellement profond dans le cul que pas même Dieu Lui-même ne pourrait l'en extirper.

Je ne relève pas la remarque insultante, mais plisse les yeux d'un air pensif en reportant mon attention sur Jésus qui se retrouve assailli de mains avides et de supplications de souffrants.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ait tous ces pouvoirs, Balthazar ? J'aurais pensé que sans sa Grâce, un Ange serait impuissant. Mais je le vois guérir des Humains d'un simple contact, faire apparaître des poissons dans la mer sans le moindre effort...

Balthazar émet un léger ricanement en secouant la tête. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, mais la retire lorsque je la foudroie d'un regard désapprobateur. Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanterie, ni à du contact superflu. Il s'agit de Camael, mon frère.

\- Ah, Cassy Cassy Cassy... mon cher et naïf petit Cassy...

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Tu ne sais donc rien à propos de la Grâce, n'est-ce pas ? me coupe Balthazar d'un air moqueur et vaguement attendri.

\- Je suis un soldat de Dieu. Je n'ai...

\- Tu te répètes, mon petit Cassy.

\- Je ne suis pas petit, dis-je en me renfrognant. Cesse de détourner le sujet et explique-moi pourquoi Camael a ces pouvoirs alors qu'il n'a plus sa Grâce.

\- Petit dans le sens plus jeune – je te rappelle que tu as été créé bien plus tard que moi, et...

Le regard que je lui lance est sans doute peu amical, car il élève une main avec un air faussement effrayé, et ses yeux luisent d'amusement.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Vois-tu, la Grâce est notre source d'énergie et ce qui nous relie directement au Paradis par un système de réseau vivant, c'est vrai, mais elle est surtout ce qui nous procure notre apparence solide et abrite notre esprit sain. En théorie, l'esprit sain ne survit pas si la Grâce a été détruite, car contrairement à une âme humaine, il ne peut survivre seul. Dans le cas de Camael, une formule a été utilisée pour séparer Grâce et esprit sain et faire en sorte que ce dernier survive assez longtemps pour être implanté dans l'utérus d'une Humaine.

\- Dans l'utérus d'une Humaine... est-ce comme prendre un réceptacle, en somme ?

\- Pas exactement ! C'est là que ça devient plus complexe. L'utérus n'était pas fécondé quand Camael s'est invité dedans – je me suis assuré que Marie n'était pas une dévergondée et était bien sage avec son fiancé – et c'est son esprit sain qui y a créé la vie. Disons que cette pauvre Marie a eu droit aux inconvénients sans les avantages et que Joseph a pu se la carrer derrière l'oreille. Oh, mais je vois ton air perplexe.

Je me contente de plisser les yeux et de le regarder fixement.

Autour de nous, une dizaine d'Anges arrivent en même temps et se mettent à échanger des commentaires à voix basse en pointant Jésus du doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont déjà repartis, remplacés par une nouvelle fournée d'Anges curieux.

Balthazar lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désappointé.

\- Là, Cassy, tu es censé me supplier d'expliquer ce mystère, ou au moins poser une question, au lieu de me dévisager avec ces yeux de merlan frit.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- Très bien, soupire-t-il d'un air mélodramatique. Je continue, donc ! La particularité de l'esprit sain, est qu'il est bien plus complet que l'esprit d'un Humain. Car vois-tu, les Humains sont eux aussi composés de deux éléments : un esprit et une âme. Mais leur esprit ne contient que leurs souvenirs et leur instinct de survie. Un Humain sans âme ne serait plus qu'un animal intelligent, en somme, préoccupé de sa propre survie, de sa reproduction, et de la protection de son espèce si elle est en danger. Sans émotions, ni sensibilité, ni créativité. Alors que notre esprit sain contient _tout_ ce que nous sommes. Notre personnalité, nos souvenirs, ainsi qu'un écho de notre Grâce.

\- Un écho ?

\- Tout à fait. Un lien unique existe entre chaque esprit sain et sa Grâce, ce qui explique que les Grâces ne sont pas interchangeables. Nous n'en avons qu'une seule, et toi et moi ne pourrions pas échanger nos Grâces, par exemple, ni en faire don à Camael. Et ce lien entre esprit sain et Grâce les influence réciproquement. La Grâce est née de la Vie, de l'énergie créatrice de Père à l'état pur, et son moindre contact direct est synonyme de vie et création. Même privé de sa Grâce, l'esprit sain de Camael en conserve une trace, suffisante pour créer la vie dans un utérus vide ou pour accomplir tous ces jolis petits miracles. On ne peut effacer de son esprit sain des millions d'années de fusion d'énergie en seulement quelques décennies. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'écho.

J'acquiesce gravement et mon regard croise celui de Samandriel qui se trouve parmi les Anges qui scrutent Jésus comme une énigme à résoudre. Ses yeux d'un vert mêlé de filaments argentés me contemplent avec douceur et compassion, et il m'adresse un bref hochement de tête assorti d'un sourire, avant de déployer ses larges ailes immaculées et s'envoler en un bruissement soyeux.

Balthazar pose ses doigts sur sa tempe et lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Décidément, ils ne savent rien faire sans moi, les hauts pontes ! Surveille bien notre célébrité locale, j'ai une réunion surprise sur le feu...

Il m'adresse un clin d’œil complice et s'envole à son tour, me laissant au milieu de tous ces Anges que je ne connais pas et qui vont et viennent sans interruption. J'ose espérer que d'ici quelques années ils se seront lassés. Mon frère n'est pas un phénomène ni une expérience à analyser.

Jésus, entre temps, a repris sa marche dans les rues ensoleillées et poussiéreuses de la cité, suivi par de nouveaux disciples conquis et fascinés. Il répond patiemment à leurs questions et transmet ses enseignements emplis de sagesse, évoquant le nom de Père avec une dévotion si pure et admirable que je ne peux réprimer un sourire, sentant ma propre Foi être renforcée par ses paroles. Camael a toujours su trouver les mots justes pour glorifier Dieu et galvaniser notre dévotion.

\- Tu es Castiel. N'est-ce pas ?

Je lève la tête pour plonger dans le regard d'un Ange aux yeux onyx, ouvert et chaleureux. J'acquiesce, et il esquisse un sourire à la fois joyeux et hésitant.

\- Je m'appelle Inias. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais nous nous sommes croisés brièvement après le Déluge, et j'étais présent aussi à votre procès à Camael et toi pour vous soutenir...

Mes souvenirs de mon procès sont lointains et je ne me souviens guère de l'assistance présente – outre la Garnison, Samandriel, Balthazar et les Sœurs du Destin – mais pour ce qui est du Déluge...

\- Je me souviens, dis-je doucement. Tu volais dans le ciel avec ta division.

\- La division de l'air, des courants aériens et des tempêtes, oui, soupire Inias d'un air visiblement soulagé. Comme beaucoup d'Anges, j'ai souvent entendu parler de vous depuis la création de la Garnison et des Humains, et... je voulais simplement te dire... que même si nous gardons le silence, nous sommes nombreux à vous soutenir. A penser que les Humains sont le chef-d’œuvre de la Création de Père et que votre mission est essentielle.

Sa voix vibre de sincérité tandis que sa Grâce s'illumine particulièrement au niveau de sa poitrine, en un lent tourbillon lumineux. Je reste muet de stupeur et je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

\- … Merci, dis-je tout bas.

Son sourire se fane lorsqu'il baisse les yeux pour observer Jésus.

\- Le sort regrettable de Camael, en revanche, divise de plus en plus nos frères, et je me sens moi-même partagé sur le sujet... J'ai Foi dans le plan de Père et j'espère que les Humains comprendront Son message, mais... Comment supportez-vous cette situation, vous qui dans la Garnison avez été proches de Camael ?

Je cligne des yeux et le dévisage d'un air méfiant, mais je ne lis que de la compassion et de la curiosité dans ces orbes onyx. Je détourne le regard pour observer Jésus guérir une femme dont le bras était paralysé, et réponds d'une voix neutre qui ne laisse rien transparaître de mon trouble.

\- Chacun d'entre nous a réagi différemment à ces événements, Inias. Notre Général s'est montrée irréprochable et dévouée à la hiérarchie, et la plupart de mes frères ont... assez mal pris la nouvelle, mais ont fini par l'accepter. C'est pour Uriel que ça a été le plus difficile. Il... les incidents qui ont frappé la Garnison ces derniers millénaires l'ont changé. Le châtiment de Camael lui a fait perdre cette légèreté joyeuse, et ce côté affectueux qu'il avait toujours eu...

Pourquoi lui dis-je tout cela ? Mes pensées s'échappent et prennent vie malgré moi, comme si je les avais contenues trop longtemps.

Je ne devrais pas partager mes pensées. Avec qui que ce soit. Surtout en ce moment.

C'est dangereux.

\- Et toi, Castiel ?

\- Moi ? dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui, confus.

Il m'observe en cillant doucement, ses ailes bien repliées dans son dos.

\- Oui. Tu étais proche de Camael...

Je serre légèrement les poings. Il me faut rester évasif.

\- Camael et moi avions... une histoire, dis-je avec précaution. C'est compliqué.

Inias semble comprendre que je ne souhaite pas en parler, et esquisse un pâle sourire un peu triste.

\- Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, Castiel, je serai de ton côté. Et je ne serai pas le seul. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'envole en un clin d’œil, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et les enseignements que Jésus dispense à ses disciples toujours plus nombreux et fascinés.

Par sa sagesse ou par ses pouvoirs, je ne saurais dire.

 

* * *

Le flanc de la haute colline est tapissé d'une masse compacte d'Humains debout ou assis en tailleur, tous disposés en arc de cercle pour bénéficier d'une vue optimale sur la performance d'orateur de Jésus. Ils sont au moins un ou deux milliers, tous silencieux et concentrés, à absorber le message de paix, d'amour et de tolérance que mon frère déchu leur dispense. A ses pieds sont assis douze apôtres, qu'il a sélectionnés parmi ses disciples favoris pour apprendre son enseignement et pouvoir le répandre à leur tour à l'avenir. Tous l'écoutent avec ferveur et adoration dans leurs yeux, buvant ses paroles.

Une brise tiède fait frémir les feuilles desséchées des arbustes et onduler les pans des tuniques des spectateurs. Les flots de la mer de Galilée scintillent au soleil et ses vagues grignotent la grève. Sous le chant régulier des grillons, des lézards se glissent furtivement sur les roches tièdes.

Jésus semble à l'aise dans son rôle de guide spirituel. Son maintien est si majestueux, son regard si ancien, ses paroles si profondes qu'il me faut parfois m'efforcer de me souvenir que Camael ignore qu'il est un Ange, et qu'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de ses millions d'années d'existence dans la Garnison, ni de toutes les batailles et missions que nous avons remportées. Ni de Caïn.

En l'écoutant captiver son auditoire, je comprends enfin pourquoi la hiérarchie a jugé nécessaire que Camael renaisse parmi les Humains et vive comme l'un d'eux. Nul Ange n'aurait su trouver les mots pour toucher les Humains de la sorte et leur faire aimer Dieu : pour nous, la dévotion ne s'apprend pas. Elle est innée, elle fait partie intégrante de notre essence.

S'il nous avait fallu parler directement aux Humains, nous leur aurions ordonné sans sommation de croire et d'obéir à la Volonté du Seigneur – sans aucune preuve de son existence. Car c'est ce que _nous_ faisons depuis toujours. Jésus, lui, emploie des mots simples, des phrases courtes et imagées qui marquent les esprits des Humains, des exemples qui touchent directement à leur quotidien, à leurs préoccupations de mortels. Il trouve le chemin de leur cœur.

Nul autre que l'Ange de la Joie n'aurait réussi ce tour de force. Sa rébellion mise à part, il a toujours préféré la douceur à la force.

« Je n'ai pas observé les Humains d'aussi près que vous, mais de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir d'eux depuis leur création, je sais d'ores et déjà que le message de Jésus ne sera pas compris.

Je jette un bref coup d’œil à Baradiel qui, les bras croisés, observe le sermon sans enthousiasme, les flammes dansant dans ses yeux écarlates.

Depuis deux mois, la hiérarchie nous a donné de nouvelles directives concernant la mission de surveillance de Jésus. Nous devons désormais être au moins trois à l'observer en permanence, avec des rotations tous les deux ou trois jours selon le planning établi. Aujourd'hui, c'est en compagnie de Baradiel et de Zedekiel que j'observe le moindre des gestes de Jésus.

\- Trop de métaphores, peut-être ? lance Zedekiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ces histoires d'oiseaux et de lis des champs sont un peu obscures. Et quelle idée de promettre aux cœurs purs qu'ils verront Dieu ! Tout le monde sait bien que seuls les Archanges ont le privilège de voir Père et de Lui parler.

\- Cela, Jésus l'ignore, j'objecte d'un ton neutre. Il ne sait du Paradis que ce que la hiérarchie nous a dit de lui transmettre via les songes.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de la formulation du message, le coupe Baradiel. Le problème viendra de l'interprétation qu'en feront ceux qui l'écoutent.

Zedekiel le regarde en clignant des yeux d'un air profondément perplexe, mais les détourne vivement lorsque Baradiel le fixe sans ciller. Même après toutes ces années, Zedekiel a toujours du mal à soutenir ce regard flamboyant et qui se meut comme une coulée de lave incandescente.

\- Si Dieu a choisi de transmettre ce message aux Humains, c'est qu'Il sait qu'ils sont prêts à l'entendre et le comprendre, dis-je avec assurance.

Car pour sacrifier un Ange, même rebelle, Père est forcément sûr de ce qu'Il fait. J'ai Foi en Son plan. Le plan est juste.

\- Quand bien même serait-il compris par ceux qui l'écoutent en ce moment, il suffira de deux ou trois générations pour que le message soit déformé ou perdu. Les Humains sont ainsi.

Baradiel souffle ces mots sur le ton d'un constat, sans colère ni mépris, et reprend son observation impassible.

A ma gauche, Zedekiel pousse un soupir.

\- Quel dommage que les Humains vivent si peu longtemps. S'ils vivaient au moins un millénaire ou deux, sans doute seraient-ils moins ignorants. Camael, s'il reste en bonne santé, devrait mourir de vieillesse au bout.. d'un siècle, en étant optimistes ?

\- Certains des élus de Dieu ont vécu bien plus longtemps, dis-je tout bas. J'espère seulement qu'il vivra une vie longue et heureuse et qu'il réussira dans sa mission.

\- Je prie Dieu tous les jours pour qu'il trouve dans sa vie mortelle le pardon et la paix qu'il n'a pu trouver parmi nous. »

Il ferme ses yeux d'un bleu glacé et joint ses quatre mains. Sa Grâce s'illumine alors que sa prière s'élève vers le ciel en un chant silencieux. Je le rejoins dans sa prière avec ferveur.

Baradiel, lui, reste immobile et silencieux.

 

* * *

Anna se faufile au sein de la foule mouvante avec aisance. Mis à part son maintien raide et son regard fixe qui ne cille jamais, il serait ardu pour un Humain de deviner que cette vieille femme au teint mat et au visage buriné par les années renferme une puissante entité vieille de plusieurs millions d'années – le Général de la Garnison, de surcroît.

Pour nous qui observons le déroulement de l'opération de haut, Anna se distingue clairement au sein de la multitude d'Humains qui défilent dans les ruelles de Jérusalem. Son véritable visage apparaît en transparence, comme une ombre lumineuse superposée à celui de son réceptacle, et ses ailes blanches fantomatiques dépassent largement dans son dos. Les passants les traversent sans même en avoir conscience.

_**« Très bien ma jolie. Il se trouve à quelques mètres de toi. Approche-toi, pose ta main sur son épaule et dis-lui que tu as besoin de son aide. Invente un truc larmoyant. Ces bons samaritains qui suivent Jésus sont toujours prêts à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.** _

Zachariah est au plus près de la scène : Anna marche littéralement entre ses jambes. Nous, soldats de la Garnison, formons un cercle plus large autour de Jérusalem. Ou plutôt, seuls quelques soldats parmi la Garnison sont présents : Hester, Balthazar, Ephra, Miz et moi. Un lourd silence s'étire entre nous, et les quelques regards tendus que nous échangeons attestent du choc que nous a donné la nouvelle que nous ont annoncée Anna et Zachariah quelques minutes plus tôt.

Anna a jugé préférable de ne pas convier les autres soldats de la Garnison. Par mesure de sécurité. Elle craignait qu'ils ne s'emportent ou se rebellent à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Seul Balthazar ne semble pas surpris. Après tout, il est dans la confidence depuis au moins un siècle. Il était probablement au courant avant même la naissance de Jésus.

Zachariah esquisse un rictus en coin et secoue la tête d'un air moqueur.

\- _**Oh et par pitié Anna, ne tire pas une telle tronche. Tu vas nous l'effrayer, le pauvre petit. Un peu d'émotion, des larmes dans les yeux, de la comédie, du grandiose, voilà ce que je veux voir ! Une fois que tu l'auras isolé dans un coin désert tu pourras reprendre ton attitude de statue, va.**_

Le corps replet de la vieille femme se fige légèrement et elle jette un regard de frustration vers le ciel – vers nous – avant d'accélérer le pas et de poser la main sur l'épaule de l'apôtre le plus proche de Jésus : Judas Iscariote.

Anna fait de toute évidence de louables efforts pour paraître un peu plus humaine, mais sa pâle imitation d'émotion est un échec flagrant. Son maintien reste raide et sa voix est un fil monotone, ce qui rend son discours de détresse peu crédible. Douloureux à regarder, même. Voir notre Général dans une situation pareille... Balthazar se plaque même une main sur le visage avec un marmonnement scandalisé et une pose un brin théâtrale.

\- _**C'était parfaitement pitoyable, Anna**_ , lâche Zachariah d'une voix traînante. _**Mais peu importe, le nigaud te suit, c'est l'essentiel. Amène-le dans la ruelle déserte comme convenu.**_

Les trois orbes d'un bleu sombre aux reflets de glace de Zachariah suivent Anna et Judas avec une attention à la fois aiguë et nonchalante.

J'entends parler de Zachariah depuis une éternité, et c'est la première fois que je le vois en personne. A l'époque où j'observais les Humains encore couverts de fourrure apprendre tout juste à se tenir sur deux pattes au lieu de quatre – je maintiens qu'ils tentaient de nous imiter, étant donné que nous ne nous cachions pas encore à leurs yeux – la tentative de rébellion et le redressement de Zachariah avaient eu un retentissement énorme. A ma connaissance, il est le tout premier Ange à avoir contesté un ordre. Et le premier à avoir subi un redressement.

En l'observant du coin de l’œil, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il regrette sa rébellion, ou s'il regrette ses dinosaures – tout comme moi, il m'arrive parfois de regretter encore la race alternative des Humains qui était si prometteuse...

Un éternel rictus anime son visage d'un air condescendant et assuré. Son maintien est raide, mais sa Grâce fluide. A le voir, rien ne laisserait deviner que le doute l'ait habité un jour.

Pour que le chef de la totalité des divisions chargées des créations vivantes de Père se déplace pour faire du basique travail de terrain, c'est que la manœuvre est essentielle et que la hiérarchie souhaite s'assurer d'une réussite totale.

Anna s'est isolée dans la ruelle avec Judas. Celui-ci se tourne vers elle, la compassion dans ses yeux se muant en perplexité. Le visage d'emprunt du Général est figé et neutre, et ses yeux perçants fixent l'objectif de sa mission avec une détermination sans faille. Le corps qu'elle investit a beau être usé comme la grève par le roulis du temps, il dégage une puissance bien plus écrasante que sa forme réelle. Sans doute que sa Grâce, concentrée et fluidifiée dans si peu d'espace, gagne ainsi en force et intensité.

Il me semble que cela doit être inconfortable, de se sentir comprimé dans un minuscule assemblage organique aux prises avec les effets du temps. Je n'ai jamais posé la question – ni à Balthazar, ni à mes frères et sœurs qui ont pris des hôtes ponctuellement au cours de ce dernier millénaire.

\- _**Bien ma jolie, mettons-lui en plein la vue**_ , lance Zachariah avec un rictus et un ton faussement enthousiaste. _**Commence donc par un peu de vent pour faire trembler les tuiles et voler la poussière.**_

Anna s'exécute – les pans de leurs vêtements se mettent à claquer en se plaquant contre leurs corps. Judas tressaille, effrayé en tâchant de protéger ses yeux de la poussière avec ses bras. Anna élève sa voix puissante et monocorde pour se présenter comme un Ange du Seigneur.

\- _**Les ailes**_ , intervient alors Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Je vous le rappelle à chaque fois. N'oubliez pas les ailes. Ça en jette et il n'y a que ça pour leur couper la chique, aux Humains.**_

\- _**Bien vu, Balthazar,**_ concède Zachariah. _**Anna, tu as entendu, exhibe donc ton joli plumage avec un petit éclair pour qu'il ne puisse pas le manquer.**_

Anna prend une profonde inspiration en déployant ses larges ailes immatérielles. D'épais nuages noirs lourds d'eau et d'électricité s'amassent brusquement dans le ciel rosé de cette soirée de printemps. Le grondement du tonnerre roule dans le ciel, et l'éclair strie violemment les airs non loin de nous. La lumière éclabousse le corps d'emprunt de Anna et projette sur le mur de la ruelle l'ombre imposante de ses ailes. Judas tombe à genoux en tremblant de tous ses membres et se prosterne si bas que son front en touche le sol poussiéreux.

\- _**Maintenant, répète après moi : Relève-toi Judas et réjouis-toi, car Dieu t'a choisi pour accomplir Sa volonté.**_

Anna répète consciencieusement ce que lui dicte Zachariah, mot pour mot.

\- _**Tu es l'apôtre le plus proche et le plus dévoué de Jésus, Fils de Dieu. Et tu seras celui qui le trahira et le livrera à sa mort. Dans une semaine, tu guideras les hommes des grands prêtres et des Pharisiens jusqu'à Jésus afin qu'ils l'emportent et le livrent à la justice romaine.**_

La gloire croissante de Jésus a fait naître bien des rancunes et envies dans le cœur des hommes, et nombreux sont ceux qui désirent sa mort. Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais les ennemis de Jésus n'ont pu s'en prendre à lui : soit parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait ni à quoi il ressemblait, soit parce qu'ils n'osaient pas l'attaquer en public devant ses centaines de fidèles disciples.

\- Le trahir et le livrer à sa... ? Jamais je ne ferai ça... J'aime Jésus et jamais je ne le trahirai, se défend Judas d'une voix blanche en se relevant, les jambes flageolantes.

C'est avec une stupéfaction incrédule qu'il dévisage Anna, et même de ma hauteur, j'aperçois sa jugulaire palpiter à un rythme accéléré.

\- _**Tu le feras**_ , insiste Zachariah, doublé aussitôt par Anna, _**car Dieu l'ordonne. Si tu aimes réellement Jésus et son Père, tu ne craindras pas d'être perçu comme un traître, car tu sauras que tu as fait le bien. Jésus sera condamné à mort, montera au Paradis, et son sacrifice sauvera l'Humanité.**_

Judas secoue lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et emplis de panique.

\- Passer pour un traître n'est pas ce qui me dérange, ô Ange, mais je ne peux trahir Jésus. C'est mon ami le plus cher.

Zachariah lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et ça y est, c'est parti pour les sentiments débordants de mièvrerie infâme... nous souffle-t-il avec sarcasme. _**Anna, dis-lui : il ne s'agit pas d'une trahison, mais d'une mission sacrée. Jésus sait déjà que tu es destiné à le trahir. Son sacrifice est nécessaire pour sauver l'Humanité de ses péchés.**_ Ah ah ! Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ? nous lance-t-il avec un ricanement sarcastique. Voilà qui fera très bien dans mon rapport à la hiérarchie. Ils apprécient tout ce qui est onirique et mystérieux. C'est, après tout, la marque de fabrique de Père.

Je détourne les yeux en silence.

Lorsque Anna et Zachariah nous ont convoqués sans convier le reste de la Garnison aujourd'hui, ils nous ont révélé le sort qui attend Camael – une mort prématurée et cruelle – et que nous devons garder secret jusqu'au moment fatidique. L'information doit rester confidentielle aussi longtemps que possible, car la hiérarchie – non, _Dieu_ – craint que Uriel, Rachel ou tout autre Ange ne se rebelle et fasse échouer la mission avant qu'elle n'aboutisse.

Que Anna et le Seigneur me considèrent comme l'un des soldats les plus fiables et loyaux m'aurait, en temps normal, empli de fierté. Mais je ne ressens rien, si ce n'est un vide et un malaise diffus. Je peine encore à réaliser que le dernier de mes espoirs pour mon frère s'est effondré comme tous les autres. Il ne reviendra pas dans la Garnison, ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs, et subira une mort atroce.

Et il le sait.

Zachariah lui a annoncé sa mort et la trahison de Judas depuis des années, paraît-il. Sans même savoir qu'il est sacrifié par ses propres frères, Jésus l'a humblement accepté. Sans question ni hésitation, comme seul un Ange sait obéir. J'aimerais pouvoir épargner à mon frère la terrible agonie qui l'attend. Camael est un soldat de la Garnison. Un Ange du Seigneur. Puisqu'il est condamné, la moindre des choses serait de lui offrir une mort décente, rapide et efficace.

Je commence à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à sauver Caïn de l'emprise du Paradis. Si seulement il existait un moyen d'en faire de même avec lui...

A nos pieds, Judas éclate en sanglots en promettant à Anna qu'il obéira puis s'éloigne le visage strié de larmes amères. Sa silhouette abattue disparaît dans la foule.

\- _**Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile, non, Anna ? Voilà qui est bon – très bon, même – pour ton avancement dans les échelons. J'en toucherai un mot à la prochaine réunion annuelle. Encore quatre petits échelons et tu montes en grade, ma jolie...**_

Zachariah nous sourit d'un air satisfait en déployant ses ailes.

\- Soldats, ce fut un plaisir. A la revoyure ! »

Un bruissement soyeux de plumes, et Zachariah disparaît dans le ciel menaçant qui continue de vomir des éclairs, bientôt suivis de trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur la cité. Le Général reste immobile, ses cheveux blancs se plaquant sur son visage d'emprunt sillonné de rides. Elle serre les poings et fixe le sol sans un mot, avec un regard vibrant de colère impuissante.

 

* * *

La brise nocturne se glisse entre les arbres du mont des Oliviers et fait frémir leur riche feuillage baigné des rayons argentés de la lune. Tout est si calme, et seule la prière à voix basse de Jésus s'élève par-dessus les respirations paisibles de ses disciples endormis dans l'herbe. Il s'adresse à Dieu avec dévotion, désireux de Lui obéir et d'accomplir Sa volonté.

De notre hauteur, nous suivons des yeux la progression des hommes armés de lances qui tiennent des torches enflammées dans la pénombre, formant un long serpent de feu qui serpente sur le chemin. A leur tête, Judas les guide droit vers le jardin de Gethsémani où sont réunis Jésus et ses apôtres, et annonce tout bas qu'ils devront arrêter celui qu'il embrassera, car ce sera celui qu'ils cherchent.

A leur approche, les arbres déploient des ombres qui se tordent et se meuvent comme des entrailles à la lueur des torches. Jésus se relève lentement et son regard serein se fixe sur Judas. A ses pieds, ses disciples se réveillent un à un et se lèvent à leur tour avec confusion. A l'exception d'un seul qui continue de ronfler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit secoué et tiré de son sommeil sans ménagement.

Le visage de Judas est neutre lorsqu'il s'avance d'un pas raide, bien que ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Ses mains se posent sur les épaules de Jésus et leurs lèvres se frôlent un instant – instant qui suffit aux hommes pour empoigner leurs armes et de se précipiter vers leur cible.

Un enchevêtrement de cris et de bruits sourds s'ensuit : tandis que Judas s'écarte avec un regard hanté, les apôtres défendent leur maître avec ferveur et violence. Le sang gicle lorsque l'oreille droite d'un des gardes tombe tranchée au sol, maculant l'herbe grasse d'éclaboussures écarlates.

« Remets ton glaive au fourreau, le réprimande Jésus d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Les apôtres cessent de se battre et regardent avec un air perdu et désespéré mon frère frôler le front de l'homme blessé de deux doigts joints, le guérissant instantanément.

\- Si j'ai besoin de protection, c'est mon Père qui s'en chargera, achève-t-il d'une voix douce en tendant ses mains pour se laisser ligoter.

Terrifiés, les apôtres s'enfuient, poursuivis par les soldats armés qui arrêtent et ligotent toute personne se trouvant sur leur passage. Car des badauds, attirés par le bruit et la lumière, se sont réunis pour assouvir leur curiosité. L'un d'eux, uniquement vêtu d'un long drap blanc, tente de s'échapper, et les gardes ne parviennent à saisir qu'un pan du tissu qui leur reste en main. L'homme s'enfuit nu dans la nuit, son pénis et son scrotum ballottant librement entre ses cuisses.

Le Général s'envole sans un mot en constatant que la mission est remplie, visiblement pressée de quitter les lieux. Elle est bientôt suivie de Balthazar qui marmonne quelque chose à propos d'une réunion barbante. Le bruissement soyeux de leurs ailes résonne quelques secondes dans le silence tandis que les soldats emportent sans ménagement Jésus sous le regard douloureux de Judas, seul resté sur place.

\- Uriel finira par découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard... Nous ne pourrons pas lui cacher tout cela pour l'éternité.

La voix songeuse de Ephra m'a tiré de ma contemplation, et nous levons tous les yeux vers elle.

\- Il suffit qu'il l'apprenne _après_ la mort de Jésus, afin d'éliminer tout risque de rébellion ou de sabotage de la mission, dis-je d'un ton que j'espère neutre et détaché.

\- Vivement qu'on en finisse, articule Hester avec lassitude. Garder le secret et justifier nos absences devient de plus en plus difficile. Dans la division des animaux terrestres, les Anges sont d'un tempérament curieux, et mon silence ne fait qu'embraser leur intérêt pour mes déplacements.

\- Je comprends qu'Uriel ait été mis à l'écart de la mission – il s'y est violemment opposé depuis le début – et pour les trois nouveaux, je comprends aussi que Anna ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais... les autres ? soupire Ephra. Pourquoi exclure également Levanael, Rachel, Htmorda ou Zedekiel ? Ne sont-ils pas aussi loyaux et dévoués que nous ? Pourquoi _nous_?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je suis coupé par Miz.

Miz, dont je pourrais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il a pris la parole de lui-même. Sans compter, bien sûr, toutes ses invitations à observer les absurdités des Humains.

\- Parce que de tous les soldats de la Garnison, nous sommes les seuls qui obéissons et obéirons toujours aveuglément aux ordres les plus absurdes et cruels, que ce soit par dévotion, désinvolture ou terreur. »

Nous échangeons tous un regard lourd de non-dits, puis détournons les yeux en contemplant ces paroles – à qui d'entre nous s'appliquent ces termes ? Autrefois, j'aurais pu penser sans aucune hésitation que seule la dévotion me motive. Mais à présent... ma dévotion s'est si bien imprégnée de terreur que je ne parviens quasiment plus à les distinguer l'une de l'autre.

Silencieux, Jésus l'est aussi, tandis qu'il marche escorté de gardes hostiles, la lueur des torches dessinant sur son visage grave des ombres mouvantes et expressives.

Resté sur les lieux désertés, à l'ombre des arbres, Judas s'effondre au sol en sanglots silencieux. Les trente pièces d'argent glissent de sa main ouverte et se répandent au sol avec un tintement sinistre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Père, pardonne-leur, car ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font »
> 
>  
> 
> [NdA : Petite précision pour votre culture générale : dans la Bible, Judas, pris de remords, rend l'argent et se pend à un arbre. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée qu'il a été forcé.]


	22. Dernière mission sur terre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Camael renaît en tant que Jésus pour enseigner la Foi aux Humains. Lorsque la nouvelle se répand que sa Grâce a été détruite et qu'il mourra en Humain, de nombreux Anges se rebellent et sont envoyés en redressement. Jésus grandit en oubliant quelle est sa vraie nature, et s'attire des fidèles par ses miracles et sermons. La Garnison, sous l'ordre de Zachariah, oblige Judas à le vendre à ses ennemis.
> 
> ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre comporte quelques passages un peu difficiles, même si j'ai évité au maximum de mettre trop de détails. (D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un surveille mes recherches sur Internet, je vais passer pour une grosse psychopathe)

Les voix humaines s'enchevêtrent en un amas confus de murmures qui rampent au-dessus de la foule compacte. Le soleil matinal caresse de ses rayons toutes ces têtes qui ne remuent que pour échanger quelques paroles. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur l'estrade vide.

Balthazar, Miz, Hester, Ephra et Anna ont infiltré la foule dans le corps de réceptacles, et je suis le seul à conserver mon apparence originelle – d'une part, parce que l'instant est trop critique et prioritaire pour que la hiérarchie perde du temps à me former à la possession, et surtout parce qu'on a besoin de moi pour observer de haut et modifier temporairement les souvenirs de certains Humains dans la foule, voire de les rendre muets si nécessaire.

Le succès de cette mission dépend principalement de moi. Et si l'objectif n'était pas de s'assurer de la condamnation à mort de mon frère, je m'en serais senti honoré.

Accroupi au-dessus de la foule, j'observe mes frères et sœurs se placer à des endroits stratégiques afin d'être en mesure de l'influencer. Car les Humains ont cette tendance à se laisser aveuglément entraîner par l'avis de la majorité. Il est de coutume dans cette contrée, durant la Pâque, que le gouverneur libère un condamné désigné par la foule : notre mission est d'empêcher la libération de Jésus à tout prix.

Tout en laissant ma main lumineuse graviter au-dessus des Humains, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les procédés qu'on me somme d'employer sont contraires au principe même de libre-arbitre que glorifiait pourtant Dieu autrefois, lorsque Adam et Ève n'étaient encore que des enfants. Peut-être que Baradiel avait raison, et que le libre-arbitre n'est qu'une mode passagère. Dieu s'en serait-Il déjà lassé ?

Ma Grâce perle au bout de mes doigts translucides, sous forme de lumière liquide qui frôle brièvement les âmes, les explorant une à une. J'épargne les Humains qui ne connaissent pas mon frère, et me concentre sur ses anciens disciples ou sympathisants. Une simple torsion sur leurs souvenirs suffit à les ternir, les fausser ou les inverser. C'est si facile.

Le libre-arbitre n'est qu'une illusion dérisoire. Une belle notion que la hiérarchie brandit ou dénigre selon ses intérêts. Les Humains sont, comme nous, assujettis à la volonté du Seigneur et des plans qu'Il fait appliquer par les Sœurs du Destin. La seule différence est que eux, l'ignorent.

Jésus aurait dû ajouter à son sermon _Heureux les simples d'esprit, car ils se croiront libres_.

Une rumeur enfle et s'élève dans la foule alors qu'apparaît sur l'estrade le gouverneur, Ponce Pilate, drapé dans sa toge blanche. Derrière lui, les gardes empoignent fermement deux hommes dénudés, dont mon frère que je reconnais immédiatement car nulle âme ne brille en lui : seulement vêtu d'un pagne, il garde la tête baissée avec un air résigné, et son regard trop ancien et fixe pour être humain paraît lointain. La peau de ses poignets ligotés est irritée et meurtrie, et son corps comme son visage présentent des marques de coups violacées ou bleutées.

Je réprime une vague brûlante de colère à l'idée que des Humains aient osé lever la main sur mon frère. Savent-ils seulement à _qui_ ils ont affaire ? Même privé de sa Grâce, Camael est un Ange – ces Humains devraient se prosterner devant lui avec crainte et le respecter. Il nous suffirait d'un seul geste pour anéantir cette ville...

Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Et c'est en raison de ma loyauté et de ma dévotion que j'ai été choisi pour accomplir la mission. La colère est inutile, et Camael va subir encore bien des souffrances avant sa mort. Je suis un bon fils, et je ne décevrai pas mon Père.

Ponce Pilate lève les bras pour imposer le silence, et prend la parole d'un ton grave :

« Comme il est d'usage chez vous que je relâche quelqu'un au moment de la Pâque, je vous donne le choix entre deux hommes. On m'a amené Jésus Christ, qu'on appelle aussi le Messie, fils de Dieu, ou encore roi des Juifs, et pour ma part, je ne trouve contre lui aucun chef d'accusation. Ou bien Jésus Barrabas, un brigand notoire qui a tué un homme lors d'une émeute. Qui voulez-vous que je relâche ?

\- Barrabas !

C'était Ephra, dans son corps d'emprunt de femme, qui a élevé haut et fort la voix.

Surpris, Ponce Pilate abaisse les bras en observant l'océan de têtes qu'il domine de sa hauteur. Aussitôt, Anna, Balthazar et Miz se mettent eux aussi à scander le nom du brigand.

\- Barrabas !

\- Libère Barrabas !

\- Barrabas !

Quelques Humains joignent leur voix à celles de mes frères et sœurs, et je réduis au silence deux disciples de Jésus qui, malgré leurs souvenirs altérés, tentent de crier le nom de leur maître. Tout en m'efforçant de ne pas réfléchir à ce que je suis en train d'accomplir, je glisse mes doigts d'Humain en Humain pour déformer ou voiler de manière éphémère les souvenirs liés aux miracles et à la sagesse de Jésus. Bientôt, toute la foule scande en chœur le nom de Barrabas.

Ponce Pilate, visiblement perplexe, fait un signe de la main, et le silence tombe à nouveau.

\- Très bien. Je vais relâcher Barrabas. Que dois-je faire de Jésus Christ ?

\- Qu'il soit crucifié ! A mort ! A mort ! crient les soldats de la Garnison d'une seule voix, bientôt suivis par les Humains que je n'ai même plus besoin de galvaniser.

Une fois de plus, l'humanité me prouve sa soif de sang en situation de groupe. Je ne suis pas surpris.

Ponce Pilate fronce les sourcils, l'air tout à fait incrédule à présent.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé en cet homme qui mérite condamnation. Je comptais seulement lui infliger un châtiment et le relâcher...

\- Crucifie-le ! hurle la foule déchaînée.

Si les cris de mes frères et sœurs sont puissants, j'aperçois leurs ailes se crisper dans leurs dos et leurs poings se serrer. Une lueur effrayée se glisse à présent dans les yeux du gouverneur à la vue de cette masse vociférante qui réclame le sang de mon frère avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

\- Pourquoi ? Quel mal a donc fait cet homme ?

Pour toute réponse, les clameurs vont croissant, tournant presque à la révolte populaire, et Ponce Pilate finit par se résigner. Barrabas, euphorique, est relâché dans la foule, tandis qu'une bassine d'eau est apportée au gouverneur qui se lave lentement les mains.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable du sang de cet homme, c'est votre affaire.

\- _**Mission accomplie**_ , résonne le murmure de Anna dans ma tête.

Les disciples les plus dévoués de Jésus sortent peu à peu de leur transe, alors que leurs souvenirs reprennent progressivement leur forme originelle. Ils se figent d'un air horrifié au milieu de tous ces hommes et femmes emportés par la fièvre massive de soif de sang qui vocifèrent leur haine, y compris et surtout ceux qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Jésus auparavant.

Il est si facile pour les Humains de haïr ou craindre ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et d'adopter l'avis de la majorité.

J'aperçois Anna lever la tête vers moi et me lancer un regard saisissant d'impuissance résignée, avant de se rendre invisible aux yeux mortels comme les autres soldats de la Garnison. La foule en délire ne remarque même pas leur disparition, et l'instant d'après, les Anges se déplacent en un clin d’œil pour venir se percher sur ma main. Je me relève lentement, et ensemble, nous baissons les yeux vers Camael que les gardes affublent d'une couronne d'épines qui s'enfoncent dans la peau de son crâne et de son front. Le sang d'un rouge foncé ruisselle sur son visage et son cou, rendant ses cheveux et sa barbe poisseux. C'est à peine si notre frère tressaille lorsqu'il est attaché à une colonne basse et qu'un bourreau fait claquer sur la peau nue de son dos un fouet à lanières de cuir lisses et munies de balles de plomb et de crochets acérés.

\- Rituel barbare... murmure Ephra sans détourner les yeux.

Aucun cri ne lui échappe alors que Jésus ferme les yeux et serre la mâchoire. Le bourreau multiplie ses coups sous les encouragements de la foule et des gardes hilares, et la peau meurtrie du dos supplicié s'écorche par endroits et cède en un claquement, formant quelques longues déchirures suintantes de sang.

\- Vous pouvez ramener leurs hôtes chez eux, et revenir sous votre forme réelle. Castiel et moi restons ici pour surveiller, annonce Anna d'une voix mesurée.

Mes frères et sœurs disparaissent aussitôt, et le silence tombe entre le Général et moi. Au sol, le bourreau a cessé son office, mais les gardes multiplient leurs railleries, puis affublent mon frère d'un long manteau écarlate.

Ma Grâce se contracte douloureusement.

\- Cas'...

Mes yeux quittent le triste spectacle et se posent sur Anna, qui, au creux de ma main, lève un visage grave vers moi avec un regard que je ne saurais décrire. Son hôte est une jeune Humaine vêtue d'une longue robe bleue et d'un châle blanc qui couvre à demi sa tête.

Elle me scrute sans ciller un long moment, puis détourne les yeux d'un air terriblement las.

\- Rien. Oublie ça.

J'acquiesce sans comprendre, perplexe.

\- Comptes-tu rester dans ton hôte, Anna ?

Elle me tourne le dos pour observer Jésus, ses ailes crispées. Lorsqu'elle me répond, sa voix d'emprunt est à nouveau ferme et assurée :

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé, je pourrais en avoir encore besoin.

Des bruissements soyeux d'ailes se font soudain entendre autour de nous. Ephra, Miz, Balthazar et Hester sont revenus sous leur forme véritable.

\- Finissons-en, déclare le Général. Camael sera mort d'ici le crépuscule. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer à présent, c'est éviter une révolte au Paradis. »

 

* * *

« Je vous ai spécialement recommandés à la hiérarchie comme des soldats inébranlables à la loyauté exemplaire. Je compte sur vous pour être dignes de la confiance qui est placée en vous, et ne pas laisser vos sympathies personnelles interférer avec la mission !

Juchée sur mon épaule, le Général s'adresse à nous avec un ton autoritaire. Son discours est rythmé par le bruit sourd et sordide des marteaux frappant les longs clous qui transpercent et déchirent chair et os. Cris de douleur et ondes chargées de souffrance s'élèvent jusqu'à nous.

\- La mission est d'empêcher quiconque, Humains ou Anges, de libérer Jésus. Ses disciples vont sans doute faire une tentative. Nos frères ignorent pour l'instant ce qu'il est en train de subir, mais l'information risque de se répandre comme une traînée de poudre d'un instant à l'autre. Cela fait déjà un jour que la hiérarchie interdit aux Anges de le visiter comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, et certains ont déjà des suspicions. Sans compter que la moitié de la Garnison est tenue à l'écart avec une un prétexte fallacieux. Si des Anges rebelles vous attaquent, votre rôle est de les repousser et de prévenir immédiatement Michael ou Raphaël qui se chargeront de les neutraliser. A vos postes, soldats !

Je remarque qu'Anna n'a pas une seule fois mentionné le nom de Père. Pas une seule fois.

Nous nous plaçons en cercle silencieux autour de la colline, aux aguets. Je glisse un regard en coin sur Anna qui se tient toujours sur mon épaule : son visage d'emprunt est dur et fermé, tandis que le vent fait claquer sa robe, ses cheveux et son châle.

Après avoir gravi la haute colline en portant sa croix avec l'aide d'un passant, Jésus s'est effondré au sol. Et à présent, les gardes qui lui ont arraché son manteau écarlate l'allongent sur sa croix. La pointe rouillée et émoussée du clou – qui a sans doute été déjà utilisé de nombreuses fois – se presse sur l'un de ses poignets et le marteau s'abat, l'enfonçant d'un seul coup et arrachant un cri de douleur à notre frère. Le sang sombre ruisselle tandis que vient le tour de son autre poignet, puis de ses pieds superposés. Le bourreau doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour marteler le clou en brisant les os des pieds, ruisselant à grosses gouttes sous le soleil ardent de midi.

_**\- Je ne peux pas regarder ça, c'est insoutenable. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été laissée en paix dans ma division ? Je pourrais être en train de surveiller de paisibles animaux qui ne tuent que pour se nourrir, au lieu de... de... Vos fichus Humains sont vraiment dégénérés pour faire subir de pareilles choses à leurs semblables !** _

Je tourne la tête vers Hester qui me glisse un regard en coin, ses yeux gris plissés. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête, et elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Elle ne s'adressait qu'à moi par la pensée, procédé d'ordinaire employé pour les missions ou échanges d'informations. La procédure veut qu'un supérieur hiérarchique soit contacté au préalable pour contrôler et valider le message, mais Miz a souvent contourné cette règle, et à présent Hester aussi.

Je lui renvoie son regard longuement avant de baisser les yeux. Je n'ai rien à lui répondre. A quoi bon exprimer mes regrets et ma peine ? Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, car c'est la volonté du Seigneur. J'ai Foi en Père, et ne peux me permettre d'être en colère contre Lui pour ce qu'Il fait subir à mon frère. Car le Plan est juste : je ne suis simplement pas en mesure de le comprendre.

J'observe les croix être dressées et plantées fermement au sol, les orteils des suppliciés frôlant presque le sol. Jésus, les genoux légèrement repliés, serre les dents et tente de soulager la douleur du poids de son corps qui tire sur ses poignets sanglants, et ne peut pour ce faire que reporter ce poids sur ses pieds cloués. Aveuglé par le soleil qui le frappe de plein fouet, il ferme les yeux, des filets de sang dévalant le long de son front et ses tempes. Du sang, il en coule également de ses poignets, glissant le long de ses bras. Son corps tremblant est luisant de sueur glacée, et il respire déjà avec difficulté. Je serre les poings lorsqu'un garde lui enfonce la pointe de sa lance dans le flanc. J'ai vu, au cours de ces centaines de milliers d'années, l'esprit fertile des Humains œuvrer pour inventer des manières toujours plus cruelles de tuer leurs semblables en repoussant l'instant de la mort pour prolonger les souffrances, mais celle-ci est probablement l'une des plus terribles. S'il ne meurt pas d'asphyxie d'ici le crépuscule, je sais que les gardes lui briseront les jambes à coups de massue pour l'empêcher de se soutenir sur ses pieds meurtris. Je le sais, car ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à ce type d'exécution. Mais il est bien plus difficile de rester stoïque lorsque c'est mon propre frère qui la subit.

\- Père, pardonne-leur, car ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, s'élève la voix de Camael jusqu'à nous, alors que les gardes et passants le raillent.

\- Soldats ! lance soudain le Général. Disciples armés en vue sur la côte ouest, neutralisez-les immédiatement. Soyez inventifs. Une dysenterie, une rupture intestinale, une amnésie passagère, une migraine, une illusion, peu importe, du moment que vous les laissez en vie.

Je m'accroupis et tends la main vers la troupe d'une centaine de disciples qui gravit la colline, et les doigts de Hester et Miz frôlent les miens alors que nous détournons les hommes de leur objectif un à un. Notre mission en Égypte aurait été bien plus simple si on nous avait laissé influencer Pharaon avec ce même type de méthodes...

\- Marie aussi est là, avec deux femmes, annonce Ephra en plissant les yeux. Doit-on les arrêter elles aussi ?

\- Non ! répond Anna avec précipitation, sa main se plaquant sur mon cou comme pour se maintenir droite. Non... Laisse-les passer.

Le Général observe fixement les trois femmes se diriger en larmes vers Jésus, et je n'avais jamais vu son regard aussi intense et... _fasciné_.

Soudain, elle porte deux doigts à sa tempe en fronçant les sourcils – la voir s'exprimer à travers des expressions faciales humaines au lieu de sa Grâce est troublant – et s'arrache à sa contemplation de la mère biologique de Jésus avec un air alarmé.

\- Poursuivez la mission sans moi, je dois les arrêter immédiatement... je dois l'arrêter avant que...

\- Arrêter qui ?

Mais Anna a déjà disparu de mon épaule en un claquement d'ailes précipité.

Miz se relève en regardant placidement les disciples de Jésus se disperser dans la confusion la plus totale.

\- … Uriel, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Uriel ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Miz ne répond rien et croise les bras en reprenant son poste. Je jette un œil à Balthazar dont le silence inhabituel pourrait presque faire oublier sa présence. Ses yeux tourmaline fixent Camael l'un air grave et pensif, et trois de ses bras sont croisés tandis que sa quatrième main soutient sa tête. Il me semble que c'est la première fois que sa bouche est totalement invisible sur son visage, étant donné qu'il ne sourit ni ne prononce un mot.

Nous nous crispons soudain lorsqu'un filet continu de centaines de milliers de voix se déverse comme un torrent furieux dans nos têtes, et que l'air se charge d'électricité.

\- Le soleil... souffle Hester avec stupéfaction, la tête levée vers le ciel.

\- J'ai pas signé pour ces conneries, grommelle Balthazar, mais sa voix manque de sa nonchalance habituelle.

Je lève moi aussi la tête, et sens mes yeux s'écarquiller malgré moi. L'astre solaire est en train de disparaître, d'être réduit à néant, comme effacé de la réalité physique. L'obscurité s'abat sur la Terre comme une nappe d'encre. Seul l'éclat de notre propre Grâce et les myriades d'étoiles dans la voûte céleste éclairent à présent les alentours.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une éclipse. Le Soleil a bel et bien disparu.

Et le Général qui ne revient pas...

Je déploie mes ailes et fais apparaître ma lame dans ma main, en position défensive.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, dis-je d'un ton neutre en scrutant les environs.

Nous formons un cercle rapproché, tous armés et dos à Jésus sur sa croix. Une nuée de silhouettes rayonnantes apparaît à l'horizon et nous rejoint en l'espace de deux secondes à peine. Des Anges. Au moins une centaine à première vue, peut-être deux cent. Ils s'arrêtent devant nous, et une dizaine d'entre eux se posent à terre, tandis que les autres se maintiennent dans les airs, leurs ailes blanches largement déployées.

\- Frères, annonce d'une voix calme l'un des Anges en avançant d'un pas. Nous sommes venus libérer Camael des griffes des Humains. Rejoignez notre cause : nous sommes une famille, nous devons nous entraider.

Je redresse la tête et plisse les yeux en déployant mes ailes d'un air aussi menaçant que possible.

\- Non, dis-je en serrant plus fort ma lame dans ma main. Camael doit mourir aujourd'hui. Ce sont les ordres. Et les ordres sont les ordres.

Tout en parlant, je m'empresse de transmettre mon appel au travers de ma Grâce, à l'attention des Archanges et Anna : _ **Michael. Raphaël. Nous sommes attaqués par des Anges qui veulent libérer Camael. Demande de renforts immédiats.**_

L'Ange incline légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air peiné et déçu.

\- Alors les ordres sont mauvais. Écoutez et réfléchissez avant de refuser. Nous allons ouvrir une autre ère. Les choses sont en train de changer. Le Paradis entier se révolte en ce moment même : nous sommes déjà presque cent mille à attaquer de toute part, et ce n'est que le début.

Je dois les distraire en paroles jusqu'à ce qu'un Archange vienne nous prêter main-forte. Car d'un point de vue strictement stratégique, nous n'avons aucune chance de vaincre deux cent Anges hostiles qui nous encerclent alors que nous ne sommes que cinq soldats de niveau ordinaire en combat.

\- Vous vous révoltez contre _Dieu_? s'étrangle d'indignation Hester.

L'Ange plisse ses yeux turquoise et lève lentement un bras pour pointer du doigt Jésus, derrière moi, qui émet un sourd gémissement de douleur en tentant de se redresser sur ses pieds cloués afin de soulager ses poignets déchirés et son thorax comprimé.

\- Nous nous révoltons contre _ça,_ crache-t-il d'une voix plus agressive. Assez perdu de temps. Nous ne vous souhaitons aucun mal, alors n'interférez pas.

\- Si Père ne vous châtie pas Lui-même, les Archanges s'en chargeront. Vous n'avez aucune chance, lance Ephra. Repentez-vous !

Mais les Anges ne l'écoutent déjà plus. L'éclat farouche de leurs corps lumineux se reflète sur leurs lames brandies.

\- Libérons Camael ! crie l'Ange aux yeux turquoise en se ruant sur moi.

Nos lames s'entrechoquent avec fracas juste devant nos yeux, et je le repousse brusquement, tendant une aile derrière moi pour les empêcher d'approcher de leur objectif. Un autre Ange m'attaque par la gauche, et je l'abats au sol d'un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Une dizaine d'Anges piquent droit vers moi, devant, et au-dessus de ma tête, et je me crispe en expulsant une intense vague d'énergie lumineuse qui parvient seulement à en faire chuter deux, et repousser en arrière les autres. Je vais épuiser les ressources de ma Grâce à ce train-là, je ne...

\- Castiel ! surgit soudain la voix d'Hester derrière moi.

Je me retourne juste à temps pour la voir se jeter sur un Ange qui était sur le point de me poignarder dans le dos. Tous deux tombent au sol, et c'est en feulant avec hargne que Hester le crible d'une volée de coups avant de brandir sa lame, prête à frapper. Nous sommes submergés, et c'est impuissant que je me sens plaqué au sol par trois Anges. J'en vois un autre tendre la main vers Jésus, lorsque...

Je plisse les yeux, aveuglé.

Une explosion de lumière.

Le blanc le plus pur qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute mon existence. Un blanc si intense qu'il en efface couleurs et contours.

Tout ralentit. Les sons s'alourdissent jusqu'à être engloutis par le néant. Et dans ce silence terrifiant vibre un sifflement suraigu qui contracte ma Grâce et me coupe le souffle.

Au-dessus de nous, haut dans le ciel étoilé là où devrait se trouver le soleil, la silhouette gigantesque de Raphaël, une main ouverte tendue vers nous. Sa Grâce brille si fort que la regarder directement en est presque douloureux. Ses larges ailes étendues se dessinent nettement sur la voûte céleste et son visage porte une expression terrible. Autour de moi, les centaines de rebelles hurlent sans un bruit, dans un silence plus pur et lisse que dans l’œil d'un cyclone. Leur Grâce se mue au ralenti en un brouillard lumineux qui s'évapore tandis que leurs ailes s'effritent. Ne subsistent de cette faction rebelle que des cendres soufflées par une puissance trop écrasante.

Raphaël abaisse lentement la main sans même nous jeter un regard. En un battement d'ailes, il a disparu dans le ciel privé de soleil.

Les sons me parviennent à nouveau avec clarté, autant des supplications des crucifiés qui réclament de l'eau que des bruissements des ailes de mes frères et sœurs, ou encore des innombrables voix qui s'affrontent dans ma tête en un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Castiel ! Tu n'as rien ?

Des mains fébriles saisissent mon bras et m'aident à me relever. Je remercie Hester d'un hochement de tête en me détachant un peu d'elle, tandis que ma lame réintègre ma Grâce. Nous sommes tous en vie. Ou du moins, seulement ceux de la Garnison. Raphaël a exterminé les rebelles jusqu'au dernier. Sans leur laisser la moindre chance de repentance.

Cette terreur glacée des Archanges qui rampe en moi depuis l'exécution de Siosp ne fait que s'intensifier. Les premiers fils de Dieu sont réellement ses armes les plus puissantes du Paradis. En comparaison, nous sommes dérisoires.

J'ai cru un instant que Raphaël allait nous éliminer en même temps que les rebelles, et le soulagement fluidifie ma Grâce chargée de bulles bleutées.

\- Excellent travail, soldats, s'élève la voix de Anna. Mais restez sur vos gardes. D'autres pourraient encore venir.

Je baisse les yeux vers le Général qui vient de réapparaître sur mon épaule, toujours dans son réceptacle humain. Les manches de sa robe bleue sont lourdes, imbibées de sang dont ses mains sont aussi maculées. Mais son corps d'emprunt ne semble pas blessé.

Nos têtes et nos Grâces vibrent de voix d'Anges qui hurlent des imprécations, et les rébellions se multiplient. Et régulièrement, des centaines, des milliers de voix s'éteignent d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Anna... Que se passe-t-il ? souffle Ephra.

\- Une rébellion générale au Paradis, soupire Anna. Sabotages, affrontements... C'est un véritable champ de bataille là-haut.

Je remarque du coin de l’œil que Ephra ouvre la bouche mais elle se ravise et retombe dans un silence tourmenté. Nous baissons tous à nouveau les yeux sur Jésus dont la tête est à présent penchée sur le côté, quelques mèches de cheveux poisseuses de sang voilant son regard. Malgré l'absence du soleil, les minutes et heures qui s'écoulent sont chaudes, étouffantes. Des nuées de mouches bourdonnent et s'agglutinent sur les plaies infectées, y pondant abondamment. Jésus est cloué sur cette croix depuis trois heures déjà, et sa respiration est de plus en plus laborieuse. Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues se mêlent à sa transpiration et au sang coagulé qui forme des grumeaux. Le poids de son corps a élargi les trous dans ses poignets et ses pieds, déchirant les articulations et muscles. Les épais clous se pressent directement sur l'os.

\- _**Uriel était sur le point de se rebeller et de rejoindre la faction qui vous a attaqués**_.

Je m'arrache brusquement à ma contemplation lorsque la voix amère de Anna résonne dans ma tête. Elle est à présent assise sur le bord de mon épaule, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Sa robe et son châle claquent dans le vent, et elle est penchée en avant pour observer Camael agoniser. Comme Hester, elle me parle par la pensée, et uniquement à moi : mes frères et sœurs ne se rendent compte de rien, de toute évidence.

\- _**Et il allait entraîner tous les autres soldats de la Garnison avec lui. Ils voulaient tous, comme lui, sauver Camael : Levanael, Pmox, Rachel...**_ poursuit-elle.

Une ombre de tristesse lasse traverse ses yeux d'emprunt, et le vent libère quelques mèches de cheveux sombres de son châle qui se mettent à danser devant son visage figé.

\- … _**Camael ne peut être sauvé, et je ne pouvais pas les laisser se faire exécuter sous mes yeux pour leur manque de discernement.**_

Pourquoi me raconte-t-elle tout cela ? Pourquoi à moi ?

\- _**Comment l'as-tu su ? Que s'est-il passé ?**_ je demande avec précaution en la fixant du coin de l’œil.

Je réprime une vague d'inquiétude pour Uriel. J'ai toujours été plus proche de lui que de mes autres frères. Depuis notre création, il a toujours recherché ma compagnie, que ce soit pour initier une conversation, ou seulement pour rester à mes côtés dans un paisible silence. S'il m'arrivait parfois de ne pas croiser les autres soldats de la Garnison pendant des siècles ou millénaires, Uriel me rendait visite au moins une fois par décennie. Même si les événements de ces derniers millénaires nous ont un peu éloignés, plus qu'un frère, Uriel est mon ami. Mon plus vieil ami.

Anna soupire et baisse les yeux sur les manches ensanglantées de sa robe, et l'instant d'après, tout le sang a disparu et ses vêtements sont immaculés.

\- _**J'avais chargé Baradiel de le surveiller et de m'avertir en cas d'insubordination. Je restais dans le corps de mon hôte pour être en mesure de me transporter dans la seconde près de lui et d'effectuer un sceau de bannissement. Ils sont tous à présent à l'autre bout de la Terre, impuissants, mais saufs. Et tout sera terminé avant qu'ils ne puissent se déplacer.**_

\- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-Tu abandonné ?

Je me fige lorsque la voix brisée de Jésus s'élève jusqu'à nous. Je baisse les yeux juste à temps pour voir la vie quitter ses yeux brouillés de larmes levés vers le ciel – vers nous – avant que son menton retombe sur sa poitrine qui ne se soulève plus.

C'est terminé.

Camael est mort.

Cette pensée sombre dans mon esprit comme un roc dans l'océan et pétrifie ma Grâce. Un tremblement ébranle les profondeurs de la Terre et un éclair déchire violemment le ciel d'encre. Est-ce un effet combiné de notre peine à tous ?

Au même instant, les derniers cris des rebelles qui résonnent dans nos têtes s'éteignent, suivis d'un lourd silence. Puis d'un rapport annonçant d'une voix neutre que la rébellion a été écrasée, avant d'énumérer le nombre de rebelles exécutés. Seulement des exécutions. Aucun redressement.

Le soleil réapparaît soudainement et inonde à nouveau la Terre de sa chaude lumière.

Le Général se relève sur mon épaule et nous fixe tous d'un regard neutre, la tête haute.

\- Mission accomplie. Retournez à vos postes d'observation, sauf Castiel. Rompez !

Mes frères et sœurs ne se le font pas dire deux fois et s'envolent aussitôt, la tête basse et le regard lointain. Anna reste un long moment silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur Marie et les deux autres femmes qui se sont précipitées aux pieds de la croix sanglante, à genoux et secouées de sanglots.

\- Camael était notre frère et je l'aimais, finit-elle par murmurer avec une once d'hésitation. Mais... je ne ressens _rien_ , Cas'. Seulement des regrets et de la tristesse.

Je plisse les yeux en penchant la tête vers elle, perplexe. Que veut-elle dire par là ?

Tristesse et regrets sont ce que je ressens aussi. Ce sont les réactions appropriées et tout à fait rationnelles à la mort d'un frère et soldat proche.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Que voudrais-tu ressentir de plus, Anna ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce qu' _elles_ ressentent, dit-elle en désignant les femmes éplorées avec _envie_. Je suis heureuse que Camael soit mort parmi les Humains. Car il mérite qu'on pleure et souffre pour lui. Et cela, nous en sommes incapables.

\- Tu souhaiterais donc souffrir davantage ?

\- Non, soupire Anna en baissant la tête.

Une bourrasque de vent fait claquer sa robe et une mèche de cheveux se coince entre ses lèvres.

\- Non... seulement me sentir vivante. »

 

* * *

Je replie mes ailes en posant les pieds dans la salle de réunion, mes griffes claquant brièvement sur le sol. La pièce est à demi plongée dans la pénombre, et Anna est seule assise à la table, les mains jointes et la tête baissée en silence. Je m'assieds à ma place habituelle et tourne la tête en attendant que mes frères et sœurs arrivent à leur tour. Ils semblent en retard.

« Bien. Commençons.

\- Nous n'attendons pas les autres ?

Anna relève la tête à ma question. Son regard d'un vert profond me fixe d'un air à la fois dur et lointain.

\- Non. Toi seul es convoqué. La hiérarchie a une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier.

Je me raidis et acquiesce gravement, aussitôt investi d'un sens aigu du devoir. Le Général me scrute sans ciller et reprend :

\- Comme tu le sais, le succès de la mission de Camael repose sur la Foi des Humains en sa parole. Or... cela fait seulement trois jours qu'il est mort, et déjà le doute les ronge. Ils pensent que sa mort prouve qu'il n'était pas le Fils de Dieu, et...

Anna s'interrompt avec un soupir en détournant brièvement les yeux d'un air agacé. Je tente d'ignorer le vague malaise que provoque en moi le nom de feu mon frère, et me concentre sur les informations que je reçois.

\- Comment peuvent-ils douter alors qu'ils ont de leurs propres yeux vu les miracles qu'il a accomplis ?

\- Les Humains sont ainsi, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce. Leur Foi est fragile et a soif des preuves.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si difficile d'inculquer la Foi aux Humains. Comment peuvent-ils vivre sans croire, et comment peuvent-ils douter après avoir reçu la parole de Dieu à travers Son Fils ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre pour accomplir une mission. Je ravale donc mes questions.

L'esprit et le cœur des Humains resteront toujours un mystère pour moi.

\- Que faut-il faire pour y remédier ?

\- Ressusciter Jésus. Pour leur prouver qu'il est bien le Fils de Dieu.

Les trois orbes vertes de Anna se teintent de nuances sombres. J'incline la tête sur le côté, définitivement perdu.

\- Mais... Balthazar disait qu'il est impossible de le ressusciter. Car il n'a pas d'âme.

\- C'est exact. Et c'est là que tu interviens, Castiel.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il est impossible de le ressusciter, en effet. Mais tu dois faire en sorte que les Humains, _eux_ , le pensent.

Je me lève lentement, les ailes crispées. Je sens ma Grâce se geler lentement alors que mon rôle dans cette mission devient limpide.

\- En leur implantant de faux souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna acquiesce gravement en se levant à son tour.

\- C'est indispensable pour que la mission soit un succès, Castiel. C'est un ordre. Et les ordres sont les ordres. »

Je détourne la tête et observe les sièges vides de mes frères et sœurs. Une fois de plus, c'est sous un ordre direct de la hiérarchie que le libre-arbitre sera bafoué. Baradiel avait raison. Le libre-arbitre n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une belle idée qui repose sur un socle d'illusions et de déceptions. Il n'y a pas de liberté, pas de réel choix.

Et sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi.

 

* * *

Ma Grâce est amassée en un brouillard lumineux au bout de mon doigt lorsque je le retire avec précaution. L'Humaine s'éloigne en courant du tombeau, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. Je l'observe courir, courir pour rejoindre les disciples et leur annoncer la résurrection de Jésus.

Résurrection factice, car tout est de mon fait. Y compris la disparition du corps, enveloppe de chair vide qui commençait à se décomposer dans son tombeau.

Mais si les souvenirs que j'ai tissés sont faux, sa joie, elle, est réelle, tout comme sera celle des disciples quand elle leur annoncera la nouvelle. Aucun Humain ne porte le fardeau de la connaissance ni ne doit le porter pour l'éternité. Aucun ne sait que tout est déjà écrit. L'ignorance est le prix de leur bonheur.

L'espace d'un instant, je me surprends à les envier.

 

* * *

_Les pieds de Jésus quittent le sable en silence et il s'élève dans le ciel avec un sourire bienveillant, les pans de ses vêtements ondulant au ralenti. Les disciples le regardent irradier d'une lumière de plus en plus vive lorsqu'il atteint l'un des nuages moutonneux qui parsèment la voûte du ciel. Les couleurs tendres de l'aurore se reflètent dans l'océan paisible tandis que la silhouette du Fils de Dieu disparaît progressivement dans les rayons étincelants qui l'englobent._

_Leurs yeux embués de larmes rivés sur les nuages gorgés de lumière, les disciples restent longuement à observer le ciel, bercés par le murmure des vagues sur la grève._

 

« Superbe ! s'extasie Zedekiel.

Accroupi comme moi auprès des disciples de Jésus, Zedekiel est penché au-dessus de ma main qu'il effleure légèrement pour assister aux souvenirs que je tisse et leur implante.

\- Merci.

Je retire lentement ma main et me relève, imité par mon frère qui me regarde avec un tout nouveau respect au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu glacé.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu à l’œuvre, Castiel, mais je comprends à présent pourquoi tu es considéré comme le meilleur pour ce qui concerne la modification de souvenirs. J'ai eu à créer quelques songes ces derniers millénaires, mais ils étaient bien fades comparés à ce que tu viens de réaliser.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que je réprime un sourire de fierté. J'observe le paysage réel, que j'ai effectivement un peu magnifié dans le souvenir que j'ai créé pour les faux adieux de Jésus. Le paysage est le même, mais j'y ai ajouté des couleurs, des odeurs, le chant du vent, et une impression générale que seuls les poèmes de l'espèce humaine disparue me procuraient.

\- C'est ainsi que s'achève notre dernière mission sur Terre, poursuit Zedekiel avec un léger sourire. Je suis content que ça soit terminé. Ces derniers millénaires ont été éreintants.

\- J'espère seulement que la mort de Camael et les milliers d'exécutions n'auront pas été en vain, dis-je lentement.

Zedekiel émet un léger rire embarrassé et remue les ailes.

\- En effet, d'autant plus que j'ai bien failli en faire partie...

Je lui glisse un regard en coin. Zedekiel est bien le seul à oser évoquer ce fait. Tous les autres évitent d'en parler, sans doute écrasés par la honte de s'être laissés entraîner à la désobéissance par Uriel et Virgil. Tous se sont repentis de leur mauvaise action, et je ne peux leur en vouloir. Camael était l'un des nôtres. Il s'agissait d'une situation complexe et inédite qui ne se reproduira plus.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dis-je d'une voix ferme. Anna attend notre rapport de mission. »

Nous déployons nos ailes et nous envolons en un bruissement soyeux de plumes. Juste avant de traverser la couche de nuages, j'embrasse une dernière fois la Terre du regard avec une étrange nostalgie au creux de mon cœur.

Les Humains sont seuls à présent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Nope. »
> 
>  
> 
> [NdA : Vous avez débloqué le droit de lire l'OS sur Gabriel dans le recueil d'OS liés à cette fic !]


	23. Passation de pouvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Castiel est un Ange de la Garnison, groupe de soldats créé pour veiller sur l'Humanité, avec Anna à sa tête. Au travers de batailles et de tragédies entraînant sur Terre destruction et Apocalypses, Castiel voit certains de ses frères douter et payer au prix fort leur rébellion. Lui-même ressent des doutes qu'il n'ose exprimer, terrorisé par le châtiment que les Archanges réservent aux rebelles, et oppressé par son désir d'être un bon soldat et un bon fils. Avec la mort de Jésus cessent les interventions célestes sur Terre, et il faudra deux millénaires pour que cela change... Car rien ne reste jamais enfermé longtemps.

Quelques secondes suffisent pour passer du Paradis à la Terre, et j'ai emprunté ce chemin maintes et maintes fois au cours de ces derniers millénaires, mais jamais encore il ne m'avait paru si long. C'est en bloc désordonné que surgit la Garnison dans le ciel étoilé de cette nuit de fin d'automne, fendant les airs comme un rideau de soie. Sans formation en V ni organisation. Nos ailes collées contre nos corps, nous plongeons droit vers la Terre dont nous apercevons la courbe ovale baignée par la lune. Droit vers notre objectif, une ville au beau milieu de l'Amérique du Nord.

Le sol s'approche à grand vitesse, et nous déployons nos ailes avec un bruissement feutré pour nous poser. Silhouettes à l'éclat invisible aux yeux mortels, nous dominons les minuscules habitations entrecoupées de rues et de végétation. Pas le moindre nuage en vue, et pourtant, vu d'ici, nulle étoile n'orne la voûte nocturne. Les lumières artificielles et la pollution en ternissent la splendeur.

Et c'est sous l'immensité de ce ciel aveugle que nous examinons la zone.

« Ça empeste le soufre... grogne Uriel avec dégoût.

Il est en effet impossible d'ignorer l'odeur douceâtre et écœurante qui s'élève jusqu'à nous.

\- Des démons. Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupire Zedekiel.

\- De toute façon, ils pullulent depuis des décennies et nous n'avons toujours pas reçu l'ordre d'agir, râle Rzionr Nrzfm en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peu importe, les coupe Rachel. Nous ne sommes pas là pour eux.

\- _**Anna !**_ articule Uriel d'un ton acide, et sa voix résonne dans toutes nos têtes. _**Nous savons que tu es ici.**_ _ **Rends-toi sans résistance, ou nous devrons utiliser la manière forte !**_

Ma lame se matérialise et glisse dans ma main. Je l'empoigne fermement en tâchant de mettre mes hésitations de côté.

\- _**Anna**_ , déclare Htmorda d'une voix monocorde. _ **La circulaire 543A interdit de descendre sur Terre en dehors du cadre d'une mission validée par la hiérarchie, et utiliser un vaisseau sans passer par le circuit est passible de redressement.**_

\- _**Si tu crois que je ne remarquerais pas la disparition d'un de mes poulains, tu te trompes, chérie**_ , ajoute Balthazar. _**Allons, ne fais pas la timide et montre toi ! Sors donc de ton joli costume de chair !**_

Un mouvement attire mon regard, et je m'avance d'un pas dans cette direction. Une jeune Humaine apparaît en un clin d’œil sur le toit d'une maison, les yeux levés vers nous. Elle est pieds nus, seulement vêtue d'un pyjama. Et sur son visage à l'ovale doux encadré de courts cheveux noirs se superpose en transparence celui d'Anna, dont le regard brûlant nous fixe avec une colère résignée.

\- _**Laissez-moi deviner. Zachariah vous envoie.**_

Elle ne semble pas surprise lorsque j'acquiesce en silence.

Nous avons tous été surpris lorsque Zachariah nous a convoqués directement, sans passer par notre Général. Nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis la mission impliquant Judas Iscariote, et d'ordinaire, il transmet ses ordres à Anna, qui se charge ensuite de nous les faire appliquer. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation est particulière.

Car il s'agit d'intercepter notre propre Général qui est accusée de désobéissance, sabotage des plans du Destin et haute trahison. J'ignore dans les détails ce qu'elle a fait – l'ordre de Zachariah était précipité et ne laissait pas place aux explications.

\- _**Ne nous rends pas la tâche plus compliquée, Anna**_ , dis-je d'une voix aussi détachée que possible. _**Nous avons pour ordre de t'éliminer si tu résistes.**_

Anna penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et esquisse un sourire amer.

\- _**Je serai éliminée de toute façon. J'ai déjà subi un redressement autrefois, et il est rare qu'ils donnent une seconde chance aux éléments 'défectueux'. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi je suis ici, Castiel ?**_

Je plisse les yeux, et ma lame attrape un reflet de lune.

\- _**Peu importe ce que tu essayes de faire, cela va contre la volonté du Ciel.**_

La brise nocturne fait onduler les boucles sombres de ses cheveux alors qu'elle me fixe avec sérieux et tristesse, sans broncher devant la lame qui la menace.

\- _**Cas'...**_ _ **Tu as dû remarquer toi aussi que les ordres sont de plus en plus absurdes...**_

Je resserre un peu plus ma prise sur mon arme et darde sur elle un regard glacial pour toute réponse. Pourquoi s'adresse-t-elle à _moi_ en particulier ? Comme si elle pensait pouvoir m'entraîner dans sa chute. C'est insultant. Je suis un soldat loyal et jamais je ne trahirai mon Créateur.

Ma Grâce se fluidifie et je décrispe mes ailes lorsqu'elle me lâche enfin des yeux. Puis, elle examine les autres soldats un à un en étendant ses ailes d'un blanc translucide dans son dos.

\- _**Vous avez aussi constaté l'activité anormale des démons ces dernières années. Pourquoi pensez-vous que nos missions d'observation se raréfient depuis des siècles, et que nous ne sommes pas intervenus directement depuis deux millénaires ? Et pourquoi cette interdiction de se rendre sur Terre sans autorisation ?**_

Sa voix véhémente vibre dans nos têtes, et nulle réplique ne me vient. Je baisse légèrement ma lame, troublé. Car elle a raison. Depuis la mort de Camael, notre mission d'observation a été progressivement supprimée, et il est même devenu rare pour nous de descendre ici-bas. Nous avons été replacés dans d'autres services pour des missions ponctuelles et basiques – comme le tri des âmes ou la gestion des Paradis humains. Ce sont des questions que je me suis posées sans jamais oser les exprimer à voix haute, le souvenir cuisant des exécutions en masse encore profondément ancré en moi.

\- Zachariah nous a dit de ne pas l'écouter, souffle Zedekiel d'un air nerveux. Elle veut nous faire douter...

Anna nous observe toujours sans ciller, et une nostalgie lointaine se glisse dans son regard.

\- _**Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. J'ai toujours veillé sur vous, j'ai toujours tout fait pour que...**_

Elle soupire et ferme les yeux d'un air las.

\- _**Si Zachariah vous a mis en garde, c'est qu'il craint que je vous révèle toutes les sordides vérités que vous cache la hiérarchie. Et il a raison. Je suis ici car je veux empêcher Azazel de détruire cette famille humaine, qui en plus descend tout droit de Caïn !**_

Elle esquisse un geste de la main pour désigner la maison sur laquelle elle se tient debout.

\- Azazel... ? je murmure, stupéfait.

Azazel. Le souvenir du Chérubin de seconde classe aux yeux jaunes chargés d'arrogance me revient. Déchu par Dieu Lui-même, et en charge de l'Enfer.

Anna dit-elle vrai ? Mais que viendrait donc Azazel faire sur Terre ?

\- _**Je n'ai que peu de temps pour agir. Il va saigner ce soir dans la bouche d'un nourrisson et tuer sa mère sous ses yeux, comme il l'a déjà fait des dizaines de fois sur ce continent ! Comprenez-vous, à présent ? Je veux seulement protéger les Humains et exterminer les démons, comme nous devrions le faire, au lieu d'observer passivement !**_

Je jette un bref regard à la maison silencieuse. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, si ce n'est les quelques flashs colorés de lumière qui proviennent du salon. Un Humain est endormi devant la télévision. Et en effet, j'aperçois un démon se tenir dans la chambre du nourrisson, enfoui dans un corps humain dont l'âme est si bien étranglée par la noirceur liquide qui coule dans ses veines, qu'elle est à peine visible. Son visage est baissé sur l'enfant, je ne peux le voir. S'agit-il d'Azazel ?

\- _**Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais j'essaye de faire ce qui est juste. En souvenir de ces millions d'années passées ensemble, faites-moi confiance, rien que cette fois.**_

\- _**Je comprends ton point de vue**_ , intervient Levanael d'une voix douce. _**Mais tu ne peux pas tuer le Roi de l'Enfer sans autorisation, c'est une faute grave.**_

\- _**D'autant plus que d'après Zachariah, tes actions vont à l'encontre du Destin**_ , ajoute calmement Baradiel.

\- _**Trêve de paroles ! Tu ne plieras la volonté d'aucun d'entre nous. Rends-toi immédiatement et sors de ton réceptacle**_ , articule Uriel froidement. _**Ou alors je t'en extirperai moi-même, en faisant exploser toute cette ville et ses singes imberbes avec s'il le faut !**_

Anna fronce les sourcils, et en un bruissement feutré de plumes, elle se trouve au pied de la maison, un poignet entaillé alors qu'elle trace à la hâte des symboles sur le mur et... ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle lève brusquement la tête. Balthazar se tient accroupi près de l'habitation, et ses doigts frôlent le corps fragile qu'habite la rebelle.

\- _**Nope**_ , dit-il d'un ton léger et chantant.

Et en une pichenette, il propulse Anna au loin avant qu'elle n'ait pu plaquer sa main sur le mur pour finaliser le sceau de bannissement. Ce n'est qu'en déployant ses ailes de justesse qu'elle évite de s'écraser violemment au sol.

\- Elle a opposé une résistance ! Éliminons-la ! s'enflamme Rzionr Nrzfm.

Pmox tourne la tête vers Miz avec de grands yeux pétrifiés et suppliants.

\- Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas tuer notre propre Général !

Miz se contente pour toute réponse d'enrouler son aile autour de sa taille sans même le regarder, son visage parfaitement neutre. Je serre les poings en observant Uriel et Htmorda encercler Anna tandis que Balthazar efface le sang du mur et se relève.

\- Minute, les brutes ! lance-t-il en retenant le bras de Uriel avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur le Général. N’abîmez pas l'hôte, c'est du matos rare qui pourrait resservir ! Je connais le sort pour la faire sortir, laissez-faire le pro et préparez le comité de réception pour sa sortie...

\- Sommes-nous réellement en train de protéger un démon et d'attaquer l'une des nôtres ? C'est le monde à l'envers, grimace Zedekiel.

\- De quoi t'étonnes-tu, Zed' ? objecte Levanael en haussant les épaules. Ça ne serait pas la première fois...

\- Notre place n'est pas de discuter les ordres, dis-je froidement.

Mais alors que Balthazar commence à peine à réciter sa formule, des cris s'élèvent de la maison. Elle est en proie à des flammes ardentes, et un jeune enfant en sort en courant, un bébé dans ses bras. Une explosion chargée d'une odeur suffocante de soufre retentit, et l'homme que j'avais aperçu endormi devant la télévision surgit à son tour, emportant les deux enfants dans ses bras.

Une âme pure et brillante flotte au beau milieu du brasier qui engloutit la maison, immobile parmi les flammes voraces. L'ombre blanchâtre d'un Faucheur s'approche d'elle et lui tourne plusieurs fois autour, mais en vain : l'âme, de toute évidence, refuse obstinément de la suivre.

\- Anna a disparu ! lance la voix de Zedekiel.

Je relève vivement la tête. Anna a profité de la diversion pour fuir. Je ne la vois nulle part.

\- Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

Ephra semble un peu perdue. En temps normal, c'est dans ces moments-là que nous attendons que Anna nous dise que faire. Comment agir sans personne pour nous guider et dicter nos actions ?

Doit-on contacter Zachariah pour lui annoncer que la mission est un échec ?

Non. Nous devons la retrouver. Nous ne _pouvons_ pas échouer. Les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Séparons-nous et cherchons-la ! » dis-je en déployant mes ailes.

C'est sans un dernier regard pour la maison en feu que nous nous envolons tous pour traquer notre ancien Général.

 

* * *

J'ai eu l'occasion de visiter des dizaines de millions de Paradis humains ces derniers siècles. Tous représentent autant de souvenirs de bonheur, de rire, d'amour. Ou parfois, ils sont créés de toute pièce par leur imagination – mais cela ne concerne que les rares Humains qui n'ont jamais expérimenté un seul instant de véritable bonheur de leur vie. J'ai exploré ces fragments de vie au cours de mes missions de tri des âmes et de participation aux débats animés sur l'admission ou le rejet de cas particuliers.

Mais de tous ces Paradis, aussi splendides et chatoyants soient-ils, c'est de loin celui-ci que je préfère. Il est pourtant modeste et simple, mais dégage un sentiment de paix et de joie tranquille que je trouve fort agréable. L'herbe du parc est tendre sous mes pieds, la brise tiède fait paresseusement danser le cerf-volant dans l'azur du ciel. Si l'Humain est seul dans son Paradis, quelques sons se distillent pourtant en fond. La rumeur de la vie, paisible et insouciante. Des rires cristallins d'enfants, des conversations indistinctes, le murmure clair d'une fontaine... Un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage, et je ferme les yeux, baignant dans la lumière liquide du soleil.

Cette joie modeste a un air d'éternité. Le Paradis de cet autiste est selon moi la plus parfaite image de la paix. Les Humains ont beau traverser au cours de leur courte vie souffrances et peines, tragédies et larmes de sang, rien de tout cela n'a d'importance : car la plus douce des consolations les attend ici. Quels que soient leurs problèmes, la mort efface tout et le pardon est offert à ceux qui l'ont mérité.

Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples pour nous autres Anges du Seigneur.

La Garnison n'a plus de Général, et notre seule et unique mission désormais est de retrouver Anna et l'exécuter. Mais sans chef pour nous diriger, nous organiser et établir une stratégie, nous ne faisons qu'échouer. Nous ne savons que faire, ni par où commencer. Sans Anna, nous sommes perdus. Sans _ordres_ , nous sommes perdus.

Camael et Siosp sont allés contre la Volonté de Dieu et ont été châtiés. A présent, c'est au tour de notre Général. Anna, qui a toujours été là pour nous guider, nous donner des ordres, nous dire que faire. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Mieux que quiconque, elle est bien placée pour savoir que la désobéissance mène à l’exécution. _Pourquoi_ désobéir alors que nous avons été créés pour obéir aux ordres ? C'est avec une sensation de malaise doublé de honte que je m'interdis de m'attarder sur quelques unes des pensées dangereuses qui m'ont effleuré jadis. Ou de songer aux dizaines de milliers de rebelles exécutés sans sommation à la mort de Camael.

Je suis un bon soldat. Un bon fils. Je resterai sur le droit chemin.

Je regarde pensivement plonger et virevolter le cerf-volant.

La mort de Camael a eu un impact fort sur le Paradis. L'organisation a été modifiée et rendue plus stricte. Mais plus que tout, ce sont les Anges qui ont changé. Les exécutions en masse des rebelles par les Archanges ont marqué les esprits, et au sein même de la Garnison, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Miz ne nous a plus jamais appelés pour nous montrer les idioties des Humains. Levanael n'avait plus souri depuis la mort de Siosp, mais ces deux derniers millénaires l'ont rendue encore plus sombre – je la surprends souvent à fixer le vide avec une expression poignante de tristesse, et l'amertume teint chacune de ses paroles. Uriel est devenu plus agressif et sarcastique que jamais, et n'a plus raconté une seule fois l'histoire de la chèvre.

Ce n'est qu'à présent, avec le recul, que je réalise que Anna est sans doute celle d'entre nous qui a le plus changé. Souvent, lorsque nous nous trouvions dans un Paradis humain, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux verts une fascination mêlée d'envie, et sa compassion pour les souffrances des Humains n'a fait que s'amplifier de siècle en siècle.

Est-ce cette compassion mal placée qui l'a poussée à la désobéissance ? Car Anna disait vrai. Les démons fomentent quelque chose, et ont effectivement... _infecté_ des dizaines de bébés, dont le tout dernier-né de la lignée de Caïn. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Aurions-nous dû l'écouter ?

Non. Si la hiérarchie nous a interdit d'intervenir et qu'on ne nous transmet aucune information, c'est que nous ne devons pas nous y intéresser. Ce n'est pas notre rôle. Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris des erreurs et égarements de mes frères et sœurs, c'est que nous devons rester à notre place. Les soldats n'ont pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de la stratégie et des plans du Seigneur.

Je baisse les yeux sur l'âme paisible de l'autiste.

Si les choses ont changé au Paradis en deux mille ans, c'est également le cas sur Terre, et tout serait tellement plus simple si tous les Humains étaient aussi purs et simples que celui-ci.

Comme l'avait pressenti Baradiel, le message de Camael a été mal interprété. Si quelques rares Humains l'ont compris, dans l'immense majorité des cas, il est déformé, utilisé à des fins sanglantes, brandi pour justifier des actes innommables. Les Humains ont même trouvé le moyen de créer plusieurs cultes différents sur la même base, et s'affronter pour des détails théologiques insignifiants.

Certains de mes frères se contentent du fait qu'ils craignent et honorent Dieu, même si c'est dans le sang et l'hypocrisie. Mais moi, cela me laisse un arrière-goût amer. Car Camael est mort pour cela.

 

_**Tous les soldats de la Garnison, hop, fissa dans la Salle de la Justice, et que ça saute !** _

 

La voix de Zachariah résonne fort dans ma tête, et je réprime un vague malaise. Pendant des millions d'années, la voix d'Anna nous a convoqués. Et de penser que plus jamais...

Je dois rester concentré. Je déploie mes ailes et m'envole en un mouvement fluide, m'arrachant à la sérénité de ce Paradis.

Zachariah nous appelle, probablement parce que nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Anna. Mais comment pourrions-nous accomplir la moindre mission sans chef pour nous guider ?

 

* * *

« Debout, en ligne, face à moi !

La voix de Zachariah résonne étrangement dans l'immensité vide de la Salle de la Justice.

Je replie mes ailes en atterrissant avec un claquement sonore de griffes, puis m'aligne dans le rang entre Hester et Ephra. Face à nous, Zachariah est assis derrière le bureau de bois massif orné de dorures placé en hauteur sur l'estrade. Il est seul, et les gradins de l'amphithéâtre derrière nous sont déserts. La Salle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il y a fort longtemps. Avant même l'Apocalypse. Et au cours des deux occasions qui m'ont amené ici, les trois Archanges présidaient à l'endroit où Zachariah se tient à présent. En comparaison, il semble minuscule.

La Salle est identique. Ce sont les circonstances qui ont changé. Et nous aussi.

Gabriel n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis l'Apocalypse, et Michael et Raphaël ne se sont plus montrés à nous depuis qu'ils ont maté le début de guerre civile. Les échelons hiérarchiques se sont durcis depuis, et il serait impensable aujourd'hui que des soldats de notre rang puissent s'adresser à un Archange. Tout doit transiter par notre supérieur hiérarchique direct. Mais nous n'en n'avons plus.

Le simple fait de parler à Zachariah est une entorse au règlement, mais la situation l'exige.

Miz et Pmox arrivent en même temps, bientôt suivis de Zedekiel, l'éternel retardataire. Il lisse ses plumes ébouriffées avec un sourire contrit et s'aligne à son tour.

Zachariah se lève et croise les mains dans le dos en nous toisant avec un rictus suffisant.

\- Comme on se retrouve, hein ! Le temps passe à une vitesse...

Il pousse un soupir exagérément nostalgique en levant les yeux au plafond. Puis il claque ses mains et les frotte tandis que son sourire s'élargit.

\- Mais le passé est le passé, et c'est pas ça qui avance nos petites affaires ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie – quoique... – mais on a tout un tas de trucs barbants à régler et j'ai un planning à respecter. Commençons donc !

Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre aux reflets de glace nous scrutent avec une lueur narquoise.

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'Anna s'est rebellée et vous a filé entre les doigts. Mais ce n'est pas bien important, vous finirez bien par l'attraper. Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est que le Conseil a décidé, au vu de votre échec lamentable – oui oui, lamentable – qu'il est urgent de vous placer sous l'autorité d'un nouveau Général.

J'échange un regard curieux avec Hester. Remplacer Anna ? Cela paraît logique, en effet. Il me sera difficile de m'habituer à l'idée d'avoir comme Général quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anna. Mais le Conseil a raison. Nous ne pouvons fonctionner sans chef pour nous dicter nos actions.

Balthazar se racle la gorge et lève un doigt avec un sourire à la fois insolent et enjoué.

\- Et qui donc va se payer cette corvée – oh pardon, je voulais dire cet _honneur_ – mon cher Zachy ? Dis-moi seulement que ça n'est pas un de ces bons à rien de l'administration, parce que eux, c'est pas un balai qu'ils ont dans le fion, mais tout le cagibi, et...

\- Nan, le coupe Zachariah avec un geste nonchalant de la main. On ne va pas gâcher du personnel pour gérer votre petite équipe de rebelles en herbe, surtout avec les réformes actuelles et les changements de postes qui se profilent. Nan. La hiérarchie avait prévu le coup depuis longtemps, surtout avec le terrain à risque de Anna. Un redressement sur son dossier, c'était pas bon, ça. L'un de vous a été sélectionné pour prendre la suite...

\- Si c'est moi, merci mais non merci, glisse Balthazar d'un ton obséquieux.

Toute la Garnison suit leur échange verbal avec intérêt. J'entends Ephra soupirer à côté de moi, et Uriel ricaner tout bas. Zachariah paraît un instant offusqué, avant d'esquisser un rictus moqueur :

\- … la hiérarchie a sélectionné le meilleur profil pour correspondre au poste et assumer les responsabilités qui y sont liées. Un Ange qui a prouvé sa dévotion et son sérieux, sa vaillance au combat, son respect des règles et de la hiérarchie, son sens du sacrifice et de la prise d'initiative, son stoïcisme dans les situations les plus critiques...

\- Pfou, tu me rassures, ce n'est pas moi. Faut pas me faire des frayeurs pareilles, je suis sensible, tu sais.

\- On est bien d'accord. Bref, la liste est encore longue : aptitudes, fiabilité, expérience, blablabla. Ajoutez mentalement tous les adjectifs élogieux que vous avez en tête, ça m'évitera de continuer.

\- Oh ! Me voilà tout émoustillé. Et qui est donc ce modèle de perfection, très cher ?

L'immense salle s'emplit de froissements soyeux d'ailes qui se frôlent nerveusement. Nous échangeons des coups d’œil en nous penchant pour nous scruter les uns les autres.

Le choix le plus judicieux pour remplacer Anna serait certainement Baradiel, de par son expérience, sa sagesse, son...

\- Castiel. Avance-toi.

Je lève vivement la tête vers Zachariah, stupéfait. Je sens tous les yeux se poser sur moi, et le silence s'abat comme une chape de plomb autour de moi. J'avance de deux pas raides, mes quatre bras inertes le long de mon corps, et le son de mes griffes sur le sol de marbre résonne avec clarté.

 _Moi_... remplacer Anna ?

Zachariah pose ses mains sur le bureau en hauteur et se penche pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin.

\- Félicitations, Castiel ! A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es officiellement le Général de la Garnison.

Il claque des doigts avec emphase, et me fait un signe pour que je regarde vers le haut. Je m'exécute, et reste immobile tandis qu'un puits étincelant s'ouvre dans le plafond et qu'une colonne vibrante de lumière liquide s'abat sur moi, m'englobant d'une tiède aura qui se fond dans ma Grâce. Je la sens s'illuminer et s'épanouir, et soudain, un flot d'informations se déverse en moi avec aisance, comme si je les avais toujours sues. Des connexions se forment, débloquant des accès de communication, des plans détaillés du Paradis, des formules et des sceaux que j'ignorais, et...

Des tableaux aux colonnes vides ? Des graphiques ?

La lumière s'évapore en un clin d’œil, disparaissant comme elle est venue, et la Salle de la Justice me semble bien sombre en comparaison. Mes ailes sont largement déployées et ma Grâce frémit sous le poids de toutes ces nouvelles connaissances.

\- Et maintenant, voilà ton premier ordre à transmettre à tes subordonnés : qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis. J'ai quelques petites choses à t'expliquer sur ton poste avant que tu ne prennes tes fonctions, et c'est hautement confidentiel.

J'abaisse les yeux et replie lentement mes ailes. Je tourne juste assez la tête pour observer mes frères et sœurs – mes _soldats_ – par-dessus mon épaule. Pmox semble impressionné, Balthazar amusé, tandis que le sourire de Hester est si large qu'il engloutit son visage.

\- Soldats, rompez.

Ma voix est ferme et assurée, mais les mots sont étrangers dans ma bouche, portant l'écho des paroles d'Anna comme des cendres âcres. La Garnison s'envole en un concert de bruissements de plumes, me laissant seul avec Zachariah. Lorsque je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, il me scrute attentivement, la tête penchée sur le côté et une lueur goguenarde dans ses yeux.

\- Eh bien ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Eh bien quel effet ça fait, de donner les ordres ?

\- Étrange.

Il secoue la tête avec un ricanement sarcastique, et descend de l'estrade, me rejoignant en quelques pas.

\- Tu vas t'habituer, tu verras.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me tapote le dos de son aile avec une familiarité un peu forcée.

\- Tu fais partie de la haute, maintenant, Castiel. Bienvenue dans la cour des grands ! Tu commences bien sûr avec le grade le plus bas, et au 133ème échelon, mais en remplissant certains objectifs tu peux grimper très vite dans la hiérarchie. Vu tes antécédents irréprochables, si tu ne fais pas de conneries tu pourrais même diriger une division digne de ce nom et entrer dans le Conseil d'ici quelques siècles.

\- … pourquoi moi ? dis-je, sincèrement incrédule. Pourquoi ai-je été choisi ? Baradiel est plus expérimenté, Ephra plus douée en stratégie, Uriel est plus puissant, Htmorda plus à cheval sur le règlement que moi, Rachel...

Zachariah cligne des yeux d'un air vaguement surpris en m'écoutant, et finit par lever un doigt pour m'interrompre.

\- Oui oui je sais, ils sont tous _formidables_ , inutile de chanter leurs louanges. Pourquoi toi ? Ça me semble pourtant évident. Ton attachement pour les Néandertals avait été remarqué, à l'époque, et que tu ne te rebelles pas à leur extinction comme j'avais eu la stupidité de le faire moi-même pour les dinosaures a été remarqué et apprécié. Tu as été testé depuis, et tu as rempli toutes les conditions. Tu te souviens de ces Humains sur leur barque lors du Déluge ? Eh bien c'était une épreuve qui t'était destinée ! Comment penses-tu qu'ils aient pu survivre si longtemps sur ce bout de bois sans une aide angélique ?

Ces malheureux Humains ont donc servi d' _appât_ pour éprouver ma loyauté ? La stupeur me réduit au silence et je le fixe sans ciller, ravalant une sourde colère qui rampe tout au fond de moi. Je tente de repousser le souvenir de cette famille, de ce père en larmes, de cet enfant innocent.

Je dois rester concentré. Je suis le chef de la Garnison désormais. J'ai des responsabilités, et je dois me montrer capable de faire appliquer la Volonté de Dieu quelle qu'elle soit. Sans hésitation. Sans fléchir.

\- D'autres questions stupides ? Non ? Bien, maintenant viens avec moi, que je te montre ton bureau et que je t'explique tes nouvelles tâches.

Il déploie ses ailes et je m'empresse de l'imiter et de le suivre lorsqu'il s'envole. Nous atterrissons dans un couloir blanc ponctué de part et d'autre de portes blanches et impersonnelles à perte de vue. Des Anges vont et viennent d'un air affairé sans nous prêter la moindre attention.

Je me souviens de cet interminable couloir. Joshua nous avait tous amenés ici, lors de la création du Paradis.

\- Et voilà le bureau d'Anna, qui est désormais le tien.

Il ouvre une porte à gauche, et nous entrons dans une pièce aussi lumineuse, lisse et froide que le couloir. A la différence que le bureau est jonché de parchemins, tablettes en pierre et objets divers.

\- Je te laisserai le soin de t'y installer et de faire un peu de rangement. L'un de tes objectifs premiers sera d'archiver ce foutoir et le mettre à jour. Le parchemin et les rochers, c'est joli mais démodé, et il faut que tu t'harmonises avec les autres services.

J'acquiesce gravement en caressant une pile de parchemins du bout des doigts. Quelques mots épars me sautent aux yeux.

_-Apocalypse-_

_-Cage-_

_-Lucifer-_

_-Armageddon-_

_-66 sceaux-_

Zachariah soupire d'exaspération, et je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- On vient de me programmer une réunion, et tu es convié aussi. Je vais devoir abréger ta formation. Tu as dû recevoir des plannings vides dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Tu dois les activer en concentrant ta Grâce sur la liste juste à côté, afin d'ajouter ton nom dans le groupe des chefs de divisions. Tu recevras automatiquement toutes les réunions programmées.

Je me concentre en fermant les yeux, et soudain, le tableau en question se charge de réunions programmées, précisant le numéro de la salle, l'heure et la liste des présents.

Mon planning est déjà surchargé pour les vingt années à venir.

\- C'est fait.

\- Bien. La salle 3609 qu'Anna utilisait restera à votre disposition pour l'instant, mais il arrivera que d'autres divisions en aient besoin ponctuellement. Il serait donc plus prudent de programmer à l'avance tes réunions pour être sûr de l'obtenir.

J'applique immédiatement son conseil en réservant la salle de réunion pour le soir même.

\- Tu apprends vite. Bien, très bien. Hop, allez, suis-moi !

Nous sortons du bureau d'Anna – _mon_ bureau – et parcourons le couloir. Zachariah continue de parler tandis que nous marchons et que je tente d'organiser les informations dans ma tête – une notification me signale que nous devons être présents dans la salle 324 dans moins de cinq minutes.

\- C'est beaucoup de nouveautés à absorber d'un coup, mais tu t'y feras vite. S'il y a un conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de soigner ta réputation. Une réputation, ça colle aux basques, surtout quand elle est mauvaise. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est difficile d'obtenir des crédits et responsabilités lorsqu'on a un redressement à son actif – enfin si, tu le sais : Anna était aussi dans ce cas. Tu as une assez bonne réputation, alors ne gâche surtout pas ça. Parce que tu te traînes ensuite les conséquences pour l'éternité. Ah ! Voilà l'administration, bureau des formulaires et rapports. C'est ici que tu remettras tes rapports de mission et tout le bazar qui va avec.

Je jette un œil au large bureau où plusieurs centaines d'Anges travaillent sur des dossiers dans un silence assourdissant, chacun sur une table individuelle parfaitement identique à sa voisine, la tête baissée avec austérité. La main de Zachariah se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Dernière chose : comme tu le sais, sauf pour régler quelques petits détails internes, on ne reçoit plus les ordres directement depuis des millénaires. Il te faudra régulièrement recevoir les Révélations pour te mettre à jour sur la Volonté du Ciel – tu recevras une notification à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire.

\- Je comprends.

Il plisse les yeux et penche la tête pour m'observer avec un sourire condescendant.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre bavard. Tant mieux. Je sens que tu feras un bien meilleur Général qu'Anna – difficile de faire pire, tu me diras. Ne me déçois pas, j'ai voté pour toi. On se revoit à la réunion ! »

Il lâche mon épaule et disparaît, me laissant seul dans le couloir avec mes pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

 

* * *

« Commençons avec les nouvelles. Comme vous le savez, Anna est toujours en fuite suite à sa rébellion, et le Conseil vient de placer l'un de ses anciens soldats, Castiel – qui répond aussi sous le titre d'Ange du Jeudi depuis un peu moins d'un millénaire – pour reprendre les fonctions de Général de la Garnison. Il assistera à nos réunions désormais.

La voix neutre et ennuyée de l'Ange qui préside la réunion s'interrompt, et il esquisse un vague geste de la main dans ma direction. Je sens des regards me jauger et quelques murmures à voix basse s'échanger. La salle de réunion est immense, et plus d'une centaine d'Anges sont assis comme moi autour de la table ovale d'un blanc immaculé. Mis à part Zachariah et Brap que je reconnais au loin, je ne connais personne.

\- A quoi bon retenir son nom ? Il vient de la Garnison, il ne va pas tarder à se rebeller à son tour. C'est leur marque de fabrique.

Quelques ricanements discrets se font entendre.

\- A chaque fois qu'on entend parler de la Garnison, c'est pour compter les morts et rebelles.

\- Quand il ne s'agit pas de chèvres.

\- Ils tombent comme des mouches ! Il ne se passe pas un millénaire sans qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer ! C'est à croire qu'ils cherchent à faire les intéressants.

\- Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas bien nombreux...

\- Hé ! On devrait lancer les paris pour celui-ci aussi ! À quelques siècles près, j'avais vu juste pour Anna !

\- Tu t'étais trompé de trois siècles, Brap. C'est Ecanus qui a gagné, à 34 ans près.

\- C'était facile, vu la tronche qu'elle tirait à chaque réunion.

\- Moi je serais d'avis que la Garnison soit dissoute. Nous ne nous occupons plus des Humains, alors ils ne servent plus à rien, à part se rebeller tous les quatre matins.

\- Vu le bordel qu'Anna a laissé derrière elle, en plus...

Je plisse les yeux et observe sans un mot les Anges converser comme si je n'étais pas là.

Est-ce à ce genre de réunion qu'Anna a assisté pendant des millions d'années, à demander en vain des renforts ? Soudain, je comprends mieux son état de colère impuissante et de frustration à chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une réunion... Elle l'avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point la Garnison est dévalorisée dans les hautes sphères.

\- Bon, inutile d'épiloguer sur cette information mineure, les coupe l'Ange qui préside la réunion. Passons aux choses importantes, parce qu'à ce train-là nous allons être aussi productifs que les préposés aux archives de l'administration.

Je suis le seul de toute la salle à ne pas rire pompeusement à ces mots. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

\- Passons donc à l'attribution de crédits pour les divisions et la montée en grade de... »

Je n'écoute pas la suite. Des chiffres et graphiques sont évoqués, des débats s'animent sur des détails administratifs, et tous semblent très intéressés.

Je suis un guerrier. Je suis fait pour obéir efficacement sans réfléchir. Pas pour ça.

Mais je saurai me montrer digne de ces nouvelles responsabilités. Je redresserai la Garnison, je lui rendrai le respect qu'elle mérite. Je prouverai que je suis un meilleur Général qu'Anna, et que jamais je ne désobéirai comme elle.

 

* * *

C'est la première fois que je me trouve entièrement seul dans la salle 3609. Cette salle qui a vu défiler tant de nos réunions depuis la création du Paradis... Me trouver ici, debout devant la table dans le silence et la solitude la plus complète me fait un effet étrange. L'absence criante d'Anna creuse en moi comme un malaise, un vide que je ne peux combler.

Ma sœur a beau avoir commis le pire des crimes – la _désobéissance_ – je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange tristesse. Ou est-ce de la nostalgie ? J'avais ressenti la même chose pour Siosp et Camael, malgré leurs erreurs.

Énormément de travail m'attend pour non seulement prouver ma valeur comme Général, mais aussi pour imposer ma nouvelle autorité sur mes frères et sœurs qui me connaissent depuis toujours comme leur égal. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

 

_**La Garnison, y compris Hester et Virgil, est convoquée dans la salle 3609. Immédiatement.** _

 

Je rouvre lentement les yeux. J'ai spontanément employé le même type de formulation qu'employait Anna, et ma voix appliquée sur ces mots familiers sonne douloureusement faux.

Rachel et Ephra arrivent les premières, bientôt suivies de Miz et Pmox. Je leur fais signe de s'asseoir et ils s'exécutent. Je sens qu'il va me falloir quelques années pour m'habituer à voir la Garnison m'obéir, à _moi_. Hester atterrit à son tour et m'adresse un sourire en coin assorti d'un clin d’œil.

\- Félicitations, Castiel ! Ils ne pouvaient pas mieux choisir que toi !

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, et je plisse les yeux en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir elle aussi.

\- Te voilà donc devenu le grand chef, Cas', surgit la voix de Uriel à ma gauche. Tu t'es fait de nouveaux copains là-haut ?

Il me regarde avec un rictus amusé tandis que les derniers arrivent enfin – la Garnison est au complet. Devrais-je mettre un terme à ces familiarités, à présent que je suis leur supérieur hiérarchique ? Cette promotion m'a pris au dépourvu, et je me retrouve à présent confronté à une multitude de problèmes et de questions que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir à gérer.

\- Asseyez-vous. Nous allons commencer.

Le sourire d'Uriel s'accentue et il va s'asseoir, les bras croisés.

\- Aww, Cassy, ça me fait des choses quand tu prends une voix autoritaire comme ça, tu sais.

Balthazar. Évidemment.

Mes frères et sœurs – mes _soldats_ – installés à leur place habituelle discutent déjà à voix basse avec quelques rires. Zedekiel lisse même ses ailes nonchalamment, et Pmox raconte à Miz une anecdote de son ancienne division avec enthousiasme.

Anna n'a jamais réellement cherché à se faire respecter de ses soldats. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur. La Garnison a besoin de discipline et d'ordre. Nous sommes des soldats avant d'être des amis.

\- Silence, ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous expédier en redressement.

Et le silence se fait tandis que les sourires se fanent sur les visages. Pmox me dévisage avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, la bouche entrouverte. Le sourire de Balthazar vacille légèrement, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et esquisse un vague salut militaire sans doute copié des Humains.

\- Sir yes sir !

Je les toise tous de mon air le plus implacable.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis le Général de la Garnison. Vous n'agirez jamais sans mon autorisation et vous suivrez le règlement à la lettre, je m'en assurerai. Je ne laisserai passer aucune dérive et toute insolence amènera des sanctions. Balthazar, finies, tes escapades sur Terre. Pmox, tu seras inscrit à des formations intensives, je ne tolérerai plus aucune de tes maladresses en mission. Zedekiel, il est dans ton intérêt de ne plus jamais être en retard. Vous me remettrez un rapport détaillé de vos accomplissements depuis votre création d'ici la semaine prochaine, et j'attendrai par la suite un compte-rendu quotidien de vos activités et déplacements. La priorité reste de retrouver Anna et de l'exécuter. Je vais vous communiquer ma stratégie.

Le regard fixe et soudain distant de mes frères et sœurs est difficile à supporter. J'ai l'impression de trahir nos millions d'années de complicité. Ils me regardent à présent comme un étranger, un élément extérieur. Presque un traître.

Anna a-t-elle ressenti cette solitude aussi ? Cette impression de rejet ? Il était rare que Miz l'appelle pour nos plaisanteries, et jamais elle n'a partagé avec nous la blague de la chèvre.

Je sais déjà qu'ils vont me mettre à l'écart. Je le vois dans leurs yeux.

Mais je fais ça pour le bien de la Garnison. Il n'y aura plus de morts ni de rébellions sous mon autorité. Plus jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Anna. Les choses vont changer. »

Jamais la Garnison n'avait été aussi silencieuse.

 

* * *

Même sous sa forme originelle, Anna est rapide. Redoutable. Fluide.

L'attaquer de front revient à tenter d'empoigner une cascade d'eau.

Je connais parfaitement toutes ses techniques et son style de combat, et ai adapté ma stratégie en conséquence. Ma Grâce se contracte lorsqu'elle me frappe de plein fouet au visage tout en esquivant un coup de Levanael. C'était voulu. Anna ne relâche sa vigilance qu'un quart de seconde après avoir touché son objectif. C'est une faille qu'elle n'a jamais corrigée et que j'ai remarquée au fil des millénaires. Au lieu de me défendre, j'ignore la douleur qui se répand et écorche vive ma Grâce, et lui saisis un bras pour l'immobiliser. Baradiel en fait de même.

Nul n'égale Uriel en puissance de frappe. Il est sans conteste l'atout majeur de ma Garnison. Or, Uriel est lent, et j'avais conscience qu'à moins d'immobiliser Anna, jamais il ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Je peux voir dans ses yeux d'un vert profond l'instant exact où Anna réalise son échec.

« _Maintenant_ , Uriel ! j'ordonne.

Le coup de poing qu'il lui décoche est si puissant qu'il résonne dans la nuit, la propulsant au loin – son bras a échappé à ma poigne. Ce n'est qu'en déployant ses ailes qu'elle freine son recul et nous fait face à nouveau, en position de combat. Elle est courbée en deux sous la douleur et sa Grâce s'est concentrée sur le point d'impact.

 

_**Levanael, Baradiel, coupez-lui toute retraite à l'arrière.** _

 

J'adresse ce message silencieux à mes deux soldats qui obéissent, se déplaçant en un mouvement fluide et vif. Anna tourne la tête et nous observe un à un, furtivement, comme un animal traqué. Elle sait que cette fois-ci, elle ne peut plus fuir. Elle a perdu son avantage sur nous depuis que nous avons utilisé un sceau pour l'expulser de son hôte, et que Balthazar s'est assuré qu'aucun autre réceptacle ne lui dira oui. Cela nous aura pris un an et demi, mais nous avons enfin réussi.

\- C'est inutile, Anna, tu ne peux plus fuir, dis-je d'une voix calme et neutre.

Anna baisse lentement les bras et se redresse un peu, dardant ses trois yeux droit dans les miens. Elle esquisse un pâle sourire dépourvu de joie, et ses plumes frémissent légèrement. Nous nous trouvons tellement haut dans le ciel nocturne que nous atteignons presque la limite de l'atmosphère terrestre. Vue d'ici, la planète semble si paisible et silencieuse...

\- Je vois que tu fais un excellent Général, Cas'. Je n'en doutais pas.

Je plisse les yeux. Nous avons pour ordre d'exécuter Anna. Et même si la seule idée de tuer ma sœur de mes propres mains m'est pénible, Anna a désobéi en connaissance de cause. Les ordres sont les ordres. Je fais glisser ma lame au creux de ma main en silence, et elle baisse brièvement les yeux sur ma main armée.

Je ne comprends pas.

Camael a désobéi pour sauver Caïn. Siosp a douté de Dieu. Mais Anna ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu désobéi, Anna ?

Anna incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, son regard vibrant de tristesse et de... _pitié_?

\- Je voulais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans cette vie, faire ce qui me semble juste, avant de vous quitter. Mais vous m'en avez empêchée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais. Et je ne m'attends pas non plus à ce que tu comprennes ce que je m'apprête à faire.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle se met à réciter une formule en enochian qui m'est inconnue. Ses yeux s'illuminent et perdent leur couleur verte – toute sa Grâce s'anime dans son corps et dégage une puissance qui fait vibrer l'air en ondes épaisses. J'ignore ce qu'elle compte faire, mais c'est de mauvais augure – il faut l'arrêter à tout prix.

\- Tuez-la ! je crie en me ruant moi aussi vers elle.

Je vois mes soldats, lame en main, tenter de voler vers elle, mais sans parvenir à approcher. L'énergie semble épaissir l'air et nous repousser, tandis que les sons s'alourdissent. La silhouette d'Anna est à présent éblouissante et ses contours deviennent imprécis, jusqu'à se fondre en une sphère rayonnante. Je retiens mon souffle en la voyant se déchirer en deux en émettant un hurlement à en glacer la Grâce. Un hurlement tel que je n'en avais pas entendu depuis la mort de Siosp.

Et soudain, avec une explosion étrangement silencieuse – comme si nous étions plongés dans les profondeurs de l'océan – la sphère se sépare en deux comètes qui fusent séparément vers la Terre.

\- Levanael, Baradiel, suivez celle-ci ! Uriel, avec moi !

Mon arme réintègre ma Grâce et je pique vers le sol pour suivre l'une des comètes, mes ailes étroitement alignées le long de mon corps. L'air que je fends à mon passage glisse entre mes plumes avec un sifflement suraigu. La Terre baignée de rayons de lune approche à grand vitesse, et je rouvre de justesse mes ailes afin d'atterrir en douceur sur une prairie verdoyante, Uriel à mes côtés. Je baisse les yeux vers l'impact de la comète, et m'accroupis pour observer le sol qui irradie d'une lumière bleutée. Un arbre majestueux en jaillit et s'épanouit à vue d’œil, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, ses larges racines plongent profondément dans le sol et il atteint une taille imposante. Ses branches se couvrent d'un riche feuillage qui luit d'une énergie céleste que je ne pourrais confondre avec une autre.

\- Sa Grâce... je murmure tout bas.

J'ai peur de comprendre. Anna a arraché sa Grâce pour la séparer de son esprit sain. Volontairement.

\- La traîtresse, crache Uriel au-dessus de moi. Au moins Camael n'avait pas _choisi_ de trahir sa nature, lui...

Je frôle du bout du doigt le tronc de l'arbre avec précaution pour en extraire la Grâce en longs filaments de lumière pure qui viennent se loger au creux de ma main, s'y concentrant jusqu'à ne former qu'une boule de lumière liquide et ondoyante, à peine plus grande qu'une âme. La capacité d'une Grâce à adapter sa taille et se réduire suffisamment pour être contenue dans un espace confiné – comme un vaisseau – me fascinera toujours.

\- _**Levanael, Baradiel**_ , dis-je tout bas. _**Avez-vous localisé l'esprit sain de Anna ?**_

 _ **Non**_ , parvient la réponse dans ma tête. _**La comète s'est dissoute au-dessus d'une ville. Il pourrait être n'importe où.**_

\- La mission est un échec, je soupire en me relevant.

Je me sens partagé. Je redoute de devoir annoncer la nouvelle à mes supérieurs, mais je suis étrangement soulagé de ne pas avoir tué ma sœur. Même si ses actions me laissent plus confus que jamais.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Je tourne la tête vers Uriel. Son regard pourpre est dur et rivé sur l'arbre au sol.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Uriel ?

Je le vois serrer les poings, toujours sans me regarder.

\- Il y a six ou sept ans environ, Anna m'a contacté pour m'ordonner de venir sur Terre tuer deux singes imberbes pour elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle mission. Nous n'avons pas tué d'Humains depuis deux millénaires.

\- Et pour cause... Malgré l'interdiction de fouler la Terre, je lui ai obéi et suis descendu dans le corps d'un hôte que je testais dans le cadre de la formation de Balthazar. J'étais sur le point d'obéir à son ordre, quand Michael est venu, lui aussi dans un vaisseau...

\- Michael ?

Ma confusion ne fait que s'accroître. Que viendrait faire un Archange sur Terre, lorsque nous ne les avons pas vus depuis des millénaires ?

\- … et a tué Anna sous mes yeux. Elle venait du futur.

Je reste muet de stupeur, et Uriel secoue lentement la tête avec un ricanement amer.

\- Tu vois, Castiel, je sais depuis des années qu'elle finira exécutée par Michael, et ce n'est qu'avec sa rébellion récente que j'ai compris la raison de son exécution. Anna a désobéi, et un jour, elle reviendra dans le passé pour me manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette et me faire désobéir à mon insu. Ce qui signifie qu'elle trouvera le moyen de récupérer sa Grâce que nous détenons. Et malgré tout, je continue d'espérer que les choses se passeront autrement – que nous saurons garder sa Grâce loin d'elle et que nous la tuerons avant Michael. Anna est devenue une abomination de la pire espèce.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Anna voudrait-elle que tu tues des Humains ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

Uriel relève lentement la tête et ses yeux pourpres me fixent un instant avec une lueur d'hésitation.

\- Elle a dit... qu'ils me tueraient.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- C'est absurde. Un Humain ne peut tuer un Ange. Peut-être s'est-elle trompée, ou a-t-elle menti.

Uriel soupire et lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

\- Oui. Peut-être...

\- Si dans le futur, Anna cherche à récupérer sa Grâce, mieux vaudrait que tu sois celui qui la gardes, Uriel. Tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous.

Uriel acquiesce gravement, resserrant sa main sur la Grâce bleutée que je lui remets solennellement.

\- Merci, Castiel. »

Sa voix s'éteint, laissant place au chant des grillons et au frémissement des feuilles des arbres à nos pieds. Uriel plonge dans un mutisme austère, ses ailes crispées dans son dos.

Au creux de sa main, la Grâce d'Anna tournoie lentement, sourde à nos questions silencieuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « J'oublie souvent que vous êtes très jeunes et avez été tenus longtemps à l'écart, car en faction sur Terre pour observer les Humains... Il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez...  
> \- Que veux-tu dire ? »


	24. L'homme vertueux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Deux mille ans après la mort de Jésus et la fin des interventions célestes sur Terre, Anna se rebelle en essayant de tuer Azazel, et parvient à échapper à ses propres soldats envoyés pour la tuer en arrachant sa propre Grâce. Nommé pour la remplacer à la tête de la Garnison, Castiel est surpris de constater le mépris de la hiérarchie. Déterminé à redorer son armée, il devient autoritaire et distant avec ses soldats...

« Où est l'homme vertueux ?

Ma main resserre sa prise sur le brouillard sombre, condensant et réduisant la fumée noire jusqu'à lui redonner son hideuse apparence, prisonnière entre mes doigts translucides. Mais je n'obtiens pour toute réponse qu'un hurlement d'agonie : l'âme corrompue s'embrase sous mes yeux et se dissout entre mes doigts.

Réduite en poussière. Une fois de plus.

Aucun des démons mineurs que nous avons croisés jusqu'à présent n'a survécu assez longtemps pour répondre à notre interrogatoire.

\- Oh, susurre Uriel avec un sourire ironique. Déjà cassé ? Tu as encore serré trop fort, Cas'...

Je secoue la main avec dégoût pour en chasser les souillures imprégnées de soufre, et redresse la tête en battant des ailes pour reprendre de la hauteur, au beau milieu de la Garnison qui irradie de lumière pure au milieu de ces ténèbres moites.

Nous avons exterminé tous les démons présents à perte de vue en les interrogeant un à un, sans succès.

\- Dean Winchester n'est pas ici, dis-je tout bas en plissant les yeux.

Ma main frôle pensivement la paroi crayeuse aux alcôves à présent vides, et j'embrasse du regard les alentours plongés dans une obscurité si épaisse que même nos Grâces combinées peinent à percer. J'avais tant d'espoir lorsque nous avons surgi dans cette partie de l'Enfer, quelques années plus tôt. L'immensité des lieux, cette falaise creusée d'interminables galeries à perte de vue, ces nombreux passages – tout indiquait l'emplacement idéal pour cacher l'homme vertueux. L'endroit grouillait de démons mineurs, certains à peine transformés, et d'autres âmes souillées encore en partie humaines s'adonnant à la torture, tandis que d'autres se faisaient dépecer au sol par des chiens monstrueux. Sol à présent jonché des cadavres putrides de ces féroces abominations que nous avons massacrées jusqu'à la dernière. Les milliers d'alcôves creusées dans la façade blanchâtre avaient été remplies d'âmes damnées en perpétuelle souffrance – certaines mangeaient et buvaient sans jamais parvenir à étancher leur soif ni assouvir leur faim, ne parvenant qu'à rompre et déchirer leurs entrailles. D'autres régurgitaient sans fin leurs organes, vomissaient convulsivement jusqu'à leurs propres os jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, uniquement pour être reconstitués et recommencer de plus belle.

Et tout cela – ces pieux plantés dans leur thorax, ces dents arrachées de force, ces mille agonies – n'était que le fruit de leur imagination, tout comme l'est le bonheur des âmes au Paradis. Ces âmes, privées de leur enveloppe charnelle, n'éprouvent qu'une souffrance fictive, directement tirée de leur propre esprit faible. Mais une souffrance qui n'en est pas moins saisissante de réalisme pour eux.

Mais cela ne sera pas le cas de Dean Winchester. Car son âme est forte et possède une grande volonté, comme tout descendant direct de Caïn, et un simple tourment mental ne suffira pas à la briser. A briser le premier sceau.

Je sais quel sort effroyable les démons réservent aux âmes puissantes. Pour elles, la torture n'est pas illusoire mais bien réelle : elle s'attaque à l'essence même de l'âme, la disséquant à vif, jusqu'à ce que corrompue, elle se désagrège. Comme prise de gangrène. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un démon, dépouillé de tout ce qui formait son identité.

Nous devons nous hâter. L'homme vertueux subit les pires supplices de l'Enfer depuis presque dix ans déjà, et nous devons le trouver avant qu'il ne cède. Ou du moins, s'il n'a pas déjà cédé...

\- Que devons-nous faire, Castiel ? me demande Ephra en inspectant les lieux pour s'assurer que nous n'avons laissé aucun démon ni aucune âme derrière nous.

Cette partie de l'Enfer est à présent déserte et un silence assourdissant y règne.

\- Nous commençons le siège de la dimension suivante. »

Mes soldats acquiescent, et nous nous envolons dans l'obscurité suffocante pour accéder aux trous dans la réalité qui se déforme devant nous. Plusieurs centaines de passages s'offrent à nous. Nous en avons déjà visité une dizaine, et j'en indique un encore inexploré.

L'Enfer n'est pas uni en un simple gouffre comme je l'avais imaginé – comme le Paradis, il est composé d'une multitude de dimensions reliées par des passages parfois physiques, parfois immatériels, comme des trous dans la réalité. Mais à la différence du Paradis, l'Enfer est plus malléable, imprévisible. Par exemple, le temps s'écoule différemment : les dix ans que nous avons passé ici correspondent à un mois sur Terre. Je comprends mieux à présent comment Lucifer a pu transformer des centaines de milliers d'âmes de nourrissons en si peu de temps et dresser une véritable armée lors de l'Apocalypse. Un instant sur Terre est une éternité ici.

J'aperçois des centaines de démons tenter de refermer le large passage devant nous, et je crie des ordres pour lancer l'offensive. De toute évidence, l'Enfer déploie mille ruses pour nous empêcher de sauver l'homme vertueux. Il faut que nous le trouvions. Sans quoi la Terre pourrait bien connaître une nouvelle Apocalypse, bien pire que la précédente. Car cette fois-ci, une fois libéré, Lucifer ne s'arrêtera pas comme il l'a fait autrefois. Il détruira l'Humanité.

Cela ne doit pas arriver.

 

* * *

Dix-huit années ont passé depuis que notre irruption en Enfer, et nous avons remporté déjà bien des batailles en conquérant plusieurs dizaines de dimensions, dont certaines aussi vastes qu'un continent. Et toujours aucun signe de l'homme vertueux.

Je lacère un démon, et ma lame émet un sifflement lugubre en tranchant l'air et la lourde fumée noire qui compose l'ennemi. Je sens l'aile soyeuse de Hester frôler mon dos – pour chaque bataille, elle se place toujours de sorte à couvrir mes arrières, spontanément.

L'offensive des démons est massive. Ils sont plusieurs milliers à nous encercler et nous assaillir. Mais leur nombre est sans importance. Les démons ne peuvent blesser et encore moins tuer un Ange. Ils sont dérisoires. Non, le danger est tout autre. Car de toute évidence, ils se savent impuissants, et leurs attaques ne servent qu'à nous occuper pendant que d'autres récitent des formules qui font frémir et remuer notre Grâce. Ils tentent de nous renvoyer au Paradis, ce qui signerait à coup sûr l'échec de notre mission. Revenir en Enfer nous ferait perdre un temps précieux dont nous ne disposons pas.

J'ai donné pour ordre d'abattre en priorité les démons placés à l'écart qui récitent leurs abominables formules. Uriel s'en donne à cœur joie : la dimension entière tremble et gronde sous ses puissantes attaques. Le souffle éblouissant qu'elles dégagent balaye les démons comme de la vulgaire poussière, les incinérant par centaines.

« Uriel ! Contiens ta force, tu dois en laisser quelques uns en vie pour interrogatoire ! je hurle pour couvrir le vacarme des explosions.

Zedekiel, à ma droite, empoigne un démon et le plaque brutalement au sol.

\- Où est l'homme vertueux ? demande-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le démon mineur tente de se débattre entre les doigts de mon soldat, vomissant un liquide noir et gluant.

\- Dans ton cul ! s'esclaffe le démon.

Zedekiel plisse les yeux et raffermit sa prise. Le rire hystérique du démon s'étrangle, et son corps brumeux se met à clignoter avant de se réduire en cendres en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces démons fragiles ? Je n'ai pas appuyé si fort que ça ! s'exclame Zedekiel.

Il émet un grondement de frustration, ses plumes gonflées, et reprend de la hauteur en quelques battements d'ailes pour tenter d'attraper un autre démon. Mais tous se désagrègent sous nos yeux avant de nous fournir l'information que nous cherchons. Je serre ma lame dans ma main et m'élève dans les airs pour observer de haut l'état du champ de bataille. La plupart des démons sont morts, et mes soldats se sont séparés pour les poursuivre et les interroger. Cette dimension, comme toutes les autres, baigne dans l'obscurité et l'air vicié. Elle présente un paysage de désolation, de roches suintantes d'humidité entrecoupées d'arbres morts et de sordides engins de torture.

Où donc est l'homme vertueux ?

Un bruissement soyeux d'ailes, et je sens la présence de Baradiel à mes côtés. Statique et irradiant de lumière, il contemple les alentours dans un silence grave.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que trouver l'homme vertueux serait si difficile... je murmure.

La mort récente d'Azazel de la main de Dean Winchester avait fait grand bruit au Paradis et concentré notre attention sur lui. Nous avons tous été surpris de voir un simple Humain terrasser le Chérubin déchu – et Uriel, tout particulièrement, n'avait pas trouvé la nouvelle à son goût. Pour ma part, j'avais cru à tort que la mort du Roi de l'Enfer ferait cesser les activités démoniaques sur Terre. Mais de toute évidence, quelqu'un a pris la place d'Azazel sur le trône de l'Enfer et semble tout aussi déterminé à apporter l'Apocalypse sur Terre. Nos difficultés actuelles ne font que confirmer cet état de fait. Quelqu'un veut nous empêcher de sauver l'homme vertueux.

Baradiel croise les bras, et il me semble voir ses trois orbes ardentes s'enflammer un peu plus.

\- Les démons veulent libérer leur créateur, Lucifer, et l'homme vertueux en est la clé. Ils ont dû le cacher de leur mieux et se battront jusqu'au dernier. Nous en ferions autant à leur place.

Je considère un instant cette affirmation.

\- Il est vrai que Lucifer est leur créateur unique, tout comme Dieu est le nôtre... Aiment-ils Lucifer de la même manière que nous aimons notre Père ?

Baradiel glisse un regard songeur vers moi, et ne me répond qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

\- J'oublie souvent que vous êtes très jeunes et avez été tenus longtemps à l'écart, car en faction sur Terre pour observer les Humains... Il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Je plisse les yeux, intrigué. Les Anges plus anciens ont cette tendance à nous regarder de haut comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que l'on ignore. Quelque chose d'antérieur à la création de la Garnison.

Or Baradiel est mon soldat, il se trouve sous mes ordres. Je _peux_ exiger des réponses.

\- Parle, Baradiel, j'ordonne d'une voix tendue.

\- Dieu ne nous a pas créés tout seul, Castiel.

Je sens ma Grâce se figer dans mon corps, et je cille lentement, muet de stupeur.

Baradiel m'observe placidement de son regard de lave avant d'esquisser un sourire lointain et empreint de nostalgie.

\- La Mère de Toute Chose a participé à la Création. Notamment pour certaines espèces... Père a créé avec elle les Léviathans, puis les Archanges et les Anges. Et un jour, Il a créé les Humains sans elle. Pour protéger Ses dernières créations, les dinosaures ont été exterminés, les Léviathans enfermés, et la Mère bannie car elle s'y était opposée. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que depuis qu'Azazel l'a libérée, elle s'évertue à créer tous ses monstres à partir d'Humains. Par vengeance ou amertume, sans doute. Ou peut-être pour ajouter sa touche personnelle à ces êtres que Dieu a créés sans elle, et ainsi se les approprier.

Je me sens étrangement vide, et ma Grâce circule au ralenti dans mon corps. Je détourne les yeux et embrasse du regard le champ de bataille et mes soldats qui s'évertuent à interroger les démons.

La Mère des Monstres, qui a sacrifié sa propre liberté à Sodome pour protéger ses enfants hybrides, est donc en partie ma Créatrice au même titre que le Seigneur. Nous n'avons absolument rien en commun avec les Humains que Père a créés à Son image, qu'Il a préférés à nous. Que même la _Mère_ a préféré à nous. Techniquement, nous sommes plus proches des Léviathans que des Humains. Des créations anciennes. Des expériences ratées. Le brouillon avant le chef-d’œuvre. Si nous avions présenté une menace pour les Humains, serions-nous aujourd'hui enfermés nous aussi dans le Purgatoire ? Ou réduits à néant comme les dinosaures ?

Je ne sais ce que je ressens.

Mais c'est douloureux.

La voix de Baradiel me tire de mes pensées noires.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Samandriel et ses Chérubins sans grade sont autant appréciés ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont les plus jeunes d'entre nous.

\- Oui, mais surtout parce qu'ils ont été créés après le bannissement de la Mère. Techniquement, ce sont les seuls Anges de tout le Paradis à avoir été créés par Père seul, sans l'aide de la Mère. Leur existence même prouve que Père nous aime, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

 

* * *

Cela fait plus de trois décennies que nous nous trouvons en Enfer, entièrement coupés du Paradis. Ce silence prolongé dans ma tête me met mal à l'aise, et je vois bien que mes soldats le sont aussi. Leur regard est instable, nerveux, et ils semblent éprouver le besoin d'échanger des paroles à voix basse, comme un pâle substitut.

Notre mission est primordiale, et pourtant nous ne sommes que treize, moi y compris, pour l'accomplir. Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pu effectuer les démarches pour demander des renforts, et la Garnison a même été privée de la présence de Balthazar, gardé au Paradis pour assurer les formations à la possession des vaisseaux. Le sort de l'Humanité entière repose sur la Garnison. Ou plutôt, le sort de l'Humanité repose sur l'homme vertueux. Car quand bien même il se briserait, j'ai appris par les Révélations que lui seul pourrait arrêter Lucifer. J'ignore ce que cela signifie, mais c'est un fait.

Qu'il se brise ou non, Dean Winchester est notre meilleure arme, notre unique espoir, et il faut le sauver de l'Enfer. A tout prix.

« Azazel avait modelé l'Enfer sur le modèle de son esprit, en un inextricable dédale. Je crois que ce labyrinthe est savamment calculé et que s'engouffrer dans un passage trop évident ne fera que nous éloigner davantage de notre objectif.

Je tourne la tête vers Baradiel, juché sur une immense roche éclairée par le torrent de lave où des âmes noyées nous supplient de les secourir. Les démons se sont retranchés derrière une porte ornée de symboles basiques en enochian que nous ne pouvons approcher, et nous stationnons devant l'entrée en échafaudant des stratégies et en attendant qu'un démon tente de sortir afin de l'interroger et le forcer à nous ouvrir la voie.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Baradiel ?

Baradiel m'observe de ses yeux flamboyants qui se fondent dans le décor infernal de coulées de lave incandescente.

\- Ceci...

Il tend la main vers les symboles enochian.

\- … est de toute évidence un piège. C'est bien trop facile et voyant.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Nous avons parcouru tout l'Enfer, et c'est le seul endroit protégé contre les Anges que nous avons trouvé. L'homme vertueux est sans aucun doute ici. Pour quelle autre raison les démons voudraient-ils nous empêcher d'approcher ?

\- Pour nous faire perdre du temps : ces signes ne pourront nous arrêter indéfiniment, suggère Ephra pensivement. Je serais prête à parier que nous ne trouverons rien derrière cette porte.

Mais si l'homme vertueux n'est pas là, où pourrait-il être ? Nous avons parcouru toutes les dimensions en vain. Baradiel repousse une âme à moitié corrompue qui tente de s'accrocher à une griffe de son pied.

\- Je pense qu'une partie de l'Enfer a été détachée pour nous y faire perdre du temps, dans un labyrinthe. Un leurre, en somme. Avez-vous remarqué que nous n'avons croisé que de jeunes démons ignorants, des chiens, et des damnés ? Où sont donc les premiers démons de Lucifer ? Où est sa cage ? Nous sommes bien en Enfer, mais au mauvais endroit.

Je sens ma Grâce se glacer alors que je détaille les symboles enochian. Si Baradiel a vu juste, nous avons perdu trente ans à combattre du menu fretin et chercher exactement là où les démons voulaient que l'on soit.

\- Il nous faut trouver ces passages...

\- Si je comprends bien, Cas', grogne Uriel en levant les yeux au ciel, on va devoir revisiter les 74 dimensions que nous avons nettoyées, et trouver un passage dissimulé qui peut se trouver _n'importe où_ dans les airs, le sol, ou même enterré ? Ça promet...

Je redresse la tête avec une détermination farouche. La Garnison a échoué en laissant échapper Anna. Je ne laisserai pas s'ajouter un échec de plus à notre actif. Nous rentrerons victorieux au Paradis, ou nous ne rentrerons pas du tout.

\- Nous avons été envoyés ici pour sauver l'homme vertueux, et les ordres sont les ordres. Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici sans lui, quand bien même ça nous prendrait des millénaires pour le trouver.

Zedekiel pousse un soupir découragé, et se ressaisit vivement lorsque je le foudroie d'un regard d'avertissement – toutes ses plumes s’ébouriffent avec un froissement soyeux.

\- Procédons par secteurs en quadrillant la zone ! » j'ordonne d'un ton ferme.

Mes soldats se dispersent et la recherche commence. Le temps presse.

 

* * *

« Il faut reconnaître que Azazel avait un certain sens de l'humour, grince Rachel.

\- Et dire que tout ce temps, le passage se trouvait _juste à côté_ de l'entrée de l'Enfer... râle Rzionr Nrzfm.

\- Il nous aurait fallu un plan pour nous y retrouver ! lance Pmox avec des yeux pétillants comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé ? ironise Zedekiel. Et pourquoi pas une visite guidée, des petits souvenirs et des cartes postales pendant qu'on y est, mh ?

Pmox cille en observant Zedekiel, la tête penchée sur le côté. Mêmes après tous ces millénaires, l'ancien soldat du plancton semble toujours un peu désemparé face aux moqueries. Je remarque que Miz foudroie Zedekiel d'un regard désapprobateur.

\- C'est bien connu. Le meilleur moyen de cacher quelque chose est de le placer à la vue de tous.

Je coupe la parole à Levanael d'un geste exaspéré. Nous sommes en Enfer depuis quarante ans à tourner en rond. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Prions pour que l'homme vertueux n'ait pas cédé et que nous n'arrivons pas trop tard, dis-je fermement. Soldats, en position !

\- Son père a tenu un siècle sans céder alors qu'il n'était même pas l'homme de la prophétie, objecte Ephra. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que celui-ci ne tienne pas le coup aussi.

J'acquiesce sans un mot. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je fais signe à Miz d'ouvrir le passage. Il tend une main et dégage une puissante vague d'énergie pour déchirer le voile invisible qui dissimulait ce passage que nous avons tant cherché. Nous nous ruons aussitôt dans l'ouverture, arme en main et vibrants du sens du devoir et de la mission.

Nous étions attendus.

Des centaines de démons s'emparent de Htmorda et l'isolent avant que nous ayons pu le défendre. A mon ordre, Uriel déchaîne sa fureur sur les ennemis – et la différence est criante. Ces démons-ci sont cent fois plus résistants et forts que ceux que nous affrontons depuis quarante ans. Et malgré tout, ils ne sont pas de taille face à Uriel qui les repousse et les dévaste avec un large sourire sur son visage que la jubilation transforme.

\- Htmorda ! crie Pmox dans la mêlée.

Trop tard. Nous apercevons au loin notre frère entravé par des démons qui récitent leur formule. Un éclair éblouissant de lumière, et Htmorda a disparu. Renvoyé tout droit au Paradis.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des soldats. Pas alors que nous sommes si peu nombreux. Pas maintenant que nous touchons enfin au but.

\- Suivez-moi !

Mes soldats obéissent alors que je m'engouffre dans le passage étroit dégagé par Uriel que les démons semblaient garder. Nous émergeons dans une dimension qui s'étire à perte de vue, obscure et froide, sans sol ni murs. Du vide sans fin parcouru d'innombrables chaînes moites où sont accrochées des âmes suppliciées. Un brouillard aux teintes vertes et rouges stagne, lourd et poisseux. Les cris résonnent dans cet infini chargé d'ondes de souffrance aiguë.

D'autres démons surgissent de nulle part et j'ordonne à la Garnison de se placer en cercle dos à dos.

\- Faites diversion et interrogez les démons ! Baradiel et Uriel, avec moi !

Mes deux soldats se placent à mes côtés et nous piquons tout droit vers le néant en slalomant entre les épaisses chaînes gluantes de sang. Des démons – une dizaine – tentent de nous prendre à revers, et je m'arrête brusquement en faisant signe à Baradiel de les contourner pour leur couper toute retraite.

\- Où est l'homme vertueux ? j'articule en les toisant froidement. Répondez, ou nous vous anéantirons jusqu'au dernier.

L'un des démons émet un ricanement libidineux en se léchant les lèvres avec une longue et visqueuse langue noire. Son hideux visage m'est étrangement familier.

\- Comme on se retrouve, n'est-ce pas ? Le coup de la chèvre vous avait plu, me semble-t-il ?

Un flot d'images et de sons se déverse aussitôt dans ma mémoire, me ramenant des millénaires en arrière. La cité dont les Humains dénudés s'adonnaient à des dérives libertines. Le cheval s'accouplant avec une femme, la chèvre poursuivie par des hommes en rut... Je me souviens du rire insouciant de mes frères, du sourire en coin de Miz, de ma propre hilarité...

\- Luxure... articule Uriel avec un ton partagé entre le mépris et l'amusement.

\- Oh, si seulement vous aviez des orifices dans vos jolis corps lumineux, les choses que je pourrais vous apprendre... Tant de possibilités, avec quatre bras...

Je plisse les yeux. Nous sommes en mission. Le démon essaye de nous distraire de notre objectif.

Je tends ma lame vers lui et reprends d'une voix plus menaçante :

\- Dis-nous où est l'homme vertueux si tu ne veux pas périr.

C'est un autre démon qui nous répond d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Alastair a si bien bossé avec lui, qu'il en a fait son meilleur élève...

\- Vous arrivez trop taaaaaard... chantonne un autre en riant à gorge déployée.

Je me rue sur ce dernier et saisis violemment la fumée noire dont il est composé, la condensant entre mes doigts.

\- Tuez les autres ! j'ordonne vertement.

Uriel et Baradiel obéissent et pourchassent les démons qui s'enfuient de toute part en riant.

Resté seul avec l'abomination, je lui place la pointe tranchante de ma lame sur son cou.

\- Tu mens, dis-je d'une voix sourde. L'homme vertueux ne s'est pas brisé.

Ma Grâce se gèle en le voyant s'esclaffer.

\- Pourquoi mentir quand la vérité est si drôle ? Ça nous a pris du temps, mais Dean est maintenant notre meilleur tortionnaire après Alastair. Un véritable artiste. Le voir à l’œuvre est un vrai délice. On voit qu'il _aime_ ça...

Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Notre mission est de sauver l'homme vertueux, peu importe qu'il ait cédé ou non. Car à présent, Dean Winchester est le dernier espoir de l'Humanité. Le dernier rempart contre l'Apocalypse.

Un froissement soyeux de plumes m'annonce le retour de Baradiel et Uriel auprès de moi.

\- Luxure nous a échappé, grogne Uriel. Elle nous a glissé entre les doigts.

Je plisse les yeux sans un regard pour mes soldats, et resserre ma prise sur le démon qui émet un râle d'agonie. J'enfonce légèrement la pointe de mon arme dans son cou, et un hurlement strident lui échappe alors que son corps putride et corrompu se met à clignoter. Je dois prendre garde à ne pas l'achever, si je veux qu'il réponde.

\- _Parle_.

\- Par là ! Il est par là ! suffoque-t-il en pointant du doigt une direction vers le bas.

La souffrance sur son visage difforme est suffisante pour m'indiquer qu'il ne ment pas.

\- Je vois qu'on fait moins le malin tout seul, ironise Uriel.

Je jette un œil à la direction qu'indique le démon, et l'achève en traversant son crâne de ma lame d'un geste fluide, sans même le regarder périr. Une puanteur mêlée de soufre s'élève, et je secoue ma main avec dégoût.

 _ **Nous avons perdu Virgil, Pmox et Miz ! Renvoyés au Paradis !**_ retentit la voix claire de Hester dans ma tête.

Nous ne sommes plus que neuf à présent. Il est temps de lancer une dernière offensive afin de sauver l'homme vertueux.

_**Battez en retraite et rejoignez-nous immédiatement.** _

_**A tes ordres !**_ répond-t-elle.

\- Nous allons attaquer, dis-je froidement. Tenez-vous prêts.

Les silhouettes lumineuses de mes soldats s'approchent à grande vitesse, pourchassées par des tourbillons furieux de fumée noire et épaisse. C'est le moment.

Je déploie largement mes ailes.

\- A l'attaque !

Nous nous ruons tous dans la direction indiquée par le démon. Tout en évitant les chaînes et crochets qui traversent le néant, nous nous frayons un chemin dans une masse grouillante de démons qui tentent de nous retenir par tous les moyens, à coups de lame et de vagues d'énergie pure. J'en lacère à tour de bras, visant en priorité ceux qui vocifèrent leurs formules pour nous renvoyer au Paradis. Les violentes explosions de Uriel, doublées des flashs des attaques de mes soldats, illuminent brièvement les alentours comme la foudre, et les cris des démons s'ajoutent au vacarme ambiant.

Tout en exterminant les démons sans relâche, mes yeux cherchent fébrilement l'homme vertueux.

Et soudain, je l'aperçois. Une âme aussi vive et lumineuse que furent autrefois celles d'Adam et Ève, mais déjà entachée d'une teinte sombre et corrompue. Le démon disait vrai.

Si nous étions arrivés encore plus tard, l'homme vertueux serait devenu un démon, définitivement, et tout aurait été perdu. Il faut le sauver à tout prix.

Les démons derrière nous nous rattrapent. Les ailes collées le long de mon corps, je me laisse tomber, piquant droit vers la lueur qu'émet l'âme de l'homme vertueux au milieu de ces tourbillons de fumée noire. Je tends le bras vers elle comme au ralenti, les doigts écartés. Les éclairs se multiplient, et j'entends les cris de mes soldats et des démons se fondre en un vacarme assourdissant.

\- _CASTIEL !!_

C'était la voix de Hester. Mais je l'ignore, les yeux rivés sur l'objectif de la mission. J'y suis presque. Des éclairs de lumière d'un blanc pur illuminent cet univers de ténèbres – je sens la présence de mes soldats s'amenuiser. Les démons les renvoient un à un au Paradis, décimant mon armée.

Lorsque ma main se referme sur l'âme, une lumière d'un blanc pur jaillit violemment sous mes doigts, lavant la souillure démoniaque qui commençait à la ronger.

Je ramène l'âme tout contre moi pour la protéger, en pourfendant farouchement de ma lame les démons qui tentent de me l'arracher. Lumineuse et tiède au creux de ma main, elle pulse doucement comme un cœur, et je sens jusque dans ma Grâce toute la terreur qu'elle dégage.

\- Mission accomplie ! je crie à l'attention de mes soldats. Évacuons les lieux !

Lorsque je me retourne vers la Garnison, je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste plus que Uriel, Rzionr Nrzfm, et Baradiel. Tous les autres ont disparu.

Nous fendons l'air vicié, et Uriel propulse des vagues d'énergie lumineuse pour dégager le passage. D'innombrables mains griffues tentent de nous agripper, de nous retenir, mais rien ne nous arrête, jusqu'à ce que nous franchissions la sortie.

Je surgis le premier à l'air libre sur Terre et l'âme en sécurité brille dans ma main et déverse un torrent de souvenirs vivaces dans ma Grâce – intenses, douloureux et nombreux pour une vie aussi courte. L'air pur fait claquer mes ailes largement déployées et les rayons du soleil m'enveloppent enfin de leur chaleur après quarante ans de ténèbres. Et après tant de silence, le flot vivant des murmures de mes frères emplit à nouveau ma tête, couplé des souvenirs saisissants de l'exceptionnel Humain dans ma main. La victoire et la joie du devoir accompli s'épanouissent en moi, faisant briller et tournoyer ma Grâce comme jamais auparavant.

\- _**DEAN WINCHESTER EST SAUVÉ !**_  » je crie de toutes mes forces vers le ciel, et ma voix retentit si fort qu'elle envahit et sature tous les canaux de communication célestes.

 

* * *

Mes soldats ont évacué le secteur de toute présence humaine afin que je puisse m'adresser à l'homme vertueux comme le prévoit ma mission. Je suis seul à présent, debout au-dessus de la tombe dans laquelle je viens de reconstituer le corps. Contrairement aux résurrections que j'ai effectuées après l'Apocalypse, je me suis appliqué et ai pris mon temps. Disposer des os dans le cercueil comme base de travail m'a facilité la tâche, et jamais je n'avais été aussi fier d'une résurrection. Je me suis même permis de guérir un début d'ulcère à l'estomac qui aurait pu devenir dangereux, et renforcer le foie abîmé de toute évidence par un excès d'alcool. J'ai également effacé toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau – à l'exception d'une brûlure que je n'ai pu guérir malgré tous mes efforts.

Dean Winchester revient à la vie purifié, corps et âme.

Les rayons brûlants de l'astre solaire frappent le sol et alourdissent l'air. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur la tombe autour de laquelle le souffle d'énergie a abattu les arbres. Je recevrai sans doute une plainte de la division de Brap. Mais c'est sans importance.

Ma Grâce frémit d'enthousiasme et d'empressement. Je n'ai pas adressé la parole directement à un Humain depuis Adam et Ève. Et à présent que je connais tous les événements les plus significatifs de sa vie, je mesure mieux ce qui fait de l'homme vertueux un être à part, de taille à sauver l'Humanité.

Je vois la terre remuer et deux mains apparaître à l'air libre, suivies de la tête – l'homme vertueux prend une profonde inspiration. Enfin.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à lui adresser la parole, une notification me signale qu'une réunion dans la Salle de la Justice vient de s'ajouter à mon planning. Immédiatement.

Je plisse les yeux de frustration. Pourquoi _maintenant_?

Les ordres sont les ordres. Je jette un dernier regard à Dean Winchester et déploie mes ailes. Je m'envole à la hâte, pressé d'en finir afin de revenir au plus vite. L'air siffle entre mes plumes, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterris au beau milieu de la Salle de la Justice. Comme lors de ma prise de poste, Zachariah se tient derrière le bureau sur l'estrade. Mais cette fois-ci, une partie des gradins est remplie, et mes soldats sont stationnés près de Zachariah en silence.

« Ce cher Castiel ! me lance Zachariah avec un sourire hypocrite. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment était ta petite virée en Enfer ?

\- Sombre, dis-je seulement en jetant un œil aux gradins. Peut-on reporter cette réunion ? J'étais sur le point de parler à Dean Winchester de sa mission.

Environ deux cent Anges sont assis dans les gradins, parfaitement immobiles, le regard fixe. Que font-ils ici ?

Le sourire de mon supérieur hiérarchique s'élargit.

\- Oui, je sais, sa fameuse mission de sauver le monde, rien que ça. Dean attendra un peu qu'on ait terminé ici, il ne va pas s'envoler, va. Il s'agit de l'Apocalypse et de toutes les joyeusetés qui vont avec. Le premier sceau brisé, les démons n'ont pas perdu de temps, et pendant que vous batifoliez en bas, ils en ont déjà brisé sept autres.

\- Rien n'a été fait pour les arrêter ? je demande, perplexe.

\- Eh ! Chacun son travail ! lance-t-il en levant les mains avec un rictus. Votre division, vos Humains, votre problème. Mais la hiérarchie est consciente que vous allez avoir un surplus d'activité, et a donc débloqué des crédits exceptionnels pour vous fournir des renforts.

Il se lève et désigne d'un geste théâtral les gradins.

\- Castiel, voilà de quoi remplumer ton armée ! Deux cent soldats tout frais rien que pour toi. C'est pas beau, ça, mh ?

Les deux cent Anges se lèvent comme une seule entité et crient tous ensemble :

\- Nous attendons vos ordres, Général !

Zachariah me toise avec un air satisfait.

\- Bien bien bien... Je vais te laisser gérer tout ça, expliquer à Dean qu'on aura besoin de lui prochainement – inutile de lui en dire plus, chaque chose en son temps – et te mettre à jour sur les actualités.

Il lisse les plumes de son aile d'un revers de poignet, et poursuit d'un ton nonchalant :

\- J'attends un compte-rendu détaillé de votre escapade en Enfer d'ici la fin de la semaine, cela va sans dire. Et une carte topographique de l'Enfer pendant que vous y êtes : une à l'échelle 1:1 000 000, et une série à l'échelle 1:25 000 avec tableau d'assemblage. Le tout en 3D, évidemment. Finies les vacances, les enfants ! A ce propos, Castiel... Tes soldats ont réapparu un peu n'importe où au Paradis, et j'ai dû personnellement aller chercher Pmox qui s'était égaré dans les couloirs des Archives. Tu m'en dois une.

Il déploie ses ailes et ajoute :

\- Oh, un petit conseil d'ami : prends donc Balthazar avec toi pour causer à notre adorable déclencheur d'Apocalypse. C'est fou ce que les Humains sont fragiles, ce serait dommage d’abîmer notre sauveur tout neuf, n'est-ce pas ?

Zachariah disparaît en un claquement d'ailes et je jette un œil à Pmox qui garde la tête baissée, l'air penaud et honteux. J'ai eu beau l'envoyer régulièrement en formation depuis vingt ans, Pmox est définitivement un piètre soldat, avec un mauvais sens de l'orientation de surcroît. Miz est bien le seul à ne pas montrer de signe d'exaspération face à ses maladresses incessantes.

Les nouvelles recrues attendent mes ordres, les yeux rivés sur moi. Elles patienteront. Je dois parler à Dean.

Il est temps de déléguer.

\- Uriel, Rachel, prenez en charge les nouveaux et rassemblez autant d'informations que possible sur les sceaux et déplacements de démons. Je veux un plan de stratégie prêt à mon retour. Balthazar, suis-moi » j'ordonne d'un ton expéditif.

Le temps presse.

 

* * *

 

L'homme vertueux est là. Seul dans la station d'essence évacuée par les soins de mes soldats, il se tient devant un miroir et observe l'empreinte de main écarlate et boursouflée sur son épaule.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu guérir cette brûlure, dis-je à Balthazar qui se trouve juste à côté de moi.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas une brûlure ordinaire, Cassy. Ce n'est pas physique, c'est une marque formée par ta Grâce sur son âme, sans doute lorsque tu l'as attrapé en Enfer. La brûlure sur sa peau guérira d'elle-même, mais la marque demeurera gravée sur son âme pour toujours. Comme si tu avais signé ton nom dessus, quoi. Bon ! On reste là à se renifler le cul pendant que ton modèle de vertu pille la caisse et se prend des pornos, ou tu vas te décider à lui parler ?

Je lui glisse un regard d'avertissement. Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je suis le Général de la Garnison – sans compter le temps passé en Enfer – mais malgré mes rappels à l'ordre répétés, Balthazar continue de m'appeler _Cassy_ et de faire preuve de son indécrottable insolence à mon encontre.

Je suppose que cela fait partie de sa nature.

\- Ne fais pas ton timide, va. On jurerait une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous. Contente-toi de glisser un très mince filet de voix vers sa réalité. Descendant de Caïn ou pas, faut se montrer délicat avec le débit.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers l'homme vertueux et prends la parole en un souffle le plus bas possible, en employant le langage d'usage dans cette région et époque.

\- _**Dean Winchester, je suis Castiel. Dieu m'envoie pour...**_

\- Non non non, ça ne va pas du tout, Cassy ! Tu es sur une fréquence que seuls les clébards peuvent entendre, là ! Un peu plus fort !

En effet, j'ai seulement réussi à activer les appareils électroniques, et l'homme vertueux montre des signes d'inquiétude.

\- _**Dean**_ , je reprends d'une voix plus forte. _**Je suis Castiel, un Ange du Seigneur envoyé pour...**_

Au sol, les vitres du bâtiment explosent – trop fragiles, sans doute – et Dean presse ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ah non ! S'il se bouche les oreilles, il ne m'entendra pas. Il doit m'écouter, c'est important.

\- _**Dean !**_ dis-je en haussant encore plus la voix. _ **Je dois te parler de ta mission qui...**_

\- Eh vas-y mollo Cassy, tu vas nous le casser ! Pas si fort !

Je lui glisse un regard exaspéré, tandis que ma voix s'éteint dans la réalité où Dean est tombé au sol au milieu des éclats de verre.

\- Dean Winchester est un descendant direct de Caïn. Si Adam et Ève pouvaient m'entendre et me voir, il devrait en être capable lui aussi. Pourquoi ne puis-je me dévoiler directement à ses yeux ?

\- Oh là, calmos, ce n'est pas si simple. Des milliers d'années sont passées depuis cette époque, et de génération en génération, des propriétés se sont perdues tandis que d'autres sont restées. Pour éviter l'inceste, des mélanges ont été effectués avec des Humains ordinaires, ce qui a appauvri certains pouvoirs dans le sang. Tu devrais prendre un hôte, cela te faciliterait la tâche. J'ai une très jolie lignée prévue spécialement pour toi, je te la garde de côté depuis des millénaires, tu vas voir, c'est...

\- Je ne prendrai pas d'hôte, je le coupe fermement. Je veux que Dean entende ma véritable voix et perçoive mon vrai visage. Il en est forcément capable.

\- Aww tu veux qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es, c'est ça ? Je ne te croyais pas si fleur bleue, Cassy !

\- Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanterie, Balthazar. Je suis le chef de la Garnison, et c'est à moi que revient la responsabilité de parler à l'homme vertueux.

\- Tout ce que tu vas gagner à t'acharner, c'est effrayer notre sauveur en herbe. Je peux essayer de t'apprendre à moduler ta jolie voix, Cassy, mais je te le redis : tu devrais prendre un hôte. Tout le monde s'y met depuis quelques siècles, il faut suivre la mode !

\- Je ne prendrai pas d'hôte. » je tranche d'un ton sans appel.

Je jette un dernier regard à l'homme vertueux qui tente de faire démarrer un véhicule.

Je dois m'occuper de mon armée et établir une stratégie pour protéger les sceaux. J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard, et en tant que Général dans une situation aussi critique pour l'Humanité, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer. Je parlerai à Dean plus tard.

 

* * *

« Pour résumer ce que tu viens de dire, dis-je en regardant Balthazar, en notre absence, Sam Winchester, le frère de l'homme vertueux, s'est mis à boire du sang de démon. Il a développé des pouvoirs et fréquente activement un démon.

\- Si par _fréquenter activement_ tu veux dire _refaire le kamasutra dans toutes les pièces_ , alors oui, Cassy, très bien résumé.

\- Répugnant, commente Uriel avec un reniflement de dégoût.

\- Castiel, ne pourrait-on pas faire une demande à la hiérarchie pour l'éliminer ? suggère Htmorda. Avec un tel comportement, cet Humain est un blasphème ambulant.

Je fais signe à Balthazar de s'asseoir. Il a terminé son compte-rendu oral sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé en notre absence, et si le sort de ces enfants infectés m'a toujours un peu intrigué, le cas de Sam Winchester éveille particulièrement ma curiosité. Je contemple un instant la situation avant de répondre à Htmorda :

\- Non. Sam Winchester est un descendant de Caïn, rien qu'en cela, il est précieux. De plus, c'est pour le ramener à la vie que Dean est allé en Enfer. Si nous souhaitons obtenir sa coopération pour contrer Lucifer, tuer son frère serait le moyen le plus sûr de nous en faire un ennemi. Si la hiérarchie le juge dangereux, nous recevrons des ordres. En attendant, nous avons mieux à faire. Rachel, quelle est ta proposition de stratégie pour protéger les sceaux ?

Rachel se lève avec empressement et entreprend de tracer des symboles et plans lumineux dans l'air avec sa Grâce en présentant son plan détaillé. Je l'observe, immobile et sans ciller, mais mon esprit est ailleurs.

En agrippant l'âme de Dean Winchester et en la tirant de l'Enfer, les souvenirs et émotions les plus intenses de sa courte vie ont afflué dans mon esprit sain. Et plus que tout, par-dessus la peine, la souffrance, la terreur et la haine, j'ai pu mesurer l'attachement profond et d'une pureté admirable qu'il voue à son petit frère. Un amour fraternel comme j'en ai rarement vu, qui éveille en moi une nostalgie douloureuse et fascinée à la fois. L'homme vertueux serait prêt à endurer mille tourments pour assurer la sécurité et le bonheur de son petit frère. Sam Winchester, le garçon au sang de démon, qui prend une voie dangereuse et développe des pouvoirs inédits chez un Humain...

Si Dean Winchester est un Humain hors du commun ainsi que la clé du salut pour l'Humanité, son frère est tout autant – sinon plus – fascinant. J'espère avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer.

\- Castiel ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

La voix de Rachel me tire de mes pensées. Je cille lentement sous le regard de Hester et Levanael qui me fixent avec inquiétude. Je n'ai pas écouté un mot.

La nouvelle salle qui nous a été attribuée – la salle 1050 – afin de contenir mon armée entière est immense, et actuellement plongée dans un silence lourd. Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi.

\- Oh ne faites pas attention, il soupire sur son Humain, ironise Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hester se renfrogne un peu à ces mots. Peut-être devrais-je envisager la possibilité d'expédier Balthazar en redressement...

Rachel ne se laisse pas démonter et répète patiemment :

\- Je proposais que la Garnison soit divisée en deux sections : l'une chargée de protéger les sceaux de manière aléatoire afin de prendre les démons par surprise, et une autre qui se tienne prête à intervenir et mène des expéditions punitives en Enfer. Pour cela il faudrait nommer des lieutenants, c'est souvent utilisé dans les autres divisions et...

_**Je t'invoque, te conjure et t'ordonne d'apparaître dans ce cercle.** _

Une voix résonne avec clarté dans ma tête. Une voix qui ne parle pas en enochian. Une voix humaine – de femme, plus précisément. Je me fige et me lève lentement, sentant comme une prise invisible enserrer ma Grâce, une force qui veut m'attirer vers la Terre et que je tente de repousser. Mes quatre mains crispées sur le bureau ovale, je me penche en crispant les ailes.

Est-on en train de _m'invoquer_?

_**Je t'invoque, te conjure et t'ordonne d'apparaître dans ce cercle.** _

\- Castiel ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage de Hester, lisse et comme ciselé dans la glace, apparaît juste devant moi, ses yeux d'un gris pâle emplis d'inquiétude. Je sens sa main tiède se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Une invocation... Une médium essaye de me faire descendre sur Terre...

Je ferme les yeux, et en un désagréable flash, j'aperçois comme au travers d'un brouillard opaque des silhouettes humaines qui se tiennent la main, assises autour d'une table ronde. Une femme, un homme, et... l'homme vertueux et son frère au sang de démon.

_**Je t'invoque, te conjure et t'ordonne d'apparaître dans ce cercle.** _

Oh non.

La litanie se poursuit, s'enroulant plus étroitement autour de ma Grâce. Si l'invocation réussit, je vais apparaître devant eux sous ma forme véritable, et tous seront blessés et aveuglés par mon apparence. Je m'appuie plus fortement sur la table, et chasse d'un coup d'aile nerveux la main de Hester de mon épaule.

\- Depuis quand les singes imberbes s'amusent-ils à nous siffler comme leur chien ? crache Uriel avec un mépris évident. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Tu devrais leur donner une bonne leçon, Castiel.

\- Sam et Dean Winchester sont avec elle, j'articule plus fort.

\- Le singe lubrique qui boit du sang de démon ? Raison de plus !

_**Je t'invoque, te conjure et t'ordonne...** _

J'ignore Uriel et m'adresse à la médium d'une voix menaçante et basse, chuchotant pour ne pas la blesser. Il faut qu'elle arrête.

\- _**Mon nom est Castiel. Cesse immédiatement ton invocation ou tu le regretteras.**_

_**Castiel ? Non. Désolée, Castiel, je n'ai pas facilement peur.** _

\- On nage en plein délire là, commente Htmorda d'un air désabusé. Des Humains qui interrompent une réunion au Paradis... On aura tout vu !

\- Je ne sais pas si on doit les remercier ou les châtier. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dans une réunion... commente Zedekiel avec un sourire espiègle en coin.

_**Je te conjure et t'ordonne de me montrer ton visage !** _

_**\- Arrête ça immédiatement !**_ j'ordonne en un sifflement autoritaire à l'Humaine, mais en vain.

_**Je te conjure et t'ordonne de me montrer ton visage !** _

Je sens ma Grâce frémir à l'injonction, et une faille dans la réalité juste devant mon visage commence à se fissurer.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle insiste, la guenon ! ricane Uriel. Je sens que ça va être drôle...

_**Je te conjure et t'ordonne de me montrer ton visage !** _

Mes deux cent nouveaux soldats m'observent avec perplexité, et certains murmurent entre eux tout bas. J'en aperçois un se voiler brusquement le visage de son aile pour cacher son hilarité croissante.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ces conneries ? On a du boulot, nous ! grogne Rzionr Nrzfm avec un geste agacé.

\- Oh. Si peu. Juste une Apocalypse sur le feu, rien de bien grave, répond Balthazar en se lissant une aile.

_**Je te conjure et t'ordonne de me montrer ton visage !** _

\- Balthazar. Elle tente de voir mon visage. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour contrer une invocation ? je demande en fixant la faille qui s'élargit sous mes yeux.

_**Je te conjure et t'ordonne de me montrer ton visage !** _

\- Nope. S'il connaît ton nom ou possède un élément de ta Grâce, tout Humain avec les bons ingrédients peut t'invoquer. Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Oh que si : donne-lui ce qu'elle veut ! lance Uriel entre deux rires étouffés.

_**Montre-moi ton visage MAINTENANT !** _

Le trou dans la réalité s'élargit brusquement. Le visage minuscule d'une Humaine apparaît, et son hurlement résonne dans toute la salle alors que ses yeux s'enflamment comme des torches et fondent dans leurs orbites.

Puis, la faille s'écroule sur elle-même et se referme en un clin d’œil, le silence retombe et l'emprise sur ma Grâce disparaît.

\- Oups ? déclare Balthazar d'un air faussement navré, une main posée délicatement devant sa bouche.

Uriel, lui, éclate d'un rire tonitruant et frappe même la table ovale du poing à plusieurs reprises en s'étranglant de rire, suivi par quelques uns des nouveaux soldats et Zedekiel qui semble lutter contre son hilarité de son mieux – très mal, en l’occurrence. Miz tourne la tête pour me cacher un rictus qui ne m'échappe pas.

\- Oh Dieu tout puissant, parvient à articuler Uriel. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis le coup de la chèvre et la tour de Babel !

Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et foudroie du regard mon armée hilare. Je ne trouve rien d'amusant dans cette situation. Bien au contraire, cela pourrait compromettre ma prise de contact avec Dean. Et je vais devoir rédiger un rapport pour signaler l'incident.

\- Silence, soldats ! j'ordonne d'une voix glaciale. Le prochain qui rit ira tout droit en redressement.

Tous se taisent aussitôt, même si quelques rictus persistent. Seul l'un des nouveaux soldats continue de s'esclaffer bruyamment derrière son aile, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts, et son rire résonne dans le silence de mort qui règne à présent dans la salle.

\- Saisissez-vous de lui, dis-je d'une voix mesurée. Et envoyez-le en redressement. Rachel, poursuis ton exposé. »

Trois soldats encerclent l'Ange en question – qui continue malgré tout de rire hystériquement – et l'emportent.

 

* * *

Sam Winchester, l'Humain au sang de démon, s'éloigne au volant de son véhicule, au cœur de la nuit. Enfin.

Visiblement, il n'est pas si évident de trouver Dean isolé assez longtemps pour lui parler seul à seul. L'hôtel baigne dans l'obscurité et toutes les âmes qui l'habitent sont plongées dans le sommeil. J'observe l'homme vertueux qui est endormi sur un lit, et m'accroupis pour approcher mon visage au plus près de la bâtisse. Je sais que cette fois-ci, je vais y arriver. Je dois profiter de cet instant de calme pendant que mes soldats nettoient la vermine démoniaque qui pullule dans cette ville – j'en ai moi-même donné l'ordre afin d'assurer la sécurité de l'homme vertueux.

 _ **« Dean Winchester...**_ je murmure tout bas pour le réveiller, en concentrant ma voix exclusivement dans la pièce où il se trouve.

Et une fois de plus j'ai dû parler trop bas, car seuls les appareils électroniques semblent capter le son de ma voix. Je plisse les yeux et poursuis en haussant très légèrement le ton. Je ne dois pas faire la même erreur que la première fois. Je ne dois pas parler trop fort.

\- _**Dean, réveille-toi. Je dois te parler, c'est important.**_

Dean ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui, avant de se lever en laissant glisser de ses genoux son livre. Enfin, mes paroles l'atteignent.

Mais pourquoi saisit-il son arme ?

\- _**Ne crains rien, Dean. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur, et Dieu m'envoie pour...**_

Je le vois pointer son arme vers la porte, et sens la frustration monter en moi.

\- _**Non, je ne suis pas derrière la porte. Je suis au-dessus du bâtiment.**_

Mais il continue de viser la porte obstinément.

J'en déduis qu'il ne m'entend toujours pas. Je décide d'élever un peu la voix.

\- _**Dean, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis un Ange du...**_

Et comme la première fois, je vois l'homme vertueux grimacer et se boucher les oreilles, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier mon exaspération. Comment puis-je espérer me faire entendre s'il se bouche systématiquement les oreilles à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler ?

\- _**Non, écoute-moi ! Tu as été choisi pour une raison très importante !**_

Le miroir se fissure lentement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- _**Dean !**_ j'insiste en haussant encore la voix.

Cette fois-ci, les fenêtres et le miroir explosent au son de ma voix, et je ferme la bouche en reculant la tête. Dean est au sol, visiblement en souffrance.

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, alors qu'Anna n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'adresser à Yaël, et que tous mes soldats ont parlé à des réceptacles sans que ce genre d'incident ne survienne ? Dean est pourtant un descendant de Caïn !

Je ne comprends pas.

Je me relève lentement en regardant un Humain surgir dans la chambre et porter secours à Dean.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- _**Balthazar,**_ dis-je en me concentrant pour contacter mon subordonné. _**Il me faut un hôte. Tout de suite.**_  »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « On n'utilise pas le nom du Seigneur pour une stupide plaisanterie ! »


	25. Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Castiel est nommé Général de la Garnison à la place d'Anna qui a arraché sa propre Grâce. Des années plus tard, il reçoit l'ordre de descendre en Enfer sauver l'âme de l'homme vertueux qui représente le premier sceau que les démons doivent briser pour libérer Lucifer et enclencher l'Apocalypse. Après quarante ans de recherches, ils le sauvent, mais trop tard. Dean Winchester est désormais le seul à pouvoir contrer Lucifer. Castiel tente à plusieurs reprises de lui parler, mais en vain, sa voix semble blesser l'Humain. Il se résout finalement à investir un vaisseau comme Balthazar le lui avait conseillé...

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on peut te dégoter un vaisseau en un claquement de doigts ? Ce type d'Humains est rare et il y a une liste d'attente longue comme mon bras selon les priorités, le grade et le temps d'utilisation requis. Il y a une procédure à respecter, Castiel. Des formulaires à remplir, une formation à suivre, des autorisations à obtenir. On ne décide pas de ça à la dernière minute. Il fallait être prévoyant.

Assis à son bureau les mains croisées, Zachariah me toise avec un rictus condescendant.

\- Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, mais il s'avère que c'est le seul moyen de m'adresser à Dean Winchester. Suite au récent incident que j'ai signalé, il connaît mon nom, et risque de m'invoquer à tout moment. Sans réceptacle pour me contenir, je risquerais de le blesser.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et en quoi est-ce mon problème ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir t'en pondre un dans la seconde ? C'est fou ça, tout le monde semble persuadé que j'ai réponse à tout, et ça défile dans mon bureau la bouche en cœur à longueur de journée !

Balthazar, à ma gauche, toussote discrètement et intervient d'un air obséquieux, un sourire factice plaqué sur son visage :

\- J'ai déjà une lignée de prévue pour mon Général bien-aimé, à vrai dire, et la paperasse est déjà prête. Quant à la formation, je peux la lui dispenser au passage.

Zachariah cille et jauge Balthazar, les éclats de glace dans le bleu sombre de ses yeux scintillant par instants. Son sourire s'élargit soudain et il se lève pour contourner le bureau.

\- Je vous faisais marcher, voyons ! Bien sûr qu'on peut s'arranger, c'est à ça que ça sert d'avoir des contacts dans la haute, hein ?

Il s'est placé entre nous et nous tapote le dos de ses ailes avec une familiarité étrangement dépourvue de la chaleureuse complicité que je partageais avec mes frères et sœurs avant de devenir leur supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu prennes l'initiative d'enfiler un costume de chair, Castiel. Dans quelques jours, une circulaire stipulera que tous les Anges et Chérubins de terrain devront obligatoirement en avoir un d'attribué – ce sera fortement encouragé aussi pour les gratte-papiers. Et il sera interdit de fouler la Terre sans un réceptacle.

\- Oh ? Merci de me prévenir. Je sens que je vais devenir Mr. Sex dans les mois à venir, commente Balthazar. Premiers arrivés, premiers servis, et les derniers se taperont les restes !

Zachariah replie ses ailes avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre son bureau.

\- Je te filerai quelques assistants, Balthazar. Oh et ne me remerciez pas, vous me retournerez une faveur un jour. Et ça, Castiel, c'est ce qui s'appelle se créer un réseau. Il faut toujours avoir dans sa manche des gradés. Prends-en de la graine.

Je me contente de fixer mon supérieur hiérarchique sans ciller.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, j'ajoute d'un ton neutre. Il nous faut aussi une dérogation de voyage dans le temps.

Zachariah écarquille un peu plus les yeux et lève les bras d'un air fataliste.

\- Tout ça ? Tu ne veux pas aussi mon poste pendant que tu y es, Castiel ?

\- Non merci. Seulement une dérogation.

Zachariah cille et me dévisage avec un sourire figé, comme s'il hésitait entre le rire et la colère. Balthazar émet un rire guindé avec un raclement de gorge visiblement forcé, tout en me donnant un discret coup d'aile dans le dos :

\- Ha ha ! Hum. Vois-tu, Zachy, pour que l'Humain laisse Cas' s'introduire en lui, il faut d'abord qu'il ait gagné sa confiance et pour ça, il faut du temps – à défaut de lubrifiant. Du temps que nous n'avons pas _maintenant_.

Zachariah nous dévisage tour à tour avant de lâcher un bref ricanement rouillé.

\- Vous êtes des marrants, dans la Garnison, décidément ! Eh bien, va pour une dérogation. Je transmettrai ça directement à l'administration à titre exceptionnel.

Il nous observe un instant, avant de reprendre :

\- Eh bien quoi ? Vous attendez que je vous tienne par la main et qu'on chante ensemble des psaumes ? Débarrassez-moi le plancher, j'ai du boulot, moi ! »

 

* * *

Le sol rencontre durement les griffes de mes pieds, et ce n'est qu'en abattant une main tremblante à terre que je parviens à me stabiliser. Si je n'étais pas invisible et par conséquent à demi transposé dans une réalité alternative éphémère, j'aurais sans doute dévasté ce quartier paisible plongé dans la nuit. Des maisons toutes formées sur le même modèle s'alignent sous mes yeux, leurs contours imprécis, aux couleurs délavées et fades. Ma Grâce s'écoule lentement dans mon corps, comme drainée de son énergie, et je plie et replie mes mains en me relevant, pour mieux la faire circuler.

Mon regard croise celui de Balthazar qui brille d'une lueur taquine, et ma vision revient peu à peu à la normale, peignant le monde de riches nuances bleues sous la lune argentée et rendant aux yeux de mon frère sa teinte tourmaline.

« Eh bien, ô grand Général, un tout petit voyage dans le temps et tu me claques dans les pattes ? Nous ne sommes pourtant revenus que deux mois en arrière.

\- J'ai eu du mal à doser mon énergie.

C'est la première fois de toute mon existence que je voyage dans le temps. Et si je connais la technique en théorie, comme tout Ange de mon rang, je n'avais jamais eu besoin de l'appliquer auparavant. C'est déstabilisant. Quand je songe qu'en ce point précis de la ligne temporelle, je me trouve en Enfer à suivre une fausse piste pendant que l'homme vertueux brise le premier sceau... Si j'avais su alors ce que je sais maintenant...

\- Aww, mon pauvre choupinet. Tu veux que je te porte ? On va devoir effectuer une bonne douzaine de bonds dans le temps pour gagner la confiance de ton costume de chair, et je ne voudrais pas que tu tournes de l’œil. Ça ferait mauvais genre et on dirait encore que c'est de ma faute – bizarrement, c'est la conclusion que tire la hiérarchie à chaque fois qu'il y a une couille dans le potage.

Je lui jette un regard vexé, mes plumes se gonflant sur mes ailes repliées.

\- Je suis le Général de la Garnison, Balthazar. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Oh ne le prends pas mal, Cassy ! Je t'aurais porté avec délicatesse et le plus profond respect, comme une jeune mariée.

Je plisse les yeux et décide de l'ignorer. Souvent, mes réactions ne font que l'encourager dans son insolence, et je connais Balthazar depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que la meilleure parade est l'impassibilité.

Je détourne donc la tête et parcours du regard les rangées de sages habitations alignées les unes à côté des autres à mes pieds. Toutes agrémentées de la même parcelle de jardin garnie de quelques arbres et d'un véhicule garé.

\- Où est le réceptacle ?

\- Endormi devant une émission télévisée abrutissante, comme tout mâle sain d'esprit de son âge et milieu social.

Je suis des yeux la direction que pointe Balthazar, et m'agenouille pour observer un Humain mâle assis seul dans son salon. A première vue, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, et tout comme Htmorda, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comprendre ce qui est supposé différencier un Humain beau d'un Humain laid. Ils sont tous beaux à mes yeux, car ce sont les chefs-d’œuvre de création de Père, en un sens où nous ne pourrons jamais l'être.

C'est donc sous cet aspect que me verra Dean Winchester. Je ravale ma déception de ne pouvoir lui apparaître sous ma véritable apparence, comme Camael avait pu le faire pour Caïn. Je dois me concentrer sur l'acquisition de mon hôte. Je constate que sa femme et sa fille sont profondément endormies à l'étage.

\- Il est seul. C'est l'occasion. Je vais établir le contact.

\- Tâche de communiquer sur la fréquence intermédiaire, cette fois-ci.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Jimmy Novak.

Je plisse les yeux et me concentre pour laisser glisser vers la réalité matérielle un mince filet de voix, uniquement sur l'espace réduit que délimite la pièce où se trouve le réceptacle.

\- _**Jimmy, réveille-toi**_ , je murmure tout bas.

Et comme cela avait été le cas avec l'homme vertueux, seule la télévision réagit à ma voix : l'image se brouille. Cela a au moins l'avantage d'avoir réveillé Jimmy.

\- Tu recommences, Cas' ! Tu te trouves à nouveau sur la fréquence d'ondes pour chiens. Le jour où une prophétie annoncera qu'un labrador sauvera le monde, tu seras le premier sur la liste pour lui causer... Module donc ta voix un cran plus haut, et...

\- _**Jimmy, je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Dieu t'a choisi pour...**_

Le réceptacle enserre soudain son crâne entre ses mains, et tombe à genoux en poussant un hurlement. Puis s'écroule au sol en convulsant. Balthazar m'interrompt d'une main sur l'épaule, et je vois du coin de l’œil qu'il secoue la tête en soupirant d'un air désabusé.

\- Dean n'avait pas eu cette réaction-là, dis-je, sur la défensive.

\- Parce que Dean n'est pas épileptique, lui.

\- Oh.

Je plisse les yeux et me relève avec raideur, sentant le découragement et la confusion contracter ma Grâce.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je leur parler, Balthazar ? Y a-t-il un problème avec Dean ? Est-ce à cause de son séjour en Enfer ? Et Jimmy, est-il.. ?

Balthazar se relève à son tour et me regarde avec une compassion attendrie.

\- Non, Cassy, le problème ne vient pas d'eux. C'est juste toi qui es mauvais, voilà tout.

Le regard que je lui lance est certainement peu chaleureux, car il élève les bras avec un sourire contrit.

\- Hé ! On ne peut pas être bon partout ! Certes, je suis un être exceptionnellement talentueux – doublé d'un charme ravageur – mais je serais incapable de manipuler la mémoire des Humains comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur Jimmy qui se relève du sol en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Comment communiquer avec mon hôte s'il ne peut entendre ma voix ?

Sans hôte, je ne pourrai parler à Dean, ni remplir les nouvelles exigences du Paradis. C'est fort embarrassant.

Balthazar esquisse un large sourire et m'enveloppe de son aile comme dans un cocon soyeux.

\- Fais confiance à ton vieux frère. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber, mh ? Tu vas entrer dans ce joli morceau, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. J'ai une idée... »

 

* * *

Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel lorsque le véhicule se gare devant l'habitation et que Jimmy en émerge, un sachet en papier à la main. L'Humain a demandé un congé maladie suite à sa crise d'épilepsie, et c'est avec un air préoccupé qu'il entre dans la maison vide et pose ses médicaments sur la table du salon. Puis, il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil avec un soupir las en prenant son crâne entre ses mains.

« C'est le moment. Profites-en pendant que bobonne fait les courses...

J'acquiesce gravement et, un genou à terre, je me penche pour placer mon visage au-dessus du toit – l'habitation elle-même est minuscule, et un seul de mes yeux fait presque le double de sa taille.

Je plisse les yeux et me concentre sur la télévision dont l'écran vide et muet fait face à Jimmy.

\- _**Jimmy...**_ je murmure en un souffle à peine perceptible.

L'écran de télévision grésille et clignote un instant en transmettant effectivement ma voix, puis se stabilise, projetant une lumière bleutée dans la pièce. Balthazar avait raison. Cela fonctionne. Filtrée par le biais d'appareils électroniques, les intonations de ma voix sont supportables pour les oreilles du réceptacle. Celui-ci relève brusquement la tête avec un sursaut paniqué, puis pousse un long soupir et jette un œil agacé à la télévision.

\- _Encore_ un bug ? Et dire qu'on vient de l'acheter... Je vais devoir la ramener au magasin. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il se lève péniblement et éteint l'appareil avant de se frotter les yeux avec lassitude. Et les rouvre en grand lorsque l'écran se rallume aussitôt.

\- _**La télévision fonctionne bien, Jimmy. Je l'utilise seulement pour te parler.**_

\- Niveau entrée en scène tu aurais pu faire mieux, Cas'. Les Humains ont besoin de phrases plus ténébreuses que ça pour être impressionnés. Mais je te laisse faire ! C'est toi le boss !

Jimmy fixe l'écran sans ciller, la bouche entrouverte.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, marmonne-t-il finalement pour lui-même en tendant une main tremblante pour éteindre le téléviseur.

Cette fois-ci, je ne laisse pas l'appareil s'éteindre. Jimmy a beau presser le bouton à plusieurs reprises, l'écran reste résolument allumé.

\- _**Tu dois m'écouter, Jimmy. Tu es un élu, et...**_

\- Est-ce que c'est un coup de Roger ? lance Jimmy avec un rire forcé. Ha ha bien joué, Roger, j'ai failli y croire ! Est-ce que c'est un enregistrement, ou... ?

\- _**Je ne suis pas Roger. Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur.**_

La main de Jimmy se fige et il regarde l'écran, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, il fronce les sourcils avec un air outré.

\- Ah non ! Là, ça va trop loin. On n'utilise pas le nom du Seigneur pour une stupide plaisanterie !

Il se penche et arrache le câble qui alimente la télévision en électricité d'un mouvement brusque. L'écran reste allumé.

\- _**Je ne plaisante pas, Jimmy. Dieu t'a choisi pour un but important.**_

Bouche bée, l'Humain tombe assis à même le sol, et recule frénétiquement en retenant sa respiration, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le fauteuil.

\- Oh mon Dieu... s'étrangle-t-il.

\- _**Non : Castiel. Mais c'est en effet Lui qui m'envoie.**_

Mon nom est-il donc si difficile à retenir ?

Une myriade d'émotions traverse le visage de l'Humain. Confusion. Terreur. Émerveillement.

\- Castiel, déglutit-il. Est-ce réel ? Dieu vous envoie ? Je... C'est un immense honneur, je... souffle-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se redresse pour se mettre à genoux et se signer avec révérence en murmurant les paroles d'une prière.

\- Fin de la récréation, Cassy ! Bobonne est rentrée !

En effet, un claquement de porte retentit, et je me relève lentement. Dans la maison, la télévision s'éteint aussitôt. La femme aux cheveux blonds s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras chargés de courses, et cligne les yeux d'un air surpris.

\- Que fais-tu par terre ?

Jimmy fixe l'écran noir comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve, et se relève en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement confus.

\- Rien, Amélia, je... je priais.

\- … devant la télévision ?

Je me désintéresse de la scène et relève les yeux vers Balthazar.

\- Ça a fonctionné. Il faut que je lui parle à nouveau pour le convaincre de me dire oui.

\- Taratata, non mon canard, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. La meilleure technique est de leur parler, de faire quelques petits miracles pour leur en mettre plein la vue, les titiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient par eux-mêmes de nous aider. Nous allons faire un petit saut dans le temps, et revenir dans trois jours, quand il sera mûr. »

 

* * *

 

J'aurais pensé qu'à la longue, voyager dans le temps serait plus aisé, mais je me trompais. Car une fois de plus, j'ai utilisé trop d'énergie dans l'opération, et c'est avec un engourdissement désagréable dans ma Grâce que je parviens à destination. Ma main agrippe l'épaule de mon frère pour conserver mon équilibre, et il me glisse un sourire en coin.

« Mieux vaudrait que tu gardes ton énergie pour le transfert dans ton hôte, et les nombreuses batailles qui nous attendent. Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon aide, Cas' ? Une fois que tu seras en possession de ton réceptacle, les voyages dans le temps ne devraient plus être un problème pour toi.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison, et j'acquiesce sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur la maison. Jimmy se trouve assis à table dans la cuisine. Il lit un journal en buvant une tasse de café tandis que son épouse passe la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- J'amène Claire à son cours de piano, et ensuite nous irons déjeuner chez Roger, d'accord ?

\- Je sais, Amélia, tu me l'as dit déjà trois fois, répond Jimmy avec un tendre sourire.

L'Humaine prend les clés de la voiture et la main de sa fille, puis sort de la maison, me laissant le champ libre pour m'adresser à mon hôte.

\- Tu sais, ça aurait dû être elle. L'hôte que je te destinais.

La voiture démarre et s'engage sur la route, s'éloignant lentement entre nos pieds. Je plisse les yeux.

\- Qui, Amélia ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu vas me vexer. Non, je parle de la gamine : Claire ! J'ai bossé dur sur cette lignée, tu sais, pour te fabriquer un hôte parfaitement adapté à ta Grâce. Et ton hôte ultime, c'est _elle_ , pas Jimmy. Parce que vois-tu, je t'ai toujours imaginé plutôt en femme, va savoir pourquoi. Tu serais adorable en petite sœur. Cette Apocalypse tombe juste quelques années trop tôt, elle est encore un peu jeune. Mais qu'importe, Jimmy fera bouche-trou, et une fois tout ce bordel fini, si l'Humanité n'est pas détruite, tu pourras la tester. Tu verras, ça n'aura rien à voir : puissance, ergonomie, rapidité, etc. En plus je t'assure qu'une fois adulte elle sera une vraie bombe et...

\- Jimmy n'est donc pas adapté à ma Grâce ?

\- Si si, bien sûr. De la même manière que les réceptacles que je fournis à nos frères et sœurs sont adaptés et tout à fait fonctionnels. Imagine-les comme du prêt-à-porter de bas étage, alors que Claire, c'est du sur-mesure. Du chic, du glamour. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais pourquoi les autres n'ont-ils pas eu du... _sur-mesure_ , dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que c'est habituellement réservé pour les Archanges, et que pour des Anges, ça serait jeter de la confiture aux cochons.

Je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire les porcs dans cette discussion, mais je ne relève pas, et penche seulement la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en as-tu fabriqué un, Balthazar ?

Mon frère émet un petit rire, et me tapote la tête brièvement de son aile.

\- N'est-ce pas évident, Cassy ? N'as-tu donc pas remarqué depuis tous ces millénaires que je t'aime bien ? C'est un cadeau, pardi !

\- Oh.

Je détourne les yeux, soudain embarrassé. Que répondre à cela ? Je reste figé sur place, mes bras raides le long de mon corps. Devrais-je faire quelque chose ? Le toucher ? Le remercier ? Ou au moins lui répondre ?

Je pose à nouveau mon regard sur lui, et serre les poings avec détermination.

\- … Je... t'aime bien aussi, Baltha...

\- AH ! Stop ! Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que ça devienne vraiment mièvre, parce que là j'ai soudain l'impression d'être dans une comédie romantique et qu'on va se mettre à chanter. Occupe-toi plutôt de ton vaisseau avant qu'il ne refroidisse !

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. C'était fort gênant.

Jimmy a terminé son café et dépose la tasse dans l'évier. Je m'accroupis et murmure tout bas pour transférer ma voix dans l'appareil électronique le plus proche de lui.

\- _**Jimmy... M'entends-tu ?**_

J'entends Balthazar, derrière moi, se frapper le front de la main avec un soupir mélodramatique.

\- Non, Cassy, nooon..... Tu me désespères...

L'homme cesse de laver sa tasse et ferme le robinet lentement en tournant les yeux vers l'appareil. Je vois qu'il retient son souffle avant de se pencher comme pour mieux entendre.

\- … Castiel ?

\- _**C'est mon nom. As-tu foi en Dieu, Jimmy ?**_

Jimmy cligne des yeux avant d'émettre un rire désabusé.

\- Mon micro-ondes me demande si j'ai foi en Dieu...

\- Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui en mettre plein la vue, intervient Balthazar en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Il place un doigt au-dessus de la maison et esquisse un petit mouvement souple. Tous les objets de la cuisine se mettent soudain à flotter et se maintiennent en apesanteur sous les yeux ébahis de Jimmy qui recule d'un pas en se signant frénétiquement.

\- Oh Jésus Marie Joseph... murmure-t-il avant de tomber à genoux.

\- _**As-tu foi en Dieu, Jimmy ?**_ je répète plus fort.

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Mais... je ne comprends pas... pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'un employé banal, je n'ai rien de spécial... Qu'attend-t-Il de moi ?

- _ **Si, tu es spécial. C'est dans ton sang.**_

Les objets en apesanteur redescendent lentement et se reposent à leur place initiale.

\- Ne lui donne pas trop d'informations non plus, Cas'. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Bon ! Laissons-le méditer une semaine là-dessus. Accroche-toi à moi ! »

Après un dernier regard à Jimmy qui continue de parler au micro-ondes, je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère qui nous entraîne dans les flots du temps avec aisance.

 

* * *

« Pardonnez-moi d'insister, Castiel, mais... vous ne m'avez pas répondu la dernière fois : que dois-je faire ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- _**Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Jimmy. C'est la Volonté de Dieu...**_

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Je n'ai pas à questionner Sa Volonté. Mais...

\- _**Aie la foi, Jimmy... Dieu te récompensera de ta dévotion.**_

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas. Je saurai vous prouver ma foi, et...

\- Eh bah, Novak, tu perds la boule ? Depuis quand tu causes à ton ordi ? »

Mon hôte qui avait eu le nez presque collé à son écran se redresse brusquement sur son bureau en bafouillant une excuse à son collègue qui vient de revenir de sa pause, un gobelet de café à la main.

 

* * *

« Comment puis-je être certain que tout ça ne se passe pas seulement dans ma tête ? Je suis épileptique, et il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des hallucinations dans mes crises... Et si j'étais en train de tout imaginer ?

Penché sur la radio de son véhicule comme si parler dessus m'aiderait à mieux l'entendre, Jimmy tourne le volant au coin d'une rue.

\- _**Doutes-tu de Dieu et de Ses Anges ?**_

\- Non. Je doute seulement de mon corps, de mon cerveau. Vous me parlez depuis presque deux mois, je vous ai entendu des dizaines de fois et vous m'avez montré des miracles, mais... moi seul les ai vus. Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à ma vue et mon ouïe, étant donné ma condition...

\- _**Serais-tu rassuré avec un miracle auquel toute ta ville assisterait ?**_

\- Je.. Eh bien, oui. Mais je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de...

Il se mordille la lèvre nerveusement en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

\- _**Ouvre les yeux et loue le Seigneur, Jimmy, car la neige va tomber.**_

\- En plein mois de septembre ? demande-t-il, médusé. Avec cette chaleur ?

Je ne réponds rien et lève les yeux vers le ciel, me concentrant pour amonceler des nuages chargés d'eau juste au-dessus de la ville, tandis que la température chute soudainement. Quelques flocons fragiles se mettent à danser et virevolter en tombant, bientôt suivis par d'autres flocons plus épais et lourds.

Jimmy ouvre la portière de son véhicule et sort pour lever la tête vers le ciel avec un air émerveillé et un sourire extatique, tandis que la neige qui tombe silencieusement enveloppe la ville dans un manteau blanc.

\- C'est un miracle... souffle-t-il, et la vapeur blanche s'échappe de sa bouche en volutes éphémères.

\- Je crois qu'il est presque mûr, déclare Balthazar. Ça tombe bien, nous sommes presque retournés à notre point initial dans le temps. »

 

* * *

_**« Fais-le, pour prouver ta foi. Si tu as la foi, l'eau ne pourra te brûler.** _

Jimmy se redresse et jette un œil à sa marmite en hochant gravement la tête. Je me concentre pour immuniser ses bras contre tout effet de la chaleur ou de la douleur tandis qu'il s'approche de la marmite d'un pas décidé. Puis, sans sourciller, il plonge sa main dans l'eau bouillante en retenant sa respiration.

\- Eeeeet... entrée en scène de bobonne dans 3, 2, 1....

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie en effet Amélia en entrant dans la pièce, paniquée.

Je me relève lentement et tourne les yeux vers Balthazar.

\- Et maintenant, Balthazar ? Dans quelques heures, nous serons revenus dans le présent, et j'ai besoin d'investir mon hôte pour parler à Dean.

\- Maintenant, on attend. Bobonne va lui donner envie de faire ses preuves, et le petit Jimmy ne va pas tarder à nous supplier pour qu'on l'utilise. Ça marche à tous les coups. Y a rien de tel que le dénigrement de la famille ou des amis pour leur foutre le feu au cul. J'ai moi-même un Mormon que je cuisine en ce moment, je me le réserve. Ce type est plus coincé qu'une vieille nonne alors qu'il a un physique parfait, c'est une honte. Blond, avec de superbes yeux bleus et un corps à se damner. Tu devrais voir ça, c'est à en mourir de rire : je lui sors tout un blabla religieux strict et intolérant pour le séduire, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de m'amuser une fois dedans, en le gardant conscient et...

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus et j'observe de ma hauteur Jimmy tenter de discuter avec sa femme et de la convaincre de mon existence. Les heures s'égrainent, nous rapprochant du présent. Bientôt, le soleil se fond à l'horizon en lançant ses derniers rayons rosés sur les toits couverts de neige des habitations.

Et alors que Jimmy enfile un manteau pour sortir de la maison, je sens à nouveau une force agripper ma Grâce et tenter de la tirer.

\- Encore une invocation, dis-je en frémissant d'anticipation. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que m'y rendre : l'invocation est puissante, directement liée à mon nom. Ce nom qui m'a été attribué à ma création, et qui fait partie de mon essence même.

Jimmy referme la porte derrière lui et s'avance lentement dans l'allée. Quelques flocons de neige virevoltent autour de lui et s'accrochent à ses cheveux sombres.

\- Juste à temps, alors. Je sens que ton hôte est prêt à faire le grand saut. Tiens-toi prêt à lui parler. Directement, cette fois.

\- Sans appareil électronique ?

\- Oui, cela facilitera le transfert. Je vais exceptionnellement t'aider à moduler ta voix en modifiant le flux de ta Grâce avec la mienne – même si c'est crevant. Je t'ai bien observé, et je pense que ta voix utilise des ondes trop amples, et que je peux les réguler pour toi. Je m'occupe des détails techniques, contente-toi de lui arracher un _oui_.

L'Humain lève les yeux vers le ciel sans nous voir, l'air perdu et nerveux, et les joues rosies par le froid vif.

\- Bon, je veux vous aider. Je vais perdre ma famille si vous ne me dites pas comment faire. Je vous en prie, Castiel, parlez-moi. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- En scène, Cassy ! Montre-lui une fraction de ton joli minois pendant que t'y es. Il sera trop ébloui pour voir les détails, mais ça l'impressionnera.

Je m'accroupis lentement et me penche au-dessus du minuscule Humain. J'ai beau avoir vu à maintes reprises mes frères et sœurs investir des réceptacles, j'ai malgré tout peine à croire que je puisse être contenu dans un être aussi petit et fragile. Aussi différent de moi. Je sens ma Grâce tourbillonner en un mélange confus de hâte et d'appréhension alors que je glisse ma voix ainsi qu'une partie de mon visage dans la réalité physique. Les doigts de Balthazar se posent sur mon épaule, et sa Grâce s'infiltre suffisamment dans la mienne pour la faire résonner. Ma voix, cette fois-ci, s'écoule sans difficulté.

\- _**Dieu t'a choisi pour nous aider dans une mission divine de la plus haute importance. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin d'investir ton corps pour œuvrer sur Terre. Une fois la Volonté de Dieu accomplie, il te sera rendu et tu seras récompensé. Ton rôle est essentiel.**_

\- Oui, je comprends. Promettez que ma famille ira bien et je le ferai.

Je me souviens soudain avec netteté de la promesse que Anna avait faite à Yaël. Une promesse est un engagement sacré, et une promesse faite par un Ange implique tout le Paradis.

\- _**Ta famille sera protégée jusqu'à ton retour, Jimmy. Je te le promets. Pour signifier ton accord, tu dois dire 'oui'.**_

\- Alors... _oui_.

\- Victoire ! s'exclame Balthazar à côté de moi. Prêt pour le grand saut ? Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit à tous les autres : concentre-toi sur le sang qui coule dans ses veines et _laisse-toi aller_. »

Je plisse les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Jimmy. Aucun Humain ne m'avait regardé dans les yeux depuis Caïn, et je sens ma Grâce remuer étrangement. Des battements de cœur palpitent en harmonie avec elle. Ceux de Jimmy. J'entends et ressens le sang affluer dans les veines, les artères, être pompé par le muscle comme un torrent de vie et d'énergie.

Le temps semble se figer lorsque je bascule droit dans ce regard bleu qui envahit brusquement mon champ de vision. Mon corps perd toute consistance, mes ailes fondent dans mon dos, et soudain, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien, si ce n'est cette _chute_ vertigineuse dans le néant.

 

* * *

Une profonde inspiration.

Des images saisissantes de netteté déchirent le voile épais des ténèbres, et l'infinité du ciel nocturne s'y déverse comme un torrent étoilé. Son bleu sombre et glacial se constelle de flocons qui virevoltent au gré de la brise d'automne. Un flot de sensations nouvelles me submerge, brûlantes d'acuité. Organiques.

La caresse du vent dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage.

La sensation détachée du froid sur ma peau et du frôlement des vêtements qui la recouvrent.

L'écho mélancolique d'un aboiement qui couvre la rumeur solitaire de la nuit.

Cette saturation de mes sens fait frémir ma Grâce qui, concentrée et fluidifiée, circule dans le réseau de veines et d'artères tièdes. Je baisse lentement mes yeux – au nombre de _deux_ à présent – en repliant mes ailes qui étaient amplement déployées. Bien qu'immatérielles, je ressens leur présence et leur poids dans mon dos comme sous ma forme originelle.

Des bâtisses m'encerclent de part et d'autre et dissimulent l'horizon. Ces mêmes habitations qui semblaient tellement dérisoires un instant plus tôt sont à présent gigantesques, et me dépassent comme le feraient des montagnes sous ma forme véritable. Émerveillé par les sensations les plus intenses que j'aie expérimentées de toute mon existence, j'élève une main près de mon visage. Une seule main, composée d'os recouverts de chair, de muscles, d'articulations, de tendons, de peau. Dont chacun des doigts répond parfaitement à ma volonté.

Je comprends à présent ce qu'avait voulu dire Anna lorsqu'elle a investi le corps de Yaël. N'avoir que deux bras est déstabilisant. Mais dans ce corps, aboutissement d'une longue évolution et chef d’œuvre de Père, cela paraît étrangement naturel.

Je me sens plus léger et puissant que jamais.

« Papa ?

Une voix cristalline s'élève derrière moi, et j'embrasse une dernière fois la vision éthérée du ciel nocturne avant de me retourner. Claire, le réceptacle que me destinait Balthazar, se tient devant la porte. L'âme prisonnière dans mon corps d'emprunt s'anime au son de cette voix – celle de mon hôte _parfait_ que j'investirai sans doute un jour. J'incline la tête sur le côté, frappé par cette vision surréaliste d'un Humain quasiment à ma hauteur. Durant toute mon existence, j'ai baissé les yeux au sol pour observer de minuscules êtres, et jamais encore je n'avais saisi tout l'éventail nuancé de sentiments que peuvent exprimer leurs yeux, leur visage, leur langage corporel. En observant bien, je peux même distinguer chacun de ses cils blonds et le grain de sa peau veloutée. Mais plus étonnant que tout...

 

_**Balthazar, pourquoi ne puis-je apercevoir son âme ?** _

 

Rayonnante au-dessus de la maison se dresse la silhouette de Balthazar, immense et invisible aux yeux humains. Sa Grâce circule dans son corps comme un torrent de lumière liquide, et son visage se trouve si haut, si loin, que c'est à peine si je l'aperçois m'adresser un clin d’œil complice.

\- _**Oh. Oui. J'avais oublié de préciser. Un vaisseau offre de nombreux avantages, mais il y a aussi quelques inconvénients. Ne pas voir les âmes en est un, tout comme l'entretien intérieur et extérieur. L'organique est si salissant...**_

Tout ceci est fort intéressant, mais je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller ici – je ressens toujours, comme reliée par un fil invisible à ma Grâce, l'invocation qui m'attire et se renforce à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

Malgré tout, il me semble que je devrais informer l'enfant. La laisser croire que je suis son père uniquement car je revêts temporairement son apparence serait malhonnête. C'est pourquoi je lui tourne le dos et la corrige :

\- Je ne suis pas ton père.

\- _**Outch. Comme prévu, ce corps n'est pas tout à fait adapté à ta Grâce, Cas' : ta voix sort déformée. Ton mauvais contrôle se ressent jusque dans ton hôte. J'imagine que ça peut avoir son charme dans le genre viril. Quel dommage, et dire que ta véritable voix est si jolie... Bon ! Et si nous allions rendre visite à ton homme vertueux dans ton joli costume flambant neuf ?**_

Il a raison. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à converser avec mon futur vaisseau _sur mesure_. Cette invocation me mènera très certainement à Dean Winchester – il a déjà prouvé qu'il possède certaines ressources et des connaissances hors du commun des mortels.

Je me mets en marche et m'engage dans la rue désertée, mes pas faisant crisser la nappe de neige fraîche qui recouvre le sol. Il me faut sortir du champ de vision de Claire avant de m'envoler.

\- _**Tu ne viens pas avec moi, Balthazar. Je veux parler à Dean seul.**_

_**\- Mais...** _

\- _**Tu as du travail au Paradis**_ , je le coupe d'un ton sans appel. _**Tu dois investir toi aussi ton hôte et équiper toute la Garnison. Au passage, tu assigneras un soldat à la protection de cette famille, comme Gardien. C'est un ordre.**_

\- _**Ma foi, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment...**_

J'enveloppe de ma Grâce l'âme de Jimmy pour étouffer son ressenti et ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne filtre, et je déploie largement mes ailes en tournant au coin de la rue. Un simple battement suffit à me propulser en un clin d’œil à destination, dépassant même la vitesse de mes pensées.

Je me retrouve devant les portes d'une grange. C'est de là que provient l'invocation, et j'entends distinctement la voix de l'homme vertueux à travers les murs :

 _\- Tu es sûr d'avoir bien fait le rituel_?

Soulagé de constater que mon ouïe est aussi précise, sinon meilleure, que sous ma forme véritable, je m'avance vers les portes en bois et élève une main pour les ouvrir.

_\- Désolé. Susceptible, hein ?_

Ma main s'abaisse lentement.

Non. Pour mon premier contact avec l'homme vertueux, je devrais suivre les conseils de Balthazar – ils se sont toujours révélés avisés. J'ai porté au creux de ma main son âme à vif, j'ai reconstitué son corps. J'ai vu au plus profond de ses souvenirs et de son essence vitale, et bien enfoui en-dessous de son amour pour son frère, de sa haine, de son courage, sa colère, sa terreur, j'ai pu y déceler un profond _vide_ qu'il s'efforce de combler par tous les moyens. Un vide creusé par un terrible fatalisme, et une complète absence de foi.

Balthazar a raison. Les Humains ont besoin de preuves, de miracles, d'être impressionnés. Et Dean plus que tout autre. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel sombre et terni par les lumières et la pollution de la ville, et j'y concentre d'épais nuages chargés d'électricité. Puis, je déchaîne quelques rafales de vent afin de secouer le toit de tôle de la grange avec fracas. Je baisse à nouveau la tête pour observer les portes rongée par les termites, sans cesser le raffut. Quelques secondes devraient suffire à les impressionner, sans doute.

_\- C'est peut-être que le vent, avec un peu de chance._

La voix de l'homme vertueux est un peu tendue, mais certainement pas impressionnée. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je plisse légèrement les yeux et me concentre pour faire éclater toutes les lampes aux alentours, et je m'avance lentement, les portes de bois s'écartant sur mon passage avec un craquement lugubre. Les ampoules brisées crépitent et vomissent des gerbes d'étincelles dans la pénombre. L'intérieur de la grange est tapissé de symboles de protection ou de capture, et j'en identifie certains liés directement aux démons, aux dieux païens ou aux créatures de la Mère de Toute Chose.

Et au beau milieu de cet assemblage hétéroclite de sigles se tient l'homme vertueux, accompagné de l'Humain barbu qui l'avait secouru lorsque j'avais essayé de lui parler dans l'hôtel. Tous deux tiennent des armes à feu qu'ils pointent sur moi, et à l'instant précis où je coupe le courant afin d'interrompre les explosions d'étincelles, ils font feu. J'enveloppe plus étroitement de ma Grâce l'âme de Jimmy qui a ressenti un écho de douleur à laquelle je suis insensible, et continue de m'avancer vers eux. Les balles qui se sont logées dans la chair de mon réceptacle sont faites d'argent. En deux mille ans, les chasseurs ont fait tant de progrès et leur connaissance des points faibles des enfants de la Mère est impressionnante. Je retiens un sourire amusé en songeant que quelques siècles plus tôt, c'est à peine s'ils avaient compris comment se débarrasser des vampires et des goules.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, je garde mes yeux rivés sur l'homme vertueux qui vient de saisir un poignard qu'il dissimule dans son dos. Il me dévisage avec défiance et incompréhension. Et non pas respect ou déférence. Tout autre Humain serait sans doute tombé à genoux ou aurait été submergé par la terreur. Mais Dean n'est pas un Humain ordinaire, et son regard ne vacille pas une seconde. Il agit en soldat, avec sang-froid et concentration.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis celui qui t'a agrippé et t'a arraché à la perdition.

Ma réponse ne semble pas éveiller en lui la moindre lueur de reconnaissance, alors que mes soldats et moi-même nous sommes battus quarante ans sans relâche pour le sauver.

\- Ouais. Merci pour ça.

Je devine son geste avant même qu'il ne l'amorce, mais je le laisse faire, partagé entre l'amusement de voir un Humain s'attaquer à un Ange avec une lame destinée à tuer les démons, et le souvenir lointain de Caïn embrasant mes mains de flammes ardentes. S'il y a bien un trait de caractère qui domine tout au long de la lignée de Caïn, c'est cette volonté farouche, cet entêtement face à une situation désespérée. La lame – forgée par les premiers démons créés par Lucifer – a frappé droit dans le cœur de mon hôte, interrompant net ses battements. Mais ma Grâce continue de faire circuler le sang sans la moindre gêne.

De la surprise envahit enfin le regard de Dean qui recule d'un air désemparé. Il me semble y déceler un début de crainte. Parfait. Je jette un œil à la lame sans retenir une ombre de sourire, et la retire. Elle tombe au sol avec un bruit qui résonne dans le silence. Une vague fierté se déverse dans les veines de mon hôte et y enflamme ma Grâce. Impressionner un Humain ne devrait pas autant m'emplir d'orgueil – il existe des Anges bien plus puissants que moi, après tout. Mais Dean est spécial. Rares sont les êtres qui oseraient défier un Ange de la sorte. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'homme vertueux est sans conteste l'Humain de la prophétie. Celui qui s'est brisé, mais aussi celui qui sauvera l'Humanité. Il en a la force de caractère. Et c'est à moi qu'il doit sa résurrection et sa rédemption, même s'il ne peut s'en souvenir. Sans moi, il ne serait aujourd'hui qu'un démon parmi d'autres, et l'Humanité serait condamnée à l'extinction.

Les yeux de Dean dévient derrière moi, et je connais trop bien ce type de regard. Celui d'un Général ordonnant à un soldat d'attaquer. Je tends brusquement le bras derrière moi et saisis la barre de fer avec laquelle l'Humain barbu – Bobby, si j'en crois les souvenirs de Dean que j'ai explorés – vient de tenter de me frapper. Dérisoire. Sa présence dérange ma mission, je dois m'adresser à l'homme vertueux, et à lui seul. C'est pourquoi, d'un simple contact sur son front, je le plonge dans un profond sommeil, puis me tourne à nouveau vers l'objectif de ma mission.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Dean. Seuls.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à contempler mon œuvre – cet être que j'ai sauvé et reconstitué. J'ai une guerre à mener contre l'Enfer et une Apocalypse à contrer. Je dois sauver les créations de mon Père et prouver la valeur de ma Garnison. Ainsi que ma valeur comme dirigeant.

Dean me dévisage avec de grands yeux verts stupéfaits, puis les baisse vers l'homme à terre.

\- Bobby... ! Bobby, tu m'entends ?

C'est avec un regard chargé de crainte mêlée d'une colère farouche qu'il me contourne précipitamment et s'agenouille auprès de l'homme barbu, lui secouant l'épaule avant de palper sa jugulaire en retenant sa respiration. Je fais quelques pas vers la table et frôle du bout de mes doigts de chair les divers objets qui y sont disposés. Mon attention est attirée par un carnet de notes détaillant la porte des Enfers, ses verrous, et les sigles pour enfermer ou repousser les démons. Je le feuillette brièvement – bien que souvent retranchée au Paradis ces derniers siècles, la Garnison avait remarqué les protections forgées par un Humain autour de la Porte. J'avais moi-même rédigé un rapport à la demande de Anna. La hiérarchie désirait savoir comment ce Samuel Colt se trouvait-il en possession de connaissances si pointues à propos des démons. Mes observations m'avaient amené à la conclusion que Samuel Colt n'était qu'un simple chasseur à l'esprit peu affûté mais à la mémoire étrangement lacunaire, comme s'il était affecté d'amnésie. J'avais été dans l'incapacité de donner une explication valable à ses connaissances exceptionnelles.

Le regard de l'homme vertueux pèse sur moi, et j'y perçois une certaine agressivité et de l'incompréhension.

\- Ton ami est vivant, dis-je en continuant de lire distraitement.

Même des siècles plus tard, avoir rendu un rapport lacunaire à la hiérarchie me laisse une désagréable impression d'inachevé. Je tourne une page en plissant les yeux.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Castiel.

\- Ouais, ça j'avais compris. Je veux dire : qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Je me désintéresse du carnet et pose les yeux sur lui. Il est toujours agenouillé au sol et me fixe avec défiance.

\- Je suis un Ange du Seigneur.

La lueur froide dans ses yeux se durcit, et il se relève lentement.

\- Barre-toi d'ici. Les anges, ça n'existe pas.

La colère est palpable dans sa voix. Ses paroles, bien qu'insultantes, ne me surprennent pas. La vie des Humains est aussi courte que leur mémoire, et si deux millénaires pour nous ne représentent qu'un court laps de temps dans notre existence, cela a suffi pour que ce qui fut autrefois ne devienne pour eux que mythes et légendes. Et pourtant, certains Humains continuent de croire – comme Jimmy – et leur Foi brille dans leur âme, leur donnant force et assurance. Ce n'est pas le cas de Dean. Ce vide sans fond que j'ai senti en lui a été creusé par les événements tragiques de sa vie, mais aussi et surtout par un cruel manque de Foi. Et c'est un élément que je crois indispensable à la réussite de sa mission. Car comment pourrait-il faire le travail de mon Père et sauver tous ses semblables de Lucifer sans _croire_?

\- Voilà ton problème, Dean. Tu n'as pas la Foi.

Une fois de plus, j'applique à la lettre les conseils de Balthazar, et me concentre pour faire jaillir la foudre dans les nuages amassés haut dans le ciel, tout en déployant mes ailes dans mon dos. A en juger par le subtil changement dans son regard, la manœuvre semble porter ses fruits. Je dissipe les nuages du ciel d'une pensée, et replie mes ailes avec précaution.

\- Tu parles d'un ange. Tu as cramé les yeux de cette pauvre femme.

Je baisse les yeux en réprimant un soupir exaspéré. Je le _savais_ , que cet incident compromettrait ma prise de contact avec l'homme vertueux. Et cela ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais écouté Balthazar, et avais accepté immédiatement de prendre un vaisseau comme il me le suggérait.

Mais après tout, c'est sa propre insolence qui a mené cette Humaine à être blessée. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Je l'avais prévenue qu'elle ne devait pas espionner ma forme véritable. Elle peut être... bouleversante pour les Humains. Tout comme ma véritable voix. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà...

\- Tu veux dire, la station d'essence et l'hôtel ? C'était toi qui _parlais_?

J'acquiesce gravement en essayant de m'habituer au fait de lever la tête vers un Humain, moi qui depuis des millions d'années baisse les yeux pour les observer, minuscules points à mes pieds. Habiter ce corps me donne une nouvelle perspective des chefs-d’œuvre de mon Père. Et si je ne peux apercevoir son âme, observer les émotions traverser ses yeux expressifs s'en approche beaucoup.

\- Mon pote, la prochaine fois, baisse le volume.

Je baisse les yeux, légèrement mortifié en me remémorant les paroles de Balthazar. J'ai toujours été d'un niveau tout à fait honorable au sein de la Garnison, et particulièrement doué en mémoire humaine – mais jamais il ne m'était encore arrivé d'être _mauvais_ en quoi que ce soit. Et en l'espace de quelques jours, je me suis découvert un manque criant de talent en modulation de voix et en voyage dans le temps. En tant que Général de la Garnison, c'est fort embarrassant.

Cependant, si le sang de la lignée de Caïn ne s'était appauvri de la sorte, jamais je n'aurais rencontré ce type de problème.

\- C'était une erreur de ma part. Certaines personnes – des personnes spéciales – peuvent percevoir mon vrai visage. J'ai cru que ce serait ton cas. J'avais tort.

Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que s'il pouvait me voir sous ma réelle apparence, Dean ne me toiserait certainement pas avec cette insolence à peine voilée.

\- Et quel visage portes-tu maintenant, hein ? Un comptable saint ?

Je baisse les yeux sur mon réceptacle criblé de balles et au cœur transpercé qui ne bat plus. Engourdie au milieu de ma Grâce, l'âme de Jimmy pulse doucement, et je la fais sombrer plus profondément dans une inconscience aussi confortable que possible.

\- Ceci ? Ceci est un vaisseau.

\- Tu possèdes un pauvre type ?

Dean est un chasseur qui a eu de nombreux démêlés avec des démons qui utilisaient comme boucliers humains des innocents. Je peux comprendre sa répulsion. Je n'ai moi-même jamais vraiment approuvé le principe des hôtes, et ce depuis l'époque d'Adam et Ève. D'où ma réticence à prendre un vaisseau. Et c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix et que la hiérarchie veut tous nous en équiper que je foule à présent la terre sous cette apparence.

Or, nous ne sommes pas comme les démons. Il nous faut l'autorisation du réceptacle, et non seulement nous les utilisons pour appliquer la Volonté de Dieu, mais nous les rendons intacts à leur vie une fois la mission accomplie. Je m'empresse donc de le rassurer :

\- C'est un homme dévoué. Il a prié pour ça, en fait.

\- Écoute, mon pote, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Alors qui es-tu, vraiment ?

Déstabilisé, je reste un moment sans voix.

Malgré toutes les preuves que je lui ai montrées, il ne me croit toujours pas ? A-t-il seulement écouté ce que je lui ai dit ?

\- Je te l'ai dit.

Ne lui ai-je pas dit clairement que je suis un Ange ? Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à douter malgré l'évidence ?

\- Bien sûr. Et pourquoi un _ange_ me sauverait-il de l'enfer ?

Je comprends à présent. Il s'agit encore de son absence de Foi qui nourrit son pessimisme que son tourment en Enfer a exacerbé. Je m'approche, les yeux rivés sur les siens.

\- De bonnes choses peuvent arriver, Dean.

Et dans ces yeux verts et instables, il me semble apercevoir son âme à vif, et ce gouffre sans fin – des éclats lumineux éphémères et à peine perceptibles. L'homme vertueux vit dans un monde sombre et absurde, sans Dieu, ni Destin, ni sens à sa vie. Je sens une compassion mêlée de pitié s'emparer de moi. Vivre sans croire, sans certitude, et en se haïssant d'être presque devenu un démon... Ce doit être difficile, pour un Humain.

\- Pas d'après mon expérience.

Non. Il y a autre chose. Enfoui plus profondément au fond de son âme.

\- Quel est le problème ? je demande, perplexe.

Dean a beau ne croire en rien, il est important pour le Seigneur, sans quoi Il ne nous aurait pas envoyés le sauver. Car il est vital, indispensable, et destiné à sauver l'Humanité. Il est sans doute l'être qui mérite le plus au monde d'être sauvé. Et pourtant...

\- … Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé.

Je comprends à son regard que j'ai vu juste, et la compassion contracte ma Grâce.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Je ravale ma pitié en me rappelant ma mission, et durcis mon regard.

\- Parce que Dieu m'en a donné l'ordre.

 

_**Castiel !** _

 

Je ne réagis pas à la voix de Zedekiel qui vient de retentir clairement dans ma tête. Je suis en mission prioritaire. Ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai toute l'attention de l'homme vertueux, et je peux enfin lui expliquer son rôle dans cette guerre.

\- Parce que nous avons du travail pour toi.

Dean me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils.

 

_**CASTIEL !** _

 

Je plisse les yeux à la voix de Zedekiel qui devient plus urgente. Quel que soit son problème, il peut bien patienter quelques minutes de plus.

\- Je vois. Ma carte sortie de prison n'était pas gratuite, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Quel genre de _travail_? »

 

_**Castiel, viens, je t'en prie ! Ephra est morte !** _

 

Je sens ma Grâce se geler dans le réseau de veines, et je cligne des yeux, stupéfait.

Non. C'est impossible.

Je déploie mes ailes et disparais sans répondre à l'homme vertueux, sans même un dernier regard. La situation est critique, et j'ai bien plus important à faire que de répondre aux questions d'un Humain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant : 
> 
> « Uriel... A ton avis... les démons sont-ils vraiment responsables de ces morts ?  
> \- Qui d'autre pourrait vouloir le retour de Lucifer ?  
> \- Tu as raison. Ce serait absurde... »


	26. Sceaux brisés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Quelques décennies après sa nomination à la tête de la Garnison, Castiel descend en Enfer sauver l'âme de l'homme vertueux qui représente le premier sceau que les démons doivent briser pour libérer Lucifer et enclencher l'Apocalypse. Après quarante ans de recherches, Dean est sauvé, mais trop tard, et lui seul peut désormais contrer Lucifer. Après avoir tenté en vain de lui parler, Castiel se résout à prendre un hôte : Jimmy Novak. Il retourne pour cela dans le passé avec Balthazar et investit enfin son vaisseau. Mais alors qu'il parle enfin à Dean, Zedekiel lui annonce qu'Ephra est morte...

Striées de fines ridules, les dunes de sable paraissent troubles sous la nappe d'air chaud qui ondule à perte de vue. L'astre solaire frappe fort le sol, et se reflète sur l'immense plaque de verre épais qui s'y étale. Une vaste étendue de verre lisse qui dessine distinctement une silhouette angélique à quatre bras. De part et d'autre, des cendres noires se mêlent au sable clair, triste vestige de deux majestueuses ailes que le souffle du vent commence déjà à disperser.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Debout sur l'immense espace que représente l'épaule de Zedekiel, je baisse les yeux sur ce funeste spectacle. Ce qu'il reste de notre sœur, fidèle et loyale Ephra. Les ailes de Zedekiel bruissent nerveusement dans son dos et sa Grâce forme une multitude de tourbillons désemparés sous mes pieds humains chaussés.

\- Ephra ne répondait pas à mes appels, alors je suis venu m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en difficulté, et... je l'ai trouvée comme ça, près du sceau brisé...

Le vent fait claquer le manteau de mon hôte et plaque ses vêtements contre mon corps d'emprunt, décoiffant les cheveux. Je plisse les yeux et constate qu'en effet, le tombeau égyptien que gardait Ephra a été profané. Le tombeau de Pharaon, qui renfermait son âme damnée. Le 429ème sceau, l'un des plus faciles à briser, et que j'avais personnellement attribué à Ephra afin qu'il soit protégé par un de mes meilleurs soldats.

\- Sûrement les démons... ajoute Zedekiel avec hésitation en baissant ses trois yeux d'un bleu glacé vers moi.

Je lève la tête vers lui et nous échangeons un regard. Les trois orbes bleues, immenses et comme liquides, trahissent l'anxiété et l'incertitude de mon frère. Il m'est moins difficile que je ne l'aurais cru de m'habituer à ma nouvelle taille – toutefois, posséder Jimmy me permet de réaliser à quel point nous avons dû paraître impressionnants aux yeux d'Adam, Ève et Caïn, autrefois. Zedekiel, que je connais depuis toujours comme un soldat dévoué mais peu consciencieux, distrait et nonchalant – sans compter ses retards systématiques – ferait figure pour des yeux humains d'une entité massive et terrifiante.

\- C'est impossible, dis-je. Les démons ne peuvent pas tuer les Anges.

Ma voix vibre dans la chair de mon vaisseau, dans la gorge et la cage thoracique – tellement différente de ma véritable voix, rauque, et si _humaine_ – mais je m'efforce de ne pas y prêter attention.

Zedekiel cligne avec lenteur des yeux et observe à nouveau le vent disperser les cendres, effaçant progressivement les contours cendrés des plumes de notre sœur.

\- Peut-être ont-ils trouvé un moyen ? Le sceau est brisé, Castiel. Cela ne peut être qu'eux.

Je sens mes sourcils se froncer, et je déploie mes ailes immatérielles dans mon dos. L'instant d'après, mes pieds chaussés sont posés sur la silhouette de verre. Au sol et à hauteur humaine, le verre épais s'étend à perte de vue, irradiant de chaleur et de lumière reflétée sous la voûte bleue du ciel. Si seulement cette Grâce consumée pouvait me parler... Mais je sais que ma sœur a rejoint l'essence de la Nature à présent, sans retour possible.

Je renverse la tête en arrière pour regarder Zedekiel qui incline la tête sur le côté, son immense corps immobile rivalisant d'éclat avec l'astre solaire.

\- Quels sont les ordres ?

\- Je vais organiser une réunion de crise. En attendant, retourne à ton poste. Immédiatement.

Zedekiel acquiesce avec ferveur et déploie ses larges ailes immaculées, s'envolant aussitôt, et seule l'infinité des cieux me surplombe désormais. Je tourne les talons et me mets en marche en direction de la tête d'Ephra, les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête.

C'est un échec. Un terrible, cuisant échec.

En prenant la succession d'Anna, je m'étais promis que plus jamais la Garnison ne souffrirait la perte d'un soldat, pas sous ma direction. Je me l'étais promis. Et maintenant, Ephra est morte, et un sceau de plus brisé. C'est un pas de plus vers la défaite. Vers l'Apocalypse, l'extinction de l'Humanité, le règne des démons sur Terre.

Mes pas résonnent avec un claquement sonore sur le verre qui reflète mon apparence d'emprunt, et je serre les poings et la mâchoire. Si je ne peux expliquer dans mon rapport à la hiérarchie _comment_ Ephra est morte, je vais perdre le peu de crédibilité et de respect que le demi-sauvetage de Dean Winchester a valu à ma Garnison et à mon statut. Depuis ma promotion, ma Garnison n'a connu que des déboires. La fuite d'Anna, le premier sceau brisé à cause de notre retard en Enfer, les dizaines de sceaux déjà brisés... et à présent, la mort inexpliquée d'un Ange. Cela dépasse mon entendement.

Je m'arrête au niveau de ce qui devait être la tête de Ephra, et m'accroupis pensivement pour frôler la surface miroitante de mes doigts de chair. Le verre est brûlant et lisse. Et muet face aux questions qui m'assaillent sans relâche.

L'espace d'un instant, je comprends ce que m'avait confié Anna, presque deux mille ans plus tôt, face au corps sans vie de Camael. Ephra n'est plus, mais je ne ressens qu'une vague tristesse détachée. En tant que Général, je considère la mort de ma sœur comme un obstacle et une anomalie dans ma Mission avant d'être une tragédie. L'Apocalypse imminente, les attentes liées à mon poste et la reconnaissance de la Garnison au Paradis me préoccupent bien plus que sa mort en elle-même.

Anna avait raison.

Nous ne ressentons _rien_. Seule la Mission compte.

\- _**Ephra est morte au combat**_ , j'annonce d'une voix basse à l'attention de toute la Garnison.

Puis, je réserve aussitôt la nouvelle salle qui nous a été attribuée depuis que Zachariah m'a confié les nouvelles recrues.

\- _**La Garnison au grand complet est convoquée pour une réunion de crise, salle 1050. Immédiatement.**_

Je me relève lentement, et embrasse une dernière fois du regard la silhouette cristallisée de ma sœur.

\- Adieu. » je murmure, avant de faire exploser toute la surface miroitante d'un simple mouvement de la main. Les éclats de verre jaillissent et se déploient dans l'air en projetant de toute part des éclats lumineux, mais je disparais avant même qu'ils ne retombent au sol.

 

* * *

Les coudes sur la table ovale d'un blanc clinique et le menton appuyé sur mes doigts croisés, je détaille mon armée disparate. Tous sont présents, à l'exception du soldat assigné à la garde de la famille de Jimmy Novak qui a pour ordre de ne jamais quitter son poste.

« Je serai bref, dis-je d'une voix austère. En ce contexte de guerre, nous ne pouvons pas interrompre la surveillance des sceaux plus de quelques minutes.

Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi, et je plisse les yeux, perturbé par l'espace de la salle qui semble se tordre et remuer, comme vivant. En effet, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir déjà investi un vaisseau. Plus d'une vingtaine de mes soldats sont équipés, et notre taille diffère tant de celle de nos frères encore sous leur forme originelle, que la réalité en semble altérée.

J'aurais pensé que la présence d'hôtes au Paradis ne serait pas tellement différente que sur Terre. Mais j'avais tort. Les lois basiques qui régissent le temps et l'espace sur Terre ne sont pas applicables au Paradis. Ici, l'espace s'adapte à notre taille : la table se trouve à ma hauteur humaine, et mon siège aussi s'est réduit pour être conforme. Mais pour mes immenses soldats, la table ovale ainsi que toute la réalité de l'espace qui les entoure conservent des dimensions adaptées à leurs proportions. Je n'avais encore jamais vu l'espace se montrer si souple, en se distendant, s'amplifiant ou se rétrécissant à vue d’œil dans un même endroit – en un sens, cela me rappelle l'isolement que j'avais subi, où le temps avait été aussi souple et variable. Un Humain perdrait sans doute l'esprit face à un tel spectacle que son cerveau ne pourrait même concevoir.

Heureusement, ce petit problème technique ne sera plus d'actualité lorsque le Paradis entier sera assujetti au port d'hôtes. L'uniformisation réglera cela.

\- Comme vous le savez, l'un de nos soldats a péri au combat.

Les deux cent nouvelles recrues ne bronchent pas, mais Zedekiel détourne le regard, et plusieurs de mes plus anciens camarades montrent quelques signes de malaise.

\- C'est probablement l’œuvre des démons. Nous devons découvrir comment ils s'y sont pris, et neutraliser cette menace. C'est un obstacle de plus dans la mission.

Je crispe un peu mes ailes dans mon dos en réprimant ma colère et ma frustration. Si la hiérarchie nous donnait plus de moyens, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation inextricable aujourd'hui.

On attend de moi que je combatte contre tous les démons de l'Enfer et que j'arrête l'Apocalypse avec une armée dérisoire. Il y a plus de six cent sceaux, et même en protégeant les plus fragiles en priorité, les démons gagnent du terrain de jour en jour. Presque d'heure en heure.

Comment suis-je censé vaincre dans ces conditions impossibles ?

Il est écrit que seul celui qui brise le premier sceau peut vaincre Lucifer. Le Destin ne peut être contré. Est-ce pour cette raison que la hiérarchie nous laisse perdre de manière aussi flagrante ?

\- Nous continuerons de protéger les sceaux les plus sensibles en priorité, mais nous ajouterons un élément d'imprévisibilité pour mettre l'ennemi en échec. Chacun de vous aura trois ou quatre sceaux sous sa responsabilité, et ira sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, sans logique particulière.

Le regard de mes soldats se durcit, et je vois leurs ailes frémir, comme pour s'apprêter à s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Vous appellerez la Garnison en renfort en cas d'offensive que vous ne pouvez contrer seuls. En parallèle, il nous faut découvrir comment les démons ont-ils pu tuer Ephra. Baradiel, tu effectueras des recherches sur les différents moyens de tuer les Anges que les démons pourraient maîtriser. Uriel et Rzionr Nrzfm, vous capturerez des démons et nous les interrogerons ensemble. Htmorda, tu resteras aux côtés de Dean Winchester et me tiendras au courant de ses agissements.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de gaspiller un précieux soldat pour faire le babysitter, Castiel ? Tu as déjà privé la Garnison d'un Ange pour bailler aux corneilles en surveillant la famille de ton hôte...

Je tourne les yeux et croise le regard de Hester. C'est un double regard, car elle se trouve dans un vaisseau féminin aux cheveux blonds, dont les yeux bleus sont dardés sur moi, tandis que son réel visage apparaît en transparence, ses trois yeux gris me dévisageant avec une lueur _agressive_.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Dean, dis-je posément. Si nous perdons cette guerre, il sera le dernier espoir de l'Humanité.

\- L'homme vertueux peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! s'emporte-t-elle. Il y a bien plus important pour le moment ! Je te croyais un meilleur stratège, Castiel !

\- S'il meurt...

\- Eh bien quoi ? Nous le ressusciterons !

\- Remettrais-tu en question l'autorité, Hester ?

Hester qui avait commencé à se lever dans son éclat d'insolence, se rassied lentement en repliant ses ailes, les poings serrés.

La rage impuissante qui gronde en moi depuis l'évasion d'Anna embrase ma Grâce. Si je peux endurer les critiques de mes supérieurs, je ne tolérerai aucune insolence venant de mes propres soldats.

\- Bien sûr que non... répond-elle finalement avec un air blessé.

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis, j'articule d'une voix teintée de colère froide. Je représente la Volonté de Dieu et tu me dois l'obéissance et le respect. Les ordres sont les ordres, et ils n'ont pas à être discutés.

Elle baisse la tête et ses ailes s'affaissent dans son dos en signe de soumission. Mais je sens son regard fixé sur moi, à présent empli de crainte et d'inquiétude.

Un lourd silence règne dans la salle aux proportions déformées alors que je répartis les sceaux entre mes soldats.

\- Dernière chose : vous devez tous posséder un réceptacle dans les deux jours qui viennent. Balthazar, tu t'en assureras. Rompez !

Tous mes soldats s'envolent en en concert de battements d'ailes, et bientôt la salle se retrouve vide à l'exception de Balthazar et moi-même. L'espace s'adapte aussitôt à nos dimensions réduites. Car Balthazar possède lui aussi un hôte à présent.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici, Balthazar ?

Le vaisseau aux cheveux d'un blond cendré, à la barbe clairsemée et aux yeux bleus m'adresse un sourire enjôleur en s'approchant de moi. Il saisit délicatement ma cravate, la lissant entre ses doigts avec lenteur.

\- Tu devrais rajuster ça, Cas', ça fait désordre. Tout comme les trous dans les vêtements et le sang. Les vaisseaux doivent être conservés en l'état et il faut les entretenir. Surtout un aussi beau morceau. »

Il m'adresse un clin d’œil et disparaît sans un mot de plus. Je fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur mon corps d'emprunt en écartant les pans du manteau. Avec tous ces événements qui se sont précipités, j'avais complètement oublié les impacts de balles et les dégâts causés sur Jimmy.

Je me concentre, et l'instant d'après, les vêtements sont immaculés, la peau lisse et intacte, et le cœur se remet à battre dans ma poitrine.

Reste le problème de la cravate que Jimmy avait desserrée avant que je ne prenne possession de lui... Comment les Humains font-ils, déjà ? Ces bouts de tissu inutiles sont récents, et je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention. Je dénoue la cravate et m'applique pour refaire le nœud de mon mieux.

Voilà. Cela fera l'affaire.

 

* * *

« Entrez !

La voix de Zachariah sonne différemment de d'habitude. Humaine.

J'ouvre avec précaution la porte de son bureau, et fronce les sourcils en me retrouvant face à Zachariah sous apparence humaine, assis à son bureau immaculé. Derrière son véritable visage – immatériel, comme de la brume de lumière – celui d'un Humain dégarni retrousse sa lèvre avec dégoût.

\- Ces trucs-là puent plus que ce que j'avais prévu. C'est répugnant. J'ai eu beau utiliser toute mon énergie pour le nettoyer, rien à faire, cette odeur douceâtre de vie organique persiste. A la première occasion, je larguerai ce tas de viande fétide. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dis-je sans trop savoir que répondre d'autre.

Zachariah se penche, les coudes sur son bureau, et me fixe en plissant les yeux. Il souffle alors avec un air conspirateur :

\- Dis-moi très sincèrement, Castiel. Que penses-tu de mon hôte ? Balthazar m'a affirmé que c'était son meilleur, mais je ne crois pas un mot sortant de sa bouche perfide.

\- Je...

Je sens mon front se plisser et mes sourcils se froncer alors que je détaille plus attentivement le réceptacle de Balthazar. Mis à part qu'il lui manque des cheveux et qu'il ne semble pas exactement jeune, je ne sais qu'en penser.

\- Je suis beau ou non ? insiste-t-il en présentant d'un geste de la main son apparence.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su différencier un Humain beau d'un Humain laid. Mes excuses.

Zachariah se pince l'arrête du nez avec un soupir de frustration.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Est-ce important ? L'aspect esthétique d'un vaisseau n'est que secondaire.

Zachariah s'adosse sur son siège et croise les mains sur son ventre en haussant les épaules.

\- Nan. Mais c'est qu'avec les membres du Conseil on a des paris en cours contre ceux de l'administration budgétaire, et... Enfin bref. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Castiel ?

Des paris ? J'incline légèrement la tête sur le côté, ma perplexité se teintant d'indignation. Le Conseil s'amuse à des futilités alors que la situation est critique et que mes soldats se battent sur plusieurs fronts face à un ennemi en surnombre ? Ce n'est pas une simple guerre contre les démons, l'Apocalypse est en jeu !

\- Je rencontre des difficultés avec ma mission. Les démons attaquent plusieurs sceaux simultanément. Mes soldats parviennent à les exterminer le plus souvent, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour protéger tous les sceaux à la fois. D'autant plus que les démons semblent avoir trouvé un moyen pour nous tuer.

Zachariah m'observe, les sourcils haussés d'un air vaguement intéressé.

\- Et alors ? Les rapports de mission ou de difficultés rencontrées sont à transmettre à l'administration, pas à moi.

Je resserre mes ailes immatérielles dans mon dos, et continue avec détermination :

\- J'ai besoin de davantage de soldats pour empêcher l'Apocalypse, Zachariah. Il me faudrait une armée d'au moins mille soldats pour pouvoir être efficace.

Mon supérieur hiérarchique se lève et contourne son bureau pour se placer face à moi, les mains jointes dans son dos.

\- Je comprends très bien ta requête, et la hiérarchie est consciente de la difficulté de ta mission, mais tu te montreras à la hauteur, va.

\- Mais...

\- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider, crois-moi. Mais le budget et les effectifs ont été attribués et bouclés pour le siècle. Nous avons déjà fait une grosse entorse à la procédure en te filant deux cent de nos meilleurs soldats, et j'en suis encore à régler toute la paperasse que ça a engendré. Nous ne pouvons pas faire plus pour toi. Il ne faut pas être trop gourmand, Castiel.

Je reste silencieux et le fixe sans ciller, envahi d'une colère impuissante et d'un découragement qui glace ma Grâce dans les veines de mon vaisseau. Zachariah m'offre un large sourire qui se veut rassurant et me tapote l'épaule.

\- Je compatis. En tout cas, un conseil : débrouille-toi pour améliorer tes résultats. Sans quoi la Garnison va vraiment se payer une réputation de déclencheurs d'Apocalypse !

Mes yeux tombent sur cette main d'emprunt qui touche mon hôte, et je me retiens avec difficulté de la repousser.

\- Tu comprends les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ? insiste Zachariah d'un ton clairement moqueur.

\- Oui, dis-je en acquiesçant gravement.

\- Et tu...

 

_**Demande de renforts d'urgence ! Mon sceau est attaqué par une armée de mille démons !** _

 

C'était la voix de Rachel. Je déploie aussitôt mes ailes sans attendre la fin de la phrase de Zachariah, et l'instant d'après, son bureau blanc laisse place à un champ de bataille aérien au-dessus de l'océan. Rachel garde un sceau renfermé dans une grotte sous-marine et qui porte la trace de la Mère de Toute Chose. Nous avons appris quelques siècles plus tôt que pour survivre au déluge, Ève s'y était cachée en compagnie de créatures sous-marines qu'elle aurait créées à cette époque et qu'elle y aurait scellés. Si le sceau est brisé, ces sanguinaires monstres aquatiques à forme semi-humaine seront libérés, et un pas de plus vers l'Apocalypse sera franchi.

Je sens la peau de mon avant-bras droit se percer au niveau d'une large veine et vomir ma lame, formée de ma Grâce durcie. Elle tombe de ma manche directement dans ma paume de main. Autour de moi apparaissent mes soldats par dizaines, équipés ou non de vaisseaux.

Et ce n'est que dans le feu de l'action que je peux constater l'avantage non négligeable que procure le port d'un hôte dans une bataille. Non seulement un simple contact suffit à exterminer les plus puissants d'entre eux comme Balthazar l'avait affirmé, mais je déploie une force inédite dans chacun de mes mouvements, et ce sans épuiser mon énergie. De plus, un battement d'ailes me suffit pour me déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, que ce soit dans les airs ou sous l'eau. J'ordonne à mes soldats de regrouper et encercler l'ennemi en un point unique.

\- _**Maintenant !**_ j'ordonne sans ouvrir la bouche.

Mes soldats présents – une bonne centaine – propulsent tous ensemble une vague lumineuse d'énergie pure, droit sur cet amas grouillant de fumées noires et épaisses. Les démons hurlent et tentent de s'échapper, mais nul ne parvient à franchir la vaste sphère d'Anges qui les entoure de toute part.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous baissons les bras dans un silence apaisé. Je me laisse descendre doucement au niveau de l'eau assombrie par la pluie de cendres qui tombe sans bruit.

L'ennemi est vaincu.

Mes pieds se posent sur la nappe paisible d'eau, dont les tendres vaguelettes clapotent contre mes pieds sans pour autant les mouiller. Un battement d'ailes, et Rachel se tient à mes côtés, dans son réceptacle tout neuf – celui d'une femme blonde et pâle aux lèvres pincées.

\- Le sceau est sauf, annonce-t-elle fièrement.

C'est une victoire. Une ombre de sourire effleure mes lèvres, mais je contiens ma satisfaction au fond de moi. Remporter une bataille et gagner la guerre sont deux choses très différentes.

\- Retournez à vos postes, j'ordonne d'une voix neutre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve seul avec Rachel sur l'océan.

\- Tu es un excellent Général, Castiel. Nous arrêterons l'Apocalypse.

Une agréable vague d'orgueil fait frémir ma Grâce et éclore un sourire sur mon visage. Je lève un peu le menton en observant Rachel du coin de l’œil. Et l'espace d'un instant, je me permets d'être ouvertement fier de moi.

\- Merci, Rachel.

Je tourne à nouveau la tête pour observer ce paysage bleu, cette infinie nappe d'eau qui reflète le ciel en avalant les dernières traces de soufre, avant d'adresser un message à tous mes soldats. Le vent s'infiltre dans mes cheveux et fait claquer mon manteau dans mon dos.

\- _**Soldats, quelle est votre situation ?**_

La voix du soldat gardien de la famille de Jimmy est la première à me répondre que rien ne se passe, suivie de celle de Htmorda :

 

_**Dean, Sam et Bobby parlent de toi et font des recherches dans des livres. A part ça, rien de bien passionnant.** _

 

\- _**Tant que Dean n'est pas en danger imminent de mort, cela ne m'intéresse pas. »**_

J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à régler en ce moment. Je dois seulement m'assurer que l'homme vertueux est intact.

Les compte-rendus de mes soldats se déversent dans ma tête, nets et précis.

Tous, sauf trois. Trois Anges parmi mes nouvelles recrues n'ont pas répondu à mon appel.

Tout me semble ralenti, et les sons assourdis, lorsqu'en me rendant sur les lieux qu'ils gardaient je constate leur mort. Dans les mêmes circonstances qu'Ephra. Chacun est retrouvé mort seul, à côté du sceau brisé qu'il devait garder.

Et c'est en transmettant la nouvelle de ces pertes à la Garnison et à la hiérarchie que je réalise que ces trois soldats sont morts avant même je n'aie eu le temps de mémoriser leurs noms.

 

* * *

Ma main s'abat sur le visage humain d'un démon, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Mon énergie propulsée dans ce corps en purifie et anéantit le mal, la lumière d'un blanc pur jaillissant des yeux et de la bouche. Le corps vide tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd et mou, carbonisé de l'intérieur. Je me tourne d'un bloc, faisant voler les pans de mon manteau autour de moi, et je vois mes soldats anéantir et capturer les derniers ennemis encore en vie. Uriel en tient deux par les cheveux qui tentent de se débattre, leurs yeux noirs terrifiés, mais en vain. La peau sombre comme l'ébène du visage d'emprunt de mon frère est maculée de sang. Il arbore un rictus satisfait.

« Je les emporte pour interrogatoire, Castiel.

J'acquiesce gravement, et Uriel disparaît en un bruissement de plumes. Toute ma Garnison est en possession d'hôtes désormais, ce qui nous rend bien plus efficaces et redoutables en situation de bataille.

C'est une nouvelle victoire – les démons ont perdu à plate couture, le sceau de Pmox est intact, et aucun de mes soldats n'est mort, cette fois-ci.

Mais une victoire pour combien de défaites ? Nous avons beau remporter des batailles, les démons gagnent du terrain sur leur objectif. Car pendant que nous nous battons pour sauver un sceau, ils s'empressent d'attaquer nos positions désertées. Nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois, et ne sommes pas omniscients. Vingt-trois sceaux ont été brisés à présent, et la Garnison a été amputée de quatre soldats. Et cela ne fait que deux jours que nous avons extirpé l'homme vertueux de l'Enfer. Deux jours de guerre acharnée, de batailles incessantes.

J'ai cette désagréable sensation de me battre contre la marée.

\- Merci, Miz...

Je tourne la tête vers Pmox qui agrippe la main de Miz pour se relever. L'usine désaffectée dans laquelle nous nous trouvons fait résonner longuement le moindre bruit. Mes pas sonnent dans le silence tandis que je m'approche de mes soldats en enjambant les cadavres qui jonchent le sol.

\- Tu aurais pu contrer cette offensive seul, Pmox, dis-je d'un ton austère. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux.

Le vaisseau de Pmox est l'un des rares à être asiatique, et plus tout à fait jeune – cinq décennies, à vue d’œil, et déjà empâté. Il époussette ses vêtements avec un sourire contrit sans oser croiser mon regard, en mordillant sa lèvre pleine nerveusement.

\- Je sais, Castiel, mais... Je... j'ai paniqué.

Il lève timidement les yeux soulignés de cernes de son vaisseau vers moi, embués et craintifs.

\- Tu es un soldat de Dieu, Pmox. Ton comportement est inacceptable.

\- Pardon...

Ses ailes se crispent dans son dos et il baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon soldat. Et contrairement à ce qu'on dit de moi, je ne suis pas stupide au point d'ignorer que mon ancienne division s'est débarrassée de moi pour cette raison.

Je plisse les yeux, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Miz étend une aile immatérielle et fantomatique avec laquelle il enveloppe le corps de Pmox dont les yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Je lève les yeux vers le visage impassible de Miz. Tout comme le vaisseau de Uriel, sa peau est sombre comme l'ébène, mais son corps, lui, est jeune, grand et élancé. Ses deux yeux me fixent sans trahir la moindre pensée, et il ouvre la bouche pour laisser couler sa voix chaude et puissante.

\- Pmox n'est pas en mesure de protéger les sceaux seuls. Il se met en danger et met en danger la Mission. Je me propose de le prendre à ma charge.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, intervient Levanael en approchant. Miz et Pmox ont toujours été plus efficaces ensemble.

Levanael, sous son apparence de femme blonde, légère et gracieuse dans sa robe blanche, m'adresse un doux sourire sans doute destiné à m'apaiser.

Je pousse un soupir agacé et lève les yeux au ciel tandis que mes trois soldats m'observent en attendant que je tranche la question.

 

_**Castiel ! Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais ton Humain se fait attaquer, là. Il s'est trouvé impliqué dans un sceau brisé, celui du réveil des témoins...** _

 

La voix placide de Htmorda ne fait qu'amplifier mon exaspération, et je pose mes doigts sur ma tempe. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

\- _**Htmorda, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ne me dérange que s'il est mourant. Ou mieux : seulement s'il est mort. Je le ressusciterai.**_

 

_**Entendu. De toute façon, après réflexion, il ne s'en sort pas si mal, je trouve. Pas mal pour un Humain !** _

 

Je pince les lèvres et balaye du regard Levanael, Pmox et Miz.

\- Soit. J'autorise un binôme, exceptionnellement.

Pmox et Levanael me remercient en chœur, et je m'empresse de disparaître. J'ai énormément de travail. Être Général en temps de guerre est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

Le décor sombre et métallique de l'usine se fond et laisse place à d'immenses rayonnages de bois riche chargés de livres. Un brouillard doré ambiant m'empêche d'en apercevoir le bout. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque depuis la création du Paradis. Rien n'a changé.

J'avance de quelques pas dans le silence feutré et glisse mes doigts sur le dos des rangées de livres alignés à perte de vue. Les reliures de cuir et de velours gravées de signes enochian en or sont douces et fermes, et inspirent un respect révérencieux. Tant de secrets y sont renfermés. Des secrets qui ont permis à Azazel de connaître le sceau de bannissement, le moyen de ramener la Mère et de libérer Lucifer.

Mon doigt s'arrête sur un livre dont le titre évoque les sceaux de dissimulation de différents niveaux sur les Humains. Je trace de la pulpe de chair de mon pouce les symboles qui semblent luire à mon contact. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment Camael a-t-il appris le sceau qu'il a utilisé sur Caïn... est-ce dans ce livre précis ?

\- Castiel. Est-ce que je peux te renseigner ?

Je retire aussitôt ma main du livre. J'étais si absorbé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'une des Sœurs du Destin derrière moi. Je me retourne pour faire face à un vaisseau féminin blond qui me fixe froidement par-dessus une paire de lunettes chaussées sur son nez.

\- Atropos, dis-je en guise de salutation.

Elle cille lentement sans sourire. La circulaire qui stipule que tous les Anges doivent prendre possession d'un vaisseau est passée récemment, mais j'ignorais qu'elle concernait également les Sœurs du Destin. Techniquement, elle ne sont pas des Anges.

J'observe Atropos attentivement. Tout comme nous, ses ailes et son visage, immatériels, se superposent sur son corps d'emprunt. Mais au lieu de brume lumineuse, c'est sous forme d'ombre bleutée et scintillante que déborde son apparence originelle. Sur son véritable visage, ses sept yeux argentés me dévisagent avec une suspicion à peine dissimulée sous une expression froide et professionnelle.

\- Je cherche Baradiel. Je l'ai envoyé ici effectuer des recherches sur les différents moyens pour un démon de tuer un Ange.

\- Tu n'es pas dans la bonne section, déclare-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Ici, c'est la section sur les sceaux interdits, et ton grade ne t'y autorise pas. Suis-moi.

Elle tourne les talons, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos, et je la suis entre les immenses rayonnages. Le silence feutré nous enveloppe comme une nappe épaisse, et étrangement, nos pieds ne produisent aucun son en heurtant le sol. Les rayonnages infinis emplis d'ouvrages défilent sous mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle me guide dans un espace un peu dégagé où plusieurs tables et chaises sont alignées, et où quelques dizaines d'Anges équipés de vaisseaux étudient des ouvrages dans le silence le plus studieux et respectueux qui soit.

Atropos m'adresse un signe de tête sévère et me laisse sur place pour se diriger vers une estrade où elle prend place. Alors, elle se met à feuilleter un livre en scrutant les lecteurs présents d'un air inquisiteur.

L'un des Anges m'adresse un signe de main discret, et je reconnais Baradiel à travers son costume de chair. Derrière sa véritable apparence aux trois yeux flamboyants se dessine un visage de jeune Humain aux yeux sombres et mélancoliques. Je m'approche du vaisseau maigre et pâle aux longs cheveux châtains rassemblés en chignon, et m'assieds à côté de lui.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert, Baradiel ?

\- _Silence_ dans la bibliothèque ! claque aussitôt la voix d'Atropos comme un coup de fouet.

Je plisse les yeux et reprends en m'adressant à mon soldat directement dans sa tête, cette fois :

 

_**As-tu trouvé comment les démons tuent les Anges ?** _

 

Baradiel baisse les yeux sur son ouvrage et tourne délicatement les pages pour me montrer ses recherches.

 

_**Il n'existe que très peu de moyens de nous tuer. Seuls les Léviathans, Dieu, la Mort, les Sœurs du Destin et les Anges en sont capables. Certaines formules peuvent nous supprimer aussi, mais seulement si nous les récitons nous-mêmes – du suicide, en somme.** _

 

Je fronce les sourcils pensivement.

 

_**C'est impossible. Quatre Anges ont déjà été tués par les démons. Tu as dû manquer quelque chose.** _

 

Baradiel secoue lentement la tête, et son regard est si profond qu'il semble percer à travers ma Grâce, directement dans mon esprit sain.

 

_**Non, Castiel. Je n'ai rien manqué. Rien qui soit inscrit dans ces livres en tout cas. Je ne trouve que deux explications logiques à la situation : soit les démons ont mis la main sur une lame d'Ange, soit... un Ange, la Mort ou Dieu Lui-même élimine tes soldats.** _

 

Je me relève lentement, troublé. Pourquoi Père ou un de mes frères ferait cela ? C'est impossible. Absurde, même.

 

_**Nous cherchons donc une lame d'ange perdue. Ou peut-être que les démons ont trouvé un autre moyen qui n'est pas indiqué dans ces livres. Lucifer avait plié la Mort à sa volonté lors de la première Apocalypse. Les démons auraient-ils réussi à reproduire le sort ?** _

 

Baradiel lève calmement les yeux vers moi, et une lueur de compassion les éclaire brièvement.

 

_**Castiel... Je ne crois pas que les démons soient responsables...** _

 

_**C'est à moi d'en juger. Tu peux cesser tes recherches et rejoindre la Garnison dans la guerre. C'est un ordre.** _

 

Et sur ces pensées, je disparais pour surgir en un battement d'ailes énergique dans la salle de torture que nous avons établie sur Terre. Uriel qui était penché sur le démon ligoté sur le pentagramme que j'ai moi-même fabriqué se tourne vers moi, un gobelet d'eau bénite à la main.

\- Castiel, déclare-t-il d'un air agréablement surpris. Nous commencions tout juste à nous amuser.

Le démon aux yeux noirs crache une gerbe de sang au sol, le visage convulsé de douleur. Je m'approche en quelques enjambées, et jette un coup d’œil au démon avant de fixer Uriel avec espoir.

\- A-t-il parlé ?

\- A part pour clamer qu'il ne sait rien, non. Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez convaincant. J'ai toujours été du genre trop mou et gentil.

Du sarcasme.

Je soupire et fronce les sourcils en repensant aux paroles troublantes de Baradiel.

\- Uriel... A ton avis... les démons sont-ils vraiment responsables de ces morts ?

Uriel hausse les sourcils bien haut tout en versant lentement l'eau bénite sur le crâne du démon qui hurle de tous ses poumons. Il me lance un regard surpris et un brin suspicieux.

\- Qui d'autre pourrait vouloir le retour de Lucifer ?

\- Tu as raison. Ce serait absurde...

Ma peau se perce au niveau de mon avant-bras, et ma lame en sort lentement, tombant dans ma main. Uriel m'observe sans ciller alors que je plante brutalement mon arme dans le poignet du démon. Son hurlement noie les lointains souvenirs de Camael grimaçant de douleur sous la déchirure des clous.

\- Comment les démons tuent-ils les Anges ? j'exige d'une voix froide en plongeant mes yeux dans ceux du supplicié.

Le sang vicié et chargé de soufre coule le long de ma lame et vient tâcher mes doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas ! hurle le démon, le visage convulsé de souffrance. Je ne sais rien !

Je plisse les yeux et tourne lentement ma lame, la remuant dans la plaie. Des étincelles rouges illuminent sa main avec un crépitement sinistre, et son agonie se fait plus bruyante encore. Le sang coule sur mon poignet et souille la manche de mon manteau tandis que j'observe fixement son hideux visage difforme qui recouvre celui du malheureux Humain possédé.

\- Qui vous a donné l'ordre de briser les sceaux ?

\- Castiel, intervient Uriel d'une voix posée. Il me semblait que nous cherchions seulement l'information concernant la mort de nos camarades. La hiérarchie...

\- Je sais ce que dit la hiérarchie, Uriel, je tranche sans lâcher des yeux le démon. Mais je veux savoir qui les mène, puisque Azazel est mort.

Uriel hausse les épaules d'un air peu intéressé et se détourne sans un mot.

\- Qui vous donne vos ordres ? j'insiste en arrachant ma lame du poignet pour la glisser sous le menton tremblant du démon.

\- Lilith ! C'est Lilith, le premier démon créé par Lucifer ! C'est elle qui brise les sceaux !

Je fronce les sourcils et glisse ma lame sur son visage, tout près de son œil droit, afin de l'encourager à continuer. Il tente de reculer la tête en vain alors que la pointe acérée frôle ses cils.

\- Lilith et Alastair ont pris ensemble le trône de l'Enfer ! Eux seuls pourront vous répondre !

Il ne semble pas mentir. Je retire ma lame et la laisse réintégrer ma Grâce, songeur.

Puis, sans un mot, je plaque ma main sur son visage, propulsant mon énergie dans son corps pour l'anéantir, sans même le regarder.

\- Alastair... je murmure pour moi-même. Le démon qui a torturé Dean en Enfer...

Les mains dans les poches, Uriel m'observe avec une expression indéchiffrable. Un bruissement de plumes attire mon attention. Un Ange revêtant l'apparence d'un jeune Humain de dix ou onze ans à peine fait son apparition. Ses cheveux sont roux, et son visage joufflu constellé de taches de rousseur arbore un air ennuyé et arrogant. Ce n'est qu'en observant son véritable visage aux yeux d'argent que je reconnais Rzionr Nrzfm.

\- Je vous le mets où, Général ?

Il tient fermement d'une main un démon possédant un Humain. Je le toise d'un air désapprobateur en m'approchant de lui.

\- Rzionr Nrzfm. Pourquoi possèdes-tu un vaisseau qui n'est pas encore sorti de l'enfance ? Il me semblait pourtant que seuls les adultes étaient qualifiés.

Mon soldat ricane et projette le démon dans le cercle tracé au sol – face au cadavre encore ligoté – avant de s'essuyer les mains avec un air satisfait.

\- Oui, c'est ce que Balthazar voudrait nous faire croire, annonce-t-il de sa voix enfantine. Mais la vérité est que tout Humain suffisamment conscient pour répondre 'oui' à notre question fait parfaitement l'affaire. Balthazar préfère seulement les adultes pour leur potentiel sexuel.

Je me renfrogne légèrement. Cela signifierait-il que j'aurais pu investir le corps de Claire, et que Balthazar m'a donné Jimmy _uniquement_ parce que sa fille n'a pas encore atteint la majorité sexuelle ?

\- De toute façon la question ne se pose pas, commente Uriel avec un rictus amusé. Puisque les roux n'ont pas d'âme.

Rzionr Nrzfm et Uriel éclatent de rire sous mon regard perplexe. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- C'est faux, dis-je. Tous les Humains, quelle que soit leur carnation et couleur de cheveux, ont une...

\- Humour, Cas', ricane Uriel. Humour !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Si si, c'est très drôle, objecte Rzionr Nrzfm en reprenant brusquement son sérieux.

\- Ça l'est un peu, je dois admettre.

Nous tournons tous la tête vers le démon qui vient d'intervenir, et il se tait brusquement en levant les mains d'un air effrayé. Les yeux pourpres de Uriel pétillent d'amusement quand il les tourne à nouveau vers moi en l'ignorant.

\- J'ai planté cette petite idée dans la tête des Humains d'Europe il y a un millénaire quand Anna avait le dos tourné. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je trouvais que la blague de la chèvre était un peu réchauffée et qu'il nous fallait du nouveau.

\- Tout à fait, approuve Rzionr Nrzfm. Cela fait au moins trois ou quatre millénaires qu'on la raconte avec tous les dérivés possibles. Il était temps de passer à autre chose !

Je fronce les sourcils, me sentant soudain comme offensé.

\- La blague de la chèvre est très bien, dis-je d'une voix vexée malgré moi. Nous n'en avons pas besoin d'autres.

Elle est, de plus, liée à un souvenir qui m'est précieux. Souvenir de mes frères unis dans le même rire insouciant et sincère. Certainement le meilleur souvenir de toute mon existence. Uriel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, et je le coupe d'un seul regard autoritaire.

\- Et la blague de la chèvre, _elle_ , est drôle. Mais assez parlé de chèvres et de roux. Nous savons à présent que Alastair et Lilith dirigent les opérations. Il nous faut capturer l'un d'eux pour l'interroger.

\- Nous n'avons plus besoin de celui-là, alors ? lance Rzionr Nrzfm en indiquant le démon qu'il a ramené d'un air déçu.

\- Interrogez-le quand même. Juste au cas où. »

 

* * *

L'obscurité m'enveloppe comme une nappe d'encre lorsque je pénètre dans la grotte qui exhale une puissante odeur de sang et de soufre. Je plisse les yeux, ma vision perçant les ténèbres. Les parois de roche irrégulières sont maculées de sigles démoniaques peints avec du sang. Je frôle du bout des doigts le liquide visqueux qui coule encore goutte à goutte. Du sang de vierges égorgées.

Je m'avance plus profondément vers le tombeau de Jésus Christ encastré dans la montagne. Celui-là même que j'avais débarrassé de son cadavre à l'époque, n'y laissant que le linceul tâché de son sang.

Linceul réduit à présent en cendres encore chaudes. Le sang de Camael était l'un des sceaux que Pmox et Miz étaient chargés de protéger.

Une masse informe et immobile prostrée dans un coin sombre attire mon attention. Je sens ma Grâce se contracter douloureusement dans les veines et le cœur de mon hôte en apercevant deux larges marques de cendres imprimées sur les parois et le sol. Dessinant clairement une paire d'ailes.

En m'approchant, j'aperçois plus nettement le corps d'emprunt de Pmox inerte, allongé au sol. Et il n'est pas seul. Courbé à genoux et la tête baissée, Miz l'entoure étroitement de ses bras, serrant sa tête contre son torse. Il est aussi immobile que lui, et je ne tarde pas à comprendre que lui aussi est mort. La trace de ses ailes a brûlé directement sur le corps de Pmox, s'y gravant comme au fer rouge à travers les vêtements.

Une vague de tristesse impuissante m'envahit, et je m'accroupis pour frôler la tête de Miz, puis caresser brièvement les cheveux de Pmox. Malgré son incompétence, Pmox a toujours été un soldat loyal et obéissant. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû être aussi dur avec lui...

Deux soldats morts de plus. Le découragement m'envahit et alourdit le poids sur mes épaules. Je me sens vide et perdu. Mon armée déjà dérisoire s'amenuise de jour en jour, alors que la guerre s'intensifie et que les sceaux se brisent un à un.

Et si Baradiel avait vu juste ? Est-ce une punition de Dieu, due à mes échecs répétés ? Est-ce parce que je n'ai remplacé Anna que pour faire _pire_ qu'elle ?

Je ferme un instant les yeux et adresse une prière vibrante de crainte à mon Père. Et comme toujours depuis ma Création, je n'obtiens aucune réponse.

L'idée que mon Créateur désire me châtier et anéantir la Garnison creuse un vide terrifiant en moi. Un vide que ma dévotion avait toujours comblé jusque là. Le Seigneur m'a créé et mon seul et unique rôle est de Le servir. Que suis-je s'Il ne veut plus de moi ? Comment puis-je seulement encore exister ?

L'espace d'un instant, je me demande si c'est ce que ressent Dean chaque jour. Cette sensation glaçante de sombrer dans le néant, de s'effondrer intérieurement. De n'avoir aucune certitude, rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Je rouvre les yeux à l'instant même où une goutte de sang glisse des lèvres de Miz pour s'écraser sur la joue de Pmox. Mes sourcils se froncent et j'observe plus attentivement mes deux frères. Sous le bras de Miz, une large tache de sang souille la chemise blanche de Pmox, au niveau du thorax. Je déloge alors Pmox de cette étreinte et soulève le tissu. Au milieu de la peau blafarde et molle du torse, un trou net et précis, gorgé de sang. Profond.

Un poids quitte mes épaules et ma Grâce se dénoue, déployant mes ailes de soulagement.

L'examen de Miz me confirme que c'est bien une arme qui a abattu mes soldats. Lui aussi porte en effet une blessure similaire dans le dos, à la jonction entre ses deux ailes qui n'existent plus.

Une arme, et non pas la Volonté du Seigneur.

Comment ai-je pu douter de Dieu ? Comment ma Foi a-t-elle pu vaciller si aisément ? Jamais mon Père ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi cruel. Jamais.

Je m'efforce de ne pas penser qu'Il aurait pu éviter le massacre de mes soldats, et tant d'autres tragédies en intervenant, et que jamais Il ne l'a fait. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Je le sais. Et j'ai beau me répéter encore et encore cette simple phrase depuis toujours, jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi creuse qu'aujourd'hui, devant les corps sans vie de mes frères.

Toutefois, mon rôle est d'obéir et non de réfléchir. Je suivrai les ordres de mon mieux, et si j'échoue, Dean réussira là où j'aurai failli à mon devoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Les voies du Seigneur sont...  
> \- … si tu dis impénétrables, alors je te jure que je te botte le cul ! »


	27. Signes de l'Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Depuis son retour de l'Enfer où Dean a été sauvé, la Garnison n'a cessé de combattre les démons pour les empêcher de briser les 66 sceaux et ainsi libérer Lucifer. Tous les Anges sont désormais équipés d'un réceptacle humain. Castiel rencontre des difficultés, car malgré ses 200 nouveaux soldats, son armée est en sous-effectif. Les sceaux se brisent un à un, et les choses se compliquent lorsque des soldats meurent de manière mystérieuse. Six Anges, dont Ephra, Pmox et Miz, sont morts à présent, et tout ce que sait Castiel, c'est qu'une arme a été utilisée.

« Castiel a pulvérisé tous les records. Nous trouvions que les quatre morts au combat et deux exécutions sous la direction d'Anna étaient remarquables, mais là...

\- Combien de morts, déjà ? Six en à peine trois jours ? Et l'ennemi court toujours...

\- En plus de ça, ils n'ont même pas été fichus de capturer Anna !

\- Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils ont si bien paressé en Enfer qu'ils ont laissé le premier sceau se briser.

\- On remercie tous ce cher Castiel pour l'Apocalypse imminente ! Tu avais peur qu'on s'ennuie, c'est cela ?

Quelques applaudissements ironiques retentissent, et je crispe mes ailes dans mon dos. Assis avec raideur sur mon siège, je garde mes yeux fixés sur un lointain point invisible, ma Grâce circulant au ralenti dans les veines de mon hôte. Blanche, lisse et froide sous mes doigts, la table s'étire en longueur dans la salle lumineuse. Les yeux de tous les responsables de divisions sont tournés vers moi, chargés d'hostilité, de sarcasme ou d'indifférence polie. Les sièges à mes côtés sont vides – nul n'a souhaité s'asseoir trop près de moi, de peur que cela soit interprété comme un soutien trop flagrant.

\- Allons allons, ne soyons pas trop durs avec Castiel, les coupe Zachariah avec un sourire indulgent face aux railleries. Il est encore bien jeune, il débute tout juste sur un poste à responsabilité... nous avons tous fait des erreurs dans notre jeunesse, pas vrai ? Et moi le premier, avec mes dinosaures... Je n'en suis pas fier, mais j'ai largement rattrapé ma faute depuis ! La Grande Glaciation était une belle bourde, dans le genre, non ? Oh et lors de la Sixième Guerre, Ecanus et Eboza ont fichu une de ces pagailles monumentales, une partie de l'unique océan avait fini en orbite, souvenez-vous !

Ecanus, sous son apparence humaine de jeune Amérindien à la peau sombre, jette un regard noir à Zachariah.

\- Ne mêle pas la Sixième Guerre à cette histoire. Cela n'a rien à voir. J'étais blessé et ma Grâce a mal réceptionné les ordres.

\- Ne détourne pas le sujet, Zachariah, nos erreurs ne sont en rien comparables à celles de Castiel ! Aucun de nous n'a dérapé et déclenché une Apocalypse par inadvertance ! objecte Brap en levant bien haut le menton.

\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots ! répond Zachariah avec un ricanement étrangement aigu. L'Apocalypse ! Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, voyons ! Castiel travaille d'arrache-pied pour protéger les sceaux, n'est-ce pas ? Castiel, combien de sceaux ont été brisés ?

\- Vingt-neuf, j'articule d'une voix monotone.

\- _Seulement_ vingt-neuf ! Mais tout va bien alors ! ironise un Ange en me jetant un regard agressif.

\- Pourrait-on se concentrer plutôt sur l'incident de partage des crédits sur le budget prévisionnel du siècle prochain ? Pour ma part, l'Apocalypse m'est égale. Le Plancton y survivra.

La voix de Leoc, responsable de la division du Plancton et ancien Général de Pmox, embrase ma Grâce d'une colère difficile à réprimer. Non seulement l'annonce de la mort de son ancien soldat ne l'avait pas même fait ciller, mais cela n'a pas non plus semblé le surprendre. Comme s'il avait fait transférer Pmox dans ma Garnison en _espérant_ un tel résultat.

Je serre les poings sur la table en tâchant de garder une expression neutre.

\- Pour sa défense, Castiel ne dispose que d'une armée réduite, et il fait de son mieux. L'accuser de déclencher une Apocalypse comme _Lucifer_ l'a fait est absurde et discriminatoire. Castiel a toujours été un soldat loyal et je mets quiconque au défi de nier ses efforts pour sauver l'espèce à sa charge. Je suis certaine qu'il possède toutes les qualifications requises pour vaincre, et que ses déboires ne sont dus qu'à un manque d'effectifs. Zachariah, j'avais suggéré lors de la réunion du Conseil que nous pourrions...

\- Oui, oui, Ophaniel, je sais. Mais ta motion a été rejetée par la hiérarchie, inutile de la remettre sur le tapis. Et Castiel peut très bien se défendre tout seul comme un grand garçon, non ? Occupe-toi donc plutôt de tes lapinous, tes chatons et autres petits animaux mignons. C'est encore ce que tu fais le mieux.

Je tourne la tête pour contempler un vaisseau féminin petit et frêle, dont les courts cheveux cuivrés s'emmêlent en boucles folles. Malgré ce visage à l'ovale doux en forme de cœur, l'entité qui le possède dégage une puissance protectrice et digne. Ses trois véritables yeux, mauves striés de rainures oranges, me fixent avec une neutralité sereine.

Ophaniel. Le Général de la division des mammifères terrestres, supérieur hiérarchique de Hester et Virgil. Car même après tous ces millénaires, ce qui ne devait être qu'une situation temporaire s'est éternisé, et mes deux soldats partagent toujours leurs tâches entre cette division et ma Garnison.

Il est rare qu'elle prenne la parole en réunion autrement que pour défendre les intérêts de ses propres soldats. Pourquoi prend-t-elle _ma_ défense ?

\- Castiel, qu'as-tu à répondre pour te justifier ? Ce n'est pas pour te mettre la pression, mais tes échecs nous entraînent _tous_ vers l'Apocalypse. Il serait temps de se secouer un peu, mh ?

Mes yeux se détachent d'Ophaniel pour se planter sur Zachariah qui hausse les sourcils avec un rictus amusé. Je sens une rage froide s'infiltrer dans mes veines et déployer mes ailes dans mon dos. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment osent-ils, _tous_ , me critiquer et me regarder de haut alors que je me bats sans relâche pour sauver l'Humanité, préserver la vie de mes soldats, tandis qu'eux restent assis à leur bureau à longueur de journée à remplir leurs graphiques, leurs statistiques et trier leurs dossiers ? Ou à faire de stupides paris ?

\- Comment suis-je supposé arrêter les armées de l'Enfer avec seulement deux cent soldats sous mes ordres, et protéger plus de six cent sceaux à la fois, alors que Alastair et Lilith ont trouvé un moyen de nous _tuer_ , Zachariah ? Donnez-moi un régiment digne de ce nom, et Lucifer ne quittera jamais sa cage !

Zachariah incline la tête sur le côté et cligne des yeux d'un air narquois et faussement navré.

\- Eh ! s'exclame-t-il en levant les bras nonchalamment. Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Je ne demande pas mieux que de t'aider, et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te donnerais immédiatement l'armée que tu demandes. J'ai moi-même transmis ta requête de l'autre jour là-haut, et tu sais ce qu'on m'a répondu ? Que tu dois faire cela _seul_. Ce sont les ordres qui viennent d'en haut, de _Dieu_ , et tu sais aussi bien que nous tous que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

Il indique le plafond d'un doigt solennel avec emphase, puis hausse les épaules et perd brusquement son sourire, me fixant avec un air froid et dur.

\- Je te conseille fortement de te ressaisir, Castiel. Garde en vie ce qu'il reste de ton armée, contre cette Apocalypse avec les moyens que Dieu t'a donnés, et par pitié cesse de geindre sur ton sort – c'est insupportable. Maintenant _assieds-toi_.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais levé. Un silence assourdissant s'écrase dans la salle et je me rassieds lentement, ma Grâce se gelant en moi.

\- Bien ! reprend Zachariah avec un entrain artificiel. En prévision d'une défaite, sois gentil et va expliquer à Dean que ce sera à lui de rattraper le coup, veux-tu ?

Je fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux.

\- Je dois parler à Dean... de l'Apocalypse ?

Zachariah esquisse un vague geste peu concerné de la main.

\- Oui, voilà, explique-lui dans les grandes lignes pour les sceaux, l'Apocalypse, Lucifer, tout ça. Après tout, tu nous as dit qu'il a déjà eu affaire à un sceau, non ? Il est déjà impliqué. Inutile de lui dire pour l'instant que tout repose sur lui, ça ferait trop d'un coup pour notre brave sauveur.

Informer Dean de la situation... Zachariah parle comme si j'avais déjà échoué. Comme si la guerre qui fait rage sur Terre et dans laquelle mes soldats se battent sans relâche était perdue d'avance. Comme si nous n'étions que de la chair à canon, et que nos efforts n'étaient que du vent.

\- Je ne...

\- Taratata. C'est un ordre. Et d'ailleurs, tu vas y aller _immédiatement_. Ta présence dans cette salle perturbe le programme de la réunion et en distrait certains avec des idées de paris sur ton prochain échec.

Je me lève lentement, muet et furibond, l'humiliation s'ajoutant à ma colère. Mais déjà Zachariah ne me regarde plus.

\- Revenons donc à la petite erreur de calcul sur le budget de... »

Je disparais en un battement d'ailes furieux.

 

* * *

La blancheur immaculée de l'immense salle de réunion laisse place à une obscurité au silence feutré. Invisible, j'atterris en un claquement d'ailes juste au-dessus de la silhouette immobile de l'homme vertueux qui dort à même le sol. La colère consume ma Grâce, l'humiliation cuisante pulse au fond de moi, avivée par la voix de Zachariah qui résonne encore dans ma tête.

« Castiel ?

La voix surprise de Htmorda que j'avais assigné à la protection de Dean Winchester brise le silence avec des intonations humaines rauques. Je lève les yeux vers la silhouette ailée fondue dans l'obscurité d'un coin sombre. L'Ange s'avance vers moi d'un pas lourd, le corps massif de son hôte émergeant de l'ombre épaisse. Le rayon de lune blême où pleut au ralenti la poussière argentée dévoile l'apparence d'un homme barbu aux cheveux bizarres et à la peau tatouée. Je n'avais pas encore vu son vaisseau. En croisant mon regard, il se raidit et me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils.

\- ... tout va bien, chef ? Un problème ? Tu ne devais pas être en réunion ?

\- Non.

Sans préciser à laquelle de ses questions je viens de répondre, je m'accroupis auprès de l'homme vertueux en repliant mes ailes avec humeur. Sam Winchester est présent, allongé sur le canapé, et je dois parler à Dean _seul_.

\- J'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer, dis-je. Silence, Htmorda.

\- Euh, oui... À tes ordres.

Je tends deux doigts et les pose sur le front de Dean, et juste avant de sombrer dans son rêve, j'aperçois ses cils frémir et ses sourcils se froncer.

L'espace d'un instant, je crois avoir fait une erreur.

Mais non : je me trouve bel et bien immergé dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil, directement incorporé dans son rêve. Si ce n'est que ce songe est identique en tout point à la réalité : Dean Winchester rêve qu'il dort sur le sol de la maison de Bobby encombrée d'objets, son frère sur le canapé. La ressemblance avec la réalité est frappante. Jamais encore je n'avais rencontré d'Humain qui tisse de tels rêves – si placides et calqués sur le monde réel. Mais je suppose que l'homme vertueux n'est pas un Humain ordinaire.

Ici, au creux de l'esprit de l'homme vertueux, je me tiens debout dans ce décor fictif, un peu à l'écart. Les yeux rivés sur Dean, je m'appuie contre le meuble derrière moi, les pensées tournoyant dans ma tête. L'étrange rêve parfaitement conforme à la réalité ne parvient pas même à m'intriguer suffisamment pour étouffer le tumulte en moi. J'ai été _chassé_ de la réunion alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer, et cet affront s'ajoute à la pression qui pèse sur ma Garnison, aux morts inexpliquées de mes soldats et au comportement irrespectueux de la hiérarchie envers moi. Pire encore, mes propres soldats eux-mêmes ne font pas preuve du respect dû à mon rang. Deux décennies se sont écoulées depuis ma prise de poste, mais je vois bien qu'ils ne me craignent ni ne me respectent comme les sont les membres du Conseil par leurs troupes. Ni même comme l'était _Anna_. Ai-je donc droit à moins de considération qu'une rebelle qui a abandonné ses soldats et renié sa propre nature ? J'ai toujours obéi, _moi_! Je pince les lèvres de frustration et crispe mes doigts sur le bas meuble derrière moi.

La silhouette allongée de Dean remue légèrement et il se retourne pour me jeter un coup d'œil. De toute évidence, il ne réalise pas qu'il est encore en train de dormir.

Je dois me ressaisir. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur, Général de la Garnison de surcroît, je dois remplir ma mission sans laisser mes problèmes interférer. Zachariah a raison. Dans le cas où mon armée échouerait, l'homme vertueux _doit_ se tenir prêt.

Je l'observe attentivement s'approcher en réprimant tant bien que mal ma colère et ma détresse. Je n'ai fait que parcourir brièvement le compte-rendu de Htmorda, mais de ce que j'en ai lu, Dean Winchester et son frère sont parvenus – avec l'aide de Bobby – à apaiser et libérer les âmes des témoins. Nous sommes tellement occupés à défendre les sceaux, que nous n'avons guère eu le temps de limiter ou supprimer les conséquences de ceux déjà brisés. Ces trois Humains nous ont épargné cette peine. Peu utile dans ce contexte d'Apocalypse imminente, certes, mais au moins les Humains n'auront pas à souffrir des conséquences davantage. Ce n'est pas négligeable, surtout venant d'un Humain destiné à sauver son espèce.

\- Excellent travail avec les témoins, dis-je en tâchant de forcer un sourire.

Un compliment, tel que j'aurais aimé en recevoir moi-même. Dean le mérite. Car il a prouvé sa valeur comme soldat. Comme arme efficace.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

Une lueur d'indignation annihile toute trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai été... mis au courant.

Inutile d'expliquer à un Humain le système administratif du Paradis. Si apprendre que j'étais au courant de ses difficultés suffit à l'offenser, que dirait-il s'il savait qu'un de mes soldats l'a constamment observé sans intervenir ces derniers jours ?

\- Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour l'aide angélique ! Tu sais, on a failli m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine !

Je me retiens de répliquer que quand bien même ce serait arrivé, je l'aurais à nouveau ressuscité. Je dois rester calme et digne. Je suis un messager de Dieu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

Le regard de Dean se durcit et adopte une lueur agressive.

\- Je croyais que les anges étaient censés être des gardiens. Avec des ailes toutes douces, des auréoles... tu sais : Michael Landon. Pas des _connards_.

Je suppose qu'il ne parle pas de Michael, mais qu'il s'agit d'une référence que je ne saisis pas. L'imaginaire des Humains nous concernant a toujours été erroné. Et ce depuis l'Apocalypse et les résidus de souvenirs mal effacés dans leur inconscient.

Les Gardiens sont rares, et ce type de mission, à ma connaissance, n'a pas été attribué à titre officiel depuis Caïn. Désormais, ce qui s'en approche le plus est la protection invisible des vaisseaux ou de leur famille – et ce, seulement lorsque la demande est faite à l'Ange et que celui-ci tient sa promesse. Je sais de source sûre que certains Anges négligent leurs hôtes, les laissent parfois dans un état déplorable, voire dans le coma exprès afin d'éviter d'avoir à demander la permission une seconde fois. Je n'ose imaginer ce que Dean penserait d'eux ou de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Cette idée me fait réprimer un sourire amer. Oui, le terme _connard_ s'appliquerait bien à Zachariah.

Des Gardiens... Non. Nous sommes loin d'être des Gardiens, même au sein de la Garnison. Le seul Ange Gardien qui ait existé était Camael. Nous avons été créés pour obéir et nous battre. Nous sommes des pions sur l'échiquier du Seigneur, et nous tombons un à un dans l'indifférence. Parce que les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Lis la Bible, dis-je. Les Anges sont les guerriers de Dieu. Je suis un soldat.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es pas battu ?

Mes ailes se crispent un peu plus dans mon dos. Je combattais bien avant sa naissance, avant même que ce continent ne soit tout à fait formé. Je suis une arme de Dieu. C'est Lui que je sers, et nul autre.

J'avais pourtant décelé dans l'âme de Dean et dans son regard tout le poids de la culpabilité qui pèse sur ses épaules, et la haine qu'il éprouve pour lui-même. Est-ce l'apparence que je porte actuellement qui lui laisse croire que je suis à son service ? Depuis leur création, les Humains ont toujours respecté instinctivement les individus plus grands et puissants physiquement qu'eux.

S'il pouvait me voir sous ma véritable apparence, Dean ne me parlerait certainement pas avec tant d'insolence.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te couver. Nous avons de plus grandes préoccupations.

\- Préoccupations ?

Comme sauver son espèce des griffes de Lucifer, oui. Je détourne les yeux, sentant l'exaspération monter en moi. Un Humain ne pourra jamais tout à fait comprendre. J'ai de mes yeux vu la Terre réduite en cendres, l'Humanité entière s'éteindre, toutes les créations de mon Père agoniser en hurlant dans les flammes... je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela. À force de contempler l'Humanité, j'ai appris à l'apprécier et l'admirer, malgré ses défauts et ses erreurs. Je ne veux pas la voir disparaître.

\- Les gens se font réduire en miettes ici !

Les yeux posés sur la table de la cuisine, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à mes soldats tués par les démons. Morts au combat pour sauver l'Humanité, Dean y compris, sans recevoir le moindre remerciement, ni qu'une seule larme soit versée pour eux. Jamais personne ne les pleurera ni n'honorera leur mémoire.

Je comprends à présent ce que Anna voulait dire. J'aurais voulu moi aussi que les Humains pleurent Ephra, Pmox et Miz et se souviennent encore d'eux dans deux mille ans.

\- Et au fait, pendant ce temps, où il est votre chef, hein, s'il y a un dieu ?

Je tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Dean, ma Grâce se glaçant à ce blasphème de la pire espèce qui réveille en moi une terreur ancienne. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu un aussi terrible, Siosp a été exécuté sous mes yeux. Réduit en cendres pour l'exemple.

\- Il y a un Dieu, dis-je aussitôt comme par réflexe.

\- J'en suis pas convaincu.

Je baisse les yeux en cherchant mes mots. Dean est Humain, il n'est pas assujetti aux mêmes lois que nous : il lui est permis de proférer de pareilles atrocités sans en craindre les conséquences. J'ai pu lire dans son âme et son regard une effroyable absence de Foi, tandis que la Foi est ce qui régit toute mon existence et lui donne son sens. Comment expliquer ce qui relève de l'inné, de l'acquis ?

Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela dans le langage humain.

\- Parce que s'il y a un dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il attend, bordel ? Un génocide ? Des monstres qui envahissent la terre ? La putain d'apocalypse ? A quel moment il lève le petit doigt et aide les pauvres enfoirés coincés ici-bas ?

Ce sont des questions que je me suis moi-même bien des fois posées. Ce sont des questions dangereuses, indignes, interdites, que seule une Foi parfaitement pure peut éloigner. Je dois souvent me rappeler que je ne suis pas de taille à comprendre le plan de mon Père, et que je dois Lui faire confiance. Il sait ce qu'Il fait.

\- Les voies du Seigneur sont...

\- … si tu dis _impénétrables_ , alors je te jure que je te botte le cul !

Je lève les mains en signe de capitulation. Cette phrase, je l'ai entendue et répétée tant de fois au cours de mon existence. Encore quelques minutes plus tôt, de la bouche de Zachariah. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à tenter de convertir un Humain si dénué de Foi. Pas lorsque je me trouve dans un tel état de frustration contenue et que les doutes me rongent intérieurement, encore plus fort que lors du Déluge.

Il est ironique que notre sort repose sur les épaules d'un Humain qui nie l'existence même du Seigneur.

Au moment du Déluge, j'avais envisagé l'insubordination, l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais jamais je n'ai douté de l'existence de mon Père. _Jamais_. Je sais qu'Il existe. Mes doutes sont d'une toute autre nature. Car du haut de mes quelques dizaines de millions d'années, et bien que je me sache encore fort jeune pour un Ange, je ne comprends toujours _rien_ aux décisions de Dieu. Et s'Il souhaitait détruire la Garnison, en châtiment pour nos rébellions ? Pour ne pas avoir réussi à inspirer la Foi aux Humains à travers le sacrifice de Camael ?

La dévotion d'un Ange ne peut être égoïste. Elle est entière et absolue. Si telle est Sa Volonté, alors je m'y plierai. Car je ne saurais vivre sans Son approbation.

\- Alors, Bobby avait raison, à propos des témoins. C'est une sorte de... signe de l'apocalypse ?

Toujours appuyé contre le meuble, je prends une inspiration en crispant les doigts de mes deux mains – seulement deux, je commence tout juste à m'y habituer. En fin de compte, c'est l'homme vertueux lui-même qui recentre la conversation vers l'objectif de ma mission. Tant mieux. Les questions sur l'absence de mon Père me mettaient mal à l'aise et ramenaient à la surface d'anciennes hésitations.

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. De grandes choses arrivent.

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir quel genre de choses ?

D'un vert sombre dans la pénombre, ses yeux s'imprègnent de méfiance. Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait toute la vérité. Peut-être ne l'apprendra-t-il jamais, si par miracle je parviens à vaincre les armées de l'Enfer avec mes deux cent soldats. Mieux vaudrait qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. C'est tout ce que je peux espérer.

\- Sincèrement, j'en doute. Mais il faut que tu saches. Le réveil des témoins est l'un des 66 sceaux.

\- Ok, j'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un spectacle à Marineland.

Du sarcasme.

Je retiens un soupir agacé et poursuis gravement :

\- _Lilith_ est en train de briser ces sceaux.

Voilà qui attire son attention. J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs qu'il a eu affaire au premier démon que Lucifer a créé à partir d'une âme de nourrisson, avant l'Apocalypse, il y a plusieurs millénaires de cela.

\- C'est elle qui a lancé le sort, souffle Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle a réveillé les témoins.

Mes soldats n'ont pas eu affaire à Lilith directement. Sournoise et prudente, elle a toujours profité de notre absence lors d'une bataille pour attaquer les sceaux désertés. Le réveil des témoins était l'un d'eux.

\- Et pas seulement ici, je précise à voix basse. Vingt autres chasseurs sont morts.

\- Bien sûr. Elle a choisi les victimes que les chasseurs n'ont pas pu sauver pour qu'elles viennent nous attaquer.

\- Lilith a un certain sens de l'humour.

Tout comme Azazel, ou Luxure, ou tous les autres démons que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser, Lilith maîtrise l'art de l'ironie. Je pense qu'elle s'en est pris à des chasseurs en sachant parfaitement que nous protégions Dean Winchester. Pour nous narguer, nous signaler sa présence en s'attaquant aux semblables de l'homme vertueux.

\- Eh bien, on a apaisé ces esprits...

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Le sceau a été brisé.

\- Pourquoi briser le sceau, d'ailleurs ?

Nous y voilà. Je prends une profonde inspiration et étends légèrement mes ailes dans mon dos.

\- Imagine les sceaux comme des verrous sur une porte...

C'est l'explication la plus simple pour que Dean la comprenne. Il est inutile que je détaille longuement la logique des sceaux et de l'énergie qu'ils contiennent. De siècle en siècle, d'autres sceaux se sont ajoutés pour verrouiller la Cage, et ces protections seraient impossibles à briser si seulement je disposais d'une armée aussi importante que celle de Leoc par exemple – honnêtement, le plancton nécessite-t-il cinq mille soldats pour l'observer en se tournant les pouces ?

\- Ok, le dernier s'ouvre et...

Je lève pensivement les yeux vers la pénombre du rêve de l'homme vertueux. Je me souviens avec une précision douloureuse de mon grand frère, imposant et resplendissant de lumière au milieu des ruines fumantes de la Création et des âmes errantes des Humains exterminés. Sa puissance. Son assurance. Et je me souviens de ses paroles, de ses menaces envers les Humains...

Je me détache du meuble pour regarder Dean en face, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Lucifer sera libre.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillent d'incrédulité et de stupeur.

\- … Lucifer ? Mais je croyais que Lucifer, c'était juste une histoire qu'on raconte aux petits démons. Il n'existe pas.

Je ne peux retenir un rictus. Il y a tant de choses que Dean ignore...

Il est surprenant de constater que malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, et le rare privilège qui lui est fait d'être en présence d'un Ange, Dean continue de douter de ce qu'il voit et entend.

La plupart des Humains n'en demandent pas tant pour croire.

\- Il y a trois jours, tu pensais que les êtres comme moi n'existaient pas.

Le regard de Dean est instable, et il semble réduit au silence. Ma mission est remplie. Je devrais partir, retourner sur le champ de bataille, diriger mes troupes. Mais étrangement je ne peux m'empêcher de poursuivre :

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous foulons la Terre parmi vous pour la première fois depuis deux mille ans ?

\- Pour arrêter Lucifer... murmure-t-il en un souffle.

J'acquiesce en silence avec une étrange satisfaction. Si la hiérarchie ne reconnaît pas mon travail, et que l'Humanité n'aura jamais connaissance des sacrifices de ma Garnison, du moins l'homme vertueux en sera-t-il conscient, lui.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus, j'affirme en continuant de le fixer sans ciller.

Sa langue humidifie ses lèvres, et il semble retrouver un semblant d'assurance :

\- Eh bien... bon boulot pour l'instant. Excellent travail avec les témoins. Ça fait plaisir.

Il s'est appuyé à son tour contre le meuble, comme je l'étais moi-même tout à l'heure. Mimétisme instinctif de primate. Le même depuis des millions d'années.

Son rictus et la lueur sarcastique dans ses yeux qui me toisent de haut me rappellent en un éclair Zachariah. Je me sens me raidir.

\- Nous avons _essayé_. Il y a d'autres batailles. D'autres sceaux. Parfois nous gagnons, parfois nous perdons. Pour celui-ci, nous avons perdu.

Je sens ma frustration se déployer et s'embraser à nouveau en moi lorsqu'il lève les yeux au plafond et émet un soupir méprisant sans même daigner me regarder. Ma colère se mue en une _rage_ froide qui me paralyse sur place l'espace d'un instant, ma Grâce se contractant dans mes veines.

Il me semble me trouver à nouveau dans la salle de réunion à subir les humiliantes railleries des responsables de divisions qui semblent tous trouver si surprenants mes échecs. Mais même le meilleur soldat qui soit, dans des conditions similaires, échouerait de la même manière !

\- Nous ne sommes pas en nombre illimité. Six de mes frères sont morts au combat cette semaine. Tu penses que les armées célestes devraient te suivre partout ?

Mon corps a bougé malgré moi, comme emporté par ce torrent glacial qui se déverse dans mes veines. Si je peux endurer le manque de considération de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques, plus anciens et expérimentés que moi, si je peux supporter la familiarité et les affronts de mes propres soldats, je ne tolérerai pas l'humiliation d'être méprisé et regardé de haut par un simple mortel !

Ephra, Miz et Pmox sont morts dans l'indifférence la plus totale, pour que ce _primate_ me toise en se comportant comme si nous étions à son service ? Mes frères et sœurs qui ont été à mes côtés depuis l'aube de mon existence...

\- L'enjeu est plus important que tu ne l'imagines.

Je m'avance un peu plus sans le lâcher du regard, irradiant d'énergie qui fait vibrer l'air autour de moi. J'ai beau être contraint de lever les yeux vers lui sous cette forme d'emprunt, je sais qu'en réalité c'est à peine s'il atteindrait la taille d'une fourmi au creux de ma main. Dérisoire.

Sans moi, il se trouverait encore en Enfer, en bonne voie pour devenir un vulgaire démon parmi tant d'autres. Il devrait se prosterner et faire preuve de gratitude, au lieu de se croire en position de me juger. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'un Humain à ma charge.

Mes poings se serrent sous l'effet de l'humiliation, de la rage, de cette détresse impuissante qui m'anime depuis que cette guerre a commencé. Non – avant. Depuis la trahison de Anna.

\- Tu devrais te montrer respectueux envers moi. Je t'ai extirpé de l'Enfer. Je peux t'y rejeter.

La terreur qui emplit son regard m'emplit d'une sombre satisfaction alors que je me retire de son esprit et disparais de son rêve.

Je rouvre les yeux dans la réalité et me relève au-dessus de son corps encore endormi, sous le regard placide de Htmorda, les mains plongées dans ses poches et aussi immobile qu'une statue.

\- Castiel ? Si je peux faire quelque ch...

Je fais taire Htmorda d'un simple regard et déploie mes ailes en un bruissement soyeux.

\- Ok, chef, à la revoyu... »

D'un battement énergique d'ailes, je disparais sans le laisser terminer sa phrase, emportant ma colère avec moi.

 

* * *

 

 

L'air tiède de mon Paradis favori m'enveloppe de sa lumière et de ses rires lointains d'enfants. Debout à quelques mètres de moi, l'Humain garde les yeux levés vers son cerf-volant qui virevolte dans le ciel, et un émerveillement innocent illumine son visage de l'intérieur. C'est la première fois que je visite ces lieux dans mon corps d'emprunt. Les arbres, les haies et les bancs me semblent bien plus grands, riches de couleurs et de détails que vus de là-haut...

Je replie avec précaution mes ailes et m'efforce d'apaiser le tumulte qui agite ma Grâce. Je ne peux affronter ni la hiérarchie, ni mon armée, ni les démons dans un état aussi instable.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

J'ai utilisé sur Dean une menace totalement creuse. Car jamais la hiérarchie ne me laisserait le renvoyer en Enfer alors que nous avons encore besoin de lui. De toute mon existence je n'avais ressenti pareille colère. Ni abusé de ma position, et envers un Humain, de surcroît. Cette guerre m'affecte plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Ce n'est pas seulement la vie de mes frères et sœurs les plus proches qui repose au creux de mes mains et le statut de la Garnison au Paradis, mais également le sort du chef-d’œuvre de création de Père.

Suivant l'exemple de l'autiste, je lève à mon tour la tête vers l'azur du ciel et observe le rectangle coloré fendre les airs tel un oiseau. Parfois, il reste immobile en planant, avant de plonger et tournoyer, comme pris de frénésie.

Mes poings se desserrent progressivement, et un soupir las m'échappe.

Si seulement je pouvais, moi aussi, rester ainsi pour toujours...

« Castiel.

Je baisse lentement la tête et me retourne pour faire face à un réceptacle masculin aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, dont les vêtements arborent des rayures rouges et blanches.

\- Samandriel.

Le jeune Ange me sourit, et sur son véritable visage qui apparaît en transparence, ses trois yeux d'un vert strié de filaments argentés brillent avec douceur. L'herbe grasse bruisse sous ses pas qui s'approchent, et mon petit frère vient se placer à mes côtés. Son réceptacle a beau être plus petit que le mien, sa présence me procure un étrange réconfort. Ses yeux humains d'un bleu intense se lèvent vers le ciel, légèrement ombragés par sa casquette assortie à ses habits. Je l'imite en silence, et ma Grâce semble s'harmoniser avec la sienne et s'apaiser, ce qui ne m'est plus arrivé depuis la déchéance d'Anna.

Une brise tiède fait onduler les pans de mon manteau et tournoyer le cerf-volant au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? dis-je finalement dans un murmure, sans quitter le ciel du regard.

Samandriel laisse s'écouler plusieurs longues secondes avant de me répondre, et plonge ses mains dans ses poches avec un soupir serein.

\- Les Humains sont merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Si imaginatifs et imprévisibles, beaux et tragiques dans leurs erreurs et leur soif de vivre... Ils méritent d'être sauvés. Ils méritent tous tes efforts et sacrifices.

Je baisse la tête en fronçant les sourcils, uniquement pour m'apercevoir que Samandriel m'observe sans ciller avec un sourire pensif.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, Castiel.

Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et son sourire se fane :

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé dans la réunion.

Je détourne les yeux sans un mot, la pointe de l'humiliation tranchant au vif dans ma Grâce.

\- Ne prends pas trop à cœur les critiques, Castiel. Tes opposants élèvent haut et fort leur voix, tandis que ceux qui te soutiennent le font en silence. Tu sais, Ophaniel et Ecanus avaient proposé de détacher une partie de leurs troupes pour intégrer la Garnison.

\- Peu importe. Six de mes soldats sont morts au combat, dis-je d'une voix tendue.

\- La nouvelle de leur mort m'a attristé. Mais je crains que le Destin joue contre toi. J'ai appris que le jour de l'Apocalypse est écrit depuis longtemps. Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer, mais le tien est certainement le plus lourd à endosser.

Sa voix est sincère, et je considère ses paroles, songeur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous recevons sciemment des ordres voués à un échec programmé. Convaincre Pharaon, sauver la femme de Loth uniquement pour qu'elle se transforme en statue de sel, la vie humaine de Camael... Cela ne devrait plus me surprendre. Est-ce parce que je suis à présent Général que cela me paraît si difficile à accepter ? Est-ce la mort de mes frères et sœurs qui réveille le doute en moi ? Est-ce le sort de l'Humanité en jeu ?

Ou tout simplement ma fierté blessée ?

Je fronce les sourcils, décontenancé, et plisse les yeux pour dévisager mon petit frère.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je surprends Samandriel à en savoir bien plus que son âge et son rang ne devraient le permettre.

\- Mes frères et sœurs aiment me parler. Et j'aime les écouter. »

Je l'observe un instant me sourire, et comprends alors la tendresse qui teint la voix de tous les Anges dès lors qu'il s'agit de Samandriel. Si Baradiel dit vrai et qu'il est le dernier et le _seul_ Ange créé par Dieu sans la coopération de la Mère, il est la preuve même que Père nous aime, et que c'est bien dans le cadre de Son plan que j'agis.

Ma colère se dissipe comme de la brume emportée par le vent, et un vague malaise la remplace au creux de mon cœur tandis que j'observe la silhouette de l'autiste se découper dans la lumière tiède. Ce n'est qu'à présent que je réalise à quel point j'ai été injuste envers Dean, et à quel point j'ai manqué à mes devoirs. Un Général devrait savoir faire preuve de sang-froid, et ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par les paroles d'un mortel.

D'autant plus que, je réalise avec une résignation détachée, l'homme vertueux se trouve dans la même situation que moi. Un pion sur l'échiquier de Dieu et du Destin. Si ce n'est que lui l'ignore, trompé par une illusion de liberté.

Moi, j'ai su dès le premier jour que je n'étais qu'une arme. Rien de plus.

 

* * *

L'arrière du crâne s'abat sur la roche brûlante avec un bruit mat, tandis que sous mes doigts de la lumière jaillit avec puissance de la bouche et des yeux de la jeune Humaine possédée. Je me relève vivement et fais volte-face sans jeter un regard de plus à ce corps carbonisé de l'intérieur. D'un geste vif, mes bras se tendent et j'attrape la tête de deux autres ennemis pour les anéantir à leur tour. Le visage hideux et difforme qui filtrait en transparence sur celui des possédés s'évapore aussitôt. Leur cri étranglé s'éteint et les corps s'effondrent en soulevant la poussière du sol aride. Les pans de mon manteau se déploient autour de mes jambes – l'instant d'après, mes ailes sont largement déployées et je me déplace d'un vigoureux battement d'ailes, disparaissant pour surgir juste derrière un démon au corps d'emprunt massif qui susurrait tout bas ses incantations diaboliques pour nous renvoyer au Paradis, comme si nous ne l'avions pas repéré.

Sa nuque est poisseuse sous ma main et se raidit lorsqu'en une brève impulsion, ma Grâce envahit son corps d'emprunt, se ruant dans les veines pour purifier et dévaster jusqu'à la dernière trace démoniaque dans le sang. Ce procédé radical achève la vie de l'Humain au passage, mais est net et efficace. Je suis le Général de la Garnison, et en temps de guerre, je ne peux me permettre le luxe de compatir pour ces vies sacrifiées.

Lorsque le corps s'effondre, il dégage ma vue et je jauge du regard la situation en plissant les yeux.

La voûte du ciel, bleue et intense, surplombe ce paysage de roches et de poussière dorée que la lumière liquide du soleil inonde. Il ne reste plus que quelques centaines de démons encore opérationnels. À nous trois – Zedekiel, Hester et moi – nous avons déjà décimé plus de la moitié de l'armée démoniaque, et les corps sans vie jonchent le sol. D'autres chutent dans le précipice qui creuse une faille abrupte et ombragée dans la montagne. J'aperçois Zedekiel, au sein de la mêlée, anéantir les démons un à un, et en repousser d'autres à coups de pied puissants – bien qu'un peu désordonnés, ses mouvements et déplacements sont fluides et efficaces.

Mais je ne vois pas Hester. Où est-elle ?

Je m'avance d'un pas rigide vers le sceau encore intact, sentant l'exaspération faire vibrer ma Grâce. Je lui avais _expressément_ ordonné de rester près du sceau pour empêcher les démons de tenter à nouveau de creuser le sol. Les cristaux de sel sacrés – vestiges du corps de la femme de Loth pétrifié par Rachel autrefois – ne doivent pas être déterrés. J'ignore comment les démons ont-ils eu vent de leur localisation, mais je ne les laisserai pas s'en emparer.

« Castiel, _attention_!

Je me tourne d'un bloc à l'exclamation paniquée, et aperçois Hester, lame brandie, se jeter sur un démon qui tentait de s'en prendre à moi. Je ne bronche pas et l'observe exorciser l'ennemi puis se relever en me fixant d'un regard farouche. Sa longue chevelure d'un blond pâle est désordonnée.

\- Hester. Tes ordres sont de protéger le sceau, pas moi. Je peux me défendre seul.

Ma sœur se renfrogne un peu et esquisse une moue contrariée en détournant les yeux, faisant tourner et retourner nerveusement sa lame dans sa main.

\- Je sais. Je le gardais à l’œil. Tout est sous contrôle, articule-t-elle en poussant du bout du pied le corps inerte entre nous.

Du coin de l’œil, j'aperçois Zedekiel se faire submerger par le nombre et plaquer au sol. Un démon vocifère une incantation au-dessus de son visage, et de la lumière concentrée commence à s'échapper de la bouche et des yeux de mon frère.

\- _**Un peu d'aide, ça ne serait pas de refus !**_ résonne sa voix paniquée dans nos têtes.

Hester amorce un geste, et je l'arrête d'un regard implacable. La peau de mon avant-bras se perce et d'une veine surgit ma lame qui glisse au creux de ma main.

\- Non. Reste auprès du sceau. C'est un ordre, lui dis-je en déployant mes ailes immatérielles dans mon dos.

L'instant d'après, j'apparais au sein de la mêlée, agrippant d'une poignée ferme les cheveux du démon – son incantation est brusquement interrompue lorsque je le propulse derrière moi, le faisant chuter dans le précipice sans même lui accorder un regard, tout en pourfendant les ennemis à la ronde. Zedekiel se relève vivement, essoufflé, et lacère aveuglément dans la masse de démons. La panique lui fait perdre tout sens de la stratégie et de la mesure.

\- Lilith vous passe le bonjour ! susurre un démon à mon oreille.

Je me retrouve violemment projeté en arrière, et me sens basculer dans le gouffre. Mes yeux saisissent une dernière vision du champ de bataille avant que je sombre dans les profondes ténèbres : une trentaine de démons hideux, main tendue vers moi, leurs globes oculaires aussi noirs que de l'encre.

J'entends le cri d'angoisse de Hester couvrir le claquement de mon manteau dans ma chute, jusqu'à ce que mes ailes se déploient avec un bruissement soyeux. Je réapparais sur le champ de bataille, impassible mais vigilant. Il ne reste plus qu'une centaine de démons encore debout, et je n'en ai aperçu aucun armé d'une lame d'Ange ou d'une quelconque arme mystérieuse dont la bibliothèque du Paradis n'aurait pas connaissance. La bataille semble gagnée et la terreur gagne les rangs ennemis, mais il me faut me tenir prêt à faire face à toute éventualité. D'autres batailles se déroulent ailleurs en ce moment même, et sans doute que Lilith et Alastair préfèrent s'en prendre à mes soldats isolés ou moins puissants.

Propulsé avec une puissance manifestement surhumaine, un poing s'abat sur mon visage dans un craquement lugubre, sans pourtant parvenir à me faire tressaillir ni même sourciller. Je tourne lentement la tête vers le démon qui jette un œil stupéfait sur son avant-bras brisé net, avant de me foudroyer d'un regard chargé de haine et de terreur en crachant ses incantations.

En un geste vif et fluide, ma lame se loge dans son thorax, faisant clignoter son corps d'emprunt figé dans son agonie. La vie de l'Humain possédé s'éteint dans ses yeux en même temps que celle du démon. Je réprime un élan de compassion en retirant ma lame, les yeux baissés sur ce corps qui s'écroule mollement au sol, inerte et vide. Un sacrifice nécessaire. Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier dans cette guerre.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter le sort de chaque nouvelle victime qui succombe dans cette guerre.

\- Ils ont buté le chef !

\- Barrons-nous, c'est foutu, ils sont trop nombreux, ces célestes de merde !

\- Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Vous savez ce que Alastair fait aux déserteurs quand il les retrouve !?

\- On peut pas se barrer tant que ce putain de sceau est pas brisé !

\- Cassons-nous ! Mieux vaut la torture que la mort !

\- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, le bleu ! La mort est préférable au scalpel de Alastair !

\- Gardez vos foutues positions bande d'imbéciles !

Je profite de la confusion qui s'empare des démons pour faire signe à Hester de nous rejoindre et encercler les survivants. Et ainsi les exterminer méthodiquement. Irradiant de puissance et de sens du devoir, nous anéantissons les démons un à un, les empêchant de se ruer vers le sceau. Au sein de la mêlée, une voix placide et traînante s'élève, qui se distingue des autres par son stoïcisme :

\- Hum, je vois que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi, mes chatons. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma compagnie pour mourir, non ? Je dirai à Lilith que vous vous êtes battus comme des braves et que c'est de justesse que j'ai pu survivre au carnage. Au plaisir !

Sur ces mots doucereux, l'un des démons renverse brusquement la tête en arrière, et une fumée noire et épaisse en surgit et plonge droit dans le sol aride.

\- Crowley ! Reviens ici espèce de traître !

\- Les rats quittent le navire...

\- Non, il a raison, cassons-nous !

\- On est dans la merde ! Chacun pour soi !

Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de démons terrifiés en vie, et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils tentent de quitter leur enveloppe de chair, nous les en empêchons en interceptant leur fumée et en plaquant une main sur leur bouche pour les détruire sans aucune échappatoire.

Le silence retombe sur le sol aride jonché de corps, et j'observe mes deux soldats avec un hochement de tête satisfait.

\- Bon travail, dis-je d'une voix grave. Le sceau est sain et sauf.

Je tourne les yeux vers l'horizon où le bleu du ciel se fond au loin dans l'eau miroitante de la Mer Morte. De cette hauteur sur les montagnes, s'offre à nous une vue imprenable sur cet immense lac salé qui s'est rétréci au fil des siècles, et dont la partie sud est exploitée par les Humains comme des marais salants.

Une brise tiède fait onduler les pans de mon manteau et se glisse dans mes cheveux. Hester se glisse à mes côtés et frôle mon épaule du bout des doigts pour remettre en place ma cravate qui s'y était logée dans le feu de la bataille. Hésitante, sa main s'attarde une seconde sur mon bras avant de retomber mollement le long de son corps.

\- Il me semble que c'était hier que nous faisions pleuvoir le feu et la mort sur Sodome et Gomorrhe, que nous avons fait notre promesse à la Mère... souffle la voix de Hester.

Debout à mes côtés, elle lève des yeux mélancoliques vers le ciel dégagé, et ses cheveux blonds ondulent doucement sous un courant d'air tiède.

\- … et que Siosp est mort de son insolence et manque de discernement, achève-t-elle en me jetant un regard furtif.

Je pince les lèvres et laisse ma lame réintégrer ma Grâce en silence. Je n'aime pas me remémorer la mort lointaine de mes frères. Songer à Siosp ou Camael est contre-productif et ne fait que ramener à la surface ces questions obsédantes qui tourmentent mon esprit. Des questions que je ne me posais pas à l'aube de mon existence, et que je n'aurais jamais dû me poser.

Zedekiel apparaît à ma droite, les mains dans les poches de ses vêtements noirs et conformes au règlement en vigueur – costume évoquant l'autorité et la puissance dans la société humaine à cette époque. Nos vaisseaux mesurent à peu près la même taille, mais la peau du sien est laiteuse et pâle, son visage fin, ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon et ses yeux auburn.

\- Siosp a toujours été trop dévoué à sa toute première mission, murmure-t-il pensivement. Parfois, il faut accepter une nouvelle situation et les changements qu'elle implique. _Suivre le mouvement_. S'accrocher au passé et aux ordres initiaux peut être néfaste et dangereux...

Il me jette un regard en coin étrangement appuyé, comme s'il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose – mais quoi ? – avant de tourner les talons, les ailes crispées dans son dos :

\- Je me charge de faire disparaître les corps, effacer la mémoire du seul Humain en vie, et rédiger le rapport, annonce-t-il en enjambant les cadavres qui recouvrent le sol.

Perplexe, j'observe la silhouette élancée de mon frère s'éloigner. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'impression de ne pas saisir le sens des paroles de mes soldats, mais c'est bien la première fois que cela m'apparaît de manière si flagrante.

Une main tiède se pose avec douceur sur mon bras. Je fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Hester. Plus petite de taille que moi, elle lève vers moi de grands yeux bleus vibrants d'une intensité indéchiffrable.

\- Castiel... je... promets-moi de ne pas prendre ton poste trop à cœur, et de réfléchir à deux fois avant de refuser une proposition. Quelle qu'elle soit.

Mes yeux se posent sur sa main qui remonte le long de mon bras et agrippe mon épaule, puis sur son véritable visage qui apparaît en transparence – le gris pâle de ses trois yeux est aussi lumineux et intense que le ciel après un orage.

\- Comment ? dis-je sans comprendre.

\- J'ai peur pour toi, Castiel.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe et un peu décontenancé. Mes soldats agissent très étrangement. Et Hester encore plus que les autres.

\- ...

\- Sache que je préférerais voir la Création _entière_ tomber en cendres plutôt que de te perdre ! » s'exclame-t-elle brusquement, ses joues s'empourprant.

Un froissement de plumes dans l'air aride, et l'instant d'après, la chaleur sur mon épaule a disparu.

Je reste seul à contempler l'horizon, plus confus que jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tu ne trouveras pas ta réponse dans la bouche de l'homme vertueux. Ce n'est qu'un Humain. »


	28. Révélations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Depuis son retour de l'Enfer où Dean a été sauvé, la Garnison n'a cessé de combattre les démons pour les empêcher de briser les 66 sceaux et ainsi libérer Lucifer. Mais elle est en sous-effectif et la hiérarchie refuse de donner d'autres soldats à Castiel. Les sceaux se brisent un à un et six Anges dont Ephra, Pmox et Miz sont morts de manière mystérieuse. Castiel commence à recevoir des critiques de la part d'autres responsables de divisions et a du mal à contenir sa colère. En plus de tout cela, certains de ses soldats se mettent à agir étrangement...

Mon corps d'emprunt se tient debout dans la plus parfaite immobilité, les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Je ne pourrais remuer même si j'y employais toute ma force. Les fonctions vitales des organes sont suspendues, et ma Grâce s'est rigidifiée dans les veines et artères, désormais aussi solide et compacte que ma lame. Tout mon être entre en résonance avec les Cieux, s’imprégnant de la Volonté divine, absorbant le riche flot d'informations sous forme d'images et de sons. Ma perception se déploie en une myriade de couleurs qui renversent toute notion de temps, d'espace et de conscience. Ici et ailleurs, passé et présent perdent toute signification – ne restent que les _ordres_ qui incorporent ma Grâce en lettres de glace.

Mon environnement physique immédiat s'est réduit à une information lacunaire flétrie aux confins de mon être – secondaire et sans importance. C'est comme au travers de mille océans que le claquement de la porte de mon bureau me parvient, lointain et étouffé.

« Castiel ? ondule au loin une voix légère.

Le flot des instructions se tarit peu à peu et ma Grâce se fluidifie, s'écoulant à nouveau dans ce réceptacle de chair et de sang que j'habite. Je cligne lentement des yeux tandis que mon cœur se remet à battre sourdement, et baisse la tête pour croiser le regard de l'Ange assis sur la chaise face à mon bureau.

Là, ses fines jambes soigneusement croisées, ma sœur m'observe avec calme, sans ciller. De longs cheveux blonds ondulent autour de l'ovale doux du visage de son hôte – une jeune femme à la peau laiteuse vêtue d'une robe blanche.

\- Levanael ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Les yeux d'un bleu profond du vaisseau me dévisagent à travers la brume de lumière que forme le véritable visage de l'Ange superposé.

\- Je me suis permise de m'asseoir, Castiel, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

Une ombre de sourire effleure ses lèvres nacrées et elle me tend un dossier d'un geste souple. Je m'assieds à mon tour pour le prendre et l'étudier. Il s'agit de son rapport quotidien de mission, détaillant les attaques de démons mineurs ainsi que les coordonnées géographiques de ses déplacements et attributions aléatoires de sceaux.

\- Tu aurais pu le poser directement sur mon bureau. Il n'était pas nécessaire de me le transmettre en main propre.

\- Je sais.

Elle incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et une mèche de cheveux glisse de son oreille jusque dans son long cou blanc.

\- J'attends que tu sois disponible depuis une heure. Tu n'avais pas l'air de me voir ni de m'entendre. Recevais-tu les Révélations ?

Je referme le dossier de son rapport en un claquement sec et le classe avec les autres.

\- Oui, je réponds d'une voix absente.

Absorber les Révélations est une opération plus ou moins longue qui injecte la Volonté divine directement dans la Grâce, ce qui a pour effet de la paralyser temporairement. Il est donc préférable de s'isoler au calme pour ce délicat processus.

Mais les nouveaux ordres que je viens de recevoir sont absurdes. Absurdes et cruels.

Je dois personnellement emporter Dean Winchester dans le passé, avant même sa naissance, afin qu'il assiste à ce qu'Azazel a fait subir à ses parents, et qu'il comprenne mieux les enjeux de la situation de Sam.

Cela, à la limite, je peux le concevoir – je suis bien placé pour savoir que Dean ne croit que ce qu'il voit et qu'il lui faut des preuves tangibles avant d'accepter la réalité d'une situation à laquelle il se trouve confronté. Mais... lui laisser croire que le Destin de sa famille peut être changé, tout en m'assurant que la malédiction frappe sans faute ses parents ? La lignée de sang d'Adam et Ève est-elle damnée, cible constante du Destin à travers les âges ?

\- Castiel.

Je relève la tête, surpris. Je croyais qu'elle était déjà sortie, mais Levanael n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu, assise avec cette gravité attentive qui ne l'a jamais tout à fait quittée, et ce depuis le jour de notre création – même après l'exécution de Siosp.

\- As-tu autre chose à me remettre ? dis-je en me levant.

Préoccupé par cette mission inattendue qui prime sur la guerre, je ne porte déjà plus aucune attention à ma sœur. J'ai une armée à diriger, des sceaux à protéger : autant me débarrasser de cette mission de voyage temporel au plus vite, afin de retourner aux choses sérieuses.

\- Non. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose, mon frère.

Je me fige et l'observe avec surprise. Plus aucun de mes soldats ne m'a appelé ainsi depuis ma promotion, et encore moins avec autant d'aisance. Les tendres intonations de ce simple mot réveillent en moi des souvenirs lointains que je m'empresse de réprimer.

Je n'ai pas un instant à perdre. Et si les informations que j'ai reçues sont exactes, je serai consigné plusieurs jours dans le passé en observation. J'aurai alors du temps pour m'entretenir avec ma subordonnée. Les ordres ne stipulent nullement qu'il m'est interdit de me faire escorter d'un soldat pour cette mission, et il me semble plus prudent de ne pas approcher Azazel seul – j'ignore si les démons étaient déjà en possession de leur arme à cette époque.

\- Je dois immédiatement partir en mission prioritaire, dis-je en étendant mes ailes en un froissement de plumes. Suis-moi, tu me parleras en chemin.

Levanael se lève en un mouvement fluide tout en déployant gracieusement ses ailes immatérielles dans son dos. Ses plumes immaculées se confondent dans la blancheur de sa robe.

L'instant d'après, nous nous matérialisons dans une chambre d'hôtel plongée dans le noir. C'est la nuit dans cet hémisphère, de toute évidence. Ces deux derniers millénaires, la Garnison a passé bien plus de temps au Paradis que sur Terre, et il m'est arrivé de perdre la notion du temps qui s'écoule ici-bas et de l'angle des rayons de l'astre solaire par rapport à la rotation de la planète. Il est pourtant de mon devoir d'y prêter attention, d'autant plus que lorsque les Humains ont décidé de diviser et quantifier le temps en jours, le Jeudi m'a été attribué. Théoriquement – ou du moins sur le papier – je suis plus ou moins responsable des Humains nés un Jeudi. Mais en pratique, si ce n'est que les vies entières de tous ces Humains sont archivées dans ma Grâce, les protéger n'a jamais relevé de ma juridiction, d'autant plus que descendre sur Terre requérait à l'époque de fastidieuses démarches et de multiples autorisations à obtenir. Cette distinction n'est qu'un titre honorifique creux, tout comme celui d'Ange de la Joie pour Camael l'était.

\- Castiel ? Levanael ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

La voix masculine aux intonations rocailleuses de Htmorda s'élève derrière nous. Htmorda, toujours fidèle au poste que je lui ai attribué. Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule vers sa silhouette ailée fondue dans l'obscurité d'un coin sombre.

\- Htmorda. Où est Sam ? je demande en remarquant que l'un des deux lits qui meublent la pièce est vide.

\- Il vient juste de sortir pour rejoindre son démon. Au 425, rue Waterman, plus précisément. J'étais en train de rédiger mon rapport pour te le transmettre.

L'Ange s'approche pesamment, et je lève la tête pour croiser son regard. Le corps d'emprunt de mon frère est massif et étonnamment velu pour un Humain – une toison bien fournie dépasse de sa chemise en boucles noires désordonnées – et lorsqu'il émerge de l'ombre, le rayon de lumière artificielle qui filtre à travers les fins rideaux entrouverts accentue la différence de corpulence manifeste entre mes deux soldats. À côté de lui, Levanael pourrait sembler frêle et fragile, alors que je les sais tous les deux d'excellents soldats de force similaire.

\- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Dean. Ta mission d'observation est suspendue pour l'instant. Va monter la garde des sceaux avec les autres, je te préviendrai lorsque tu pourras reprendre ton poste.

Htmorda jette un œil en coin à Levanael comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose, et finit par acquiescer gravement :

\- À tes ordres, Castiel.

Sa voix est couverte par le bruissement soyeux de ses ailes, et en un clin d’œil, il a disparu. Je tourne la tête vers le lit où dort l'homme vertueux, m'approchant à pas lents. Il a beau me tourner le dos, allongé sur le côté, je constate que son sommeil semble agité : ses paupières frémissent, ses sourcils sont froncés et sa respiration laborieuse.

\- En quoi consiste la mission ?

Je jette un bref coup d'oeil vers ma sœur dont les ailes sont soigneusement repliées dans son dos, ses cheveux un peu désordonnés par le trajet. Une mèche blonde s'est coincée entre ses lèvres pâles, mais elle ne semble pas y prêter attention.

\- Je dois emporter Dean dans le passé, afin qu'il voie de ses propres yeux ce qu'Azazel a fait à ses parents. Ainsi, à son retour il sera enclin à dissuader Sam de fréquenter des démons.

Levanael incline la tête sur le côté d'un air dubitatif, mais sans faire la moindre remarque. Elle baisse lentement les yeux vers l'homme vertueux et un léger sourire recourbe ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'accroupit près du lit. Lorsqu'elle tend la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, l'Humain grimace et se crispe, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller tandis que sa veste glisse de son épaule.

\- J'avais été expulsée de l'Enfer avant de pouvoir le voir, murmure-t-elle. Voilà donc l'homme vertueux. Tant de poids sur de si frêles épaules...

Ses yeux deviennent soudain brumeux et fixes – de toute évidence, elle vient de plonger dans l'esprit de Dean.

\- Il fait un très mauvais rêve, déclare-t-elle en un souffle compatissant.

Un mauvais rêve ? Celui que j'avais visité était pourtant dépourvu d'intérêt et d'une platitude décevante. Je me demande quel type de cauchemar peut bien générer un esprit tel quel celui de Dean. Je laisse mon corps d'emprunt se glisser dans la réalité physique, et m'assieds sur le matelas qui s'affaisse sous mon poids.

\- Réveille-le, j'ordonne à voix basse.

Je détourne la tête, pensif. Cette mission n'a rien de fortuit. Si la hiérarchie désire fournir à Dean une information partielle, le but recherché en est qu'il ramène son petit frère sur le droit chemin, ce qui nous évitera d'être contraints de l'exécuter. Objectivement, c'est même plutôt positif.

Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas cela.

Cela me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise lorsque je songe que la hiérarchie en fait probablement autant avec moi. Sans doute n'ai-je moi-même reçu que des informations incomplètes, déformées. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. C'est ainsi que fonctionne le Paradis : moi-même, je ne communique pas à mes soldats la totalité des informations que je détiens. Plus on se trouve bas dans la hiérarchie, plus le mystère est épais.

Dean Winchester est tout aussi asservi au Destin que moi, mais lui n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Une soudaine inspiration étranglée dans mon dos me signale que l'homme vertueux a émergé de son mauvais songe.

\- Bonjour, Dean. De quoi rêvais-tu ? je demande, intrigué.

Je tourne la tête pour croiser son regard où les échos d'une terreur intense s'effilochent, attisant encore plus ma curiosité. L'homme vertueux me dévisage fixement, et les dernières traces de frayeur laissent place à de l'exaspération.

Toujours invisible derrière lui, Levanael se lève avec grâce et répond à sa place :

\- Il revivait notre irruption en Enfer. Ses souvenirs en sont imprécis, mais sa peur est restée ancrée dans son inconscient.

Dean se redresse en repoussant avec humeur son manteau qu'il utilisait en guise de couverture.

\- Ça t'éclate, de regarder les gens dormir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Écoute moi. Tu dois l'arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

Levanael fronce les sourcils lorsque je tends la main pour poser deux doigts sur le front de l'homme vertueux, le plongeant dans un sommeil profond. Il retombe lourdement sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Tu voulais que je le réveille pour le rendormir aussitôt ?

La voix de ma sœur oscille entre l'incompréhension et l'amusement. Elle se matérialise à son tour dans la réalité physique, sa robe blanche frôlant la main inerte de l'Humain.

\- J'aurais pu l'emmener directement dans le passé sans même lui adresser la parole, mais j'ai estimé que Dean serait moins perdu au réveil s'il sait pour quelle raison il se trouve là. Aucune clause ne m'en empêchait.

Levanael laisse échapper un bref rire cristallin.

\- Je pense que bien au contraire, tes mots n'auront fait que le déstabiliser davantage.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Il me semble pourtant avec été clair et précis.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a rien compris. Une intuition.

Je déploie lentement mes ailes et me transpose en un battement debout juste à côté de Levanael qui me dévisage avec une lueur affectueuse dans ses yeux humains bordés de cils blonds.

\- Prends l'homme vertueux, Levanael. Nous partons immédiatement.

L'Ange acquiesce et se penche pour charger Dean dans ses bras graciles sans la moindre difficulté, rajustant délicatement sur son ventre la veste de cuir marron.

\- Quelle date, quel lieu ?

\- 30 avril 1973. Lawrence, Kansas. »

 

* * *

Balthazar avait raison : voyager dans le temps dans un vaisseau est bien plus aisé que sous notre forme originelle. Je sens malgré tout que mon énergie a été en grande partie drainée. Il me faudra sans doute quelques jours pour que ma Grâce recouvre toutes ses capacités.

« Et maintenant ? s'élève la voix cristalline de ma sœur.

Je m'adosse à l'arbre en observant l'homme vertueux entrer dans le bar où se trouve son père, comme je l'avais escompté.

\- Maintenant, on attend. Et on se tient prêts à intervenir à son insu s'il modifie trop les événements.

Je tourne la tête vers ma sœur qui se tient droite, le visage neutre et le regard lointain. Son corps d'emprunt a beau être d'apparence doux et gracile, la puissance qui s'en dégage crée une aura d'énergie tout autour d'elle. Sans doute les mortels ne peuvent-ils pas l'apercevoir, pas plus que notre visage et nos ailes qui débordent de nos réceptacles.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Levanael ?

Ma sœur cille et tourne la tête vers moi, les traits de son visage s'adoucissant.

\- Ce n'était rien d'urgent, mais je tenais à m'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet. J'ai croisé Samandriel qui m'a fait part de tes difficultés avec la hiérarchie et tout ce qu'implique ton poste.

\- ...

Je détourne les yeux, embarrassé. Pourquoi Samandriel est-il allé lui raconter cela ? Mes soldats n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur renvoie cette image de moi : un Général se doit d'être inflexible, stoïque, inébranlable dans ses convictions. Il m'est déjà suffisamment difficile d'imposer mon autorité à mes frères et sœurs qui me connaissent depuis notre création, alors si en plus de cela...

\- Cas'...

Une main tiède se pose sur mon épaule, et je baisse la tête vers ma sœur qui mesure presque une tête de moins que moi. Elle me fixe avec sérieux, toute trace de sourire envolée. Le bleu sombre de ses yeux s'illumine et se teint de nuances de foudre, les globes oculaires visiblement investis de sa Grâce.

\- Général ou non, tu restes et resteras toujours notre frère. Il est inutile de te forcer à agir comme Anna ou les membres du Conseil. Tu n'es pas comme eux. T'imposer par la terreur ou les menaces ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de cela, notre loyauté t'est déjà acquise. Nous te suivons et t'obéissons, non pas par crainte ou respect, mais parce que nous t'aimons.

\- Levanael...

\- Que l'on gagne cette guerre ou non, je te suivrai et te soutiendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

J'acquiesce gravement, sans savoir comment réagir ni que répondre face au regard véhément et intense de ma sœur. Mon silence ne semble pas la surprendre, et elle m'adresse un bref sourire en retirant sa main. Par-dessus son épaule, j'aperçois Dean sortir du bar à la suite de son père, et ma sœur suit mon regard.

\- Tu devrais lui expliquer à nouveau ce qu'il fait ici, suggère-t-elle en arquant un sourcil blond.

J'acquiesce et nous nous envolons ensemble pour surgir au coin de la rue. John Winchester nous traverse sans nous voir, immatériels et invisibles que nous sommes.

Je me transpose dans la réalité physique à l'instant même où l'homme vertueux tourne au coin de la rue, et il s'arrête juste devant moi, l'air tout à fait perturbé. Levanael n'avait pas tort, en effet. À en juger par son air perdu, il n'a pas saisi mes directives. Je devrais lui fournir quelques indices.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? demande-t-il, comme essoufflé.

\- D'après toi ?

\- C'est réel ?

\- Très réel.

\- Alors quoi ? Les anges ont mis la main sur une DeLorean ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Levanael qui observe notre échange d'un air curieux, la tête inclinée sur le côté et ses cheveux blonds ruisselant sur sa robe blanche. Elle esquisse un petit mouvement de menton comme pour m'encourager.

\- Le temps est fluide, Dean. Ce n'est pas facile, mais nous pouvons l'infléchir à l'occasion.

\- Alors ramène-moi. Ou dis-moi ce que je fous ici !

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu dois l'arrêter.

\- Arrêter _quoi_? s'exclame-t-il en perdant patience à vue d’œil. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui en a après mon père ?

Je me détache de la réalité en redevenant invisible, et Levanael lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

\- Quoi ? dis-je, légèrement vexé. Je ne peux pas être plus clair que ça !

\- Oh allez, t'es allergique aux réponses claires, espèce de fils de pute ? lance Dean à voix haute dans la rue, ce qui lui vaut quelques regards curieux de passants sur le trottoir d'en face.

\- Tu nous l'as énervé, commente seulement Levanael d'une voix attendrie alors qu'elle regarde l'homme vertueux presser le pas pour rattraper son père.

\- Il est préférable de ne pas lui donner trop de détails, dis-je pour me justifier. Dean est un bon chasseur. Et s'il tente d'éliminer Azazel à cette époque, ce sera à _nous_ de l'en empêcher. Nous sommes là aussi bien pour protéger Dean que pour nous assurer qu'il ne dévie pas la courbe du temps. Celui qu'il doit réellement arrêter, c'est Sam.

Levanael fronce les sourcils avec un air pensif, avant de murmurer en levant les yeux vers le ciel :

\- Réalises-tu qu'à ce point précis de la ligne de temps, nous nous trouvons au Paradis sous les ordres de Anna ? Pmox, Miz et Ephra sont toujours en vie. N'as-tu jamais songé qu'il suffirait de si peu pour changer le cours des événements ? Pour ma part, si je pouvais sauver Siosp et Camael...

\- C'est interdit, je tranche sans hésitation. Nous sommes des agents du Destin, Levanael. Ce qui est écrit ne peut être effacé. Les conséquences seraient inimaginables. De toute façon, aucun de nous n'est assez puissant pour retourner dans le temps au-delà de quelques siècles.

Ma voix est ferme, mais je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a toujours appris, ce que je savais déjà à l'instant même de ma naissance. Il n'y a pas de choix ni de liberté pour les Anges. Ni pour aucune créature sur Terre.

\- Je sais. » répond-t-elle d'une voix mélancolique, les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel bleu.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalise que Levanael est sans doute, de tous mes soldats, la plus loyale et digne de confiance. Car comme moi, malgré ses regrets et appréhensions, elle a toujours placé les ordres avant ses intérêts personnels.

 

* * *

« Les modes de transport humains sont terriblement lents.

Je ne peux qu'approuver en mon for intérieur cette assertion alors que je regarde le paysage nocturne défiler à une insupportable lenteur par la fenêtre du véhicule.

\- Et exigus. Mes ailes dépassent, ajoute Levanael.

Je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule. L'air terriblement mal à l'aise et les sourcils froncés, ma sœur se tient avec raideur sur le siège arrière de la voiture, tentant en vain de replier ses ailes éthérées à l’intérieur de l'espace confiné à l'odeur puissante de cuir et d'essence. Les miennes aussi dépassent largement de la carcasse de tôle, mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

\- Peu importe. Tes ailes ne se trouvent pas dans cette réalité, je fais remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas ça quand même.

Elle soupire et fixe ses yeux d'un bleu profond sur la nuque de l'homme vertueux qui conduit dans un silence concentré.

\- Penses-tu que son plan a une chance de fonctionner ?

Je reporte à mon tour mon attention sur Dean, étudiant son profil pensivement – un pli soucieux se creuse entre ses sourcils et sa mâchoire est visiblement crispée. Comme je le craignais, l'Humain a très vite compris de quoi il en retournait, et a aussitôt établi un plan pour abattre Azazel avec les moyens de cette époque.

\- Récupérer le Colt pour tuer Azazel... Oui, cela pourrait marcher.

Le Colt reste un mystère pour le Paradis. Comment Samuel Colt a-t-il pu acquérir ces connaissances exceptionnelles pour forger une pareille arme et sceller la porte de l'Enfer ? Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais.

Je dévisage toujours Dean lorsque ma sœur se penche pour tenter de capter mon regard. Je tourne la tête pour plonger dans ces yeux où une lueur d'espoir s'est animée.

\- Castiel... Réfléchis un instant en toute objectivité. Si Azazel meurt aujourd'hui, jamais l'homme vertueux ne vendra son âme, jamais il n'ira en Enfer, jamais il ne brisera le premier sceau et jamais la guerre n'aura lieu. Pmox, Miz et Ephra ne mourront pas, et la Cage de Lucifer ne pourra s'ouvrir ! N'est-ce pas là notre mission prioritaire, après tout ? Empêcher l'Apocalypse ?

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme en détournant les yeux. Je m'assieds à nouveau droit sur mon siège en serrant la mâchoire. Devant moi, la route de béton éclairée par les phares défile lentement, monotone.

Théoriquement, Levanael n'a pas tort, mais...

\- Nous n'avons pas été envoyés ici dans ce but. La hiérarchie place sa confiance en nous, il faut en être dignes.

\- Mais...

Levanael s'interrompt avec un soupir frustré en s'installant plus à son aise à l'arrière de la voiture. Je constate dans le rétroviseur qu'elle est à présent à moitié allongée en travers des sièges, et ses ailes tant bien que mal repliées devant elle. Son aile gauche traverse entièrement le corps de Dean qui ne se rend compte de rien.

\- _Pourquoi_? articule-t-elle. Pourquoi la hiérarchie gâche-t-elle un précieux voyage temporel pour montrer à ton Humain ce qu'on aurait très bien lui dire de vive voix ?

\- Te souviens-tu de Thomas ?

\- Saint Thomas ? L'apôtre de Camael ?

\- Oui. Il avait été particulièrement difficile de le convaincre de sa résurrection, et j'avais dû déployer mes meilleures illusions. Dean est comme lui. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit.

J'entends Levanael se redresser et sens son regard se fixer sur ma nuque.

\- Tu détournes le sujet, Cas'. La hiérarchie aurait pu simplement nous envoyer tuer Azazel dans le passé au lieu de nous lancer dans une guerre contre les démons en sous-effectif. C'est à croire qu'ils _veulent_ que la Cage s'ouvre...

Je pince les lèvres et sens mes ailes se crisper dans mon dos. Levanael exprime à haute voix ce que je m'efforce de garder pour moi-même depuis le début de cette mission. Observer Dean se démener pour sauver sa famille m'est pénible, sachant que si d'aventure il y parvenait, je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'en empêcher.

Au lieu de répondre à ma sœur, je me transpose brusquement dans la réalité physique, arrachant une inspiration de surprise à Dean.

\- Que fais-tu ? demande Levanael, perplexe.

\- Alors quoi, dieu est mon copilote, c'est ça ? s'élève la voix basse de Dean à ma gauche.

Je lui jette un regard suspicieux en coin. Que veut-il dire par là ? S'agit-il encore d'un blasphème ?

\- C'est du sarcasme, Castiel, m'informe Levanael d'une voix chantante.

Oh. Je reporte mon attention sur la route, tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de ma subordonnée. Je ne peux faire part de ces très justes remarques à la hiérarchie, puisque nous sommes dans le passé. Et quand bien même nous serions dans le présent, je sais déjà qu'on me fournirait la réponse standard : _les ordres sont les ordres_. De toute mon existence, jamais je n'ai obtenu de réponse satisfaisante à mes questions.

Je suis curieux de savoir ce que l'homme vertueux ferait dans ma situation, étant donné que la sienne est à peu près similaire.

\- D'habitude, t'es une vraie pipelette... Dis-moi. Sam aurait voulu être de la partie. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ?

\- Tu devais faire cela seul, Dean.

Les ordres étaient précis. Il s'agit de faire réaliser à Dean que son frère se trouve sur une mauvaise pente, pour qu'il soit en mesure de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Sam ne pouvait pas être présent.

\- Et ça t'est égal s'il est en train de retourner le futur à ma recherche en ce moment même ?

\- Sam ne te cherche pas.

De toute évidence, Dean n'a pas saisi le principe fondamental des voyages spatio-temporels. Le temps ne continue pas de s'écouler à notre point de départ en parallèle. À notre retour, à peine une fraction de seconde se sera écoulée.

\- C'est vraiment inconfortable, cet espace confiné, râle Levanael dans mon dos.

Je l'entends étirer et secouer vigoureusement une aile immatérielle qui traverse à nouveau Dean, si fort que le son glisse en partie dans la réalité physique avant qu'elle ne la replie avec un soupir résigné.

\- Ok, si je fais ça, la malédiction de ma famille est brisée, pas vrai ? Maman et papa vivent heureux, et Sam et moi on grandit en jouant au foot et à chat ?

\- Tu réalises que si tu modifies le futur, ton père, toi et Sam ne deviendrez jamais des chasseurs ? Et tous ces gens que vous avez sauvés, ils mourront.

Je prononce ces mots en gardant les yeux fixés sur le reflet de ma sœur dans la vitre. Elle se fige et fronce les sourcils en m'observant avec stupeur.

\- Castiel... murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Si Dieu ne répond pas à mes prières, si la hiérarchie refuse de répondre à mes questions, pourquoi ne pourrais-je chercher un avis extérieur auprès de Dean ? Il est, après tout, l'homme vertueux de la prophétie, et se trouve dans une situation où lui aussi doit effectuer un choix crucial.

Que ferait-il à ma place ?

\- Je le réalise, répond doucement Dean.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, suspicieux. S'agit-il de cet égoïsme irrationnel propre à l'Humanité, qui consiste à faire passer son propre bien-être avant celui d'autrui ou même de son espèce entière ?

\- Et cela t'est égal ?

\- Oh non. Loin de là.

Le regard que Dean fixe sur moi vibre d'émotions, de détermination... mais aussi d'une compassion sincère et douloureuse. Un regard profondément humain.

\- Mais ce sont mes parents. Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir à nouveau. Je ne peux pas.

Je comprends à présent. Il ne s'agit pas d’égoïsme, mais d'amour filial. L'homme vertueux place sa famille avant tout le reste, et si j'appliquais sa logique à ma position, je devrais désobéir et tenter d'empêcher mes frères et sœurs de périr dans cette guerre perdue d'avance. Ou bien obéir à mon Père comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne sais plus que penser.

Tout cela ne mène à rien. Le Paradis est littéralement composé d'une seule et unique famille. Les standards humains ne peuvent s'appliquer à mon cas.

Je me transpose hors de la réalité terrestre, troublé.

\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher.

La phrase de l'homme vertueux se perd alors qu'il regarde dans ma direction sans pouvoir me voir, puis il reporte son attention sur sa conduite, ses phalanges crispées sur le volant. Un silence tendu s'étire, uniquement meublé par le sourd vrombissement de la voiture.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas ta réponse dans la bouche de l'homme vertueux, s'élève la voix douce de Levanael. Ce n'est qu'un Humain. Il ne connaît pas tous les enjeux et ne voit guère plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Elle a raison. Pour Dean, il ne s'agit que de choisir entre sa famille et la vie d'inconnus, et ses _sentiments_ dictent sa conduite sans peine. Tandis que moi... au lieu de sentiments, c'est ma Foi et ma dévotion qui ont toujours guidé mes pas. Je pourrais sauver mes soldats, éviter l'Apocalypse... mais cela signifierait désobéir à mon Père, trahir ma nature profonde et la confiance placée en moi, et placer mes propres intérêts au-dessus des plans du Destin et du Paradis entier. Faire preuve de vanité en m'estimant plus sage que Dieu. Être _pire_ que Lucifer...

Commettre le pire des péchés qui soit.

\- Que ferais-tu à ma place, Levanael ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais je te suivrai, quelle que soit ta décision.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains avec un soupir las. J'aimerais tellement, moi aussi, pouvoir m'en remettre aveuglément à un supérieur hiérarchique, comme j'avais toujours suivi Anna. Mais depuis ma promotion à la tête de la Garnison, plus rien n'est aussi simple. Ce choix me plonge dans une incertitude lancinante qui creuse un vide terrifiant en moi. Que dois-je faire ? Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un pour m'indiquer la voie...

Des millions d'années m'ont conditionné à me tourner vers Anna pour être guidé. Mais Anna n'est plus là. C'est à moi, maintenant, de guider les autres. Et c'est vers moi que les yeux se lèvent en attendant des réponses. Mais comment pourrais-je effectuer un choix alors que je n'aspire moi-même qu'à obéir sans réfléchir ?

\- Cas'...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je tourne la tête pour me trouver nez à nez avec Levanael, droit dans ses yeux humains d'un bleu sombre bordés de cils blonds. Elle s'est penchée en avant de sorte que son visage se trouve à quelques centimètres du mien, et son souffle effleure ma peau.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Camael avait cette même lueur dans le regard avant sa rébellion...

Je détourne aussitôt la tête pour étudier mon reflet étranger dans la vitre. Le visage de Jimmy Novak me renvoie un regard morne.

\- N'aie crainte, ma sœur. Je ne m'égarerai pas. »

Le trajet se termine en silence.

 

* * *

Le regard vissé sur Azazel, je pose lentement le pied sur le Colt qui gît au sol afin d'empêcher qu'il soit utilisé pour faire feu sur le démon. Levanael, de son côté, se tient auprès de l'homme vertueux afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Les cris retentissent, et c'est avec un détachement teinté de fatalisme que j'observe le drame se dérouler sous mes yeux, nullement surpris de voir Azazel tuer le grand-père de Dean en le poignardant alors qu'il se trouve encore en possession de son corps. Corps qui n'est désormais plus qu'un cadavre ambulant. Je savais déjà que Samuel Campbell et sa femme Deanna meurent ce soir. C'est écrit. Alors, lorsque Deanna se précipite pour tenter de saisir le Colt, j'appuie plus fortement dessus et tends une main pour la ralentir dans ses mouvements, tandis que Levanael retient de force Dean par l'épaule afin de l'empêcher de porter secours à sa grand-mère. Ce n'est qu'une fois Deanna morte et Azazel hors de portée et en chemin pour conclure son pacte avec Mary que je retire mon pied de l'arme et que ma sœur relâche l'homme vertueux.

Invisibles et murés dans un silence austère, ma sœur et moi-même avons assisté de près à l'évolution des événements en intervenant ponctuellement pour qu'ils suivent leur cours, exactement comme prévu. Le Destin est impitoyable, et nous en avons été l'instrument efficace.

J'ai en pleine et parfaite conscience contribué à sceller la tragédie qui a détruit les Winchester. Qui a précipité Dean en Enfer.

« Castiel...

Je fais taire ma sœur d'un simple geste de la main, les yeux rivés sur Dean, Colt en main, qui sort en courant de la maison pour tenter encore de sauver sa famille avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent l'objectif de cette mission, dis-je tout bas. Dean n'était pas le seul à être manipulé. »

Contrairement à ce que les Révélations assuraient, je vois soudain avec clarté quel était le réel objectif de ma mission. Un objectif qui m'a été caché sous un prétexte fallacieux. Il ne s'agissait pas de montrer les événements du passé à Dean, ni même de percer les secrets de Azazel. Non. La hiérarchie nous a envoyés dans le passé afin que _fassions_ se rencontrer Mary et Azazel, pour que le démon jette son dévolu sur elle. Dans sa volonté acharnée de sauver sa famille, Dean a lui-même scellé la malédiction des Winchester et bouclé la boucle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'ironie du sort.

Or Dean n'était qu'une marionnette entre mes mains. Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, mais si j'avais opté pour l'insurrection, le sort sanglant et tragique de cette famille aurait pu être évité. J'ai de mes propres mains forgé le Destin de Dean et abattu le malheur sur sa famille. C'est comme si je l'avais moi-même précipité en Enfer, alors que je me croyais son sauveur.

Je baisse les yeux sous le regard intense de Levanael.

Je n'ai pas sauvé Dean, en Enfer. Je n'ai fait que récolter ce que j'avais moi-même semé dans le passé. Cette mission de sauvetage que j'ai menée quarante années durant en vibrant de ferveur et du sens du Devoir... rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Rien.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je participe activement en tant qu'agent du Destin, et obéir est parfois déplaisant. Je me souviens avoir éprouvé des regrets similaires à l'extinction des Néandertals, à la mort de Adam et Ève, face aux larmes de Caïn, au-dessus de cette barque lors du Déluge, ou en répandant la mort en châtiment pour le refus de Pharaon. Ma liste de regrets n'a cessé de s'allonger de millénaire en millénaire.

Mais jamais encore la réussite d'une mission n'avait creusé un tel vide glacial au fond de moi.

 

* * *

J'abaisse lentement la main que je gardais tendue vers le Colt afin de l'enrayer si par aventure Dean avait pris le risque de tirer sur le démon. Dans la périphérie de ma vision oculaire, John revient à la vie dans les bras de Mary, auprès de la carcasse vide de Samuel Campbell que Azazel vient de déserter. Tout s'est déroulé dans le moindre détail comme le Destin le prévoyait. Le Chérubin déchu a su arracher le consentement de Mary en assassinant John avant de promettre de le ramener à la vie. Un procédé cruel et déloyal auquel mêmes les démons les plus vils ne s'abaissent pas en temps normal.

J'accorde à peine un regard au couple enlacé. Ce n'est pas cette tragédie qui concentre toute mon attention, mais l'expression _dévastée_ qu'arbore à cet instant le visage de l'homme vertueux. Indescriptible. Ses yeux traduisent une peine si intense qu'elle en dépasse mon entendement. Quelque chose de propre à l'Humanité, que je ne pourrai jamais tout à fait comprendre.

Et cette souffrance que subit Dean est la conséquence directe de ma loyauté envers mon Père. Soudain, tous les arguments raisonnés et objectifs qui justifient mes actes n'ont plus aucune valeur. Ne restent que ces yeux brillants de larmes contenues, et cette douleur que j'ai indirectement infligée.

Faire souffrir l'Humain que j'ai tiré de l'Enfer de mes propres mains est la dernière chose que j'aurais souhaitée. Mais son Destin est scellé désormais, il est trop tard, bien trop tard. Regrets et compassion n'y feront rien. L'opportunité de détourner la mission pour avorter l'Apocalypse est passée et ne se reproduira plus. J'ai résisté à cette tentation avec la loyauté d'un digne Soldat du Seigneur, et pourtant je ne parviens pas à en éprouver de la fierté ou du soulagement. J'ai placé toute ma confiance dans le Plan de Dieu, et j'espère avoir eu raison. Car sans doute mon Père sait ce qu'Il fait et que ces injustices font partie d'un tableau d'ensemble dont je n'ai pas conscience.

D'un battement d'ailes, je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparent de Dean Winchester et surgis dans la réalité physique, Levanael silencieuse et invisible à mes côtés.

Je pose doucement la main sur l'épaule de Dean qui se retourne vers moi sans un mot. Une fois dirigé droit sur moi, son regard ne fait qu'attiser ma compassion, et la culpabilité contracte ma Grâce dans mes veines. Alors que j'étends mes ailes et que la réalité fond autour de nous, je laisse ma Grâce s'infiltrer dans son corps et le plonger dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Ses yeux verts se ternissent, aussitôt voilés par ses paupières.

Voyager dans le temps n'est jamais une plaisante expérience : il s'agit aussi bien de remonter le cours du temps que de traverser d'immenses distances physiques afin de rejoindre les coordonnées précises, en prenant en compte la rotation de la planète autour du Soleil ainsi que son axe exact sur elle-même, d'après plusieurs équations variables. Équations qui deviennent de plus en plus complexes et hasardeuses plus le fil du temps est remonté. La moindre erreur, même infime, me ferait apparaître dans l'espace, ou pire, au beau milieu d'une planète. Pour ainsi dire, remonter le cours du temps requiert un effort mental et physique incommensurable qui puise abondamment dans mon essence vitale – honnêtement, il me serait moins difficile de me transporter directement sur une autre planète. J'ignore s'il est recommandé pour un Humain d'être éveillé durant ce processus délicat – ni si des effets de la distorsion du temps et la trajectoire à travers l'espace sont à craindre. Dans le doute, j'ai jugé préférable qu'il soit inconscient.

Nous apparaissons tous les trois dans la chambre d'hôtel vide, quelques secondes après notre point de départ estimé. Dean s'écroule aussitôt, profondément endormi, et je tends vivement un bras pour enserrer fermement sa taille et l'empêcher de chuter au sol. Son corps inerte et tiède s'affaisse mollement contre mon réceptacle, tête posée sur mon épaule, jusqu'à ce que je le fasse basculer en douceur sur son lit encore tiède.

« Cas'... murmure la voix de Levanael derrière moi.

Je ne réponds pas et reste penché juste au-dessus de Dean pour faire glisser sa veste en cuir de ses épaules et la lui retirer. Ses cils frémissent sur ses joues, et son souffle vient mourir sur mon visage alors que je le fixe sans ciller.

\- Petit frère... insiste la voix de ma sœur dans mon dos.

Je tourne la tête pour lui jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule en plaçant la tête de Dean sur son oreiller avec précaution, avant de poser sa veste sur son corps. Le remettant dans le même état où nous l'avions trouvé.

\- Nous avons le même âge, Levanael, je fais remarquer placidement.

\- Je suis née environ une heure plus tôt que toi. Après Anna, je suis la plus âgée de la Garnison. Siosp était le plus jeune.

\- Une heure représente un laps de temps dérisoire dans notre existence.

\- Pas à mes yeux. J'ai entendu et ressenti ta création, précise-t-elle avec un sourire oscillant entre tendresse et moquerie. Tu es mon petit frère et jamais rien ne changera cela. Pas même ton titre ou ton grade.

Je me redresse et me tourne vers ma sœur qui m'observe, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un doux sourire effleurant les pâles lèvres de son vaisseau blond.

\- Tu peux disposer, dis-je finalement après un long silence. Tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Ne te blâme pas pour son infortune, Castiel. Tu ne faisais que suivre les ordres. »

Sur ces mots, elle déploie ses larges ailes, si larges qu'elles emplissent toute la pièce et dépassent même dans les murs, puis disparaît en un bruissement soyeux de plumes.

Je reste un long moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur le mur, tournant le dos à l'homme vertueux. Le son régulier de sa respiration emplit la pièce, entrecoupé de loin en loin de bruits de pas dans le couloir de l'hôtel, ou, étouffé par la rumeur de la ville, le vrombissement de véhicules.

Il me faut rester et achever ma mission. Je pourrais réveiller Dean immédiatement, mais... J'ai besoin d'un instant de réflexion et de calme, entre les ravages de la guerre que je mène, l'épuisement actuel de ma Grâce, et la confusion qui m'oppresse.

Je tourne la tête et fixe pensivement le visage du descendant d'Adam et Ève. Je comprends et partage la tristesse impuissante qu'il a exprimée dans son regard, mais Dean semble la vivre à un tout autre niveau que je ne peux même concevoir. Car nous autres êtres célestes ne pouvons développer ces sentiments qui règnent en maître sur les Humains au cours de leur brève existence. Nous n'avons pas été créés pour cela.

J'étudie les paupières closes de l'homme vertueux, ses cils frémissants qui frôlent ses joues et ses sourcils froncés. Comment l'âme peut-elle animer à ce point cet amas organique de chair, de sang et de peau qui recouvre les squelettes humains, restera toujours un mystère pour moi. En temps normal, je me serais contenté d'admirer l’œuvre d'art de mon Père, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

En tirant l'homme vertueux de l'Enfer, je pensais le sauver et lui offrir une seconde vie, une seconde chance. Mais en fin de compte, il s'avère que je ne fais que contribuer à tisser la tragédie qui s'abat sur sa famille. Tragédie mise en œuvre dans les moindres détails par Dieu. L'Enfer comme le Paradis s'évertuent à le manipuler et le faire souffrir plus que de raison. Sans doute ne connaîtra-t-il la paix qu'une fois mort. Mais alors, aura-t-il amassé suffisamment de souvenirs heureux pour s'y reposer pour l'éternité ? Je l'espère. Dean mérite de connaître la sérénité et le bonheur.

Plus que jamais, le Plan du Très Haut m'est obscur. Et c'est péniblement que je m'accroche à ma dévotion.

Je détourne les yeux, les posant à nouveau sur le mur défraîchi qui me fait face. Le murmure de mes frères et sœurs qui ruisselle en flot régulier dans mon esprit ne suffit pas à tempérer mes pensées.

Les choses auraient-elles pu se dérouler autrement ? Non... Il aurait fallu pour cela que je désobéisse à un ordre direct en faisant échouer une mission – les conséquences auraient été désastreuses et j'aurais couvert d’opprobre la Garnison. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Dean devait revenir dans le passé pour condamner lui-même sa famille en s'évertuant à la sauver. La hiérarchie a utilisé l'amour que Dean porte à ses parents pour sceller son Destin, sans même qu'il le réalise. C'était un ordre injuste. Un ordre que je n'approuve pas, et que je considère même humiliant. Car non seulement la hiérarchie n'a pas daigné m'informer des tenants et aboutissements, mais même _Azazel_ savait que nous étions présents.

Une brusque inspiration de panique s'élève derrière moi, suivie d'un froissement et d'un grincement du lit qui me signale que Dean s'est réveillé. Sa voix déchire la quiétude du silence, rauque et chargée de culpabilité.

« Je n'ai rien pu stopper. Elle fait toujours le pacte. Elle meurt toujours dans la chambre de Sam, pas vrai ?

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter.

La moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est de retirer le poids de la culpabilité des épaules de l'homme vertueux. Le plus tôt comprendra-t-il que chacun des éléments de sa vie a été orchestré par le Destin bien avant sa naissance, le moins il souffrira. Lutter est inutile. Espérer est vain.

Je ne peux que m'estimer heureux de constater que Dean ne semble pas avoir réalisé son propre rôle dans les malheurs qui ont frappé sa famille.

Il n'y a pas de choix. Pas de liberté. Tout n'est qu'illusion, un voile épais qui révèle l'hideuse vérité plus haut on est gradé dans la hiérarchie céleste. Je n'ose imaginer ce que voient les Archanges et Père.

J'entends Dean se lever en un grincement de ressorts.

\- _Quoi_?

\- Le Destin ne peut être changé, Dean.

Je me tourne finalement pour le regarder en face.

\- Tous les chemins mènent à la même destination.

Et je sais à présent sans l'ombre d'un doute que la guerre que je mène est perdue d'avance. S'il est écrit que la Cage doit s'ouvrir et l'Apocalypse s'abattre à nouveau sur la Terre, c'est ainsi que cela sera. Je comprends à présent pourquoi la hiérarchie ne m'a jamais réellement soutenu dans ma mission. Pourquoi mes soldats meurent. Pourquoi je perds.

L'Apocalypse vient, et je ne peux rien y faire, sinon me résigner et placer ma confiance aveugle en Père. Ce Père que je n'ai jamais vu ni compris. Et en Dean, qui sera le seul à pouvoir arrêter Lucifer, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment cela est-il possible.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyé là-bas ?

\- Pour la vérité. Maintenant tu en sais autant que nous.

\- De quoi tu parles, bordel ? articule Dean, visiblement sur les nerfs.

Je tourne les yeux vers le lit vide de Sam Winchester afin de lui faire remarquer son absence.

\- Où est Sam ? demande Dean avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Nous savons ce qu'Azazel a fait à ton frère. Ce que nous ignorons, c'est _pourquoi_. Quel est son objectif final ? Il a tout fait pour couvrir ses traces.

Au vu de la sordide réalité que cette mission a éclairée pour moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la hiérarchie en sait plus à ce sujet qu'elle ne le prétend.

Le visage de Dean se ferme, ne formant plus qu'un masque de détermination – une expression de soldat.

\- Où est Sam ? répète-t-il, mais cette fois-ci d'un ton impérieux et menaçant.

\- 425, rue Waterman.

Dean me jette un regard acide avant de me dépasser. Je l'entends se préparer à sortir, derrière moi. J'espère que son intervention produira l'effet souhaité chez Sam. Je n'ai guère envie d'être celui qui tuera son petit frère, en plus d'être à l'origine de la malédiction qui pèse sur sa famille.

\- Ton frère s'est engagé dans un chemin dangereux, Dean. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de sa destination. Alors arrête-le.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui pour appuyer plus efficacement ma menace :

\- Ou nous nous en chargerons. »

Je lui renvoie sans ciller son regard vibrant de colère et de terreur. Je sais à quel point l'homme vertueux est attaché à son frère, et je devine à sa réaction qu'il arrêtera à tout prix Sam, le garçon au sang de démon. Si le rôle de Dean était de briser le premier sceau, quel est celui de Sam ? Il est le dernier Humain au sang de démon encore en vie sur Terre, et ces pouvoirs qu'il développe ont sans doute une signification particulière...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Je crois que c'est l'ordre le plus ridicule que j'aie jamais reçu. De toute ma vie. »


	29. Samhain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année et bonne santé à tous ! Mes meilleurs vœux pour 2014, en espérant qu'on aura pas une épidémie Croatoan ! Ça fait un an que cette histoire est née, en plus ! Pour la peine, je vous sers un chapitre plus long, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait mariner un mois entier.
> 
> Précédemment : Castiel mène la guerre contre les démons de son mieux avec des effectifs insuffisants, mais ses soldats meurent, la hiérarchie le critique et les sceaux se brisent un à un. Une mission envoie Castiel dans le passé avec Levanael et Dean, et il réalise alors que les malheurs des Winchester ont été planifiés par la hiérarchie, et qu'il a lui-même jeté la malédiction sur Dean. Ravagé par le doute, Castiel se pose des questions sur le bien-fondé des ordres qu'il reçoit...

Ma Grâce imprime sa signature sur la dernière page de mon compte-rendu sur l'état des sceaux. Je le referme sans le relire et tends le bras pour saisir un nouveau dossier sur l'immense pile de documents à traiter qui s'accumule sur mon bureau. J'ignore comment Anna conciliait l'aspect administratif du poste avec la gestion des subordonnés, les missions et le travail de terrain. Pour ma part, je ne cesse de prendre du retard dans mes obligations. Mais peut-être est-ce dû à l'Apocalypse imminente.

Je plisse les yeux pour étudier la feuille dans ma main qui débute comme l'exige le protocole par une centaine de lignes de louanges au Seigneur. Il s'agit du rapport de Htmorda de la veille que je parcours en diagonale, uniquement pour m'assurer que Sam Winchester ne s'est pas remis à boire du sang de démon et que l'homme vertueux est indemne. La vie des chasseurs ne tient souvent qu'à un fil.

Trois coups frappés à la porte me tirent du récit détaillé évoquant des luttes incessantes contre fantômes, métamorphes et autres créatures de la Mère de Tous.

« Entrez.

Le frôlant de ma paume, j'appose ma signature sur le dossier et le referme en un claquement sec. Je lève la tête vers l'intrus qui esquisse un lent geste de poignet pour refermer la porte derrière lui sans la toucher. Plus de trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis mon retour de l'Enfer et l'attribution des nouvelles recrues. Je connais désormais les noms, réceptacles, forces et faiblesses de ces deux cent nouveaux soldats sous mes ordres. Et sous l'enveloppe humaine aux courts cheveux noirs assortis d'une frange – Andrew Milligan, kinésithérapeute – je reconnais l'Ange en charge des batraciens. Excellent guerrier, féroce et efficace.

\- Izraz. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le compte-rendu de Htmorda rejoint la mince pile des dossiers traités tandis que j'observe mon soldat. Les yeux marrons de son vaisseau me fixent sans ciller alors qu'il s'approche de mon bureau avec un sourire.

\- Général. J'ai une information à vous transmettre qui devrait vous intéresser.

J'acquiesce pour l'encourager à poursuivre et saisis un autre dossier qui nécessite d'être validé avant d'être transmis à l'administration. Je l'ouvre et l'étudie brièvement tout en prêtant une oreille distraite.

\- Je t'écoute. Sois bref.

\- L'un de mes sceaux a été brisé pendant que je portais assistance à Virgil qui avait besoin de renfort. Et les démons qui ont détruit mon sceau discutaient entre eux d'une arme efficace pour tuer les Anges.

Je relève brusquement la tête et dévisage attentivement mon soldat, mon dossier délaissé sous ma main. La nouvelle du sceau brisé ne me surprend guère – les attaques des démons ont beau s'être espacées et raréfiées, elles sont aussi devenues plus violentes et massives, mieux orchestrées et stratégiques. J'ignore comment les démons parviennent à savoir _exactement_ quel sceau est laissé sans défense et à quel moment, mais c'est préoccupant. Au total, quarante-trois sceaux ont été brisés. Les sceaux les plus simples et fragiles. Désormais, ceux qui restent demandent des heures, des jours, parfois des années de préparation. Il ne leur sera plus aussi aisé de les atteindre à notre insu.

Non, ce qui attise réellement mon intérêt, c'est...

\- Une arme pour nous tuer, dis-tu ?

Izraz acquiesce avec lenteur et élève une main en présentant sa paume.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai sous ma responsabilité les batraciens et que j'ai maîtrisé la capacité de voir et d'entendre à travers ceux que j'ai moi-même créés.

Comme pour appuyer son affirmation, un large crapaud se matérialise dans sa main, et me fixe en gonflant la gorge avec un croassement sonore. Izraz se penche et pose sa création sur mon bureau.

\- J'ai appliqué cet atout à notre mission de protection des sceaux en plaçant un de mes protégés auprès de chaque sceau à ma charge. Je dispose ainsi d'une vue d'ensemble et nul démon ne peut s'approcher de mes sceaux sans que je ne le voie. Ils sont mes yeux et mes oreilles.

Je baisse les yeux et observe en fronçant les sourcils le batracien faire un bond et se poser sur une pile de dossiers sans me lâcher du regard. Sa gorge s'enfle à nouveau à trois reprises, en un chant qui résonne dans le silence de mon bureau.

Je brise finalement le contact visuel avec la créature et reporte mon attention sur mon subordonné.

\- Ingénieux. Mais cela n'a pas empêché ton sceau d'être brisé, je remarque d'un ton neutre.

\- En effet. J'ai vu à travers ses yeux l'ennemi attaquer, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Virgil affronter ses assaillants seul. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- Et tu as entendu les démons parler d'une...

\- … d'une arme efficace qu'ils possèdent et qui tue les Anges à coup sûr. Je suis formel, c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres tandis qu'un immense poids se retire de mes épaules. Voilà la confirmation que Baradiel avait tort. Les démons sont bien responsables, et nul autre. Il me suffit désormais d'arracher l'information à Alastair ou Lilith, de saisir et neutraliser cette arme.

Le crapaud émet un croassement sonore au même instant où une notification fait résonner ma Grâce, me signalant que j'ai des Révélations à recevoir d'urgence.

\- Merci, Izraz. Tu peux disposer.

Mon soldat déploie ses ailes et disparaît aussitôt, oubliant son batracien sur mon bureau. J'échange un long regard avec celui-ci. Ses yeux sont fixes et vitreux. Dérangeants.

Je décide de l'ignorer, et ferme les yeux pour laisser le flot des ordres m'envahir. Toute réalité s'efface autour de moi. Ne demeurent que les ordres et le Devoir qui font vibrer tout mon être.

Des images et des sons se déversent dans mon esprit saint, chargés d'instructions troublantes et sans précédent. Un sceau charnière est menacé, en plein cœur d'une ville peuplée – au lieu d'un désert, d'un océan ou d'une montagne comme c'est souvent le cas. Plus d'un millier de vies innocentes en jeu. Et... les ordres sont d'obéir aux ordres de l'homme vertueux. Dean Winchester devra décider du sort de la ville – un mot de lui, et je serai contraint d'ordonner à Uriel de l'anéantir.

Sans la moindre explication pour justifier cette décision pour le moins surprenante, le flot des Révélations se tarit, et je retrouve brusquement les sensations de mon vaisseau dans lequel ma Grâce se fluidifie et circule à nouveau librement. C'est confus et les ailes largement déployées que je rouvre les yeux, uniquement pour me retrouver face à six de mes soldats qui font la queue devant mon bureau, les yeux rivés sur moi.

\- Mon rapport détaillé de la bataille, Castiel.

Virgil dépose son dossier sur mon bureau et disparaît sans un mot de plus.

\- Tu t'es fait désirer, Cassy ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas contempler ton joli réceptacle, mais je commençais à prendre la poussière...

Je fronce les sourcils en me levant de mon siège, et une pile de dossiers glisse du sommet de mon crâne pour se répandre sur mon bureau en un amas de feuilles éparpillées. Stupéfait, je foudroie du regard mes soldats. Ont-ils _empilé des objets sur moi_ pendant que je recevais les Révélations ?

\- Vous trouvez _vraiment_ que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? j'articule d'une voix glaciale.

\- Ce n'est pas nous, Général ! répondent en cœur deux de mes nouveaux soldats, Mgam et Habioro.

Rachel détourne les yeux et pince les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire, tandis que Balthazar hausse les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Tu étais déjà dans cet état lorsque nous sommes entrés, Cas'.

Le crapaud sur mon bureau effectue quelques bonds patauds sur mon bureau désordonné en émettant un coassement sonore. Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré. Comment suis-je supposé mener une guerre dans ces conditions ?

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller, soldats. La prochaine fois, prenez rendez-vous. Maintenant, _sortez_.

Mgam et Habioro s'envolent immédiatement, mais Balthazar, Rachel et Rzionr Nrzfm restent sur place à s'échanger des regards furtifs, visiblement désarçonnés par mon ton expéditif.

\- Sortez, je répète d'une voix plus rauque et menaçante. C'est un _ordre_.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres, approuve Rachel avant de s'envoler en un bruissement soyeux.

Rzionr Nrzfm m'adresse un bref signe de tête et disparaît à son tour.

Ne reste plus que Balthazar qui s'assied dans la moindre gêne sur le bord de mon bureau, et pousse du bout du doigt le crapaud impassible.

Résigné, je soupire et range brièvement mes dossiers éparpillés. Espérer que Balthazar agisse comme les autres était vain, de toute évidence.

\- Quel est le motif de ta venue, Balthazar ?

\- Parce qu'il me faut une raison pour rendre visite à mon petit frère préféré, maintenant ?

Je lui glisse un regard en coin et décide de ne pas répondre. Au lieu de quoi, je saisis le crapaud et le lui tends d'autorité :

\- Tu peux disposer, j'ai du travail. Et débarrasse-moi de ceci au passage.

Balthazar arque élégamment un sourcil et prend le batracien avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Oh. Un des petits espions visqueux de la Grenouille. Izraz les sème partout, c'est insupportable. Un de ces jours, je lui en fourrerai un là où le soleil ne brille jamais. Que veux-tu que j'en fasse, Castiel ?

\- Relâche-le dans la nature, cela m'est égal.

Pour toute réponse, mon grand frère esquisse un sourire attendri et m’ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux. Je lui jette un regard autoritaire qu'il ignore avec un léger rire lorsqu'il s'envole en un froissement de plumes, emportant l'indésirable batracien avec lui.

Balthazar est incorrigible.

Une fois seul, une nouvelle notification fait vibrer ma Grâce, et je serre les poings de frustration en prenant connaissance de l'avertissement officiel pour avoir profané un bon nombre de points du règlement. De toute évidence, la hiérarchie réprouve fortement mon initiative d'avoir attribué de ma propre autorité un Gardien à Dean Winchester, alors que c'est une fonction de haut niveau qui ne peut s'appliquer qu'à un Ange de mon grade minimum – disposition adoptée semble-t-il depuis un millénaire et dont je n'avais nullement connaissance. L'avertissement m'exhorte à endosser moi-même le rôle de Gardien désormais, et retarde d'un siècle mon avancement dans les échelons hiérarchiques. Je suis d'ores et déjà submergé de travail, et ajouter une responsabilité aussi lourde à mes nombreuses fonctions relève de l'absurde !

Décidé à laisser cela de côté pour le moment, je me concentre sur ma nouvelle mission prioritaire. Uriel doit impérativement m'accompagner, car il lui faudra peut-être à tout instant détruire la ville.

\- _**Uriel, tu es convoqué dans mon bureau, immédiatement.**_

J'ai beau avoir tenu son âme au creux de ma main, avoir baigné dans ses souvenirs et avoir recréé son corps de toute pièce, je suis incapable d'anticiper quelle sera la décision de Dean Winchester. Choisira-t-il de sacrifier mille vies d'inconnus pour sauver son espèce ? Je l'ignore...

Je ferme un instant les yeux en adressant une prière chargée de révérence et de supplication à mon Père. Cette guerre a déjà apporté tant de sacrifices en vain. Je ne peux qu'espérer que l'homme vertueux ne me contraindra pas à ordonner la destruction de cette cité. Je ne souhaite pas ajouter la vie de ces innocents à ma longue liste de regrets, d'ordres auxquels j'ai douloureusement obéi.

Je sais que ma compassion est mal placée en temps de guerre, et j'ignore quelle décision mon Père considérerait comme juste. Mais je ne peux que prier que Dean fera preuve de cette miséricorde que la hiérarchie n'a jamais manifestée. Jamais.

Un claquement d'ailes.

\- Castiel. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? surgit la voix grave et chaude d'Uriel.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère qui m'observe avec un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres, les mains plongées dans ses poches.

\- Je viens de recevoir les Révélations. Nous avons une mission à accomplir ensemble, Uriel.

Uriel hausse les sourcils et son sourire s'accentue :

\- Oh. Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Je détourne les yeux. Je connais suffisamment mon frère pour deviner que se placer sous les ordres d'un Humain risque de blesser sa fierté.

\- Cela ne va pas te plaire. »

 

* * *

« Cette pièce empeste les sécrétions corporelles de primates.

Le nez froncé de dégoût, Uriel tourne lentement la tête pour embrasser du regard la chambre d'hôtel qu'occupent actuellement les frères Winchester. Des habits sont accrochés à des cintres, et un sac ouvert gît sur une chaise. Je plisse les yeux en humant l'air moi aussi. Au-delà des odeurs organiques que cette pièce a accumulées au cours des années, s'ajoute quelque chose de bien plus difficile à déceler.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dis-je tout bas. Il y a des relents de soufre et d'énergie...

Je fronce les sourcils et dépasse Uriel pour effleurer du bout des doigts le papier peint défraîchi qui recouvre le mur. Ma main se glisse dans la réalité parallèle éphémère, juste le temps de traverser la structure et d'en extirper un petit sac de peau tannée.

\- De la sorcellerie, dis-je tout bas.

La sorcellerie est récente. Cinq ou six millénaires tout au plus. Elle est issue de liens noués par des Humains avec des démons comme Samhain qui leur ont enseigné des sorts. Elle est née de la soif de pouvoir et de la noirceur du cœur des hommes.

Uriel émet un bas ricanement.

\- Tes protégés se sont déjà attiré les foudres de l'adepte de Samhain, semble-t-il.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont déjà sur ses traces. Peut-être ont-ils déjà éliminé la sorcière ? j'ajoute avec un espoir ténu.

Si les frères Winchester ont déjà supprimé la sorcière, notre mission n'aura plus lieu d'être, et ce sceau sera sécurisé pour les années à venir. Ce serait une excellente nouvelle.

\- Tu surestimes ces moins que rien, Castiel. Je serais d'avis qu'on atomise cette ville avant que le sceau ne soit brisé, et qu'on n'en parle plus.

\- C'est justement ce que nous devons faire croire à Dean. Mais s'il nous ordonne de faire autre chose, nous devrons lui obéir.

Uriel émet un reniflement méprisant et plonge ses mains dans ses poches tandis que j'annihile les effets du sort que contient le sac et le pose délicatement sur la table de nuit entre les deux lits.

\- Obéir à un mortel. Je crois que c'est l'ordre le plus ridicule que j'aie jamais reçu. De toute ma vie.

\- Dean n'est pas un simple mortel.

Et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il s'opposera à nous, qu'il élèvera sa voix comme lors de notre dernière confrontation. L'homme vertueux possède un courage et une arrogance qui frisent l'inconscience. Je prie au fond de moi que ma menace de le renvoyer en Enfer n'aura pas suffi à briser cette insolence qui m'avait pourtant tellement agacé trois semaines plus tôt.

Il m'est étrange de me dire qu'il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps – après l'extinction des Néandertals – j'aurais regardé les Humains périr sans ciller et sans éprouver la moindre once de doute. Peut-être même avec satisfaction, puisqu'à l'époque j'avais espéré leur défaite et ne les considérais pas comme dignes de survivre. Tout est si différent aujourd'hui. J'ai appris à aimer l'Humanité, et je ne veux plus voir détruites les plus belles œuvres d'art de mon Père.

Un bruit de voiture qui se gare se fait entendre au loin.

\- En effet. Il a brisé le premier sceau, bel exploit ! ironise Uriel. Et il est soi-disant destiné à vaincre Lucifer s'il était libéré. Mais franchement, tu y crois, toi ? Un petit macaque ignorant, vaincre un _Archange_? C'est absurde. Comment pourrait-il y parvenir ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais c'est ainsi.

Je lève les yeux vers mon frère qui m'observe sans ciller, toute trace de sourire envolée.

Une sourde tristesse alourdit ma Grâce alors que nous échangeons un long regard et que je sens ma Grâce se contracter. Cette distance entre nous n'existait pas, autrefois. Est-elle due à ma position de Général de la Garnison ?

Non... Uriel est devenu distant depuis la mort de Camael. Ou même avant, avec l'exécution de Siosp. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Soudain, notre calme complicité d'autrefois me manque et la nostalgie me comprime le cœur. Ces temps paisibles où mon frère venait me tenir compagnie en silence et que nous regardions les poissons à pattes évoluer au sol me paraissent tellement lointains...

\- Tu as changé, Uriel, dis-je en un murmure.

Uriel ne remue pas d'un cil et m'observe toujours en pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Puis il tourne lentement les talons et se dirige vers la fenêtre d'une démarche lourde, comme si son vaisseau l'incommodait dans ses mouvements. J'observe un moment son dos où ses ailes translucides et immatérielles sont repliées et crispées, l'extrémité éthérée de ses plumes frôlant le sol carrelé. La lumière blafarde du jour qui filtre à travers les fins rideaux attrape les contours de ses ailes et les fait scintiller doucement.

Je m'assieds pensivement sur un des deux lits, sans quitter du regard le dos massif de Uriel. Je me laisse alors envahir par les lointains souvenirs de l'aube de mon existence, à une époque où tout me paraissait tellement simple et évident.

\- Te souviens-tu... je commence avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Te souviens-tu de ce poisson qui s'était retrouvé perché sur la cime d'un arbre, parce qu'il s'était débattu entre les serres d'un aigle ?

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, et je me penche un peu en avant, les coudes sur mes genoux et les mains jointes.

\- Et de la Tour de Babel ? Balthazar avait gagné son pari contre Zedekiel.

Un petit rire brisé m'échappe.

\- Et de la chè... ?

\- Tu as changé aussi, Castiel, me coupe brusquement la voix neutre de Uriel. Nous avons tous changé. Ces temps-là sont révolus et ne reviendront jamais.

Mon fragile sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, et réduit au silence, je fixe sa nuque lisse et puissante.

\- Tes Humains arrivent. Htmorda est avec eux. Cesse de ruminer le passé et prépare-toi à jouer ton rôle dans cette mascarade.

Je ne songe même pas à rappeler à l'ordre mon frère, malgré son flagrant manque de respect pour mon grade. Je le regarde sans ciller alors que les voix des frères Winchester s'approchent de la porte.

\- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on en arrive là, Uriel ?

\- Les temps changent.

Je sens ma Grâce se contracter douloureusement. Je ne trouve rien à répondre.

Derrière moi, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et la voix de Sam Winchester retentit fort dans le silence :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Sam, Sam ! Attends ! s'élève à son tour la voix de l'homme vertueux. C'est Castiel. L'ange.

Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers les frères Winchester que Htmorda suit comme leur ombre. Mon regard est immédiatement captivé par le visage de Sam. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir de mes propres yeux, face à face, en pleine lumière. Ni lui, ni aucun des autres enfants qui avaient été contaminés par le sang de Azazel. Ils ont tous péri avant que je ne puisse les voir.

C'est fascinant.

\- Lui, je ne le connais pas, ajoute Dean en jetant un œil à Uriel qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Bonjour, Sam.

L'Humain au sang de démon est encore plus grand que l'homme vertueux, mais ce qui est le plus frappant, c'est l'aura noire qu'il dégage, et son visage... Ce n'est pas celui d'un démon, non. Cela ne ressemble pas non plus à un Humain possédé – pour ceux-ci, le visage du démon apparaît superposé, comme un masque visqueux. Dans le cas de Sam Winchester, il m'est _impossible_ de distinguer clairement la limite entre Humain et démon. En des millions d'années d'existence, jamais je n'ai vu pareil phénomène. L'expression qui anime ses traits est fluctuante : un instant émerveillée et souriante, avant de se déformer en un rictus démoniaque et mauvais. Sa peau blafarde est parcourue de veines noires, tandis que des ombres creusent ses joues et enfoncent ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

Un être à part, dont la nature humaine est totalement entremêlée de putréfaction démoniaque.

\- Oh mon dieu... souffle Sam. Euh.. ! Je ne voulais pas dire... Désolé. C'est un honneur.

Il range précipitamment son arme en s'approchant de moi. Il dégage une très légère odeur de soufre. Différente de celle d'un démon, mais qui suffit à crisper mes ailes dans mon dos.

\- Vraiment. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! insiste-t-il.

Il me tend sa main que je regarde un instant, indécis. À ses côtés, Htmorda s'avance avec un sourcil haussé, son regard se posant alternativement sur Uriel et moi.

Est-ce recommandé de toucher un Humain au sang de démon ? Que se passerait-il si je tentais d'exorciser la part démoniaque en lui ? Je suppose que cela lui serait fatal. Si une guérison était envisageable pour ces enfants, nous aurions probablement reçu un ordre en ce sens quelques décennies plus tôt.

 

_**Chef... Je suis de trop, non ?** _

 

Htmorda me fixe avec une moue mal à l'aise sous sa barbe en jetant quelques coups d’œil nerveux vers Uriel. Il semble étrangement instable. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

 _ **Tu peux disposer**_ , je lui réponds sans ouvrir la bouche. De toute façon, sa fonction de Gardien me revient officiellement, désormais.

Htmorda ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et disparaît aussitôt comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

Sam me fixe de son fascinant visage à l'expression fluctuante, la main toujours tendue. Je me décide enfin à la prendre. Le contact de sa peau ne déclenche aucune réaction particulière, et j'en suis soulagé. La peau est tiède et lisse, tout à fait normale au toucher.

\- Et moi, de toi. Sam Winchester. Le garçon au sang de démon.

Je pose ma deuxième main sur la sienne, en contemplant avec un intérêt croissant ses traits altérés, ni humains, ni démoniaques, et son expression qui ne cesse de varier entre la surprise, le respect, la haine et la férocité. Je devine que son apparence serait bien plus hideuse et difforme s'il buvait encore du sang de démon.

\- Content de voir que tu as cessé tes activités extra-scolaires, dis-je dans le but de le féliciter.

\- Que ça continue comme ça, intervient Uriel d'une voix imposante.

Comme beaucoup de mes frères dans le Paradis entier, Uriel considère Sam Winchester comme une abomination, suspect et lié à l'ennemi par son sang. Pour ma part, la situation peu ordinaire de ce descendant direct de Caïn m'intrigue et me fascine plutôt que d'éveiller mon hostilité. Sam est une victime de Azazel avant tout, et le frère de l'homme vertueux.

\- Ouais, ok, le boute-en-train. C'est qui, ton ami ? demande Dean.

Je relâche doucement la main du jeune Winchester. C'est sans accorder un regard à l'homme vertueux que je réponds, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage dénaturé de Sam dont je n'arrive pas à me détacher :

\- L'invocation de Samhain, l'avez-vous arrêtée ?

Sam semble perdu – je commence tout juste à différencier ses véritables expressions faciales sous les déformations dues à son sang démoniaque – et Dean répond à sa place d'un ton agressif :

\- Pourquoi ?

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de Sam et tourne enfin la tête pour regarder pour la première fois Dean depuis qu'il est entré dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il semble plus petit, placé à côté de son frère. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Dean, avez-vous localisé la sorcière ?

\- Oui, on a localisé la sorcière.

\- Et ? La sorcière est-elle morte ?

\- Non ! Mais... commence Sam d'un air agité.

\- … on sait qui c'est, le coupe Dean en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire qui manque de naturel.

Je ne saurais dire si son ton est fier ou impertinent.

\- Apparemment, la sorcière aussi sait qui vous êtes.

Sur ces mots, je me dirige vers la table de nuit et leur montre le sac que j'ai tiré du mur, et dont le sort a été désactivé :

\- Ceci était dans le mur de votre chambre. Si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé, l'un de vous deux serait sûrement mort.

Le sourire de Dean a disparu, et son regard s'est fait fuyant. Visiblement, aucune réplique insolente ne lui vient à l'esprit, cette fois.

\- Savez-vous où est la sorcière maintenant ? je demande calmement.

Les deux frères échangent un regard.

\- On y travaille, répond Dean.

Ce qui signifie que tout espoir de sauver sans heurts le sceau s'est envolé.

\- C'est regrettable, dis-je en tournant les yeux vers Uriel qui reste aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Je dois remplir ma mission, et annoncer à Dean la destruction de la ville, en espérant qu'il osera s'opposer à nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? lance Dean avec son culot habituel.

Visiblement, Uriel a décidé de me laisser gérer toute la conversation. Sans doute n'est-il guère enclin à discuter avec des Humains. Ou qu'il m'en veut d'avoir remué le passé. Et après tout, cela fait partie de mon rôle de Général. En son temps, Anna aussi était souvent la seule à s'adresser en personne aux Humains, et je n'avais moi-même jamais eu cette occasion avant Dean Winchester.

Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers les deux Humains – visiblement, Sam au moins ne partage pas le penchant pour l'insolence de son frère aîné.

\- Le réveil de Samhain est l'un des 66 sceaux, j'annonce gravement.

\- Alors il s'agit de votre pote Lucifer.

La voix grave de Uriel s'élève aussitôt en réponse à l'insolence de l'homme vertueux :

\- Lucifer n'est pas notre ami.

\- C'est juste une expression, réplique Dean sans conviction.

Décidé à en finir avec cette mission, je fixe mon regard sur Dean tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne me contraigne pas à anéantir plus d'un millier d'innocents qui pèseront aussi bien sur sa conscience que la mienne, et m'approche pour mieux lire les sentiments qui traversent ses yeux :

\- Lucifer ne doit pas se libérer. On doit empêcher à tout prix que le sceau soit brisé.

\- Ok, super. Comme vous êtes là, pourquoi ne pas nous dire où est la sorcière ? On la bute, et chacun rentre chez soi.

Je retiens un soupir et détourne les yeux. Si c'était si simple, la Garnison aurait remporté la guerre depuis longtemps. Cette suggestion de Dean ne peut être considérée comme un ordre. L'objectif de la mission est clair : nous devons obéir aux ordres de l'homme vertueux, quels qu'ils soient, ou détruire la ville s'il ne nous en donne aucun. Il n'est pas si aisé d'orienter la conversation de sorte à ce qu'il nous donne un ordre clair et précis, sans pouvoir lui révéler son rôle dans cette mission.

Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient si compliquées ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas omniscients. Cette sorcière est très puissante, même nos méthodes ne permettent pas de la trouver.

\- Ok, on sait déjà qui elle est, déclare Sam. Alors, si on travaille tous ensemble...

Je fronce les sourcils de déception. Quel dommage que Sam n'entre pas dans l'équation. Si _Dean_ nous ordonnait de travailler avec lui, nous serions obligés de lui obéir.

\- Ça suffit ! le coupe brusquement Uriel.

\- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi je devrais en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? s'emporte Dean.

Uriel se retourne enfin, et je lui jette un regard d'avertissement. Je connais le parti pris de mon frère. Il a toujours préféré les méthodes radicales et méprisé les stratégies subtiles. Et détruire à grande échelle pour pilonner l'ennemi a toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes satisfactions. Je suis certain qu'il a coupé sciemment la parole à Sam, de peur que Dean se range à son avis et finisse par nous donner l'ordre que j'espère. Il ne supporterait pas de travailler avec eux.

Uriel n'a rien pu détruire depuis des millénaires, et je peux voir dans la lueur de ses yeux que déployer sa puissance dévastatrice lui démange la Grâce.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment approuvé cette tendance chez lui.

\- Voici Uriel, dis-je pour présenter mon frère. Il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler... un _spécialiste_.

Uriel s'approche d'un pas lourd, et ses larges ailes déployées dans son dos traversent les murs de la chambre.

\- Quel genre de spécialiste ? demande Dean d'une voix méfiante.

J'échange un long regard avec Uriel, et j'entends sa voix résonner dans ma tête en un grondement sourd :

 

_**Finissons-en, Castiel. Tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable.** _

 

Uriel a raison, bien sûr. La crainte de devoir regarder cette ville tomber en cendres me freine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

La voix de Dean me fait lâcher du regard les trois yeux pourpres du véritable visage de mon frère qui flotte en une brume lumineuse devant celui de son vaisseau.

\- Vous.. Tous les deux, vous devez quitter cette ville immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ? articule l'homme vertueux d'un ton exigeant.

\- Parce que nous sommes sur le point de la détruire, j'annonce en observant attentivement sa réaction.

Je ne peux soutenir son regard bien longtemps, et baisse les yeux. Tromper la confiance de Dean et le manipuler encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait me met mal à l'aise. Je prie en mon fort intérieur pour qu'il fasse preuve de cette compassion que j'ai si longtemps espérée en vain de la hiérarchie.

\- Alors c'est ça, votre plan ? Vous allez raser toute cette putain de ville ? s'exclame Dean.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps, je récite d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Cette sorcière doit mourir. Le sceau doit être sauvé.

\- Il y a un _millier_ de personnes ici, intervient Sam.

\- 1214, précise Uriel avec une délectation qui ne m'échappe pas.

\- Et vous êtes prêts à tous les tuer ?

L'indignation se mêle à l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Mais ce n'est pas de son avis dont nous avons besoin. Les ordres sont clairs : ce sont les instructions de nul autre que Dean Winchester que nous devons suivre.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je... _purifie_ une ville, déclare platement Uriel.

Je me remémore en un éclair les murailles de flammes, la pluie de cendres, l'odeur de la mort et les écrasantes explosions arrachant toute trace de vie au sol. Uriel a quasiment détruit Sodome à lui seul – nous n'avions fait que l'assister, au fond. De même, sa puissance a ravagé une majeure partie de ce continent lors de l'Apocalypse. Sans pour autant être comparable à un Archange, Uriel est sans doute l'Ange le plus destructeur du Paradis.

Anéantir cette petite ville ne sera pour lui qu'un jeu d'enfant.

\- Écoutez, dis-je en reportant toute mon attention sur Dean, dans l'espoir de lui arracher la réaction que j'espère. Je comprends que ce soit regrettable.

\- _Regrettable_? répète Dean avec un sarcasme à peine voilé.

\- On doit tenir la ligne. Trop de sceaux ont déjà été brisés.

\- Alors vous vous foirez sur quelques sceaux, et maintenant c'est à cette ville d'en payer le prix ?

\- Ce sont mille vies contre six milliards. Il y a un plus grand dessein.

Objectivement, ce que je dis est exact : anéantir la ville sauverait le sceau à coup sûr. Mais j'aimerais autant éviter un aussi lourd et inutile sacrifice. Les affirmations de Samandriel résonnent encore dans ma tête. S'il dit vrai, et que le jour de l'Apocalypse est écrit, alors cette guerre comme mes efforts sont inutiles. Si Lucifer se libère tôt ou tard, la Terre en subira les conséquences comme autrefois. Et ces Humains, cette ville, ces âmes innocentes... tout disparaîtra.

Pourquoi abréger leurs derniers instants de vie paisible, si l'Humanité est condamnée à subir une nouvelle Apocalypse ? Pourquoi ajouter ce poids en plus sur les épaules de l'homme vertueux qui a déjà tant souffert et souffrira encore davantage à l'avenir ?

Je ne sais plus que penser. Est-ce égoïste et naïf de ma part de vouloir épargner des vies déjà condamnées ? Afin qu'ils puissent vivre quelques mois ou années de plus dans le bonheur et l'ignorance ?

\- C'est vrai. Parce que vous êtes des gars à grand dessein.

C'est incommodant. L'homme vertueux se contente d'user de sarcasme et d'émettre des critiques sans apporter de solution. Sans me fournir les ordres que je suis venu lui soutirer.

Je m'approche en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, afin d'être certain de pouvoir mesurer l'impact de mes paroles sur lui. Il me faut trouver les mots justes pour susciter chez lui la réaction souhaitée, sans pour autant laisser échapper le moindre indice sur mon réel objectif.

\- Lucifer ne doit pas se libérer. S'il se libère, l'Enfer se libérera avec lui. Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Une myriade d'émotions que je peine à identifier assombrit les yeux de l'homme vertueux. Son regard se fait fuyant, hanté, et la réaction que j'espérais ne vient pas. Nul mot ne sort de sa bouche. Est-il en train de peser le pour et le contre et d'envisager de détruire cette ville ?

Non... S'il est connu sous le nom d'homme vertueux, il choisira de sauver la ville... n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'est Sam, le garçon au sang de démon, qui donne cette réponse que j'aurais aimé entendre de la bouche de Dean :

\- On arrêtera cette sorcière avant qu'elle n'invoque qui que ce soit ! Votre sceau ne sera pas brisé, et personne n'aura à mourir !

Je regarde toujours intensément Dean Winchester qui semble avoir perdu sa langue habituellement trop pendue. Peut-être appuiera-t-il la sage proposition de son frère ?

Il suffirait qu'il _répète_ ce que vient de dire Sam, et...

\- On perd du temps avec ces macaques, articule Uriel avec un dégoût évident.

Je détourne finalement les yeux, déçu. J'attendais plus de Dean. Il me semblait avoir décelé en lui une noblesse d'âme, une pureté et une compassion désintéressée, malgré ce qu'il a subi et fait subir en Enfer pendant quatre décennies.

J'ai échoué dans ma mission. En l'absence d'ordre contraire de l'homme vertueux, il me faudra par défaut ordonner la destruction de la ville à Uriel.

Je me détourne, la résignation affaissant mes ailes dans mon dos. Une fois de plus, une cité humaine sera dévastée pour éliminer une menace. Mais cette fois-ci, l'ordre viendra de moi, et je porterai plus directement que jamais le poids des remords. Uriel n'attend que mon approbation pour déchaîner sa puissance destructrice.

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous avons nos ordres.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclame Sam d'un ton désespéré. Vous êtes des _anges_. Vous n'êtes pas censés... ? Vous êtes censés faire preuve de compassion !

Ma Grâce circule au ralenti dans les veines de mon hôte alors que j'échange un bref regard avec Uriel qui semble osciller entre amusement et amertume.

Les paroles du jeune Winchester me traversent sans faire effet. Ce sont des paroles inutiles, venant de lui. Dans la bouche de l'homme vertueux, elles auraient pu sauver cette ville.

\- D'après qui ? ironise Uriel d'une voix lourde de sarcasme.

Je me sens vide et las. À quoi bon continuer d'espérer ? Il n'y a plus rien à espérer. L'Apocalypse approche, et cette ville va en expérimenter un avant-goût.

Je ne peux qu'honorer mon grade et ma Garnison en obéissant aux ordres. En m'accrochant à ma Foi fissurée dans le Plan de Père.

Autant en terminer rapidement :

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que vous avez le choix ! réplique vertement Dean. Enfin quoi, vous ne remettez jamais en question un ordre à la con ? Vous êtes quoi tous les deux, des moutons ?

Je sens mes ailes se crisper dans mon dos, mais je m'efforce de garder mon regard fixe et de ne pas réagir. Oh si, il m'est déjà arrivé de remettre en question un ordre. Plusieurs fois, même si jamais je ne l'ai exprimé à voix haute. C'est un secret honteux et rampant qui se love au creux de mon cœur. Un secret que jamais je ne pourrai dévoiler, encore moins à présent que j'ai des responsabilités, des soldats à mes ordres.

Les Humains ont cette fâcheuse tendance à considérer l'obéissance aveugle comme un manque de courage ou de force – et le ton de Dean va certainement dans ce sens – alors qu'elle fait partie intégrante de notre essence : obéir est la raison même de notre existence. Admettre mes... _doutes_... serait-il suffisant pour obtenir la confiance de l'homme vertueux, et mener à bien ma mission ?

Non. Le regard perçant de Uriel pèse sur moi, attentif et inquisiteur. Jamais mes frères ne comprendraient. Et pourtant... le doute est un répugnant crime, certes, mais... mes doutes ne freinent en rien ma loyauté et ma dévotion. Obéir malgré ces lancinantes questions requiert même bien plus de loyauté et de dévotion. Être un _mouton_ était tellement plus facile, autrefois...

\- Même si vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, ayez la Foi. Le Plan est juste.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? s'indigne Sam, visiblement soufflé.

Je tourne vivement les yeux vers le visage dénaturé de Sam, sur ses orbites enfoncées, ses veines sombres et ses expressions parasitées.

\- Parce qu'il vient du Paradis. Voilà pourquoi il est juste.

Ma voix porte une assurance que je ne ressens plus depuis des millénaires. Depuis la mort de Camael, plus exactement. Et que diraient les frères Winchester s'ils apprenaient que nous sommes étroitement mêlés à la malédiction de leur famille ? Sans mon intervention, Azazel n'aurait jamais jeté son dévolu sur leur mère. Nous sommes responsables de leur malheur _et_ de l'Apocalypse à venir, en tant qu'agents du Destin.

\- Ça doit être sympa d'être si sûrs de vous-mêmes.

L'exaspération enfle en moi face au visage méprisant de Dean. Lui-même a été élevé par son père comme un soldat, presque comme un Ange du Seigneur. Je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs. Lui aussi, tout comme moi, a toujours obéi au doigt levé – j'avais pensé qu'il serait capable de comprendre.

\- Dis-moi, Dean. Quand ton père te donnait un ordre, n'obéissais-tu pas ?

Je ne saurais dire exactement ce qui traverse à cet instant son regard, mais ce qu'il annonce ensuite réveille l'espoir en moi :

\- Désolé, les garçons, il semblerait que le plan ait changé.

\- Tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter ?

La voix placide et grave de Uriel dévie l'attention de l'homme vertueux, et je tourne moi aussi la tête vers mon frère en lui jetant un regard exaspéré. Un rictus goguenard se glisse sur les lèvres du vaisseau de mon frère. Il m'ignore, les yeux ancrés sur l'Humain qui se dirige vers lui d'un pas assuré.

\- Non. Mais si vous détruisez la ville entière, alors il faudra nous faire sauter avec, parce qu'on ne s'en ira pas.

 _ **Regarde-le, ton petit Humain**_ , résonne alors la voix de Uriel dans ma tête. _**Si arrogant et menaçant, comme si cet insecte avait la moindre chance contre nous. Pitoyable.**_

\- Vous avez tout fait pour me sortir de l'enfer, j'en déduis que j'ai de la valeur pour le type là-haut.

 _ **Uriel**_ , j'articule sévèrement dans son esprit. _**L'homme vertueux a choisi de sauver la ville. Nous devons lui obéir.**_

Mon frère ne bronche pas et rétorque aussitôt :

 

_**Il ne nous a rien ordonné du tout. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici à lui tourner autour en attendant qu'il prononce les mots que tu cherches ?** _

 

\- Vous voulez me foutre en l'air ? poursuit Dean face au silence apparent de Uriel. Allez-y. On va voir s'il kiffe.

\- Je te sortirai de là moi-même.

Uriel a perdu toute trace de sourire et ne semble plus du tout amusé. Sa patience a des limites, et Dean s'en approche dangereusement.

\- Ouais, mais il faudra me tuer, rétorque Dean d'un ton provoquant. On en revient au même problème.

J'observe l'arrière du crâne de Dean sans respirer ni cligner des yeux. C'est frustrant. Il suffirait de quelques simples mots pour sauver cette ville, et je n'ai aucun moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Sérieusement, vous allez raser une ville entière pour une seule petite sorcière ? On dirait que vous compensez pour un truc.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en regardant alternativement Uriel et la nuque de Dean cachée par son col.

 _Compenser_... Oui, Uriel compense à sa manière, comme nous tous, la mort de nos frères, la frustration de n'avoir jamais vu notre Père et la certitude qu'à notre rang jamais nous ne Le verrons. J'ai compensé mes questions, mes regrets et ma tristesse en me plongeant dans les Paradis des Humains pour y goûter la sérénité et le bonheur. Balthazar a compensé en se divertissant sans cesse. Uriel, lui, n'a développé ce goût pour la violence et la destruction qu'avec l'Apocalypse et la mort de nos frères. Il n'était pas ainsi, autrefois, durant nos premiers millions d'années.

Dean Winchester a pu déceler cette vérité sur mon frère d'un seul regard, alors que moi-même qui le connais depuis toujours n'avais jamais compris cela ?

\- On peut le faire.

C'est avec une tout nouvelle fascination que je suis du regard l'homme vertueux qui s'approche de moi avec une autorité digne d'un Général.

\- On va trouver cette sorcière, et on stoppera l'invocation, articule-t-il.

Il semble si sûr de lui-même. Son regard vissé dans le mien ne vacille pas. Et le ton de sa voix indique définitivement un ordre qui ne tolère aucun refus. _Enfin_. Ma Grâce se délie dans mes veines et s'y écoule en tourbillonnant de soulagement.

\- Castiel, je ne laisserai pas ces... !

Sans lâcher Dean des yeux, je tends une main autoritaire pour faire taire Uriel et lui rappeler son rang.

\- Assez !

Puis, à Dean qui m'observe en silence :

\- Je vous suggère d'agir vite.

Je déploie mes ailes tandis que Dean déglutit et acquiesce, et m'envole en même temps que Uriel.

Nous apparaissons dans un parc à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de l'hôtel où résident les Winchester. Une brise fait frémir les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de nous.

\- Un sceau de fichu de plus, crache Uriel en s'asseyant lourdement sur un banc. Ça valait bien la peine de le tirer de l'Enfer !

Je croise les mains derrière mon dos et baisse les yeux vers lui, mais il ne daigne pas me renvoyer mon regard, ses larges ailes traversant le banc et plongeant dans le sol derrière lui.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu. Peut-être vont-il interrompre l'invocation à temps et sauver le sceau.

Uriel émet un reniflement méprisant et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'un enfant déguisé – comme c'en est la coutume à cette période de l'année – tend un petit seau orange rempli de friandises vers nous. Je fronce les sourcils et le toise de haut sans comprendre ses intentions.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort ! scande l'enfant roux joufflu.

Il ressemble au vaisseau de Rzionr Nrzfm, en plus jeune. Mis à part qu'il porte une sorte de casque transparent qui englobe sa tête.

\- Dégage de là, articule froidement Uriel en le foudroyant du regard.

Une aura menaçante et écrasante d'énergie se déploie autour de lui, et le jeune Humain ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés et s'enfuit sur ses courtes jambes sans demander son reste.

\- Calme-toi, Uriel, dis-je en soupirant.

Uriel s'adosse à nouveau sur son banc.

\- Me _calmer_? Comptes-tu contrer l'Apocalypse en te tournant les pouces pendant qu'un sceau est brisé sous nos yeux ?

Je détourne les yeux en observant les Humains déguisés se promener dans le parc et les enfants rire et se pourchasser joyeusement. Il flotte dans l'air le même type de bonheur qui règne dans mon Paradis favori. Et ce paysage apaisant ne sera pas réduit en cendres aujourd'hui.

\- La décision a été prise, dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

Uriel laisse échapper un ricanement sans joie.

\- Par un _macaque_!

Singes imberbes, macaques... Décidément, Uriel ne cessera donc jamais de les injurier.

\- Tu ne devrais pas les appeler ainsi.

\- C'est ce qu'ils sont. Des sauvages, mais qui se baladent sur deux jambes.

Je lui glisse un regard sévère. A-t-il oublié ce que Michael avait annoncé, lorsque nous nous étions tous prosternés devant Adam et Ève ? Père a créé les Humains à Son image. Les insulter revient à insulter le Seigneur.

\- Tu frôles le blasphème.

Uriel se contente de pousser un soupir ostentatoire en fuyant mon regard.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons été envoyés pour le sauver. Il a du potentiel. Il pourrait réussir.

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Uriel sait ce que je veux dire. Si Dean Winchester fait ses preuves aujourd'hui, sans doute sera-t-il aussi capable de vaincre Lucifer. Il me semble que c'est la seule explication logique. Pourquoi d'autre la hiérarchie aurait-elle souhaité le confronter à cette situation, ce choix ? Projeter un Humain en plein sceau, et l'un des plus puissants, de surcroît... Les capacités de soldat de l'homme vertueux sont testées.

Je m'assieds à côté de mon frère qui replie un peu plus son aile gauche pour éviter de me toucher. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas pris cette peine, et m'aurait au contraire tapoté l'épaule avec, ou enveloppé le corps entier.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit... ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

\- Pas forcément, répond Uriel d'un ton neutre.

\- Et que suggères-tu ?

\- Eh bien qu'on tire Dean Winchester hors d'ici, et qu'on raye ce petit point insignifiant de la carte !

Je sens ma Grâce se glacer dans mes veines. De la _désobéissance_. Uriel me suggère une insurrection.

\- Tu connais nos vrais ordres.

Je tourne la tête vers lui d'un air aussi neutre que possible, alors que ma Grâce frémit dans mon corps d'emprunt.

\- … es-tu prêt à désobéir ?

Uriel se fige et son regard s'intensifie alors qu'il me fixe sans mot dire. Lumineux dans la pénombre du soir qui tombe, son véritable visage semble aussi bien offensé qu'hésitant. L'espace d'un instant, je ressens une étrange exaltation alors que j'anticipe une réponse de mon frère d'arme, de mon plus vieil ami. Traverse-t-il les mêmes hésitations et doutes que moi ? Que ferai-je s'il s'avère qu'il se trouve dans le même cas que moi ? Avec lui à mes côtés, je...

\- Bien sûr que non. » s'abat la voix grave d'Uriel dans le silence.

Je pince les lèvres en observant quelques enfants passer en courant, tandis qu'Uriel détourne les yeux et pose son menton sur ses mains croisées. Il fixe un point au loin, mais son regard est absent, comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Non. Uriel ne peut pas me comprendre, pas plus que mes autres frères et sœurs. Les seuls qui auraient pu me comprendre étaient Camael, Siosp et Anna. Je suis seul.

 

* * *

Les contours des chaises et tables se précisent tandis que ma Grâce se fluidifie, libérée du flot d'informations qui s'était emparé de mon être. Les objets se peignent de couleurs ternes dans la pénombre, seulement éclairés par le néon rouge et bleu à ma gauche. Tous mes sens recouvrent leur efficacité, et la musique qui s'écoule en fond sonore se fait à nouveau audible.

 

… _soldiers passing by_

_Listening to the wind of change_

 

Je replie mes ailes en un bruissement de plumes et tourne les yeux vers le comptoir de bois. J'y glisse pensivement ma main en tâchant de mesurer les nouvelles informations que j'ai reçues des Révélations, et ce qu'elles impliquent.

 

_The world is closing in_

_Did you ever think_

_That we could be so close_

_Like brothers_

 

Ce qui vient de m'être dévoilé me conforte dans ma conviction que la lignée d'Adam et Ève est définitivement maudite. La mort d'Abel a beau avoir eu lieu des millénaires plus tôt, le destin tragique qui attend Sam et Dean a un désagréable goût de déjà-vu.

Je comprends mieux à présent. Uriel avait raison. Dean n'est qu'un Humain, nullement de taille à vaincre Lucifer. Il est seulement destiné à être l'arme et le réceptacle parfaitement adapté à la Grâce de Michael, tandis que Sam... Sam sera celui de Lucifer.

Les deux frères sont destinés à s'affronter et l'un devra tuer l'autre. Et je sais à quel point Sam et Dean tiennent l'un à l'autre. Au moins autant que Caïn et Abel autrefois.

Ma main se crispe sur le comptoir.

Tout cela avait été, semble-t-il, planifié dans les hautes sphères depuis plus de deux mille ans. Seul mon grade actuel et mon nouveau rôle de Gardien me permet d'en avoir connaissance aujourd'hui, étant donné que je dois protéger le vaisseau de Michael en prévision de l'Apocalypse qui s'approche inexorablement, malgré tous les efforts de la Garnison. Je vais être étroitement impliqué dans le terrible affrontement qui se profile.

 

_The future's in the air_

_I can feel it everywhere_

_Blowing with the wind of change_

 

Car là aussi, Uriel avait raison. L'invocation de Samhain marque un pas de plus vers la libération de Lucifer. Les frères Winchester ont échoué dans leur mission. Et même si Samhain a été finalement renvoyé en Enfer, le sceau a été brisé.

Je n'ai reçu aucune indication et j'ignore ce que la hiérarchie espérait tirer de Dean dans ce test. Devait-il choisir de sauver le sceau, ou la ville ? Et pourquoi tester un simple vaisseau ? Une fois de plus, je ne comprends rien aux ordres que je reçois...

Je n'ai reçu comme seule instruction de donner un avertissement à Sam Winchester qui a utilisé ses pouvoirs démoniaques malgré notre interdiction, afin d'arrêter Samhain.

Je retire ma main du comptoir et claque des doigts pour allumer les lumières du bar que j'embrasse du regard. L'air est légèrement enfumé, bien qu'il n'y ait personne en vue. Et derrière moi grésille toujours tout bas le jukebox alors que je respire cette odeur douceâtre qui règne ici. Un mélange subtil de sang, de bière et de cacahuètes.

 

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night..._

 

Je fais abstraction de la musique et m'adosse au comptoir, les bras ballants le long de mon corps.

 

_**Htmorda, Uriel, Zedekiel, rejoignez-moi immédiatement.** _

 

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'ai même pas utilisé mes formules habituelles pour convoquer mes soldats. J'ai beau être conscient que les Winchester rejoindront le Paradis à leur mort et que leurs peines seront mille fois consolées, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver du regret pour Dean. Ne l'ai-je donc tiré de l'Enfer que pour jeter la malédiction sur sa famille et pour qu'il assiste impuissant à la mort de Sam de sa propre main, ou que Lucifer l'assassine de la main de Sam ?

« Castiel ? Voilà un lieu inhabituel pour une réunion.

Assortie d'un claquement d'ailes, la voix grave de Htmorda couvre la musique tandis qu'il entre dans mon champ de vision, ses petits yeux noirs observant le bar avec intérêt. Abondante dans son visage carré et puissant, sa barbe noire et bouclée ne parvient pas à cacher les anneaux métalliques qui percent sa lèvre, son nez et ses oreilles. La chaîne qui pend à sa ceinture émet un discret cliquetis à chaque pas lourd. À ses côtés apparaissent à leur tour Uriel, puis Zedekiel qui replace élégamment une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- La salle 1050 a été réservée pour l'année entière par la division de Brap, j'explique d'un ton neutre en regardant fixement mes trois soldats.

Découvrir dans les tableaux de planning que ma salle était monopolisée ne m'a guère surpris. Je me souviens qu'Anna avait évoqué à plusieurs reprises que certains responsables de division, et Brap tout particulièrement, tentaient régulièrement de provoquer sa colère par des moyens similaires. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je peux me passer de cette salle. Avec l'Apocalypse et la mort de mes soldats, je ne me laisserai pas perturber par de pareils enfantillages.

\- Dorénavant, nous emprunterons des Paradis humains pour nous réunir.

Htmorda fronce un sourcil épais et jette un œil aux alentours d'un air circonspect.

\- Et à qui appartient ce Paradis ? Je ne vois pas d'Humain ici.

\- Il appartient à un chasseur proche de l'homme vertueux, mort récemment.

\- Oh, s'exclame Zedekiel avec un sourire en coin. Il s'agit de Ash, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il donne du fil à retordre à la section chargée de l'Axis Mundi et de la gestion des Paradis humains. Ils n'arrêtent pas de le ramasser à des endroits où il ne devrait pas se trouver. Parfois même dans le Jardin d'Eden ! Il doit encore être en train de se promener.

Htmorda cille lentement et dévisage Zedekiel d'un air incrédule :

\- Et comment sais-tu tout cela, Zed' ?

Zedekiel émet un petit rire ironique et plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Il détourne les yeux en esquissant un mouvement de tête – vraisemblablement pour chasser une mèche qui avait glissé sur son visage lisse.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle la communication. Il m'arrive de discuter avec des Anges en-dehors de la Garnison, tu sais, contrairement à certains.

\- Tu es surtout une incorrigible commère, commente Uriel d'un air parfaitement sérieux. J'ose espérer que tu sais tenir ta langue en certaines occasions et sur _certains sujets_.

Le sourire de Zedekiel vacille sous le regard froid de Uriel, et je me décide à interrompre leur échange de regard lourd de sous-entendus. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là, mais cela m'est égal :

\- Je vous ai réunis pour vous communiquer les nouvelles que je viens de recevoir des Révélations. Le sceau du l'invocation de Samhain a été brisé.

Uriel croise les bras et émet un ricanement rauque.

\- Je le savais ! Je l'avais dit depuis le début, Castiel, tes _macaques_ ne...

\- Et Sam Winchester a utilisé ses pouvoirs, je le coupe d'un ton autoritaire. Zedekiel, tu iras lui donner un avertissement. La hiérarchie est formelle : il ne doit plus utiliser les capacités du sang de Azazel.

\- Je peux m'en charger.

Tous nos yeux se tournent vers Uriel qui esquisse un rictus presque imperceptible, irradiant d'assurance et de puissance.

\- Et Zedekiel est d'accord, ajoute-t-il en faisant taire le blond d'un simple regard.

\- C'est une mission qui demande du tact, j'objecte avec hésitation. Du calme et de la patience.

Uriel hausse un sourcil en me toisant d'un air offensé :

\- Et tu m'en crois incapable ? Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance, Castiel ?

J'observe longuement le véritable visage de Uriel, et ses trois yeux pourpres qui me regardent avec intensité. L'espace d'une seconde, je me souviens de mon agonie après l'attaque de Camael, des bras puissants d'Uriel autour de moi, et de ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

\- … bien sûr que si, dis-je finalement en détournant les yeux. Zedekiel, tu peux disposer.

Le visage fin de Zedekiel affiche une expression indéchiffrable alors qu'il me jette un regard empli de... pitié ? Mais l'instant d'après, il a disparu, et je me tourne vers Uriel.

\- Uriel. Charge-toi de Sam Winchester, mais sans poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui.

Uriel se contente d'acquiescer en déployant ses larges ailes dans son dos. En un battement, il disparaît, me laissant seul avec Htmorda dont le visage humain lui donne un air étrangement bourru.

\- Je suppose que tu m'as fait venir pour que je reprenne mon poste auprès de l'homme vertueux.

\- Non.

Je me détache du comptoir et effectue deux pas vers vers le jukebox qui continue à diffuser de la musique en fond, avant de m'immobiliser au beau milieu du bar, joignant mes mains dans mon dos.

\- Tous les effectifs doivent être concentrés sur la protection des sceaux. De plus, suite à certaines nouvelles... _informations_... je suis désormais officiellement le Gardien de Dean Winchester.

\- Officiellement ? s'étonne Htmorda. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis...

\- Je sais.

Il allait évoquer Camael. Étant donné la situation, entendre ce nom est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Le sort de Dean a beau être regrettable, jamais je ne...

Je secoue la tête avec frustration pour chasser ces pensées.

\- Ce sont les ordres, je conclus d'une voix ferme.

\- Et les ordres sont les ordres. »

Htmorda prononce ces mots d'une voix automatique avant de s'envoler en un bruissement soyeux.

Les notes s'égrainent dans le Paradis vide.

Devenir le Gardien du réceptacle de Michael. C'est une responsabilité que je devrais sans doute considérer comme un immense honneur. Une _promotion_ , comme me le dirait sans doute Zachariah.

Au lieu de quoi, je me sens envahi d'une tristesse que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis l'extinction des Néandertals. Cette douloureuse compassion se mêle aux doutes qui me rongent intérieurement. Doutes dont je ne peux parler à aucun de mes frères. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Je ne peux me confier à personne.

Sauf...

 

* * *

Je me matérialise en un claquement d'ailes dans le parc, debout juste devant l'homme vertueux qui sursaute, assis sur un banc.

« Putain, Cas' !

Je replie mes ailes sans un mot tandis que Dean pousse un soupir ostentatoire en levant les yeux au ciel, la mâchoire crispée. Puis, je me dirige vers un banc jouxtant le sien pour m'asseoir moi aussi. Du coin de l’œil, je vois l'Humain m'ignorer et contempler l'animation dans le parc. Son visage se détend progressivement et adopte une expression sereine et douce. Je dirige à mon tour mon attention sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchent le sol, le pépiement des oiseaux au-dessus de nous, le frémissement des arbres et les voix d'enfants qui jouent en un écho lointain... Cette atmosphère tendre de fin d'automne me rappelle mon Paradis favori. Mais l'incertitude qui contracte ma Grâce et l'idée du sceau brisé m'empêchent d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté sereine du paysage.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, s'élève à nouveau la voix de Dean. Tu es ici pour le ' _je te l'avais bien dit_ '.

\- Non.

À dire vrai, rien d'officiel de motive ma présence ici, si ce n'est mon nouveau statut de Gardien. Je n'ai aucune information à lui communiquer. Je ne sais vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à me montrer aussi spontanément devant lui.

C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Ces doutes qui m'assaillent avec plus de force à chaque siècle qui s'écoule sont anormaux. Et les dévoiler à un mortel au lieu de réclamer un redressement comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis des millénaires serait une erreur. Mais...

Je ne sais que penser.

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Dean.

Le comportement dur que j'ai été contraint d'afficher pour lui soutirer la réaction que j'escomptais, ainsi que nos précédentes altercations ont sans doute donné à Dean une bien mauvaise image de moi, si j'en crois la défiance qui transparaît dans sa voix. Mais à présent, je peux enfin m'adresser à lui sans avoir à atteindre un objectif imposé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Je détourne les yeux, l'appréhension contractant ma Grâce. Avoir une conversation franche avec un Humain est fort déstabilisant. Mais je pense que l'homme vertueux mérite de connaître la vérité. Ou du moins, l'infime part de la vérité qu'il ne m'est pas défendu de lui révéler. Rien ne m'interdit de lui dévoiler son rôle dans l'invocation de Samhain, et malgré tout je sens une terreur rampante me faire frémir un instant.

Mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire, connaissant le terrible destin qui va s'abattre sur lui.

\- Nos ordres...

\- Ouais, tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de vos ordres, me coupe-t-il avec son insolence habituelle.

\- _Nos ordres_ , j'insiste d'une voix grave, n'étaient pas d'arrêter l'invocation de Samhain, mais de faire ce que tu nous dirais de faire.

Dean fronce les sourcils et se penche pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Vos ordres étaient de suivre mes ordres ? répète-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

J'acquiesce et tente d'expliquer en me basant sur le peu d'informations que j'ai reçu :

\- C'était un test pour voir comment tu t'en sortirais dans... une situation de bataille, on pourrait dire.

\- C'était une sorcière... pas une offensive des Viets.

Je baisse les yeux en essayant en vain de réprimer un sourire. Oui, Dean Winchester est un être exceptionnel. Un dixième de ce qu'il a vécu, sur Terre ou en Enfer, aurait suffi à détruire irrémédiablement la plupart des Humains. Je suppose que c'est le moins qu'on puisse attendre du descendant d'Adam et Ève et vaisseau attitré de l'aîné et le plus puissant des Archanges.

\- Alors, j'ai raté votre test, hein ? Je comprends. Mais tu sais quoi ?

Je pose les yeux sur le profil de l'homme vertueux qui regarde droit devant lui, vers les enfants qui jouent et les Humains qui se promènent.

\- Si tu recommençais ton tour de magie de retourner dans le temps et qu'on ait à refaire tout ça, je prendrais la même décision.

Sur ces derniers mots, il darde sur moi un regard agressif et plein de défi.

Sa voix porte les échos des dernières paroles que Camael m'a adressées, et éveille en moi une sourde nostalgie mêlée de fascination. Dean a beau n'avoir vécu que quelques décennies et avoir brisé le premier sceau qui plonge le monde dans le chaos, il y a en lui une étrange sagesse que je peine à cerner. Tout semble tellement simple et évident lorsqu'il donne son avis sur une situation...

Dean semble mal interpréter mon silence et poursuit avec encore plus de conviction et de véhémence, comme s'il était persuadé de ma désapprobation :

\- Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand ces sceaux seront ouverts – bordel, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va se passer _demain_ – mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça, ici... ces enfants, le vent, les arbres, tout ça... c'est toujours là grâce à mon frère et moi.

\- Tu m'as mal compris, Dean. Je ne suis pas comme tu le penses. Je priais pour que tu choisisses de sauver la ville.

\- Vraiment ? me lance-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

Comment expliquer ceci ? Si cette situation était survenue il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque des Néandertals, assister à l'anéantissement d'un millier d'Humains m'aurait à peine fait ciller.

\- Ces gens...

Je me penche à mon tour pour contempler les Humains évoluer dans le parc. Plus loin, une mère soutient un très jeune enfant par la taille alors qu'il effectue ses premiers pas, et un garçon court et chute dans l'herbe, se relevant aussitôt malgré sa grimace de douleur. Je n'ai guère eu le temps d'admirer les Humains évoluer sur Terre depuis deux millénaires – d'abord à cause de l'interdiction de se rendre sur Terre, puis par manque de temps suite à ma promotion à la tête de la Garnison – mais ils sont toujours aussi beaux, complexes et fascinants.

\- … ils sont tous les créations de mon Père. Ses chefs-d’œuvre.

Je réprime un soupir et poursuis, décidé à faire partager mes questionnements à l'homme vertueux. Son étrange sagesse et sa lucidité me permettront peut-être de mieux appréhender la situation ?

\- Et pourtant... même si vous avez stoppé Samhain, le sceau est brisé, et nous sommes à deux doigts de l'Enfer pour tous sur Terre. Et ce n'est pas une expression, Dean. C'est au sens littéral.

Je l'observe attentivement en prononçant ces derniers mots.

\- Toi plus que tout autre devrais réaliser ce que cela signifie.

Dean baisse légèrement les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, son expression laisse filtrer une vulnérabilité qui me rappelle la sensation de son âme terrorisée palpitant au creux de ma main alors que je l'arrachais à l'Enfer.

Et c'est sans doute cet éclair de sincérité qui filtre à travers son habituel masque d'assurance et d'arrogance qui me décide à me dévoiler à mon tour :

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose si tu me promets de ne jamais le dire à personne.

\- Ok, répond simplement Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas, euh...

Je sens ma Grâce se contracter douloureusement dans mes veines alors que je force les mots hors de ma gorge. Des mots que jamais je n'ai prononcés à voix haute, et que j'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi-même depuis des milliers d'années.

\- … un mouton, comme tu dis.

L'homme vertueux se contente de me regarder en silence, alors que je m'efforce d'articuler les mots les plus honteux et abjects qui soient pour un Ange du Seigneur.

\- Je me pose des questions. Je... j'ai des _doutes_.

L'anathème vibre dans l'air et résonne dans ma Grâce. Et soudain, les mots s'écoulent de ma bouche avec plus d'aisance, face à l'absence de jugement ou de surprise de Dean. Un Ange aurait été horrifié de m'entendre prononcer ceci, et cette acceptation me libère d'un lourd poids en dénouant quelque chose en moi.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qui est juste ou non. Ni si tu as réussi ou raté ce test.

Dean détourne les yeux sans un mot, et je ne peux m'empêcher de tenter de l'avertir de toutes les peines qui l'attendent :

\- Mais dans les mois qui viennent tu auras encore d'autres décisions à prendre. Je n'envie pas le poids qui pèse sur tes épaules, Dean. Vraiment pas. »

Ma position, au fond, n'est qu'une répétition de ce que j'ai déjà vécu à maintes reprises tout au long de mon existence. À la différence près que je me trouve à présent à la place d'Anna pour les responsabilités, et de Camael pour le titre de Gardien.

J'échange un long regard avec Dean, et son visage hanté m'emplit d'une compassion que je tente d'étouffer, en vain. Lorsqu'il détourne les yeux, je me rends invisible et observe encore un instant la vie que les frères Winchester ont préservée.

Un dernier instant de calme avant de replonger dans une guerre perdue d'avance.

Une dernière lueur de bonheur avant l'Enfer sur Terre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Cas', arrête... s'il te plaît... »
> 
>  
> 
> [NdA : La chanson de l'avant-dernière scène est Wind of Change de Scorpions – écoutez-la, elle est magnifique – et je tiens à remercier la merveilleuse CloudFactory qui me fait découvrir le vieux rock et améliore mes goûts en musique !]


	30. Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : L'Apocalypse est imminente et de plus en plus de sceaux se brisent. Castiel réalise lors d'une mission dans le passé qu'en obéissant aux ordres, il s'est trouvé à l'origine de tous les malheurs des Winchester et de l'Apocalypse même. Il se pose de plus en plus de questions sur le bien-fondé des ordres qu'il reçoit, au point de confier à mi-mots ses doutes à Dean qui l'écoute sans le juger.

La brise tiède de l'éternel après-midi de mon Paradis favori fait virevolter le cerf-volant dans son ciel sans nuage. L'autiste le dirige avec ce même émerveillement dont il fait preuve depuis sa mort, et qui ne le quittera jamais plus. L'herbe est toujours aussi fournie sous mes pieds, les mêmes rires et conversations lointaines ruissellent comme le murmure lointain d'une rivière. Cette même sensation de paix et de douce joie. Jamais rien ne change, ici. Rien, si ce n'est moi-même.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si je parviens à savourer la douce quiétude qui y règne. Je ne suis pas seul sous le soleil qui me caresse de ses tendres rayons. Mince et pâle, Baradiel se tient face à moi et me dévisage sans ciller. Le visage de son vaisseau est figé en cette expression mélancolique que l'on retrouve souvent sur les statues sculptées par les Humains. Seuls les reflets flamboyants de ses véritables yeux en transparence se meuvent en silence, comme de la lave. Il se tient prêt à agir, tout comme moi.

Un froissement d'ailes nous signale l'irruption de Samandriel qui se dirige aussitôt vers nous à grandes enjambées en repliant ses ailes dans son dos.

« Castiel. Baradiel. Mes Chérubins passent en revue tous leurs couples d'âmes sœurs. Ils nous signaleront la moindre tentative des démons.

J'acquiesce gravement pour remercier le jeune Ange vêtu de rouge et de blanc. Il semble nerveux, à en juger par le regard instable qu'il lève vers moi. Bien qu'ombragés par sa casquette rouge, ses yeux brillants trahissent son inquiétude.

\- Merci, Samandriel.

\- Es-tu certain de tes informations, Castiel ? me demande-t-il. Jamais le travail des Chérubins non gradés n'a été visé depuis notre création...

\- Je sais de source sûre que les démons sont activement à la recherche d'un couple d'âmes sœurs pour briser leur lien, et avec leur amour, rompre le sceau. Nous devons empêcher cela.

Samandriel baisse la tête d'un air consterné, ses ailes s'affaissant dans son dos. Le dernier Ange créé, tout comme les Chérubins sans grade, n'a rien d'un Soldat. Il n'a pas été créé pour le champ de bataille et n'est pas accoutumé à se retrouver en situation critique.

\- Briser un lien si pur est une ignominie... murmure Samandriel tout bas.

Une fine mèche de cheveux châtains foncés s'échappe du chignon entravant la longue chevelure de Baradiel alors qu'il étend lentement une aile éthérée. L'extrémité vaporeuse de ses longues plumes immatérielles frôle le jeune Ange en attrapant un rayon de soleil. Sa voix neutre s'écoule comme un filet de miel chaud :

\- Chacun des sceaux représente un élément sacré et divin. En briser ne serait-ce qu'un seul avilirait tout être au dernier stade, le damnerait de la manière la plus définitive qui soit. De toutes les créatures existantes, seuls les démons sont capables de tels sacrilèges.

Je fronce les sourcils malgré moi en le rectifiant :

\- Les démons, _et_ Dean Winchester.

Mon protégé a été le premier à briser un sceau, et je pense néanmoins qu'une rédemption est possible pour lui. Après tout, son acte était écrit, et il œuvre pour le Paradis à présent. Pour le Destin. Si l'Apocalypse est écrite, les frères Winchester ne sont que des instruments comme nous autres, et leur sacrifice rachètera mille fois tout le mal qu'ils auront pu commettre. Ils reposeront en paix au Paradis, comme Abel.

Je m'efforce de ne pas songer à la solitude et la tristesse que m'inspire le Paradis d'Abel à chaque fois que je m'y aventure.

Baradiel tourne la tête vers moi en arquant un sourcil, imperturbable :

\- Lucifer a créé les démons à partir des Humains, la seule espèce vivante suffisamment vile et féroce pour servir ses noirs desseins. Dean Winchester a brisé un sceau et anéanti des milliers d'âmes innocentes en Enfer. La frontière entre Humains et démons a toujours été très floue, Castiel, et ton homme vertueux ne fait pas exception à la règle.

\- Dean ignorait que ces âmes étaient innocentes, je proteste en détournant les yeux.

\- Qu'il en ait été conscient ou non, cela ne diminue en rien l'horreur de ses actes ni le plaisir qu'il y a puisé.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à cela, et fixe mon regard sur le cerf-volant qui ondule doucement comme un oiseau paresseux.

Pour que le premier sceau soit brisé, il fallait que _chacune_ des âmes déchirées sous les mains de l'homme vertueux soit innocente et pure. Les démons préparaient l'Apocalypse depuis des siècles, des millénaires peut-être, multipliant les pactes avec des Humains naïfs ou désespérés afin d'amasser des âmes non souillées, dans ce but précis. Pour avoir exploré ses souvenirs et tenu son âme au creux de ma main, je sais pertinemment que Dean ignore la gravité de ses actions. Il ignore qu'il a démarré l'Apocalypse, et que les âmes qu'il a dépecées pendant dix ans n'avaient commis aucun crime de leur vivant. C'est un poids sur sa conscience que j'aimerais autant lui épargner.

Si je le pouvais, si ce n'était pas contraire à mes ordres et au libre-arbitre, j'effacerais de sa mémoire ces années écoulées en Enfer, et tout le plaisir qu'il a éprouvé à infliger la souffrance. Plaisir qui lui a facilité ses dix dernières années, mais pèsera sur sa conscience jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Baradiel a raison. Lorsque je l'ai tiré des griffes d'Alastair, Dean était presque devenu un démon comme les autres. Le mal avait commencé à ronger et gâter son âme. Le plaisir dans la cruauté est la première étape qui putréfie l'âme à tout jamais.

Le carré de tissu coloré amorce quelques virages serrés puis trace d'amples cercles. Il palpite et frémit dans la brise, me rappelant de lointains souvenirs de vols groupés avec la Garnison, alors que nous suivions Anna. Les yeux rivés sur ses ailes et son corps rayonnant. À l'affût du moindre de ses ordres. Une douce nostalgie m'étreint le cœur.

\- Samandriel !

Avec un bruissement soyeux de plumes, un Chérubin sans grade surgit dans un vaisseau quasiment nu, seulement vêtu d'un maillot de bain rouge vif – l'étiquette vestimentaire ne concerne que les Anges d'un grade élevé, et les Chérubins n'ont jamais reçu d'instructions quant à la présentation de leurs réceptacles. Visiblement en proie à l'affolement, le jeune Chérubin se précipite droit sur Samandriel et l'écrase dans ses bras, enfouissant le visage moustachu de son corpulent hôte dans le cou de son supérieur hiérarchique en geignant tout haut.

\- Harry ! lance Samandriel en lui rendant brièvement son étreinte. Quelle est la situation ?

\- _Harry_? articule Baradiel en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

Le Chérubin se détache de Samandriel et se jette sur Baradiel qu'il enferme à son tour dans ses bras à la chair rose et molle. Samandriel esquisse un sourire contrit en guise d'excuse :

\- Il se nomme Hcnbr, mais préfère se faire appeler par le nom de son réceptacle.

Harry lâche finalement Baradiel qui n'a pas plus réagi qu'un rocher, et se tourne vers moi, le regard humide et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Je n'aime pas du tout cela. La dernière fois que j'ai croisé des Chérubins, ils... Oh non. Je me crispe en m'efforçant de ne pas reculer ni frapper le Chérubin lorsqu'il m'enveloppe étroitement de ses bras, me soulevant presque de terre en collant son nez humide contre mon oreille.

\- C'est horrible ! se lamente-t-il en caressant avec insistance mon dos.

Je pince les lèvres en restant stoïque et raide dans son étreinte. Son corps nu et bedonnant se presse contre moi en une large masse de graisse tiède. Il poursuit en caressant mes cheveux et me berçant lentement de gauche à droite, sa moustache d'un blond cendré chatouillant la peau de mon cou :

\- Brian et Susan étaient en lune de miel après avoir nié leur amour impossible pendant des années. J'avais eu tant de mal à les mettre ensemble... des années de travail forcené... C'est le couple parfait, mon préféré ! Leur amour est si beau, si puissant, si... vous auriez vu leur mariage ! Une splendeur ! J'en ai pleuré !

\- Harry, intervient la voix douce de Samandriel. Peux-tu s'il te plaît lâcher Castiel et nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le Chérubin me libère enfin avec un long reniflement mouillé et se tourne vers Samandriel, ses ailes tremblantes dans son dos gras :

\- Brian et Susan ont embarqué hier dans un bateau de croisière de luxe pour faire le tour du monde pour leur lune de miel, et j'ai vu les démons posséder tout l'équipage, s'emparer de mon couple fétiche et commencer des incantations...

\- Cela ressemble à ce que nous cherchons, je tranche d'une voix neutre.

Harry acquiesce frénétiquement, agitant par la même occasion la graisse de ses joues et sous son menton. Le visage de Samandriel se durcit, et il me jette un regard angoissé.

\- Harry, mène-nous au bateau immédiatement, ordonne doucement le jeune Ange blond. Nous pouvons peut-être encore sauver Brian et Susan.

Le Chérubin se tord les mains en acquiesçant :

\- Oui, sauvez-les, je vous en prie ! Susan est enceinte mais ne l'a pas encore dit à Brian et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience... !

Sur ces paroles tremblantes, Harry déploie ses ailes – bien moins gracieuses et larges que celles d'Anges ou d'Archanges – et s'envole précipitamment.

Nous apparaissons tous en pleine tempête.

Sans nos ailes pour nous stabiliser, nous aurions probablement basculé par-dessus bord. Secoué par la fureur des vagues d'eau noire, le paquebot semble déserté, et l'averse en martèle violemment toute la surface. Les trombes d'eau n'atteignent pas nos vaisseaux protégés par notre aura d'énergie. Ce n'est pas encore la nuit dans cet hémisphère, mais nous sommes entourés de ténèbres poisseuses que seuls quelques éclairs menaçants illuminent. Un bref coup d’œil vers le ciel m'indique qu'il est recouvert de gluants nuages noirs qui se meuvent en un tourbillon dont le centre est placé juste au-dessus du bateau. L’œuvre des démons, sans nul doute.

\- Ils sont tous à l'intérieur ! nous crie Harry.

La mer houleuse ballotte le bateau comme un fétu de paille, d'immenses vagues heurtant la coque et s'abattant sur le ponton avec violence. Nos vaisseaux restent secs et insensibles à la chaleur ou au froid, absorbant les informations sans qu'elles ne nous affectent.

Je suis de près le Chérubin qui se rue vers une porte, secouant la poignée de la porte métallique en vain. En tirant, il parvient à plier le métal en partie. Il n'a pas été créé pour cela. Ce n'est pas un soldat. Sa force a beau être largement supérieure à celle d'un Humain, elle reste dérisoire comparée à la nôtre.

Je l'écarte de mon chemin et effleure du bout des doigts la porte qui se retrouve aussitôt arrachée de ses gongs, nous laissant le passage libre. L'air vicié dans lequel nous nous engageons est chargé de soufre et de sang, plus lourd et répugnant à chaque pas. Baradiel, Samandriel et Harry sur mes talons, je détruis les portes une à une d'un simple geste de la main sans ralentir mon rythme une seconde. Mon manteau se déploie derrière moi et nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs.

Tendus vers notre objectif, les yeux fixes, nous nous dirigeons d'un pas vif vers une rumeur étouffée dans les entrailles du bateau, nullement désaxés par la tempête qui fait rage et malmène le bateau qui tangue de plus en plus fort.

Devant ma main tendue explose une porte, et nous surgissons dans une large et pompeuse salle de réception dont toutes les tables et chaises ont été projetées et empilées dans un coin. Sur le sol est tracé un cercle de sang et des sigles qui me sont inconnus. Le tout rayonne, avec en son centre un couple d'Humains ensanglantés qui se battent à mains nues avec férocité et rage... l'un contre l'autre. La foule hilare et bruyante qui les entoure en piétinant des cadavres se tait brusquement et tous tournent la tête, braquant sur nous des yeux aux orbites saturées de noir. Une foule de visages visqueux et démoniaques.

\- Samandriel, Harry, j'articule d'une voix autoritaire. Brisez les sigles et sécurisez le couple. Baradiel... prends ceux de gauche.

Je sens la peau de mon avant-bras se percer, et la lame se glisser hors d'une grosse veine avant de tomber dans ma main. Mes ailes se déploient dans mon dos alors que je me précipite vers la droite en silence. Alors que j'abats ma main libre sur le front d'un démon pour l'exorciser, tout en achevant un autre en lui enfonçant ma lame dans le ventre, une balle traverse violemment mon crâne. L'âme de Jimmy hurle en moi, et je m'empresse de l'envelopper plus étroitement de ma Grâce pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur dans toute son ampleur. Le sang coule dans mon œil droit et le long de mon visage, avant de se perdre dans le col de ma chemise. Je lève la tête brusquement en relâchant les deux corps vidés de mes ennemis, pour apercevoir une démone juchée sur une rambarde garnie de dorure. Un rictus mauvais déforme son hideux visage qui recouvre celui d'une femme en robe de soirée. Hilare, la démone armée d'une mitraillette fait feu, quatre autres balles traversent mon corps d'emprunt, perçant le cœur, les poumons et l'estomac. Je fronce les sourcils alors que le sang emplit ma bouche et s'écoule en un filet tiède sur mon menton.

Les démons m'entourent, armés de couteaux, et de nouvelles balles transpercent mon enveloppe de chair tandis que je les élimine un à un, méthodiquement. Alors que j'en plaque un violemment sur le sol jonché de cadavres, la voix de Samandriel retentit dans ma tête :

 

_**Castiel ! Le couple est sécurisé !** _

 

Accroupi dans une mare de sang et submergé par l'ennemi, je lui ordonne d'un ton expéditif :

 

_**Couvre leurs yeux !** _

 

Sans attendre, je lève alors vivement ma main libre ensanglantée en l'air, libérant une vague d'énergie pure directement puisée dans le cœur de ma Grâce. Saturée de lumière intense, la salle vibre et cesse aussitôt de tanguer, avant d'être plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Je me relève lentement en laissant ma lame réintégrer ma Grâce, scannant le champ de bataille d'un air critique.

Baradiel claque des doigts, et l'électricité se réactive dans le bateau, inondant les lieux d'une lumière artificielle. Au centre, Samandriel se tient les yeux écarquillés, tenant Brian entre ses bras en lui couvrant les yeux. Près de lui, Harry, lui, est agrippé à Susan avec un air farouche. Il a plongé la tête de la malheureuse Humaine dans les bourrelets de sa poitrine, et il l'enveloppe de ses ailes immatérielles en une étreinte possessive.

En un bruissement de plumes, Baradiel apparaît à mes côtés, droit et les mains dans les poches.

\- Le sceau est intact. C'est une victoire.

Je baisse les yeux en silence sur les centaines de corps sans vie qui jonchent le sol, leurs orbites vides et fumantes. Le sang qui emplit mon œil teint ma vision de rouge. Mis à part le couple d'âmes sœurs, aucun Humain sur le bateau n'a survécu à notre attaque.

Le sceau a beau avoir été sauvé, le sacrifice de tant d'innocents me laisse un goût amer de gâchis et de défaite. Je m'avance vers le couple d'Humains qui respirent bruyamment en sanglotant, et m'arrête devant eux en les considérant pensivement. Samandriel et Harry les ont relâchés, et ils tombent à genoux devant moi, tremblant et leurs épaules agitées de sanglots. Leur visage est tuméfié, des veines éclatées sous la peau ajoutant des nuances violacées. Ils sont couverts de sang poisseux et de balafres.

Je tends mes bras vers eux sans un mot, et ils vacillent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre, terrorisés. Comme Adam et Ève autrefois, lorsque le Jardin d’Éden fut arraché de la surface de la Terre. Lorsque je frôle leurs fronts de deux doigts, tous les dommages physiques sont supprimés de leurs corps comme du mien, et tous nos vêtements sont à nouveau intacts.

\- Souhaitez-vous oublier ? je leur demande à voix basse.

Les deux Humains lèvent vers moi de grands yeux débordants de larmes de reconnaissance, mais hantés par les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées. J'ignore pourquoi je leur demande cela. Je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Ni pour les victimes de Luxure, ni pour aucun Humain. Pas sans avoir reçu un ordre spécifique.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'offre un _choix_ que moi-même je n'ai jamais eu. Même s'il n'est qu'illusoire, le libre-arbitre est une belle idée de Père que je souhaite honorer. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Pour ces Humains-là, puisque je ne peux le faire pour Dean.

\- Oui... murmure Susan, une larme dévalant le long de sa joue blême. Oui, s'il vous plaît...

\- Merci. Merci mille fois, Dieu vous bénisse ! renchérit Brian d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

Le regard de Baradiel et Samandriel pèse sur moi tandis que je frôle à nouveau leurs fronts, effaçant leurs sanglants souvenirs. Ils tombent à terre, inconscients, dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Je lève les yeux vers mes frères. Samandriel m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant et empli de tendresse.

\- Merci, Castiel, Baradiel. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point le travail des soldats est difficile...

Harry, lui, se tient accroupi près du couple endormi et caresse leurs cheveux d'un air attendri.

Je tourne la tête vers Baradiel qui attend mes ordres, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je lui fais signe de me suivre en dépliant mes ailes. L'instant d'après, nous nous trouvons à nouveau sur le ponton du bateau. Sous nos yeux se déploie l'étendue sombre et lisse de la mer. Le soleil a déjà disparu à l'horizon, mais quelques dernières lueurs orangées projettent un dégradé de roses et verts tendres qui se fondent ensuite en un bleu profond parsemé d'étoiles. Une brise chargée d'iode se glisse dans mes cheveux et fait onduler les pans de mon manteau. L'âme de Jimmy Novak pulse doucement en moi, si fragile et si puissante à la fois.

\- Pour un sceau de cette importance, le nombre et le niveau de démons présents était étonnamment bas, s'élève la voix de mon soldat.

J'acquiesce gravement. Baradiel a raison. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Nous avons remporté cette bataille trop facilement. Cela n'annonce rien de bon.

\- Probablement une diversion, dis-je tout bas. Nous avons dû manquer quelque chose de plus important. Quoi que ce soit, les démons ne veulent pas que nous nous en mêlions.

\- Peut-être un autre sceau ?

\- Ou bien cela a un rapport avec cette arme qu'ils utilisent pour nous tuer...

Baradiel esquisse une moue sceptique à ma supposition et reste longuement silencieux avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix détachée :

\- Pourquoi leur avoir donné le choix ?

Je jette un bref coup d’œil à Baradiel, avant de reprendre ma contemplation comme lui. Nulle trace de jugement ou d'accusation dans ses paroles. Seulement de l'incompréhension teintée de curiosité.

\- Parce que je le pouvais.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne suis pas sûr de me comprendre moi-même.

Je ne saurais dire si j'ai fait preuve de compassion ou d’égoïsme. Soulager la souffrance de ces Humains et m'attirer leur reconnaissance, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, a allégé un instant le fardeau qui pèse sur mes épaules. Jamais encore je n'avais été remercié par les créations de Père que je surveille et protège depuis plus de quarante millions d'années.

Ou ai-je fait preuve de vanité ?

Finalement, je me tire de mes pensées et ordonne fermement :

\- Baradiel, détruis le bateau de sorte à faire passer tout cela pour un naufrage, et laisse le couple sur un rivage à proximité de la civilisation humaine. »

Et sur ces mots, je m'envole à la hâte.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de surveiller Dean Winchester depuis plusieurs jours. Je dois m'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie et intact.

 

* * *

J'apparais en un battement d'ailes silencieux dans une chambre d'hôtel, juste à temps pour entendre un cri sourd de douleur – la voix de _Dean_ – qui met aussitôt tous mes sens en alerte. L'air est lourd de sang et d'alcool, mais nul ennemi en vue.

Aucun danger immédiat.

Je me détends et empêche ma lame de se matérialiser dans mon avant-bras.

Au vu de l'état physique des frères Winchester, quel que soit le danger qu'ils aient affronté, j'arrive trop tard pour y assister. La chemise de l'homme vertueux est tâchée de sang et il se dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers le miroir. De toute évidence, ils ont combattu récemment et reçu des blessures. Ce qui est coutumier chez les chasseurs, et encore plus chez les Winchester. À première vue, rien de grave qui nécessite mon intervention. Dans un cas d'amputation, il m'aurait fallu régler le problème, car les vaisseaux attribués des Archanges doivent rester intacts. Je reste donc dissimulé dans la réalité parallèle éphémère que les Humains ne peuvent apercevoir, curieux de savoir à quel type de créature ont-ils eu affaire cette fois-ci.

« Tu es sûr pour Ruby ? Parce que je pense qu'il est très probable qu'elle nous ait utilisés pour trouver la nana-radio et ait amené le démon pour nous tuer.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant plus attentivement Dean.

Ruby. C'est le nom que se donne le démon que fréquentait Sam Winchester, et que nous lui avons défendu de voir... Est-ce pour cette raison que les démons ont tenté de nous attirer ailleurs en faisant diversion avec le sceau des âmes sœurs ? Tentaient-ils de tuer les Winchester ? Ou s'agit-il d'autre chose encore ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment brutalement balayé par la réponse de Sam qui me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue :

\- Non, elle a amené Anna dans un endroit sûr.

 _Anna_.

Est-ce... ?

Non. C'est impossible.

Je fixe alternativement Sam et Dean en sentant ma Grâce se geler dans mes veines et se contracter douloureusement.

Je savais que la probabilité existait. Elle est même inévitable, si comme Uriel me l'a affirmé, Anna est destinée à périr dans le passé de la main de Michael. Née Humaine, elle foule la Terre sans bénéficier de la surveillance et protection rapprochées dont Camael avait été entouré. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les démons ou les Anges la retrouvent – il aurait été étonnant qu'elle parvienne à nous échapper le temps d'une vie mortelle entière.

Si les démons mettent la main sur elle, ils apprendront nos plans, nos faiblesses, et tous les secrets auquel son grade – _mon_ grade à présent – lui donnaient accès. Ce serait catastrophique. Et particulièrement douloureux pour elle. Une éternité de supplices en Enfer.

Voilà ma chance de réparer mon premier échec. De redorer la réputation de la Garnison. De prouver définitivement ma valeur comme Général.

\- Ouais... Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas appelés pour nous dire où elle est ? lance Dean.

Je dois m'assurer tout d'abord qu'il s'agit bien d'elle. Si mes craintes s'avèrent fondées, alors... Alors il faudra agir vite.

\- Parce que ce démon est sûrement en train de nous surveiller en ce moment même, en attendant qu'on le mène droit à Anna à nouveau. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a laissés partir.

Pas exactement, Sam. Mais _moi_ , je vous surveille.

Je déploie mes ailes et m'envole hâtivement, la voix de Dean qui répond à son frère s'effaçant pour laisser place à un silence froid et lisse. La chambre d'hôtel et ses odeurs organiques sont remplacées par un couloir blanc qui s'étire à perte de vue, ponctué de part et d'autre de portes tout aussi blanches. Quelques Anges en costume vont et viennent, des dossiers en main, sans me jeter un seul regard.

J'ouvre la porte du bureau de Zachariah et fais irruption sans frapper, uniquement pour me retrouver face à Lavavoth, la secrétaire personnelle de mon supérieur hiérarchique. Elle lève les yeux d'un dossier qu'elle étudiait et hausse un sourcil poli. Malgré son air impassible, ses plumes gonflées et ébouriffées sur ses ailes trahissent sa surprise.

\- Castiel ? articule-t-elle d'un ton aimable mais impersonnel. Puis-je t'être utile ?

\- Je dois parler à Zachariah.

Lavavoth referme lentement son dossier et redresse ses lunettes sur son nez en plissant les yeux.

\- Il se trouve actuellement en réunion. Depuis deux jours. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- J'ai besoin de nouveaux ordres pour répondre à une situation inattendue.

\- Les ordres ne se transmettent plus directement, Castiel. Il faut attendre la mise à jour des Révélations comme tout le monde, et...

Excédé, je m'approche en quelques enjambées furieuses vers la secrétaire qui recule aussitôt en lâchant un petit couinement de terreur. Son dossier chute au sol, répandant ses feuilles à nos pieds. Bloquée dans sa retraite par le mur, elle déploie ses ailes pour s'enfuir, mais j'empoigne sans douceur son col de chemiser pour l'empêcher de disparaître. À cette distance, son véritable visage n'est que brume informe de lumière écrasée par mon aura, et je peux voir les paupières de son vaisseau papillonner fébrilement comme celles d'un animal traqué.

\- Où est-il ? Quelle salle ?

\- Tu ne peux PAS interrompre une réunion confidentielle du Conseil réduit ! glapit-elle. C'est interdit !

\- C'est urgent. _J'insiste_ , j'articule froidement, mon front se pressant sans douceur contre le sien.

Ses lunettes à la monture noire et rectangulaire glissent sur son nez et elle bat frénétiquement des ailes, sans succès. Ma prise la cloue sans merci contre le mur froid du bureau.

\- Le Paradis de Titus ! Dans le Colisée ! s'étrangle-t-elle enfin d'une voix suraiguë.

Titus ? Une âme dont l'admission au Paradis avait fait débat, et à laquelle j'étais opposé. Et à ce jour, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi la hiérarchie a refusé de l'envoyer en Enfer – j'ai toujours trouvé leur verdict assez arbitraire. Mais pourquoi le Conseil présiderait-il une réunion en ces lieux ?

Ma confusion doit apparaître sur mon visage, car elle ajoute d'un air pincé lorsque ma prise sur son col s'amollit :

\- Depuis que tu utilises des Paradis humains pour tes réunions avec la Garnison, c'est devenu la nouvelle mode. Mis à part quelques conservateurs attachés au règlement, plus personne n'utilise les salles de réunion. Il paraît que c'est ringard, maintenant. Tu es fier de toi, j'espère ?

Lavavoth lève son menton pointu d'un air sévère.

Peu m'importe. Je la relâche et déploie mes ailes, pressé de présenter la situation à Zachariah.

\- Non, Castiel ! Tu ne peux _pas_! Tu dois attendre qu'ils aient fini, dans seulement vingt heures !

Alors que je m'envole en un puissant battement d'ailes, je sens des bras puissants m'enlacer et me suivre dans ma trajectoire. Lavavoth s'est accrochée à moi, déstabilisant ma course, et c'est ensemble que nous surgissons dans le Colisée, heurtant violemment le sol tiède sous un ciel d'un bleu pur. Dans un mélange confus de membres – son pied armé d'un talon aiguille me frappant droit dans la mâchoire – nous sommes accueillis par les fantômes d'applaudissements qui règnent toujours en ce Paradis. Je repousse la secrétaire et me relève vivement du sol sablonneux tacheté de sang, des ombres de gladiateurs et de lions immatériels animés autour de moi. Lavavoth se relève maladroitement et me foudroie du regard avec hargne avant de se tourner vers les gradins de pierre. Sa chevelure noire et lisse s'échappe de son chignon défait en mèches désordonnées, et son tailleur noir est froissé et maculé de sable humide.

\- Je suis navrée, Zachariah ! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il m'a forcée !

Je suis son regard et aperçois une partie des gradins investie par une cinquantaine d'Anges, dont Zachariah qui me toise d'un air ouvertement mécontent.

\- Eh bien, Castiel. Quelle entrée théâtrale ! J'hésite entre applaudir ou t'envoyer faire un petit tour en redressement.

Les autres Anges du Conseil émettent quelques rires sous cape. J'époussette brièvement mon manteau en approchant à grandes enjambées résolues. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec Lavavoth. Les démons risquent de mettre la main sur Anna avant nous.

Je décide donc d'aller droit au but.

\- Je sais de source sûre que les démons sont à la recherche d'Anna. Et qu'elle est en mesure de capter nos canaux de communication.

Zachariah incline la tête sur le côté et déploie ses ailes, réapparaissant juste en face de moi et Lavavoth.

\- Allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme, veux-tu ?

Il pose une main sur mon épaule, et l'autre sur celle de sa secrétaire, et lance tout haut à l'attention du Conseil :

\- Continuez sans moi, je reviens immédiatement !

L'instant d'après, le Colisée disparaît, remplacé par le calme glacial du bureau de Zachariah. Ce dernier s'assied calmement en croisant ses chevilles sur son bureau. Lavavoth, elle, s'empresse de se mettre à genoux pour ramasser le dossier éparpillé à terre en marmonnant quelques mauvaises paroles à mon encontre.

\- Le dossier d'Anna est clos depuis longtemps, Castiel. Le rouvrir exigerait de reprendre toute la procédure, avec l'aval de toute l'administration. Ce qui représente au moins six mois de démarches pénibles. Tu le sais, non ?

\- Je suis conscient, dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

\- Et qui me garantit que la Garnison sera capable de la mettre hors d'état de nuire cette fois-ci ? Vous n'avez pas été fichus de la tuer les deux premières fois !

Zachariah hausse un sourcil narquois, et sa secrétaire vient se placer à ses côtés, rigide et hautaine, à nouveau impeccablement coiffée et vêtue. Elle laisse échapper un petit gloussement qui lui vaut un regard appréciateur de son supérieur.

\- La tuer n'est pas nécessaire. Le plus important est d'empêcher l'ennemi de mettre la main sur elle. Je suggérerais plutôt un redressement.

\- Un _redressement_?

Il laisse échapper un ricanement aigu en croisant ses mains sur son ventre, et Lavavoth semble imiter chacune de ses expressions comme un miroir fidèle.

\- Sache, mon cher Castiel, que lorsque le redressement a échoué une fois, un second n'a que très peu de chances de réussir.

\- Mais Anna est – _était_ – un bon élément. Les démons possèdent une arme pour nous tuer et veulent s'emparer d'elle ! Nos effectifs ne sont pas infinis et n'ont pas été agrandis depuis la création de la division de l'Amour. Ne serait-il pas plus sage d'économiser et recycler les Anges autant que possible ?

Zachariah lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir las et retire ses pieds de la table pour se pencher en avant, les coudes sur le bureau.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit lors de ta prise de poste, Castiel ? Je vois beaucoup de potentiel en toi, petit. Je pense que tu grimperas haut, mais seulement si tu apprends à _ne pas réfléchir_. Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, et considérer que tu as trop traîné avec les primates dernièrement.

Je serre les poings en ravalant la colère qui gronde en moi. Je perds un temps précieux que j'aurais pu employer à des fins utiles, comme localiser Anna, informer et organiser la Garnison.

\- Quels sont les ordres ? j'articule finalement d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh, parce que _bien sûr_ il te faut une réponse tout de suite. Mais c'est fou ça ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, un troupeau de Chérubins de premier rang a déboulé dans mon bureau pour un problème ne relevant absolument pas de ma juridiction, et...

\- Le temps presse, Zachariah.

Il lève les bras d'un air de capitulation alors que Lavavoth claque sa langue d'un air méprisant.

\- Très bien, _très bien_  ! Je vais rouvrir le dossier. Mais comme tu le sais, les ordres sont les ordres, même avec deux décennies de retard. Anna reste condamnée à mort. Prends Uriel avec toi et tue-la proprement, cette fois. Sans bavure. Je ne pourrai pas couvrir éternellement tes bourdes face aux supérieurs ! »

 

* * *

Virgil et Rzionr Nrzfm ferment bien vite la bouche et se lèvent lorsque je fais irruption dans la salle de torture. Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens, avant de m'observer en silence, droits et figés. De toute évidence, j'interromps une conversation.

« Castiel. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

La voix grave et chaude d'Uriel s'élève, et je fixe son dos aux ailes repliées. Penché sur son travail, je vois son coude remuer, et un hurlement s'élève de sa victime ligotée sur une chaise. Sans se retourner, il continue de découper dans la chair du démon et d'y verser abondamment de l'eau bénite.

\- Cesse la torture, Uriel, j'ordonne d'une voix rauque. J'ai du travail pour toi. Pour toute la Garnison.

Le bras de mon frère s'immobilise, et il reste un moment statique avant de se tourner. Ses trois yeux pourpres qui flottent par-dessus son visage humain se posent sur moi, indéchiffrables.

Je continue dans un silence écrasant, que même le démon supplicié n'ose profaner :

\- Il s'agit d'une mission prioritaire. La protection des sceaux est reléguée au second plan tant que nous ne l'aurons pas remplie.

Uriel fronce les sourcils et repose son scalpel ensanglanté sur le plateau avec un tintement sonore.

\- Une mission plus importante que l'Apocalypse imminente ?

J'acquiesce gravement, puis ferme les yeux pour lancer un appel à l'ensemble de ma Garnison :

 

_**Les démons recherchent la dissidente Anna. Abandonnez votre poste et trouvez-la avant eux. Il faut l'éliminer au plus vite.** _

 

Uriel écarquille les yeux et s'approche de moi, déployant ses ailes d'impatience haineuse.

\- C'était justement ce qu'était en train d'avouer le démon, annonce-t-il en un grondement sourd.

La voix enfantine et un peu nasillarde de Rzionr Nrzfm renchérit :

\- Ce n'était pas bien clair, mais il s'agissait d'une Humaine ayant accès à tous nos plans et secrets.

Virgil acquiesce gravement et ajoute :

\- Si l'écho de la Grâce d'Anna a conservé son grade et ses autorisations, ils auront accès à des informations confidentielles.

\- Exactement, dis-je. Nous devons la trouver avant eux. Rompez !

Rzionr Nrzfm et Virgil s'envolent aussitôt, tandis qu'Uriel fronce le nez d'un air furieux, revenant vers son démon pour lui planter sans sommation sa lame dans le cœur. Avec un râle étouffé, le corps clignote et s'affaisse sur la chaise, inerte.

\- Sauf toi, Uriel, dis-je. Zachariah veut que nous fassions équipe.

Je vois les épaules de mon frère se raidir alors que sa lame réintègre sa Grâce. Il laisse échapper un rire sans joie et secoue lentement la tête.

\- Oh, je sais _très bien_ pourquoi il veut qu'on soit seuls toi et moi... murmure-t-il d'une voix chargée d'amertume.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Uriel se tourne à nouveau vers moi, une ombre de triste lassitude ombrageant son regard. Il hausse les épaules en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Rien. Par où commence-t-on ?

\- Par les Winchester. Ils semblent étroitement mêlés à la situation. Manipulés par les démons pour trouver Anna.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tes deux petits singes imberbes ont le chic pour fourrer leur nez là où il ne faut pas.

Je fronce les sourcils à l'insulte envers mes protégés, mais ne relève pas. Je déploie mes ailes :

\- Allons-y. »

 

* * *

« Contiens ton énergie, Uriel ! je siffle entre mes dents alors que nous apparaissons à l'orée de la forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de la cabane où j'ai localisé les frères Winchester.

Le sol tremble légèrement, et les lumières de la cabane crépitent. S'il continue comme ça, il va déraciner les arbres et griller le réseau électrique à des lieues à la ronde.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, gronde-t-il, ses yeux humains chargés de sa Grâce flamboyants de lumière. Si Anna est là-dedans, je serais tenté de raser tout l’État pour qu'on soit enfin débarrassés d'elle.

Je lui jette un regard d'avertissement, et il desserre les poings avec réticence, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur normale. Il continue néanmoins de foudroyer du regard la fragile cabane au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Qu'elle s'enfuie encore ? articule-t-il avec une ironie mordante.

Il tend brusquement le bras et je vois la porte au loin s'ouvrir avec violence. Je pose une main sur son épaule en fronçant un sourcil désapprobateur.

\- Je suis le Général, Uriel. C'est à moi d'entrer en premier.

Et sans un mot de plus, je bats des ailes et apparais près de la cabane, l'appréhension contractant ma Grâce. J'entre par la porte ouverte, mes yeux scannant l'intérieur, et je sens Uriel me suivre de près.

Les frères Winchester sont là, debout face à nous et armés. Les yeux de Dean sont rivés sur moi, mais mon regard se glisse rapidement vers Sam et ses traits fluctuants, puis vers le visage hideux de la démone à leurs côtés qui nous nargue, visqueux et putride.

Je ressens une autre présence. Faible. Que je n'aurais pas remarquée si tous mes sens n'étaient pas aux aguets. Une présence diffuse, sans âme ni Grâce, qui exhale une impression lointaine au parfum du passé. L'écho presque imperceptible d'une énergie angélique que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Anna est ici. J'en ai à présent la certitude.

Je sens mes ailes frémir dans mon dos, et je me reprends aussitôt. Mes souvenirs et mon affection d'autrefois pour ma sœur et supérieure hiérarchique ne doivent pas entrer en compte dans ma mission. Je dois m'efforcer de l'éliminer sans hésitation, comme les ordres l'exigent, et contrer ce qu'Uriel a vu dans le passé.

\- Dites-moi que vous êtes ici pour nous aider. On a eu des problèmes de démons toute la journée.

\- Je vois ça, rétorque Uriel en toisant la démone. Vous pouvez nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez cette saleté dans la pièce ?

Je décide de couper Uriel avant qu'il ne s'emporte, et d'en venir directement aux faits :

\- Nous sommes ici pour Anna.

Le regard que me lance Dean est perplexe et méfiant. Je n'avais pas pris ce paramètre en compte dans la mission. Les apparences pourraient donner à l'homme vertueux une image négative de nous. Il ne connaît pas Anna ni son crime, ni notre passé commun.

\- Ici pour elle... dans le genre _ici pour elle_  ?

\- Arrête de parler ! crache Uriel avec une impatience croissante.

 _ **Uriel...**_ dis-je directement à travers nos Grâces, en guise d'avertissement.

Il reprend alors plus calmement :

\- Donnez-la nous.

Seul un silence hésitant lui répond, que Sam Winchester finit par briser :

\- Vous allez l'aider ?

De l'aide, Anna en a déjà eu. À l'époque d'Adam et Ève. Comme Zachariah me l'a confirmé, la hiérarchie ne lui offrira pas de seconde chance.

Puisqu'un redressement est exclu, mieux vaut une exécution propre de nos mains plutôt que le sort que lui réserveraient les démons.

\- Non, dis-je platement. Elle doit mourir.

\- Vous voulez Anna ? Pourquoi ?

Comment leur expliquer ? Exécuter Anna ne m'apporte aucune satisfaction, malgré la rancœur que je lui porte. Elle nous a abandonnés. Elle _m'a_ abandonné, au pire moment qui soit, me laissant endosser la charge de la Garnison, la responsabilité de l'Apocalypse imminente, et le tourment incessant de mes doutes. Elle savait ce qui allait venir. Elle le savait forcément. Elle s'est enfuie, et je paye les conséquences de sa lâcheté et de son irresponsabilité depuis plus de deux décennies.

Comment expliquer à des mortels dont l'espérance de vie n'excède guère quelques décennies tout au plus, ce que signifient quarante deux millions d'années de confiance et fraternité détruits par une trahison de la pire espèce ?

Avant que je puisse penser à une explication compréhensible pour des Humains, Uriel s'avance, poussé à bout :

\- Hors de mon chemin.

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa ! intervient Dean. Ok, je sais qu'elle capte votre radio d'anges ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'est pas une raison pour la buter !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, susurre Uriel avec un rictus. Je la tuerai gentiment.

La colère imprègne le visage de Dean qui rétorque, sa lèvre recourbée avec mépris :

\- Vous êtes vraiment des fils de pute sans cœur, vous le savez, ça ?

Des fils de pute sans cœur...

Nous avons été créés aussi bien par Dieu que par la Mère de Tous, et celle-ci ne nous a jamais porté le moindre intérêt, préférant les Léviathans, les dinosaures et ses monstres. Elle est en effet ce que Dean pourrait appeler une _pute_ , et nous autres célestes n'avons littéralement pas de cœur ni d'âme. Ni de corps. Seulement notre esprit saint et notre Grâce.

\- À vrai dire, oui, c'est ce que nous sommes, dis-je platement. Et ?

Uriel ne semble pas saisir ma blague, vu qu'il ne réagit pas.

Tant pis. Uriel a toujours été plus drôle que moi, de toute façon. Et je ne devrais pas plaisanter dans une situation aussi critique.

Nous perdons du temps. Il serait plus sage de mener à bien la mission sans se soucier de ce qu'en pense l'homme vertueux. Je pourrai lui expliquer plus tard les raisons de cet acte, lorsque nous serons seuls, sans Uriel pour envenimer la situation.

\- Et Anna est une fille innocente ! répond Sam d'un air scandalisé, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire en nos paroles.

\- Elle est loin d'être innocente, je le rectifie aussitôt.

Elle est, concrètement, au même niveau que Lucifer et Azazel. Un Ange qui a désobéi ouvertement.

Les frères Winchester échangent un regard perplexe.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle est pire que cette abomination avec qui tu baises, crache Uriel avec dégoût en indiquant la démone. Maintenant, _donnez-nous la fille_.

Ces derniers mots articulés avec colère font vibrer ma Grâce, et j'aperçois du coin de l’œil Uriel déployer ses ailes d'un air menaçant, même si les mortels ne peuvent nullement les apercevoir.

Les frères Winchester échangent encore un regard, et je détourne les yeux. Je connais l'âme de Dean. Je sais qu'il s'opposera à nous.

Mais s'il se met en travers de notre chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à le repousser ou lui faire perdre connaissance. Peut-être même pourrais-je demander une dérogation à la hiérarchie pour effacer cet incident malheureux de sa mémoire.

\- Désolé, déclare Dean comme je le pressentais. Trouvez-vous en une autre. Essayez J-Date.

Je continue de fixer le sol en silence, laissant Uriel gérer la situation :

\- Qui va nous arrêter ? Vous deux ? Ou cette salope de démone ?

Il attrape la démone – Ruby – d'une poigne de fer et la jette contre la fenêtre avant de la plaquer contre le mur, visiblement décidé à l'exorciser. Je n'ai rien à redire contre ça. Tuer un démon mineur ne nécessite pas d'autorisation de ma part ni de la hiérarchie, et cette démone a une mauvaise influence sur Sam.

Laissant mon frère lutter contre Dean – il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a le droit ni de le tuer ni de lui causer des dommages permanents – je me dirige vers la porte derrière laquelle la faible présence d'Anna se fait sentir.

Autant en terminer très vite.

Sam se tient sur le passage, son visage mi-humain mi-démon crispé d'une peur palpable.

\- Cas', arrête... s'il te plaît... »

Je tends deux doigts et les presse contre son front sans un mot, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, je pose la main sur la poignée, et...

Une pression sur ma Grâce. Je la sens s'épaissir et se figer dans mon corps d'emprunt, tandis que mes ailes se déploient et se rigidifient dans mon dos. Une sensation familière qui me rappelle la voix traînante d'Azazel autrefois, et le regard doré plein de rage de Camael...

 _Non_... !

Je tente de lutter contre la force qui raidit et embrase ma Grâce, mais en vain. Les sons s'assourdissent. Ma vision se trouble.

Je me sens propulsé violemment au loin, et tout devient noir.

 

* * *

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux, ma vision s'emplissant de verdure et de soleil. Des pépiements d'oiseaux effleurent mes tympans tandis que les rayons caressent mon corps d'emprunt. Et sous le chant des oiseaux, seul le silence résonne, exempt du bourdonnement familier des voix de mes frères et sœurs. Désorienté, je laisse mes poumons s'emplir d'air pur et frais en levant les yeux vers un ciel d'un bleu limpide. Figée et gélatineuse dans mes veines, ma Grâce alourdit mon corps et ralentit mes sens.

« Merde ! Tout est de la faute de tes foutus macaques, Castiel !

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à Uriel qui, furibond, donne un coup de pied rageur à un caillou du chemin de pierre qui serpente au loin, plongeant dans les arbres qui laissent deviner au loin une ville. Des parfums d'herbe, de terre sèche et de soleil nous entourent.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Anna se souvient de tout, je déclare d'une voix morne.

Les herbes sèches bruissent sous mes pieds alors que je m'approche de mon frère qui s'adosse au pilier blanc d'un panneau avec un soupir de frustration. Panneau qui annonce **Кандалакша** en lettres capitales.

\- Et nous savons où nous nous trouvons, j'ajoute en indiquant l'inscription.

Uriel hausse les épaules en détournant les yeux avec un reniflement méprisant.

\- En Russie. La belle affaire ! Savoir où nous nous trouvons n'a aucun intérêt. Le temps qu'on revienne, et Anna sera très loin, ou aura dévoilé tous les secrets du Paradis aux démons.

Ses ailes immatérielles pendent de part et d'autre de son corps, aussi inertes et inutilisables que les miennes qui pèsent dans mon dos. Uriel connaît aussi bien que moi les effets de ce sceau, il sait que lutter est vain. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre patiemment que nos Grâces se fluidifient.

Je m'adosse à mon tour contre le deuxième pilier qui soutient le haut panneau, et je vois Uriel plonger profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Il fixe le paysage d'un air maussade qui couvre sa frustration.

\- On aurait dû le laisser en Enfer, ton Humain, si tu veux mon avis, grogne-t-il rageusement. Il se met toujours en travers de nos missions. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui encastrerais la tête dans le sol pour lui enseigner le respect face à des êtres supérieurs.

Je lui jette un regard en coin et pince les lèvres, exaspéré par cet acharnement contre l'homme vertueux dont Uriel fait preuve depuis notre retour de l'Enfer.

\- Ne parle pas de Dean ainsi. Il est celui qui est destiné à vaincre Lucifer et sauver la Création.

Uriel émet un ricanement railleur.

\- Tu parles d'un sauveur ! Un singe arrogant qui fréquente démons et anges déchus, et dont le frère est une erreur de la nature ! Il ne vaut guère mieux qu'un démon !

\- _Silence_ , Uriel ! j'ordonne d'une voix froide. Je t'interdis d'insulter l'homme vertueux !

Mon frère cille lentement et m'observe avec des yeux écarquillés, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Puis il plisse les yeux avec un air suspicieux :

\- Pourquoi le défends-tu, Castiel ?

\- Il est sous ma protection. Je suis son Gardien.

\- Non... C'est plus que ça...

Il se détache du poteau et avance d'un pas lourd vers moi, m'observant de près. Je lui rends son regard sans ciller.

\- Tu _l'apprécies_ , déclare-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Je serre les poings en silence. Mon attachement pour mon protégé est-il donc si flagrant ?

J'ai éprouvé de la pitié et de la compassion pour l'homme vertueux dès l'instant où je l'ai tiré de l'Enfer. Mais mon intérêt pour lui s'est amplifié de jour en jour, jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à lui confier mon secret le plus honteux – ces doutes qui me rongent depuis des millénaires et que jamais je n'avais osé exprimer. Malgré des millions d'années à combattre côte à côte, jamais je n'avais développé un tel lien de confiance avec Uriel, ni aucun autre de mes frères.

Peut-être est-ce parce que Dean est Humain et m'a écouté sans condamner ce que des Anges considèrent comme un crime abject. Ou parce que le poids sur ses épaules me rappelle le mien.

Uriel semble prendre mon silence pour un oui, car il poursuit en posant sa main sur mon épaule avec un sérieux mortel :

\- N'oublie pas que la dernière fois qu'un de nos frères a été assez stupide pour placer un Humain au-dessus de ce qui est _réellement_ important, il en est mort.

L'évocation de Camael me fait détourner le regard. Un écho lointain de sa dernière prière résonne encore en moi avec une précision douloureuse.

 

_Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation. Je ne regrette aucun de mes actes._

 

La poigne de mon frère se raffermit sur mon épaule, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ciller de surprise en y décelant une lueur de _supplication_.

\- N'oublie pas ce qui est vraiment important. Le Paradis. La Garnison. _Nous_. Notre famille. Et souviens-toi que les Humains sont mauvais, destructeurs, l'origine même des démons.

Je soutiens son regard alors que la chaleur de sa main d'emprunt se presse sur mon épaule.

\- Non, Uriel. Tu as tort. »

Il retire brusquement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, son visage à nouveau verrouillé sous un masque de colère froide. Il tourne alors les talons et s'éloigne de plusieurs pas, les mains dans les poches, comme il en a l'habitude à chaque fois que la tournure d'une conversation lui déplaît.

Plus un mot n'est prononcé avant qu'enfin nos Grâces retrouvent leur fluidité et leur énergie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Figure-toi que... oh, c'est tellement... figure toi que ton petit singe imberbe a... ah ah ah !  
> \- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »


	31. Sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Les démons ont tenté de détourner l'attention de la Garnison en s'en prenant à un sceau comme diversion, mais Castiel a découvert qu'ils tentent de s'emparer d'Anna. Il obtient l'autorisation de Zachariah pour intervenir. Les Winchester protègent l'Ange déchue et s'opposent en vain à Uriel et Castiel. Anna utilise alors le sceau de bannissement, leur échappant ainsi une fois de plus.

Enveloppés de chaussons nacrés, les pieds voltigent et tournoient sur le sol lisse qui reflète une silhouette blanche. C'est à peine si les pointes effleurent le parquet ciré, entraînant avec légèreté un corps gracile qui se courbe et se meut avec une fluidité qui évoque le ruissellement d'un glacier au soleil. Nues, les jambes fines et élancées font tournoyer sans effort le corps de la jeune femme. Un sourire empreint de sérénité imprègne son visage taillé dans la soie et la lumière tandis que ses bras s'élèvent avec une grâce éthérée, comme envoûtés par la musique. Les faisceaux lumineux qui suivent le moindre de ses mouvements font scintiller la poudre colorée qui orne ses paupières. L'âme de la danseuse vibre d'harmonie alors qu'elle évolue sur la scène vide encadrée d'immenses tentures de velours d'un rouge sombre. Sur le parquet ciré se miroite le souvenir de son corps cerclé d'un tutu vaporeux.

Les notes s'égrainent en un flot ponctué d'éclats solitaires de cristal, emplissant l'immense salle d'une pluie d'étoiles. Des battements feutrés d'ailes en troublent l'harmonie, annonçant l'arrivée de nouveaux Anges.

Assis avec raideur dans mon fauteuil rouge, je détache mon regard de l'âme pour le glisser sur l'ensemble de la Garnison qui m'entoure, emplissant la totalité des balcons dorés de cette façade. Certains discutent entre eux à voix basse tandis que d'autres restent plongés dans un mutisme obstiné, mais nul autre que moi n'a jeté le moindre coup d’œil à la jeune danseuse – née un jeudi – morte sauvagement violée et égorgée par un admirateur malsain la veille même de son spectacle dans l'Opéra Garnier de Paris. Spectacle dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie et qui devait en marquer l'apothéose. Son Paradis ne cesse de rejouer en boucle infinie ces quelques heures où, ivre de bonheur, elle a dansé pour préparer ce spectacle qu'elle ne ferait jamais, ne se doutant pas qu'elle vivait là les derniers instants de sa courte existence.

Uriel, à ma gauche, se tient aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Un autre bruissement soyeux de plumes, et j'aperçois Ophaniel apparaître sur l'un des balcons qui nous font face. Elle pose une main sur la corniche garnie de dorures et observe brièvement les lieux avant de planter un regard indéchiffrable droit sur moi. Ecanus surgit à son tour à ses côtés et ils échangent un regard appuyé sans un mot. À moins qu'ils ne discutent par télépathie.

Je me désintéresse d'eux et lève la tête pour contempler la splendide structure des lieux et la fresque chatoyante qui se déploie sur le plafond. Comme me l'avait très justement affirmé Lavavoth, mes frères et sœurs ont récemment développé un goût prononcé pour les Paradis humains, et s'évertuent à sélectionner les plus somptueux pour y effectuer leurs réunions et débats. Probablement au grand dam de la division chargée de l'Axis Mundi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé lancer une pareille mode à mon insu.

La fresque ronde qui surplombe le lustre étincelant d'or et de lumière met en scène des Anges, ou du moins, des êtres célestes tels que les Humains se les figurent. D'apparence humaine, nus, et ailés. Je plisse les yeux, indécis. Je ne sais si je dois me montrer indulgent, admiratif ou vexé face à cette œuvre. Les artistes qui ont peint ceci ne pouvaient savoir que l'utilisation des vaisseaux n'est que très récente et nullement représentative de notre réelle apparence. D'autant plus que nous sommes soumis à la règle stricte de conserver les habits de l'hôte en l'état, sauf dans le cas où ils ne seraient pas en accord avec les codes humains de représentation de puissance et d'autorité. À l'exception des Chérubins sans grade.

Je baisse lentement la tête pour admirer le travail d'orfèvre que représentent les dorures sculptées qui couvrent l'ensemble de la salle. Elles font ressortir le rouge sombre des sièges disposés en demi-cercles au sol, et perchés dans les balcons.

Sièges à présent investis d'une part par mes deux cent soldats, et de l'autre par les deux cent membres du Conseil. L'arrivée de Zachariah et Brap sur la scène m'arrache à ma contemplation, et je sens mes ailes se crisper dans mon dos.

« Brap et moi-même présidons aujourd'hui cette séance exceptionnelle, déclare Zachariah, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

Amplifiée par l’acoustique exceptionnelle des lieux, sa voix porte avec puissance dans l'Opéra, alors que derrière eux continue de virevolter l'âme, trop profondément plongée dans ses souvenirs pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est le cas pour toutes les âmes du Paradis, à l'exception de quelques unes – comme celles de Ash par exemple – qui émergent de leur bonheur pour reprendre conscience, jusqu'à ce que les Anges de la division se chargent de les y replonger de force.

Zachariah et Brap, debout sur la scène, n'accordent pas la moindre attention à la danseuse. Dans son grand et maigre vaisseau blond, Brap remonte ses petites lunettes rondes aux verres jaunes sur son nez crochu, et prend le relais d'une voix un peu nasillarde :

\- Comme vous le savez, Castiel a une fois de plus laissé échapper Anna, et je suspecte pour ma part qu'il ne s'agit pas de hasard, mais bien de complicité avec son ancien Général.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, Brap ! claque la voix stricte de Ophaniel. L'objet de cette réunion de crise est de retrouver et exécuter la rebelle, et non pas que tu nous fasses perdre du temps avec tes considérations personnelles !

Offensé, Brap déploie brusquement ses ailes tandis qu'un faisceau de lumière des projecteurs jette un reflet blanc sur les verres de ses lunettes.

\- Opha', combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de demander la parole avant d'ouvrir ta grande... !

\- Brap, le coupe Zachariah d'une main sur l'épaule avec un sourire narquois. N'oublie pas que Castiel est sous ma responsabilité directe. Si des soupçons de trahison menacent mon poulain, je m'en chargerai moi-même, mh ?

Les voix résonnent dans l'immense salle, alors que la musique imprime un rythme plus cadencé et grandiose que la danseuse suit en effectuant quelques larges bonds, les bras déployés avec élégance.

\- Bien ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais... reprend Zachariah en claquant les mains d'un air enjoué. Laissez-moi vous rappeler pourquoi nous sommes rassemblés ici. Castiel ici présent a découvert qu'Anna dont nous avions perdu la trace depuis plus de vingt ans est recherchée par les démons et conserve un accès à nos discussions via les canaux célestes. La division des communications se charge actuellement de régler cet inconvénient et lui couper l'accès. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle ait gardé toute sa mémoire, puisqu'elle a utilisé le sceau interdit de bannissement pour repousser Uriel et Castiel. Quel est le problème, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien le temps que nos deux frères recouvrent l'usage de leur Grâce, les Winchester et leur petite démone de compagnie ont vraisemblablement trouvé un moyen de se dissimuler, eux et Anna, à nos yeux ! Impossible de les localiser à présent. La question qui se pose à présent est : _comment_ les débusquer ?

Un Ange – dont je connais seulement le nom : Rgoan – se lève dans une des corniches les plus élevées. Sa voix s'élève avec un ton hargneux :

\- J'ai lu le rapport détaillé d'échec de mission d'Uriel, et rien de cela ne serait arrivé si Castiel ne s'était pas évertué à discuter avec son Humain, laissant le temps à Anna de leur glisser entre les doigts. Contrairement à Brap, je ne pense pas que Castiel soit de mèche avec Anna, mais...

Il me pointe alors d'un doigt accusateur avec un certain sens du mélodrame :

\- … il est clairement compromis et se met à développer des _sentiments_ pour l'homme vertueux !

Un murmure scandalisé s'élève de toute part tandis que j'écarquille les yeux, désarçonné. Que raconte-t-il là comme absurdité ?

J'aperçois du coin de l’œil Balthazar ricaner sous cape, les épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux, tandis qu'Uriel recourbe sa lèvre avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Hester, elle, a plaqué une main sur sa poitrine, bouche bée d'indignation. Fier de son effet, Rgoan poursuit avec panache :

\- Rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'un Gardien a été nommé. Castiel est _défectueux_ , et j'exige un redressement pour le laver de son impureté !

Quelques uns de mes soldats émettent une exclamation furibonde. La musique s'emballe en un rythme dramatique, s'amplifiant de plus en plus.

\- Rgoan, espèce de baiseur de bouche de chèvre ! vocifère Zedekiel en se levant d'un bond, retenu de justesse par Levanael qui semble complètement dépassée.

\- Zedekiel, rassieds-toi ! je siffle entre mes dents. Tu envenimes la situation !

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser t'insulter sans rien dire ! proteste Zedekiel en tâchant de se dégager de la poigne d'acier de Levanael.

L'âme de la danseuse tournoie et sautille sans cesse alors que mes frères et sœurs élèvent la voix et que quelques autres insultes fusent de balcon en balcon.

\- Redressement ! Redressement ! Redressement ! scandent plusieurs dizaines d'Anges.

Je sens ma Grâce se glacer. La peur profondément ancrée en moi du redressement s'infiltre dans mes veines, me figeant sur place.

\- C'est ridicule et on perd du temps... grogne Uriel à mes côtés en s'affaissant un peu plus sur son siège d'un air ostensiblement ennuyé.

La moitié de l'assemblée s'est à présent levée et crie par-dessus la musique qui augmente en volume et s'accélère. Les mains dressées en signe d'apaisement, Zachariah tente en vain de ramener le calme, délaissé par Brap qui a rejoint les autres dans un débat brûlant au sujet de Dean et de moi-même.

\- Traînons-le en redressement tout de suite ! hurle finalement un Ange.

Ecanus abat brutalement son poing sur les dorures de sa balustrade, la fendant de tout son long avec un grondement.

\- _Objection_! crie-t-il d'une voix couvrant les autres. Castiel mène une guerre, et sa Garnison ne peut se passer de lui pour l'instant ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un redressement !

\- D'où vous vient cet acharnement compulsif contre Castiel ? renchérit Ophaniel avec véhémence. Uriel était présent avec lui à chaque fois, et je ne vois personne porter contre lui des accusations aussi graves !

La balustrade commence à se reconstituer peu à peu, mais se brise à nouveau lorsqu'en un claquement d'ailes, Brap se rue violemment sur le balcon d'Ophaniel et Ecanus, les pointant d'un doigt furieux en les toisant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes :

\- Cessez de déformer les faits à votre convenance ! Uriel n'a jamais montré de signes d'émotions, il n'est pas un Gardien, et c'est lui-même qui a signalé le comportement déviant de son Général !

Je tourne vivement la tête vers Uriel sur qui je darde un regard trahi. Il se contente d'arquer un sourcil en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Quoi ? articule-t-il d'un ton vaguement défensif. Il était de mon devoir de le signaler, et tu le sais. Tu en avais fait de même pour Anna avant son redressement, rappelle-toi. C'est pour ton bien.

Je serre les poings en pinçant les lèvres, à court de réplique. Car Uriel a raison. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que son devoir lui dictait.

\- Concentrons-nous sur le réel problème, les enfants, s'impatiente Zachariah seul sur la scène. Nous sommes ici pour décider de la méthode à appliquer pour sortir Anna de son trou sans abîmer le petit Dean, pas pour étaler les potins juteux du siècle !

Il abat son talon dans le parquet ciré avec violence, fissurant le sol de la scène avec un craquement sonore qui réduit tout le monde au silence. Satisfait, Zachariah lisse son costume avec un fin sourire suffisant :

\- Eh bien ! Je constate que le sujet du petit faible supposé de Castiel pour son protégé déchaîne les passions ! Revenons à Anna, je vous prie. Il nous faut l'atteindre, et si possible avec la coopération des Winchester. Des idées ?

Il observe l'assistance avec un sourire encourageant, et Ophaniel prend la parole avec un calme empreint de dignité :

\- Je propose que l'on utilise les canaux de communication afin de faire savoir à Anna que nous la cherchons. Donnons-lui un ultimatum. S'il lui reste une once d'obéissance et de décence, elle se rendra d'elle-même comme le bon soldat qu'elle fut autrefois.

\- Une traîtresse de cet acabit ? ricane Leoc. Tu rêves !

Rgoan intervient à son tour avec un air calculateur :

\- Je propose pour ma part que Castiel se rende dans le rêve de Dean lorsqu'il dormira – vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les songes humains nous permettent un accès fluctuant depuis le Paradis – et qu'il menace la vie de Sam. Ce nigaud de Winchester est tellement attaché à son abomination de petit frère que c'est le moyen le plus sûr. Donnons-lui ce choix, à cette créature de libre-arbitre : Sam ou Anna. Il nous la tendra sur un plateau en argent avec un ruban autour, je vous le garantis.

Ce n'est qu'une fois mes doigts enfoncés sur le rebord du balcon – si fort qu'il se craquelle sous mes ongles – et mes ailes largement déployées que je réalise que je me suis levé d'un seul mouvement, comme emporté par une vague brûlante d'indignation :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela à Dean ! Je connais son âme et sa manière de penser. Menacer Sam et le forcer à livrer à une mort certaine un être sous sa protection brisera la dernière once de respect qu'il me porte !

\- Castiel, tais-toi ! me siffle Uriel entre ses dents, toujours assis.

\- Qu'il _te_ porte ? Oh, intéressant... En quoi son avis sur ta personne t'importe, Castiel ? susurre Rgoan d'un air triomphant. Voyez ? lance-t-il à la ronde. Je l'avais dit ! Des _sentiments_!

\- Il serait plus simple de faire exploser le continent ! s'exclame Uriel en se levant avec humeur. Au moins la cible serait atteinte !

\- Silence ! crie Zachariah, mais plus personne ne l'écoute.

\- Je trouve très insultant que l'on accuse impunément notre Général d'avoir développé quelque chose d'aussi répugnant que des _sentiments_ , et pour un Humain de surcroît ! s'emporte Rachel en repoussant brusquement Izraz qui tentait de la contenir.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Regardez-le !

Rgoan apparaît accroupi sur la corniche devant moi en un battement d'ailes, sa lèvre recourbée en un rictus agressif.

\- Te nommer à la tête de la Garnison était une erreur ! L'existence même de la Garnison est une erreur, un ramassis d'incapables, de rebelles et d'amoureux des Humains !

D'un geste vif, j'élève la main pour saisir son poing avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur mon visage, et je le foudroie d'un regard glacial, sentant la colère gronder en moi. Elle enfle et menace de déborder, trop longtemps contenue depuis ma montée en grade. Je parviens néanmoins à me contenir et me penche pour articuler presque contre ses lèvres :

\- Excuse-toi. _Tout de suite_.

Le sourire de Rgoan s'accentue et il me répond d'une voix sirupeuse :

\- Tu aurais dû laisser ton déclencheur d'Apocalypse pourrir en Enfer, Castiel. Je répétais sans arrêt depuis votre procès à Camael et toi que vous n'étiez que des rebelles indignes du nom d'Anges, et voilà que pour la seconde fois les faits me donnent raison...

Un hurlement de rage suraigu s'élève, et soudain Rgoan est arraché à ma poigne, projeté du balcon pour s'écraser au sol avec fracas. Je me précipite contre le rebord pour me pencher et regarder la scène. Et là se trouve Hester, à califourchon sur Rgoan et le visage déformé par la colère, qui le plaque au centre du cratère de gravas en lui assénant de violents coups de poing au visage. Le sang gicle en fines gouttelettes écarlates, tâchant ses mains et vêtements tandis qu'elle rugit :

\- N'INSULTE / PLUS _JAMAIS_ / MON GÉNÉRAL !

\- Hester ! je crie, dépassé par les événements. Arrête ! C'est un ordre !

Tous mes soldats se battent à présent sans m'écouter, à l'exception de Levanael qui, debout dans sa robe blanche, contemple la scène en clignant les yeux de stupéfaction. Les membres du Conseil et mes soldats s'affrontent vicieusement, des groupes entiers s'en prenant aux Anges isolés. Mes frères et sœurs qui se battent les uns contre les autres – cela me rappelle beaucoup trop la rébellion générale avortée lors de la mort de Camael.

\- Soldats ! j'ordonne de ma voix la plus autoritaire. Cessez immédiatem... !

Je suis interrompu par une violente et écrasante vague d'énergie qui s'abat sur la corniche et fait s'effondrer l'ensemble des balcons de la façade en un nuage de poussière dorée. Les soldats de la Garnison et moi-même déployons tous nos ailes pour nous transposer en pleine mêlée au beau milieu de l'enchevêtrement de sièges arrachés et dévastés. Je me retrouve alors contraint de me défendre contre les Anges du Conseil en esquivant plusieurs attaques simultanées dans un mélange confus de cris, de musique énergique, de coups de poing et de vagues d'énergie qui dévastent l'Opéra qui ne se reconstitue pas assez vite pour absorber tous les dégâts.

\- _TIMBER_! résonne la voix de Balthazar.

Je lève les yeux juste à temps pour l'apercevoir, très à l'aise, se balançant sur le lustre doré alors qu'une fissure s'élargit en divisant la fresque colorée. Il s'envole à l'instant même où le lustre se détache et vient s'écraser au cœur de la bataille. C'est de justesse que j'échappe au fracas de cristal et d'or, tandis que les autres Anges en sortent le crâne ensanglanté et l'air plus décidés à en découdre que jamais. J'aperçois Uriel esquisser un sourire mauvais en retroussant ses manches, l'air de s'amuser un peu trop à mon goût, étant donné la gravité de cette situation irréaliste. Sa silhouette rayonne d'énergie pure et destructrice lorsqu'il propulse une vague d'énergie si intense qu'il me faut m'agripper à une balustrade afin de ne pas être emporté par le souffle de la déflagration. J'effectue un brusque écart sur le côté pour éviter le corps de Virgil qui est propulsé violemment à travers le mur. Un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule me fait réaliser que l'attaque d'Uriel a percé l'illusion créée par l'âme de la danseuse, déchirant le voile de perception pour dévoiler l'Axis Mundi dans sa réelle apparence. Du vide à l'infini, seulement traversé par un chemin blanc et lumineux.

Le décor dévasté de l'Opéra grésille et s'évertue à se reconstituer tandis que je me relève – le lustre vient de se matérialiser à nouveau au-dessus de nous. Un poing s'abat sur mon visage, fendant ma lèvre d'où s'échappe une giclée de sang écarlate.

Brap. Le Général de la division des végétaux lève vivement le genou pour tenter de m'envoyer un coup de pied.

\- _CASTIEL_! s'écrie Levanael comme pour m'avertir.

Elle se transpose soudain entre Brap et moi, prenant de plein fouet un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la plaque contre moi.

\- Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps ! rit de son côté Balthazar.

Il tient à distance du bout des doigts un Ange du Conseil qui mouline des poings sans parvenir à l'atteindre. La musique s'est fait épique et grandiose, et l'âme continue de danser sans rien remarquer, alors qu'Hester surgit soudain pour épauler Levanael. Ensemble, elles se jettent sur Brap malgré mes protestations. Agresser un Ange d'un rang aussi élevé que Brap ne sera pas sans conséquences, et...

\- _**ÇA SUFFIT !**_ résonne alors la voix amplifiée de Zachariah dans nos têtes à tous. _**Saisissez-vous de Castiel.**_

Levanael ouvre de grands yeux effarés tandis que Hester serre ses poings ensanglantés, mais elles sont écartées par plusieurs de mes propres soldats : Rzionr Nrzfm, Mgam, Habioro – et Virgil qui vient de réapparaître. Ils m’immobilisent aussitôt le corps, et Zachariah surgit en un froissement de plumes pile devant moi :

\- Je n'ai pas démarré les hostilités, Zachariah, dis-je pour protester.

Il hausse un sourcil sarcastique alors que la musique reprend sa boucle infinie, à nouveau douce et sereine. Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi tandis que l'Opéra se reconstitue lentement autour de nous, dissimulant à nouveau l'Axis Mundi.

\- En effet, concède-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais ce dérapage te concernait directement et le comportement de tes soldats a été déplorable. Le rôle d'un supérieur hiérarchique est de payer pour les conneries de ses subordonnés, tout comme moi-même je vais devoir assumer pour ton propre comportement.

Il ne sourit pas, et la colère froide irradie dans son aura alors qu'il poursuit :

\- Une décision doit être prise, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps. Alors tu vas te rendre tout de suite dans le rêve de Dean comme convenu. C'est un ordre.

Je soutiens son regard sans ciller en pinçant mes lèvres d'où s'écoule un filet de sang chaud qui glisse le long de mon menton jusque dans mon cou. Puis j'articule d'une voix rauque :

\- _Non_.

Un glapissement horrifié s'élève quelque part derrière moi.

\- De la _désobéissance_! s'étrangle une voix féminine.

Je tourne de mon mieux la tête pour me justifier, me sentant profondément offensé par l'accusation :

\- Ce n'est pas de la désobéissance ! Je maintiens seulement que nous pouvons trouver un moyen plus efficace qui ne nous attire pas la haine de l'homme vertueux, qui je vous le rappelle, est destiné à vaincre Lucifer _pour nous_  !

Zachariah plisse les yeux, contrarié.

\- Là n'est pas la question, mon cher Castiel. Je constate que Brap n'avait pas tort. Ton attachement pour l'homme vertueux, s'il est vérifié, pourrait représenter un obstacle à tes devoirs et obligations de Général. Il va falloir étudier la question. Encore de la paperasse en perspective, formidable.

\- Merci de le reconnaître enfin, siffle Brap en essuyant sur sa chemise ses lunettes rondes. Je te le répète depuis deux milliards d'années : j'ai _toujours_ raison.

Zachariah soupire et se détourne lentement, ses mains jointes dans son dos.

\- Castiel. Tu es démis de tes fonctions de Général.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et j'écarquille les yeux. Des murmures stupéfaits s'élèvent des rangs de mes soldats.

\- Ou du moins, temporairement, précise-t-il. Tu seras placé sous la supervision d'Uriel qui assurera les fonctions et le commandement de Général jusqu'au résultat de ton évaluation. Au moindre signe de _sentiment_ , tu seras envoyé tout droit en redressement. Simple formalité, comprends-le bien, et j'ose espérer que tu feras taire ces ridicules rumeurs qui courent sur toi.

Il tourne légèrement la tête et ajoute par-dessus son épaule :

\- Uriel se chargera de parler à Dean dans son rêve. En attendant, je te conseille de réfléchir à ce qui est _réellement important_.

Il me tourne à nouveau le dos et ajoute à l'attention de mes soldats avec un vague signe de la main :

\- Emmenez-le en isolement. Voilà qui calmera ses ardeurs. »

 

* * *

Le crépitement velouté des flammes me fait l'effet d'un ouragan dans ce silence pesant.

J'ai déjà vécu cela. C'était il y a fort longtemps.

Ces mêmes colonnes d'or massif s'élèvent et se fondent dans la lumière d'un blanc pur qui inonde les lieux. Les ailes fermement repliées dans mon dos, je baisse la tête pour contempler avec une crainte sourde le cercle de feu qui m'emprisonne. Leur reflet flamboyant dans les dalles de marbre contredit le rythme des ondulations des flammes – comme s'il n'en suivait pas la progression temporelle – au point de disparaître parfois tout à fait. Ma propre silhouette n'apparaît que sporadiquement, affichant l'image de mon vaisseau sans visage et fissuré de lumière. Autant d'ombres fantomatiques se miroitent à perte de vue sur le sol, mais si furtivement que je ne parviens à les voir : elles demeurent cantonnées à la périphérie de ma vision.

J'ignore si toutes ces incohérences défiant les lois les plus élémentaires de la physique ne sont perceptibles qu'à travers un réceptacle de chair et de sang, ou si ma détresse m'avait empêché de les apercevoir la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici.

Je fronce les sourcils en sentant l'âme de Jimmy en moi s'agiter, perturbée par le flux instable du temps. Je la sens vieillir et rajeunir simultanément, prise d'une terreur primitive. Ma Grâce l'enveloppe plus hermétiquement afin de la protéger des effets de cette dimension.

Je suis moi-même loin d'être à mon aise. L'insoutenable silence dans ma tête, l'absence des voix de mes frères et sœurs, et les effets du temps que mon aura parvient à peine à repousser, tout cela m'oppresse de plus en plus. Je ne saurais dire si j'ai été amené ici depuis un millénaire, un siècle ou seulement un mois. Il me semble que le temps ne se contente pas de progresser à vitesse variable, mais il s'interrompt ou même revient en arrière.

Peut-être que l'Apocalypse a déjà eu lieu sans même que je le sache. Peut-être que l'Humanité a été anéantie, la Terre dévastée, le Jugement Dernier passé... et que l'on m'a oublié ici pour l'éternité.

Peut-être que Dean Winchester est mort depuis très, très longtemps.

Ma Grâce se contracte douloureusement, et une sourde tristesse s'empare de moi. Je devrais éprouver des regrets et de la mortification pour avoir discuté un ordre de mon supérieur hiérarchique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Zachariah n'est _pas_ Dieu. Et Zachariah a tort. Mon objection était justifiée. Menacer et tourmenter l'homme vertueux serait mal avisé, d'une cruauté indigne de notre rôle. Dean est un être raisonnable et juste, dont le sang porte l'amour de notre Père. Il suffirait qu'on me laisse lui parler, lui _expliquer_ , et alors peut-être... peut-être que si j'arrivais à obtenir sa confiance...

Je rapproche plus encore mes ailes de mon corps d'emprunt, l'enveloppant de mes plumes translucides, comme ciselées dans de la glace. Le feu sacré réveille chez moi une terreur instinctive qui porte l'écho des atroces morts d'Anges brûlés vifs lors de l'Apocalypse avortée. Je crains de périr dans des souffrances inimaginables si l'une de ces flammes frôlait ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes plumes.

J'élève avec précaution une main devant mon visage, sentant le temps fluide et chaotique se heurter à ma Grâce qui protège cet assemblage artistique d'os, de veines, d'articulations et de chair. Je retiens mon souffle avec curiosité en laissant ma Grâce quitter progressivement les doigts, puis la main entière jusqu'au poignet. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors en contemplant l’œuvre du temps et ses effets sur la peau de Jimmy. D'un instant à l'autre, comme caressée par un serpent invisible, une partie de la main se flétrit et se décompose, laissant apparaître les os blanchis qui tombent aussitôt en poussière. Et ce pour aussitôt se reconstituer et rajeunir en une main potelée d'enfant puis de nourrisson, et de disparaître tout à fait.

« Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un claquement feutré d'ailes interrompt ma contemplation, et je laisse ma Grâce reprendre le contrôle de la main en levant les yeux vers Uriel. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon, mon frère arbore un large sourire et ses yeux pétillent comme s'il réprimait difficilement son hilarité.

\- Nul être autre que nous pourrait poser le pied ici sans devenir prisonnier du temps, simultanément mort et vivant, ici et là-bas, à l'aube et au crépuscule de sa vie. Suspendu pour l'éternité entre _être et ne pas être_.

Il extirpe une main de sa poche et l'abaisse avec lenteur, faisant mourir les flammes qui m'encerclaient. Je me détends aussitôt et étire mes ailes éthérées dans mon dos en m'avançant d'un pas raide vers mon frère. Son aura vibrante d'énergie s'étend et m'englobe, formant comme un dôme d'énergie qui nous isole des fluctuations du temps.

\- Uriel. Depuis combien d'années suis-je ici ?

Contre toute attente, Uriel éclate d'un rire tonitruant et abat sa large main sur mon épaule en m'entourant d'une de ses ailes. Il ne s'était pas montré aussi affectueux depuis fort longtemps.

\- Seulement quelques _heures_ , Cas', mais il s'en est passé, des choses ! Figure-toi que... oh, c'est tellement... figure toi que ton petit singe imberbe a... ah ah ah !

Quelques heures ? L'espace d'un instant, je frémis en songeant que Camael a passé plus de mille ans en proie à ce tourment.

Mais je ne comprends pas l'hilarité d'Uriel. Perplexe et les sourcils froncés, j'incline la tête sur le côté et observe mon frère qui se penche en avant en frappant son genou sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Il parvient finalement à articuler entre deux rires, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts :

\- Ton macaque s'est tapé Anna !

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Retrouvant un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même, Uriel se redresse et lâche finalement mon épaule, me fixant avec un immense sourire empli aussi bien d'affection que de raillerie provocatrice :

\- Cela signifie que pendant que tu moisissais ici pour l'avoir défendu, ton petit protégé s'envoyait en l'air avec notre sœur. Visiblement, trahir le Paradis et la Garnison ne suffisait pas à Anna, il fallait aussi qu'elle fornique avec les singes !

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, muet de stupeur. Utiliser un vaisseau pour s'adonner à l'accouplement humain – ou animal – est un tabou du Paradis. Un interdit jamais évoqué car trop honteux et très rarement défié.

Même si techniquement, il ne s'agit là nullement d'un vaisseau puisque son corps humain lui appartient réellement et ne contient aucune âme.

Je serre les poings, ne trouvant rien là d'amusant.

\- Tu as donc localisé Dean et Anna, je déclare d'un ton neutre.

\- En employant l'idée de Rgoan validée par Zachariah, oui. Et c'est efficace : dès que j'ai menacé son frère, Dean s'est empressé de vendre Anna. Il faut croire que ses prouesses sexuelles n'étaient pas très convaincantes !

Il ricane brièvement à sa propre plaisanterie, puis tout amusement disparaît de son visage alors qu'il déploie ses ailes :

\- Tu te trouves sous mon commandement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Castiel. Suis-moi. Nous allons atomiser Anna une bonne fois pour toutes, et je vais prendre un plaisir tout particulier à arracher un par un les membres de cette traîtresse à sa propre espèce. »

 

* * *

Le flot des murmures de mes frères s'infiltre dans ma Grâce comme du miel chaud, me rendant mes repères et le lien sacré qui me lie au Ciel. Devant nous s'élève une grange en bois abandonnée au milieu de la forêt. Les informations d'Uriel étaient exactes, si j'en crois le véhicule noir dissimulé dans la végétation, que je reconnais comme étant la propriété des Winchester.

« Bien, Castiel. Nous allons procéder ainsi : tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. Réfléchir n'est jamais avisé en mission. Il suffit d'obéir, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Je me contente d'acquiescer en silence, déchiré entre l'humiliation cuisante de devoir me soumettre aux ordres de mon ancien soldat, et la nostalgie chargée de ressentiment qui s'empare de moi à l'idée de revoir Anna.

Anna. Ma sœur, mais surtout celle qui fut depuis l'aube de mon existence le pilier de ma Foi, mon assurance et mon guide. Celle qui nous a abandonnés au pire moment. Celle qui éprouva bien avant moi les affres des doutes qui me ravagent à présent.

Tiraillé par l'éventail d'émotions le plus large qu'il m'ait été donné d'éprouver, c'est dans un état second que je marche à la gauche de mon frère en direction de la grange. D'un négligent geste des doigts, il soulève une rafale et ouvre sans douceur les portes qui nous dévoilent l'intérieur où se tiennent les frères Winchester et...

Nous nous sommes avancés au beau milieu de l'espace, les portes se refermant derrière nous.

Paraissant minuscule au beau milieu des deux Humains, se tient ce qui semble à première vue être une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse.

Anna.

Je ressens, faible et diffus, l'écho de sa Grâce vibrer dans le flux et reflux de son sang pompé par son cœur. Sam étend un bras comme pour la protéger, mais je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de ce visage féminin. Si nulle aura, ni ailes, ni véritable apparence n'ornent ce corps uniquement composé de chair et de sang, je reconnaîtrais ce regard et ce maintien entre tous.

Un regard empreint de dignité majestueuse et de lucidité derrière une terreur résignée. Le regard d'un Général qui sait exactement ce qui l'attend.

Des millions d'années de souvenirs m'étreignent, ranimant malgré moi l'ancienne flamme de ma dévotion pour elle que j'avais étouffée en reprenant son commandement.

\- Bonjour, Anna. C'est bon de te voir.

Ma voix résonne étrangement à mes propres oreilles, chargée d'une nostalgie que je ne peux réprimer. Nostalgie d'une époque révolue où le doute m'était inconnu, où la Garnison était unie sous la poigne juste et ferme d'Anna.

\- Comment ? Comment vous nous avez trouvés ? s'exclame Sam.

Il nous toise avec une défiance manifeste, sans plus la moindre trace de l'admiration naïve dont il avait fait preuve lors de notre rencontre. Les traits démoniaques et fluctuants de son visage sont plus accentués et repoussants – ce qui s'explique, s'il a bu du sang de démon entre-temps.

Je pose les yeux sur Dean dont l'expression affiche ouvertement ses remords et la souffrance qu'il en éprouve. J'aimerais lui dire que je ne souhaitais pas que les choses se passent ainsi.

Mais je suis surveillé. Uriel reportera mon comportement à Zachariah si je confirme leurs doutes quant à mes... _sentiments_.

Est-ce donc ce dont il s'agit ? Des _sentiments_? Rgoan a-t-il raison à mon sujet ?

Samandriel et Anna m'avaient affirmé autrefois que nous n'étions pas capables de ressentir comme les Humains. Que rien de ce que nous éprouvons n'est comparable aux émotions humaines.

Comment savoir si ce tumulte qui s'amplifie en moi depuis des siècles peut être qualifié ainsi ?

Je baisse les yeux, troublé, tandis que Sam et Anna remarquent finalement l'air dévasté qui marque le visage de l'homme vertueux.

\- … Dean ? souffle Sam, l'air de ne pas en revenir.

Les yeux brillants et la mâchoire crispée, Dean tourne la tête vers Anna.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il.

\- _Pourquoi_? s'exclame son petit frère d'une voix lourde de reproches.

La voix d'Anna s'élève avec l'assurance de son ancien grade que même cette nouvelle voix humaine ne peut totalement couvrir :

\- Parce qu'ils lui ont donné un choix. Soit ils me tuent, soit ils te tuent.

Je garde mes yeux fixés sur le sol et ces trois paires de pieds chaussés. Anna sait de quoi elle parle. Elle s'est trouvée dans cette position bien des fois dans le passé – elle sait ce qu'implique de diriger la Garnison. Les ordres que nous exécutons aujourd'hui ne sont pas tellement différents de ce que nous avons fait subir à Judas, à Pharaon ou à Caïn.

\- Je sais comment fonctionnent leurs esprits, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix dure et accusatrice.

Je relève finalement les yeux pour constater que ses yeux me fixent avec une intensité brûlante. Moi, et non Uriel. Elle me tient responsable en tant que Général. Si son accès au réseau de communication a été coupé, elle n'est certainement pas au courant de ma destitution.

Je devrais éprouver de la colère. Anna nous a trahis, nous a abandonnés, et c'est entièrement de sa faute si je porte le poids de ces responsabilités dont elle s'est déchargée. C'est son égoïsme qui m'a forcé à endosser ce rôle dont je ne voulais pas ! C'est par _sa_ faute que j'ai découvert l'envers du décor et que les doutes m'assaillent !

Mais non. Le glacial jugement dans ses yeux limpides ne fait que m'accabler davantage, et je sens mes ailes s'affaisser dans mon dos.

On n'efface pas des millions d'années d'obéissance, de soumission et de confiance aveugle en deux décennies seulement. Être l'objet de sa désapprobation m'emplit d'une honte irrationnelle.

Anna se tourne finalement vers l'homme vertueux, caressant son bras avant d'allonger le cou pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Voir ma sœur, mon Général, autrefois un Guerrier du Seigneur et fin stratège, s'abaisser à un geste si _humain_ et primaire gèle ma Grâce dans mes veines.

Uriel avait raison. Anna s'est abaissée aux rituels organiques de reproduction. _Voilà_ la raison pour laquelle elle nous a livrés à notre sort, à l'Apocalypse et aux manigances de la hiérarchie ! _Voilà_ pourquoi elle a trahi la Garnison !

Pour obtenir ce qu'elle a commencé à convoiter des centaines de millénaires plus tôt : éprouver des _sentiments_. Ce dont je suis aujourd'hui moi-même accusé à tort.

Une vague brûlante de colère embrase ma Grâce dans mes veines et raidit mes ailes.

Elle rompt le baiser et déclare à Dean :

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. Je te pardonne.

Le pardon... n'est-ce pas là une qualité qui ne se trouve que chez les Humains et Père ? Les Anges ne sont pas capables de pardon. Ni de haine, ni d'amour. Et pourtant, ces concepts se rapprochent étrangement de ce que je ressens pour Anna. Du ressentiment, de la colère, de la nostalgie... et de la tristesse en songeant que sa mort a déjà eu lieu dans le passé. Anna est déjà morte, et elle n'en a aucune idée.

Sa soif de sentiments causera sa perte.

Mes... _émotions_ causeront la mienne si je ne me montre pas vigilant. Je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. On m'observe. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux en tentant de résorber l'agitation de ma Grâce dans mes veines, mais les relève lorsqu'Anna prend la parole en s'avançant résolument vers nous :

\- Ok. Fini de jouer. Fini de fuir. Je suis prête.

De son frêle corps humain amputé de sa Grâce, Anna se tient fière et droite devant nous, attendant avec la dignité d'un soldat son exécution. Autant en terminer au plus vite. Que ce soit de nos mains ici et maintenant, ou dans le passé du fait de Michael, Anna est condamnée.

Anna doit mourir. Car les ordres sont les ordres, et que nul n'échappe au Destin.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je comme en écho aux paroles de l'homme vertueux.

Un sourire sans joie se glisse sur ses lèvres, et elle me reprend avec une pointe de condescendance :

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas vraiment. Tu ne connais pas ce sentiment.

Je le suis, pourtant : _désolé_. Ou du moins... je crois l'être. Certainement pas au sens humain du terme, mais j'ai vraiment tenté de défendre Anna, de lui éviter l'exécution. Voir mes frères et sœurs s'égarer et en périr n'est jamais plaisant. Et si nous avons été incapables de par notre nature de verser des larmes ni pour Siosp, ni pour Camael, le sort d'Anna m'affecte bien plus que ces lointaines exécutions. Anna a été une constante et un modèle depuis ma création. Elle faisait partie de l'ordre des choses.

La tristesse de voir disparaître ce qui fut et ne reviendra jamais... Souhaiter que les circonstances et les ordres soient différents... N'est-ce pas là ce que signifie être _désolé_?

Pense-t-elle que l’exécuter est facile pour moi ? C'est sans doute la chose la plus difficile à faire qu'on m'ait ordonnée de toute mon existence. Tellement, tellement plus que de supprimer froidement des centaines d'Humains innocents.

\- Malgré tout, nous avons un passé... dis-je avec hésitation.

Je ne peux lui parler de mes doutes. Des ordres incompréhensibles du Paradis. Du sort tragique de Dean Winchester. Du fait que je commence à comprendre certaines choses qu'elle m'a confiées jadis.

Comment lui expliquer ?

\- C'est juste que...

\- … les ordres sont les ordres, je _sais_ , me coupe-t-elle sèchement. Faites cela vite.

Ma Grâce se contracte douloureusement et je serre les poings. Je me sens vide et abattu. Il me faut anéantir le seul être qui pourrait comprendre et m'expliquer les changements qui se sont produits en moi dernièrement.

Je m'apprête à prononcer un dernier mot en guise d'adieu, lorsque soudain apparaissent derrière Anna et les Winchester quatre démons – les traits visqueux et difformes de leurs visages recouvrent ceux des Humains qu'ils possèdent, comme des masques vivants. Le ventre ensanglanté, Ruby se trouve parmi eux, vacillant sur ses jambes. L'air de la grange se trouve aussitôt infesté d'une suffocante odeur de soufre. L'un d'entre eux ordonne d'une voix traînante :

\- Ne touchez pas un seul cheveu de cette pauvre fille.

Je me crispe et déploie mes ailes immatérielles dans mon dos. Du coin de l’œil, je vois Uriel en faire autant tandis que son aura menaçante se charge de puissance. Il s'avance d'un pas lourd vers les ennemis – dont Ruby qui s'empresse de se mettre à l'abri – avec un calme apparent que je lui connais bien. Celui qu'il montre avant une bataille. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'intérieurement, il bout d'impatience, de soif de violence.

\- Comment oses-tu venir dans cette pièce, espèce d'immondice putréfiée...

Le démon s'approche – c'est, de toute évidence, l'instigateur de cette opération – sans montrer la moindre once de frayeur. Est-ce de l'inconscience, de l'arrogance, ou l'assurance d'être protégé par une arme ? Peut-être celle que je traque depuis la mort d'Ephra...

\- Des insultes ! articule-t-il en plissant les yeux. Voilà qui est blessant... espèce de _connard de bigot fanatique_.

Démarrer une bataille ici et maintenant nous ferait perdre un temps précieux et risquerait non seulement d'offrir l'opportunité à Anna de nous échapper une fois de plus, mais compromettrait la sécurité des vaisseaux parfaits promis à Michael et Lucifer. Notre mission est d'exécuter Anna, et non pas de nous disperser en combattant de vulgaires démons. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour cela.

\- Faites demi-tour et partez tout de suite, j'ordonne d'une voix tendue.

Nullement impressionné par ma menace, le démon rétorque :

\- Bien sûr ! Donnez-nous juste la fille. On s'assurera qu'elle soit bien punie comme il faut, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d’œil appuyé.

Il semblerait que notre retrait de deux millénaires au Paradis ait suffi à effacer quelque peu la crainte que nous inspirions aux démons autrefois. Ou est-ce l'imminence de l'Apocalypse et la possession de leur mystérieuse arme qui les rend si insolents ?

Avec la guerre que nous nous livrons sans merci depuis des semaines, aucun démon ne peut ignorer notre puissance. Les sceaux ont beau avoir été brisés les uns après les autres – quarante cinq déjà – des dizaines de milliers de démons ont également péri dans le processus.

Trois démons contre deux Anges – dont Uriel, le guerrier le plus impitoyable de toutes les divisions. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ce n'est qu'une provocation ridicule. Insultante.

Je sens la colère embraser ma Grâce, et j'articule d'une voix grave :

\- Vous savez qui nous sommes et ce que nous ferons. Je ne le répéterai pas. Partez maintenant, ou nous vous réduirons en poussière.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre le risque, réplique le démon d'un ton irrespectueux.

Est-ce notre incapacité – _mon_ incapacité – à protéger les sceaux qui laisse croire aux démons qu'ils peuvent nous insulter sans en subir les conséquences ? Une rage froide s'empare de moi. Jusqu'à quel point vais-je encore être humilié ? Après la hiérarchie, mes subordonnés, et même Dean Winchester... vais-je permettre à de vulgaires démons de me regarder de haut ?

Je vais leur inculquer le _respect_.

Tout se déroule alors très vite. Uriel est le premier à attaquer, se chargeant de deux démons tandis que mon poing s'écrase avec violence sur le visage de leur meneur, encore et encore. Une fois l'ennemi étourdi, j'abats ma paume sur son front, propulsant en une onde purificatrice ma Grâce dans le corps qu'il occupe.

Mais au lieu de voir ce corps brûler de l'intérieur en exorcisant la souillure... absolument rien ne se produit. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction.

Pourquoi l'énergie angélique de ma Grâce ne lui fait-elle aucun effet ?

\- Désolé, gamin, jubile le démon qui n'a nullement l'air surpris. Cours donc voir papa !

Profitant de ma surprise, il se dégage de ma poigne et me propulse au sol en un coup de poing bien trop puissant pour être l’œuvre d'un démon ordinaire.

Et alors que le démon vient se placer à califourchon sur moi, l'ensemble de me Grâce résonne de douleur, paralysée par la violence inouïe du coup que j'ai reçu. Je n'avais pas reçu pareil choc depuis mon combat désastreux contre Camael. La main de l'ennemi enserre vicieusement mon cou, et une terreur engourdie s'insinue en moi alors qu'il vocifère une formule...

\- _Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna_....

Ma vue se brouille, effaçant peu à peu ce visage visqueux qui me surplombe. Je sens ma Grâce se détacher lentement des connexions dans le cerveau me permettant de piloter ce corps, me paralysant efficacement. Tandis que ma vision comme mon ouïe s'estompent tout à fait, me laissant dans le noir et le silence, je perçois une force vile et glaciale se glisser en écartant ma Grâce, la poussant et la tordant pour extirper l'âme de Jimmy de ma protection. Je ressens sa terreur et sa douleur lorsque la force visqueuse s'enroule autour de lui sans que je puisse le protéger.

Que cherche-t-il à faire avec Jimmy ? Jimmy Novak est sous ma responsabilité. Il m'a fait confiance en me livrant son corps et son âme, je ne peux laisser le premier démon venu le...

La panique s'empare de moi lorsque je comprends l'objectif de mon ennemi.

Il ne cherche pas à m'atteindre _moi_ , mais à saisir l'âme de mon vaisseau afin de la déformer et l'avilir. Si Jimmy devient un démon, son corps me sera inhabitable. Souillé à jamais.

Non... _NON_!

Mais ma Grâce ne répond plus à ma volonté. Je ne peux que sentir la noirceur tenter de se frayer un chemin au sein de l'âme pure et brillante de Jimmy, de cet Humain pieux et doux.

Soudain, la noirceur glaciale qui m'environne se retire sans achever son travail, me laissant envelopper à nouveau mon énergie autour de l'âme terrifiée mais intacte de Jimmy. Je récupère les sensations de mon corps d'emprunt, ma vision s'éclaircissant pour me dévoiler le plafond de la grange, et le son retrouve toute sa précision.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean... je suis _tellement_ déçu. Tu étais tellement prometteur !

Le sol est froid et dur contre mon dos et l'arrière de mon crâne, et je parviens à peine à remuer les doigts, ma Grâce figée commençant tout juste à se fluidifier. Je vois du coin de l’œil le démon s'en prendre à Sam et Dean, et je serre les dents en concentrant toute mon énergie dans les muscles de mon vaisseau. Je suis le Gardien de l'homme vertueux, chargé de veiller sur les réceptacles ultimes des Archanges... il est de mon devoir de les protéger !

Je parviens à me redresser sur les coudes en concentrant tous mes efforts, uniquement pour voir Anna se jeter sur Uriel et arracher sa Grâce enfermée dans la fiole pendant à son cou.

J'ouvre de grands yeux en sentant cette énergie portant les échos des temps anciens s'élever, resplendissante et lumineuse, puis s'infiltrer dans le corps humain de ma sœur par sa bouche, tout comme je l'ai vue tant de fois posséder des Humains pour nos missions au cours des âges. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Une fois absorbée toute la Grâce, son corps se met à rayonner, comme si le fait de fusionner à nouveau avec son esprit sain produisait une réaction violente. Anna tombe à genoux, visiblement en souffrance.

\- Fermez vos yeux ! dit-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal. _Fermez vos yeux_!

Même le démon cesse de torturer Sam et Dean et tourne les yeux vers elle alors que la lumière déborde littéralement de son corps.

\- FERMEZ VOS YEUX !

Sa tête se renverse en arrière et j'observe, muet de stupeur, sa forme originelle jaillir de ce corps de chair et de sang. Son véritable visage se matérialise par-dessus celui de la jeune femme, dessinant ses trois yeux verts qui me rappellent un passé pourtant pas si lointain, mais tellement inaccessible à présent. Puis ses larges et puissantes ailes surgissent de son dos en dégageant une lumière qui suffirait à aveugler Jimmy si ma Grâce ne guérissait pas constamment ses orbites avant qu'elles ne prennent feu.

Ma chère sœur, mon Général, dans toute sa puissance d'autrefois... Elle qui n'est aujourd'hui plus rien, coupée du Paradis et de l'amour du Seigneur.

Son énergie balaye les environs avec force, chassant le démon au passage. Et tout redevient sombre.

Anna a disparu.

Ma Grâce a retrouvé toute sa fluidité et son autonomie, et je me relève en échangeant un regard avec mon frère dont la détresse est évidente. Oh, je le savais. J'avais anticipé cette tournure des événements. Ou du moins je le craignais fort, depuis qu'Uriel s'est confié à moi. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que rien ne dévie le Destin de sa course. S'il est écrit qu'Anna doit mourir de la main de Michael dans le passé, il en sera ainsi. Quant aux frères Winchester, à première vue, ils semblent physiquement indemnes. Dean se baisse pour ramasser la lame tueuse de démons, avant de nous regarder avec un mépris à peine voilé.

\- Alors, vous attendez quoi, les gars ? Allez chercher Anna. Sauf bien sûr si vous avez _peur_.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé, crache Uriel en s'avançant vers l'homme vertueux.

Je le retiens d'une main sur son épaule, impulsant une infime partie de ma Grâce dans son corps pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je ressens le tumulte de son énergie, sa colère réprimée et son impuissance qui le ronge. Même sa respiration est laborieuse. Il est rare qu'Uriel se laisse dominer par sa colère au point de laisser son vaisseau en manifester des signes aussi visibles.

\- Ça m'a l'air terminé, l'eunuque, rétorque Dean avec hauteur.

Je m'empresse de murmurer dans l'esprit saint de mon frère :

 

_**Notre mission est terminée. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.** _

 

Uriel se détend légèrement et déploie ses ailes. Je jette un dernier regard à l'homme vertueux. J'aimerais le remercier. Il s'est attaqué à un démon extrêmement puissant pour me sauver. Sans lui, l'âme innocente de Jimmy serait damnée, et trouver et posséder un nouveau vaisseau m'aurait fait perdre un temps précieux dans cette guerre. Jimmy est un homme bon, il aurait été très regrettable qu'il subisse ce sort affreux.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour des remerciements.

La grange disparaît autour de nous, aussitôt remplacée par la calme luminosité de mon bureau.

\- Putains de démons ! s'emporte aussitôt Uriel. Je l'avais dit, nous aurions dû tuer Sam et sa petite pute démoniaque depuis le début !

Il se retient visiblement de dévaster mon bureau, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

\- C'est exclu, Uriel.

Je m'assieds à mon bureau et croise les mains pensivement.

\- J'avais envisagé cette tournure des événements, j'ajoute avec lassitude.

Uriel se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, repliant finalement ses ailes dans son dos.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu as vu Anna mourir dans le passé. Peut-être était-ce inévitable.

\- C'est une possibilité, oui. Mais j'aurais voulu la tuer de mes propres mains, grogne finalement Uriel à contrecœur en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu désarçonné.

\- Comment peux-tu _souhaiter_ la mort de l'une d'entre nous ? Je sais qu'Anna a commis un grave péché et que les ordres sont les ordres, mais tu ne...

\- Elle n'est plus des nôtres depuis longtemps, Castiel. Elle a trahi la Garnison, elle a trahi le Paradis, et surtout, elle a trahi sa propre nature en lui préférant des larves geignardes et rampantes.

Uriel m'observe fixement en articulant ses mots, comme s'il scrutait mes réactions. Je me contente de plisser les yeux. En ces temps troublés, je n'apprécie guère de voir la cohésion et l'harmonie entre mes frères et sœurs se fissurer, même pour une dissidente comme Anna. Cela va plus loin que cela. J'ai bien vu à quel point le sujet de l'Apocalypse et des Humains divise le Paradis – il n'y a qu'à voir les réactions disproportionnées des Anges du Conseil quant à ma relation avec Dean.

C'est déplaisant et contrariant.

Je préfère donc changer de sujet :

\- Laissons là cela. Libre à toi de mentionner ou non dans ton rapport à la hiérarchie la mort d'Anna dans le passé. Une autre chose me préoccupe, Uriel. Ce démon qui m'a attaqué, il était...

\- Alastair.

J'ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Que dis-tu ?

Uriel hausse les épaules avec une moue déplaisante.

\- Le démon. Son nom est Alastair. L'une des vermines les plus puissantes de l'Enfer.

\- Alastair... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas signalé ? Nous aurions pu le capturer ! Il s'agit du démon qui règne sur l'Enfer et a torturé Dean Winches...

\- Oh bon sang, mais c'est _insupportable_! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche, Castiel ! Dois-je te rappeler que ta situation est grave et qu'au moindre soupçon de _sentiment_ pesant sur toi, tu iras tout droit faire un tour en redressement ? Oublie ton foutu singe imberbe cinq minutes et pense plutôt à tes frères et sœurs ! »

Un claquement furieux d'ailes, et Uriel a disparu, me laissant seul dans mon bureau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant : 
> 
> « Si un démon te fait des propositions indécentes, adresse-moi une prière, et je le réduirai en cendres. »
> 
>  
> 
> Félicitations ! Vous avez maintenant le droit de lire le deuxième one-shot bonus, du point de vue de Ophaniel et Hester ! *explosion de confettis*  
> L'illustration est de moi, mais j'ai eu l'aide de mon frère pour dessiner la main.


	32. Ce que deviennent les anges déchus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui auraient envie de se situer dans les épisodes de la série ou de regarder les scènes en parallèle, ce chapitre correspond à l'épisode 15 de la saison 4.
> 
> Précédemment : Suite à la tentative ratée d'Uriel et Castiel d'exécuter Anna, le Conseil et la Garnison se sont réunis pour discuter de la stratégie à adopter pour arracher la dissidente de la protection des frères Winchester. Castiel s'oppose à l'idée de menacer Dean de tuer Sam, et est jeté en isolement et destitué temporairement de son poste car soupçonné de sentiments. Uriel a récupéré le commandement, mais quand il amène à nouveau Castiel pour tuer Anna, celle-ci parvient à récupérer sa Grâce et à s'enfuir.

Fragiles lueurs orangées, les flammèches vacillent et palpitent dans leurs réceptacles de verre. D'un rouge sombre, la cire s'y liquéfie jusqu'à noyer ces éclats éphémères de lumière, l'un après l'autre. Dans le silence qui résonne dans l'église du Saint Rosaire, je détache mes yeux des bougies mourantes pour les lever vers le tableau qui se dresse derrière elles. Je ne peux refréner un froncement de sourcils en détaillant cette représentation de Jésus crucifié, entouré d'Anges tels que les Humains se les représentent. Malgré ses qualités artistiques et son lyrisme, il m'est difficile d'apprécier une œuvre à ce point erronée.

Durant ses longues heures d'agonie, jamais Camael n'a porté sur son visage une expression si sereine. Les croix utilisées par les Romains n'étaient pas si élevées et les clous étaient plantés dans les poignets et non les mains dont les os sont trop fragiles pour soutenir le poids. De plus, le corps humain de mon frère ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela. Mais il est vrai que deux millénaires représentent pour les mortels une période suffisamment longue pour effacer de leur mémoire la réalité des faits.

Je plisse les yeux en scrutant les soi-disant Anges aux ailes blanches, rouges et bleues qui recueillent le sang des plaies dans des coupes en or. Je trouve cela offensant. Nous avons certes regardé sans intervenir notre frère déchu mourir sous nos yeux – les ordres sont les ordres – mais en aucun cas nous n'aurions eu le mauvais goût de récupérer ses fluides organiques. Pourquoi aurions-nous fait cela ? Les Humains ont parfois une vision de nous qui me laisse perplexe.

Jamais les ordres n'avaient mené mes pas dans un lieu de culte réel – et non un Paradis d'Humain pieux – alors que je suis en possession d'un réceptacle. J'avais toujours observé ces constructions de haut avec la vague satisfaction de voir mon Père et le sacrifice de mon frère honorés, et tiraillé par la déception amère de voir notre message déformé et utilisé à des fins néfastes. Me retrouver à ce niveau si bas, si près du sol parmi les créations de mon Père est aussi émouvant que frustrant. Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais leur expliquer afin de les tirer de leur ignorance, de leurs craintes absurdes et de leurs croyances biaisées...

Je recule d'un pas qui résonne longuement dans l'église, et tourne la tête pour m'apercevoir que Baradiel lui aussi semble absorbé par les créations artistiques des Humains. Nous avons beau fréquenter les lieux quotidiennement depuis presque un mois, sa fascination ne s'émousse pas et il observe toujours chaque détail intensément, avec obstination, comme pour tenter d'en percer le mystère. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon de velours marron, il lève les yeux vers une imposante statue d'Ange aux ailes blanches déployées qui baisse la tête vers lui. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps il dévisage la statue avec ce regard glacial, mais je le vois pincer les lèvres et incliner la tête comme s'il tentait de résoudre une énigme particulièrement complexe.

Tous les Anges dessinés ou sculptés par les Humains depuis l'Apocalypse arborent une apparence humaine à peau blanche et aux ailes semblables à celles d'une colombe, très différentes des nôtres. Est-ce ce que Balthazar souhaitait lorsqu'il a sélectionné les lignées de réceptacles humains ? Ces Anges fictifs sont-ils _bien foutus_ , d'un point de vue strictement humain ? J'ai beau avoir observé les Humains toute ma vie, je suis toujours incapable de cerner le concept de beauté physique, même s'il me semble que la symétrie y joue un rôle important.

En quelques enjambées je rejoins Baradiel qui s'arrache enfin à sa contemplation en posant un regard placide sur moi, ses ailes étroitement repliées dans son dos.

« Aucune présence démoniaque dans tout Baltimore, je murmure tout bas d'un ton monocorde. Sœur Abigail est en sûreté.

Baradiel tourne la tête vers les rangées de bancs vides qui font face à l'autel et où est prostrée en prière la silhouette frêle de la sainte que nous sommes chargés de protéger.

\- Nous devons rester à ses côtés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Castiel.

Je serre les poings de frustration en observant la vieille femme qui murmure des prières depuis plus d'une heure. Nous agissons sous ordre d'Uriel qui assure toujours le commandement tant que la commission ne m'aura pas jugé digne de reprendre mes fonctions. Depuis presque un mois que cette situation dure, Uriel a démantelé toute ma stratégie de guerre et de protection des sceaux, annulant la rotation aléatoire et l'attribution des sceaux aux soldats. Je désapprouve fortement sa méthode, même si elle est plus conventionnelle et approuvée par la hiérarchie. Délaisser des sceaux pour en protéger d'autres n'est pas une bonne tactique. De toute évidence, les démons savent que nous protégeons Sœur Abigail, et ils ne se risqueront pas à braver deux Soldats de Dieu alors que d'autres sceaux sont laissés sans défense, à leur merci.

\- Uriel est un excellent soldat, dis-je à voix basse, mais pas un bon tacticien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Il n'y a que trois véritables saints en vie dans le monde actuellement, et aucun d'eux ne cédera à la tentation sans adresser au Ciel de nombreuses prières qui nous alerterons avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Ce sceau-là n'est pas menacé dans l'immédiat. Utiliser tant de soldats pour suivre des saints à longueur de jour et de nuit est un gâchis de temps et de ressources.

\- Tu sous-estimes Uriel.

\- Quelle que soit la tentation que les démons soumettent à Sœur Abigail, jamais elle n'y succombera. Jamais elle ne vendra son âme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors quoi ?

Baradiel hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux comme pour observer l'architecture aux murs et colonnes d'un rose pâle, les fresques et statues représentant Jésus et des Anges partout. J'ouvre la bouche pour exiger une réponse, mais la referme lorsque la sainte achève sa prière en se signant avec gravité, puis se relève sur ses genoux tremblants qui émettent un craquement sonore. Courbée en deux, la vieille femme se dirige vers la sortie, et nous la suivons aussitôt comme nous le faisons depuis qu'Uriel nous l'a ordonné un mois plus tôt. Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre auprès de Dean pour assurer mes fonctions de Gardien qui ont été suspendues, ni mettre de l'ordre dans mon bureau ou donner des conseils de gestion et de commandement à Uriel. Tout ceci est une perte de temps. Comment peut-on espérer de nous que nous stoppions l'Apocalypse ou du moins la repoussions, si les rênes de la Garnison ne cessent de changer de mains ? Anna, puis moi, et maintenant Uriel... C'est ridicule.

L'intérêt et la compassion que je porte pour l'homme vertueux de par sa nature exceptionnelle et la force de son âme, ainsi que le lien qui m'unit à lui par la marque de ma Grâce sur son âme, rien de tout cela ne m'empêche d'exécuter ma mission comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'ai déjà prouvé par le passé que je sais faire la part des choses, et ce n'est pas la première fois que le sort d'Humains me marque plus que d'ordinaire. Je l'ai prouvé, et je le prouverai encore.

Je suis avant tout un Ange du Seigneur.

À la lumière artificielle de l'église du Saint Rosaire se succède celle vive et pâle du jour. Un ciel bleu strié de nuages blancs surplombe Baltimore. Sœur Abigail frissonne sous le vent d'hiver chargé d'iode, et enveloppe sa frêle silhouette d'un manteau chaud et épais. Contournant les voitures garées devant la façade de pierres claires de l'église, nous traversons la rue désertée pour la suivre à distance respectable. Je sais déjà où elle se rend. Comme chaque jour, elle va se promener dans le parc Patterson, puis participer à des œuvres de charité avant de rentrer chez elle boire du thé et lire des psaumes.

\- Nous ferions mieux de traquer Alastair, dis-je d'une voix morne. Il saurait nous indiquer où trouver l'arme qui a tué nos frères et sœurs, ce qui nous replacerait en position de force dans la guerre.

Baradiel me glisse un regard en coin, et après quelques millénaires à le côtoyer, je pense le connaître suffisamment pour deviner qu'il a quelque chose en tête et qu'il ne sait comment me l'annoncer.

\- Alastair ne sera pas si facile à capturer, dit-il avec précaution. Ce n'est pas un démon ordinaire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Lors de notre affrontement, avant la fuite d'Anna, j'ai tenté de l'exorciser comme je l'aurais fait sans difficulté pour tout autre démon, et...

\- … et cela n'a eu aucun effet, achève-t-il pour moi sans sourciller. Abattre Alastair nécessiterait une puissance supérieure, presque du niveau d'un Archange.

\- Alastair est-il l'un des premiers démons créés par Lucifer, comme Lilith ?

\- Pas exactement.

Je fronce les sourcils en observant Baradiel du coin de l’œil. Son regard de feu et de lave est rivé sur la silhouette frêle et voûtée de Sœur Abigail qui marche sous l'ombre fantomatique des arbres dépouillés de leur feuillage. Le parc Patterson se profile à l'horizon, tout au bout de la rue paisible et désertée, où la sainte se promène toujours une heure ou deux.

\- Alastair était...

C'est la première fois que je vois Baradiel démontrer des signes d'hésitation et d'embarras.

\- … un Ange de la division des roches, achève-t-il en un souffle distant. L'un de mes frères d'arme. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont choisi de rejoindre Lucifer lors de l'Apocalypse. Et... j'avais failli le rejoindre.

Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un sourire amer.

\- Ou plus précisément, je le _voulais_ , mais n'ai pas été assez rapide dans ma désertion. Mon Général m'a rattrapé, et en châtiment, m'a fait transférer dans la Garnison. Il en a une si mauvaise opinion qu'il a estimé cela plus sévère qu'un redressement ou une exécution.

Je peux sentir mes plumes se gonfler d'indignation sur toute la surface de mes ailes. Les autres dirigeants de division ne nous ont envoyé Baradiel et Pmox que pour les _châtier_? Jamais la Garnison n'avait reçu pareille insulte, et je la prends de plein fouet.

Est-ce le cas de Rzionr Nrzfm aussi ?

Mais plus que toute autre chose, l'idée que Baradiel, si sage et honorable, ait pu il n'y a pas si longtemps prendre la décision de tourner le dos au Paradis et au Seigneur, c'est...

\- Tu voulais suivre _Lucifer_... ? j'articule d'une voix blanche.

\- Ses arguments se défendaient, répond-t-il doucement en haussant les épaules. Comme beaucoup d'Anges de ma génération, j'avais un profond respect et une admiration sans bornes pour lui autrefois. Lucifer était le favori de Dieu, tu sais. Plusieurs de mes frères se sont rebellés le jour de l'Apocalypse, et dans le feu de l'action, je les ai suivis. Ce massacre au niveau planétaire, la Création à feu et à sang... tout cela a marqué les esprits et entraîné bien des réactions impulsives. Comme cela fut aussi le cas lors de la mort de Camael.

Le silence retombe entre nous, et ce n'est qu'une fois entourés de toute part par la végétation du parc flétrie par le froid hivernal que je reprends la parole pensivement :

\- Alastair fut l'un des nôtres autrefois, comme l'était Azazel... Je comprends mieux à présent. Cela explique pourquoi je n'ai pu l'exorciser.

Baradiel acquiesce gravement.

\- Les Archanges ont tranché le lien qui liait les rebelles au Paradis, et leurs Grâces se sont vidées de leur essence. Mais contrairement à Anna ou Camael, ils ont évolué au milieu de démons et non d'Humains – rares sont ceux qui y ont survécu, ai-je appris au cours des siècles. Pour les survivants, leur esprit saint et l'écho de leurs Grâces se sont si bien avilis qu'ils ne sont aujourd'hui plus que des monstres de la pire espèce. Des aberrations.

Je plisse les yeux en étudiant ces informations attentivement.

\- Le neutraliser et le capturer sera plus compliqué que je ne l'escomptais, mais c'est nécessaire. Lui seul connaît les réponses à mes questions.

\- Parfois, les réponses se trouvent juste sous nos yeux, Castiel. Mais tu ne peux rien faire : oublies-tu qu'Uriel a défendu que nous quittions nos positions ?

Je serre les poings de frustration.

\- Uriel ne fait que me superviser tant que le Conseil n'a pas statué sur ma capacité à gérer mon rôle de Général et de Gardien. Ils finiront bien par comprendre que je ne suis pas en proie à des _sentiments_ , et me rendront ma juste place. _Je_ suis le Général, et non pas Uriel. Si je savais comment capturer Alastair, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec ses ordres inutiles. Mais je ne sais que faire.

\- Je peux t'aider, Castiel.

\- Comment ?

\- Je connais une ancienne incantation qui permet d'imprimer un piège dans la fabrique de l'espace. Elle a été utilisée lors de la Deuxième Guerre contre les Trente Cavaliers, et lors de la Cinquième Guerre, contre les Titans. Mais il y a un inconvénient : elle requiert l'énergie de plusieurs Anges et demande plusieurs heures à se charger, limitée à un point fixe dans l'espace et le temps. Je connais Alastair, il n'est pas stupide. Il faudrait une distraction ou un appât très efficace pour le garder à l'endroit voulu sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sœur Abigail jette des miettes de pain dans le lac avec un doux sourire, regardant les canards se disputer la nourriture. Ma Grâce frémit de frustration contenue dans mon corps d'emprunt.

\- Un appât... » je murmure pensivement dans le vent froid qui se glisse dans mes cheveux et fait onduler les pans de mon manteau.

Mais où trouver un appât assez efficace pour détourner l'attention d'Alastair pendant des heures ?

 

* * *

 

« Je cherche le service de traitement des rapports de mission.

Assis à son bureau, l'Ange à qui je m'adresse, le front plissé et les yeux rivés sur une pile de dossiers, continue à apposer sa signature sur les feuilles sans même me regarder.

\- Moui. Tout dépend de la circonscription de la division en question, marmonne-t-il distraitement. Et de s'il s'agit d'une mission exécutive ou de fonctionnement, du crédit initial alloué pour...

\- Mission de surveillance des sceaux au sein de la Garnison.

L'Ange ne sourcille pas à mon ton cassant, et indique d'un vague geste de main une direction.

\- Bureau 9274G, 453ème colonne, rang R-16. »

Je tourne la tête en suivant du regard ce que pointe son doigt. Le bureau de l’Administration est infini. Ou du moins, je le crois. Je n'en ai jamais vu le bout. À perte de vue s'alignent des rangées et colonnes numérotées de bureaux blancs encadrés de minces parois translucides. Chaque box abrite un Ange en costume noir et cravate bien ajustée, et chacun trie et classe de la paperasse dans un silence rigide, la tête baissée. Un bruissement constant de feuilles déplacées rampe dans cet espace froid et parfaitement régulier. De ce que j'en sais, mis à part pour investir leur vaisseau humain récemment auprès de Balthazar, aucun des Anges de l'Administration n'a quitté ces lieux depuis la création du Paradis.

Ils ont encore changé le bureau d'emplacement. L'Administration est régie par des règles que nul ne comprend – pas même les chefs de division – et qui ne cessent de changer de jour en jour, parfois même d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne remercie pas l'Ange qui m'a déjà oublié et grommelle sur son retard dans la validation des décrets, et déploie mes ailes. En un battement feutré, je rejoins le bureau approprié, et dépose mon rapport sur la pile branlante qui encombre le bureau de l'Ange comptable désigné pour gérer les affaires de la Garnison. Celui-ci me jette un regard las et absent.

Je ne m'attarde pas en ces lieux dont la pâleur dénuée de vie me met mal à l'aise, et m'empresse de m'envoler à nouveau pour émerger dans le couloir, bien décidé à braver les consignes absurdes d'Uriel et aller lui exposer directement mon point de vue dans son bureau – _mon_ bureau qu'il a investi. Depuis presque deux mois qu'il a hérité de la régence de la Garnison, je n'ai pas pu voir Uriel une seule fois. Je jurerais qu'il évite ma présence à tout prix.

Deux mois. Deux mois ridicules à observer jour et nuit Sœur Abigail et sa routine paisible en compagnie de Baradiel. Deux mois à subir l'humiliation de ces soupçons à mon égard qui n'ont toujours pas été levés. Deux mois à entendre les voix de mes frères et sœurs annoncer la destruction de nouveaux sceaux – cinquante deux en tout à présent. Deux mois à réprimer ma frustration. Deux mois sans voir Dean Winchester.

Je tends la main vers la porte de mon ancien bureau, mais m'interromps en remarquant l'agitation qui règne dans le couloir. Ou plus précisément, la panique feutrée qui semble s'être emparée des Faucheurs. J'ignore si eux aussi ont reçu la même directive que nous, mais ils arborent tous une apparence humaine. Ils sont en revanche dépourvus d'ailes et dégagent une aura pâle et terne. J'abaisse la main en posant les yeux sur un petit groupe qui échange des paroles précipitées à voix basse.

« Ronald n'est pas venu apporter son lot d'âmes depuis plus d'une semaine ! Je vous le dis, il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Peut-être a-t-il du mal à convaincre une âme de le suivre ? Ça m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des difficultés à persuader certains réfractaires, dont un en particulier...

\- Tessa, tu sais bien que Ronald a toujours effectué sa livraison quotidienne avec une ponctualité exemplaire. Il nous l'aurait signalé, s'il rencontrait des difficultés de cet ordre.

La dénommée Tessa – une brune aux yeux d'un marron incertain – pince les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien rendons-nous sur place pour découvrir ce dont il s'agit. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, Luke !

\- Et nous mettre en danger ? s'exclame ledit Luke avec humeur. Prendre le risque d'accumuler du retard dans nos commandes ? Le Destin compte sur nous, et le moindre retard peut entraîner une réaction en chaîne catastrophique !

\- Pourquoi ne pas contacter le boss ? lance un troisième Faucheur en croisant les bras.

\- La Mort n'a pas que ça à faire, Davy ! Nous n'avons pas à le déranger pour des affaires aussi triviales ! le tance Tessa d'un air autoritaire.

\- Mais alors que faire ?

Tessa lève le menton avec un air de défi.

\- Je vais prendre la relève sur son secteur.

\- Non ! siffle Davy entre ses dents. C'est dangereux, et nous ne sommes pas des soldats célestes, nous ! Cela ne relève pas de notre juridiction !

\- Expliquez-moi ce dont il s'agit, j'ordonne en m'avançant au beau milieu de leur groupe.

Tous se taisent aussitôt en échangeant des regards stupéfaits, comme si le fait qu'un Ange leur adresse la parole était inédit – à la réflexion, c'est peut-être bien le cas, en effet. C'est finalement Tessa qui me dévisage avec une vague méfiance mêlée de curiosité :

\- Un Faucheur a disparu dans la ville qui lui est attribuée : Greybull, dans le Wyoming. Nous craignons qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Ronald...

\- _Ronald_? je répète en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

Sont-ils comme Hcnbr qui préfère se faire nommer par le nom de son réceptacle ?

Tessa crispe la mâchoire d'un air exaspéré.

\- _Oui_. Les Faucheurs n'ont jamais eu de nom, alors pour des raisons évidentes de commodité, nous nous en sommes attribués quelques uns de notre propre initiative. J'en ai plus d'une dizaine, pour ma part, même si je préfère _Tessa_. Bon, vous allez nous aider, oui ou non ? »

Je me désintéresse de la question des noms des Faucheurs, et analyse l'information. La disparition d'un Faucheur est un signe que j'attendais depuis que la Garnison est revenue de l'Enfer. L'un des 666 sceaux nécessite le sacrifice rituel de deux Faucheurs au solstice d'hiver.

Il ne peut s'agir que de cela. Mais avant de prévenir Uriel, il me faut m'en assurer et si possible tenter de sauver le sceau par moi-même. Peut-être cela m'attirera-t-il un avis favorable au sein du Conseil.

Je déploie immédiatement mes ailes sans répondre aux Faucheurs. Le couloir éclatant de lumière blanche s'efface pour laisser place à une matinée froide dans une rue déserte. La neige repoussée contre les murs est piétinée et salie, mais pure encore est celle qui nappe le capot des voitures garées et les toits des maisons. Les rayons froids de l'aube caressent la petite ville d'apparence paisible. Trop paisible.

De la vapeur s'échappe en volutes blanches de ma bouche alors que j'expire en concentrant tous mes sens, laissant ma Grâce résonner avec la Terre et l'air. Les limites s'effacent tandis que mes ailes s'étendent au maximum de leur envergure dans mon dos. Je ressens la puissance du flot du fleuve Bighorn dont l'eau glacée s'écoule en bravant le froid qui tente de la geler. Je ressens chacune des formes de vie et l'énergie qu'elles dégagent. 1847 âmes, et une infinité d'animaux et d'insectes engourdis par l'hiver.

Nulle présence d'un Faucheur. Absolument aucune. Mais une puanteur diffuse de soufre imbibe une partie restreinte de la ville, et je peux sentir une zone que ma Grâce ne peut sonder. Elle forme comme un trou noir dans ma perception. En un battement d'ailes, je m'y rends et tombe en arrête devant un bâtiment – un funérarium, semble-t-il – entièrement recouvert de sigles partiellement en enochian qui luisent avec force. J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'inscriptions auparavant. C'était en Enfer.

Ce bâtiment a été scellé contre les Anges par les démons. Transposé dans la réalité alternative éphémère, et invisible aux yeux de tous, je ne tente pas même d'approcher. J'ai beau me tenir à plusieurs mètres des sigles, je peux déjà sentir leur action tenter de repousser ma Grâce. Approcher de trop près me causerait une souffrance vive et pourrait sans doute me blesser.

Je me raidis en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et deux démons en sortir, leur existence surgissant soudain dans mon rayon de perception qui s'étend à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je m'empresse de contenir toute mon énergie céleste dans mon corps d'emprunt, l'enroulant étroitement autour de l'âme de Jimmy, me faisant aussi discret que possible.

« On est tous sur le coup, mais les Faucheurs se méfient, Alastair... On les traque dans plusieurs villes, mais ils nous glissent tous entre les doigts maintenant qu'ils sont prévenus !

Je tourne vivement les yeux vers le deuxième démon, reconnaissant Alastair. Le Roi de l'Enfer, tortionnaire de Dean et celui qui me permettra de faire cesser les morts au sein de la Garnison et peut-être même de stopper l'Apocalypse. Il possède un homme corpulent et relativement âgé aux cheveux blanchis, et un rictus déforme les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Patience... Je connais les Faucheurs : ils ne supportent pas que l'ordre naturel des choses ne soit pas respecté, et ne laisseront pas cette ville échapper plus longtemps à la Mort. Ils nous livreront bientôt un remplaçant sur un plateau d'argent. »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Une idée qui croît dans mon esprit saint depuis un mois – depuis ma discussion avec Baradiel – balaye toutes mes intentions de sauver le sceau ou de prévenir Uriel. Ce n'est qu'un sceau parmi d'autres – comme ceux qu'Uriel a laissé se briser depuis qu'il a pris le commandement. Alastair est celui qui dirige les troupes de l'Enfer, tue nos frères et sœurs, il est le cerveau de l'Apocalypse depuis que Dean a tué Azazel. Sa capture est prioritaire sur la protection d'un sceau.

Uriel ne serait pas d'accord. Mais sa régence est provisoire : _JE_ suis le Général, et je vais prouver à la hiérarchie que mes stratégies sont plus efficaces, que je suis digne de mon poste et nullement dominé par des _sentiments_.

Car j'y ai longuement réfléchi au cours de ces dernières semaines. Je sais _exactement_ ce qui pourrait retenir Alastair dans un lieu précis et le divertir assez longtemps pour qu'il ne voie pas le piège se refermer sur lui.

Dean Winchester sera mon appât.

Avec un battement d'ailes, je parcours en une fraction de seconde la distance qui sépare le Wyoming du Maryland. Je surgis dans la réalité physique, au beau milieu de l'église du Saint Rosaire de Baltimore, juste devant Baradiel qui hausse un sourcil en m'apercevant. Une exclamation étouffée retentit derrière moi, et je tourne juste assez la tête pour apercevoir du coin de l’œil Sœur Abigail se signer frénétiquement en murmurant une prière.

« Il t'en a fallu, du temps, pour remettre notre rapport, déclare Baradiel d'une voix calme. Sœur Abigail a remarqué que je la regardais depuis une heure et est venue prier avec moi.

\- Oh, doux Jésus... vous.. vous êtes apparu de nulle part... qui êtes-vous ? souffle la vieille femme, son visage ridé empli d'anxiété.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous lui effacer la mémoire... suggère pensivement mon grand frère en la dévisageant sans ciller.

\- Non. Nous devons délaisser cette mission. J'ai localisé Alastair. Souhaites-tu toujours m'aider ?

Baradiel fronce les sourcils et s'approche d'un pas, nos nez se frôlant presque.

\- Serais-tu en train de proposer une insurrection ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de désobéissance, j'articule en serrant les poings. Les rumeurs qui pèsent sur moi ont beau m'avoir destitué, je n'en suis pas moins le Général de la Garnison. Ta loyauté va-t-elle à Uriel ou à moi ?

Baradiel met plusieurs secondes à répondre, durant lesquelles la sainte nous regarde tour à tour avec un effarement palpable.

\- Je t'aiderai, souffle-t-il finalement en détournant les yeux. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre Alastair hors d'état de nuire. Il s'est trop avili parmi les démons pour que je puisse encore le considérer comme mon frère.

J'acquiesce gravement et ajoute :

\- Pourras-tu dresser le piège avant le solstice d'hiver ?

\- Seulement si nous sommes au moins trois à combiner nos Grâces. Plus on est nombreux, plus les incantations sont efficaces.

\- Levanael ne refusera pas de se joindre à nous. Elle a ma plus entière confiance. Le temps presse, partons.

\- Que fait-on de Sœur Abigail ?

Nous tournons tous les deux les yeux vers l'Humaine dont une main crispée sur son crucifix en pendentif la retient visiblement de perdre connaissance. Sœur Abigail est une véritable sainte à l'âme pure. Elle ne succombera jamais à la tentation d'un démon. Mais par sûreté...

\- Nous sommes des Anges du Seigneur, j'annonce d'une voix rauque en me tournant vers elle. La pureté de ta dévotion rend ton âme précieuse pour le Paradis. Si un démon te fait des propositions indécentes, adresse-moi une prière, et je le réduirai en cendres. Mon nom est Castiel. »

Afin de donner plus d'impact à mon discours, je laisse mon énergie emplir la ville et s'élever dans le ciel, y amassant des nuages noirs qui vomissent aussitôt un puissant éclair qui illumine l'église. L'ombre de nos ailes qui se déploient semble produire une forte impression sur la sainte, qui bien heureusement se trouve seule dans l'église. Elle tombe à genoux avec une expression extatique d'adoration qui illumine son visage marqué par les années.

En un battement d'ailes, nous disparaissons.

Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je déserte une mission qui m'a été confiée. Mais je n'en éprouve aucune honte. C'est pour la bonne cause, et Uriel n'est pas mon Père ni même un supérieur hiérarchique.

 

* * *

 

Invisible, je replie nerveusement mes ailes dans mon dos en jetant un regard aux alentours. La brasserie où je viens d'atterrir et où sont assis face à face les frères Winchester est calme et quasiment déserte. Une serveuse dépose un burger dans une assiette devant l'aîné, tandis que le cadet fronce les sourcils en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable.

« Toujours rien ? demande Dean en mordant dans sa nourriture.

Je m'approche à pas lents alors que Sam secoue la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Des cambriolages, un braquage de banque, des règlements de compte familiaux et une fugue d'adolescente. Rien de notre ressort en tout cas...

Je m'arrête juste devant la table en hésitant un moment. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est rigoureusement interdit sans une autorisation préalable.

Dean pousse un soupir exaspéré.

\- On n'a rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis cette foutue sirène, grommelle-t-il la bouche pleine. J'en ai un peu marre de te regarder surfer sur le net toute la journée. J'ai besoin d'action, moi.

Sam hausse un sourcil en continuant de parcourir quelques articles sur son écran.

\- Ouais, parce qu'on s'en est super bien tirés avec cette histoire de sirène, articule Sam avec un sarcasme qui ne m'échappe pas. Sans Bobby, tu n'aurais pas hésité à me trancher la gorge.

Avec une colère à peine contenue, Dean repose son burger en avalant sa bouchée, puis pointe son petit frère du doigt.

\- T'étais bien motivé pour te débarrasser de moi aussi, si je me souviens bien.

De quoi parlent-ils ?

Je fronce les sourcils. De toute évidence, ces deux derniers mois monotones à suivre pas à pas une vieille femme ont été riches en événements pour les frères Winchester.

\- On ne pourrait pas arrêter d'en parler ? Pense à ce que Bobby a dit avant de repartir ! On doit repartir d'un bon pied !

\- Facile à dire pour toi, ricane l'aîné avec un sourire sans joie. Tu n'as pas été déçu et trahi pour la énième fois par ton frère, toi. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Jamais.

\- Bien sûr, articule Sam en plissant les yeux. Tu ne veux pas aussi qu'on reparle du fait que ta sirène était un _mec_?

\- Ok, grimace Dean en amorçant un geste pour se lever. Tu viens de me couper l'appétit.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour tendre les bras et frôler du bout des doigts leur front à tous les deux, implantant directement une illusion dans leur esprit. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis les apôtres de Jésus. J'avais presque oublié que c'était si facile.

Sam fronce les sourcils en pensant sincèrement entendre son portable sonner, et il le sort de sa poche en observant le numéro qu'il croit voir s'afficher.

\- C'est Bobby, annonce-t-il à Dean. Allô, Bobby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le regard encore chargé de colère contenue, Dean se lève et contourne la table avant de s'éloigner avec humeur. Je laisse la prise de ma Grâce le relâcher, concentrant mon énergie sur Sam seul, lui faisant imaginer la voix de son père spirituel, piochant dans ses souvenirs pour reconstituer un semblant crédible de conversation.

_« J'ai peut-être une piste de chasse pour vous, les garçons. »_

Je n'aime pas tellement cela. Me cacher, manipuler leurs esprits afin de les pousser à faire ce que j'attends d'eux. Mais je pense connaître assez les Winchester pour savoir qu'ils ne sont pas des Anges et n'obéissent pas aux ordres. Si je tente de les investir de leur plein gré dans mon plan, ils poseront des questions, renâcleront à la tâche, s'indigneront d'être utilisés comme appâts, et me feront perdre un temps précieux dont je ne dispose pas. Dean, tout particulièrement, s'opposera à moi car cela fait partie de sa personnalité, semble-t-il.

Étrange, quand je sais d'après ses souvenirs qu'il a toujours obéi au doigt et à l’œil à John Winchester et Bobby Singer.

\- Je t'écoute.

_« T'as ton ordinateur sous la main ? Regarde un peu ce qu'il se passe dans la ville de Greybull, dans le Wyoming. Un mec s'est pris une balle droit dans le cœur et est encore en vie. »_

\- Attends une seconde, je regarde.

Sam cale son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et tape rapidement sur son clavier.

\- Il a peut-être juste eu beaucoup de chance ? La médecine a fait des progrès, tu sais. Tu penses vraiment que c'est quelque chose de surnaturel ?

_« De la chance ? Un tir de 9mm droit dans le cœur, de la chance ? Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Mon cul, oui ! »_

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Dean s'acharner sur le juke-box cassé, probablement pour y décharger sa frustration.

\- Non non non, tu as raison, c'est vraiment bizarre.

_« Allez voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, ok ? »_

\- Ok, Bobby. Merci !

Je m'apprête à m'envoler alors que Dean revient vers son frère, traversant de plein fouet sans le savoir mon aile droite. Je bats des ailes aussi silencieusement que possible.

Leurs voix s'éteignent alors que je réapparais dans le Wyoming, mais loin en altitude, si bien que la ville paraît dérisoire, s'étendant en longueur et encadrée par le fleuve.

J'ai perdu l'habitude de rester statique dans les airs. Ou du moins, je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté cette sensation dans le corps humain que je n'ai investi que très récemment. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin : nous nous déplaçons si vite dans un réceptacle humain, que planer dans les airs est inutile quand un simple battement d'ailes suffit à nous transporter où nous voulons. De plus, l'instinct profondément ancré dans l'âme de Jimmy Novak s'agite, cherchant une stabilité, le contact du sol et l'assurance de la gravité le clouant au sol sur cette planète.

Le vent siffle avec puissance en faisant claquer mon manteau derrière moi, s'engouffrant sous ma chemise. Ma cravate palpite et danse un moment avant de se projeter sur mon épaule. Des nuages noirs nous environnent et m'englobent par moment, me dissimulant la vue de la ville par moments.

\- Es-tu certain que l'homme vertueux viendra ?

La voix de Baradiel s'est élevée dans le vent, et j'incline très légèrement une aile pour me tourner dans sa direction. Les bras de mon grand frère sont croisés et ses ailes largement étendues. Le brouillard noir et humide qui nous enveloppe incruste des cristaux de glace dans ses vêtements et ses longs cheveux ramenés en chignon. Plusieurs longues mèches châtain foncé s'en échappent et serpentent sur son mince visage aux traits acérés et juvéniles à la fois. Notre aura repousse l'humidité, l'empêchant de tremper et alourdir nos vaisseaux.

\- Je lui ai demandé de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse m'opposer un refus, je réponds simplement.

Sur son véritable visage qui apparaît en transparence, ses trois yeux flamboient comme des braises incandescentes.

\- Le piège va être long à établir, Castiel. Nous devrions nous hâter, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le solstice.

J'acquiesce gravement, et me concentre pour lancer un appel à Levanael. De toute la Garnison, elle est celle à qui je peux faire confiance dans cette mission improvisée. Je sais qu'elle ne me trahira pas, ne préviendra ni Uriel, ni Zachariah. Après tout, elle a de son propre aveu confessé sa loyauté entière envers moi.

 

_**Levanael, j'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins-moi dans les nuages au-dessus de Greybull, sans avertir qui que ce soit.** _

 

J'achève à peine ma pensée qu'un claquement d'ailes feutré se mêle au hurlement du vent, et que ma sœur apparaît face à Baradiel et moi, visiblement confuse. Ses cheveux dansent et tourbillonnent au gré du vent autour de l'ovale doux et pâle de son visage, et sa robe blanche dévoile les courbes féminines de son corps en s'y plaquant étroitement.

\- Cas' ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle penche la tête sur le côté en me scrutant de ses yeux humains d'un bleu profond.

\- Une occasion de capturer le Roi de l'Enfer s'est présentée, mais je sais qu'Uriel ne me laissera pas la saisir. Il risquerait même de demander une autorisation à la hiérarchie pour anéantir Greybull plutôt que d'user de subtilité. J'ai besoin de ta force pour capturer Alastair. Me la prêteras-tu ?

Un tendre sourire effleure ses lèvres pâles, et elle acquiesce sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu sais bien que je serai toujours de ton côté, petit frère.

J'échange un regard avec Baradiel qui déplie les bras avec gravité.

\- Nous devons joindre nos mains et mêler nos Grâces en récitant les incantations enochiannes que je vais vous enseigner. Il nous faudra les répéter inlassablement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réuni assez d'énergie pour englober la ville et refermer le piège sur le démon. Commençons... »

Mes mains se joignent à celles de mon frère et de ma sœur, formant un cercle avec nos bras ainsi qu'avec nos ailes dont les extrémités se frôlent tandis que nous stagnons dans les airs juste au-dessus de la petite ville. Baradiel articule des syllabes rudes et monocordes, sa voix humaine résonnant avec sa voix céleste. Nous l'imitons en fermant les yeux. Nos Grâces rayonnantes se délient en longs filaments de lumière qui se joignent, vibrant d'énergie.

 

* * *

 

L'âme de Jimmy hurle en moi, tout comme celles des hôtes de Baradiel et Levanael. Nos doigts entremêlés ruissellent d'énergie à l'état liquide, et une sphère lumineuse flotte au milieu de nous, enfin prête à l'usage. Une représentation miniature et fantomatique de Greybull s'y dessine au centre du globe qui perd peu à peu en volume, ciblant notre objectif, se refermant inexorablement sur l'ennemi. Mes fréquentes interruptions pour m'assurer du bien-être des frères Winchester et les remettre encore une fois sur la bonne voie en faisant croire à Sam que Bobby avait de nouvelles informations... tout cela a retardé nos incantations, et j'ai bien cru que le piège ne serait jamais prêt à temps. Mais contre toute attente, non seulement il est prêt, mais les frères Winchester ont sauvé le sceau.

Resserrant ma prise sur les mains de mes frères et sœurs, la mâchoire crispée, je baisse les yeux vers la ville loin sous nos pieds, sentant la présence du démon émerger du bâtiment scellé contre les Anges.

« Alastair est à découvert ! Refermons le piège !

La sphère lumineuse se réduit lentement, délaissant le fleuve, le cimetière, les pâtés de maisons, pour se refermer peu à peu près du funérarium où l'âme sans corps de Dean recule face à Alastair. Trop obnubilé par l'homme vertueux, le démon lui parle en s'avançant lentement vers lui, sans remarquer l'énergie qui le cible.

\- Maintenant ! j'ordonne à mes soldats.

Aussitôt, la sphère se crève comme un ballon et vomit un éclair éblouissant qui s'abat sur la ville avec une précision chirurgicale, capturant et téléportant Alastair droit dans la salle d'interrogation que j'ai aménagée sur Terre à son intention.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire de victoire en songeant qu'il est actuellement impuissant et attaché dans le piège à démon que j'ai tracé tout spécialement pour lui.

\- Levanael, tu peux retourner à ta mission initiale. Baradiel, assure-toi qu'Alastair est bien entravé dans le piège. Ne dites rien à Uriel ni à la hiérarchie, je veux leur annoncer moi-même !

Je les entends approuver et obéir, et en un battement d'ailes, j'apparais juste derrière l'âme de Dean restée seule dans la ruelle déserte. Il ne m'a pas vu.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que ce bordel ? souffle-t-il pour lui-même avec une terreur manifeste.

\- Devine.

Je ne m'étais plus senti si léger et joyeux depuis que je l'ai tiré de l'Enfer. Et en tournant la tête vers lui, mes yeux se posent sur son âme mise à nue, telle qu'elle l'était lorsque je la tenais au creux de ma main. Elle flotte dans les airs au centre d'une très vague forme humaine qu'elle conserve, ayant quitté son corps depuis peu. Lumineuse et splendide, puissante et juste, elle resplendit d'une beauté rare chez les Humains. L'âme d'une lignée élue et aimée de Dieu. Et un éclat fluide et bleuté en son centre résonne avec mon être, évident et distinct sans le corps de chair et de sang pour voiler son âme – le fragment de ma Grâce que j'ai apposé sur Dean malgré moi en l'agrippant fort en Enfer.

Dean reste muet de stupeur à me regarder, alors je poursuis, vibrant de joie et de victoire :

\- Ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est que Sam et toi avez sauvé le sceau. Nous avons capturé Alastair.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, confus. Dean ne semble pas partager mon enthousiasme, et n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

\- Dean, c'est une _victoire_ , j'insiste d'une voix rauque.

\- Pas grâce à toi, rétorque-t-il finalement.

Sans son corps pour me dissimuler son âme, ses émotions me sont plus faciles à lire et interpréter. La défiance est claire dans l'agitation de cette masse subtile d'énergie lumineuse, ainsi qu'un certain ressentiment à peine voilé. Comme s'il avait pensé que le Ciel l'avait abandonné. Que _je_ l'avais abandonné.

Comme toujours, Dean Winchester ne réalise pas que ce qu'il ne voit pas est aussi réel, parfois même plus, que ce qu'il perçoit au travers de ses cinq sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Tu étais là pendant tout ce temps ?

Sa voix porte la même note d'accusation indignée qui m'avait fait perdre mes moyens lorsqu'il s'était montré irrespectueux envers moi dans son rêve.

\- Une bonne partie, je réponds en détournant les yeux.

Je ne souhaite pas gâcher cette victoire contre l'Enfer et la hiérarchie avec une nouvelle altercation avec mon protégé. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois, et je voudrais savourer l'instant juste quelques secondes de plus, avant de devoir affronter Alastair pour lui soutirer les informations, et la hiérarchie pour mon initiative spontanée.

\- Eh bien merci pour ton aide avec les tirs de sel ! crache Dean d'une voix dure et chargée de sarcasme.

Je suppose qu'il fait allusion à ce qui s'est sans doute passé dans le funérarium et dont nous n'avons rien su à cause des sigles. Et quand bien même, je ne serais intervenu que si la vie des frères Winchester était réellement menacée, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire étant donné l'absence de Faucheurs fonctionnels.

Je devrais partir à présent, mais je ne parviens pas à m'y résoudre. Je voulais seulement féliciter et remercier Dean, partager ma joie avec lui, et à présent je ressens le besoin de me justifier. Afin que Dean me comprenne et m'accorde un jour sa confiance.

\- Les inscriptions sur le funérarium... Nous ne pouvions pas y pénétrer.

\- C'était anti-anges ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je vous ai recrutés, toi et Sam, à la base ?

L'âme de Dean se teinte d'incrédulité tandis que sa silhouette imprécise hausse les sourcils bien haut.

\- Tu nous as recrutés ? répète-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Admettre que je les ai manipulés ne joue peut-être pas en ma faveur, mais je peux bien lui dévoiler ceci, et cacher le motif premier de sa présence ici. Utiliser Dean comme appât était le seul moyen pour distraire Alastair et permettre sa capture. Je pense avoir suffisamment bien cerné Dean Winchester à présent pour me douter qu'apprendre cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

\- Ce n'était pas votre ami Bobby qui a appelé, Dean. Ce n'est pas Bobby qui a mis Sam au courant pour le sceau.

\- C'était toi ?

Je baisse la tête, me sentant soudain embarrassé face au regard accusateur de Dean. Son âme à nu ne cache nullement sa colère flamboyante et son dégoût. Rompre les incantations pour implanter cette illusion dans l'esprit de Sam afin de remettre les frères Winchester sur la bonne voie avait été risqué, mais nécessaire. Je tentais seulement de les aider, de leur fournir des informations utiles... mais le jugement de l'homme vertueux sur mes actions me feraient presque ressentir de la... honte.

Ce qui est tout à fait irrationnel.

\- Si tu voulais notre aide, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé tout simplement, bordel ?

Voilà qu'à présent l'homme vertueux ne fait plus seulement preuve d'insolence, mais également de mauvaise foi. Je sais fort bien quelle aurait été sa réaction si j'étais apparu dans cette brasserie et lui avais demandé de m'obéir sans poser de questions.

C'est donc avec une pointe d'agacement que je lui réponds :

\- _Parce que_ , quoi que je demande, tu sembles faire exactement le contraire.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et change de sujet – visiblement à court de réplique :

\- Et maintenant ? Les habitants vont se remettre à mourir ?

\- Oui, dis-je sans comprendre où veut-il en venir.

\- Ce sont des gens bien, souffle Dean avec véhémence. Vous pouvez pas faire quelques exceptions ?

Cette naïveté manichéenne que manifeste l'âme de l'homme vertueux ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Est-ce les épreuves qu'il a traversées en Enfer et sa vie de chasseur dressé comme un soldat qui l'ont façonné ainsi ? Je ne peux que supposer que cette tendance à compartimenter le bien et le mal l'aide à mieux appréhender le monde et supporter le poids de son passé.

Sa requête frise l'absurdité. En quoi la bonté de certaines personnes devrait leur épargner la mort ? Tous les Humains meurent un jour pour rejoindre le Paradis ou l'Enfer.

\- Tout a une fin, je déclare calmement.

\- Vous avez bien fait une exception pour moi, insiste-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres en observant la neige presque fondue sur le sol humide. Dean ne se rend pas compte que le Paradis est organisé et structuré en pyramide hiérarchique, en services et divisions, et que les ordres viennent toujours d'en haut. Si j'ai fait une entorse au règlement en prenant cette initiative qui a mené à la capture d'Alastair, en temps normal un simple Ange ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir de décision. Nul ne pourrait décider de faire vivre éternellement des Humains ordinaires sous prétexte qu'ils sont des _gens bien_. Le Destin et l'ordre naturel des choses ne le permettraient pas.

Je tourne la tête vers Dean pensivement. Je l'ai sauvé de l'Enfer, certes, mais avec quarante années de retard, et non seulement il s'y trouvait par ma faute, mais je ne l'en ai tiré que pour lui faire vivre des choses encore plus pénibles.

\- Tu es différent. »

Je l'observe encore quelques secondes en silence avant de m'envoler.

Ma joie est retombée, alourdie par l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attend. Je dois arracher des aveux à Alastair et faire tout mon possible afin de contrer la prophétie.

Épargner l'Apocalypse à la Création. À l'Humanité.

À Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ce cher Castiel ! Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Tu veux un gâteau ? Une tasse de thé, peut-être ? »


	33. De l'art de la torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Suite à son refus de recourir à la menace sur Dean, Castiel a été rétrogradé temporairement et se trouve en probation. Uriel assure le commandement en attendant, et a mené Castiel vers Anna pour l'exécuter, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir après avoir récupéré sa Grâce. Placé en mission avec Baradiel, Castiel repère Alastair qui tente de briser un seau, et parvient à le capturer avec l'aide de Baradiel et Levanael.
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe pendant l'épisode 16 de la saison 4.

Traversant les pores de la peau au bout de mes deux doigts pressés sur le front du démon – de l' _Ange déchu_ – ma Grâce s'infiltre dans ce corps possédé et referme toutes les plaies en une fraction de seconde.

« Trop aimable, susurre Alastair.

Enchaîné sur le triple piège que j'ai conçu et fabriqué pour l'entraver – mêlant enochian, sigles de sel mélangé à de la terre sacrée – le démon me toise avec un rictus narquois sur ses lèvres, les yeux entrouverts avec une insolente nonchalance.

\- Peur de tacher ta jolie cravate avec tout ce sang ? Tu sais, les _vrais_ artistes savent se salir un peu les mains...

Je ne daigne pas répondre à ses provocations et lui éclabousse le visage d'une large giclée d'eau bénite. L'eau ruisselle sur sa peau qui forme aussitôt des cloques en dégageant de la fumée empestant le soufre, et se détache par lambeaux entiers lorsque je continue de verser l'eau directement dessus. Mais la brûlure ne lui arrache qu'un grognement d'inconfort, suivi d'un ricanement méprisant. Je l'interroge depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et il n'a pas une seule fois lâché un cri. Tout au plus grimace-t-il un peu, mais semble s'en distraire plus qu'autre chose. Tous mes efforts sont sans effet, et c'est déjà la cinquième fois que je soigne les dégâts afin de recommencer en espérant trouver l'astuce qui le fera enfin parler.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça, allez... Un peu de convivialité ! Pourquoi pas un peu de musique en fond pour mettre de l'ambiance ? J'aimais beaucoup découper Dean jusqu'à la moelle en chantant, tu sais. Cela met du cœur à l'ouvrage. Pendant trente ans, je l'ai bercé chaque jour avec _Cheek to cheek_. Je commençais à chanter avant même de le toucher, avant même de l'approcher, et il en tremblait déjà. C'était délicieux, de le regarder se demander quel nouveau supplice j'allais lui faire subir. L'éplucher jusqu'à l'os lambeau par lambeau ? Lui planter des lames dans les gencives ? À moins que je ne sois d'humeur pour des gentils sévices sexuels ? Et lorsqu'il s'attendait au pire, je prenais plaisir à discuter sans rien faire, le laissant craindre l'instant où je commencerais enfin. C'est cette petite touche de psychologie et de finesse qui te manque.

Je baisse les yeux sur la table chargée d'instruments de torture en m'efforçant de ne pas réagir à ses provocations. Je sais parfaitement tout ce que Dean a vécu en Enfer, jusqu'au détail le plus sordide. Me mettre en colère serait inutile et contre-productif.

Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà essayé, et une exaspération nauséeuse comprime mes entrailles. Je n'avais pas pensé que le faire avouer serait si ardu. D'ordinaire, les démons ne sont pas difficiles à convaincre. Ils n'ont aucun sens de l'honneur et du devoir, et placent leurs intérêts directs et leur survie avant toute autre chose.

Ce n'est pas le cas d'Alastair. Il semble même y prendre un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé, me narguant et me raillant à chacune de mes tentatives.

Mes doigts saisissent avec précaution le scalpel, ce qui me vaut un long soupir condescendant venant de celui qui est supposé être ma victime – il lève les yeux au plafond en mimant un bâillement.

\- Oh non, non, nonnn... C'est tellement plat et _ordinaire_! Je crois que je vais mourir d'ennui...

L'ignorant de mon mieux, je m'avance d'un pas vers lui et entreprends de découper la peau de son ventre, tranchant dans la chair et remontant lentement jusqu'au thorax en un geste fluide et précis. Aussitôt, un flot de sang noirâtre s'écoule de la plaie béante, vomissant des entrailles visqueuses et sombres qui pendent et glissent au sol avec un bruit spongieux.

\- C'est ça le problème avec vous autres célestes... Vous n'avez _aucune_ imagination. C'est froid, sans âme, sans touche personnelle. De la chirurgie. On sent que vous n'y prenez pas _plaisir_. Vous agiriez exactement de la même manière s'il s'agissait de remplir un formulaire. J'aurais beau vous enseigner tous mes secrets les plus efficaces, vous n'en feriez rien de bien.

Il claque la langue d'un air désapprobateur et baisse les yeux pour observer mes mains glisser sur le scalpel, maculées de sang alors que je plonge le bras sans hésitation pour empoigner son cœur. Le muscle brûlant palpite dans ma main, et je plonge mes yeux dans ceux du démon.

\- Comment vous tuez les Anges ? Où est votre arme ?

Alastair ricane avec un large rictus tordu avant de souffler à deux centimètres de mon visage, un filet de sang sombre glissant sur son menton.

\- C'est si mignon et affligeant à la fois... C'est comme regarder un mioche de deux ans faire des gribouillis avec ses doigts malhabiles sur une toile de maître. Aucune subtilité. Sais-tu que je commence à m'ennuyer ferme, mh ? Rendons les choses un peu plus intéressantes, veux-tu ?

Avec un sourire mauvais, il révulse ses yeux dans leurs orbites, en ne laissant plus que deux globes blancs et vitreux. Et soudain, ils redeviennent normaux, et l'expression faciale comme le corps entier du démon se transforment radicalement. Le regard qu'il pose sur moi vibre d'une terreur viscérale et d'une souffrance aiguë. Une convulsion le saisit et un gros caillot de sang suivi d'un flot écarlate s'écoule de sa bouche – de sa gorge s'arrache le hurlement le plus déchirant qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre de toute mon existence et...

J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant l'atrocité que vient de commettre Alastair. Il utilise l'âme de l'Humain qu'il possède comme bouclier, et s'est replié au fond de son corps en lui laissant éprouver la souffrance dans toute son ampleur. Je retire vivement ma main maculée de sang épais, et abats une fois de plus mes doigts sur son front, le guérissant en un clin d’œil.

Je n'avais pas pris en compte ce paramètre en créant le piège.

Ignorant de mon mieux les sanglots terrifiés de l'Humain qui appelle désespérément à l'aide, réclamant sa femme et ses fils, je m'accroupis et frôle les symboles enochian au sol. Ils s'allument et scintillent sous l'effet de ma Grâce quand j'apporte une légère modification dans les sigles afin de bloquer toute possibilité pour le démon de manipuler l'âme avec laquelle il cohabite. Aussitôt, la voix humaine s'évanouit, remplacée par celle rauque et nasillarde de Alastair :

\- Tu ne veux pas réessayer de m'arracher les dents, angelot ? C'était plutôt amusant tout à l'heure, presque agréable, même. Tu me fais tant de peine que je pourrais faire semblant d'avoir mal si cela te fait plaisir ? Je sais très bien simuler, et ce serait moins embarrassant pour nous deux. Ça te plairait, mh ?

Un claquement énergique d'ailes l'interrompt alors que je nettoyais stoïquement le scalpel, et je tourne la tête vers Uriel qui replie ses ailes dans son dos. Il jette un rapide regard à Alastair.

\- Il a parlé ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais. Suis-moi.

En un bref battement d'ailes, nous réapparaissons dans la pièce adjacente. À travers la lucarne sale de la porte, j'aperçois le démon qui nous gratifie d'un regard ironique. Uriel me fixe avec sérieux, les mains plongées dans les poches.

\- Zachariah n'était pas ravi, mais j'ai rattrapé le coup, Castiel. Tu es en probation, et le moindre écart de ce genre aurait pu te valoir un redressement ou une exécution.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- J'ai prétendu avoir moi-même pris l'initiative de te donner cet ordre. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon inexpérience du poste, et c'est passé. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?

Je serre les poings sans détacher mes yeux d'Alastair.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver nos frères et sœurs, Uriel. Quand Alastair aura parlé, nous saurons enfin quelle arme utilisent les monstres, et nous aurons alors l'avantage pour remporter cette guerre.

Uriel détourne les yeux en crispant la mâchoire, visiblement en proie à une frustration intense. Ses ailes sont agitées de tics nerveux alors qu'il frôle la surface de la table du bout des doigts.

\- Tu as raison. Mais le Conseil pense que nous ne sommes pas de taille à soutirer une confession à Alastair. Ils discutent en ce moment de la possibilité de recruter Dean Winchester pour s'en charger.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers mon frère, le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux.

\- _Quoi_?

Uriel hausse les épaules avec une vague moue vexée.

\- Si nous n'aboutissons à rien d'ici la tombée de la nuit, cette solution sera adoptée. Ils sont en train de valider leur proposition en ce moment même. Si ce qui se dit est correct, ton petit singe serait un maestro de la torture, le meilleur élève qu'Alastair ait eu depuis des millénaires. Il paraîtrait même que l'élève surpasse le maître.

Un frisson glacé dévale le long de mon échine, et je baisse les yeux sur mes mains propres maculées de sang poisseux. En une pulsation de ma Grâce, ma peau est mes vêtements sont à nouveau immaculés.

La sensation de l'âme de Dean au creux de ma paume est encore vive dans mon esprit saint, ainsi que celle de la souillure que j'ai lavée de son énergie pure. Celle du plaisir dans la souffrance d'autrui, premier stade de putréfaction d'une âme.

\- Dean ne peut pas faire cela. Je suis sûr qu'avec quelques efforts, nous parviendrons à trouver la faille dans l'impassibilité d'Alastair, et...

\- C'est assez improbable en quelques heures seulement. La hiérarchie exige des résultats rapides.

\- Quelques heures ? As-tu seulement essayé de les convaincre d'attendre quelques jours ? Ou de chercher une autre solution ?

La lèvre supérieure d'Uriel se recourbe et il renifle avec un mépris nullement dissimulé.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il faut bien que ton homme vertueux nous serve à quelque chose. Il ne nous a attiré que des ennuis depuis que nous l'avons ramassé en Enfer. Mais libre à toi de t'y risquer, si ça te chante. En probation ou non, tu restes le véritable Général, après tout.

J'acquiesce imperceptiblement, déterminé. S'il existe une chance, serait-elle infime, d'épargner ce nouveau tourment à mon protégé, j'aimerais autant la saisir.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Dans le Paradis d'une nouvelle arrivée, Agathe Stanford, décédée...

\- … dans son lit à l'âge de 85 ans, je sais. Elle est née un jeudi.

Uriel acquiesce et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas lent et pesant, son aura dépourvue de son énergie habituelle, et ses ailes ternes et affaissées dans son dos.

\- Je vais tenter de lui arracher des aveux pendant que tu essayes de les convaincre.

\- Merci, Uriel.

D'un battement d'ailes, je quitte cet entrepôt de stockage de viande désaffecté que j'avais sélectionné pour y enfermer Alastair, et quitte la Terre pour le Paradis. Repérer le Paradis humain que je cherche dans l'infinité des âmes qui flottent autour de l'Axis Mundi ne me prend qu'une fraction de seconde.

Je surgis au beau milieu d'un salon coquet et chaleureux dont les larges portes vitrées entrouvertes dévoilent un jardin où tombe une pluie fraîche et entêtée. Le battement de la pluie fait bruisser les herbes, et un courant d'air introduit dans la tiédeur de la maison un parfum de terre humide et d'herbes tranchées.

Plusieurs fauteuils et un canapé recouverts de coussins parme encerclent une table en acajou basse et ronde. Sur la nappe brodée de dentelles qui la recouvre trône, lumineux, un bouquet de mimosa dans un vase. Avec juste à côté un plateau chargé de tasses en porcelaine d'un rose pastel, remplies à ras bord de thé fumant.

Les regards se tournent tous vers moi et un long silence embarrassé s'étire alors que tout le monde me dévisage avec surprise. Je suis surpris par le nombre très réduit d'Anges du Conseil présents. Quatre seulement – Zachariah, Ecanus, Brap et Rgoan. Voilà qui explique pourquoi un Paradis si peu spacieux a été sélectionné pour cette réunion.

Je jette un rapide coup d’œil à l'âme d'Agathe. Assise dans un fauteuil sous une couverture d'apparence moelleuse, la vieille femme sirote une tasse de thé sans réaliser la présence d'intrus dans son souvenir. Elle sourit avec sérénité en caressant le chat illusoire sur ses genoux tout aussi illusoires. Une douce mélodie de musique avec des saxophones et du piano flotte dans l'air.

\- Castiel ?

Je baisse les yeux sur Ecanus qui, confortablement enfoncé dans un fauteuil avec les jambes croisées, replace délicatement sa tasse de thé dans la coupelle assortie qu'il tient à la main. Son visage fin au menton ombragé d'un début de barbe noire est levé vers moi avec une vague confusion polie dans ses yeux bruns.

Debout et théière en main, Zachariah mâche une pâtisserie en me fixant avec un mélange de contrariété et de curiosité. Quant à Brap, il se trouve à demi allongé sur le canapé et fait tourner sa tasse vide par l'anse autour de son doigt. Il me toise avec un air froid par-dessus ses petites lunettes rondes de couleur.

\- Je viens apporter ma contribution à la réflexion concernant le sort de mon prisonnier, dis-je d'une voix grave.

Suite à ma déclaration, un silence tendu s'étire durant lequel je fixe Rgoan qui me foudroie du regard, son visage hâlé et comme taillé à la serpe figé en une expression de ressentiment. Dans son vaisseau aux cheveux et à la barbe d'un blond presque blanc, l'Ange se tient adossé contre un mur, tenant sous le bras une boîte entière remplie de pâtisseries et de gâteaux. Il mastique lentement, plongé dans un mutisme sombre.

C'est finalement Zachariah qui rompt ce silence gênant :

\- Ce cher Castiel ! lance-t-il avec un sourire obséquieux. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Tu veux un gâteau ? Une tasse de thé, peut-être ?

Il m'indique avec un geste insistant du menton le canapé, et Brap lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir ostentatoire avant de retirer ses jambes et de se rasseoir correctement, me dégageant une place à ses côtés.

\- Je veux bien, merci, dis-je avec une précaution méfiante.

Je m'assieds sur l'espace libéré, deux coussins parfumés de lavande calant mon dos alors que je me sens m'enfoncer dans le cuir moelleux, presque au point de me sentir aspiré par une ventouse. Si je dois entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Conseil réduit, me plier à leurs activités ne peut être que bénéfique pour plaider ma cause, d'un point de vue purement stratégique. D'autant plus que parmi mes quatre interlocuteurs, deux seulement ne me sont pas ouvertement hostiles.

Lorsque mon aile frôle celle de Brap, il émet un reniflement de dégoût et rassemble plus fermement ses ailes dans son dos pour éviter tout contact.

Zachariah me tend diligemment une tasse et un gâteau mou et rose que je saisis entre mes doigts, puis se laisse tomber à son tour sur le fauteuil qu'il s'est visiblement réservé.

\- C'est gentil de te joindre à nous pour nous faire part de ton expertise en torture, Castiel, mais il se trouve que nous étions justement sur le point de clore le sujet. Notre décision est prise.

Je plisse les yeux en m'attardant sur le visage de Zachariah. Confortablement assis dans son siège couvert d'un napperon brodé, il trempe ses lèvres dans son thé, l'auriculaire dressé. Son visage d'emprunt affiche un air satisfait derrière la brume lumineuse dont les trois yeux d'un bleu sombre traversé d'éclats de glace me fixent avec un mélange d'affection et de paternalisme. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, j'argumente en articulant d'une voix grave :

\- Uriel a un certain talent pour soutirer des informations aux démons, en plus de ses capacités indiscutables de destruction. Il saura faire parler Alastair.

\- Allons donc, mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, voyons ! s'exclame Zachariah. Uriel est doué, très doué, mais Alastair n'est pas le premier démon venu ! Il lui faudra probablement des semaines, des mois ou des années pour en venir à bout !

\- Est-ce là ce qui pose problème ? Rien ne presse, mes soldats peuvent garder en sécurité les sceaux restants pendant ce temps.

\- Si Alastair n'a pas cédé en une heure, il ne cédera pas en un _millénaire_. Il est inutile et dangereux de séquestrer le Roi de l'Enfer. Il faudra l'achever au plus vite.

\- De toute façon, un Général destitué n'a pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire, renifle Rgoan en posant avec humeur sa boîte débordant de gâteaux sur la table, faisant tinter les tasses de porcelaine qui y sont disposées.

\- Il n'est que suspendu le temps de l'enquête, objecte Ecanus en fronçant un sourcil désapprobateur. Tant qu'aucune charge n'est prouvée contre lui, il conserve son grade.

\- Grade qu'il ne mérite pas ! s'emporte Rgoan en s'asseyant sur une chaise au dossier en osier tressé. Si on m'avait écouté lors du débat et du vote, _**JE**_ serais actuellement le Général de la Garnison, et je vous assure que j'aurais bien mieux géré toute cette affaire, moi !

Je fronce les sourcils et observe attentivement Rgoan qui fulmine en fusillant Zachariah du regard. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules avec un air consterné.

\- Oh, franchement, Rgoan ! Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps comme ça ? Tu as la rancune tenace !

\- Si tu n'avais pas voté contre moi et pour Castiel, j'aurais remporté le poste ! Bien sûr que je vais t'en vouloir au moins pour trois ou quatre millénaires !

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, intervient Ecanus en arquant un sourcil désabusé, tu cumulais déjà trop de fonctions, et Castiel avait l'avantage de connaître de l'intérieur la Garnison. Moi aussi, j'ai voté contre toi. Tu es déjà responsable des Archives et Général de la division des insectes, je trouve que c'est largement suffisant, non ?

La mâchoire de Rgoan se referme avec un claquement sonore tandis que son air offusqué s'accentue. Pour ma part, un détail me dévie un instant de mon objectif premier, et ma curiosité prend le dessus :

\- Tu es le Général de la division des insectes, Rgoan ?

\- Ouais, et alors ? crache-t-il d'un air agressif.

J'incline la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait muter Rzionr Nrzfm dans la Garnison ? Ton rapport le citait comme un excellent soldat.

Rgoan s'esclaffe d'un rire sans joie, et un rictus méprisant recourbe sa lèvre :

\- Parce que c'est un emmerdeur de première, agitateur, insolent et vulgaire. Disons que c'était un cadeau pour cette prétentieuse d'Anna qui nous les brisait sévère à réclamer des soldats depuis des millénaires. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Zachariah, Castiel n'est clairement pas à la hauteur de ses fonctions, et je ne comprends pas ta complaisance à son égard !

Zachariah émet un ricanement aigu en reposant sa tasse sur sa coupelle :

\- Remettrais-tu en cause mon jugement, Rgoan ? J'avais personnellement recommandé Castiel pour ce poste dès le redressement d'Anna, et malgré les rumeurs absurdes que tu t'amuses à répandre, je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit : Castiel est un soldat efficace, raisonnable et obéissant. Et je m'en porte garant avec ma propre vie.

Rgoan hausse les épaules d'un air maussade, croisant les jambes sur sa chaise.

\- Goûte donc, Castiel, le glaçage est en train de fondre et le thé va refroidir.

À la suggestion de Zachariah, je baisse les yeux sur le gâteau et la tasse que je tiens toujours dans mes mains – je les avais oubliés. Depuis que j'ai investi cette armure de chair et d'os, je n'ai pas une seule fois tenté d'ingérer des aliments. Cela me paraît inapproprié, quelque part. Et terriblement organique.

Je cille lentement et porte la tasse à mes lèvres, des effluves de vanille et de sucre envahissant mes narines. Je renverse la tête en arrière et le liquide chaud dévale ma trachée et s'infiltre dans l'estomac vide de Jimmy Novak. Je ne fais également qu'une bouchée du gâteau, l'avalant sans vraiment prendre le temps de mâcher. Un goût persistant de sucre, de chocolat et de vanille tapisse ma langue et mon palais.

Et déjà, je sens le mécanisme de ce corps se mettre en branle, démarrant une digestion. Je pourrais l'interrompre en supprimant les aliments de mon système d'un simple crépitement de ma Grâce, mais je m'en abstiens. J'ai mieux à faire.

Je pose la tasse sur la table basse avec un cliquetis sonore, et dévisage lentement les Anges présents.

\- À vrai dire, c'est Uriel qui m'a suggéré de venir vous convaincre en personne. Utiliser les... _aptitudes_ que Dean a développées en Enfer serait une grave erreur.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? articule Brap en remontant ses lunettes sur son long nez. Il l'a fait pendant des années en Enfer, et Alastair n'est pas une âme innocente, au moins.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, dis-je en sentant l'exaspération monter en moi. L'âme que les Humains portent en eux se marque et se transforme à chacune de leurs actions ! J'ai pu laver la souillure de celle de Dean, mais il conserve ses souvenirs et la culpabilité qui y est liée. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le purifier à nouveau s'il s'avilit encore à ce stade ! J'ai vu ce que l'Enfer lui a fait, et ce que vous voulez lui demander dégradera son âme, réveillera en lui le goût de la cruauté, et nuira à sa rédem.. !

 

_**Castiel !** _

 

À la voix féminine et harmonieuse qui résonne dans ma Grâce, je m'interromps brusquement, profondément enfoncé dans le canapé à côté de Brap qui hausse les sourcils en attendant que j'achève ma phrase.

Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment.

 

_**Levanael, pas maintenant. Je suis en réunion, contacte-moi plus tard.** _

 

\- Je ne suis pas expert en sentiments, mais arrêtez-moi si je me trompe : c'en est, là, non ? susurre Rgoan avec un rictus victorieux en coin.

\- Tu devrais prendre un cours auprès de Balthazar, rétorque Zachariah. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien. Je suis certain que tu serais foutu de confondre compassion, tristesse et même haine.

\- Bof, tout se ressemble, pour moi. Des signaux chimiques dans le cerveau qui crispent le visage des primates et leur font sécréter des fluides corporels par tous les pores, je ne vois sincèrement pas la différence.

\- Je ne sécrète _rien du tout_ , dis-je en me sentant offensé. Je suis un Gardien et je tente seulement de protéger Dean.

\- Tu le couves trop, objecte calmement Ecanus. Et tourmenter un peu son ancien tortionnaire lui fera peut-être plaisir, qui sait ? Les Humains aiment la vengeance, me semble-t-il.

 

_**Castiel, écoute-moi, petit frère ! Nous avions tort pour l'arme des démons ! Oh, nous avions tellement, tellement tort !** _

 

Je m'extirpe du canapé et me lève, les ailes largement déployées en sentant ma Grâce se geler dans mes veines.

 

… _**Levanael ? Que se passe-t-il ?**_

 

\- Ne te vexe pas pour si peu, allons, Castiel ! lance Zachariah d'un ton badin. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il n'a pas tort sur ce point. Tu es pire qu'une poule sur son œuf.

\- … Ce n'est pas le problème. Un de mes soldats est en difficulté, je déclare d'un ton neutre.

\- Et alors ? soupire Brap en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est le problème d' _Uriel_ maintenant, plus le tien.

 _ **Levanael, réponds-moi !**_ j'insiste face au silence qui vibre dans le lien qui lie nos Grâces via les canaux de communication célestes.

Zachariah claque ses mains sur ses cuisses et se lève, aussitôt imité par Ecanus et Brap, et déclare avec emphase :

\- Bien ! Assez tourné autour du pot. Il faut employer les moyens les plus sûrs pour obtenir les aveux d'Alastair et l'éliminer ensuite. C'est décidé : Castiel, tu as pour mission d'accompagner Uriel pour amener Dean dans ta petite salle de torture improvisée. Je veux des résultats _concrets_.

\- Nous en avons besoin, approuve gravement Ecanus en hochant de la tête. C'est nécessaire.

La voix de ma sœur surgit à nouveau dans ma tête en un murmure brisé, résonnant avec ma Grâce :

 

_**Castiel, l'arme, c'est... il a...** _

 

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ma sœur est blessée.

Je déploie mes ailes pour aller lui prêter main-forte, lorsque notre lien se rompt brutalement avec un hurlement d'agonie suraigu qui glace mes entrailles.

\- Levanael... je murmure tout bas, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

C'est trop tard. J'ai déjà entendu ce type de hurlement, et cette sensation de vide laissé par un lien arraché. Ma sœur est morte.

Levanael est morte.

Mes ailes s'affaissent de part et d'autre de mon corps, frôlant l'âme d'Agathe qui continue de caresser son chat en oscillant la tête au rythme du flot de la musique.

\- J'attends votre rapport de mission à Uriel et toi demain matin à l'aube ! Je suis certain que ton protégé s'en tirera très bien et comblera mes attentes les plus élevées ! »

Zachariah enfourne un dernier gâteau dans sa bouche et me tapote l'épaule avant de s'envoler, suivi des autres Anges.

Resté seul, je reste immobile de longues secondes, les poings serrés et ma Grâce tourbillonnant douloureusement en moi.

C'est le _septième_ Ange de la Garnison qui périt depuis que je suis devenu le Général.

Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

Zachariah a raison.

 

* * *

 

Mes ailes se replient lentement dans le vacarme assourdissant des alarmes des voitures et du crépitement des flammes. Une pluie fine et chargée de particules polluées frappe goutte à goutte sur le bitume. Les flaques d'eau reflètent un ciel nocturne dont d'épais nuages d'encre voilent l'éclat des étoiles. L'humidité poisseuse s'accumule sur mon visage d'emprunt et les vêtements qui me couvrent.

Je pourrais la bloquer avec mon aura, mais je ne prends pas cette peine. Pas alors que je sais exactement ce que je m'apprête à trouver. Pas alors que la morsure cuisante d'un échec supplémentaire m'arrache ma meilleure alliée au sein de la Garnison, ma sœur la plus loyale.

La mâchoire crispée, j'observe l'amas de carcasses métalliques aux vitres brisées. C'était d'ici que provenait l'appel de ma sœur, et il y a de toute évidence eu une lutte féroce. C'était le moins que je puisse attendre venant de Levanael, l'un de mes meilleurs soldats.

Je m'avance parmi les véhicules renversés dont les feux clignotent frénétiquement et saturent mes sens aiguisés au travers de mon hôte.

J'élève une main et propulse une onde de ma Grâce dans le secteur pour désactiver les mécanismes de ces véhicules et rechercher avec un espoir ténu la présence de Levanael.

Le bruissement continu de la pluie qui éteint peu à peu les flammes éparses se fait plus audible et précis, et ma perception s'affine au point de localiser et ressentir la trajectoire et la vitesse de chaque goutte de pluie. Nulle trace de Grâce ni d'esprit saint.

Mais sous l'odeur de l'essence se distingue une autre, plus difficilement perceptible – celle métallique et lourde du sang, mêlée à l'ozone brûlée.

Des éclats de verre crissent et tintent sous mes pas alors que je m'avance, contournant un véhicule renversé. Et là, sur le sol détrempé, repose l'armure de chair et de sang de Levanael, silhouette gracile au centre de la trace distincte de ses ailes carbonisées sur le bitume, ne laissant nulle place au doute. Des cendres de plumes d'Ange – un sacrilège auquel j'ai assisté bien trop de fois au cours de mon existence. Ses cheveux d'un blond pâle se déploient autour de son visage blême et fermé, et sa robe blanche et vaporeuse, lourde de pluie, épouse la pâleur de ses courbes. Une trace d'un rouge sombre sur le tissu immaculé attire mon attention, et je m'accroupis pour écarter le pan déchiré de son vêtement, dévoilant un trou débordant de sang coagulé au niveau de sa gorge.

Une blessure en tout point identique à celles que j'ai observées sur les corps inertes de Pmox et Miz.

Je contemple son visage à présent dépourvu de l'apparence réelle de Levanael en transparence. Ce n'est plus qu'une carcasse vide, un amas de chair commençant déjà à pourrir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frôler sa joue du bout des doigts, brièvement, avec une tristesse qui contracte ma Grâce. Il me semble encore entendre le timbre léger et doux de sa voix, sentir la chaleur de sa main sur mon épaule et voir son sourire empli de tendresse.

« Adieu, ma sœur. »

C'est terminé. Levanael a réintégré le flot de la Création dont Père l'avait tirée et modelée.

Les démons l'ont tuée. Et j'ai beau être extrêmement réticent à l'idée de forcer Dean à torturer, les ordres sont les ordres, et peut-être parviendra-t-il à nous aider à mettre fin à ces morts.

Je ne veux plus voir mourir mes frères et sœurs.

Des sirènes retentissent au loin et s'approchent. Avec un dernier regard d'adieu à l'armure vide de Levanael, je déploie mes ailes et disparais.

 

* * *

 

« Je t'attendais.

La voix grave d'Uriel m'accueille à l'instant même où je fais irruption dans l'entrepôt désaffecté. La salle adjacente à celle où est contenu Alastair est chargée d'ombres que le silence oppressant semble engendrer. Assis sur une chaise et les coudes posés sur ses genoux, mon frère me tourne le dos – la forme vaporeuse et inconsistante de ses ailes est repliée fermement, l'extrémité des plumes frôlant le sol poussiéreux. À peine perceptible, son aura s'étiole d'une lassitude manifeste.

Le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, il tourne légèrement la tête, juste assez pour me fixer du coin de l’œil. La pénombre creuse des ombres sur le visage de son hôte, voilant son regard de ma vue. En superposition, ses trois véritables yeux d'un pourpre terni sont totalement dénués d'expression.

\- Levanael est morte, déclare-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Je replie avec un froissement presque inaudible mes ailes, et m'avance d'un pas raide dans sa direction.

\- Je sais. Je viens de voir ses restes.

Uriel fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment as-tu... ?

\- Elle m'a contacté.

Soudain tendu, Uriel se lève, et en un battement d'ailes précipité, se retrouve juste face à moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux se plongeant dans les miens avec défiance et... _appréhension_?

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Je soutiens son regard sans ciller.

\- Que nous nous étions trompés sur l'arme qu'utilisent les démons pour décimer nos rangs. Mais elle est morte au combat avant d'avoir pu me révéler des informations plus concrètes.

Les épaules de mon frère se détendent et je fronce les sourcils face à son attitude illogique. Il m'a semblé l'espace d'une fraction de seconde déceler un éclair de _soulagement_ sur son visage. Mais c'était probablement un effet des ombres qui masquent et déforment ses expressions.

\- Notre sœur m'a contacté aussi, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Mais comme toi, je suis arrivé trop tard. Je l'ai vue tomber sous mes yeux, et j'ai attaqué les démons, mais en vain. Ils étaient trop rapides, et je n'ai pas pu voir leur arme non plus.

Nous échangeons un long regard grave jusqu'à ce que je cille et baisse les yeux en murmurant tout bas :

\- La mort de Levanael est une perte terrible pour la Garnison. Elle était loyale, droite, et possédait d'excellentes qualités de combat et de stratégie.

Je vois Uriel serrer les poings avant de les plonger dans ses poches.

\- … Oui. Je sais.

J'observe en silence le bout des chaussures de mon frère, ma vue se brouillant étrangement tandis que ma Grâce se contracte, chargée de regrets et d'impuissance.

Si j'avais été un meilleur Général, si j'avais su neutraliser la menace plus rapidement, je n'aurais pas le poids de la mort de mes frères et sœurs pesant sur mes épaules. Que cela fasse partie des plans du Destin ou non, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une culpabilité lancinante et une profonde injustice.

Levanael était une guerrière du Seigneur dévouée. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir ainsi. Pas plus que Miz, Pmox, Ephra, Yasen, Ecaop, Hcoma, Siosp, Camael, Riemu... tous ces sacrifices qui ont saigné la Garnison depuis sa création.

Je relève brusquement la tête en sentant un frémissement parcourir mes ailes, et m'aperçois que sans avoir remué son corps d'emprunt, Uriel a étendu ses ailes immatérielles et m'enlace de toute leur longueur. Transposées dans la réalité alternative éphémère, nos ailes se touchent, ses plumes tièdes et réconfortantes se pressant contre les miennes.

Mon frère pose sur moi un regard indéchiffrable alors que je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'il m'a touché avec autant de tendresse, lorsque je me vidais de mon énergie vitale dans ses bras, mortellement blessé par Camael.

Mais il ne prolonge pas ce contact plus de trois secondes, et replie ses ailes dans son dos en tournant les talons en silence. Je replonge ces lointains souvenirs datant de plusieurs millénaires au plus profond de ma mémoire, et m'efforce de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur le maelström d' _émotions_ qui fait rage en moi.

Un Ange ne doit pas exprimer d'émotions. Je ne devrais pas _pouvoir_ en être capable.

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant, s'élève la voix d'Uriel qui semble être à cran. Alastair n'a pas bronché sous mes tentatives, et il n'a pas pu tuer Levanael, il était enfermé ici. Quelqu'un d'autre tue nos frères et sœurs, et il nous faut découvrir qui et comment. Il nous faut ton homme vertueux à l'ouvrage avant que la Garnison entière ne soit décimée.

Je détourne les yeux pour observer la porte et sa lucarne sale à travers laquelle je vois Alastair observer les alentours avec une curiosité détachée, comme s'il ne faisait qu'effectuer ici une visite de complaisance.

\- C'est la conclusion que le Conseil réduit a tirée de notre entretien aussi, dis-je d'une voix morne. Ils nous ordonnent d'aller chercher Dean ensemble.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Ne perdons pas de temps.

J'acquiesce et nous déployons nos ailes en même temps. En un battement, la pénombre de l'entrepôt laisse place à celle de l'appartement individuel que louent actuellement les frères Winchester. Deux fenêtres se font face, et les rideaux beiges ouverts laissent un flot blême de lumière artificielle s'imprégner dans la pièce. Je jette un coup d’œil sur les deux lits, la table, les chaises, et plisse les yeux en détaillant l'aspect des murs qui est constitué de ce qui pourrait sembler être du bois à première vue, mais est en réalité constitué d'un assemblage de matériaux et produits artificiels précisément maniés pour adopter l'aspect du bois. Encore un mystère de l'Humanité que jamais je ne percerai.

Uriel esquisse une grimace méprisante en observant les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

\- La décoration est hideuse, commente-t-il platement en foudroyant du regard la peinture d'un homme sur un cheval. Les singes imberbes étaient déjà vulgaires et pétris d'orgueil autrefois, mais en deux mille ans ils ont atteint des sommets.

Je fronce les sourcils en observant le tableau moi aussi.

\- Tu exagères. Les proportions sont remarquablement bien représentées.

\- C'est de la merde.

Uriel semble considérer le sujet clos, puisqu'il tourne les talons et observe fixement la porte.

\- Où sont passés tes macaques ?

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération et rétorque d'une voix froide :

\- Les Winchester sont des Humains élus de Père, et non des primates. Tu devrais cesser de les appeler ainsi.

\- Tu as raison, c'est insultant pour les singes qui eux n'ont jamais rien fait de mal. Mais je les appellerai comme bon me semble, tu n'es plus en position de me donner des ordres.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et poursuit avec une colère à peine contenue :

\- Lorsque tout cela sera terminé, j'espère que tu retrouveras tes esprits et redeviendras celui que tu étais autrefois, Castiel. Zachariah aura beau croire le contraire, je te connais mieux que personne. Et si la Garnison et toi en particulier n'étiez pas tant entichés des singes imberbes, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui !

Je détourne vivement les yeux et me raidis, le regard fixé dans le vide alors que je tâche de contenir la culpabilité et la honte de ne pas avoir su honorer mon grade ni protéger la Garnison efficacement comme je m'étais juré de le faire.

Un silence s'écoule avant que la voix d'Uriel s'élève, radoucie mais comme lointaine :

\- Tout s'arrangera bientôt, tu verras.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, lorsque j'entends un vrombissement de moteur qui s'amplifie, jusqu'à ce que nous voyons à travers la fenêtre le véhicule noir des Winchester se garer devant le bâtiment.

\- Regarde qui voilà... murmure Uriel avec un rictus audible dans sa voix.

Je fixe à nouveau mon regard droit devant moi et plonge mes mains dans mes poches alors qu'un cliquetis métallique dans la serrure déverrouille la porte. Je me sens vide.

Je n'ai pu diriger la Garnison, ni être à la hauteur des attentes de la hiérarchie. J'ai failli à mon rôle de Général, et à présent, je me sens indigne de mon titre de Gardien. Je suis incapable de protéger Dean.

\- Et nous revoilà dans ce trou à rats, soupire Dean qui entre en laissant tomber son sac au sol. Sam appuie sur l'interrupteur, et l'appartement se retrouve inondé d'une lumière fade et artificielle.

\- Winchester et Winchester, susurre Uriel en guise de salutation.

Au moins s'est-il gardé de les insulter.

\- Oh _allez_! lâche Dean d'un ton exaspéré et teinté de colère.

\- On a besoin de vous, le coupe court Uriel.

\- Besoin ? On a déjà donné là !

Sa colère est à présent évidente alors qu'il hausse la voix.

\- Change de ton avec moi, articule mon frère d'une voix basse et lourde de menace.

\- C'est toi qui vas changer de putain de ton avec nous ! éclate Dean en avançant d'un pas, les épaules tendues et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- On revient tout juste des funérailles de Pamela, intervient Sam d'un ton plus maîtrisé en se plaçant devant son frère aîné.

Parcouru de veines noires, le visage du garçon au sang de démon se déforme régulièrement en un rictus mauvais et ses yeux se creusent et s'enfoncent dans leurs orbites. Mais je note une amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu – cette fois-ci ses expressions humaines sont dominantes. Et elles traduisent à cet instant un mélange d'indignation et de crainte.

\- Pamela ! renchérit Dean d'un ton sombrant nettement dans le sarcasme. Vous savez, Pamela, la médium ? Vous vous souvenez d'elle. Cas', tu te souviens d'elle, tu... tu lui as cramé les yeux !

Le diminutif de mon nom me fait tourner les yeux vers mon protégé, ma Grâce se raidissant dans mes veines. J'ignorais le nom de la femme qui a payé le prix de mon obstination à refuser d'investir un vaisseau pour parler à l'homme vertueux.

J'avais été si occupé avec l'Apocalypse imminente que je n'ai pas même cherché à le savoir – j'avais presque oublié cet incident, à vrai dire.

Ne devrions-nous pas être des êtres de compassion ? Nous sommes des soldats, mais notre mission initiale a toujours été de protéger les créations de Père.

\- Tu te rappelles ça ? Une bonne partie de rigolade ! poursuit Dean d'un ton cinglant.

Sans l'Apocalypse et toutes les responsabilités qui m'ont submergé depuis mon retour de l'Enfer, j'aurais sans doute eu l'idée de demander une dérogation pour réparer cet incident en la guérissant et en lui effaçant la mémoire.

Mais ceci est impossible en temps de guerre. Toute Apocalypse entraîne des dommages collatéraux, et malgré tous nos efforts, nous sommes moins d'un million de célestes – Anges, Archanges, Chérubins avec ou sans grade compris. 898 328 officiellement. Ou plutôt, 898 327 à présent que Levanael n'est plus. Et ce chiffre inclut Gabriel que nul n'a jamais revu depuis que Lucifer s'est laissé enfermer dans la Cage.

J'ai beau être conscient de tout cela, toujours est-il que l'accusation de Dean frappe juste, pointant une de mes erreurs dont je ne suis pas fier.

\- Et elle est morte pour protéger un de vos _précieux sceaux_. Alors peut-être que vous pourriez arrêter de nous manipuler comme des pions sur l'échiquier _POUR CINQ PUTAINS DE MINUTES_  !

Au coup d'éclat de Dean, je détourne les yeux en crispant mes poings dans les poches de mon manteau.

Cette Humaine – Pamela – a été doublement victime de mon arrogance. Après avoir perdu la vue, elle est morte de mon initiative risquée et non validée par mes supérieurs. Mon plan a beau s'être soldé par une victoire éclatante, je ne réalise qu'à présent que j'ai utilisé les Winchester et mes propres frères et sœurs comme des pions, et que les choses auraient pu tourner très mal. Dean et Sam auraient pu mourir. J'ai entraîné par égoïsme et vanité Baradiel et Levanael dans la désobéissance la plus abjecte, et sans le soutien d'Uriel qui a endossé la responsabilité de mes actions, nous aurions tous pu finir en redressement ou exécutés pour l'exemple.

Uriel reste impassible face à la colère de l'homme vertueux, et étire même paresseusement ses ailes avant de les replier :

\- On t'a tiré de l'Enfer pour _nos_ desseins, déclare-t-il avec un calme apparent qui ne me trompe pas.

Je connais trop bien Uriel pour ne pas deviner qu'il brûle d'envie de réduire en cendres les Winchester et cette ville entière en prime. Dean incline la tête et plisse des yeux chargés d'agressivité :

\- Ouais et c'était quoi déjà ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi exactement ?

\- Commence par la _gratitude_ , articule mon frère.

Son aura vibre de colère quand Dean esquisse un sourire artificiel en mimant un remerciement. Ces provocations ne font qu'envenimer la situation. Comme toujours, je ne peux laisser Uriel et Dean communiquer sans craindre qu'ils ne se jettent à la gorge l'un de l'autre – et Dean n'est qu'un Humain. Il n'est pas de taille à affronter un Ange, et encore moins un aussi puissant qu'Uriel.

\- Dean, nous savons que c'est difficile à comprendre...

Uriel ne me laisse pas terminer ma tentative de diplomatie, et me coupe sèchement en me jetant un regard d'avertissement :

\- Et nous nous en _foutons_.

Il tourne à nouveau la tête vers Dean, et sa voix grave résonne dans ma tête avec un ton glacial :

 

_**Je ne te laisserai pas saboter cette mission là, Castiel.** _

 

Je me fige et fixe à nouveau un point lointain, blessé dans ma fierté. Mais Uriel a raison. Il a beau manquer de diplomatie et ne pas être un bon stratège, il accomplit la volonté divine sans la discuter, ce que je devrais faire aussi. Il peut difficilement faire pire qu'Anna ou moi à la tête de la Garnison.

\- Là, sept Anges ont été assassinés, reprend Uriel après un silence tendu. Tous de notre Garnison. La dernière a été tuée ce soir.

\- Des démons ? demande Dean d'un ton plus posé. Comment ils font ça ?

\- On ne sait pas.

\- Désolé, intervient Sam en balbutiant légèrement, mais que voulez-vous que _nous_ y fassions ? Un démon assez puissant pour tuer des anges doit être trop fort pour nous, non ?

Je tourne la tête pour observer Sam qui esquisse un vague sourire nerveux.

Levanael a été tuée alors que nous détenions Alastair. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui possédait l'arme lorsque je l'ai capturé.

Et lui seul peut nous indiquer où la trouver à présent – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un démon particulièrement puissant, comme le suggère Sam ? Nul ne sait exactement ce qu'a créé Lucifer en Enfer, à part les démons et les Chiens de l'Enfer. A-t-il créé un monstre capable de nous tuer ?

\- On peut s'occuper des démons, merci bien, se vexe Uriel.

\- Une fois qu'on découvrira de qui il s'agit, je précise d'une voix rauque.

Uriel tourne la tête juste assez pour m'observer du coin de l’œil.

 _ **Castiel...**_ gronde-t-il en avertissement.

 

_**Laisse-moi lui parler, Uriel. Je connais Dean. Je peux le convaincre de nous obéir.** _

 

 _ **Tu rêves.** _ réplique-t-il avec humeur. **_Ton petit singe est incapable de se montrer raisonnable. Mais essaye donc, que je rigole un peu._ **

\- Donc vous avez besoin de _notre_ aide pour chasser un démon ? demande Dean avec une ombre de sourire incrédule.

Je m'avance de quelques pas pour rejoindre mon frère et me trouver face aux Winchester :

\- Pas exactement.

Impassible, Uriel tourne la tête vers moi.

 

_**Fais vite, ma patience a des limites.** _

 

Toujours les mains dans les poches, je crispe mes ailes en cherchant mes mots. Sachant que Dean s'oppose systématiquement à toute menace ou tout ordre, comment lui présenter la situation de sorte à ce qu'il accepte de nous aider de son plein gré ? Comment trouver les paroles justes alors que moi-même je réprouve les ordres du Ciel ?

\- Nous avons Alastair, je commence d'une voix tendue.

\- Super. Il devrait pouvoir nommer votre meurtrier.

\- Mais il refuse de parler. Alastair a une volonté de fer.

Dean baisse les yeux et esquisse un sourire sans joie.

Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore saisi où j'essaye d'en venir, mais formuler la demande directement m'est difficile. À moi plus que quiconque, moi qui ai tenu son âme dans ma main et ai senti à quel point cette décennie en tant que tortionnaire l'a fragilisé et avili.

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse, dis-je avec insistance.

Mais une fois de plus, mes sous-entendus ne semblent pas éveiller la compréhension en lui.

\- Ouais, c'est une ceinture noire en torture. Vous êtes pas à la hauteur, les gars.

Visiblement excédé par mes précautions, Uriel prend la parole :

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus voir son élève. Tu deviens le tortionnaire le plus qualifié que nous ayons.

Le visage de Dean se fige en un masque indéchiffrable, et il baisse les yeux en silence.

\- Dean... dis-je tout bas. Tu es notre meilleur espoir.

Je me sens déchiré intérieurement entre ma mission de Gardien et ma mission de Général. J'aimerais pouvoir protéger Dean, mais non seulement les ordres sont les ordres, mais je souhaite vraiment empêcher que d'autres de mes frères et sœurs périssent. J'aimerais tant qu'aucun de mes soldats n'ait succombé, et je nourris l'espoir ténu de stopper l'Apocalypse. Ou du moins la retarder autant que possible.

Il y a tant de choses que j'espère. Tant de choses illusoires et liées à la notion de libre-arbitre en laquelle je ne crois même pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Il est impossible de croire à la liberté lorsqu'on est un Agent du Destin.

Depuis quand espoir et désillusion se sont-ils creusés une place dans mon cœur ? Autrefois je ne désirais rien. Rien du tout. J'obéissais, et ça me suffisait.

Dean lève ses yeux d'un vert perçant sur nous, la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés.

\- _Non_ , articule-t-il. Hors de question. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça, Cas', pas _ça_.

Ma Grâce se contracte douloureusement dans mon corps d'emprunt, sous l'intensité de son regard. Dean s'adresse à _moi_ directement, et non à Uriel. Comme si je pouvais le sauver.

Mais je ne suis pas en charge, Dean. Je ne suis qu'un pion, comme toi. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision. Je n'en ai jamais eu et n'en aurai jamais.

La voix amusée d'Uriel résonne dans ma tête :

 

_**Impressionnant. Très efficace, ta manière de le convaincre. Essayons plutôt ma méthode, mh ? Tu sais : celle qui fonctionne.** _

 

Avec un sourire narquois, mon frère s'avance d'un pas pesant vers Dean en déployant ses ailes. Il se penche pour le regarder dans les yeux et souffle d'une voix grave :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser qu'on te demande ton avis ? »

Je détourne les yeux et pince les lèvres en déployant mes ailes, m'envolant avec Uriel à l'instant même où il englobe Dean de son aura pour l'emporter avec lui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Oh bordel, j'ai le mal des transports angéliques... »


	34. Foi brisée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Suite à son refus de recourir à la menace sur Dean, Castiel a été rétrogradé temporairement et se trouve en probation. Uriel assure le commandement en attendant, et a mené Castiel vers Anna pour l'exécuter, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir après avoir récupéré sa Grâce. Castiel a capturé Alastair. Mais Alastair ne parle pas sous la torture, et le Conseil réduit donne l'ordre d'utiliser Dean comme tortionnaire. La mort de Levanael pousse Castiel dans ses retranchements, et il se résigne à faire subir cela à Dean. Car il n'a pas le choix, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe toujours dans l'épisode 16 de la saison 4. C'est qu'il s'y en passe, des choses...

Les longs pans en plastique transparent qui pendent du plafond au fond de la salle oscillent et bruissent sous l'effet de l'air déplacé par nos ailes. L'aura de mon frère se résorbe et relâche Dean qui tombe à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux en relâchant une expiration étranglée. Il se courbe convulsivement en deux avec un haut-le-cœur, une main crispée sur le sol poussiéreux. Je jette un regard perplexe à Uriel qui se contente de hausser les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

C'est la première fois que nous déplaçons l'homme vertueux pendant qu'il est conscient – et après réflexion, c'est même la première fois que je vois un Humain être transporté par un Ange de manière si directe – et il semble avoir assez mal supporté le voyage.

«  _Fils de pute_  ! grogne Dean en grimaçant, une main crispée sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je crois que je fais une indigestion...

\- Ton singe imberbe et sa vulgarité... soupire Uriel en levant les yeux au ciel, les mains plongées dans ses poches.

\- Tu n'es pas en reste pour ce qui est de la vulgarité, Uriel. De toute la Garnison, tu es le plus...

\- Je te laisse gérer ça, me coupe-t-il sèchement en me tournant le dos. Pas envie qu'il me gerbe dessus. J'ai déjà mon lot de fluides organiques répugnants avec ces amas de chair putrides qu'on nous force à porter.

J'acquiesce gravement alors qu'il s'éloigne de plusieurs mètres, me laissant seul devant Dean. La respiration saccadée et le visage blême, il se trouve à mes pieds à essayer de se relever.

J'hésite un instant à lui tendre la main – il me semble, d'après mes observations de l'Humanité, que ce serait la chose à faire dans ce type de situation – mais il se relève de lui-même avant que je ne prenne une décision. La main toujours pressée contre son ventre, il jette un regard acéré aux alentours avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Je redresse un peu le menton pour soutenir son regard de manière aussi neutre et distanciée que possible.

Je commence à peine à m'habituer au fait de me trouver à la hauteur d'Humains et d'être même contraint de lever les yeux pour regarder Sam et Dean.

\- Cas', on est où, là ? Où est Sam ?

\- Nous nous situons dans la périphérie de Wellington. Sam est resté à Cheyenne, nous n'avions pas besoin de lui.

\- Wellington ? Dans le _Colorado_?

J'acquiesce en plissant les yeux, perplexe face à la réaction de Dean : il me dévisage d'un air choqué et incrédule.

\- Mais on est à au moins trente minutes de bagnole de Cheyenne, alors ! Comment vous avez... ?

\- Nous avons volé.

Cela me paraît l'évidence même, mais l'information semble perturber Dean qui pâlit davantage.

\- En moins d'une seconde ?

\- Il ne nous en faudrait pas plus pour aller en Australie ou même sur la Lune, je réponds en retenant avec difficulté une vague tiède d'orgueil. En comparaison, franchir la frontière entre Wyoming et Colorado est dérisoire pour des Anges du Seigneur.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai pris la _Angel Airlines_  ? articule-t-il en plaquant soudain sa main sur sa bouche, le teint verdâtre. Oh bordel, j'ai le mal des transports angéliques...

Dean s'agrippe à la table et se penche en respirant avec difficulté, comme s'il réprimait une nausée particulièrement violente.

\- Tu t'habitueras, Dean.

L'homme vertueux émet un ricanement amer en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Raide et les bras ballants le long de mon corps, j'hésite à soigner le mal de mon protégé afin de le soulager. Mais j'interromps mon amorce de geste en apercevant du coin de l’œil que, de l'extrémité de la salle, Uriel pose sur moi un regard lourd de jugement et d'impatience.

\- Dean.

L'homme vertueux lève les yeux et son regard se verrouille alors que je le fixe sans ciller.

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Le Paradis a besoin de toi.

\- ...

Je prends son silence comme un signe encourageant et pose ma main sur son épaule – celle qui porte la marque de ma Grâce – juste le temps de le guider vers la porte derrière laquelle l'attend Alastair. Si Dean parvient à lui arracher l'information que nous cherchons, nous lui devrons le salut des soldats de la Garnison, et peut-être même la victoire contre les démons.

Ceci est nécessaire et inévitable. Ce sont les ordres.

Dean s'arrête devant la porte et fixe la silhouette entravée de Alastair à travers la petite vitre sale de la porte. Je le scrute en cherchant à deviner son état d'esprit sans pouvoir lire dans ses yeux ni dans son âme : sa nuque tendue, néanmoins, dégage comme une aura sombre de terreur, et j'entends son rythme cardiaque s'emballer de manière alarmante. L'homme vertueux n'est pas à l'aise, et je peux le comprendre – je suis moi-même loin d'être satisfait de la situation dans laquelle je suis contraint de le plonger.

Se retrouver face à son tortionnaire qui l'a torturé pendant plus de trente ans avant de le forcer à en faire de même ne doit pas être une expérience plaisante.

\- Ce piège à démons est entièrement en enochian, dis-je pour le rassurer. Il est complètement immobilisé.

Dean reste encore de longues secondes immobile à fixer Alastair.

\- Fascinant, lâche-t-il finalement en un souffle rauque.

Il tourne les talons sans m'accorder un regard, et s'éloigne à grands pas :

\- Où est la porte ?

\- Où vas-tu ?

Je savais que les choses ne seraient pas si simples. Dean Winchester, fidèle à son habitude, est incapable d'accepter un ordre sans le discuter, le rejeter, avant d'y être finalement contraint par la menace. Cela ne rend les choses que plus pénibles. Je me vois contraint de le forcer à exécuter un ordre que j'ai moi-même contesté auprès de mes supérieurs. L'ironie de la situation me laisse un goût amer.

Tourmenter mon protégé et bafouer l'illusion de libre-arbitre ne me plaît pas, mais je sais qu'il me faut plus que jamais prouver ma capacité à accomplir mon devoir sans faillir afin de lever la menace de redressement qui plane au-dessus de ma tête et récupérer le commandement au sein de cette guerre. J'aimerais seulement que Dean le comprenne et cesse de se débattre contre l'inéluctable – il n'en tirera que de la souffrance supplémentaire.

Je me retourne pour le regarder dépasser Uriel d'un pas énergique :

\- Je retourne en stop à Cheyenne, merci bien !

Uriel hausse un sourcil sarcastique à mon attention avant de se transporter devant Dean d'un battement d'ailes, lui coupant net sa retraite. Avec un calme apparent, mon frère l'observe et déclare d'une voix douce tout en repliant ses ailes :

\- Les Anges meurent, petit.

\- Tout le monde meurt, ces temps-ci, rétorque Dean sans se laisser démonter.

Il est étrange de voir un mortel si minuscule tenir tête sans ciller à mon frère, l'un des Anges les plus puissants du Paradis, qui a fait pleuvoir le feu et le sang sur tant de villes au cours des millénaires. Une fois de plus, je ne saurais dire si Dean fait preuve d'inconscience due à son ignorance, ou d'un courage admirable et unique. Peut-être un peu des deux.

La colère monte dans la voix de l'homme vertueux, et même de ma position, je peux remarquer la tension dans ses épaules.

\- Et c'est bon j'ai compris ! poursuit-il face à l'air impassible de mon frère. Vous êtes puissants et vous pouvez me faire faire ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne _pouvez pas me forcer à faire ça_  !

Il a crié ces derniers mots en se tournant vers moi, et la pointe de panique révoltée dans sa voix attise ma compassion que j'avais ensevelie sous mon sens du devoir. Je me tourne d'un bloc vers lui en m'avançant à sa hauteur :

\- C'est trop demander, je sais. Mais nous _devons_ le demander.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, en priant pour qu'il n'aggrave pas la situation en se débattant. Pour qu'il ne rende pas les choses plus compliquées. Pour qu'il ne me force pas à devoir regarder Uriel lui faire du mal ou menacer une fois de plus la vie de Sam.

C'est une terrible épreuve qui l'attend, mais elle est inévitable, et plus vite il acceptera l'idée, plus vite il en aura terminé. De plus, le sort des Anges de la Garnison est en jeu. Je dois ce respect à mes soldats morts et je ne peux me soustraire à ma responsabilité morale – pas même pour Dean.

Je ne veux plus jamais contempler la marque des ailes brûlées de mes frères et sœurs sur le sol, seul avec mes questions sans réponses. J'ai déjà perdu Ephra, Miz, Pmox et Levanael. Je refuse de perdre le reste des membres de ma famille les plus chers à mon cœur.

Dean brise notre lien visuel en baissant avec les yeux avec une expression que je ne saurais décrire, et au lieu de me répondre, il s'adresse à Uriel :

\- Je veux parler à Cas' seul à seul.

Je tourne les yeux vers mon frère qui dévisage placidement Dean. Je suis placé sous sa supervision – c'est à lui de prendre les décisions dans une situation inattendue, mais il semble hésiter.

 _ **J'accomplirai la mission sans faute, Uriel**_ , je lui assure avec conviction. _**Je connais Dean. Laisse-moi le convaincre.**_

 _ **Bien**_ , se décide-t-il brusquement. _**Je compte sur toi pour ne pas merder sur ce coup.**_

Uriel m'observe en déployant lentement ses ailes.

\- Je crois que je vais aller chercher les Révélations. On pourrait avoir de nouveaux ordres.

Je serre les poings en sentant une pointe d'amertume me traverser. Cela devrait être à _moi_ de recevoir les ordres et d'assumer les responsabilités. Uriel n'est pas fait pour ça – encore moins que moi. Et c'est par ma faute qu'il se trouve contraint d'endosser ce rôle, tout comme la trahison d'Anna m'a forcé à reprendre son rôle de Général.

\- Ramène des donuts pendant que tu y es, articule Dean d'un ton agressif.

Je cille, stupéfait, lorsque mon frère éclate d'un rire franc – je n'aurais pas cru voir venir le jour où Uriel rirait à la plaisanterie d'un Humain au lieu de rire _aux dépens_ des Humains. Je n'ai moi-même jamais réussi à faire rire Uriel de la sorte, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, même si j'y ai renoncé depuis au moins cinq mille ans. De toute évidence, mes blagues ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de Dean.

\- Ah, il ne lâche rien, celui là, hein ? rit Uriel en regardant l'homme vertueux, les yeux pétillants. Je crois que je commence à t'apprécier, petit.

Les ailes de mon frère s'étirent davantage dans son dos, et en un battement énergique, il s'envole, me laissant seul avec Dean Winchester. Celui-ci se retourne vers moi, ses sourcils animés sur son visage.

\- Vous marchez pas assez, les gars, vous allez vous ramollir.

Je plisse les yeux, perplexe.

S'agit-il encore d'une plaisanterie ? Je n'avais déjà pas compris ce qu'Uriel trouvait de drôle à cette histoire de pâtisseries, et une fois de plus, j'ignore si Dean tente de nous insulter ou s'il fait preuve de dérision.

De toute façon, de toute mon existence je n'ai que très rarement ri à une autre blague que celle de la chèvre.

\- Tu sais, je commence à croire que l'eunuque a un meilleur sens de l'humour que toi.

L'eunuque ? En tout logique, je suppose qu'il parle d'Uriel, mais... il ne me semble pas que le vaisseau de mon frère ait subi une castration avant sa possession. Mais je ne suis pas Balthazar, je n'ai pas accès à toutes les informations concernant les réceptacles.

\- Uriel est l'Ange le plus drôle de la Garnison. Renseigne-toi.

Pour ma part, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'en tant que créateur de la blague de la chèvre, il est le plus drôle du Paradis entier, mais ce serait présomptueux de ma part. Je ne connais pas intimement mes centaines de milliers de frères et sœurs, et il existe des régiments entiers que je n'ai croisés que lorsque Dieu nous a ordonné de nous prosterner devant Adam et Ève et lors de la création du Paradis.

Dean semble considérer mon affirmation un instant, puis détourne les yeux brièvement avant de s'avancer vers moi, à nouveau sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cas' ?

Je baisse les yeux en cherchant une réponse appropriée, et il s'arrête juste devant moi. Je sens son regard vriller mon front.

\- Depuis quand Uriel te tient en laisse ?

Ma Grâce se contracte sous le coup de l'humiliation, mais je ravale mes réticences en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Mes supérieurs ont commencé à se poser des questions sur mes sympathies.

\- Tes _sympathies_?

Dean a haussé les sourcils haut sur son front, l'air incrédule. Je détourne brièvement les yeux en ravalant ma honte et ma colère envers mes supérieurs hiérarchiques et le Conseil qui assimilent ma compassion pour les frères Winchester et Dean tout particulièrement à quelque chose de bien plus grave et condamnable.

Je ne suis _pas_ défectueux.

\- Je devenais trop proche des Humains sous ma charge. _Toi_.

L'air stupéfait et réduit au silence, Dean baisse les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Ils pensent que je commence à exprimer des émotions, je continue d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Et c'est la porte ouverte au doute. Cela peut nuire à mon jugement.

Je me détourne et raidis mes ailes dans mon dos en détaillant les morceaux de plastique qui pendent à l'autre bout de la pièce, me concentrant pour créer un vide en moi et engourdir ma Grâce. Ne rien ressentir, comme l'arme que je suis supposé être.

J'ai été créé pour obéir. Pas pour _ressentir_.

Je me crispe lorsque Dean passe devant moi, brisant en un instant mon semblant de contrôle sur moi-même.

\- Eh bien dis à Uriel, ou à qui que ce soit....

Je ne parviens pas à apaiser le tourment qui embrase ma Grâce. Je n'y arrive _pas_.

Du coin de l’œil, je vois mon protégé se diriger vers la porte qui nous sépare d'Alastair.

\- … tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça, crois moi, dit-il en un souffle brisé.

Mes yeux restent obstinément fixés sur les longues bandes de plastique transparent qui ondulent sous l'effet d'un courant d'air – elles me semblent un peu troubles, étrangement. Tout la salle l'est. Je serre les poings, mon aura vibrant d'énergie contenue autour de moi.

\- Le vouloir ? Non. Mais on m'a dit que nous en avions besoin.

\- Tu me demandes d'ouvrir cette porte et d'entrer là-dedans... tu n'aimeras pas celui qui en reviendra, achève-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

J'ai vu l'âme de Dean dévorée de noirceur, avilie au dernier stade avant la métamorphose définitive en démon. Je sais parfaitement quels actes innommables il a commis en Enfer et quel plaisir malsain il y a puisé. Je le sais pour avoir tenu son âme au creux de ma main, pour l'avoir purifiée et replacée dans son corps recréé à partir de ses os couverts de lambeaux de chair putréfiée.

Ce n'est pas _lui_ que j'aimerai moins lorsqu'il aura accompli l'ignoble tâche que nous exigeons de lui.

Mais la hiérarchie, pour avoir validé cette décision et m'avoir donné cet ordre.

Moi-même, pour n'avoir pu lui épargner cela alors que je suis son Gardien.

Et _Dieu_ , pour imposer tant d'horreurs à un homme bon qui a déjà sacrifié à la cause plus que de raison.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut... dis-je tout bas en comprimant difficilement ma détresse. Je donnerais _n'importe quoi_... pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire.

Le silence retombe dans la salle, seulement troublé par le bruissement presque imperceptible des bandes de plastique frôlées par le courant d'air. Je glisse un regard vers mon protégé qui se tient face à la porte, tête baissée et poings serrés. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, son visage dissimulé par sa propre ombre :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de... _matériel_.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à répondre – les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. J'aimerais lui dire que je suis désolé, mais les paroles d'Anna résonnent encore dans ma tête et me font l'effet d'une vague glacée. _Désolé_... Le suis-je réellement, ou n'est-ce que de la compassion mal placée pour les dommages collatéraux d'une mission ?

L'extermination de l'espèce humaine entière, lors de l'Apocalypse puis du Déluge m'avait bien moins affecté que la seule idée de replonger Dean dans les travers de l'Enfer dont je l'ai arraché.

C'est donc en silence et avec un mouvement imperceptible de la main que je fais surgir de l'ombre un chariot couvert d'une étoffe. Il se met à rouler, une roue émettant un couinement lugubre, et se dirige lentement vers l'homme vertueux qui tend la main sans un mot pour le réceptionner.

Je me tourne vers lui en plongeant mes poings dans les poches de mon manteau et un vide glacial se creuse en moi alors que j'observe sa silhouette sombre ouvrir la porte en poussant le chariot vers l'obscurité. Les remords me submergent aussitôt, et il me faut toute ma volonté pour rester silencieux et immobile. Il se fond dans les ténèbres qui l'engloutissent aussitôt.

Le claquement de la porte résonne avec fracas dans la solitude de l'entrepôt, me faisant baisser les yeux au sol. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Aucun bruit pour l'instant – j'entends indistinctement Dean et Alastair échanger des paroles. Je pourrais user de mes pouvoirs pour aiguiser mon ouïe et écouter leur conversation, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je pince les lèvres et détourne la tête en m'appuyant contre la table dont le bord froid se presse contre mes reins.

 

_**Seigneur Tout Puissant... si mes prières T'atteignent, si Tu es comme je l'ai toujours cru un être de bonté et de compassion... ne laisse pas Dean souiller son âme.** _

_**Il est déjà voué à être l'épée de Michael, à occire son propre frère ou mourir de sa main.** _

_**Épargne-lui au moins cela.** _

_**Je T'en supplie. Prouve-moi que ma Foi en Toi est justifiée.** _

_**Père...** _

 

Des hurlements déchirants – _Alastair_ – dans la pièce adjacente m'arrachent à ma supplication muette, et je tourne la tête vers la porte en sentant une rage sombre et terrifiante se répandre en moi et déployer mes ailes dans mon dos.

 _Trop tard_.

Rien ni personne n'a été envoyé pour sauver Dean.

Dieu ne m'entend pas, ou refuse de me répondre. Jamais Il ne m'a répondu, et jamais Il ne le fera.

Je L'ai toujours servi sans jamais rien demander, avec une Foi et une dévotion aveugles. Je Le croyais juste, je me croyais trop dérisoire et insignifiant pour Le comprendre, mais peut-être avais-je tort.

Je sais que je ne suis qu'une arme pour Lui – remplaçable, jetable. Que je ne vaux rien à Ses yeux. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à l'espoir d'avoir une quelconque valeur pour Lui.

Je sais que Dieu ne nous aime pas – j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Ma Famille et moi-même ne sommes que des outils, et cela me convient. Je l'accepte. Nous avons été créés pour servir, c'est notre raison d'être. Mais _l'Humanité_? L'Humanité est Son chef-d’œuvre, et Dean descend directement d' _Adam et Ève_ , ces Humains que Père a élus, a aimés plus que nous, et à qui Il s'est montré en personne ! Si le sort de mes frères et sœurs Lui est indifférent, ne devrait-il pas en être autrement pour Dean et Sam ? Pour la Création menacée aujourd'hui de destruction ?

Il nous a demandé d'aimer les Humains plus que Lui, alors pourquoi fait-Il subir les pires cruautés aux Winchester, en plus de les impliquer dans l'Apocalypse ? Quel Dieu cruel, froid et mauvais ferait cela ?

Mes mains s'extirpent de mes poches et agrippent violemment le rebord de la table alors que je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en grinçant les dents pour ne pas entendre les cris de plus en plus douloureux du démon. Mes ailes vaporeuses et transposées dans la réalité parallèle éphémère m'enveloppent étroitement en une tentative vaine de réconfort.

Je me détache brusquement de la table, ne tenant pas en place, dépliant et repliant les ailes nerveusement. À peine plus de dix minutes se sont écoulées depuis que Dean a franchi cette porte et qu'il tire des hurlements à son ancien tortionnaire, mais chaque seconde a pour moi un air d'éternité.

Je sais que c'est nécessaire, et que ma réaction est irrationnelle – insultante pour la mémoire de mes frères et sœurs assassinés par les démons, et plus que condamnable au regard de la hiérarchie – mais je ne peux étouffer en mon sein le feu de mon indignation.

De mon ressentiment pour mon Père qui permet cette injustice.

Une fraction de seconde, la voix de Siosp surgit des entrailles du lointain passé en un écho fantomatique qui fait frémir ma Grâce d'horreur.

 

_Si Dieu existait, jamais Il ne permettrait ça !_

_Dieu n'existe pas !_

 

Une vague de terreur glacée me fige sur place et le souvenir de sa mort et de sa longue agonie sous la main de Michael me frappe de plein fouet.

Ma... ma Foi _vacille_. Je frôle le blasphème, et...

Un cri déchirant mêlé de gargouillis sanglants me coupe dans ma panique, et je presse ma paume contre mon front, les yeux fermement clos. Je me concentre pour maîtriser le flot d'émotions qui me submerge.

Je suis un bon fils, un bon soldat. Je ne suis pas comme Siosp et Anna. Je... je suis...

Non, c'est inutile. Je ne parviens même plus à me convaincre moi-même.

En quelques enjambées nerveuses, je contourne la table et abats mes mains sur la surface froide en baissant la tête sous les cris. Cela ne finira-t-il donc jamais ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Dean pour soutirer les informations à Alastair ? À moins qu'il ne fasse _exprès_ d'éterniser sa tâche car il prend plaisir à se venger de son ancien bourreau ?

Un crépitement au-dessus de moi attire mon attention et m'arrache à mes doutes et questions. Je lève lentement la tête pour voir une lampe du plafond clignoter tandis qu'une aura céleste s'écrase dans la salle, terriblement familière.

Je baisse la tête en reconnaissant l'énergie de cette Grâce lorsque l'ampoule explose et que les débris fins de verre brisé pleuvent sur la table. Inutile de regarder, je sais qui vient d'apparaître derrière mon dos. Je sens _sa_ présence. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Anna.

\- Bonjour, Castiel.

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil par-dessus mon épaule, mais je détourne bien vite le regard, destabilisé – Anna présente _exactement_ la même apparence humaine que lorsqu'elle était mutilée de sa Grâce comme l'était Camael autrefois. À la différence que cette fois-ci, son réel visage de lumière flotte devant celui de chair, et une majestueuse paire d'ailes translucides aux plumes comme ciselées dans la glace s'étendent gracieusement dans son dos.

J'ai pourtant de mes yeux vu son corps humain être anéanti par la puissance dégagée par la fusion de sa Grâce avec son esprit saint... Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Ton corps humain...

Je tourne les yeux vers la porte d'où s'échappent toujours les gémissements de douleur d'Alastair qui couvrent le clapotis de gouttes d'eau frappant le sol. Un tuyau doit sans doute fuir quelque part.

\- Il a été détruit, je sais.

La voix de ma sœur déchue s'approche derrière moi.

\- Mais... je suppose que je suis sentimentale. J'ai demandé quelques faveurs, et...

Recréer un corps sans âme comme base de travail est _impossible_ , à ma connaissance. Et si ce que sous-entend Anna est exact... un Ange l'a aidée. Un Ange a aidé une rebelle. Il s'agit d'un acte de _trahison_.

Serait-ce... _qui_ aurait pu apporter son aide à notre ancien Général ? Est-ce Balthazar ? Il est l'expert en vaisseaux et corps humains, après tout... Ou bien Baradiel ? Il a prouvé en me suivant dans mon initiative contre Alastair que contourner les règles ne l'effraie pas. À moins que Zedekiel, qui possède de nombreux contacts dans toutes les divisions, n'ait...

Non. Réfléchir à tout cela maintenant ne me mènera à rien.

Je suis moi-même coupable de me trouver en sa présence sans donner l'alerte ni essayer de la tuer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, je tranche d'une voix monocorde. Nous avons toujours pour ordre de te tuer.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'essaieras pas.

Les pas de ma sœur déchue résonnent dans le soudain silence. Les cris ont cessé – Dean doit être en train de tenter de discuter avec Alastair.

\- Où est Uriel ? demande-t-elle en me dépassant avec un naturel désarmant.

\- Il est allé recevoir les Révélations.

J'ai répondu par automatisme – conditionné comme je le suis à répondre aux questions d'Anna et obéir à ses ordres depuis l'aube de mon existence. Elle me tourne le dos et observe les lieux, ses ailes soigneusement repliées dans son dos. En confiance.

Ma sœur m'a toujours mieux connu que moi-même. Elle sait que je ne l'attaquerai pas. J'en suis incapable. Pas alors que nous sommes seuls et que rien ne me force à démontrer ma loyauté et ma dévotion pour le Ciel. Il y a comme une entente tacite entre nous. Une compréhension muette qui va au-delà des mots. Une similitude qui m'attire et m'effraie à la fois.

Anna, elle, comprendrait mes doutes et les accepterait en parfaite connaissance de cause si je les lui confiais. Mais si j'ai franchi un pas dangereux en les exprimant à Dean Winchester – un mortel qui ne vivra que quelques années tout au plus et mourra en emportant mon secret – les dévoiler à _Anna_ serait d'un tout autre niveau. Car en tant qu'Ange, ma sœur et mon ancien Général, elle _sait_ ce que signifie que douter pour moi. Pour nous tous soldats. C'est une pente glissante, dangereuse. Si je franchis ce pas, il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

Les mots me brûlent les lèvres, mais je les retiens. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais dire, de ce qu'elle pourrait me répondre.

J'ai peur de devenir comme elle.

\- Je vois, s'élève la voix douce de ma sœur qui s'arrête devant la porte.

Ce n'est que lorsque les gémissements et cris du démon reprennent de plus belle que je réalise quelle erreur je viens de commettre, quelle prise je viens d'offrir à la dissidente : en lui révélant qu'Uriel est chargé de recevoir les ordres à ma place, je viens de lui révéler ma rétrogradation. Ma situation précaire au regard de la hiérarchie. Elle sait dorénavant que j'ai commis un crime assez grave pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Ses ailes se sont crispées dans son dos, et elle se retourne lentement en fixant un regard ardent sur moi. Un ricanement sardonique du démon nous parvient, suivi d'une conversation étouffée que j'occulte totalement, ma Grâce se contractant autour de l'âme de Jimmy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses Dean faire ça ?

Le jugement et la _déception_ dans son regard me renvoient des millions d'années en arrière.

Soudain, il me semble n'être à nouveau qu'un soldat sous son aile, obéissant avec assiduité, car contrarier les supérieurs équivaut à contrarier Dieu. Je ne peux soutenir son regard et fais volte-face pour lui tourner le dos, comme Uriel le fait si souvent.

\- Il accomplit le travail de Dieu, je tranche avec fermeté.

\- Torturer ? réplique-t-elle en haussant le ton. C'est _ça_ , le travail de Dieu ? Arrête-le, Cas', je t'en prie, avant que vous ne détruisiez la seule véritable arme que vous avez !

\- Qui sommes-nous pour remettre en question la Volonté de Dieu ?

En récitant cette phrase, ma voix porte l'écho hautain de nos supérieurs. Je serre les poings dans les poches de mon manteau en tâchant de me murer dans les restes délabrés de ma Foi. Anna exprime à voix haute les pensées que je m'efforce de refouler depuis que le Conseil réduit a validé cette décision. Entendre sonner clairement ces idées qui trouvent une résonance au plus profond de mon esprit saint me glace le sang. Cela les rend tellement plus réelles. Tellement plus dangereuses.

J'ai toujours considéré les ordres comme incontestables, l'incarnation même de la Volonté de notre Père, mais depuis que je suis devenu Général, j'ai pu constater que certaines décisions sont prises directement par de simples Anges, seulement plus gradés et anciens que moi... et si c'était le cas de _tous_ les ordres injustes que j'ai reçus ?

Comme devançant la pente glissante où s'engagent mes pensées, Anna articule :

\- À moins... que ce ne soit pas Sa Volonté.

Ma Grâce se fige dans les veines, et fuyant son regard, je fixe obstinément un assemblage de ferraille rouillée près des longues bandes de plastique qui pendent inertes du plafond. Anna sait-elle quelque chose ? Connaît-elle les réponses aux questions que je me pose depuis des décennies – non, des millénaires ?

\- Alors d'où viennent les ordres ? je demande en maîtrisant ma voix de mon mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. D'un de nos supérieurs, peut-être. Mais pas de Lui.

Je ferme les yeux. Une douce nostalgie m'étreint, et les paroles de ma sœur me bercent d'une consolation amère. Elle enfle mon cœur d'une bouffée d'espoir.

Car Si Anna dit vrai, Siosp avait tort : mon Père existe bien et il n'est pas non plus ce Dieu cruel et terrifiant que j'ai cru entrevoir en obéissant à tous ces ordres. Tous ces Humains innocents que j'ai de mes propres mains exterminés au cours des siècles, toutes ces illusions mensongères que j'ai tissées, ces esprits que j'ai manipulés, toutes ces cruautés que j'ai appuyées au nom du Destin... rien de tout cela ne serait la Volonté de mon Créateur.

Si un simple Ange donne les ordres, cela répondrait à toutes mes interrogations. Car mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas infaillibles, même si j'ai longtemps cru le contraire dans mes jeunes années. Anna, Siosp, Azazel, Lucifer, Alastair et Camael en sont la preuve.

\- Cas'... Cas', regarde-moi.

Je tourne d'abord la tête, puis le corps entier en rouvrant les yeux pour lui faire face. Je me sens vulnérable et perdu. Je ne sais que penser.

Je ne suis pas fait pour réfléchir ou pour effectuer des choix. C'est contre ma nature. Comment savoir qui croire et ce qu'il convient de faire ? Dois-je suivre les Anges du Conseil qui n'ont eu que mépris et suspicion envers moi ? Ou ma sœur qui m'a abandonné en me laissant endosser une charge bien trop lourde pour moi ?

Toute trace de jugement a quitté ses yeux verts, et c'est avec une douceur imprégnée de tristesse qu'elle déploie l'envergure imposante d'une aile translucide qu'elle étire vers moi.

\- Approche.

Obéir aux ordres est si naturel que j'effectue un pas raide dans sa direction, puis un deuxième, en fixant le sol des yeux. Elle en fait de même, et l'extrémité de ses longues plumes frôle mon bras comme pour m'encourager. Lorsque nous nous trouvons assez proches pour que nos auras se mêlent, Anna élève une main et frôle mon menton du bout des doigts, me forçant à relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Son véritable visage luit en une brume de lumière indistincte, dont les trois orbes vertes me fixent avec gravité.

\- Et maintenant, écoute-moi bien, reprend-t-elle d'une voix plus dure en relâchant mon menton. Ce Père que tu aimes, tu penses qu'Il veut ça ? Tu penses qu'Il te demanderait ça ? Tu penses que _ceci_ est vertueux ?

Je détourne les yeux, mes ailes tressaillant dans mon dos. Je me suis toujours figuré mon Père comme empli d'amour et de compassion, mais depuis quelques millénaires, ma Foi a bien des fois vacillé lorsque j'obéissais aux ordres. J'avais beau me répéter que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables comme on me l'a toujours appris, l'éventualité qu'Il soit un Dieu de colère et de destruction au lieu d'amour et de compassion m'a bien effleuré l'esprit sans que je n'ose m'y attarder.

Avec un bruissement de vêtements, Anna s'assied sur le bord de la table en me fixant d'un regard si intense qu'il me semble sentir ma Grâce s'embraser en réponse. Contraint de plonger à nouveau dans son regard qui m'est devenu insoutenable, je frémis à ses paroles suivantes :

\- Ce que tu ressens... ça s'appelle le _doute_.

Un hurlement rauque d'Alastair souligne ce mot tabou parmi les célestes – ce mot hideux, honteux, dégradant...

Anna croit m'apprendre quelque chose. Mais je me sais depuis des mois en proie au doute – depuis des siècles et même des millénaires, pour être tout à fait honnête. J'ai enseveli au plus profond de moi ce secret comme une blessure à vif dans ma Foi, mais malgré tout, le Conseil a vu clair dans mes actes – et maintenant, Anna aussi _sait_.

J'ai failli à ma nature. À ma raison d'être. Un Ange du Seigneur ne doit jamais douter, _jamais_.

Une fois de plus, je détourne les yeux pour les poser sur la porte derrière laquelle mon protégé se livre aux actes les plus vils qui ont terni et souillé son âme en Enfer.

Je me sens perdre pied. Toute ma Grâce tourbillonne et déploie mes ailes dans mon dos – je suis contraint de m'agripper au bord froid de la table comme une ancre à la réalité. L'espace d'un instant, je me sens à nouveau immergé dans le passé, luttant contre les vents violents du Déluge, les yeux rivés sur la barque, la vie d'innocents au bout de mes doigts.

C'est exactement la même chose aujourd'hui.

Il me suffirait d'un battement d'ailes pour surgir aux côtés de Dean et arrêter son bras. Je pourrais le tirer de là. Le sauver, comme je l'ai arraché à l'Enfer. Le sauver de lui-même, de sa propre noirceur, de sa propre faiblesse.

Ce serait si _facile_.

Alors qu'un hurlement qui se mue en un gargouillis sanglant résonne travers la porte, le contact de doigts de chair sur ma main me ramène brusquement à la réalité. Réalité qui se trouve être ma sœur déchue qui me dévisage fixement. Je baisse les yeux pour la regarder glisser sa main sur la mienne, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur humaine mêlée de sa Grâce.

\- Ces ordres sont mauvais, et tu le _sais_. Mais tu peux faire ce qui est juste.

Ce qui est juste ? Je ne sais plus ce qui est juste et ce qui est injuste.

Contraindre Dean à torturer Alastair est injuste, mais laisser mes frères et sœurs se faire assassiner par les démons l'est autant, tout comme l'est le sort qui attend l'Humanité si cette Apocalypse se déclenche.

Sauver Dean de cette épreuve serait vain et je serais déchu, pourchassé, exécuté. Je n'ai pas oublié que la barque fut une épreuve du Ciel pour tester ma loyauté – quand bien même j'aurais désobéi, je n'aurais pas pu sauver cette famille, tout comme je ne peux sauver Dean aujourd'hui.

Est-ce une nouvelle épreuve que m'envoie Dieu ? Peut-être y a-t-il une signification à tout cela, un sens que je ne peux pas encore percevoir ?

Je relève les yeux vivement, comme arraché à un envoûtement – le visage de la rebelle est tendu vers moi, vibrant d'espoir, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as peur, Cas'. Moi aussi, j'avais peur, dit-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur ma main. Mais ensemble, nous pouvons arr...

Ma Grâce s'enflamme d'une fureur noire et viscérale.

\- _Ensemble_? je répète d'une voix rauque.

Il me semble que le voile opaque qui obscurcissait mon jugement vient de se lever. _Ensemble_ – Anna ne cherche pas à sauver Dean ni l'Humanité. Anna veut _m'entraîner dans sa chute_. Anna veut exploiter ma faiblesse et ma compassion pour mon protégé pour me précipiter vers la déchéance irréversible – tourner le dos à Dieu, à ma famille et à ma nature pour devenir une abjecte créature, une insulte vivante à notre Créateur et Seigneur. Un _blasphème_.

Je tourne vivement les yeux vers elle, ma rage s'amplifiant. En plus d'avoir abandonné la Garnison pour se rouler dans la fange des émotions humaines et la fornication, de m'avoir légué la responsabilité d'une Apocalypse imminente, ma sœur voudrait en plus provoquer ma perte ?

Ce n'est pas seulement mon poste et ma vie qui sont en jeu, mais toute l'Humanité ! Quel monstre d’égoïsme et de cruauté utiliserait ma compassion pour les souffrances de Dean afin de me dépouiller de tout ce qu'il me reste ? Pour me détourner de mon devoir et de ma famille ?

Elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'Alastair et Azazel.

J'arrache brusquement ma main avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

\- Je ne suis en _rien_ comme toi !

Je replie mes ailes dans mon dos et la contourne en toisant cette tentatrice qui, comme Azazel a arraché Adam et Ève au jardin d’Éden et à l'amour éternel de Dieu, a tenté de m'égarer. De me détourner du droit chemin.

Comme ai-je pu boire ses paroles si aveuglément ? J'ai failli la suivre, j'ai _failli..._!

Anna n'est _pas_ Dieu. Anna est déjà morte dans le passé. Anna n'est plus rien, si ce n'est le spectre menaçant de ce que je pourrais devenir si je me laissais aller aux émotions.

Ma Foi ne devrait pas être si fragile pour que quelques simples mots puissent la faire vaciller. Peut-être que le Conseil avait raison – mon attachement pour Dean pourrait représenter un obstacle à la Mission.

\- Tu as été _déchue_! je lui crache au visage en la dépassant. Va-t-en.

\- Cas'... commence Anna dans mon dos avec une note de supplication.

Je me retourne d'un bloc et la fixe froidement.

Ce n'est qu'en souvenir du respect que je lui ai porté dans le passé et parce que je sais que mon destin n'est pas de la tuer, que je ne signale pas sa présence au reste de la Garnison.

\- _Va-t-en !_ » j'ordonne plus durement.

Alors que dans mon dos les cris de douleur retentissent à nouveau, Anna me fixe longuement d'un regard brillant de larmes, avant de déployer ses ailes en un froissement feutré. Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas la regarder partir.

Les minutes s'écoulent et j'engourdis tous mes sens humains afin d'étouffer les cris et l'odeur du sang qui me parvient même à travers la porte. C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir que je me raccroche aux derniers lambeaux de ma Foi brisée.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'écoule ainsi avant que je ne retrouve un semblant de calme et de maîtrise de moi-même, mais lorsque je relève la tête, plus aucun hurlement ne se fait entendre, et l'atmosphère s'est modifiée de manière subtile et insaisissable.

Un pressentiment fait frémir les plumes duveteuses à la base de mes ailes, et en quelques grandes enjambées, j'atteins la porte. Je jette un œil à travers la lucarne sale afin d'évaluer la situation et l'avancée de Dean dans son interrogatoire. J'écarquille aussitôt les yeux face à la scène qui se déroule dans la pièce. Au lieu d'Alastair, c'est _Dean_ qui est plaqué contre le piège de fer par la poigne du démon sur sa gorge.

C'est impossible.

Le piège est...

 _Dean_!

D'un geste de poignet hâtif, j'ouvre la porte sans la toucher, le plus silencieusement possible afin de surprendre l'ennemi qui me tourne le dos en parlant à mon protégé. L'odeur de sang et de la souffrance est si épaisse qu'elle en est suffocante.

 _ **Uriel !**_ je crie dans les canaux de communication célestes, tout en saisissant la lame tueuse de démons que Dean a laissée sur le chariot. _**Uriel, Alastair s'est libéré, j'ai besoin de renforts !**_

Seul, je n'ai aucune chance. Je ne peux exorciser ni capturer ni même tuer Alastair, j'en suis incapable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est gagner du temps et protéger Dean jusqu'à ce que la Garnison vienne me prêter main-forte. Je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter seul, alors nous miserons sur le nombre : deux cent vaincront à coup sûr.

Le temps presse – Dean suffoque et la vie s'échappe déjà de ses yeux. Je me rue sur Alastair en brandissant mon arme, mais sans doute que ma précipitation lui a révélé ma présence – le démon se retourne d'un bloc à mon approche, et laisse Dean tomber au sol. Néanmoins, j'ai frappé avec précision, et la lame du poignard s'est enfoncée droit dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Mais sans même sourciller, Alastair déploie une puissance sombre et chargée de soufre pour me propulser brutalement en arrière, et si je n'avais pas utilisé mes ailes pour freiner ma trajectoire, j'aurais sans doute été projeté contre le mur.

Que fait Uriel ? M'a-t-il seulement entendu ?

Une panique glacée s'insinue dans mes veines alors que je raisonne froidement en évaluant la situation aussi rationnellement que possible. Si Uriel est encore en train de recevoir les Révélations, peut-être ne peut-il m'entendre.

Alastair baisse les yeux sur le poignard planté dans sa chair qui crépite et clignote légèrement.

\- Presque ! fait-il remarquer d'un air à peine contrarié avant de relever la tête avec un large rictus sardonique. On dirait que dieu est de mon côté aujourd'hui !

Je dois le ralentir, détourner son attention de Dean.

D'un geste vif, je tends le bras en concentrant mon énergie sur le manche du poignard enfoncé dans son torse, et le fais lentement tourner dans la plaie tout en contactant cette fois l'ensemble des soldats de la Garnison :

 

_**Demande de renforts immédiats pour neutraliser Alastair ! Intervention de la Garnison entière requise !** _

 

Le poignard fige le démon sur place qui émet un grognement de douleur et de colère, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas suffisant. Il élève la main et extirpe lentement la lame de son corps en me fixant d'un air furieux.

 _ **Soldats, répondez !**_ je crie intérieurement, en vain.

Nul ne me répond. Plusieurs secondes se sont écoulées, ils devraient déjà tous être ici !

Je baisse le bras en me crispant – dois-je donc neutraliser seul un Ange déchu ? Alastair doit rester en vie, le sort de la Garnison dépend des réponses qu'il peut nous fournir.

Lorsque le démon émet un cri de rage en se jetant sur moi, je ravale toutes mes craintes pour me concentrer sur le combat. Mon objectif premier est de protéger Dean, aussi bien parce que cela relève de ma mission de Gardien que parce qu'il est l'épée de Michael, le dernier espoir de sauver l'Humanité si l'Apocalypse se déclenche – ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, au rythme où se brisent les sceaux.

Son poing s'abat sur mon visage avec une force phénoménale, si bien que ni mon aura, ni ma Grâce n'empêchent les vaisseaux sanguins de mon nez d'éclater. Je lui renvoie aussitôt un crochet dans la mâchoire qui le fait vaciller en arrière. Je me baisse vivement pour esquiver de justesse un coup, et je profite de l'ouverture pour frapper son ventre d'une vague d'énergie concentrée. J'entends ses intestins se rompre, mais cela ne lui fait aucun effet. Un coup s'écrase comme une masse sur le côté de mon crâne qui se fissure et se brise avec un craquement sinistre. Un filet de sang coule le long de ma tempe, en plus du sang qui ruisselle de ma narine et qui emplit ma bouche d'un goût ferreux. Ma vision se trouble et mes mouvements se ralentissent, ma coordination touchée. Ma Grâce est endommagée – sous la force de l'impact, elle s'est temporairement gélifiée pour absorber les dégâts.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé au combat, cela n'a aucune importance. Un Ange du Seigneur ne recule jamais. C'est donc avec un regain d'énergie que je lui assène des coups de plus en plus puissants, enchaînant coups de poings au visage et impacts dans le ventre pour réduire en bouillie ses entrailles endommagées.

Il vacille et s'effondre à terre un instant, uniquement pour attaquer dans mon angle mort. Avant que je ne puisse esquiver, il empoigne mon manteau avec un hurlement rageur et me soulève pour me plaquer contre le mur où un morceau tranchant en acier dépasse – la pointe acérée s'enfonce dans le dos, sectionnant net l'épine dorsale. D'un mouvement brusque, il abaisse mon corps pour laisser le pieu lacérer mon corps d'emprunt, lacérant la chair et les os, l'harmonie délicate du réseau de veines et de la fibre des muscles. Un poumon se déchire sur toute sa longueur, et une aorte se tranche net, inondant mon corps d'emprunt d'une hémorragie violente.

L'âme de Jimmy hurle de douleur, et je m'agrippe aux bras du démon – il me faut effectuer un choix, une fois de plus. Utiliser ma Grâce fragilisée pour épargner la douleur à Jimmy Novak et réparer son corps, ou ignorer sa souffrance et conserver la totalité de mon énergie pour combattre Alastair et protéger Dean Winchester.

Les doigts visqueux de sang du démon enserrent mon cou avant que je n'aie pris ma décision, me forçant à le regarder. Une terreur sans nom m'envahit – pas pour ma vie, non. Mourir ne m'a jamais effrayé. Mais la seule idée d'échouer dans la mission réveille une panique viscérale en moi.

Dean ne peut _pas_ mourir, pas sous ma protection !

\- Tu sais, déclare Alastair de sa voix nasillarde. Tels des cafards, vous les célestes, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous tuer. Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous renvoyer au paradis.

Sa prise se raffermit sur mon cou, rompant les cartilages et obstruant la trachée – je ne peux utiliser ma voix pour réciter un inutile exorcisme. Je tente de me débattre, sans pouvoir maîtriser mon vaisseau brisé avec ma Grâce transie de douleur. Tout me semble ralenti, et je ne parviens qu'à remuer faiblement mes ailes, impuissant sous la poigne du démon.

S'il m'expulse de mon réceptacle pour me renvoyer au Paradis, comme le faisaient les démons lorsque j'ai mené la Garnison en Enfer pour sauver l'homme vertueux, Dean ne sera pas le seul à périr ici par ma faute. Jimmy ne survivra pas. Son corps est brisé, son cœur ne bat plus – seule ma présence en lui le maintient en vie. Sans moi, il mourra aussitôt et ne reverra jamais sa fille et sa femme.

\- _Omni potentis, Dei potestatem invoco, omni potentis Dei potestatem invoco..._

Au son de l'invocation en latin, une puissance enserre ma Grâce et la détache de l'âme de Jimmy autour de laquelle elle était enroulée. Je sens tout mon être se retirer des veines, et mes ailes immatérielles s'effilocher et disparaître, absorbées dans ma Grâce. Ma vue, mon ouïe, toutes les capacités sensorielles de mon vaisseau se disloquent, me laissant avec ma perception et mes sensations originelles, bien moins précises et subtiles que celles de Jimmy. Je suis coincé dans sa trachée, dans son cerveau, dans sa bouche, dans ses yeux.

Je me sens remonter le long de sa gorge, luttant contre la force qui m'arrache à ce corps.

_\- Abrogo terra, hoc angelorum in obse quentum, Domine expuere !_

Débordant des paupières et de sa bouche, je perçois Alastair avec une palette de couleurs et de sons bien plus pauvre et réduite qu'à travers un Humain. Et plus loin, inerte sur le sol, Dean Winchester.

J'ai failli à ma mission. J'ai failli à Dean.

La bouche du démon poursuit sa litanie d'une voix puissante :

 _\- Domine expuere ! Unde abeo Dei per..._ _!_

Alastair s'interrompt soudain et se retrouve projeté contre le mur. Je réinvestis aussitôt le corps de Jimmy qui tombe au sol avant que je ne parvienne à reconnecter ma Grâce aux synapses de son cerveau pendant que mon énergie vitale se fluidifie à nouveau dans ses veines. Mon dos est ouvert en une plaie béante jusqu'à la nuque et deux vertèbres brisées manquent de glisser par terre.

La Garnison intervient-elle enfin ?

Accroupi et tremblant au sol, je sens mes ailes repousser dans mon dos, et mes cinq sens resurgir. Ma vue se rétablit avec précision, ainsi que mon ouïe.

\- Stupides tours de magie... s'élève la voix méprisante d'Alastair.

\- Qui assassine les anges ? Comment le font-ils ?

Cette voix. Ce n'est pas celle d'un de mes frères de la Garnison.

C'est celle de Sam Winchester.

Stupéfait, je lève les yeux vers le jeune frère de Dean qui garde une main tendue vers Alastair. C'est donc lui qui m'a sauvé, qui a sauvé Dean, ainsi que Jimmy.

Son visage est méconnaissable. Difforme, la peau visqueuse, les traits malsains et hideux... Un visage de démon, dont la part humaine est quasiment engloutie sous son aura maléfique qui l'enveloppe.

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? ricane Alastair.

\- Ouais, je crois bien.

La charge démoniaque dans l'air s'intensifie. J'englobe de ma Grâce l'âme de Jimmy afin de l'empêcher de ressentir la douleur et de voir la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. La tête levée vers Sam, je le vois crisper les doigts avec une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

\- Comment les démons tuent-ils les anges ?! crie-t-il.

Alastair semble réellement en souffrance, comme luttant contre une force supérieure à la sienne. En quelques secondes et sans efforts, le jeune Winchester est parvenu à maîtriser le démon là où moi, un _Ange du Seigneur_ , ai échoué.

\- Je... ne... sais... pas ! articule Alastair avec rage, toujours plaqué contre le mur.

\- Bien sûr !

Sam serre le poing, ce qui arrache un cri de douleur au démon entravé vers qui je tourne les yeux, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

\- Ce n'est... pas nous !

Alastair _parle_. Alastair passe aux aveux.

Je tourne à nouveau les yeux vers le frère de Dean qui n'a pas cillé alors qu'il maîtrise l'un des démons les plus puissants de l'Enfer comme si ce n'était qu'un insecte au creux de sa main. Il m'a fallu pourtant des heures d'incantations psalmodiées et la puissance combinée de trois Anges ne serait-ce que pour le capturer !

\- On... ne fait rien ! continue à s'étrangler Alastair.

C'est _impossible_. Uriel et moi l'avons torturé des heures durant sans résultat, Dean aussi l'a fait hurler pendant près d'une heure, et c'est _Sam_ qui lui arrache une confession aussi aisément ?

\- Je ne te crois pas, déclare Sam.

La jubilation cruelle accentue ses traits démoniaques en un rictus mauvais alors qu'il serre davantage le poing. Les grognements du démon qui suffoque se font plus audibles.

\- Lilith n'est pas derrière ça ! crache-t-il.

Sam a dû relâcher sa prise, car le démon reprend un semblant d'assurance en poursuivant avec délectation :

\- Elle ne tuerait pas sept anges. Elle en tuerait une centaine, un _millier_...

Sam abaisse le bras, laissant le démon reprendre son souffle et lancer d'un air sardonique et condescendant :

\- Oh, vas y. Renvoie-moi en bas, si tu le _peux_.

\- Je suis plus puissant que ça maintenant, réplique le garçon au sang de démon. Maintenant je peux _tuer_.

Je lâche le démon des yeux pour dévisager Sam, frappé de stupeur. Baradiel m'a affirmé que pour tuer Alastair, cela nécessiterait quasiment la puissance d'un _Archange_. Aucun Humain, même au sang de démon, ne pourrait...

Alastair se met à hurler, et son corps à crépiter et clignoter en dégageant une puanteur de soufre qui dévoile néanmoins une énergie sourde et distincte – celle de l'écho affadi d'une Grâce d'Ange. C'est en hurlant qu'il s'effondre au sol et que son existence s'annihile.

Je détourne les yeux du corps vide et inerte, pour observer attentivement Sam, son aura lourde de noirceur, son visage méconnaissable tant il est difforme.

Qu'a donc fait Azazel à cet enfant ? Pourquoi a-t-il tant de pouvoirs ? Sa force est comparable à celle d'un enfant de démon et d'Humain – abomination que le Ciel prend bien garde à empêcher depuis des siècles. Si le seul vaisseau ultime de Lucifer est capable de déployer une puissance aussi écrasante, je n'ose imaginer ce que pourra faire Lucifer avec une pareille arme en sa possession.

Sam contemple son œuvre de longues secondes d'un air satisfait et me jette un bref coup d’œil avant de se précipiter vers le corps inerte de Dean qui gît au sol.

\- Dean ? Dean ! Tu m'entends ?

M'appuyant contre le pilier qui ruisselle encore de mon sang, je me relève en m'efforçant de fluidifier ma Grâce dans mes veines. C'est avec difficulté que je parviens à guérir mes organes déchirés, à ressouder les os brisés, les nerfs sectionnés et à refermer la plaie béante qui traverse l'ensemble de mon dos. Une fois debout, toute trace de mon affrontement avec le démon a disparu de mon corps d'emprunt, et je replie avec précaution mes ailes dans mon dos.

\- Cas' ! Dean ne respire plus !

Le cœur battant sourdement dans ma cage thoracique, j'approche à pas comptés du garçon au sang de démon qui, agenouillé auprès de son frère, lève un regard paniqué et implorant vers moi. Je baisse les yeux sur le corps de mon protégé et m'accroupis à mon tour pour frôler la joue ensanglantée de Dean.

Je sais que son âme est toujours en lui, et je sens que son corps fonctionne toujours, bien qu'endommagé. Le battement de son cœur est à peine présent, mais il est bien là.

\- Il est vivant, je déclare d'une voix mesurée.

Mes doigts frôlent ses cheveux poisseux de sang pensivement. L'absence de réponse d'Uriel et de la Garnison est anormale. Que dois-je faire à présent ? Il me faut des instructions, je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe... Et si une fois de plus, tout cela n'avait été qu'une distraction, et que la Garnison se faisait attaquer pendant ce temps ?

Ma Grâce blessée se fige dans mes veines. La Garnison a-t-elle été exterminée par l'arme pendant que je combattais Alastair ? Peut-être qu'il mentait ?

\- _Cas'_! s'impatiente Sam en me fusillant du regard. Fais quelque chose ! Il va mourir !

\- Il ne va pas mourir, je réponds calmement. Il est dans le coma.

\- Soigne-le !

Je fronce les sourcils. Ma Grâce est affaiblie, ma Garnison muette, Uriel n'est pas revenu... Je dois conserver le peu de forces qu'il me reste pour combattre encore si nécessaire.

\- Ma Grâce est affaiblie. Je ne peux pas. Et je dois attendre les ordres de mes supérieurs.

Je retire ma main du visage de mon protégé, sous le regard ulcéré de son frère.

\- Je... ne sais pas quoi faire, Sam... je confesse doucement en évitant son regard.

Mon prisonnier s'est libéré, a été tué par Sam qui a enfreint notre interdiction, la Garnison n'a pas répondu à mon appel à l'aide, et je ne suis pas plus avancé dans mon enquête. Car si Alastair a dit vrai, je...

Cela voudrait dire que mes frères et sœurs n'ont pas été tués par des démons... mais alors _qui_?

\- C'est très simple, siffle Sam en m'arrachant à mes pensées. _Aide-le_. Il est dans cet état à cause de toi, alors assume !

Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers Sam et son visage déformé et fluctuant. Il nous a désobéi, mais a sauvé Dean et Jimmy. J'ignore ce qu'en dira la hiérarchie.

S'ils m'ordonnent de tuer Sam... je ne le pourrai pas. Je ne leur communiquerai pas cette information.

La hiérarchie n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam, dis-je tout bas.

\- Quoi ? Cas', qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Sans un mot de plus, je tends les mains et dépose d'un geste vif mes deux doigts sur le front des deux frères à la fois tout en déployant mes ailes.

En un battement, je les transporte devant l'hôpital le plus proche et m'envole aussitôt sans un dernier regard., ignorant le cri de Sam qui m'appelle.

Il me faut des ordres. Une ligne à suivre.

Je ne sais que faire, et l'incertitude est la plus glaçante des sensations pour un soldat céleste.

C'est dans un désordre de froissement soyeux de plumes que je fais irruption dans les couloirs du Paradis, juste devant mon ancien bureau qui est provisoirement celui d'Uriel. Je dois avertir mes supérieurs de la situation, et vite.

\- Uriel ! je m'exclame en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

J'entre précipitamment, mais le bureau est vide. La main sur la poignée, je sens l'appréhension me ronger.

 _ **Uriel ! Où es-tu ?**_ je crie intérieurement dans le canal de communication qui nous relie. _**Alastair est mort ! Que fait la Garnison ? Êtes-vous en difficulté ?**_

Aucune réponse.

Je sors du bureau et cours dans l'infini couloir, bousculant Anges, Faucheurs et Chérubins au passage sans leur prêter attention. J'atteins enfin le bureau de Zachariah et manque d'arracher la porte de ses gonds tant je l'ouvre violemment.

\- _AAAAAH !_

Je hausse les sourcils au cri suraigu qui vient de retentir, et les fronce à nouveau en me retrouvant face à face avec Lavavoth, la secrétaire personnelle de Zachariah.

\- Castiel ! couine-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Les yeux écarquillés et avec un regard horrifié d'animal traqué, l'Ange serre un dossier contre sa poitrine, ses plumes complètement enflées doublant la taille de ses ailes qui frémissent dans son dos.

\- Où est Zachariah ? je demande d'une voix rauque en laissant tomber au sol la poignée arrachée de la porte qui est restée dans ma main.

\- En réunion ! s'étrangle-t-elle précipitamment en reculant davantage à chaque pas que je fais dans sa direction. Alors attends son retour, ou mieux : fais comme tout le monde et prends tes ordres par ton N+1 !

\- Uriel ne répond pas à mes appels, j'articule, excédé. Je dois parler à Zachariah. _Tout de suite_.

Lavavoth recule encore, manquant de trébucher sur ses hauts talons, et se heurte au mur derrière elle, son visage blême et empreint de terreur. Son dossier glisse de ses bras et tombe au sol avec un bruit mou.

\- GAAAARDE ! hurle-t-elle finalement en se protégeant de ses avant-bras comme si j'allais la frapper.

Un bruissement soyeux de plumes surgit derrière moi, et une poigne d'acier sur mon épaule me repousse brusquement en arrière, loin de la secrétaire. Stupéfait, je lève les yeux vers un Ange en possession d'un vaisseau massif et bien plus grand que moi.

\- Tu as entendu Lavavoth, Castiel. Approche-la encore et je te filerai une rouste dont tu te souviendras longtemps.

Derrière lui, la secrétaire lève le menton bien haut d'un air triomphant, un rictus jubilatoire aux lèvres :

\- J'ai déposé une plainte après que tu m'aies agressé, et j'ai obtenu une garde rapprochée pour les deux millénaires à venir !

Je tourne un regard glacial vers Lavavoth, qui perd aussitôt de sa superbe en s'enveloppant de sa propre aile comme pour se protéger.

\- Jette-le dehors, il me fait peur !

Ni une ni deux, l'imposant garde m'empoigne par le col de mon manteau et me propulse hors du bureau. Je heurte de plein fouet un Faucheur qui passait avec sa valise pleine d'âmes.

Je me relève vivement sans faire attention au malheureux Faucheur qui, à quatre pattes, essaye désespérément de rattraper la myriade d'âmes lumineuses qui s'échappe de sa valise. La porte mutilée du bureau de Zachariah claque brusquement sous mon nez.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans le couloir où je me tiens raide et immobile, tourmenté par mes questions restées sans réponses.

\- C'est Castiel ! murmure un Chérubin de premier grade en me fixant avec de grands yeux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- _Castiel_! Tu sais, celui qui était en procès avec Camael il y a quelques dizaines ou centaines de milliers d'années !

\- Ah oui ! Je n'y étais pas allé, j'étais de corvée d'érosion des roches.

\- Il est en probation en ce moment, il paraît. J'ai un frère qui tient ça de Zedekiel, un des soldats de la Garnison. Il paraît qu'il a tenu tête au Conseil et refusé un ordre.

\- D.. de la désobéissance !? Mais c'est _horrible_!

\- Mes âmes ! Mes âmes s'enfuient ! Aidez-moi ! crie le Faucheur paniqué au sol.

Je ne m'attarde pas au milieu de la foule qui s'agglutine autour de moi, et déploie mes ailes pour m'envoler. Je parcours les zones du Paradis dont l'accès m'est permis, prenant à peine le temps de me matérialiser dans chaque lieu. Mais nulle trace de Zachariah ou d'Uriel.

Je jette même un œil en isolement, mais je ne trouve personne.

Ils doivent se trouver en un lieu qui m'est interdit d'accès, ou dans un des dizaines de milliards de Paradis humains – sans indication, jamais je ne les trouverai, jamais.

Renonçant à les retrouver par mes propres moyens, je retourne sur Terre. La course du soleil a suivi son chemin. Une journée entière s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai déposé les frères Winchester dans l'hôpital.

Je surgis dans le bâtiment et repère aussitôt leur présence. Malgré les doutes qui m'assaillent, je parcours les couloirs à grandes enjambées jusqu'à atteindre leur chambre. Je ne me suis jamais senti si complètement et terriblement _seul_ , même lorsqu'autrefois je passais des millénaires entiers sans bouger, à observer les poissons évoluer au sol. Car à l'époque, Uriel et Anna me rendaient régulièrement visite, et je ressentais en moi le lien d'obéissance et de dévotion qui m'unissait avec mes frères de la Garnison.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus certain de rien. Je crains pour ma Famille et pour ce que m'ont révélé les paroles arrachées à Alastair. À moins que le démon ait menti – ce qui ne serait guère étonnant – les démons n'ont pas tué les sept Anges.

Et la seule explication, la seule chose qui expliquerait pourquoi Dieu n'intervient pas dans ce massacre de Ses enfants est que... qu'Il en soit à l'origine.

Je ralentis le pas et crispe mes ailes dans mon dos. Cette pensée blasphématrice répondrait à _toutes_ les questions que je me pose depuis la chute de Lucifer. Tous ces ordres injustes, ces massacres d'innocents, les morts par centaines de milliers de mes frères et sœurs...

Tout cela s'explique si notre Père n'est pas, comme je l'ai toujours cru, un Dieu d'amour et de compassion. Et qu'Il nous hait. Qu'Il hait la Garnison pour son indiscipline. Qu'Il hait l'Humanité pour ses blasphèmes et son manque de Foi.

Qu'Il _me_ hait.

Je m'arrête devant la porte ouverte de la chambre des Winchester, et contemple un instant la silhouette inerte de Dean, reliée par des tubes qui le maintiennent en vie. Assis à son chevet, Sam lève aussitôt la tête en m'apercevant, et je lui fais un bref signe de tête pour lui ordonner de me suivre.

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas, ma Grâce s'agitant dans mon corps.

Mon seul espoir est qu'Alastair ait menti. Car si mon Créateur me hait et veut détruire tout ce qu'Il a créé, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre, de lutter, ni d'espérer.

Les épaules crispées, je me retourne pour voir approcher le jeune Winchester et lève les yeux vers lui. Ses traits démoniaques se sont un peu émoussés, et je peux apercevoir par intermittences son visage humain – celui-ci est verrouillé, blême d'angoisse et de colère contenue.

\- Sam... je commence en cherchant mes mots.

\- Va le soigner. Un miracle ! Tout de suite !

\- Je ne peux pas ! dis-je, exaspéré.

Non seulement je ne peux utiliser mon énergie tant que j'ignore si la Garnison est en danger et a besoin de mon aide, mais je ne peux pas agir ni prendre d'initiative sans ordres !

Ma situation est assez délicate ainsi. Je suis en probation, rétrogradé, accusé de _sentiments_ , et à présent j'ai laissé s'échapper et mourir mon prisonnier ! Ce n'est pas que mon poste qui est en jeu, mais la Création entière !

\- Toi et Uriel vous l'avez mis dans cette situation !

\- Non... !

Je tente de protester, de lui expliquer que nous ne faisions qu'obéir aux ordres du Conseil réduit, mais il ne me laisse pas me justifier et poursuit en suffoquant de colère :

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas capables de faire un piège à démons !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ce piège à démons...

Je détourne les yeux en réprimant ma frustration.

J'y avais passé des heures. De longues heures à créer et élaborer, mettre en place ce piège. Ce n'était pas un simple piège. Il était parfaitement adapté à Alastair, impossible à briser de l'intérieur. Je l'avais conçu moi-même en y déployant toutes mes connaissances, en utilisant l'enochian le plus fin et précis qui soit.

\- … il n'aurait pas dû se briser, j'achève platement. Je suis désolé.

Et je le suis réellement.

Peu importe ce qu'Anna dirait, je _suis_ désolé. Je le suis. Et je regrette profondément la tournure qu'ont pris les événements. Sans Sam, Alastair serait en vie, Dean et Jimmy seraient morts, et j'aurais probablement été envoyé en redressement, muté dans un autre régiment ou carrément exécuté.

La colère défigure le visage fluctuant de Sam, lui donnant une expression plus démoniaque que jamais.

\- Tout cette histoire, articule-t-il en un souffle furieux, était _inutile_! Tu comprends ça ? Les démons n'y sont pour rien. C'est autre chose qui tue tes soldats !

 _Autre chose_...

Si Sam dit vrai, une seule explication subsiste. Une seule.

Une détresse glacée éclot en moi et s'infiltre lentement dans ma Grâce. Je ne peux soutenir son regard.

\- Peut-être qu'Alastair mentait...

\- Non, tranche Sam sans le moindre doute dans ses yeux. Il ne mentait pas. »

Il me fixe d'un regard dur avant de se détourner et se diriger vers la chambre, me laissant seul dans le couloir.

Quelque chose se brise en moi. Si ce ne sont effectivement pas les démons qui tuent mes frères et sœurs...

Comme l'ont confirmé les recherches de Baradiel, les seuls êtres assez puissants pour tuer un Ange sont les Léviathans, les sœurs du Destin, la Mort, Dieu Lui-même, les Archanges et les Anges. Pour avoir été présent lors de la bataille que nous avons menée contre les Léviathans avant qu'ils soient scellés dans le Purgatoire par les quatre Archanges, je sais pertinemment qu'aucun Léviathan ne foule la surface de la Terre.

Les Archanges, la Mort et Père n'ont pas besoin d'arme pour nous anéantir. Ne restent que les Sœurs et les Anges... qui travaillent sous ordre du Ciel d'où ils prennent leurs ordres.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir, et deux infirmières me dépassent alors que je baisse lentement les yeux vers mon bras droit. Ma Grâce se concentre au niveau d'une veine, se rigidifiant alors que la peau se perce et vomit ma lame qui tombe droit dans ma main avec un bruit métallique. Le métal est tiède et lisse sous mes doigts et je l'élève au niveau de mes yeux en sentant un froid intense m'envahir.

Nos armes correspondent _parfaitement_ aux blessures mortelles que j'ai observées sur les dépouilles charnelles de Pmox, Miz et Levanael. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité, car elle me semblait tellement improbable, tellement _absurde_...

Un Ange qui commettrait de tels actes innommables le ferait à visage découvert, il ne pourrait vivre en trahissant Dieu et les siens. Il le ferait ouvertement comme l'ont fait Lucifer, Camael, Azazel, Alastair et tous les Anges qui ont chu pour suivre Lucifer. Désobéir est le crime le plus terrible qui soit, et une pareille abomination ne se commet pas furtivement. Elle éclate à visage découvert et détruit l'Ange égaré.

À moins que...

Une pensée me glace le sang.

À moins que la Garnison ne soit châtiée pour ses échecs successifs. Que notre Père ait décidé d'anéantir la Garnison pour notre incompétence, notre indiscipline, pour notre taux élevé de rébellions, pour les soupçons de sentiments qui pèsent sur moi, pour avoir échoué à sauver l'homme vertueux de l'Enfer à temps.

Nous avons failli à notre devoir, à notre raison d'être – nous perdons cette guerre.

Le Ciel a-t-il envoyé un mercenaire en mission pour exterminer la Garnison entière ? Dieu souhaite-t-Il nous supprimer, et l'Humanité avec ?

Ma main se resserre en tremblant sur ma lame alors que s'émiettent en moi les fragments de ma Foi brisée, et je ferme les yeux en la laissant se dissoudre et réintégrer mon corps d'emprunt en s'infiltrant dans les pores de la peau.

Je me sens sombrer dans un abysse sombre et glacé.

Si mon Créateur me hait, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister. Plus aucune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tu sais, Castiel, j'ai cru autrefois voir en toi quelque chose d'unique, de beau et de libre, mais je me trompais. »


	35. Trahison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Suite à son refus de recourir à la menace sur Dean, Castiel a été rétrogradé temporairement et se trouve en probation. Uriel assure le commandement en attendant, et a mené Castiel vers Anna pour l'exécuter, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir après avoir récupéré sa Grâce. Castiel a capturé Alastair qui ne parle pas sous la torture. Sur ordre du Conseil, Castiel force Dean à utiliser ses talents de tortionnaire, malgré ses doutes et sa compassion pour son protégé. Alastair se libère et attaque Dean, et c'est finalement Sam qui arrive à temps et utilise ses pouvoirs pour éliminer le démon. Avant de mourir, Alastair a juré que les démons n'étaient pour rien dans la mort des Anges. Les doutes font rage en Castiel qui se demande si tout cela n'est pas le fait de Dieu Lui-même.
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe toujours dans l'épisode 16 de la saison 4.

Le déplacement d'air soulève des flocons de neige en volutes immaculées autour de moi. Je replie en silence mes ailes dans mon dos et baisse les yeux sur mon frère qui se trouve assis sur le banc du parc déserté. Au milieu de son véritable visage figé en une brume lumineuse ses trois yeux sont clos avec gravité.

« Uriel.

Seul un silence vibrant d'énergie contenue me répond. Son aura étrangement statique fait frémir l'air autour de lui, et ses ailes sont étendues dans son dos avec une fixité qui leur donne des semblants de sculpture de glace. Sans doute reçoit-il encore les Révélations – ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à mes appels répétés.

L'épaisse nappe de neige fraîche crisse sous mes pieds lorsque je m'approche du banc en observant les alentours – le parc est déserté de toute forme de vie, et le manteau d'hiver qui l'enveloppe tendrement de blancheur absorbe et étouffe les sons de la ville. Les cristaux scintillent çà et là sous la clarté blafarde de cette fin de journée, et l'ombre décharnée des branches des arbres se détache sur le gris lumineux du ciel.

Mais le spectacle de la splendeur de la nature mariée aux constructions humaines ne suffit pas à apaiser le tourment qui agite ma Grâce de mille questions. J'espérais trouver un soutien fraternel à défaut de réponses, car Uriel est, de tous mes frères et sœurs, celui dont je suis le plus proche. Les événements qui ont suivi l'Apocalypse ont beau nous avoir progressivement éloignés, rien n'effacera ces millions d'années de sereine complicité que nous avons passées côte à côte, souvent en silence, à observer l'évolution de l'espèce à notre charge – ni ces guerres et épreuves que nous avons affrontées ensemble, et ces innombrables missions sur Terre.

Levanael morte, Uriel est le seul à qui je peux confier la terreur que les paroles de Sam Winchester ont déversée en moi.

Ma gorge est étrangement serrée, au point qu'il m'est difficile de respirer – mon souffle se déploie en volutes claires dans l'air glacial. Les branches mouvantes se troublent devant mes yeux et je serre les poings convulsivement en contenant à peine ma Grâce qui tourbillonne furieusement dans mes veines.

Si notre Créateur souhaite l'anéantissement de la Garnison comme de l'Humanité, pourquoi ne pas le faire vite et d'un seul coup, comme cela a été le cas pour les dinosaures ou les Léviathans ? Quel Dieu cruel et injuste ferait durer si longtemps l'exécution d'une espèce entière et de plus de deux cent Anges ? Est-ce là le Père que j'ai cherché toute mon existence à contenter en espérant une miette de son amour ?

 

_Ce Père que tu aimes, tu penses qu'Il veut ça ? Tu penses qu'Il te demanderait ça ? Tu penses que ceci est vertueux ?_

 

La voix véhémente d'Anna résonne dans ma mémoire, si pleine d'assurance et de conviction. Et soudain, la situation m'apparaît avec clarté, dans toute sa crudité.

Je suis confronté à un _choix_.

Le choix de croire que mon Père est un Dieu de haine et de destruction qui anéantit avec une lente cruauté l'Humanité et la Garnison. Qu'Il me hait et me punit pour avoir échoué dans mon rôle de Général.

Ou celui de me fier aux paroles du garçon au sang de démon et d'une rebelle qui m'a abandonné : croire que mon Père ne donne plus les ordres. Ce qui signifierait que j'ai fait subir une épreuve cruelle à Dean sur un ordre illégitime, qu'un Ange a peut-être assassiné mes soldats les plus loyaux en pensant suivre les ordres de Dieu, et que quelque chose ne va pas au sommet de la hiérarchie. Bien que terrifiant, ce cas de figure préserverait ma Foi – mon Père restera ce Dieu de bonté et de compassion que je me suis toujours imaginé. Cela expliquerait tant de choses... mes prières toujours restées sans réponses, le mépris de la hiérarchie à notre égard, et tous les ordres que j'ai exécutés le cœur lourd de peine et de révolte sourde.

Cela signifierait que la rébellion d'Anna était justifiée, et qu'elle pourrait être réhabilitée si sa théorie s'avérait vraie.

La lueur d'espoir qui naît en moi m'effraie. Je ne suis pas un Humain. Je ne suis pas une créature de libre-arbitre. Comment pourrais-je effectuer un choix aussi lourd de conséquences ? Comment savoir quelle est la voie à emprunter si nul ne me guide, ne me dit où aller, que faire, ni que penser ? Comment saurai-je si ma décision est juste, si je ne m'égare pas comme l'ont fait Lucifer, Azazel ou Alastair ?

Je... je ne suis _pas_ fait pour effectuer un choix. C'est contre ma nature profonde.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel en expirant lentement, les ailes crispées dans mon dos. Mon souffle se mue en vapeur blanche qui se fond dans le froid alors que j'observe le balancement indolent des branches nues. Le ciel s'étend en une voûte majestueuse, renfermant, au niveau de la stratosphère, les passages menant au Paradis.

Que se passe-t-il là-haut ?

\- Castiel ?

La voix grave de mon frère me tire de mon marasme.

\- J'ai reçu les Révélations de nos supérieurs...

Je serre les poings en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de présenter à mon frère mes doutes sur la hiérarchie sans pour autant passer pour un rebelle en devenir – c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, étant donné les soupçons de sentiments qui pèsent déjà sur moi.

Mais Uriel me devance en poursuivant d'une voix tremblante d'indignation et d'incompréhension :

\- Nos frères et sœurs meurent et ils... ils veulent qu'on arrête de traquer le démon responsable !

Mes poings se desserrent et je sens ma Grâce se délier, parcourue d'une onde de soulagement.

Je ne perds donc pas l'esprit, et Uriel vient de me le prouver. Je ne suis _pas seul._ Je ne suis pas le seul à douter, à m'interroger sur les ordres insensés de nos supérieurs. Ce ne sont ni les paroles d'Anna, ni mon attachement pour mon protégé qui me font penser de telles choses.

Mes interrogations sont justifiées.

Je m'approche de mon frère et m'assieds à côté de lui sur le banc. Nos ailes traversent le bois et se frôlent derrière nous. Comme autrefois.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas là-haut, articule Uriel d'une voix tendue. Peux-tu le _sentir_?

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, et son regard est si perçant qu'il me semble le sentir traverser mon réceptacle de chair et brûler ma Grâce.

Voir un Ange – et _Uriel_ , qui plus est – partager si librement ses inquiétudes et interrogations est une nouveauté pour moi. Je ne m'étais pas trouvé dans pareille situation surréaliste depuis qu'Anna m'a avoué envier les sentiments et la souffrance des Humains, à la mort de Jésus Christ.

Peut-être ne suis-je pas si isolé que je le pensais ? Peut-être que nombre d'autres de mes frères, comme moi, refoulent désespérément leurs doutes derrière leur Foi ?

\- Les meurtres, dis-je en cherchant mes mots avec précaution. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas d'origine démoniaque...

Je détourne les yeux sans pouvoir soutenir le regard de mon frère.

Si cela s'avère vrai, c'est que _par deux fois_ j'ai fait échouer une mission en menant la Garnison dans une mauvaise direction. C'est avec _ma_ stratégie que nous avons recherché Dean Winchester en Enfer, et c'est parce que je me suis laissé berner par le piège grossier des démons qu'il a brisé le premier sceau. Et maintenant, l'homme vertueux a failli payer de sa vie pour mon incompétence et mon obstination à accuser les démons – car toute autre alternative soulevait des questions que je ne pouvais supporter d'envisager.

\- Sam Winchester dit que les démons n'y sont pour rien.

À ma surprise, Uriel ne dénigre pas le garçon au sang de démon comme il le fait toujours, et réplique avec agitation :

\- Si c'est pas les démons, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?

Je détourne les yeux en hésitant quelques secondes à lui dévoiler mes réflexions. Et plus j'y songe, et plus je réalise à quel point ma Foi m'a aveuglé. Dans ma dévotion pour mon Père et ma confiance en la hiérarchie pyramidale, jamais l'idée que Dieu puisse être malveillant ou qu'un usurpateur nous donne des mauvais ordres ne m'a effleuré. Je me suis toujours convaincu, en réponse à toutes mes questions, que je n'étais pas de taille à percer les voies du Seigneur.

\- La _Volonté du Ciel_. On est en train d'échouer, Uriel. On est en train de perdre la guerre. Peut-être que la Garnison est châtiée.

C'est en un souffle suffoqué d'indignation qu'il me répond :

\- Tu crois que notre Père aurait...

\- Je pense que notre Père ne donne peut-être plus les ordres, je le coupe d'une voix morne. Peut-être qu'il y a en effet un problème.

Les nouveaux ordres qu'il vient de recevoir par Révélations ne font que confirmer la théorie d'Anna – car je refuse de croire que mon Père serait assez cruel pour nous ordonner de nous laisser tuer un à un sans explication. Je le _refuse_ de tout mon être.

Seul un individu illégitime et mêlé aux assassinats des soldats de la Garnison aurait intérêt à interrompre nos recherches. Le banc grince lorsque mon frère se lève, nimbé de son aura lumineuse, ses ailes immaculées se déployant avec férocité dans son dos.

\- Eh bien je n'attendrai pas d'être étripé, crache-t-il avec rage.

Avec un bruissement soyeux de plumes, Uriel disparaît, me laissant seul dans le parc désert. Je baisse les yeux en sentant une vague d'amertume et de résignation s'abattre sur moi.

La Garnison est dans une impasse. Devenir Général m'a aidé à en prendre conscience et à réaliser notre solitude au sein de notre propre Famille. Nous sommes trop jeunes et inexpérimentés, et dès l'instant même de notre création, nous nous sommes trouvés en exil et isolés de nos frères et de notre histoire, notre identité.

Il n'est guère étonnant que nous soyons les parias du Paradis. Créés uniquement pour surveiller une expérience de Père sur des animaux dotés d'âmes qu'il a fini par préférer à nous. Les Gardiens d'une espèce dont l'existence soulève tant d'enjeux et de conflits au sein de notre Famille.

Soudain, je regrette d'avoir fait part de mes suspicions à mon frère. Uriel est impulsif, d'un tempérament explosif, et il a toujours pris les choses trop à cœur, réglant le moindre problème par la violence. Que fera-t-il, seul, avec sa révolte et sa colère contre un ennemi invisible dans la hiérarchie, ou un Dieu nous haïssant ? Il s'est déjà égaré une fois à la mort de Camael en essayant d'entraîner avec lui le reste de la Garnison dans une rébellion qui l'aurait mené à une mort certaine.

Je crains d'avoir commis une terrible erreur. D'avoir empoisonné l'esprit de mon frère. De le mener à sa perte lui aussi, comme tous mes soldats les plus loyaux.

Car si l'Apocalypse et la mort de Camael m'ont appris une chose, c'est que toute rébellion, même en masse, même justifiée, sera écrasée sans miséricorde. Si des centaines de milliers d'Anges rassemblés n'ont pu changer les choses, comment Uriel et moi le pourrions, seuls ?

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains croisées, le cœur douloureux, et murmure une prière hésitante à mon Père. Et comme toujours depuis ma création, je n'obtiens aucune réponse.

N'est-ce pas me voiler la face que de m'accrocher désespérément à une théorie absurde de renversement de pouvoir au Ciel, en me fondant sur les dires d'une rebelle condamnée à mort et du garçon au sang de démon ? Peut-être est-ce un moyen de ne pas accepter la glaciale vérité : que Dieu ne nous aime pas et se débarrasse de nous.

Je reste immobile à fixer l'étendue paisible de neige où se meuvent les ombres des arbres qui suivent la course du soleil. Puis, lorsque le ciel aveugle de la ville se noircit et enveloppe les environs d'une nappe d'encre opaque, je me lève lentement du banc et me mets en marche, les mains dans les poches de mon manteau et ma décision prise. Les lampadaires s'allument en crépitant sur mon passage et projettent une lumière artificielle sur l'herbe enneigée et les ramifications des arbres tentaculaires. Mes pas résonnent sur le chemin bétonné, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête sous un lampadaire, face à une construction humaine qui me paraît immense, de ma hauteur humaine. Le cœur de mon corps d'emprunt accélère soudain son rythme dans ma cage thoracique – effectuer un choix de ma propre initiative pour la première fois de mon existence me plonge dans un gouffre d'angoisse glacée.

Désobéir.

Douter.

Je m'apprête à commettre les deux pires crimes dont un Ange soit capable.

- _ **Anna !**_

Ma voix enrouée s'élève dans le silence de la nuit. J'observe les environs et fais volte-face en cherchant sa silhouette ou l'énergie de sa Grâce dans l'air. Mon appel n'obtient aucune réponse. Je sais pourtant qu'Anna m'entend.

J'ai repoussé son aide lorsque j'aurais dû l'accepter, et Dean s'est retrouvé en grave danger. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur de dénigrer les paroles de ma sœur déchue, malgré mon ressentiment et ma colère envers elle.

\- _**Anna... s'il te plaît...**_

L'ampoule du lampadaire au-dessus de ma tête se met à grésiller sous l'effet de l'aura familière qui balaye soudain les lieux et fait frémir mes ailes d'anticipation. Je me retourne avec lenteur pour poser les yeux sur ma sœur, mon Général, mon guide de toujours.

Son regard est défiant et elle semble sur ses gardes.

\- Tu as décidé de me tuer, finalement ? lance-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Je sens mes ailes s'affaisser dans mon dos sous ses yeux accusateurs – une bouffée de nostalgie m'étouffe. Je regrette soudain les temps anciens lorsque ma seule préoccupation était d'obéir avec ferveur à ses ordres et que son sourire bienveillant répondait invariablement à mes efforts. Tout était si simple alors.

Anna ignore mes efforts auprès de la hiérarchie pour obtenir son pardon et épargner sa vie, et elle ignore également qu'elle est vouée à mourir dans le passé de la main de Michael. Mais néanmoins, elle devrait me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que jamais je ne tuerais un de mes frères de sang froid. Si j'ai tenté avec Uriel de l'éliminer, c'était parce que nous suivions les ordres – des ordres mauvais – et certainement pas parce que nous l'avions _décidé_.

\- Je suis seul, je murmure avec tristesse.

Car je le suis. Je le suis vraiment.

Seul dans mes doutes et ma crainte de prendre une mauvaise décision.

\- Que me veux-tu, Castiel ?

\- J'envisage l'insubordination.

Mes mots pèsent lourd dans l'air hivernal avec le poids du blasphème et du sacrilège, et la terreur ancrée en moi depuis l'exécution publique de Siosp pétrifie ma Grâce dans mes veines.

Anna se redresse avec un regard dur, repliant enfin ses ailes comme si elle baissait sa garde.

\- Bien, déclare-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Ma Grâce s'enroule presque convulsivement autour de l'âme que j'abrite en moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bien, je rétorque en serrant les poings.

Anna sait parfaitement à quels risques s'expose un Ange qui désobéit – le redressement, l’exécution, ou la déchéance la plus abjecte. Anna elle-même est déjà morte et n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il n'y a aucune raison de se réjouir. Éprouver des sentiments et me trouver confronté à un choix est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je donnerais tant pour retrouver ma sérénité et ma certitude de jadis...

Mais il est trop tard à présent. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je suis allé trop loin, bien trop loin. J'ignore si Anna cherche à me tenter et me détourner du droit chemin comme Azazel a corrompu Adam et Ève autrefois. Mais je me dois de me rabaisser au pire des crimes, s'il existe ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de sauver mes soldats, d'épargner l'Apocalypse à l'Humanité, et aux frères Winchester le sanglant rôle qui les attend.

\- Pour la première fois... je ressens des choses.

L'aveu arraché à ma gorge me submerge d'une vague de honte qui me fait baisser les yeux.

\- Ça va empirer, déclare Anna d'une voix radoucie.

Je détourne la tête, ma gorge se serrant davantage.

Comment ce tourment qui ne me laisse aucun répit et me creuse un gouffre en moi pourrait-il _empirer_? Comment Anna fait-elle pour supporter cela ?

\- Choisir sa propre voie, déclare-t-elle en s'approchant avec un regard fixe, c'est troublant... terrifiant.

Elle s'arrête devant moi et tend le bras pour toucher mon épaule. Le contact de sa main semble embraser ma Grâce d'un mélange de nostalgie et de colère alors que je baisse les yeux vers sa main de chair, d'os et de sang.

Anna ne peut pas comprendre, et n'a aucun droit de comparer sa situation à la mienne. Je choisis de me damner, de m'avilir au dernier point pour protéger mes frères et sœurs encore en vie, pour sauver Dean et Sam, pour sauver l'Humanité, alors qu'Anna... Anna nous a abandonnés, _m'a_ abandonné en me laissant la charge et les responsabilités dont elle ne voulait plus. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour ressentir ces sentiments qui me broient et que j'aimerais tant supprimer ?

Sa place était auprès de nous, auprès de _moi_ , à nous guider, à être le pilier de notre Foi !

Elle retire sa main, son aura se chargeant de colère blessée.

\- C'est ça, articule-t-elle avec une colère froide. Tu es trop bien pour mon aide. Je ne suis qu'un déchet. Un blasphème ambulant.

Ayant visiblement mal interprété ma réserve, ma sœur tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'un pas vif, sa chevelure ondoyant dans son dos.

\- _Anna_ , dis-je avec précipitation pour la retenir, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. S'il te plaît, dis-moi quoi faire.

Anna s'est figée sur place et s'est retournée en posant sur moi un regard de pitié. Elle esquisse un sourire chargé d'amertume.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ?

Je la fixe intensément, la Grâce tendue et me tenant prêt à obéir à ses ordres, à suivre la voie qu'elle m'indiquera, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Non, dit-elle sans ciller alors que ses ailes se déploient majestueusement dans son dos. Je suis désolée. Il est temps de penser par toi-même. »

En un battement d'ailes, elle disparaît de ma vue, me laissant seul dans le silence et le froid avec cette même incertitude que j'avais tant espéré qu'elle me retire. Une fois de plus, elle m'abandonne sans aucune indication, dans le noir le plus complet.

 _Penser par moi-même_...

Comment pourrais-je prendre une décision d'une pareille importance sans disposer de tous les éléments nécessaires ? Devrais-je rejoindre Uriel dans une attaque vouée à l'échec contre l'autorité ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe au sommet de la hiérarchie, mais quand bien même nos supérieurs auraient effectivement programmé la destruction de la Garnison pour nous punir de nos échecs, ou pour au contraire accélérer l'ultime combat entre les Archanges, quelque chose ne cadre pas dans cette théorie. Quelque chose m'échappe.

Une vague glacée se répand dans ma Grâce alors que je réalise l'évidence : Michael n'aurait _jamais_ permis que son réceptacle ultime soit mis en danger. Cela aurait compromis son affrontement contre Lucifer.

Se pourrait-il que l'assassin de mes soldats soit un Ange rebelle qui agisse dans l'ombre ? Seul un Ange aurait pu tromper ma vigilance et libérer Alastair pour qu'il tue Dean. Et pas n'importe quel Ange. Pour dissimuler son aura céleste à mon contrôle, cela nécessiterait une connaissance parfaite de mes failles et de la résonance de ma Grâce.

Mon regard tombe sur le robinet du parc qui suinte d'humidité, et je fronce les sourcils en songeant tout à coup au bruit de gouttes s'écrasant au sol la veille. Tintement humide auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention, tourmenté comme je l'étais par ma conversation avec ma sœur déchue. Dans le feu de mon inégal combat contre le démon, je n'ai pu observer ni analyser comment mon piège à démon s'est brisé – se pourrait-il que... ?

En un battement énergique d'ailes, je quitte le parc et apparais dans la salle de torture déserte et plongée dans la pénombre seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui pleut sur le piège. L'odeur de sang, de soufre et de terreur qui imprègne encore l'air est étranglée par l'épaisse humidité qui stagne avec une odeur de moisissure.

Transposé dans toutes les dimensions simultanément, le piège luit en un globe de sigles argentés qui gravitent, encerclés d'incantations liquides en enochian. Mais sur un pan entier de cette cage invisible aux yeux non célestes, les défenses lumineuses se désagrègent et s'effondrent en un trou béant dans la fabrique de la réalité. Un bruit entêtant de gouttes d'eau résonne dans la salle glaciale.

Je m'approche en deux pas de la déchirure dans la muraille pourtant indestructible que j'avais dressée. Et là, à mes pieds, je m'aperçois que le tracé blanc du piège est rompu net en un endroit charnière. À l'endroit exact où convergeaient les protections pour les unir sur tous les plans en faisant circuler l'énergie de ma propre Grâce que j'y avais injectée. Je m'accroupis et glisse le bout de mon doigt sur le sol – il est mouillé et froid, et l'eau chargée de bactéries imprègne les pores de ma peau.

Une goutte froide s'écrase sur le sommet de mon crâne et me fait lever la tête. Au plafond est fixé un large tuyau dont les jointures fuient au niveau des boulons rouillés.

Je me relève lentement en le suivant du regard, et contourne le pilier où descend le tuyau avant de plonger dans le sol. Là, à l'écart du piège et hors du champ de vision d'Alastair, une petite manivelle est desserrée et ouvre une valve qui laisse se ruer un flot d'eau dans le tube de métal. En exacerbant les sens de mon vaisseau, je l'entends s'y écouler, suivant le tuyau dans tout le bâtiment délabré.

Une sensation glacée rétracte ma Grâce dans mes veines. Je refusais d'y songer, mais tous les éléments convergent dans cette direction.

Ce n'est pas la hiérarchie, mais bien un Ange rebelle qui a brisé mon piège. Un Ange qui souhaite la destruction de l'Humanité. Un Ange qui me connaît parfaitement. Un Ange proche de moi. Un Ange de la Garnison. Un Ange suffisamment puissant pour terrasser en quelques secondes des soldats accomplis comme Levanael, Miz ou Ephra.

Uriel n'a toujours montré que du mépris pour l'espèce à notre charge, et cette tendance s'est exacerbée depuis l'Apocalypse avortée et la mort de Camael.

Je me sens vide, et le néant qui se creuse au fond de mon cœur ne fait que progresser.

Porter une telle accusation sur mon frère m'est difficile. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que l'idée d'une hiérarchie corrompue et d'un Père aveugle m'était moins douloureuse à envisager que celle de perdre un frère de plus, et de la pire manière qui soit.

J'ai déjà vu Anna, Camael et Siosp s'égarer sous mes yeux et se détruire. Si Uriel aussi... ou peut-être... peut-être a-t-il été mandaté par un supérieur, un de ces Anges haut gradés qui haïssent les Humains ? Peut-être ne fait-il qu'obéir aux ordres, tout comme moi-même j'ai menti à la Garnison entière à propos de Camael, sur ordre de Michael ?

C'est en refermant d'un geste souple des doigts la manivelle qui émet un couinement rouillé que je concentre ma Grâce dans les canaux de communication célestes me reliant à mon frère.

 

_**Uriel. Je dois te parler. Immédiatement.** _

 

\- Tu as appelé ?

La voix de mon frère s'élève dans le silence – plus aucune goutte d'eau ne s'écrase au sol à présent – sans qu'aucun battement d'ailes n'ait annoncé sa venue. J'en déduis qu'il était déjà présent dans la salle mais m'avait dissimulé sa présence, ce qui ne fait que renforcer mes suspicions. J'avais tant espéré me tromper, mais... j'aurais dû m'en douter. Les germes de la désobéissance se sont plantés en lui depuis longtemps.

La silhouette massive de mon frère émerge de l'ombre et s'avance vers le piège brisé de son pas lourd, foulant de ses pieds pesants les sigles désagrégés.

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Castiel ? Tu me rejoins ? Tu te battras avec moi ?

Jamais aucun Ange n'aurait osé parler de rébellion aussi ouvertement, et encore moins de tenter d'entraîner ses frères dans sa déchéance. La honte et le dégoût de soi l'auraient écrasé. Mais pas Uriel. Après tout, il a déjà tenté une fois de soulever la Garnison contre le Paradis lors de l'agonie de Camael sur sa croix.

Moi-même, il m'a fallu des dizaines de millénaires avant d'oser exprimer mes doutes à voix haute, et à un Humain pour qui mon crime n'a rien de répugnant. À Anna, qui est tombée si profondément dans la déchéance que notre Famille entière parle d'elle avec dégoût. Jamais je n'aurais osé dévoiler mes questions devant un Ange dans le droit chemin. Jamais je ne pourrais avouer à Rachel, Htmorda ou Zedekiel que je développe des velléités de désobéissance.

Uriel n'est plus le frère que j'aimais autrefois. Il a changé, et moi aussi. Autrefois, j'aurais sans doute cru chacun de ses mots comme une vérité indiscutable.

Depuis que j'ai succédé à Anna à la tête de la Garnison, tout le pan d'enjeux, de stratégies annexes et d'objectifs dissimulés qui m'a été dévoilé m'a appris à réfléchir à tout ce que peut dissimuler un acte en apparence anodin.

\- C'est étrange, dis-je pour étudier sa réaction. Étrange à quel point un tuyau qui fuit peut défaire le travail des Anges, alors que nous sommes nous-mêmes supposés être les agents du Destin.

C'est en évitant mon regard que Uriel répond avec une nonchalance un peu trop forcée pour être crédible :

\- Alastair était beaucoup plus puissant que nous l'avions imaginé...

\- Non, je tranche d'une voix ferme pour lui couper la parole.

Il croise enfin mon regard avec hésitation en crispant ses ailes dans son dos. Et dans les trois orbes pourpres de son véritable visage de lumière brumeuse, la terreur et le malaise qui l'animent me paraissent soudain évidents – comment ai-je pu ne pas les apercevoir plus tôt ? Uriel est pourtant mon frère le plus proche, celui que je croyais le mieux connaître...

C'est d'un ton ferme que je reprends en le fixant d'un regard perçant :

\- _Aucun démon_ ne peut se libérer de ce piège. Je l'ai confectionné moi-même.

Sam, puis à présent mon propre frère... que l'on puisse m'accuser d'avoir créé un piège défectueux est vexant. Venant du garçon au sang de démon, je ne m'en suis pas tellement formalisé. Mais mon frère, lui, n'a aucune excuse. Il sait parfaitement à quel point je suis consciencieux, aussi bien pour rédiger les rapports dans les formes les plus strictes, que pour créer un sceau, un piège, ou une incantation.

Mettre en doute aussi grossièrement mes capacités est insultant. A-t-il vraiment cru que j'accepterais une excuse si bancale ?

Uriel détourne à nouveau les yeux, ses ailes s'affaissant dans son dos, sans doute inconsciemment.

\- Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, Uriel, dis-je en m'approchant à pas lents de lui. Nous avons combattu côte à côte, servi ensemble loin de chez nous, et ce depuis, me semble-t-il... depuis _toujours_.

Je m'arrête face à lui, le regard verrouillé dans le sien. Silencieux, il me fixe en cillant, son aura se rétractant au point d'être presque entièrement résorbée dans son corps d'emprunt.

\- Nous sommes frères, Uriel. Aie au moins le respect de me dire la vérité.

\- La vérité c'est que... la seule chose qui peut tuer un Ange...

Le bruit caractéristique de la Grâce durcie qui forge une lame résonne dans la salle humide – l'arme d'Uriel vient de se glisser dans sa main gauche, brillant d'une lueur lugubre. Ma Grâce se fige face à la confirmation évidente de mes soupçons : Uriel resserre ses doigts sur la lame et l'élève au niveau de son visage en me regardant fixement.

\- … c'est un autre Ange, souffle-t-il tout bas avec une sourde tristesse chargée de menace.

\- Toi...

Comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point à propos de mon frère ? Comment n'ai-je pu voir qu'il s'enfonçait dans la déchéance la plus abjecte, juste sous mes yeux ?

Ma stupéfaction laisse place à l'indignation lorsque je repense à la forme inerte et ensanglantée de Dean Winchester étendu au sol.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Et tu as brisé le piège à démons, j'articule avec colère, et lâché Alastair sur Dean.

Réalise-t-il seulement la gravité de ses actes ? Éliminer l'homme vertueux, le réceptacle de Michael, le _seul_ espoir de l'Humanité face à Lucifer...

Uriel me toise en secouant doucement la tête, avec cette colère latente qui le caractérise.

\- Alastair n'aurait jamais dû être capturé vivant. Très ennuyeux, _Cas'_.

Il a prononcé mon nom – ce diminutif qu'il fut le premier à m'attribuer – avec une pointe de reproche, tout en serrant plus fort l'arme dans sa main.

C'est sur ma seule initiative qu'Alastair a été capturé, et de toute évidence, cela allait à l'encontre des objectifs d'Uriel. Objectifs que je ne comprends pas. Certes, Uriel n'a jamais caché son aversion pour les Winchester, ni son mépris pour l'Humanité à notre charge, mais de là à s'allier avec des démons ? Uriel hait bien plus les démons que les Humains, alors pourquoi... ?

Je ne comprends pas. Mon propre frère est comme un étranger pour moi à présent, une énigme – je ne peux percer ses intentions. Agit-il seul ? Ne voit-il pas que ce qu'il fait va le mener tout droit à l'exécution, comme Siosp ?

Une fois de plus, je vois un frère s'égarer, s'avilir, se perdre sous mes yeux. Pour ce qu'il a fait, la hiérarchie n'y réfléchira pas à deux fois et exécutera Uriel.

Et une fois de plus, je ne comprends que bien trop tard pour pouvoir agir.

\- Oui, j'ai en effet dévissé un peu l'écrou, avoue Uriel d'un air peu concerné et presque excédé. Alastair aurait dû tuer Dean et s'échapper, et tu aurais dû continuer joyeusement de blâmer les démons.

Tout ce temps... lorsque mes soldats mourraient, que je perdais un temps précieux à accuser les démons et chercher une arme illusoire, encouragé dans cette voie par Uriel... Depuis le début, c'était Uriel qui tuait nos frères et sœurs, pour revenir auprès de moi affecter sa tristesse et me regarder subir les critiques de la hiérarchie ?

Miz, Levanael, Ephra... il a combattu à leurs côtés, ri avec eux, partagé des millions d'années de fraternité au sein de la Garnison... Comment a-t-il _pu_?

\- Pour les meurtres des nôtres ?

Je le scrute en serrant les poings. N'éprouve-t-il donc aucun remord ?

\- Pas des meurtres, Castiel ! rétorque-t-il avec un geste d'exaspération. Non. Mon travail... c'est de _convertir_.

Ma Grâce se fige douloureusement dans mes veines, y circulant comme au ralenti.

Uriel... Oh non, mon frère... que t'est-il arrivé ?

Avec une rage qui fait vibrer son aura dans la salle entière, Uriel déploie ses ailes et poursuit en articulant d'une voix chargée de conviction :

\- Combien de temps avons-nous attendu ici ? Combien de temps avons-nous joué ce jeu avec des règles dénuées de sens ?

Ne pouvant soutenir son regard perçant ni l'écho lugubre de mes propres doutes dans sa voix dure, je me détourne en serrant mes ailes si fort dans mon dos que c'en est douloureux.

\- C'est le monde de notre Père, Uriel...

\- Notre _père_?! explose Uriel derrière moi.

Je sens ma détresse élargir la déchirure dans ma Foi vacillante, et c'est par réflexe que je lève les yeux vers le puits de lumière fluctuante qui pleut sur le piège brisé aux sigles flottant dans les airs. Une prière, une supplication de plus à mon Père se forme dans mon esprit, mais que je suis incapable de formuler, même en pensées.

\- Il ne l'est plus, s'il l'a jamais été ! crache-t-il haineusement.

D'abord Anna, et à présent Uriel... est-ce une épreuve imposée par la hiérarchie ou Dieu, tout comme me faire tuer les innocents rescapés du Déluge n'avait été qu'un test de mon obéissance ? Ou bien y a-t-il du vrai dans leurs blasphèmes ?

Le hurlement déchirant de Siosp au-dessus des ruines fumantes de Sodome et de la surface placide de la Mer Morte résonnent encore dans mon esprit et me paralysent d'effroi. Comment savoir ce qui est _juste_ ou non ?

\- Au moment où il les a créés, _eux_ , continue mon frère dans mon dos. L'humanité ! Ses favoris... Ces larves geignardes et vomissantes...

Uriel parlait de conversion... à quoi ? À la haine des Humains ?

Essaye-t-il de... ?

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- Essayes-tu de _me_ convertir ?

\- Je _voulais_ que tu me rejoignes, et je le veux toujours ! Avec toi, on pourrait être assez puissants pour...

\- … pour ? je répète en le fixant sans ciller.

Un sourire éclaire le véritable visage de mon frère qui recouvre celui de son hôte en une brume scintillante de lumière pure.

\- Pour ramener notre frère.

Mes pires craintes sont vérifiées alors que l'objectif d'Uriel devient limpide.

\- … _Lucifer_ , dis-je d'une voix blanche.

S'il a attenté à la vie de Dean et qu'il tente de libérer l'Archange déchu, il est évident qu'il vise la destruction de l'Humanité. Je sens mon cœur se comprimer de panique.

\- Tu te souviens de lui ? sourit mon frère.

Ses yeux s'emplissent d'une dévotion qui ne devrait être adressée qu'à Dieu seul. Il se met en marche et me dépasse lentement, le regard lointain et nostalgique. Je me retourne lentement pour le suivre du regard.

\- Comme il était fort ? Comme il était beau ?

Je me souviens en effet de notre affrontement contre les Léviathans, des quatre Archanges unis, de la puissance et de l'assurance de l’Étoile du Matin, de la lumière qu'il dégageait... Mais je me souviens surtout de lui comme l'élément de destruction, de mort et de chaos qui a mis la Terre entière à feu et à sang. De ses menaces contre l'Humanité, qui si à l'époque elles ne m'ont fait que peu d'effet, préoccupé comme je l'étais par la mort de Yasen, Ecaop et Hcoma, à présent elles me font frémir d'horreur.

Car entre temps, j'ai appris à aimer ces êtres imparfaits et imprévisibles, leurs œuvres d'art, leur courage et leurs liens de famille et d'amour. Je ne veux pas voir détruit le joyau de la Création.

\- Et il ne s'est pas prosterné devant l'humanité ! articule-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Il a été puni pour _nous_ avoir défendus.

Je me souviens de la révolte d'Uriel et des autres Anges de la Garnison, lorsqu'il s'est avéré que la Grâce de Camael avait été supprimée et que Dieu sacrifiait l'un des nôtres uniquement pour transmettre un message aux Humains. Un message qu'ils ont déformé et avili au cours des deux millénaires passés.

\- Si tu veux croire en quelque chose, Cas', crois en lui.

Même en proie aux doutes au sujet de mon Père et de la légitimité des ordres que l'on reçoit, jamais je n'irais jusqu'à confondre un Archange déchu avec notre Seigneur à tous.

\- Lucifer n'est pas Dieu, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Dieu n'est plus dieu, rétorque Uriel avant de me contourner à nouveau.

Il ne tient pas en place et ses ailes remuent nerveusement dans son dos. Il semble éviter à tout prix mon regard, et s'est à nouveau placé derrière moi.

\- Il se fiche de ce que nous faisons. J'en suis la preuve éclatante !

\- Mais ça... ?

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Essayait-il de convertir Ephra, Miz, Pmox, Levanael et les trois autres nouvelles recrues, ou a-t-il été découvert et les a éliminés pour les empêcher de le dénoncer ? De nombreux Anges se sont entretués à la mort de Camael, dans la panique, la colère et le feu de l'action, mais... comment Uriel a-t-il pu achever la vie de nos frères et sœurs les plus proches ?

Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon frère, bien décidé à ne plus le laisser s'esquiver et me tourner autour pour éviter mon regard.

\- Qu'allais-tu faire, Uriel ? Tu allais tuer l'ensemble de la Garnison ?

\- Je n'ai tué que ceux qui ont dit non.

Ses mots me font l'effet d'une épée de glace en plein cœur, et je baisse les yeux au sol où subsistent des traces de sang aux pieds de mon frère – le sang de Dean.

Les sept Anges assassinés avaient dit non à Uriel... cela signifie que tous les autres... Balthazar, Rachel, Baradiel, Hester, Zedekiel...

\- Les autres m'ont rejoint, Cas', murmure Uriel en confirmant ma crainte. S'il te plaît, mon frère, ne lutte pas contre moi. Aide moi. Aide moi à répandre la bonne parole !

Je relève la tête pour regarder à nouveau le visage de mon frère. De celui que je croyais être mon ami le plus proche mais que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps sans même le réaliser.

Je n'ai pas d'amis. Toute la Garnison m'a trahi et a comploté le retour de Lucifer dans mon dos. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi toutes mes stratégies et mes efforts échouaient inévitablement, pourquoi les démons gagnaient la guerre.

Mes seuls amis, qui étaient aussi fidèles et loyaux à la Mission, à la Garnison, à l'Humanité qu'à moi-même sont tous morts à présent.

\- Aide moi à faire venir l'Apocalypse !

Uriel me dévisage avec des yeux suppliants et brillants d'espoir.

\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de ne pas avoir peur, souffle-t-il encore en esquissant un début de sourire pâle.

Nous échangeons un long regard pendant lequel tout devient évident pour moi, aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. Peu importent les manigances de la hiérarchie, la présence ou non de Dieu aux commandes, les convictions d'Anna ou d'Uriel. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui est vraie et sûre, et qui ne changera jamais.

Une vérité immuable.

J'ai été créé pour veiller sur l'Humanité et la protéger. Et je ne trahirai pas la Mission première que Dieu m'a confiée à travers l'Archange Raphaël dans mes premiers instants de vie. Pas même pour Uriel.

Je relève les yeux que je ne me rappelle pas avoir baissés, ma décision prise. Peu importe si je dois être le huitième et dernier Ange de la Garnison à périr pour avoir accompli son devoir.

\- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps... je n'ai pas peur.

Un sourire illumine le visage d'Uriel, et alors même que ses ailes amorcent un mouvement pour m'envelopper dans un cocon de plumes translucides, je concentre mon énergie dans mon bras pour la propulser droit dans son thorax en un coup de paume brutal. Propulsé en arrière, il traverse violemment le mur de briques rouges, laissant tomber sa lame au sol sous la force de l'impact.

Connaissant la résistance d'Uriel qui est le soldat le plus puissant de la Garnison, si ce n'est du Paradis entier, j'ai utilisé l'ensemble de ma puissance sur ce coup. Mon seul avantage sur Uriel est ma rapidité, et j'ai joué sur l'effet de surprise en misant tout sur cette seule attaque dans l'espoir de le blesser suffisamment pour avoir le temps de le neutraliser et de le livrer à la hiérarchie.

Mais il se relève aussitôt, à peine affecté – bien au contraire, ma tentative semble avoir enflammé sa rage – et enjambe les gravats. Ma Grâce épuisée tente de se régénérer, et je lève la garde pour me défendre, mais je sais déjà que j'ai perdu. Seul, je suis loin d'être taille contre la puissance destructrice d'Uriel.

Son poing qui s'abat aurait broyé et réduit en poussière le visage de Jimmy sans mon aura pour bloquer le plus gros des dégâts. L'ensemble de mon être résonne sous la violence du coup, et c'est instinctivement que je le lui rends en puisant dans l'énergie qui me reste, mais avec bien moins d'efficacité. Tout tourne autour de moi et les sons se déforment. Ma Grâce est atteinte – je me sens perdre pied avec la réalité. Ma vue se brouille, réduisant Uriel à une silhouette informe à l'aura rayonnante tandis que plusieurs coups de poing fissurent ma Grâce et me font perdre l'espace d'une seconde le contrôle de mon vaisseau. Je rétablis aussitôt les connexions dans le cerveau de Jimmy pour le diriger, à l'instant même où je me retrouvé projeté violemment contre un pilier qui se brise net sous le choc. Je me relève vivement en ignorant l'hémorragie interne qui inonde de sang le cerveau et les organes de mon vaisseau. Ma bouche est emplie de sang au goût ferreux que je recrache sans quitter des yeux mon frère.

Uriel n'a pas ramassé sa lame qui gît au sol. Qu'attend-t-il pour m'achever comme il l'a fait pour les autres ? Détruire mon réceptacle et endommager ma Grâce ne me fera pas changer d'avis, et il le sait.

Il secoue la tête en me toisant avec un mélange d'amertume et d'exaspération alors que je concentre toute ma Grâce dans mes poings en stoppant tout processus de guérison ou de protection de mon vaisseau. Uriel ne tente même pas d'esquiver ou de bloquer les deux coups chargés d'énergie que je lui porte au visage dans le but de détacher sa Grâce du cerveau de son hôte.

Un court instant, alors que je vois mon frère trébucher et se plier en deux, je crois avoir réussi. Mais il empoigne une barre de fer et...

Tout devient noir, et c'est avec difficulté que je parviens à m'infiltrer à nouveau entre les synapses du cerveau d'où la violence de l'impact m'a chassé. Lorsque ma vision s'éclaircit, je me trouve à genoux devant la silhouette massive et trouble de mon frère qui s'approche, les ailes largement déployées dans son dos. Les sigles dégradés du piège brisé flottent en brume lumineuse autour de moi.

Uriel n'est toujours pas armé.

\- Tu ne peux pas gagner, Uriel... dis-je en forçant les mots dans la gorge ensanglantée de Jimmy alors qu'Uriel empoigne mon épaule d'une main de fer. Je sers toujours Dieu.

Je lève la tête vers lui en sentant la fracture de mon crâne en miettes s’aggraver, et mes poumons se gorger de sang. Il semblerait que mes attaques aient un peu affecté Uriel malgré tout – c'est bien la première fois que je le vois porter des blessures. La première fois.

\- _Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré_  ! rugit-il avec une fureur désespérée.

Sa main empoigne mon col alors que je sens un froid comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti m'envahir. Depuis notre création, nous avons toujours été fidèles à ce Père absent au nom duquel nous avons commis tant d'atrocités, perdu tant de frères au combat, sans jamais d'explications ni de remerciements...

Les paroles d'Uriel me renvoient comme un reflet difforme ma propre révolte, ma propre incompréhension, ma propre désillusion, tout ce que je contiens depuis tant de millénaires.

\- Il n'y a pas de volonté divine !

Le poing d'Uriel s'écrase sur mon visage si fort que ma tête est projetée sur le côté, et je m'effondrerais probablement au sol s'il ne me retenait fermement. Je redresse la tête en tentant d'articuler des mots, mais en vain – je suis immobilisé, et je perds à nouveau tout contrôle de mon vaisseau. Ma Grâce blessée irradie de souffrance et se paralyse peu à peu dans le sang qui inonde les organes de Jimmy et stoppent leur fonctionnement.

\- Pas de colère divine !

Ses yeux brillent de larmes qui ne coulent pas alors qu'il élève le poing et le fracasse à nouveau sur mon visage. Je sens mon énergie vitale se ternir et m'échapper – je n'avais pas été si proche de la mort depuis que Camael m'avait transpercé l'aile de sa lame et que j'agonisais dans les bras d'Uriel, ce même frère qui me fixe à présent avec cette rage à vif dans son regard.

Pourquoi ne ramasse-t-il pas sa lame au sol pour m'achever ?

\- Pas de... _dieu_  ! articule-t-il en élevant une fois de plus le poing.

Mais cette fois-ci, aucun coup ne suit, et lorsque je lève les yeux en vacillant sur mes genoux, j'aperçois la pointe tranchante d'une lame d'Ange transpercer la gorge de mon frère – elle émet une lueur lugubre, maculée de sang sombre. Le visage d'Anna et sa chevelure rousse apparaissent par-dessus l'épaule d'Uriel qui s'est figé.

\- Peut-être... murmure Anna d'une voix crispée. Ou peut-être pas... Mais _moi_ , je suis toujours là.

Elle retire brutalement sa lame du cou de notre frère et se recule pour le voir s'effondrer juste devant moi. En quelques pas, elle me rejoint et se place à mes côtés pendant que Uriel, inerte au sol, fixe le plafond avec des yeux écarquillés et emplis de terreur – un gargouillis sanglant s'échappe de sa gorge.

À l'instant même où son hurlement déchirant s'élève et sature mes canaux de communication en éclipsant toutes les voix de mes milliers de frères, je sens se rompre en moi le lien qui me liait étroitement à Uriel. Sa Grâce s'embrase sous mes yeux en consumant son énergie vitale sous forme de lumière d'un blanc pur qui jaillit de ses yeux, de sa bouche et du trou béant dans sa gorge, avant d'exploser par tous les pores de la peau de son corps d'emprunt, en une vague de puissance éblouissante et pure.

Son cri s'éteint et tout redevient sombre et silencieux.

Uriel est mort.

L'empreinte carbonisée de ses ailes est incrustée au sol – ces mêmes ailes qui m'ont si souvent tapoté le dos ou enveloppé en un cocon soyeux autrefois. Elle recouvre entièrement le piège à démons et s'étend sur toute la longueur dévastée de la pièce en traçant chaque plume.

Je force ma Grâce saignante et douloureuse dans les muscles de mon corps d'emprunt et me relève lentement pour contempler en silence le frère – l'ami – que je n'ai pas pu sauver de lui-même, avec à mes côtés ma sœur déchue et que je sais déjà condamnée.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers elle, et croise son regard indéchiffrable.

\- Cas'...

Je baisse les yeux sur sa lame souillée du sang de notre frère – elle se fond peu à peu dans sa paume, infiltrant les pores pour réintégrer le reste de sa Grâce. À présent désarmée, Anna lève sa main et frôle mon épaule du bout des doigts avec hésitation.

\- Tu avais tort, Anna, je murmure tout bas.

Ses doigts s'immobilisent, et elle cille en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- C'était Uriel qui posait problème, et non la hiérarchie ou les ordres que je recevais.

\- Uriel souhaitait une révolte céleste depuis des milliers d'années, ce sont seulement ses méthodes qui se sont radicalisées. Je suis venue te protéger dès que j'ai appris ce qu'il se passait exactement dans la Garnison.

Je fronce les sourcils et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, suspicieux.

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Hester vient de me contacter en secret. Elle m'a suppliée de veiller sur toi à sa place, car elle ne pouvait quitter les rangs sans se faire remarquer des autres.

Je ferme les yeux en serrant les dents sous une vague d'amertume. Le contact de la main tiède de ma sœur sur mon épaule s'affermit, et elle reprend d'une voix douce :

\- Sais-tu qu'Uriel a rallié l'ensemble de la Garnison à sa cause ?

\- Je le sais.

La voix de mon frère mort à nos pieds semble encore résonner dans la salle, semant en mon cœur la colère face à cette trahison. La Garnison entière m'a menti et m'a tenu dans l'ignorance pendant des mois. Tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Si l'un d'eux m'avait averti, Levanael, Pmox et Miz seraient en vie, et je n'aurais pas eu à imposer une épreuve si avilissante à Dean. Les démons ne seraient pas aujourd'hui si près de leur but.

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent, Cas' ?

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et soutiens le regard d'Anna qui m'observe fixement.

\- Ils ont trahi leur Mission et désobéi aux ordres, dis-je d'une voix grave et neutre. Ils sont passibles de redressement au mieux, plus vraisemblablement d'exécution.

La main se retire vivement de mon épaule, et j'aperçois dans les yeux de ma sœur la même lueur fugace de déception que j'avais cru voir lorsque j'avais assassiné les innocents rescapés du Déluge. Elle pince les lèvres et redresse le menton avec un regard soudain froid.

\- Tu connais la puissance d'Uriel et son charisme. Il ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Tu sais, Castiel, j'ai cru autrefois voir en toi quelque chose d'unique, de beau et de libre, mais je me trompais. Le Conseil a eu raison de te choisir pour me succéder. Tu es aussi vide et froid qu'ils le disaient quand ils s'amusaient à me forcer à tester ton obéissan...

\- C'est pourquoi, dis-je en haussant le ton pour lui couper la parole, j'ai l'intention de suivre ton exemple.

La colère sur son visage d'emprunt fond comme neige au soleil, et elle me scrute d'un air un peu désemparé, agitant les ailes dans son dos avec une ombre de sourire.

\- Tu as finalement décidé de me rejoindre ? Tu ne le regretteras pas, Cas'. Crois-moi, j'ai eu des milliers d'années pour y réfléchir. Je pense que les Anges du Conseil ou les Archanges ont usurpé l'autorité de notre Père. Ensemble, nous pourrions découvrir ce que l'on nous cache, et retrouver notre Père...

Je secoue la tête lentement. L'exécution d'Anna dans le passé par Michael est la preuve même que sa quête est erronée et que Dieu ne l'approuve pas.

\- J'ai retrouvé la Foi, ma sœur. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et ce soir il t'a envoyée ici pour sauver la Garnison et l'Humanité. Je ne doute plus. Mais...

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers les gravats du mur, les sourcils froncés pensivement.

\- Tu fus autrefois un Général exemplaire et j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour toi. J'ai toujours été impressionné par la compassion dont tu avais fait preuve lorsque la guerre civile grondait, et que tu as protégé les rebelles dans nos rangs. Sans toi, tous auraient été tués par les Archanges.

Je me baisse tout en parlant et ramasse avec précaution la lame d'Uriel abandonnée au sol. Elle est lisse et glacée sous mes doigts et je ne sens aucune trace de la puissance concentrée et instable qui caractérisait mon frère.

\- Je n'ai pas été en mesure, comme tu l'avais fait, de protéger Uriel de sa propre folie, ni éviter la mort de mes meilleurs soldats. Alors je souhaiterais au moins sauver le reste de la Garnison. Je dirai à Zachariah qu'Uriel était le seul élément défectueux de mes effectifs.

\- Tu vas donc continuer d'obéir bien sagement et sans réfléchir ?

Je me relève en glissant l'arme d'Uriel dans mon manteau, empli d'une sérénité que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis qu'on m'a imposé le poste de Général de la Garnison.

\- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour sauver l'Humanité. »

Lorsque je me retourne, Anna a déjà disparu en un bruissement feutré d'ailes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ne prends-tu donc jamais rien au sérieux, Balthazar ?  
> \- Si : le choix du vin et de la sauce pour accompagner un filet mignon. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le mariage des saveurs, Cassy. »


	36. Mensonges par omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Suite à son refus de recourir à la menace sur Dean, Castiel a été rétrogradé temporairement et se trouve en probation. Uriel assure le commandement en attendant, et a mené Castiel vers Anna pour l'exécuter, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir après avoir récupéré sa Grâce. Castiel a capturé Alastair et forcé Dean à le torturer. Le démon s'est échappé et a blessé Dean et Castiel, qui sont sauvés par Sam. Harcelé par les doutes, Castiel en parle à Anna et hésite à se rebeller, jusqu'à ce qu'Uriel se révèle être le traître. Anna le tue pour Castiel. Mais au lieu de décider de rejoindre Anna, il a retrouvé la Foi.
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe à la fin de l'épisode 16 de la saison 4.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas être envoyé en redressement ou muté dans une autre division, voyons ! Cesse de te fustiger comme ça, c'est agaçant, crois-moi.

Tout en me tapotant l'épaule, Zachariah m'adresse un sourire paternaliste et me guide vers la chaise face à son bureau. Je me laisse asseoir docilement, mes ailes raides dans mon dos.

\- J'ai commis une grave erreur de jugement qui a entraîné la mort de huit de mes soldats, celle d'un prisonnier et l'épée de Michael a été mise en danger. Je suis coupable d'avoir placé en Uriel une confiance mal avisée, et des dizaines de sceaux se sont brisés par ma faute.

Il s'assied face à moi et esquisse un bref geste de la main afin de congédier Lavavoth – celle-ci s'envole aussitôt, nous laissant seuls dans l'immense bureau immaculé de mon supérieur direct. Croisant ses doigts sur son ventre d'un air satisfait, Zachariah secoue lentement la tête avec un rictus indéchiffrable, et poursuit d'un ton conciliant :

\- Soit. Tu avais un traître dans tes rangs qui sabotait ton travail, ce sont des choses qui arrivent même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Notre Père Lui-même n'avait pas vu la perfidie de Lucifer avant qu'il ne refuse de se prosterner devant Adam et Ève, n'est-ce pas ? Nul ne t'en tiendra rigueur, va. Je m'en assurerai personnellement auprès du Conseil. Tu es sous ma tutelle, après tout.

\- Mais...

\- Taratata, pas de _mais_ qui tienne ! C'est très bon pour ton dossier et ton avancement, tout cela, tu sais ? Tu as débusqué et éliminé un suppôt de Lucifer, stoppé une rébellion à toi tout seul, sauvé l'homme vertueux et tué le Roi de l'Enfer – vois donc le côté positif des choses : c'est une _victoire_. Une flamboyante, totale victoire. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai observé regarder périr les Néandertals il y a quelques centaines de milliers d'années : tu es un excellent élément.

Je baisse les yeux en sentant ma Grâce se figer dans mon corps d'emprunt. Cela n'a rien d'une victoire pour moi, et les félicitations de Zachariah me laissent un goût amer. Rien ne ramènera jamais mes frères et sœurs morts à cause de mon manque de discernement. Rien de reconstituera les sceaux brisés. Rien.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Uriel a pu s'égarer à ce point... je murmure d'une voix rauque en observant mes mains sans vraiment les voir.

Sur le bureau entre nous deux trône la lame de feu mon frère qui luit lugubrement – cette lame qu'il n'a pas tenté d'utiliser contre moi, pas même un seul instant. Il aurait pu m'achever à tout moment, il avait l'avantage de la force. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas anéanti comme il l'avait fait pour Levanael, Pmox, Miz ou Ephra ?

Zachariah hausse les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Va savoir ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un rebelle ! Cela n'a aucune importance, maintenant que tu as éradiqué la menace et que tu as porté un coup aux démons en les privant de leur chef. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton poste sans que quiconque ne puisse remettre en cause ta légitimité et ton autorité. Même si ces stupides rumeurs de sentiments persistent, mais tu connais notre Famille, un vrai ramassis de commères.

Je relève la tête avec surprise.

\- Je vais reprendre la direction de la Garnison ?

Je n'ai pas exactement menti à Zachariah au sujet d'Uriel et d'Anna. Ou du moins, pas entièrement – plutôt par omission, à vrai dire. Je me suis contenté de résumer grossièrement les événements en omettant de mentionner le rôle d'Anna et de Sam. De même, je me suis bien gardé de dénoncer l'ensemble de la Garnison et j'ai laissé Zachariah croire qu'Uriel était le seul traître à la Mission. Car tous mes soldats m'ont trahi pour suivre Uriel.

Tous.

Et si je les dénonçais, sans doute seraient-ils envoyés en redressement ou même exécutés, et je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir un seul de mes frères mourir encore par ma faute.

\- Évidemment, réplique mon supérieur hiérarchique en arquant un sourcil condescendant. Tu étais sous probation le temps de l'enquête, mais tout cela est annulé à présent. J'ose espérer que tout le monde finira par comprendre que les rumeurs dégoûtantes qui couraient sur Dean Winchester et toi n'étaient que calomnies propagées par Uriel pour te nuire. Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible sur ta probité.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... dis-je en détournant les yeux. Après ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Eh bien quoi, quel est le problème encore ?

Je serre les poings sur mes genoux en cherchant mes mots. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner au sein de la Garnison et de diriger mes frères et sœurs en sachant pertinemment que chacun d'entre eux jusqu'au dernier n'a pas hésité à me tourner le dos, à comploter le retour de Lucifer en laissant le Conseil m'accuser de sentiments, m'insulter, m'humilier et me rétrograder sous leurs yeux.

Mais je ne peux en souffler mot à Zachariah, je ne peux lui dire que je préférerais mille fois être muté que de retourner au milieu de ces traîtres, alors je décide de me rabattre sur une autre vérité :

\- Je... ne suis pas fait pour diriger une armée, Zachariah. Je suis un soldat.

\- Allons, allons, tu te sous-estimes ! Mis à part ce petit incident de suppôt de Lucifer parmi tes soldats, tu as fait du très bon travail. Je t'ai personnellement recommandé pour ce poste en jouant de mes contacts, alors sois mignon et fais-moi honneur. Rends-moi fier. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir pistonné. Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te motiver : c'est un _ordre_ , Castiel.

\- Très bien, dis-je gravement en me relevant. Je vais réunir la Garnison pour modifier la stratégie de protection des sceaux, détacher un régiment afin d'attaquer l'Enfer pendant que l'ennemi est affaibli, et...

\- Tsk tsk, me coupe Zachariah en secouant lentement son index. La guerre peut attendre un peu, nous ne sommes plus à un sceau près à ce niveau, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une petite mission pour toi avant ça, qui rentre dans le cadre de ton statut de Gardien des Winchester. Voilà qui te remettra sur pattes.

Je m'immobilise en fronçant les sourcils, attentif. Zachariah s'adosse plus fermement sur son siège et dépose ses pieds sur son bureau, croisant les chevilles sans gêne :

\- L'Apocalypse approche, Castiel, soyons réalistes. Nous devons considérer la _possibilité_ d'une défaite, et donc préparer l'épée de Michael. Il nous sera indispensable lorsque l'Apocalypse éclatera, et nous devons nous assurer qu'il dira oui à l'Archange sans lui faire perdre de temps.

J'incline la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

\- Dean est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Il a été grièvement blessé par Alastair. Est-ce vraiment le moment de lui dévoiler son rôle en ce monde, et le destin qui les attend, son frère et lui ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, contente-toi seulement de lui expliquer la situation en gros. Le topo habituel qu'on sert aux vaisseaux, tu sais : mission importante, grand honneur, sort du monde en jeu, blablabla. Vois comment il réagit à l'idée que le sort de l'Humanité repose sur ses épaules, et rends-moi aussitôt un rapport d'évaluation. La hiérarchie s'inquiète et on me demande des résultats et une assurance. Nous devons veiller à nos investissements, et Dean est le résultat de milliers d'années de planification. »

J'acquiesce en silence et déploie mes ailes dans mon dos avec un bruissement feutré. En un battement énergique, je quitte le Paradis pour descendre sur Terre.

 

* * *

 

« Allô ?

La voix de Sam est lourde de fatigue alors qu'il porte à son oreille son téléphone qui n'a sonné que dans son seul esprit.

_« Sam, je dois te parler immédiatement. »_

Pris dans mon illusion auditive, le jeune Winchester croit sincèrement entendre la voix féminine, et il se lève en jetant nerveusement un œil à son frère inerte sur le lit d'hôpital. Les blessures de Dean ressortent clairement sur sa peau cireuse et les machines émettent autour de lui des bips réguliers.

Invisible et silencieux, je garde soigneusement mes deux doigts pressés sur le front de Sam qui passe nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Ruby ! souffle-t-il tout bas en crispant sa main sur le téléphone. Où étais-tu passée ? Alastair est mort, et... Dean est dans le coma. Les docteurs parlent de le débrancher, qu'il est en état de mort cérébrale ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide-moi !

Je plisse les yeux en laissant ma Grâce manipuler l'esprit de Sam, imprimant dans son cerveau la voix de la démone qui résonne à son oreille.

_« J'étais occupée en Enfer, c'est l'effervescence là-dessous ! J'ai une information de la plus grande importance à te communiquer. Je t'attends dans le café au coin de la rue. »_

\- Attends ! Je ne peux pas laisser Dean seul ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me parler ici ?

Je fronce les sourcils de frustration – je dois éloigner Sam au plus vite afin de parler à Dean. Zachariah attend mon rapport, et chaque minute qui s'écoule est une minute perdue pour soigner Dean et retourner combattre contre les démons.

_« Avec tous les anges qui protègent ton frère en ce moment ? Je ne prendrai pas ce risque ! »_

\- Les anges se fichent bien de Dean ! siffle Sam avec colère. Sinon ils l'auraient déjà soigné au lieu de le laisser crever !

Les doigts toujours collés sur le front du jeune Winchester, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond en réprimant un soupir exaspéré.

Voilà qui est fort vexant. Je fais justement tout mon possible afin de protéger Dean et de leur éviter à tous les deux le sort tragique que le Destin leur réserve. Et nul ne reconnaît mes efforts ni ne me remercie, comme d'habitude.

_« Dépêche-toi. J'ai changé de costume de chair pour passer incognito – tu me reconnaîtras, je serai un homme avec des bottes en cuir, une barbe et un verre de whisky à la main. Je ferai semblant de ne pas te reconnaître au début, je suis surveillée. »_

\- Quoi ? Mais.. Ruby ! Attends !

J'ai beau savoir que mon sens de l'humour n'est pas très bon – ou du moins pas aussi bon que ne l'était celui d'Uriel – un sourire amusé recourbe néanmoins mes lèvres alors que j'implante dans l'esprit de Sam le son d'un combiné qui raccroche sèchement.

Je l'observe étouffer un juron et empoigner sa veste pour sortir précipitamment de la chambre d'hôpital, me laissant seul avec Dean. J'abaisse le bras en me tournant vers lui.

Un tuyau transparent est enfoncé profondément dans sa gorge, relié à une machine qui l'aide à respirer péniblement. Son visage est méconnaissable sous les blessures et hématomes enflés – des coups portés par un démon aussi puissant qu'Alastair sont dévastateurs. Après tout, ils ont réussi à me blesser jusqu'au cœur de ma Grâce en déchirant mon vaisseau. Les dégâts sur un simple Humain tel que Dean sont considérables.

Me matérialisant dans la réalité physique, je tends la main et pose deux doigts sur son crâne recouvert de bandages ensanglantés – ma Grâce s'infiltre dans son corps, explorant la moindre parcelle jusqu'aux extrémités des derniers vaisseaux sanguins plus fins que des cheveux, se glissant dans les artères déchirées, les os rompus et le cœur endommagé. J'ai déjà reconstruit ce corps à partir d'os et de chair putréfiée sous terre, et en comparaison, ce que je fais à présent est d'une simplicité désarmante.

Le tuyau et les bandages disparaissent, tandis que ma Grâce ressoude les os de son crâne, ranime les cellules de son cerveau en y reconnectant les synapses, et soigne la majeure partie de ses blessures internes – mais plus que tout, ma Grâce plonge au plus profond de lui pour s'enrouler autour de son âme. Une noirceur a commencé à y éclore comme de la moisissure sur un fruit, vicieuse et rampante, rongeant la pureté de son âme. Je me raidis en lavant l'impureté naissante, rendant à son âme sa beauté immaculée, puis retire mon énergie de son corps. Mes doigts frôlent son front avec précaution alors que je les éloigne.

J'observe mon œuvre d'un air critique, hésitant à le soigner complètement – des marques tuméfiées subsistent. Zachariah ne m'en a pas donné l'ordre, alors par prudence, je laisse quelques dégâts mineurs sur le corps de mon protégé – juste assez pour que la hiérarchie ne puisse me reprocher ma prise d'initiative. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de recevoir un avertissement, étant donné ma position précaire.

Redressant le lit en position assise d'un simple geste de poignet, je m'assieds sur la chaise encore tiède de la chaleur corporelle de Sam, et écoute la respiration de l'homme vertueux se modifier peu à peu, indiquant son réveil imminent.

Je me sens étrangement serein et détaché de tout, malgré la trahison de ma Garnison entière. Si tous les liens que j'ai formés avec mes frères et sœurs depuis des milliers ou des millions d'années m'ont été arrachés violemment par la mort ou par la félonie, au moins maintenant tout est limpide dans mon esprit saint. Mes doutes se sont dissipés et j'ai retrouvé la paix au fond de moi-même. Ma Foi rétablie comble le vide qu'a creusé la félonie de mes soldats.

Seule la Mission importe. Je suis le Général de la Garnison. Je suis le Gardien des Winchester.

Mon rôle est de prévenir l'Apocalypse. Et en cas d'échec, je sais que les Winchester iront au Paradis après les épreuves qu'ils traverseront.

Je serai là pour les accueillir. Ils seront paisibles et heureux pour l'éternité dans les prairies du Seigneur.

Dean a ouvert les yeux – je peux le sentir du bout de mes plumes qui frôlent son visage.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? je demande sans bouger de ma chaise, le regard fixé au loin.

\- Pas grâce à toi, répond Dean d'une voix rauque après un silence.

Je baisse les yeux en réprimant le désir de l'informer que je l'ai soigné, et que sans moi, il ne serait certainement pas en état de penser et encore moins de formuler des phrases. Mais je me contiens – ce ne serait que de l'orgueil de ma part, et le rôle de Gardien implique de travailler dans l'ombre sans rien attendre en retour. Les Anges ne sont pas supposés espérer des remerciements ni de la gratitude pour leurs actions, car nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres.

\- Tu dois être plus prudent, dis-je donc à la place.

Sans l'interruption d'Alastair, Dean aurait sans doute souillé son âme à un point tel que je n'aurais plus été en mesure de la purifier. Elle a été fragilisée en Enfer où il s'en était fallu de peu pour que j'arrive trop tard. À présent, de tels actes vils de plaisir dans la cruauté risquent dangereusement de damner son âme à jamais, et je ne serai pas toujours à ses côtés pour le sauver de lui-même.

Si Uriel m'avait tué, j'ignore si la hiérarchie lui aurait assigné un nouvel Ange Gardien. À cette simple pensée, ma Grâce s'assombrit d'une possessivité irrationnelle. Je suis le seul et unique Ange Gardien de l'homme vertueux et nul ne m'ôtera ma Mission.

\- Tu dois apprendre à faire un putain de piège à démon, réplique Dean d'une voix morne.

Je replie mes ailes dans mon dos, et mes plumes frôlent le corps de l'homme vertueux au passage. Sans même me formaliser de cette critique injuste et infondée – mon piège était _parfait_ , et sans l'aide d'Uriel, Alastair n'aurait jamais pu le briser – je tourne les yeux vers lui :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dis-je en renonçant à m'expliquer.

Dean n'a pas besoin de savoir à quel point il a frôlé la damnation. Ce que j'ai à lui annoncer sera déjà bien assez difficile à accepter pour lui. Et visiblement, pour moi aussi : au lieu d'aller droit au cœur du sujet, je dévie en annonçant d'une voix neutre :

\- Uriel est mort.

\- Tué par les démons ?

\- Par la désobéissance.

Je tente d'ignorer les douloureux tourbillons de ma Grâce dans mon corps d'emprunt alors qu'une tristesse sourde me saisit. Uriel avait ses défauts, et je n'avais jamais approuvé son goût pour la violence et la destruction. Mais il était mon frère – le premier à m'avoir parlé, à m'avoir souri, et qui m'a accompagné pendant des dizaines de millions d'années.

Non seulement sa mort crée un vide en moi, mais l'incompréhension est sans doute pire. Car je ne comprends pas. Je ne _comprends pas_ ce qui a pu décider mon frère à souhaiter le retour de Lucifer, à pousser l'horreur au point de massacrer froidement sa propre famille sous prétexte de la sauver.

Je ne comprends pas.

Et peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que je confie à présent ces informations confidentielles à un Humain. Je n'ai personne à qui en parler. La Garnison entière m'a trahi, et les seuls fidèles sont morts.

Je suis seul.

Je tourne la tête vers Dean qui me regarde les yeux entrouverts, visiblement engourdi par la douleur des blessures que je lui ai laissées.

\- Il travaillait contre nous, j'ajoute platement en guise d'explication.

J'ignore ce que j'attends de Dean. Ce que j'espère en lui parlant. Je sais qu'il ne détient pas les réponses à mes questions. Peut-être ai-je seulement besoin qu'on m'écoute sans me rappeler systématiquement que les ordres sont les ordres et que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

Mais Dean ne me regarde plus. Il baisse les yeux en déglutissant, et laisse un silence s'étirer. Et lorsqu'il reprend la parole, c'est pour amener lui-même le sujet que je n'osais aborder, la raison pour laquelle Zachariah m'a envoyé ici au lieu de me laisser replonger dans la guerre :

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai... que j'ai brisé le premier sceau ?

Je l'observe attentivement sans trouver les mots. J'avais espéré lui annoncer son rôle en douceur, mais il semblerait qu'Alastair m'ait devancé. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'a pu lui dire exactement le démon, mais à en juger par le regard dévasté de mon protégé, il l'a sans doute appris de la manière la plus crue et brutale possible.

\- … J'ai commencé tout ça ? demande-t-il encore en articulant à peine.

\- Oui, je réponds finalement.

Dean détourne le regard sans un mot tandis que je m'efforce de lui expliquer de manière objective le peu que je suis autorisé à lui révéler :

\- Lorsque nous avons découvert les plans que Lilith avait pour toi, nous avons fait le siège de l'Enfer. Nous avons combattu pour te rejoindre avant que tu ne...

\- … déclenches l'apocalypse, achève-t-il pour moi d'une voix brisée.

Je réprime un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel, songeant avec regrets à ma première massive expédition en tant que Général de la Garnison. Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt que nous combattions du menu fretin et que les démons se jouaient de nous, si j'avais lancé les recherches du portail près de l'entrée au lieu de les démarrer au plus profond des dimensions que nous avions explorées et nettoyées... peut-être aurais-je pu sauver Dean à temps.

Dean n'a pas à se blâmer. Car de deux choses l'une : soit c'est mon incompétence qui a permis ce drame, soit c'était le Destin, et absolument rien n'aurait pu changer cela si c'était écrit. Nous nous sommes battus de toutes nos forces, nous avons fouillé et retourné l'Enfer sans succès. Je ne saurais dire si l'idée de la fatalité est réconfortante ou encore plus douloureuse, pour ce qui est de la mort de mes frères et sœurs les plus loyaux, et le poids immense qui pèse sur les épaules de l'homme vertueux.

\- Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas, alors ? demande Dean avec une pointe de colère.

\- Tu n'as pas... à te blâmer pour ceci, Dean. C'est le Destin.

Je le savais dès mon irruption en Enfer avec la Garnison. Il n'y avait que trois issues possibles à notre mission : errer à jamais en Enfer en le cherchant, sauver Dean Winchester avant qu'il ne souille son âme, ou alors arriver trop tard, et le ramener à la surface comme arme pour stopper l'Apocalypse. J'avais refusé ne serait-ce que d'envisager la possibilité que Dean soit devenu un démon de manière irréversible et que la mission soit un total échec.

\- _Et l'homme vertueux qui la commence est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter_ , je récite d'un ton austère avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est à _toi_ de l'arrêter.

Dean me dévisage d'un air horrifié en fronçant les sourcils – et l'espace d'un instant, il me semble voir dans ses yeux le même air perdu qu'il avait enfant en fuyant sa maison en flammes alors que nous poursuivions Anna.

\- Lucifer ? souffle-t-il faiblement. L'apocalypse ? … qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je détourne la tête et déploie lentement mes ailes qui emplissent la chambre d'hôpital en dépassant dans les murs. J'en ai assez dit. J'ai rempli ma mission.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici – j'ai une armée de rebelles à reprendre en main et une guerre à affronter afin de sauver Dean de cette probabilité auquel je viens de le préparer. Et je dois rendre mon rapport à Zachariah.

\- Hé ! Me fais pas le coup de disparaître, espèce de fils de pute ! siffle Dean plus énergiquement, bien qu'immobilisé sur son lit. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

\- Je ne sais pas, j'élude sans parvenir à le regarder.

Je n'ai pas encore reçu la permission de lui parler de son rôle d'arme de Michael. Et quelque part, c'est la vérité : mis à part cette information, je ne sais _rien_. Je ne comprends pas les décisions de la hiérarchie. Le Conseil garde tout pour lui-même, et à mon grade, âge et niveau, je dois me contenter d'obéir sans réfléchir.

Il sera toujours temps de lui en parler si j'échoue à protéger tous les sceaux.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Dean, ils ne me disent pas grand chose. Ce que je _sais_ , c'est que notre sort repose sur toi.

\- Alors vous êtes baisés, les gars, lance Dean dans un murmure rauque.

Je détourne le regard en voyant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, et sens la compassion embraser ma Grâce et hérisser mes plumes sur toute la longueur de mes ailes déployées.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire, Cas', continue-t-il en un souffle brisé. C'est trop gros. Alastair avait raison. Je ne suis pas entier, ici. Je.. je ne suis pas assez fort.

Je tourne lentement la tête pour le regarder à nouveau – l'extrémité de mes plumes blanches frôle ses cheveux sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Son menton tremble, et une larme déborde pour glisser sur sa joue.

Levanael aurait sans doute trouvé les mots justes, elle. Mais moi, je reste muet, en proie aux émotions que je semble incapable de réprimer lorsqu'il s'agit de mon protégé.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas l'homme que mon père et le tien voulaient que je sois. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas moi. »

Des centaines de phrases me viennent alors que Dean détourne la tête en luttant en silence contre les larmes qui coulent malgré lui. Mais aucune ne me semble appropriée.

Les mots sont inutiles. Le mieux que je puisse faire à présent pour le bien de Dean, est d'avertir Zachariah de son état fragilisé, et retourner combattre pour lui.

Je m'envole sans un mot pour retourner au Paradis.

 

* * *

 

_**La Garnison au grand complet est convoquée pour une réunion de crise, salle 1469.** _

 

Les coudes posés sur la surface lisse de la longue table ovale, je rouvre les yeux en laissant l'écho de ma voix se répandre dans les canaux célestes. Je pose mon menton sur mes doigts joints et balaye la salle vide du regard. Les murs, le sol, le plafond, la table, les sièges... tout est uniformément blanc et nimbé de lumière, comme c'est le cas pour toutes les salles de réunion du Paradis.

Voilà des mois que je n'avais mis les pieds dans une de ces salles – depuis que Brap a réquisitionné celle qui m'était attribuée, et ce pour ne même pas l'utiliser, puisque lui aussi suit l'engouement que j'ai lancé bien malgré moi pour l'occupation des Paradis humains.

Un froissement énergique de plumes emplit la salle, mais je reste immobile comme une statue, accordant à peine un regard au premier Ange répondant à mon appel.

Essoufflée et ses cheveux blonds légèrement défaits, Hester replie ses ailes dans son dos, le regard brillant et les épaules raides. Reprenant sa respiration, elle rajuste son tailleur en me dévisageant d'un air extatique.

« Castiel... souffle-t-elle d'une voix trop aiguë, un sourire illuminant son visage. Oh, Dieu merci, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur !

Je fronce davantage les sourcils, chargeant mon aura de la rage froide qui gronde en moi.

\- Assieds-toi en silence, Hester.

Hester obtempère en se laissant tomber sur le siège le plus proche de moi, et se penche en cherchant mon regard, les ailes basses.

\- Castiel, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît. J'ai entendu ton appel à l'aide tout à l'heure quand tu combattais Alastair, mais je n'ai pas pu venir à ton secours car...

\- J'ai dit _en silence_ , j'articule entre mes dents en tournant enfin les yeux vers elle. Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de toi, Hester. Je suis au courant. Uriel m'a tout dit. Anna aussi. Que tu l'aies avertie pour m'aider n'efface en rien ta trahison.

Elle écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant, ouvrant la bouche comme pour protester, mais l'irruption de Balthazar la coupe net dans son élan. Elle tourne vivement la tête vers Balthazar qui lisse son aile vaporeuse et immatérielle avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Eh bien eh bien, Cassy... commence-t-il avec un sourire qui fait naître des ridules au coin de ses yeux. Tu sais que tu deviens une célébrité à toi tout seul ? Il ne se passe pas un mois sans que tu fasses parler de toi. Figure-toi que des simplets de la division du vent m'ont harcelé de questions à ton sujet. À ce rythme, tu signeras bientôt des autographes !

Je m'abstiens péniblement de demander ce qu'est un autographe, et fais signe à mon frère de s'asseoir – contrairement à Hester, ma colère silencieuse et la gravité de la situation ne semblent avoir aucune prise sur lui.

Il s'assied confortablement près de notre sœur et croise ses mains sur sa nuque en posant sans gêne ses pieds sur la table. L'air tout à fait à son aise, il contemple les alentours en étirant largement ses ailes avec un bâillement, les mains croisées sur sa nuque.

\- La décoration laisse à désirer, commente-t-il d'un air critique. Je comprends que tu nous aies convoqués d'urgence, il y a tout à refaire !

\- Ne prends-tu donc jamais rien au sérieux, Balthazar ? dis-je avec exaspération.

\- Si : le choix du vin et de la sauce pour accompagner un filet mignon. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le mariage des saveurs, Cassy.

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit surgissent alors plusieurs de mes soldats dans un concert de bruissements soyeux d'ailes. Zedekiel pose sur moi un regard nerveux, entouré de Rachel, Htmorda et Virgil. La salle est bientôt emplie de claquements d'ailes et de protestations étouffées alors que mes soldats se cognent contre les uns contre les autres et se disputent les derniers sièges libres. Plus de cent soldats se retrouvent contraints de rester debout dans l'espace confiné autour de la table ovale. Il n'y a pas assez de sièges ni d'espace, mais je n'en ai cure. Leur inconfort ne m'intéresse pas.

Le silence le plus complet se fait lorsque je me lève enfin et les observe tous d'un regard austère.

\- Vous avez tous entendu l'annonce de Zachariah tout à l'heure. Uriel a trahi la cause du Ciel et a payé sa désobéissance de sa vie. Par conséquent...

Je lève le menton en laissant s'étirer un silence tendu de quelques secondes. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi.

\- … je récupère mon grade et reprends la direction de la Garnison.

Plusieurs soldats échangent des regards graves, et plusieurs dizaines de paires d'ailes frémissent, trahissant la nervosité qui se glisse en eux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour vous annoncer cela que je vous ai réunis ici. Ni même pour exiger des explications au sujet de votre absence lorsque j'ai demandé des renforts pour affronter Alastair. Je sais _parfaitement_ pourquoi aucun de vous n'a daigné me prêter main-forte.

\- Cas'...

D'un regard, je fais taire Zedekiel qui avait commencé à se lever, sa mèche blonde voilant en partie son visage. Il se rassied lentement en me fixant avec des yeux ronds et terrifiés.

\- Je sais que vous avez tous trahi notre cause et notre Mission pour suivre Uriel dans sa folie et libérer Lucifer. Vous sabotez nos chances de gagner cette guerre depuis des mois. Tout s'éclaire à présent : _voilà_ pourquoi les démons parvenaient à rompre les sceaux malgré ma stratégie – _voilà_ pourquoi les sceaux se brisaient de plus en plus vite.

\- Castiel, intervient Rachel le dos raide et les ailes crispées. Tu ne comprends pas... Nous n'avions _pas le choix._

La veste en cuir que porte Htmorda crisse lorsqu'il s'accoude à la table en me fixant avec calme et gravité, mais l'agitation dans son aura trahit sa peur – la salle entière vibre de terreur silencieuse.

\- Nous avons commis un crime et une félonie, reconnaît-il à voix basse. C'est vrai. Et pour ce que cela vaut, Castiel, il n'y a pas un jour qui s'écoule sans que je ne regrette la décision que j'ai prise en disant oui à Uriel. Non pas parce que je t'ai trahi, ni même pour la mort de nos frères dont je suis indirectement responsable aussi, mais parce que j'ai perdu de vue notre véritable raison d'être.

Il passe une main épaisse sur son visage, faisant crisser sa barbe fournie, et pousse un soupir avant de désigner du doigt le reste de la Garnison :

\- Leur faute est moins lourde que la mienne et celle de Zedekiel et Rachel. Les autres soldats n'ont été transférés que récemment parmi nous. Nous autres originels de la Garnison, Dieu nous a créés _spécialement_ dans le seul but de protéger les Humains. Jamais nous n'aurions dû oublier cela. Jamais. Et rien ne peut effacer cela.

\- _Hé_! siffle Zedekiel qui est devenu pâle et agité. Inutile de m'enfoncer aussi au passage ! Pour ma défense, je n'avais jamais vu Uriel aussi violent, et je l'avoue, sur le moment j'ai paniqué et ai accepté tout ce qu'il voulait !

\- Lâche ! renifle Rachel avec mépris. Au moins, moi, j'ai pris ma décision en parfaite connaissance de cause, et je n'aurais pas hésité à affronter Uriel si je n'avais pas été d'accord avec lui. Parce que reconnaissez-le, il avait raison sur de nombreux points.

\- Et alors quoi, j'aurais dû me laisser tuer pour l'honneur ? Sache que je suis heureux d'être vivant pour ressentir de la honte ! Mieux vaut être lâche que mort !

\- Oh par tous les... FINISSONS-EN ! éclate Hester en frappant des poings sur la table.

Elle se lève en grinçant des dents et darde un regard brûlant sur moi.

\- Castiel, si tu comptes nous exécuter, cesse donc tes adorables préliminaires et FAIS-LE !

Je fronce les sourcils en plongeant mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau, échangeant un regard électrique avec ma sœur aînée – je ne sais si elle mérite encore ce titre. Plus aucun Ange dans cette pièce ne le mérite, désormais. Je n'ai plus de frères et sœurs. Je n'ai plus de famille.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire exécuter, je lâche d'une voix rauque et dénuée d'émotion.

\- Tu vas donc nous envoyer en redressement... murmure Zedekiel d'une voix blanche.

Je plisse les yeux en laissant un silence s'étirer, avant de déclarer avec une amertume mal dissimulée :

\- Je ne vous enverrai pas non plus en redressement, puisque je n'ai pas jugé productif de vous dénoncer à la hiérarchie. J'ai vu bien trop de nos frères et sœurs mourir ces derniers mois, et j'aimerais autant éviter de perdre mon armée au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin pour éviter l'Apocalypse.

Je serre les poings dans mes poches, et je sens ma Grâce avivée par la colère et la déception faire briller mes iris.

\- Je vous ai couverts alors que vous ne le méritiez pas. J'ai contourné la vérité et trompé la hiérarchie pour vous sauver malgré votre traîtrise. Mais soyez assurés qu'au moindre écart, au moindre soupçon de trahison, je n'hésiterai pas à vous dénoncer.

Ma colère est aussi bien dirigée contre mon armée de félons parjures que contre moi-même – car non seulement je n'ai rien vu venir et n'ai pu déceler les intentions d'Uriel, aveuglé comme je l'étais par ma confiance en lui, mais pire encore, je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu en arriver là. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne. Plus personne de ma propre famille.

Jamais je n'avais aussi complètement et terriblement _seul_.

\- Je vais vous communiquer notre nouvelle stratégie et vos nouveaux postes dans quelques instants via les canaux célestes, je termine d'une voix rocailleuse et lasse. Rompez.

Par centaines, mes soldats déploient leurs ailes et disparaissent sans demander leur reste. J'aperçois le regard brillant d'Hester qui me dévisage en silence tandis qu'une unique larme glisse de ses cils pour dévaler le long de sa joue. L'instant d'après, elle s'est envolée à son tour avec le reste de la Garnison.

\- Champagne ?

Un bruit sonore éclate à ma gauche, et je me tourne pour réaliser que Balthazar n'est pas parti, et vient de faire sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille.

\- Que fais-tu encore ici, Balthazar ? Je vous ai ordonné de quitter les lieux et de retourner à vos postes.

L'Ange hausse les sourcils de cet air vaguement moqueur qu'il a toujours, et m'ignore pour verser le liquide pétillant et doré dans deux longs verres en cristal.

\- J'ai bien entendu, oui, je ne suis pas encore sourd. Mais dis-moi, Cassy... dit-il en me tendant un verre plein. M'as-tu déjà vu obéir sagement en-dehors du champ de bataille ?

C'est avec réticence que je retire ma main de ma poche pour accepter le fin verre entre deux doigts. Les minuscules bulles crèvent la surface avec un léger crépitement.

\- Je ne sais comment j'ai pu espérer autre chose de ta part, je murmure tout bas en luttant contre un sourire nostalgique.

Passant son bras libre sur mon épaule, il fait tinter nos verres et lève le sien avec un rictus en coin.

\- Tu es lavé de tout soupçon, te revoilà le patron et tous les membres du Conseil vont vouloir te faire les yeux doux maintenant. Ça se fête, Cassy !

Il sirote le champagne d'un air appréciateur avant de me jeter un clin d’œil assorti d'un mouvement de menton afin de m'encourager à l'imiter. Je fronce les sourcils en observant le liquide froid et pétillant – je ne comprends toujours pas l'attrait que Balthazar et les Anges du Conseil restreint trouvent à l'alimentation humaine. C'est superflu et totalement inutile, étant donné que notre Grâce conserve le vaisseau en l'état et nous dispense du circuit organique fastidieux auxquels sont soumis les mortels.

Je porte néanmoins le verre à ma bouche et y trempe les lèvres sous le regard satisfait de Balthazar qui libère mes épaules après un dernier tapotement ravi. Je vide le verre d'une traite, et le liquide ruisselle dans ma trachée jusqu'à mon estomac.

\- Vider un pareil cru comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire bière de supermarché. Quelle faute de goût, tsk tsk... As-tu seulement pu profiter de la saveur exceptionnelle et distinguée que relève la fraîcheur et la finesse des bulles ? C'était l'un des plus grands crus de la Terre, tu le sais, ça ? Je suis allé le chercher tout exprès en France.

\- C'était amer, dis-je seulement en posant le verre vide sur la table.

Il m'adresse un sourire, une lueur attendrie dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai presque plus vu depuis que je t'ai filé ton costume de chair. Comment le portes-tu ? Es-tu à l'aise dedans ? J'espère que ce brave Jimmy n'est pas trop étroit pour toi.

\- Il me contient. Cela me suffit.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire. Dès que Claire sera adulte, tu verras, tu auras le vaisseau le plus sexy du Paradis. Même les Archanges t'envieront.

Je tourne les yeux vers l'Ange qui cale son postérieur sur le bord de la table tout en remplissant à nouveau son verre.

\- Balthazar... dis-je d'une voix enrouée. _Pourquoi_?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliciter ma question. Balthazar sait très bien à quoi je fais allusion, je le vois au sérieux qui assombrit soudain ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi j'ai suivi Uriel au lieu de l'affronter héroïquement et de mourir en martyr ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

J'acquiesce gravement en cachant mon étonnement – je m'étais attendu à de la moquerie, à une pirouette ironique avant qu'il ne change de sujet. Mais toute trace de sourire s'est effacée de son visage alors qu'il me considère avec un sérieux que je n'ai que très rarement vu de sa part en des centaines de milliers d'années à ses côtés.

\- Vois-tu, Cassy... commence-t-il en sirotant son verre avec un regard lointain. J'ai été créé pendant la Quatrième Guerre, en plein affrontement contre les Oubliés. J'ai été pendant quelques millénaires un soldat exemplaire – non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vexant – avant que je ne comprenne une vérité indéniable. Il y aura toujours des guerres, des Apocalypses et des injustices. J'ai appris depuis longtemps à ne pas commettre la sottise de choisir un camp ou d'avoir une opinion. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais en faire de même. Tu prends tout cela bien trop à cœur, frangin.

Je serre les poings le long de mon corps, un spasme parcourant mes ailes.

\- Tu auras beau l'enrober de paroles, une trahison reste une trahison, Balthazar. Le sort de L'Humanité est en jeu ! Que ce soit par lâcheté, mépris ou nonchalance, vous avez tous condamné l'espèce que nous étions supposés _protéger_!

\- Mmh... murmure pensivement Balthazar en buvant une gorgée. Tu sais, j'ai dit oui à Uriel afin de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais je savais qu'avec son attitude il ne ferait pas long feu. Tous les Anges ayant été assez stupides pour s'impliquer trop directement dans une espèce ou une cause en ont payé le prix fort. Il est vrai que si l'espèce humaine s'éteint, je regretterai mon travail avec les vaisseaux et toutes leurs inventions distrayantes. Mais Cas', tu dois comprendre une chose : rien dans la Création n'est éternel – des espèces s'éteignent sans arrêt, et un jour l'astre solaire explosera et consumera cette petite planète. Nous irons ailleurs. Nous aurons d'autres missions. Les guerres continueront, nous verrons tout ce que notre Père a créé retourner à la poussière. Mais _nous_ , nous serons toujours là. Jusqu'à la fin des temps et le Jugement Dernier. Crois-en ma longue expérience. Rien ne vaut sur Terre que tu risques ton éternité. Fais plutôt comme moi : contente-toi d'obéir aux ordres en faisant le minimum syndical, et infiltre-toi dans les méandres de la bureaucratie afin de te décrocher un poste pépère.

Je détourne les yeux et serre la mâchoire en songeant à Dean, à son regard brisé sur le lit d'hôpital. À toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées, et au drame qui l'attend encore si l'Apocalypse s'abat sur la Terre. À celle qu'il traverse probablement en ce moment même – Zachariah m'a annoncé qu'il se chargeait lui-même de _retaper le moral de notre paire de costumes d'Archanges_ en me défendant d'intervenir dans le processus.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'articule finalement en un filet de voix rauque. C'est ma Mission.

Balthazar se détache de la table en haussant les épaules, laissant sur place son verre et la bouteille à moitié pleine.

\- Eh bien soit, c'est ton choix. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des trucs à faire pour des machins ailleurs. Au plaisir, boss ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'envole en esquissant une parodie de salut militaire, me laissant seul à contempler les fines bulles traverser le liquide doré.

Mon choix.

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Suis-je seulement capable d'effectuer un choix, sachant que nous sommes régis par le Destin, et que ce libre-arbitre tellement vanté n'est qu'une vaine illusion ?

Je n'ai qu'une seule certitude. Aussi vile et traîtresse soit-elle, je veux sauver ma famille, et je veux épargner toute nouvelle souffrance à Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment les démons faisaient afin d'exaucer tous les vœux des Humains qui vendent leur âme ? »


	37. L'Évangile Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait un petit dessin pour ce chapitre... ;)

_\- Je dis juste que j'ai été totalement honnête avec toi à l'époque, et que tu m'as envoyé chier._

_Dean regardait avec intensité la femme qu'il avait aimée et perdue, cachant sa douleur sous une couche de colère virile. Lui qui avait voulu rester distant et professionnel pour lui prouver qu'il s'en était remis, qu'il ne ressentait rien et ne souffrait pas, il sentait son masque de neutralité glisser et son contrôle lui échapper._

_La beauté exotique à la peau sombre et veloutée levait des yeux brillants sur lui, entrouvrant ses lèvres pulpeuses qui appelaient les baisers :_

_\- Le mec avec qui je sors, le mec avec qui j'espère passer ma vie me dit que son boulot est d'éclater des fantômes..._

_Dean tenta de l'interrompre._

_\- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça !_

_\- … et qu'il doit aller travailler avec son père !_

_Avec amertume, Dean grinça des dents en se souvenant du coup de fil de son père qui avait interrompu net son idylle avec la jeune femme au regard de braise._

_\- C'était vrai !_

_Dean déglutit en sentant la tension sexuelle s'épaissir entre eux, et il lui fallut tout son sang-froid de chasseur pour se retenir de la plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser. Ce qui ne lui fut que plus difficile lorsqu'elle s'approcha en poursuivant avec fougue :_

_\- Je me suis dit, tu veux rompre, ok, mais me sors pas ton baratin._

_Dean sentit l'indignation prendre le pas sur son désir. Il avait ouvert son cœur pour la première fois à une femme, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de le jeter à terre et de le piétiner. Et maintenant, après avoir détruit son amour et ses espérances, elle l'appelait pour l'utiliser pour ses compétences qu'elle avait elle-même niées._

_\- C'était la vérité, Cassie ! Et t'as vu que c'était pas du baratin dès que t'as compris que je pouvais t'aider !_

_\- À l'époque je pensais que tu voulais juste me larguer !_

_Cassie se détourna dramatiquement, ses cheveux aux bouclettes soyeuses tressautant sur ses épaules. Elle passa une main sur son visage avec un air éperdu et fragile. Dean laissa échapper un rire sans joie afin de masquer sa vulnérabilité. Il la rattrapa en une enjambée, s'efforçant de paraître fort et sarcastique._

_\- Whoa ! T'oublies que c'est toi qui m'as largué !_

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean en un contact visuel électrique. Ils étaient comme nus l'un en face de l'autre, et leurs émotions faisaient rage dans leur regard._

_\- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais !_

_Sa voix était plus hésitante, et une nuance de désespoir y pointait. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer et les sentiments qu'il n'avait pu totalement étouffer renaître comme un phénix de ses cendres._

_\- Bah c'était pas le cas._

_\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser !_

_Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Cassie, et ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient intimement. Dean sentit son cœur se fissurer alors qu'il peinait à conserver un air dur et froid._

_\- Tu l'as fait._

_\- Je suis désolée !_

_\- Ouais, moi aussi._

_Cassie le dévisageait avec une passion douloureuse et ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres de Dean. Le chasseur se tendit et dut serrer les poings afin de s'empêcher de laisser libre court à ses désirs. Elle était si belle et proche, et il se souvenait encore de sa peau nue sous ses mains, même après tout ce temps._

_Dean fut pris au dépourvu lorsque la beauté noire se jeta sur lui et captura ses lèvres avec cette passion sauvage et directe qui l'avait attiré chez elle en premier lieu. Il n'eut guère le temps de savourer la douceur de ces lèvres et des mains qui lui caressaient le cou et les joues. Cassie se recula pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard chargé de tension électrique, puis joignirent à nouveau leurs lèvres, comme des assoiffés dans un désert. Ils se déshabillèrent sans cesser de s'embrasser, se dirigeant vers la chambre avec hâte. Ils semèrent les vêtements sur leur trajet, et bientôt ils furent nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Svelte et dévoilant des courbes sensuelles, Cassie le poussa sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, sa peau paraissant plus sombre encore en contraste avec celle de son amant._

_\- Cassie... murmura passionnément Dean._

_Cassie rompit le baiser pour le paralyser d'un regard passionné entre ses longs cils. Elle baissa la tête afin de parsemer de baisers ardents le torse musclé, et glissa une main entre eux afin de saisir entre ses doigts la preuve évidente de l'excitation de son amant. Haletante d'impatience, elle le..._

 

\- … _guida entre ses cuisses, tout contre la chaude moiteur de son intimité féminine_. Mh, fascinant, cette étude sur la reproduction humaine. Tourne la page, je veux la suite.

Je détache mes yeux du livre à la voix douce mais légèrement éraillée qui vient de souffler ces mots enthousiastes droit dans mon oreille. Surpris, je tourne la tête pour me trouver nez à nez avec un Ange qui lit par-dessus mon épaule et me dévisage en haussant les sourcils. J'étais tellement absorbé dans la lecture que je n'ai pas senti sa présence.

\- Oh, je t'ai déconcentré dans ta lecture ? Je suis désolée. Je lis avec toi depuis dix minutes et tu t'attardais si longtemps sur ce passage que je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié comment tourner une page.

Elle tire une chaise pour la coller à la mienne et s'y laisse tomber avec un large sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents – il en manque une, d'ailleurs. De toute mon existence, il ne me semble pas avoir l'avoir déjà rencontrée, et je la fixe en plissant les yeux, suspicieux. Elle a les coudes posés sur la surface de bois lisse et ciré, et occupe un vaisseau d'une Humaine qui semble comptabiliser deux décennies, aux courts cheveux châtains, à la peau pâle et au corps maigre. Ses joues sont creusées et des ombres soulignent ses yeux bruns. Elle papillonne des paupières en me fixant d'un air moqueur.

\- Je sais comment tourner une page. J'essayais seulement d'analyser et comprendre la logique des sentiments humains. C'est très complexe.

\- Pas si complexe qu'on pourrait le croire ! Crois-moi, si tu veux comprendre les Humains, ne retiens que cela : ils ne sont _jamais_ satisfaits de ce qu'ils ont.

Comprenant qu'elle n'a aucune intention de partir, je referme le livre avec toute la révérence et le respect qu'il mérite. J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration afin de poursuivre ma lecture, et je ne peux travailler avec une intruse qui me dévisage avec tant d'insistance, son épaule collée à la mienne.

Elle jette un bref coup d’œil à la couverture de l'ouvrage sacré avant de s'en emparer pour le feuilleter, et une lueur de compréhension traverse ses iris d'un marron chaud.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux à présent ! Il s'agit des nouveaux Évangiles, n'est-ce pas ? L’Évangile Winchester ? Je n'ai pas deviné tout de suite, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai feuilleté les écrits d'un Prophète, le style était diamétralement différent.

Je jette un regard désarçonné à la ronde dans l'immense salle de lecture de la bibliothèque, ne sachant comment réagir face à la familiarité dont fait preuve l'Ange. Hormis Balthazar, je n'ai guère l'habitude qu'on m'adresse la parole aussi spontanément et sans un objectif lié à la Mission. La Garnison a toujours été mise à l'écart du reste de notre Famille, et à présent, avec les bruits qui courent à mon sujet et la trahison de la totalité de mes soldats encore en vie, je suis plus isolé que jamais.

La salle est quasiment vide et résonne de froissements feutrés de pages tournées. La brume dorée forme de lents tourbillons dans l'air, voilant au loin les interminables travées chargées de livres. Seuls trois Anges ici et là étudient des ouvrages en silence, le dos courbé avec leurs ailes sagement repliées. Perchée sur son pupitre, Atropos est concentrée sur son registre et ne semble pas faire attention à nous.

\- C'est parce que les Humains et leur art ont évolué de manière spectaculaire depuis deux millénaires, j'explique finalement à voix basse. S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle l'Humanité surpasse toutes les autres Créations de notre Père, c'est dans leur capacité à créer de l'existence à partir de rien, à donner vie aux merveilles d'abstraction que leurs âmes engendrent. Et le talent de Chuck pour tisser une histoire riche en images est tout à fait admirable.

\- Mais l’Évangile n'est pas encore achevé. C'est pour admirer les progrès de tes protégés que tu lis cela ?

\- Pas exactement. Mon supérieur hiérarchique, Zachariah, m'a ordonné d'étudier les saintes écritures pour mieux appréhender les Humains à ma charge.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois dans la bibliothèque, Castiel. Et j'y suis souvent, vu que je n'ai pas de bureau.

Je me fige lorsqu'elle utilise mon nom sans la moindre hésitation. Me connaît-elle donc ?

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

L'Ange laisse échapper un son qui s'apparente plus à un aboiement enroué qu'à un rire.

\- Il n'y a pas un Ange au Paradis qui ignore qui tu es, voyons ! Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point votre procès à Camael et toi a eu un retentissement sans précédent. Il n'y avait jamais eu de procès avant ça, tu sais ? Les Archanges ont créé la Salle de la Justice tout exprès pour vous. Tu es une célébrité, Castiel, mais rares sont ceux qui osent te parler. Moi je n'ai pas peur, mais certains disent que vous autres dans la Garnison êtes... enfin, tu sais...

Elle esquisse un vague geste de la main en pointant un bout de langue dans le trou de sa dent manquante, ricanant avec ce qui ressemble à un grognement de porc.

\- … que nous sommes ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. Achève ta phrase.

\- Bof, je suis mal placée pour t'expliquer ça. Il s'agit d'une superstition stupide qu'ont les Anges les plus anciens, qui fait que vous êtes traités comme des pestiférés, presque autant que moi. Et c'est dire !

L'Ange incline la tête sur le côté, les yeux pétillants de malice. Elle repose le livre sacré et me scrute ainsi un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait, comme si je venais de réussir une épreuve.

\- Je suis Anpiel, au fait. Tu as forcément entendu parler de moi.

J'écarte légèrement ma chaise afin de placer de la distance entre nous, ce qui me permet de mieux observer son véritable visage qui se détache en brume diffuse de lumière sur celui de son réceptacle. Trois yeux d'un bleu de ciel printanier me fixent, avec au centre une petite sphère d'un blanc pur. Aurait-elle été créée en regardant l'astre solaire dans le ciel ?

\- Non, dis-je finalement en un murmure rauque.

Le sourire écorné d'Anpiel vacille et ses ailes s'affaissent de dépit dans son dos. Elle se redresse en lissant les plis de ses vêtements conformes au règlement – un tailleur aux couleurs sobres et un chemisier blanc sous un veston.

\- Je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Eh bien figure-toi que je suis celle qui a tenu une âme de Winchester au creux de sa main avant que tu ne mettes ça à la mode. Plusieurs Winchesters, même, je te bats sur ce terrain là !

\- Pardon ?

Elle redresse le menton avec un rictus satisfait, gonflant le plumage de ses ailes.

\- Tu m'as bien entendue. On a fait tout un flan parce que tu as ramené Dean Winchester à la vie, comme si c'était un exploit, alors que j'ai moi-même ressuscité un paquet de Winchesters à moi seule, et ça comme par hasard, personne n'en parle jamais. Pas plus tard que l'an dernier, j'ai ramené Sam Winchester dans l'indifférence la plus totale, alors que toi, tu ramènes Dean et paf c'est l'événement du millénaire ! Je trouve cela un peu vexant tout de même. Surtout que Sam est le plus joli des deux. J'aime tout particulièrement ses cheveux.

\- SILENCE DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE ! claque la voix sèche d'Atropos.

Je jette un œil à la Sœur du Destin qui nous toise par-dessus ses lunettes perchées au bout de son nez, les lèvres pincées d'un air contrarié. Anpiel lève aussitôt les mains en une parodie de geste d'excuse, un rictus sardonique aux lèvres.

Ignorant le regard d'Atropos qui pèse sur moi, je me penche vers Anpiel pour chuchoter d'un ton catégorique :

\- Ce sont les _démons_ qui ont ramené Sam en échange de l'âme de Dean, et nous l'avons appris bien trop tard, quand les Chiens de l'Enfer l'avaient déjà traîné en Enfer.

Anpiel arque un sourcil avant de secouer lentement la tête avec un bref ricanement.

\- Ah, Castiel, tu es aussi droit, pur et naïf qu'on me l'avait dit. Que croyais-tu ? Que les démons s'infiltraient comme des ninjas au Paradis pour y dérober des âmes ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé comment les démons faisaient afin d'exaucer tous les vœux des Humains qui vendent leur âme ? Nul démon ne peut entrer au Paradis, et nulle âme ne disparaît sans que les troupes qui patrouillent ne s'en rendent compte. Il arrive parfois qu'un Humain vende son âme afin de ressusciter quelqu'un, comme ton Dean l'a fait pour son frère. Bien sûr, quand l'âme en question se trouve en Enfer, les démons des croisements s'en chargent eux-mêmes. Mais lorsque l'âme se trouve au Paradis ou que le pacte implique des pouvoirs que n'ont pas les démons, c'est là que j'interviens.

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller lorsque je mesure pleinement ce qu'est en train de me révéler l'Ange. La sourde colère et l'indignation lovée dans mon cœur semble remuer en moi et m'étouffer. D'un geste vif, j'agrippe le chemisier d'Anpiel et l'approche de moi sans douceur, la fixant d'un regard brûlant de rage, mon nez frôlant le sien.

\- Tu veux dire que tu _savais_ que Dean avait vendu son âme et qu'il irait en Enfer ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas alerté la hiérarchie ? Nous aurions pu le sauver et lui éviter l'Enfer !

\- Hé, calmos ! Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que j'essaye de te dire. Lâche-moi, et je vais t'expliquer. Dans un endroit plus _discret_.

Sans s'embarrasser de discrétion ni de subtilité, elle fait de gros yeux et indique du pouce Atropos et deux Anges qui nous foudroient du regard. Je la libère de mauvaise grâce, les lèvres pincées, et la regarde se lever et me faire signe de la suivre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je me lève à mon tour et nous nous engageons ensemble dans les immenses allées désertes entres les travées qui s'élèvent et s'étirent à perte de vue.

\- Tu dois comprendre une chose, Castiel, marmonne-t-elle d'un ton amer en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa jupe. La réalité est plus complexe que tu ne le penses. Et pour que tu comprennes, je dois commencer par le début. Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, je suis le seul Ange à avoir été créé lors de la Sixième Grande Guerre. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu le jour à l'instant même où elle s'achevait, et j'ai été balancée en orbite avec la moitié de l'océan – mais bref, là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai été créée pour rien. J'ai été inutile dès ma création.

\- C'est très regrettable, mais je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec les démons.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Où en étais-je ? Tu m'as coupée dans mon élan. Et quand je perds le fil de mon discours je ne m'y retrouve plus.

\- Tu as été créée pour rien, dis-tu.

\- Au moins tu sais écouter. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie. Tiens, là, on sera bien. Jamais personne ne vient dans le rayon sur l'histoire trépidante du plancton à travers les âges en neuf cent volumes.

Elle étire une aile vaporeuse afin de me guider vers un espace sombre entre deux interminables travées croulant sous les livres. Dans la pénombre dorée, son véritable visage luit doucement par-dessus celui de chair et de sang qu'elle porte. Se plaçant face à moi, elle me fixe d'un air grave, toute trace de sourire disparu.

\- Je disais donc que je suis la seule à avoir été créée durant la Sixième Grande Guerre, et comme tout le monde, tu sais ce que cela signifie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la détromper – je ne suis guère au fait des événements qui ont précédé la création de la Garnison. À peine ai-je entrouvert les lèvres avec confusion pour demander des explications, qu'elle enchaîne en parlant très vite en un murmure précipité, tout en faisant de larges mouvements surexcités de bras :

\- Je n'avais nulle part où aller, aucun poste. J'ai reçu un titre creux de _protectrice des oiseaux_ et une place officielle dans la division des piafs – tu parles d'un honneur, hein – mais jamais je n'ai travaillé avec eux, ils ne me laissaient pas approcher. J'étais rejetée par tous nos frères, et le doute qui pesait sur ma création m'a isolée de notre Famille bien plus que la Garnison ne l'a jamais été. C'est pour cela qu'à la création du Paradis, quand j'ai reçu ma convocation pour la formation spéciale à l'Axis Mundi, j'ai cru à une erreur. Mais tu sais quoi ? Michael en personne est venu me parler. À moi. Ouaip.

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête en se pointant elle-même du doigt. Son menton est à présent relevé avec une fierté évidente.

\- Après des millions d'années à errer sans utilité, sans mission, sans raison d'exister, Michael m'a donné une mission dont personne d'autre ne voudrait, mais que je remplis avec fierté. Je suis chargée de relations diplomatiques entre Anges et démons. Parce que figure-toi que ouaip, il existe un accord entre Enfer et Paradis au sujet des âmes. Nous devons permettre aux Humains d'exercer leur libre-arbitre, et cela implique de les laisser faire le choix de vendre leur âme si bon leur semble. C'est beau la liberté, hein ?

\- Et lorsque Dean Winchester a vendu son âme...

\- … j'ai rencontré la démone avec qui il avait conclu le pacte, et je lui ai remis l'âme de Samuel Winchester. Mais avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, écoute bien ceci : j'ai mis au courant la hiérarchie à travers mon rapport comme d'habitude, et on m'a bien spécifié que je ne devais en parler à personne, et surtout pas à toi ni à aucun soldat de la Garnison.

Mes ailes se crispent dans mon dos tandis que quelque chose de glacé semble pétrifier mon cœur.

\- La hiérarchie était _au courant_  ? dis-je d'une voix blanche, stupéfait.

Lorsque Zachariah m'a donné l'ordre de descendre en Enfer sauver Dean Winchester, il m'a affirmé que la hiérarchie venait tout juste d'apprendre que les démons le détenaient en Enfer. Et que nous l'aurions empêché de vendre son âme ou l'aurions protégé des Chiens de l'Enfer si nous l'avions su plus tôt.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant, Castiel, affirme-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Tout cela fait partie de leur plan. L'Apocalypse est programmée depuis longtemps, si tu veux mon avis.

Je détourne les yeux en m'humectant les lèvres, ma Grâce tourmentée s'enroulant autour de l'âme de Jimmy Novak.

Pourquoi la hiérarchie laisserait l'homme vertueux être précipité en Enfer, si c'était pour m'envoyer le sauver ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé dans le passé pour forcer Dean à lier le destin funeste de ses parents, et le pacte entre... ?

\- Étais-tu également présente lorsque Mary a vendu son âme pour ramener John Winchester à la vie ?

\- Ouaip ! J'avais dissimulé ma présence, mais je vous observais, Levanael et toi. Et j'étais aussi là lorsque John s'est damné pour empêcher Dean de mourir, et j'ai moi-même remis de force son âme dans son corps mourant et l'ai guéri au passage. Tu vois, j'ai eu toute la famille Winchester au creux de ma main. Et tu sais quoi ? Personne ne vous a demandé d'aller sauver John, on l'a laissé moisir joyeusement et se faire torturer dans tous les sens, parce que la hiérarchie _savait_ que son destin n'était pas de briser le premier sceau. Cela devait être Dean Winchester. Cela a toujours été Dean et Sam, tout est prévu depuis très, très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, Anpiel ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

L'Ange ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer en un claquement de dents sonore, se passant une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains d'un air embarrassé. Elle se mâchouille la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis de ton côté. Que j'espère que tu arrêteras l'Apocalypse, et que les Humains resterons en vie. Car s'ils disparaissent, toi comme moi nous n'aurons plus de mission. Et crois-moi, c'est la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver. Mais il y a autre chose, à vrai dire. Je voulais te parler de Zedekiel.

\- Tu connais Zedekiel ?

Anpiel hausse des épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Si je connais Zed' ? Un peu, que je le connais ! C'est le seul Ange qui ne me regarde pas de haut parce que je traite avec des démons et que je suis plus ou moins une abomination moi-même. Enfin, il y a aussi Samandriel, et puis Balthazar, mais lui il ne me prend pas au sérieux parce que je suis jeune. Alors que vous au moins, dans la Garnison, vous êtes les bébés du Paradis donc je n'ai pas ce prob...

\- Que me veut-il ? j'articule en la coupant froidement. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne ouvertement et parle pour lui-même.

La blessure à vif de la trahison de mon armée ne fait que s'intensifier, et je serre les poings dans les poches de mon manteau en m'efforçant de me maîtriser.

\- Il ne m'a pas envoyée, je suis venue de ma propre initiative. Pour interférer en sa faveur. Et parce que j'en ai marre de l'écouter geindre sans arrêt comme quoi tu ne le pardonneras jamais de t'avoir trahi, que tu le détestes et gnagnagna. Tu dois comprendre, Castiel, que ton armée n'a pas suivi Uriel dans le but de braver ton autorité. Je connais Zed', et je t'assure qu'il te tient en grande estime et t'a toujours énormément admiré. Écoute-moi. Quand Uriel est venu le voir, j'étais là, et...

Mais la voix d'Anpiel est soudain recouverte par celle sèche et contrariée de Zachariah qui résonne dans mon crâne :

 

_**Castiel, premier et dernier avertissement ! Tu as exactement SIX SECONDES pour calmer ton déclencheur d'Apocalypse qui malmène le Prophète, avant que Raphaël ou Michael descendent s'en occuper eux-mêmes, et ça ne sera pas joli à voir, crois-moi ! Ils ne feront pas de détail et anéantiront Dean sans même y jeter un œil ! Ils vont nous faire de la bouillie de Winches... !** _

 

Avant même que Anpiel et Zachariah n'aient achevé leur phrase, je me suis déjà envolé à tire-d'aile.

 

* * *

 

La pénombre d'or et le silence feutré de la bibliothèque céleste s'effacent pour laisser place à l'espace confiné où sont rassemblés Dean et le Prophète du Seigneur en personne – Sam n'est nulle part en vue. Dans la lumière blafarde du jour, je me matérialise juste à temps pour voir mon protégé empoigner Chuck par le col et le plaquer brusquement contre le mur en criant :

« Comment tu fais ça, bordel ?!

\- Dean, lâche-le ! j'ordonne du même ton que j'emploie d'ordinaire sur mes soldats.

Il était temps que j'intervienne en effet. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'un Archange descende et ravage tout sur son passage.

Mes ailes largement déployées emplissent tout l'espace, et je les replie avec soin lorsque l'homme vertueux se retourne d'un bloc pour me faire face. Dean me dévisage avec des yeux ronds, tandis que le Prophète se tient au mur comme s'il semblait sur le point de défaillir.

\- Cet homme doit être protégé, dis-je plus calmement.

\- Pourquoi ? articule-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est un Prophète du Seigneur.

Réduit au silence, Dean me fixe sans ciller, visiblement frappé de stupeur.

\- Vous... s'élève une voix fragile dans le silence.

J'incline légèrement la tête afin d'observer le Prophète caché derrière la silhouette de mon protégé. Comme beaucoup de Prophètes en ont eu après le sacrifice de Camael, Chuck porte une barbe.

\- … vous êtes Castiel, achève-t-il en un filet de voix étranglé. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux retenir une flambée d'orgueil de gonfler mes plumes à l'idée qu'un Prophète du Seigneur connaisse mon nom et l'ait inscrit dans ses Évangiles. Rares furent les Anges et même Archanges qui eurent cet honneur inestimable dans la Bible. Et qu'un Prophète à l'écriture si belle et riche me dépeigne moi et non des Anges plus haut gradés... m'emplit de fierté.

\- C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Chuck.

Je baisse les yeux sur un des livres sacrés qui repose sur une chaise haute, et reconnais l'un des tomes que j'ai déjà lus dans la bibliothèque. Sur la couverture illustrée figure un dieu païen sanguinaire que les frères Winchester ont réussi à abattre – l'histoire avait été si prenante que j'en avais craint pour la vie de mes protégés alors que je savais pertinemment qu'ils y avaient survécu.

\- J'admire ton travail, dis-je en recueillant le livre avec un profond respect.

Je tourne les pages, attrapant un morceau de phrase ici et là qui suffisent à implanter en moi une vision claire et nette de l'action, de l'éventail d'émotion qu'éprouvent les Winchester, de la peur qui les tenaille. C'est absolument merveilleux, époustouflant, à quel point la combinaison déclinée à l'infini des mêmes lettres suffit dans des mains humaines à créer des mondes et provoquer des réactions chez celui qui les parcourt du regard.

Avec l'amour familial, l'art est définitivement ce que l'Humanité a créé de plus beau et précieux, et si je m'en suis rendu compte assez tôt, il m'a fallu des centaines de milliers d'années pour apprendre à l'apprécier à sa juste mesure.

\- Whoa whoa, quoi ? s'emporte Dean. Ce type, un _prophète_?! Oh allez, c'est... c'est presque un écrivain de bouquins Harlequin *****  !

Je pince les lèvres en signe de contrariété et continue de tourner les pages, décidant de ne pas réagir face à son mépris flagrant et irrespectueux envers le travail du Prophète du Seigneur.

S'adressant à Chuck d'un ton agressif, Dean reprend en un éclat de voix furieux :

\- Tu étais au courant pour ça ?!

\- Je, euh... il se peut que j'en aie rêvé, bafouille Chuck qui s'est effondré sur son fauteuil avec une bière.

Pendant que l'homme vertueux et le Prophète du Seigneur discutent, je tourne les pages songeusement. Anpiel a interrompu ma lecture dans une scène intéressante, et j'aimerais pouvoir lire la suite. Lire la vie de chasseur de mon protégé a quelque chose de fascinant, mais les passages où il se livre à des ébats sexuels avec des femmes sont ceux qui m'intriguent le plus. L'écriture de Chuck semble sous-entendre que l'échange de fluides corporels peut frôler le divin, et j'ai du mal à concevoir comment cela peut être possible. Il me faudra finir de lire tous les tomes au plus vite, tout en surveillant les frères Winchester et en dirigeant mon armée de traîtres pour protéger les derniers sceaux. Je n'ai guère eu un instant de repos depuis que j'ai remplacé Anna à la tête de la Garnison.

\- C'est ce type qui décide de notre sort ? articule vertement Dean en s'adressant de nouveau à moi.

\- Il ne décide rien du tout, dis-je calmement. Il est un émissaire. Un conduit pour la sainte parole.

Mes yeux glissent sur les mots qui décrivent l'homme vertueux, désespéré et attaché à un arbre en pensant sa mort proche.

\- La _parole_? La parole de dieu ? Quoi, comme le nouveau Nouveau Testament ?

Malgré le terrible manque de Foi dans sa voix, je décide de lui expliquer calmement – et ainsi comprendra-t-il peut-être à quel point son rôle est essentiel. À quel point ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même est important. Que cela le dépasse autant que cela me dépasse.

Je referme délicatement le livre en le tenant entre mes mains avec tout le respect et la révérence que méritent les saintes écritures.

\- Un jour, ces livres seront connus comme l’Évangile Winchester.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, lâchent Dean et Chuck à l'unisson.

Je relève les yeux du livre sacré en retenant un soupir d'exaspération, et plonge un regard grave droit sur Dean qui semble consterné. Comment l'homme vertueux et le Prophète lui-même peuvent-ils manquer autant de Foi et de respect envers l’œuvre sacrée à laquelle ils participent tous les deux ?

\- Je ne me fous pas de votre... _gueule_.

Avec un halètement étranglé, Chuck se relève, les épaules voûtées en serrant sa bouteille contre lui.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser une minute... souffle-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë.

Sur ces mots, il s'empresse de gravir les escaliers avec un air proprement terrorisé. Je détourne les yeux en ravalant un soupir. De toute évidence, l'écriture est ce que Chuck a de plus beau et puissant en lui – je ne m'étais pas attendu à une attitude aussi timorée et pathétique.

Les Prophètes du Seigneur qui se sont succédés après la mort de Jésus avaient principalement fait partie de ses disciples les plus proches. Je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de les voir, étant donné que je n'étais pas Général à l'époque et qu'Anna était alors chargée de tous les rapports directs avec les Humains. Mais ce que j'en avais vu avait été assez consternant, et les écrits eux-mêmes avaient été truffés d'erreurs et de variations parfois absurdes de la réalité. Chuck lui aussi prend des libertés sur la Parole de Dieu en y apportant des modifications, mais dans l'ensemble il y reste fidèle et l'embellit même de son talent hors du commun.

\- Tu aurais dû voir Luc...

Je me souviens être descendu sur Terre à l'époque pour m'entretenir d'un sujet ordinaire avec Anna, et l'avoir trouvée au-dessus Jérusalem. C'était avec un air consterné qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne surtout pas raconter à nos frères le spectacle qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. En effet, au lieu de répandre la Parole Divine comme Anna les pressait régulièrement, Paul et Luc débattaient avec fougue au Concile de Jérusalem au sujet de la nécessité ou non de trancher le bout de peau au bout du pénis afin de recevoir la bénédiction de Dieu. Le débat s'était bien vite envenimé et ils avaient fini emprisonnés à Rome.

Oui, tout bien considéré, Chuck pourrait être bien, bien pire.

Je décide de ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet, et lève les yeux vers Dean. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et effectue quelques pas pour me dépasser, traversant sans le savoir mon aile droite. Je me retourne lentement pour le garder dans mon champ de vision. Il me tourne le dos, et ses épaules tendues irradient de frustration et de colère réprimée.

\- Pourquoi il a été choisi ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment les Prophètes sont choisis.

Dean se retourne pour me regarder, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'élabore. Mais ce sont des informations auxquelles un Ange de mon grade et ancienneté n'a aucunement accès, et il semble une fois de plus ne pas réaliser que je ne suis qu'un élément au bas de la pyramide hiérarchique. Je ne suis ni omniscient, ni tout-puissant.

Les Prophètes ne sont pas l'affaire de simples soldats. Ils sont liés aux Archanges et aux subtilités du Destin. J'ignore si le Conseil réduit, les Archanges, ou Dieu Lui-même les choisissent.

\- L'ordre vient d'en haut de la chaîne de commandement céleste.

\- Haut comment ?

\- Très haut.

Dean cligne des yeux et les baisse d'un air troublé.

\- Bon, peu importe. Comment on fait pour éviter ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils, confus. De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- Éviter quoi ?

\- La liaison amoureuse Sam/Lilith. Comment on empêche que ça arrive ?

Oh. C'était donc cela.

Je comprends mieux son attitude envers le Prophète et la colère qui forme comme une aura électrique autour de lui. Chuck a sans doute commis l'erreur de révéler à Dean un futur qui concerne son frère et le premier démon créé par Lucifer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Dean a du mal à saisir le concept de destinée, et de toute évidence notre périple dans le passé n'a pas suffi à lui faire comprendre que quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on essaye, on finit toujours par provoquer les événements que l'on cherchait à prévenir.

\- Ce que le Prophète a écrit ne peut être effacé, j'explique gravement. Tel qu'il l'a vu, ainsi cela devra-t-il se passer.

Dean pince les lèvres en déglutissant, et je soutiens son regard en levant le menton. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent ainsi alors que je tente de lire droit dans son âme à travers ses iris au vert terni par l'angoisse. J'ignore ce que Zachariah lui a fait subir – il a refusé de m'en faire part, m'ordonnant seulement de lire l’Évangile Winchester et de protéger les sceaux comme si ma Mission en dépendait, parce que c'est le cas.

\- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je suis juste revenu chercher de l'aspirine...

La voix nerveuse du Prophète a précédé le bruit précipité de ses pas, et il passe auprès de nous le dos courbé, avant de fouiller la table en marmonnant tout bas et en nous jetant des regards furtifs et emplis de crainte :

\- Tout cela m'a donné une atroce migraine, et je voudrais me reposer maintenant, si vous voulez bien aller vous dévisager ailleurs. Je vais vous demander de sortir de chez moi et de me laisser tranquille. S.. s'il vous plaît ?

Il a ajouté la formule de politesse lorsque Dean a rompu notre lien visuel pour le foudroyer du regard. Je détache lentement mes yeux de mon protégé pour les poser sur le Prophète. Il nous observe tout à tour en se mordillant la lèvre, avant de gober un cachet blanc d'une main tremblante.

Sans un mot, l'homme vertueux tourne les talons et se dirige à grands pas vers la porte et je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait claquée avec violence – le bruit fait grimacer Chuck qui prend une rasade d'alcool à même le goulot pour faire passer son médicament.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un hochement de tête révérencieux en guise d'adieu, en réponse de quoi il m'adresse un petit signe effarouché de la main, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

Je déploie mon plumage qui émet un bruissement soyeux, et en un bref battement d'ailes, je me transpose à l'extérieur, juste sur le passage de Dean qui se dirigeait droit vers son moyen de locomotion.

C'est de plein fouet qu'il me heurte et manque de tomber en arrière.

\- Putain, Cas' ! Apparais pas comme ça devant moi sans prévenir !

Cette fois, je ne prends pas la peine de replier mes ailes – je serai bref.

\- Dean, je dois te parler. C'est important.

Il tente de me contourner mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion : je me déplace d'un pas sur le côté pour lui barrer le passage, son nez frôlant le mien l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se recule avec exaspération.

\- Je suis un peu pressé, là ! Je dois aller trouver Sam et...

\- Il s'agit de Sam, justement.

Cela semble attirer son attention – il s'est pétrifié sur place et soutient mon regard en pinçant fortement les lèvres.

\- Ok, je t'écoute.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé quand Alastair s'est libéré du piège et t'a attaqué ?

\- Je me souviens avoir pris la raclée du siècle et m'être réveillé à l'hôpital avec toi à côté. Pourquoi ?

\- J'en déduis que Sam ne t'a rien dit.

Dean fronce les sourcils, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon frère vient faire là-dedans ? Arrête d'esquiver et de parler par énigmes, bordel !

\- Alastair est mort... sais-tu seulement _comment_?

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! s'impatiente Dean. Je suppose que tu lui as foutu une branlée divine, non ?

Je serre les dents et plisse les yeux en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Non, Dean. C'est Alastair qui m'a... _foutu une branlée_ , comme tu dis. Et pourtant, je suis un soldat d'un niveau honorable. Ce n'était pas un démon ordinaire et il aurait fallu une centaine d'Anges au moins ou la puissance d'un Archange pour en venir à bout.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et lorsqu'il cille en me scrutant, je vois un début de réalisation affaisser son visage d'horreur.

\- Attends une minute. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que... que _Sam_ a...

J'acquiesce gravement sans ciller, m'approchant d'un pas pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, observant le moindre détail de ses iris verts.

\- C'est ton frère qui a tué Alastair sans le moindre effort. Il continue à boire du sang de démon, Dean. Il devient de plus en plus fort et de moins en moins humain. Je dois t'avertir pendant qu'il est encore temps : remets-le sur le droit chemin avant que mes supérieurs ne donnent l'ordre de l'élimi...

\- Je sais, je sais, me coupe Dean en se passant une main nerveusement sur son visage. Uriel m'avait déjà averti, et je croyais qu'il avait arrêté... Putain de merde. Le fils de pute.

L'homme vertueux laisse échapper un long soupir de colère réprimée et détourne un moment les yeux avant de me regarder à nouveau. Son souffle s'élève en vapeur diffuse dans l'air, se mêlant au mien. Son visage s'est à nouveau verrouillé en un masque dur et assuré, mais je peux voir la peur assombrir son regard.

\- Combien il nous reste de temps, Cas' ? Il reste combien de sceaux ?

Toujours déployées dans toute leur envergure – si bien qu'elles traversent le véhicule à nos côtés – mes ailes se crispent alors que je relève le menton en serrant les poings.

\- Plus beaucoup, j'articule d'une voix neutre. Les démons n'ont plus que quelques sceaux à briser pour libérer Lucifer de sa Cage. Ce sera alors l'Enfer sur Terre et nous aurons besoin de toi pour arrêter l'Apocalypse.

\- Merci de me mettre la pression, grommelle Dean en se pinçant fortement l'arête du nez, les paupières fermement closes.

\- De rien. »

Avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, je me suis déjà envolé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la collection Harlequin, allez jeter un œil à leur site, vous comprendrez tout de suite. Il s'agit de livres à l'eau de rose avec de l'érotisme.
> 
>  
> 
> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ça, Castiel, c'est ce qu'on appelle du prestige ! Du prestige ! C'est excellent pour ta carrière, petit ! »


	38. Les plans de la hiérarchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se passe saison 4, à la fin de l'épisode 18 et au début de l'épisode 20.

« Castiel...

La massive chaîne métallique sur laquelle je me tiens debout oscille lorsque ma sœur surgit à mes côtés. Les talons pointus de ses chaussures se prennent dans les mailles suintantes d'humidité, sans pour autant perturber son équilibre assuré par ses ailes vaporeuses qui remuent dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa stabilité. Je lui jette un bref regard en biais, ma main se crispant sur une autre chaîne qui traverse le néant à ma droite. Les éclairs de lumière projettent des ombres sur son visage tendu aux sourcils froncés.

\- Pas maintenant, Hester. Nous sommes en pleine bataille.

\- Tu appelles ça une _bataille_? rétorque-t-elle en repliant finalement ses ailes immatérielles. Maintenant que nous sommes en possession de nos vaisseaux, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre cent Anges du Seigneur.

Je plisse les yeux sans répondre, laissant mon regard embrasser l'infini de l'espace. Les ténèbres se déclinent en teintes rouges et vertes que des millions de chaînes souillées de sang traversent de part en part. En effet, si quelques-uns de mes soldats se sont vus expulsés de leur réceptacle pour être renvoyés tout droit au Paradis, pour la majeure partie ils exterminent les démons sans effort.

\- Nous ne trouverons jamais Lilith en Enfer, tu en es bien conscient ? articule Hester entre ses dents, son regard farouche me vrillant la tempe.

Les yeux fixés sur Zedekiel qui pourfend un démon en chassant d'un geste négligent sa mèche blonde de son front, j'acquiesce gravement.

\- Je sais parfaitement que Lilith se trouve sur Terre et je sais même où exactement, je réponds sans sourciller. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne sommes que cent à être descendus ? Notre présence ici ne sert qu'à affaiblir l'ennemi en purgeant l'Enfer de démons mineurs et d'âmes corrompues destinées à nous attaquer un jour. L'objectif n'a jamais été de trouver Lilith.

Désarçonnée, Hester cligne des yeux et me dévisage en inclinant la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds ondulés glissant de son épaule.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Le regard toujours fixé devant moi alors que résonnent les cris et échos de la bataille inégale, je crispe la mâchoire avant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

\- J'ai reçu les Révélations. Les ordres ne sont pas d'éliminer Lilith, mais de nous concentrer sur les sceaux. Et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire.

\- Mais... ce n'est qu'une perte de temps ! Je ne comprends pas...

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire. Je pense connaître suffisamment la hiérarchie et sa logique à présent pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que de nous distraire.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres, Hester. On nous demande d'y obéir, et non de les comprendre.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir dit que traquer Lilith était le but de notre descente en Enfer ? s'indigne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Me désintéressant finalement de l'extermination en règle de démons mineurs, je tourne la tête vers Hester pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, mes doigts se crispant sur la maille gluante à laquelle je me tiens.

\- Parce que je ne vous fais plus confiance.

Ma sœur referme la bouche en pinçant fortement ses lèvres au point de les faire blêmir, une lueur indéchiffrable traversant ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux d'un blond pâle volent autour de l'ovale de son visage lorsqu'une explosion massive projette sur nous un souffle empestant le soufre. Je la fixe sans ciller alors que mon manteau se déploie derrière moi et que ma cravate bleue virevolte jusqu'à atterrir sur mon épaule.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, répond-t-elle alors en serrant les poings. Mais je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Je n'ai dit oui à Uriel que pour savoir ce qu'il complotait et m'assurer qu'il ne te ferait aucun mal. Je savais que je te serais plus utile vivante que morte. Je suis de ton côté depuis des dizaines de milliers d'années et je n'ai nulle intention de changer cela, Apocalypse ou non.

Suspicieux, je scrute ses yeux qui crient la sincérité. Mais je ne peux me fier à ce que je vois. C'est parce que j'ai cru aveuglément en Anna comme en Uriel que nous sommes à présent dans cette situation critique.

Le regard de Hester se durcit et elle lève le menton avec une assurance teintée d'agressivité.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te prouver ma loyauté, je vais te révéler une information.

\- Quelle information ?

\- Je peux te parler librement ici. En Enfer, les canaux célestes sont coupés et aucun de nos supérieurs hiérarchiques ne peut nous entendre. Écoute-moi bien. On t'a fait croire que le Conseil avait levé tout soupçon sur toi, mais je sais de source sûre que ce n'est qu'un leurre. Zachariah te surveille plus que jamais, tout particulièrement à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à Dean Winchester. Il espionne et archive tes conversations, Castiel, et tu seras envoyé en redressement si une seule de tes paroles suffit à prouver que tu éprouves des... _sentiments_ pour l'homme vertueux.

Elle a craché ce mot avec un dégoût manifeste, une colère ardente embrasant ses yeux.

\- Crois-moi, te dire cela me coûte énormément. Je suis la première à penser qu'un redressement ne pourrait que t'être bénéfique.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme en entendant un murmure rauque effleurer ma Grâce et y résonner. Une... une _prière_. Pour moi, spécifiquement.

Aucune prière ne m'avait été adressée depuis Camael. L'air vicié de l'Enfer perturbe la transmission, et il me faut me concentrer pour saisir le fil fragile des mots. D'un geste autoritaire de main, je fais taire Hester et presse mes doigts sur ma tempe.

Je reconnais cette voix.

 

… _**plaît. J'ai besoin d'aide.**_

 

La voix de Dean Winchester.

L'homme vertueux m'adresse une prière, à moi. À cette pensée, la joie éclot dans mon cœur et une ombre de sourire effleure mes lèvres. Mes ailes frémissent dans mon dos alors que je lève la tête comme si cela pouvait m'aider à mieux entendre.

\- Castiel ? Tu m'écoutes, au moins ? grogne Hester en arquant un sourcil avec un air vexé.

Dean a besoin de mon aide. Je suis son Ange Gardien, et cela prévaut sur ma stratégie de Guerre et les ordres absurdes de la hiérarchie. Ma cravate glisse de mon épaule et retrouve sa place initiale alors que je me tourne vers le champ de bataille à perte de vue : mes soldats agitent vigoureusement leurs ailes et passent de chaîne en chaîne en pourchassant les démons plus rapides. Je ne perds pas un instant pour lancer mon ordre :

\- _**Repos, soldats ! La mission est terminée, retournez tous à vos postes sur Terre et protégez les sceaux. Rompez.**_

\- Quoi, nous battons en retraite ?! s'étrangle Hester, ses joues s'empourprant à vue d’œil. Mais nous ne sommes ici que depuis un mois, soit à peine quelques heures en temps terrestre !

 

_**Je suis en train de prier, ok ?!** _

 

La voix de mon protégé se teint de frustration dans ma Grâce alors que les Anges de la Garnison obéissent et disparaissent tous en un concert de bruissements de plumes. Je tourne la tête vers Hester qui paraît prendre ma décision comme une offense personnelle.

\- Merci pour l'information, ma sœur. Mais cela ne te dispense pas d'obéir comme les autres.

\- Mais...

\- C'est un _ordre_ , Hester.

 

_**ALLEZ !** _

 

Ma sœur me jette un dernier regard orageux avant de s'envoler furieusement, me fouettant de ses ailes au passage, ce qui me décoiffe davantage. Je lâche lentement la chaîne à laquelle je me tenais, et déploie à mon tour mon plumage sur toute son envergure.

 

_**S'il vous plaît !** _

 

La supplication de l'homme vertueux se fond dans mon propre envol. Si traverser l'Enfer et le quitter nous avait pris plusieurs minutes sous notre forme originelle, le port de nos vaisseaux humains nous permet de nous déplacer à des vitesses vertigineuses.

Il ne me faut guère que quelques secondes pour quitter l'Enfer et me matérialiser sur Terre, guidé par la prière de l'homme vertueux qui forme comme un lien vibrant entre ma Grâce et son âme. J'apparais quelques mètres derrière lui et mes yeux se rivent aussitôt sur son dos alors que je laisse une douce satisfaction flatter mon orgueil – rares, très rares sont les Anges qui reçoivent des prières aussi directement. En règle générale les Humains s'adressent plutôt à Dieu qui ne répond pas plus à leurs supplications qu'aux miennes. Peut-être ai-je enfin réussi à instiller dans l'âme de mon protégé les prémices de cette Foi dont il était si cruellement dépourvu lorsque je l'ai arraché à la perdition.

\- Prier est un signe de Foi, je déclare dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Il se retourne d'un bloc pour me faire face, l'air aussi tendu et nerveux qu'à son habitude. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai investi le corps de Jimmy Novak, je me retrouve à baisser les yeux vers lui – mais c'est uniquement parce que je me trouve juché sur les marches d'un escalier.

Je replie mes ailes et descends à sa hauteur sans le quitter du regard, retenant tant bien que mal un sourire – en ce temps de défaites et de trahisons, le regain de Foi de l'homme vertueux est assurément une bonne nouvelle, une victoire à mon actif.

\- C'est une bonne chose, Dean.

Je m'approche jusqu'à m'arrêter à un mètre environ de lui sous son regard incrédule.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

La supplication et le désespoir sont évidents dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'empresse de répondre d'une voix rauque :

\- Sors Sam d'ici, _tout de suite_ , avant que Lilith se ramène !

Ah.

Une pointe de déception mêlée d'exaspération me traverse. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair au sujet des prophéties de Chuck. Va-t-il falloir que je lui ré-explique que le Destin est inéluctable ?

Je lève brièvement les yeux en réprimant un soupir de consternation. Quand donc me demandera-t-il quelque chose qui ne soit pas strictement interdit par la hiérarchie ? Quelque chose que je puisse lui accorder ?

\- C'est une _prophétie_. Je ne peux pas interférer.

Il m'est difficile de soutenir son regard lorsqu'il s'approche à pas lents jusqu'à se trouver juste en face de moi.

\- Tu m'as testé par tous les moyens possibles. Et je n'ai _jamais_ rien demandé. Rien du tout.

Je relève les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de mon protégé – c'est avec un regard suppliant et vibrant de détresse qu'il poursuit, son souffle formant des volutes de vapeur dans l'air froid :

\- Mais maintenant je demande. J'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il te plaît.

Je me sens fléchir et mes ailes se crispent dans mon dos. Voilà presque un an que je cherche à obtenir la confiance et le respect de Dean, et voilà que lorsqu'il me demande enfin quelque chose, il me faut le lui refuser ?

L'avertissement d'Hester résonne clair dans ma tête. Je suis surveillé. Si en effet Zachariah espionne et enregistre cette conversation, c'est là une épreuve de ma loyauté envers le Ciel. Le moindre signe de désobéissance ou de sentiment peut provoquer ma perte.

Tout comme la barque d'innocents Humains lors du Déluge, je ne peux _pas_ aider. Le choix qui se présente à moi n'est qu'une illusion, une tentation qui me détruira si j'y succombe.

\- Ce que tu me demandes... ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir.

\- Quoi, parce que c'est une _prophétie divine_  ? s'impatiente Dean en articulant ces mots avec mépris.

\- _Oui !_

\- Alors quoi, on est censés s'asseoir, et... et attendre que ça arrive ?! éclate-t-il en haussant le ton.

Je ne comprends que trop bien sa frustration pour l'avoir moi-même refoulée si longtemps. Dean est une créature de libre-arbitre, il lui est naturel de se croire libre et en mesure de changer le cours du Destin. Le libre-arbitre est ce que mon Père a offert à l'Humanité – une idée belle et admirable, mais que je n'ai jamais vue triompher. Jamais. Que ce soit pour Caïn, le Pharaon ou Judas, nous autres agents du Destin l'avons toujours écrasée, manipulée, maîtrisée.

Le libre-arbitre ne peut exister. Nous sommes là pour l'en empêcher, et ce depuis des centaines de milliers d'années.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, en échangeant un long regard avec Dean dont les yeux me supplient en silence, que je réalise que j'ai toujours œuvré _contre_ cette notion de libre-arbitre qui me plaisait pourtant tellement.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je finalement en rompant le silence.

Aussitôt, le visage de Dean se verrouille en un masque de colère froide – il n'y a dans ses yeux plus la moindre trace de la vulnérabilité qu'il avait exprimée en me suppliant.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, toi et ta mission. Ton _dieu_.

Il a craché le nom sacré du Seigneur comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, et je relève mes yeux que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir baissés, ma Grâce s'embrasant d'une indignation teintée de rage. Le blasphème fait se raidir mes ailes dans mon dos – mais dès que je croise son regard, la colère divine fait place à l'amertume et la honte.

L'homme vertueux avait presque trouvé la Foi, et à présent... parce que les ordres m'interdisent de l'aider et que je suis placé sous surveillance étroite, ce miraculeux progrès est anéanti sous mes yeux impuissants.

\- Si tu ne m'aides pas maintenant, alors le jour où vous aurez besoin de _mon_ aide, ne venez pas frapper à ma porte.

Sur ces mots, il s'avance et me dépasse, son épaule heurtant la mienne avec rage. Ma Grâce se fige dans mes veines lorsque je réalise ce qu'implique sa menace. Dean Winchester est l'unique vaisseau de Michael. Si les trois derniers sceaux se brisent et que Lucifer est libéré, l'accord de Dean nous sera indispensable pour que Michael l'investisse.

\- Dean...

Le bruit de ses pas continue de s'éloigner. Je ne peux pas échouer dans cette mission, ni perdre le peu de confiance que j'avais réussi à obtenir de Dean. Je dois lui donner une preuve de ma bonne foi et l'aider, mais sans que la hiérarchie ne voie cela comme une preuve de sentiments ou de désobéissance.

Une idée m'effleure alors que je me remémore ce qu'avait dit Zachariah lorsque Dean menaçait Chuck cet après-midi. Après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je contourne les ordres en exploitant les imprécisions et zones d'ombre.

\- _Dean !_

\- Quoi ?!

Je me retourne d'un bloc pour lui faire face. Il se tient debout là à me foudroyer du regard, irradiant d'une colère qui électrise l'air froid. Il se trouve plongé dans l'ombre qui accentue les traits durs de son visage.

\- Tu dois comprendre _pourquoi_ je ne peux pas interférer. Les Prophètes sont très spéciaux. Ils sont protégés.

\- J'ai pigé ça ! articule-t-il d'un ton furieux.

\- Si un Prophète est menacé, _quelle que soit cette menace_ , un Archange apparaîtra pour la détruire.

Je plisse les yeux en espérant lui faire comprendre où je veux en venir – ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec les Humains par télépathie n'est vraiment pas pratique.

Non, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je dois être plus précis.

\- Les Archanges sont féroces. Ils sont expéditifs. Ils sont les armes les plus terrifiantes du Ciel.

Une vague lueur de compréhension se glisse enfin dans son regard, la colère quittant ses yeux.

\- Et ces archanges, ils sont liés aux prophètes ?

\- Oui.

Je ne peux lui en dire davantage. J'ai déjà pris bien trop de risques. Si Zachariah m'espionne, il comprendra où je veux en venir si j'explicite mon idée. Déjà, la gravité de ce que je suis en train d'accomplir m'emplit de crainte, mais je tente de me rassurer : je n'enfreins aucun interdit en révélant ce détail à propos des Prophètes, et je ne suis pas responsable de ce que fera Dean avec cette information que je lui ai fournie à titre indicatif... Je ne peux être sanctionné pour cela.

Dean revient à pas comptés vers moi, les lumières artificielles des bâtisses à côté de nous traversant son visage grave.

\- Donc, si un prophète se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'un démon...

\- Alors la plus redoutable colère du Ciel s'abattrait sur ce démon.

Dean cille et me dévisage avec un tout nouveau regard qui fait naître une douce chaleur au creux de ma Grâce. Une lueur de gratitude se distingue sous la surprise et la défiance.

Il semble avoir enfin compris. Je ne dois pas rester là plus longtemps, il risquerait de laisser échapper quelque chose qui me compromettrait.

\- Juste pour que tu comprennes... _pourquoi_ je ne peux pas aider, j'ajoute en indiquant le ciel de mes yeux en espérant que cela suffise à lui faire réaliser que je ne suis pas maître de mes décisions.

\- Merci, Cas', souffle-t-il tout bas.

\- Bonne chance. »

Mon subterfuge semble avoir fonctionné : nul ne m'a arrêté pour me jeter en redressement, et c'est sans encombre que je m'envole pour retourner diriger mes troupes.

 

* * *

 

Le rire cristallin des enfants s'élève dans l'air froid et couvre le bruit feutré de mes pas. La fine couche de neige poudreuse crisse sous mes chaussures jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête face au banc que j'avais pris l'habitude de partager avec Uriel les dernières fois que je l'ai vu en vie.

Le banc est recouvert de glace et de neige qui scintille et goutte sous les pâles rayons du soleil. D'un geste de poignet à peine perceptible, je la chasse et dévoile ainsi la surface à nouveau sèche. Je m'assieds alors sur le côté gauche, comme si je m'attendais à voir feu mon frère me rejoindre. Les coudes posés sur mes genoux et les mains jointes, je lève les yeux pour examiner le parc où courent des enfants emmitouflés dans des manteaux épais, des bonnets de laine et des écharpes.

Une fillette tire une luge derrière elle où est juché un nourrisson qui babille d'enthousiasme en articulant maladroitement des semblants de mots qui ressemblent à _plus vite_.

Je replie consciencieusement mes ailes dans mon dos, mon souffle déployant dans ma vision des nuages de vapeur à intervalles réguliers. Mes yeux suivent d'un regard absent deux enfants qui se pourchassent en riant à perdre haleine, tandis que d'autres se jettent des boules de neige en utilisant le toboggan ou les autres éléments du décor comme remparts. Il est étrange de voir à quel point la guerre et le jeu sont inextricablement liés dans la nature humaine.

Une pointe de nostalgie fait se rétracter ma Grâce dans mon corps et je baisse les yeux sur mes doigts de chair, si fragiles et puissants à la fois. Les conversations et confortables silences que je savourais avec Uriel me manquent et creusent un vide dans mon cœur. Sa présence m'accompagnait depuis ma création et j'y étais tellement habitué qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de mon être, de tout ce que je considérais comme immuable.

Tant de choses me paraissaient ainsi évidentes et indestructibles. La Garnison, Anna, l'Humanité... Tout s'écroule au fur et à mesure. Tout s'arrache lambeau par lambeau, anéantissant ce que j'ai toujours été – je ne sais plus ce que je suis aujourd'hui, sans groupe dans lequel me fondre. De mes frères et sœurs créés en même temps que moi, ne restent plus que Htmorda, Zedekiel et Rachel – et tous les trois m'ont trahi en suivant Uriel dans sa folie.

Si la Garnison échoue et que Lucifer détruit l'Humanité, je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'exister.

Je pressens déjà que je ne vais pas survivre à cette guerre.

Je vois le projectile arriver avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, mais je ne fais rien pour empêcher la boule de neige de s'écraser sur mon visage avec un bruit sourd. Je relève les yeux pour les poser sur le responsable, sans remuer un cil alors que la neige commence à fondre et glisser le long de ma joue avant de tomber à mes pieds. Hilare, l'enfant roux aux joues bouffies et rouges me pointe de l'index en se tenant le ventre tant il rit. Il s'enfuit alors que j'incline la tête sur le côté, confus.

Sa silhouette enrobée s’éclipse à peine derrière le toboggan où il rejoint les autres enfants qu'un froissement soyeux de plumes me parvient. Juste devant moi surgit Baradiel, les ailes largement déployées.

Je ne prononce pas un mot et ne daigne pas même lui adresser un regard alors qu'il replie ses ailes et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, lissant son pantalon marron de ses mains. Je pince les lèvres, saturant mon aura d'une colère froide et distante.

J'ignore ce qu'il vient faire là, mais je ne veux discuter avec aucun de mes félons de soldats.

« Il y a une superstition qui court depuis la création de la Garnison.

La voix de mon frère aîné s'est élevée dans l'air avec des intonations douces et pensives. Il s'adosse plus fermement contre le dossier du banc alors que je glisse un regard austère vers lui. Il a renversé la tête en arrière et observe le ciel gris où la masse sombre des nuages se déplace lentement.

\- Une superstition ? je répète en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa gorge remue alors qu'il déglutit – le ciel d'un gris lumineux se reflète dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour avoir connu les sept premières guerres, mais nous autres avons combattu des milliards d'années pour détruire les créations ratées de notre Père et protéger cette planète. Lorsque les premiers poissons dotés d'un semblant d'âme ont commencé à ramper hors de l'eau, nous avons craint une nouvelle erreur de Dieu, et de nombreux Anges ont décidé d'isoler la Garnison de notre Famille, ne sachant pas quelle serait l'influence de ces poissons sur vous – mais ce n'est que lorsque Zachariah a été envoyé en redressement que les rumeurs ont commencé à courir.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Un pâle sourire effleure les lèvres de Baradiel et il s'assied plus correctement en baissant la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Zachariah a été le premier Ange à désobéir à un ordre et le contester. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. _Jamais_. Or, il se trouvait en contact direct avec Anna et impliqué dans les affaires de la Garnison. Le principe de redressement a été créé spécialement pour cette occasion, et je peux te dire que jamais châtiment ne fut aussi sévère – Zachariah n'a plus jamais été le même après cela.

Je décroise mes doigts et tourne tout à fait la tête vers lui, quelque chose de glacial se répandant dans mes veines – je crains de comprendre où il veut en venir. Quelque chose qu'avait sous-entendu Anpiel sans vouloir me l'expliquer.

\- Que disaient ces rumeurs ? je demande avec précaution d'une voix tendue.

Il soutient mon regard avec sérénité, ses trois yeux de feu et de lave flamboyant sur son véritable visage qui flotte devant celui de chair qu'il emprunte.

\- Que le libre-arbitre des Humains est contagieux. Que la Garnison est infectée, et que tout Ange entrant en contact avec vous risque de l'être aussi. Et cette idée n'a fait que se renforcer avec la rébellion de Camael et Anna, et tous les soupçons pesant sur toi à présent.

Je plisse les yeux en me remémorant toute mon existence – tant de choses que je ne comprenais pas alors me semblent soudain limpides. Une sourde indignation me fait serrer les dents.

\- Je n'ai jamais désobéi. C'est vous qui avez tous trahi la mission et les ordres en suivant Uriel.

\- Précisément, sourit Baradiel avec calme. Je crois que la contagion s'est répandue. Elle est dans l'air, et tous nos frères sont peu à peu atteints. Azazel, Alastair, Lucifer, moi-même... nous n'aurions jamais agi ainsi avant la création de la Garnison. Je suis infecté, Castiel. Nous le sommes tous, de plus en plus.

Je détourne les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur les enfants qui jouent et rient à perdre haleine, et j'humecte mes lèvres en cherchant mes mots.

\- Penses-tu que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Uriel ? À Camael ?

\- Je l'ignore. Ce n'est qu'une théorie qui n'a jamais été vérifiée, mais qui se tient. Il n'y a jamais eu de rébellions avant votre création, et à présent c'est devenu presque courant. Il y a des redressements tous les jours.

\- Peut-être est-ce simplement que nous devenons conscients.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une mauvaise chose. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour le libre-arbitre : tu sais mieux que moi-même à quel point c'est un poison qui finira par tous nous détruire. Je pense comme Uriel que détruire l'Humanité pourrait éradiquer la contagion, et que Lucifer serait le meilleur choix de dirigeant pour nous remettre sur le droit chemin. J'ai eu tort de te trahir et je ne le referai pas, mais je tenais à ce que tu comprennes _pourquoi_ j'ai dit oui à Uriel. Comme lui, je veux seulement protéger notre Famille – je ne veux plus voir mes frères s'égarer comme Alastair.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds enfoncés dans la neige craquelée, mes ailes s'affaissant dans mon dos et mes pensées agitant ma Grâce en tourbillons douloureux. Est-ce donc ce que Uriel pensait alors qu'il assassinait la douce Levanael, le maladroit Pmox et tous nos autres frères et sœurs ? Est-ce là ce que tous les Anges pensent de la Garnison et de l'Humanité ?

\- Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? j'articule d'un ton neutre.

\- À vrai dire, je suis ici à la demande de Lavavoth. Zachariah l'a chargée de venir te parler, mais elle m'a supplié de venir le faire à sa place. Je crois que tu la terrifies.

Je hausse les sourcils en me redressant.

\- Que veut Zachariah ?

\- Te parler de quelque chose d'ultra confidentiel dans son bureau. Tellement confidentiel qu'il refuse d'utiliser les canaux célestes pour te convoquer. Ça a l'air... important. »

Il me fixe désormais avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux, comme s'il espérait que je lui révèle de quoi il s'agit.

Mais je n'en ai moi-même pas la moindre idée.

 

* * *

 

« Ah, Castiel, je t'attendais. Entre et assieds-toi, je suis à toi dans un instant.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'avance vers le bureau d'un blanc immaculé de Zachariah. Penché sur un épais dossier, mon supérieur hiérarchique achève d'inscrire quelque chose en bas d'une page et y accole sa signature tandis que je m'assieds sur la chaise.

Il marque un point final avec emphase et relève la tête avec un air satisfait. Se renversant sur le dossier de sa chaise, il croise les jambes et me scrute d'un air inquisiteur, son menton baissé formant un pli de chair et de graisse sur son cou.

\- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler.

\- Je le devine.

\- Oh, vraiment ? sourit-il en haussant un sourcil narquois.

J'acquiesce gravement – plusieurs possibilités se sont imposées à moi le temps que je parvienne à la porte de son bureau, mais celle-ci me paraît la plus plausible. Et je n'ai nulle intention de me détourner de mes responsabilités. J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actions sans fléchir.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la prophétie de Chuck. Elle a été détournée, n'est-ce pas ?

Zachariah laisse échapper un petit rire aigu avant de croiser ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Mais non, voyons ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tout s'est passé _exactement_ comme prévu – il était écrit que Dean empêcherait Sam et Lilith de conclure un pacte. Un pacte qui aurait évité l'Apocalypse à coup sûr, mais aurait aussi éliminé nos deux petits singes préférés.

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant, stupéfait. Que veut-il dire par là ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas, ironise-t-il en secouant la tête. Seuls les plus hauts gradés sont au courant des glorieux plans du Destin. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te crois digne de l'honneur d'être mis dans la confidence. Le temps approche et je vais enfin pouvoir être franc et direct avec toi.

Il décroise les jambes et se penche en avant, posant les coudes sur la surface lisse de la table en me dévisageant comme s'il tentait de lire droit dans mon esprit saint.

\- Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas, Castiel ?

Je serre la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues secondes que je finis par acquiescer sans un mot.

\- Bien ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton jovial. Sache avant tout que cette Apocalypse est programmée depuis un sacré bout de temps – depuis que Lucifer a été jeté dans la Cage par les trois Archanges, plus précisément. Sam et Dean sont nés dans le seul but de déclencher l'Apocalypse et servir d'hôtes à Michael et Lucifer. Car vois-tu, il n'y aura de paix et d'harmonie sur Terre et au Ciel que lorsque Michael aura triomphé du Malin qui ne pourra plus jamais inspirer des rébellions comme celle d'Uriel, pour ne citer que lui. Il n'y aura plus d'Enfer. Plus de démons. Le Jardin d'Eden fleurira à nouveau et ce sera le Paradis sur Terre comme autrefois. La Création ne sera plus séparée en trois mondes. Nous serons tous unis.

Une lueur d'enthousiasme traverse son regard alors qu'un sourire illumine son visage. Il pointe son index droit sur moi en prenant un ton taquin :

\- Et ce bonheur parfait, cette harmonie dans la Création, c'est à _toi_ que nous la devrons, Castiel Tu as répondu à toutes nos attentes. Tu as été un agent du Destin exemplaire en précipitant les événements qui devaient nous mener droit à l'Apocalypse. Sans l'indice que tu as donné au petit Dean, Lilith aurait juré par le biais de son pacte avec Sam de sauver la Terre de l'Apocalypse. Et tout aurait été perdu. Lucifer serait resté à jamais dans sa Cage.

La stupéfaction pétrifie ma Grâce dans mon corps d'emprunt, et c'est à peine si je cille en resserrant mes ailes dans mon dos.

\- Pourquoi un démon comme Lilith ferait-elle une pareille promesse ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. Elle voulait sans doute seulement tromper Sam, et...

\- J'y venais, justement. Ton idée pour interrompre ce pacte tombait à point nommé, car le Conseil et moi-même ne nous étions pas attendus à ce que Lilith se montre égoïste au point de préférer sa propre petite vie insignifiante à la liberté de son maître et créateur. D'après ton dernier rapport, soixante-trois sceaux ont été brisés, n'est-ce pas ? Lilith commence à avoir peur... car elle _est_ le dernier sceau.

\- _Quoi ?_ dis-je en un souffle étranglé.

Zachariah acquiesce avec un rictus suffisant.

\- Dean Winchester a brisé le premier sceau, et Sam Winchester est destiné à briser le dernier en tuant Lilith de ses propres mains, le premier démon créé par Lucifer. Il est le seul à en être capable.

L'image terrifiante de Sam exterminant Alastair d'un simple geste de main me traverse l'esprit en une onde glacée, et je secoue la tête, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

\- Mais... mais pourtant la hiérarchie voyait d'un mauvais œil les pouvoirs de Sam, son sang à moitié démoniaque et sa manie de boire du sang de démon...

\- Ha ha ha, foutaises ! s'esclaffe-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant. Soit ils faisaient semblant comme moi-même pour maintenir les apparences et éviter une rébellion des Anges de bas étage qui ne comprennent rien à la politique, soit ils n'étaient pas mis dans la confidence. Raphaël et Michael n'ont transmis ces informations et instructions qu'aux plus fidèles et dévoués, et je me vante d'en faire partie malgré ma réputation entachée. Et toi aussi, maintenant, tu es des nôtres. Tu es impliqué dans le plan secret de Dieu, c'est un immense honneur que je te fais. Ça, Castiel, c'est ce qu'on appelle du prestige ! Du prestige ! C'est excellent pour ta carrière, petit !

Je reste muet et raide sur ma chaise, les yeux rivés sur Zachariah qui passe une main sur son crâne dégarni aux rares cheveux blancs, l'air satisfait.

\- Tu as déjà fait le plus dur en permettant que l'Apocalypse soit lancée. Nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans toi. Mais maintenant, la hiérarchie et Dieu ne demandent plus qu'une seule chose très simple de toi : _cesse d'interagir_. Contente-toi de maintenir les apparences comme nous tous, mais débrouille-toi pour laisser une faille dans la surveillance des sceaux. Qu'ils soient tous brisés, et que les frères Winchester persistent dans l'idée de tuer Lilith. Simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse les yeux sans répondre, fixant le tissu noir du pantalon qui recouvre mes genoux, et les pans beiges du manteau qui reposent dessus.

\- _N'est-ce pas ?_ insiste Zachariah d'une voix plus rude.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres, je réponds d'une voix blanche en me levant. Ce sera tout ?

\- Tu peux disposer.

Et alors que je me dirige vers la porte, sous le choc et ma Grâce bouillonnant de détresse sous toutes ces nouvelles informations, la voix nasillarde de Zachariah s'élève à nouveau dans mon dos.

\- Castiel ?

Ma main s'immobilise sur la poignée, mais je ne me retourne pas.

\- Ne me déçois pas.

C'est en silence et dans un état second que je quitte le bureau de mon supérieur hiérarchique. L'interminable couloir blanc et lumineux s'étire à l'infini, parcouru par des Anges, Chérubins et Faucheurs qui passent devant moi sans même me jeter un regard, ou font un détour afin de ne pas me frôler.

Je me mets en marche, les yeux absents et la respiration difficile. Ma Grâce est si agitée en moi que l'âme de Jimmy se recroqueville, terrorisée par les doutes qui font rage en moi comme un ouragan. D'apprendre que je suis en grande partie responsable de l'Apocalypse qui se profile, contre laquelle j'ai tant lutté et que je crains plus que tout... et que tout était planifié par les hautes instances, et donc par mon Père que j'aime tant et que j'ai si longtemps essayé de comprendre...

Dieu souhaite donc voir ses deux aînés s'affronter à mort dans un combat qui anéantira probablement l'Humanité. Et l'on attend de moi que je l'accepte. Que j'y participe. Que je m'en réjouisse.

Je ne vois là nulle raison de me réjouir.

Je suis le Gardien des Winchester, et quoi que je fasse, quoi que je souhaite, je ne pourrai les protéger de leur destin funeste. Quand bien même je désobéissais à présent pour avertir Sam, ce serait inutile. Je serais exécuté, et mon sacrifice n'aura servi à rien, si ce n'est envenimer encore plus la situation. Sam sera forcé de manière sans doute plus cruelle encore, à moins que sa mémoire ne soit effacée. Jamais rien ne pourra sauver Dean et Sam des plans du Destin et de Dieu.

Car les ordres sont les ordres et mes frères ne s'arrêteront jamais.

Je m'arrête brusquement et ignore la protestation d'un Faucheur qui percute mon dos et me contourne en grommelant. Les poings serrés le long de mon corps, j'écarquille les yeux avec une inspiration de surprise alors qu'un lointain souvenir me revient. Un souvenir qui ne m'appartient même pas, mais que j'ai arraché de force au fils d'Adam et Ève avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours. Un souvenir portant l'écho de la voix presque oubliée de mon frère rebelle défunt. Celle de Camael.

 

_… je te libérerai à jamais de l'emprise de mes frères._

 

Camael a dissimulé Caïn pour toujours à nos yeux et ceux des démons. Son protégé est en sécurité, loin des plans cruels de Dieu et du Destin. Je jette un regard nerveux autour de moi alors que l'idée se développe et se solidifie dans mon esprit, terrifiante et tellement _évidente_ à la fois.

Suis-je... suis-je vraiment en train d'envisager la pire trahison envers le Ciel et mon Père ?

La terreur s'infiltre dans ma Grâce alors que je sens ma Foi s'effondrer pour de bon en moi, remplacée par une rage trop longtemps contenue.

Pourquoi devrais-je obéir à un Père qui souhaite exterminer ma seule raison d'être en menaçant le joyau de sa Création ? Si je parviens à dissimuler totalement et définitivement les frères Winchester... il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse et l'Humanité sera sauve. Nul autre que Sam peut briser le dernier sceau, et sans Dean et lui, les Archanges ne pourront pas s'affronter.

Comme Camael, ma trahison me coûtera la vie et pire encore. Pour la première fois de mon existence et avec plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années de retard, je comprends _exactement_ pourquoi mon frère a agi de la sorte.

Je relève la tête en déployant mes ailes tremblantes de terreur face à l'énormité du crime que je m'apprête à commettre. Mais je ne peux me permettre de réfléchir ni de m'attarder sur ma décision à présent que je l'ai prise. Je n'ai que très peu de temps et je dois agir vite pour sauver Sam et Dean avant que mes frères ne s'aperçoivent de ma rébellion. Cela m'est égal de mourir et de trahir Dieu Lui-même si mon sacrifice signifie que l'Humanité ne sera pas détruite et que Sam et Dean pourront vivre libres.

Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire à présent.

Je me souviens du livre dont j'avais aperçu le titre en symboles dorés dans la bibliothèque, il n'y a que quelques mois. Un ouvrage détaillant les sceaux de dissimulation de plusieurs niveaux sur les Humains.

Je dois me hâter.

D'un battement précipité d'ailes, je quitte le couloir et me matérialise dans la brume dorée de la bibliothèque céleste, entre deux immenses travées aux étagères chargées. Des rangées de livres à la reliure de cuir agrémentée de gravures d'or s'alignent à perte de vue. Il n'y a personne à la ronde, et je m'empresse de chercher du regard le livre en question. Si les Sœurs du Destin ou n'importe quel Ange ou Chérubin me voit dérober ce livre, tout sera perdu.

Par chance, il ne me faut guère que trente secondes pour retrouver l'ouvrage que je retire avec précaution. Il me suffit de le feuilleter pour m'assurer qu'il contient bien les sceaux interdits que je recherche. La dernière page décrit un sceau strictement interdit pour effacer l'existence d'une âme humaine à tous les sens et perception des Anges et démons – c'est probablement celui que Camael a utilisé sur Caïn. Le sceau est si complexe que je décide de l'étudier plus tard, une fois Sam et Dean avertis. Je referme le livre et le place sous mon bras, m'envolant à tire-d'aile, loin de la bibliothèque.

Je ne peux prévenir directement Sam et Dean – mes contacts avec eux sont toujours sous surveillance – et je ne connais personne de confiance à qui confier cette tâche. Il ne me reste qu'un seul moyen.

C'est dans un vol désordonné et affolé que j'atterris sur l'Axis Mundi, les plumes en désordre et mon manteau claquant autour de moi. L'Axis Mundi vibre sous mes pieds comme si elle était vivante et irradie de lumière et d'énergie. Des myriades de Paradis se déploient à perte de vue comme des bulles lumineuses contenant chacune une âme. Ma Grâce se fond à l'Axis Mundi pour trouver ce que je cherche. Je dois faire vite avant qu'une patrouille d'Anges ne passe ici et repère ma présence suspecte. Je ferme les yeux afin d'essayer de plonger dans les songes de Sam ou Dean. Le temps s'écoule différemment selon les lieux du Paradis, j'ignore quelle heure il est sur Terre. Ma seule chance de les contacter discrètement est de plonger dans leurs rêves lorsqu'ils dorment.

Les songes de Sam et Dean m'apparaissent clairement alors que j'allais perdre espoir, et c'est avec précipitation que je plonge dans celui de Dean.

Le décor paisible d'un lac se matérialise autour de moi, d'un réalisme stupéfiant. Mais je ne m'attarde pas une seconde sur l'odeur fraîche de forêt, le clapotis serein de l'eau contre le ponton de bois, ni le calme bruissement des feuillages empourprés des couleurs de l'automne.

Je baisse les yeux sur l'homme vertueux qui se tient assis là, une canne à pêche en main. Mon apparence est la même que d'ordinaire – l'enveloppe de Jimmy Novak – si ce n'est que je n'ai pas le livre sous mon bras et que mes mains sont enfoncées dans les poches de mon manteau.

Une fois de plus, les rêves de Dean sont paisibles et d'un réalisme ancré dans la réalité de son monde.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

À l’affût de toute autre aura que la mienne, je lève les yeux et scrute le décor fictif – n'importe quel Ange connecté sur l'Axis Mundi pourrait nous écouter, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être trop long ni de divulguer mon plan.

\- Je suis en train de rêver, pas vrai ? soupire Dean qui n'a guère l'air surpris.

Dans l'état d'agitation dans lequel je me trouve, Ma Grâce fait tellement rage dans mon corps d'emprunt que je serais incapable de repérer une aura extérieure qui s'infiltrerait dans le rêve. La terreur m'étreint tout entier tandis que mon cœur pompe douloureusement ma Grâce qui tourbillonne et ruisselle furieusement dans les veines.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr ici, dis-je en sentant la panique s'emparer de moi. Allons dans un endroit plus privé.

\- Plus privé ? On est dans ma tête.

\- Exactement, dis-je en levant les yeux.

Si une patrouille écoute notre conversation, ou qu'un Ange curieux de voir le Général de la Garnison sur l'Axis Mundi s'infiltre dans le rêve... Peut-être sont-ils déjà tous là à écouter... ou suis-je paranoïaque ? Le sang chargé de Grâce bat sourdement dans mes oreilles, si bien que je n'entends rien.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait être en train d'écouter, je murmure tout bas en échangeant un regard avec mon protégé.

Peut-être que je m'alarme pour un rien. On m'aurait déjà interrompu si on m'écoutait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me dois d'être prudent. Je ne peux pas échouer, ce qui est en jeu est bien trop important. Je n'ai pas le _droit_ d'échouer.

Dean me dévisage avec une expression d'inquiétude – de sincère inquiétude, non dissimulée derrière son habituel masque de dureté, de défiance et de colère.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Retrouve-moi ici.

Je fais se matérialiser un morceau de papier plié dans ma poche et le lui tends. Dean le prend en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'agit que d'une métaphore alors que je grave une adresse directement dans son esprit de sorte à ce qu'il l'assimile.

\- Vas-y. Maintenant. »

Je m'extirpe du rêve avec un battement d'ailes énergique. Je fais s'effondrer le songe en le quittant, et réapparais sur l'Axis Mundi qui irradie de lumière sous mes pieds, si bien que j'en suis presque aveuglé. Les âmes et leurs Paradis flottent dans le néant autour de moi, scintillantes étoiles qui se rassemblent en galaxies.

Agrippant fermement le livre qui pèse sous mon bras, je bats des ailes et quitte le Paradis pour me ruer sur Terre vers l'endroit que j'ai indiqué à Dean, volant plus vite que je n'ai jamais volé de toute ma vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tu seras sauvé, Castiel. »


	39. Rébellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : 63 sceaux ont été brisés, plus que trois et Lucifer sera libre. Après la mort d'Uriel et la trahison de son armée, Castiel se renferme sur lui-même et sent les doutes le tenailler au fur et à mesure qu'il apprend les manipulations et mensonges de la hiérarchie. Il apprend également qu'une rumeur court comme quoi les Anges de la Garnison seraient infectés par le libre-arbitre à force d'être en contact avec les Humains. Zachariah convoque Castiel et lui révèle les véritables plans du Paradis : Castiel a contribué à permettre l'Apocalypse, et il doit laisser les trois sceaux restants se briser. Le dernier est la mort de Lilith par la main de Sam, et Castiel prend la décision de se rebeller en apprenant cela. Il vole un livre à la bibliothèque où est inscrit le sceau que Camael avait utilisé sur Caïn, et il décide de faire la même chose sur Sam et Dean...
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 4.

Le mur de briques est froid, dur et rêche sous mes doigts maculés de sang. Juché sur des palettes de bois empilées les unes sur les autres, je plonge à nouveau ma main dans la chair à vif de mon avant-bras que j'ai lacéré de ma lame, tranchant chair et veines jusqu'à l'os. Mon cerveau me signale la douleur que subit l'âme de Jimmy. Je l'entends même hurler en moi, mais je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas de temps pour la compassion ni pour user mon énergie à lui épargner la souffrance. Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir ni de traiter correctement mon hôte.

J'ai fait mon choix et il implique des sacrifices.

Avec un bruit spongieux, j'extirpe de la chair meurtrie mes doigts ruisselants de sang et de grumeaux et les utilise à nouveau pour peindre les symboles sur le mur. Le souffle précipité et le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'achève à la hâte mon œuvre – le temps presse. Tout peut se jouer à quelques minutes ou secondes près et je ne peux qu'espérer que Dean et Sam arriveront au plus vite. Je ne peux aller les chercher moi-même. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir à quel point nous sommes surveillés. Le liquide écarlate coule en gouttes tièdes jusque sur mon coude avant d'être absorbé par le tissu déjà gorgé de sang de la manche retroussée de mon manteau. Le regard instable, je m'assure par coups d’œil nerveux aux alentours que nul ne vient. Les canaux célestes ne dévoilent rien d'anormal, mais je ne peux m'y fier. Je ne peux plus me fier à rien.

Le sceau de bannissement est à présent complet – le sang dévale le mur en fins ruisseaux, mais le tracé respecte à la perfection le sens subtil de la circulation de l'énergie. J'ai reproduit à l'identique le sceau qu'Azazel avait dessiné autrefois afin de me chasser, et étant donné les améliorations de mon cru que j'y ai ajoutées, il me sera possible de bannir pour une journée entière autant d'Anges que nécessaire. Une simple précaution, mais à usage unique.

D'un battement d'ailes qui résonne longuement, je descends de mon perchoir, réapparaissant au beau milieu de l'immense salle – de là, j'ai un meilleur recul sur le sceau que je viens de tracer. Tandis que ma Grâce s'infiltre à nouveau dans mon bras, refermant la plaie et ressoudant les veines, j'abaisse la manche et scanne les environs d'un regard critique. Là, éclairé par les lumières artificielles, le sceau de bannissement saute aux yeux, écarlate et luisant dans cet étage encombré de machines métalliques. Trop voyant.

D'un geste à peine perceptible de doigts, je déplace contre le mur tout un assemblage de tuyaux, une tenture de plastique opaque et plusieurs caisses afin de le dissimuler. Si je suis repéré avant d'avoir pu arriver à mes fins, il me faudra disposer de cet atout dissimulé pour jouir de l'avantage de la surprise.

Je récupère avec précaution le livre que j'ai dérobé dans la bibliothèque céleste – je l'avais déposé sur une chaise le temps de ces préparatifs – et le cale à nouveau sous mon bras en humectant mes lèvres trop sèches. Je vais pouvoir commencer.

Mais d'abord...

Je tourne lentement sur moi-même, les sourcils froncés.

Des machines en acier massif, toutes identiques, s'alignent sur tout l'étage et ne laissent entre elles qu'un passage étroit qui ne me convient guère. J'ai besoin d'espace, aussi bien d'un point de vue stratégique en cas de bataille, que pour accomplir mon crime. Le pire de tous. La désobéissance de la pire espèce.

Je grince des dents et déploie brusquement mes ailes en esquissant un geste de poignet, propulsant une vague d'énergie juste assez puissante pour repousser en un vacarme métallique toutes les machines contre les murs, dégageant ainsi l'espace nécessaire.

Des nuages de poussière se soulèvent en silence alors que l'écho des chocs métalliques vibre encore à mes oreilles. Le livre pèse lourd sous mon bras et il me semble qu'il irradie d'une énergie sourde contre mes doigts lorsque je les glisse contre la reliure de cuir gravé d'or. Les pans de mon manteau s'étalent lorsque je m'accroupis sur le sol de béton et y dépose le massif ouvrage que j'ouvre avec une hâte fébrile. La tranche des pages est incrustée d'or qui dessine une fresque chatoyante – elle se déforme et s'estompe au fur et à mesure que je tourne les pages.

Les sceaux et formules de dissimulation défilent sous mes yeux à des niveaux de plus en plus complexes. Je m'arrête quelques secondes sur un sceau simple que je pourrais réaliser aisément : il s'agit seulement de graver une formule sur le squelette d'un Humain afin de voiler sa position géographique aux Anges. Mais je ne peux me contenter de cela. Ce n'est pas suffisant – les démons pourraient toujours les localiser, et je connais mes frères et sœurs. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Ils ne renonceront jamais, ils les traqueront, utiliseront d'autres Humains, d'autres moyens, peupleront leurs songes de menaces et illusions jusqu'à les retrouver et les manipuler à nouveau selon les plans du Destin. Ils ne reculeront devant rien tant que leur mission ne sera pas remplie.

Je me parjure et me condamne déjà à la pire exécution en me rebellant de la sorte. Afin que mon sacrifice ne soit pas en vain, je dois suivre l'exemple de Camael. Je dois sauver Sam et Dean comme il a sauvé Caïn, en les soustrayant à tout jamais aux Anges et aux démons de toutes les manières possibles.

C'est le seul moyen. Trahir le Paradis et Dieu est le _seul moyen_ qu'il me reste d'honorer ma mission originelle de protection de l'Humanité, et mon rôle de Gardien des frères Winchester. Mes frères et sœurs ne comprendront pas mon geste, pas plus que je n'avais compris moi-même celui de Camael autrefois. Ils sont incapables de comprendre. Mais à présent, cela m'est égal.

Mes doigts s'immobilisent sur l'une des dernières pages, et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. C'est le sort. C'est celui-ci.

Celui que Camael a utilisé. Celui qui fusionne l'ensemble des sceaux du livre en un seul, et qui exige le sacrifice d'une vie humaine, sang, corps et âme compris. Mes yeux parcourent les écrits en enochian et ma Grâce se fige dans mes veines. Je me souviens du poing de Camael ruisselant de sang, des centaines d'âmes sacrifiées s'échappant de ses doigts broyant les corps inertes...

Je comprends à présent pourquoi a-t-il sacrifié tant de vies ce jour-là. Le sceau est complexe et subtil, et seule une parfaite maîtrise permet de n'utiliser qu'une seule vie pour l'alimenter – le livre recommande clairement d'en sacrifier au moins dix afin de s'assurer du bon résultat.

Camael n'a voulu prendre aucun risque. Il n'a jamais été très bon en sceaux et formules.

Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai toujours eu une excellente maîtrise des sceaux. La vie de Jimmy Novak me suffira à atteindre mon objectif.

J'ai atteint un point de non-retour. Je m'apprête à commettre une trahison contre le Ciel entier que je n'aurais même jamais envisagée quelques siècles plus tôt. Ou, non, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne l'aurais pas non plus envisagée il y a quelques mois. Mais la mort tragique de mes frères et sœurs les plus proches, la terrible destinée qui menace Dean et Sam et mon amère désillusion face aux décisions, manipulations et dissimulations de la hiérarchie m'ont fait basculer dans quelque chose de sombre et glacial qui me donne le vertige. Est-ce là ce qu'ont ressenti Camael, Anna... ou même Uriel ?

Anna avait raison. Choisir sa propre voie est terrifiant.

Mes doigts de chair, d'os et de peau effleurent la texture crémeuse de la page, glissant sur l'encre et l'or qui s'entremêlent en arabesques finement ciselées pour dessiner les sigles et tracés en enochian – un sceau de niveau supérieur constitué d'énergie céleste, de sang et d'âme humaine qu'il me faudra créer autour de Sam et Dean.

Ma Grâce circule dans ce corps qui ne m'appartient pas et que je ne devais qu'emprunter comme instrument pour remplir ma mission. Les pulsations du cœur propulsent le sang dans les veines et je ressens le moindre des organes, jusqu'à la plus fine veine et le plus infime atome de cet assemblage d'os et de chair. Engourdie au sein de mon être, l'âme de Jimmy Novak scintille et pulse doucement sans se douter du sort funeste que je lui réserve. Car son âme ne survivra pas à l'opération. Elle sera drainée, vidée de son essence, dans le seul but de sauver Sam et Dean. Jimmy Novak ne retrouvera jamais sa famille. Il n'ira jamais au Paradis. Son existence sera balayée et anéantie jusqu'au dernier atome. Pour épargner une Apocalypse à l'Humanité. Pour sauver mes protégés. Pour satisfaire mon désir égoïste et sacrilège.

En plus de ma loyauté au Ciel et à Dieu, c'est ma parole, ma promesse à un Humain pieux et dévoué que je trahis aujourd'hui.

Je lève vivement la tête lorsque les lieux s'emplissent d'un concert de bruissements de plumes, et mon corps entier se tend, la terreur et la rage déployant mes ailes dans mon dos. Là, disposés en cercle autour de moi, se tiennent raides et droits les Anges de la Garnison. Je referme lentement le livre et le laisse au sol en me relevant.

Les poings serrés et tous mes sens aux aguets, je tourne la tête afin d'évaluer la situation et planifier ma défense. Il n'y a là qu'une centaine d'Anges amassés autour de moi, la Garnison n'est pas au complet.

« Comment avez-vous su ?

Ma voix rauque résonne dans le silence, et leur regard pèse lourdement sur mes épaules.

Je ne cherche pas même à nier l'évidence. C'est inutile. Je suis pris sur le fait, et j'avais cru disposer de davantage de temps. J'avais espéré pouvoir éviter un affrontement aussi inégal et éprouvant, mais je dois me résigner à combattre mes propres frères d'arme, mes propres soldats. Ceux qui m'ont trahi et que je trahis à mon tour.

Sam et Dean ne sont pas encore arrivés, et il ne me reste plus à présent qu'à tenter de gagner du temps et débarrasser les lieux de mes frères et sœurs pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Nous n'en savions rien. Zachariah vient de nous donner l'ordre, répond la voix grave et chaude de Baradiel.

Je tourne les yeux vers l'Ange au visage fin et aux longs cheveux relevés en chignon, mais c'est Zedekiel qui prend la parole à son tour en s'avançant d'un pas, rejetant nerveusement sa mèche blonde en arrière d'un air instable et stupéfait :

\- Je ne voulais pas y croire quand il nous l'a annoncé, mais... oh merde, alors c'est vrai ? De la _désobéissance_ , toi ? _TOI_ , Castiel ?

Je me contente de redresser le menton en pinçant fortement les lèvres – silencieux et calme en apparence, j'analyse et calcule mes chances face aux soldats présents. J'ai l'avantage de l'autorité et de leur surprise, et aucun Ange ici ne me surpasse en force ni en stratégie. Toutefois, à un contre cent, ma seule chance reste le sceau de bannissement caché derrière les tuyaux et la bâche de plastique. Si je parviens à les distraire, à semer la discorde et le désordre dans le groupe privé de Général, je pourrais atteindre le sceau et tous les chasser d'ici.

Les yeux de Zedekiel brillent de larmes contenues. Il effectue un pas de plus vers moi en grinçant des dents, sa main crispée dans ses cheveux blonds presque au point de se les arracher, une rougeur lui montant au visage.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus, Cas'... Tu as toujours été mon modèle, celui que je considérais comme le meilleur soldat de la Garnison...

\- Oh, suffit ! le coupe Rzionr Nrzfm d'une voix enfantine et hargneuse. Trêve de mièvreries ! On ne va pas épiloguer sur qui a trahi qui et le pourquoi du comment, les ordres sont d'arrêter et de neutraliser le rebelle, pas de papoter avec ! Vous voulez pas que j'aille chercher du thé et qu'on reprise des chaussettes, pendant qu'on y est ?

\- Toi, la pièce rapportée, laisse-moi parler et _FERME LA !_ éclate Zedekiel en un hurlement colérique.

J'écarquille les yeux et recule d'un pas lorsque Rzionr Nrzfm se retrouve violemment projeté à l'autre bout de la salle, percutant une machine dont l'acier se plie sous la force de l'impact. Zedekiel dévoile ses dents en un feulement furieux, se massant le poing avec lequel il vient de frapper l'Ange au vaisseau d'enfant roux. Il reporte son regard brûlant de rage sur moi, me pointant d'un doigt tremblant – les larmes coulent à présent librement sur son visage que cache sa mèche désordonnée.

Je n'avais jamais vu Zedekiel dans cet état d'agitation. Mais c'est là une faiblesse, une faille dans laquelle je compte bien m'engouffrer. Il me suffit de provoquer et attiser davantage la colère de Zedekiel pour distraire les autres soldats de mes agissements...

\- Vous m'avez trahi en premier, dis-je avec un calme que je ne ressens pas. Ta colère est irrationnelle, venant d'un soldat qui a trahi la Garnison pour ramener Lucifer et provoquer l'Apocalypse.

La colère que j'espérais provoquer ne vient pas. Bien au contraire, les ailes de Zedekiel s'affaissent dans son dos et il s'essuie le visage d'un revers de manche avec un air chargé d'amertume.

\- Je sais qu'on a tous déconné avec Uriel. Je sais que j'ai été lâche, quand il m'a menacé. Je le savais plus fort que moi, et ça va te paraître ridicule, mais... je voulais _vivre_. Mais toi... toi, le soldat parfait, j'aurais jamais cru... que _toi_ , tu serais assez con pour... pour...

Sa voix s'étrangle et il repousse sa mèche en arrière d'une main tremblante, les yeux fixés au sol.

\- J'ai toujours été le plus mauvais soldat depuis la création de la Garnison, poursuit-il d'une voix plus basse. Vous étiez tous investis dans la Mission... Mais moi, dès les premiers siècles, je me suis _ennuyé_ , j'ai déserté mes obligations à toutes les occasions qui se présentaient. Je vous enviais et vous admirais de pouvoir obéir sans faillir, et toi tout particulièrement. Tu étais le soldat que je rêvais de devenir, l'Ange le plus dévoué et pur que je connaissais. Tu ne doutais jamais et je t'ai toujours admiré au point de faire de toi le pilier de ma Foi, la preuve même que notre mission est juste. Après Siosp, Camael, Anna et Uriel, si maintenant même _toi_ tu te brises, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus rien à croire, plus rien à espérer, plus rien à suivre, tout est foutu ! _Foutu_!

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Rzionr Nrzfm s'extirper péniblement de l'acier de la machine dans laquelle il est encastré. Une grimace furieuse déforme son visage empourpré par l'humiliation, si bien que ses taches de rousseur s'estompent sur ses joues rebondies.

\- Tu mériterais d'être exécuté avec lui, Zedekiel ! siffle-t-il en replaçant son épaule déboîtée avec un craquement sonore.

Il déploie ses ailes, et en un battement d'ailes furieux, il se jette à la gorge de Zedekiel – tous les deux roulent au sol dans la poussière sous le regard confus et désemparé des cent autres soldats.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-on fichu dans cette division d'incapables et d'infectés de liberté et de sentiments ! rage-t-il en échangeant avec lui des coups d'une extrême violence. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je suis un bon soldat, _moi_!

Je plisse les yeux et mon manteau claque dans la bourrasque violente que soulève la déferlante d'énergie que vient de propulser Zedekiel, envoyant à terre son adversaire enragé et une vingtaine d'Anges au passage. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ruser pour manipuler leurs faiblesses et inimitiés, ils s'en sont chargés pour moi. Cela n'a rien de surprenant – lorsque la Garnison s'est retrouvée sans Général à sa tête après la chute d'Anna, c'était le chaos entre nous et il nous était impossible d'accomplir notre mission correctement vu le désordre, la confusion et la discorde qui régnaient.

Sans guide ni ordres, les Anges sont perdus.

C'est le moment d'agir. Certains soldats me dévisagent d'un air indécis, tandis que d'autres prennent parti pour Zedekiel ou Rzionr Nrzfm.

\- Mes frères ! intervient Baradiel en tentant de les séparer. N'oubliez pas quels sont les ordres ! Nous devons nous saisir de Castiel, ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos différends !

Mais alors que trois Anges s'approchent à grandes enjambées de moi avec un air patibulaire, j'agis très vite. Lorsqu'ils tentent de m'agripper par le col et l'épaule, je m'accroupis vivement et saisis d'une main le livre des sceaux avant de foncer droit sur Baradiel, concentrant toute mon énergie dans ma main libre. Trop occupé à tenir séparés Zedekiel et Rzionr Nrzfm, celui-ci n'a guère que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que j'abatte ma paume contre sa cage thoracique.

Je sens les os craquer sous mes doigts et son cœur se déchirer juste avant que la vague de puissance ne le propulse avec violence en arrière. Il fauche sur son passage six guerriers avant de se rattraper de justesse en griffant le sol, ramassé sur lui-même et crachant du sang sur le béton poussiéreux. Cette même attaque avait à peine fait sourciller Uriel – mais Uriel était l'Ange le plus puissant que je connaissais.

D'un battement d'ailes, j'esquive vivement l'attaque conjointe de Mgam et Habioro et me matérialise sur la pile de palettes de bois. Aussitôt, je fais s'arracher les fondations de l'immeuble d'un geste de main précipité. Les larges poutres d'acier crèvent le plafond et s'abattent sur l'armée, l'aveuglant de poussière et de plâtre et en blessant quelques dizaines.

\- Castiel, arrête cette folie ! me coupe la voix hachée de Zedekiel qui vient de surgir à mes côtés en un froissement de plumes. Arrête, je t'en supplie !

Le visage ensanglanté et à moitié voilé par sa mèche blonde, mon frère m'agrippe l'épaule en me fixant de ses yeux bleus suppliants. Sa lèvre fendue se retrousse avec rage pour laisser apercevoir ses dents maculées de sang.

\- Meurs au moins avec dignité en te repentant, épargne-nous cette humiliation, fais cela pour la Garnison ! Prouve-moi qu'ils avaient tort en nous accusant d'être infectés par le libre-arbitre ! Car en te rebellant tu donnes raison à tous ceux qui nous méprisent depuis notre création... S'il te plaît, _Cas'_...

Il a achevé ces derniers mots en agrippant ma cravate, l'air furieux et terrifié à la fois. Il me pousse peu à peu en arrière jusqu'à ce que je heurte les tuyaux et la bâche de plastique opaque qui dissimulent le mur de briques. Celui-là même où le sceau de bannissement attend d'être activé.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, je me contente pour toute réponse de pincer les lèvres et dégager d'un coup d'aile ce qui encombre le mur. Comme au ralenti, je vois les yeux de Zedekiel s'écarquiller alors que la tenture de plastique s'arrache et que les épais tuyaux d'acier tombent au sol avec un vacarme métallique. Ma main se plaque sur le sceau qui s'illumine aussitôt et irradie de puissance dans mon dos. La lumière vive éclabousse le visage de Zedekiel qui renverse la tête en arrière en lâchant ma cravate, le corps raidi et les ailes déployées dans toute leur envergure. En une fraction de seconde, sa silhouette crépite et disparaît, et je baisse les yeux pour voir la centaine d'Anges hurler sans qu'un seul son ne s'échappe de leur gorge, avant de tous disparaître en une vague de lumière balayant tout sur son passage.

Mes vêtements qui claquaient et volaient dans le vent retombent en silence. Seul mon souffle erratique emplit les lieux alors que je descends d'un bond souple de mon perchoir, retombant sur le sol en vacillant, mon énergie drainée. Je desserre ma cravate qui m'étrangle et pose le livre à l'écart sur une palette de bois.

Je n'avais pas prévu que la Garnison s'aperçoive de mon absence, comprenne mes intentions et me localise aussi vite. Je pensais disposer d'au moins une heure afin de préparer mon sceau afin de délivrer Sam et Dean du Destin et du Ciel. Comment Zachariah a-t-il su ? M'a-t-il aperçu ou espionné sur l'Axis Mundi ? Je pensais pourtant avoir réussi à esquiver les patrouilles célestes et me glisser dans le rêve de Dean sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de mon intrusion non autorisée.

Mais ce n'est pas là ma plus grande préoccupation. Il n'y avait là que cent soldats de ma Garnison... La moitié, en somme. Où sont donc passés les cent autres ?

Le temps presse. Je ne dois pas faire l'erreur de sous-estimer les aptitudes en stratégie de la hiérarchie. Peut-être que cette première vague d'Anges n'était qu'un moyen de désactiver mes probables sceaux et m'affaiblir pour mieux me capturer. C'est du moins ce que j'aurais moi-même fait si j'avais dû diriger la Garnison dans une situation similaire.

L'affolement fait frémir ma Grâce et c'est avec empressement que je porte mon poignet à mes lèvres, plantant mes dents dans les veines, les tranchant sans même sourciller. Le liquide chaud envahit ma bouche d'un goût métallique alors que je m'accroupis entre deux poutres métalliques effondrées et balaye le ciment et la poussière du sol d'une simple pensée. Je sens mon cœur palpiter sourdement dans ma poitrine alors que je dessine à la hâte un nouveau sceau de bannissement à même le sol, mes doigts maculés de sang glissant sur le béton sans m'embarrasser cette fois de respecter la circulation des flux et les subtilités du tracé.

\- C'est terminé, Castiel.

Je me radis lorsque s'élève cette voix douce qui accompagne un froissement soyeux de plumes dans le silence de l'étage dévasté. Je tourne juste assez la tête pour apercevoir du coin de l’œil Hester qui se tient debout juste derrière moi, le visage verrouillé en un masque indéchiffrable.

\- Hester... j'articule tout bas. Tu souhaites donc ma mort toi aussi ?

Sans la quitter du regard, j'essaye de gagner du temps alors que mes doigts achèvent discrètement de clore le cercle sommaire et de tracer les sigles qui l'entourent. Ma sœur pince ses lèvres en me toisant de haut, un air blessé traversant ses yeux.

\- Je pensais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne souhaite que ton salut et ton accomplissement. Et ce que tu fais là te mènera à ta perte. Tu es malade, Castiel... très, très malade.

\- Je fais ce qui est _juste_ , je siffle en un grondement rauque. Ce que nous aurions tous dû faire depuis longtemps. Ouvre les yeux, Hester ! La hiérarchie est corrompue et nous manipule pour provoquer une Apocalypse qui anéantira l'Humanité et dévastera la Terre !

\- Oh, je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire, crois-moi. Je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier pour un vulgaire Humain. Et je n'hésiterai pas à laisser la Création entière tomber en cendres tant que tu es sauf.

Ses talons frappent le sol à chacun des pas qu'elle effectue, formant un lent cercle menaçant autour de moi. Elle fixe sur moi un regard farouche, ses cheveux d'un blond pâle ondulant sur ses épaules.

\- Si tu refuses de te joindre à moi, tu deviens mon ennemie, Hester, dis-je en plaçant ma main ensanglantée au-dessus de mon sceau de bannissement tracé sur le sol. Réfléchis bien. Ne me force pas à te combattre, ma sœur.

Elle s'immobilise près des palettes de bois empilées, ses doigts glissant sur la reliure de cuir du livre qui y est posé, puis elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire sans joie étirant ses lèvres pâles.

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Tu as déjà perdu, Castiel. Tu avais perdu à l'instant même où tu as volé ce livre.

Un nouveau claquement d'ailes retentit à mes oreilles et soudain une poigne de fer me saisit les poignets et les ramène de force dans mon dos avant de me relever sans douceur, m'empêchant ainsi d'activer le sceau.

\- Tu me déçois, Castiel, siffle une autre voix féminine à mon oreille, sèche et dure. Tous tes beaux discours sur notre traîtrise... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous, tu vois ?

\- Rachel, dis-je en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle serre mes poignets assez fort pour meurtrir la chair et faire craquer les cartilages.

Hester serre à présent le livre contre sa poitrine et s'approche d'un pas raide, le regard fixe et intense.

\- Je voyais depuis quelques temps que tu te laissais corrompre par les sentiments, et pour une stupide larve humaine, crache Hester avec ressentiment. Fallait-il que tu choisisses Dean Winchester, et non l'un des nôtres ? Je refusais de le voir et de l'accepter, mais j'aurais dû te dénoncer dès mon premier soupçon, et pour cela, je m'excuse. Nous t'avons arrêté à temps, heureusement. Tu aurais été exécuté à coup sûr si tu avais accompli ce sceau comme Camael. Nous avons empêché ta rébellion, tu resteras donc en vie.

\- Tu seras seulement envoyé en redressement, renchérit Rachel à mon oreille.

\- Tu reviendras pur et lavé de cette souillure, acquiesce Hester d'une voix tendue. Tu seras sauvé, Castiel.

Je serre les dents alors que l'écho lointain de ma propre voix me revient. J'avais adressé ces mêmes paroles à Camael, à l'époque, sans pouvoir le comprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver un jour dans sa situation.

Le sceau de bannissement est complet à mes pieds, mais Rachel m'immobilise fermement les mains dans mon dos, presque au point de me briser les poignets. En un clin d’œil il me vient une idée, et je déglutis en fixant d'abord Hester, avant de tourner la tête pour croiser le regard fier de Rachel qui respire contre mon cou.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin d'être sauvé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que je suis dans le droit chemin.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent réagir ni comprendre mes intentions, j'utilise mon pied gauche pour déchausser le droit et retirer la chaussette en même temps, puis j'abats la peau nue de ma plante de pied directement sur le sceau de bannissement.

La prise sur mes poignets se libère aussitôt, et je plisse les yeux sous la lumière qui m'aveugle – en une vague d'énergie pure, Hester et Rachel ont été propulsées hors d'ici à leur tour. Le livre reste un instant suspendu dans les airs où Hester l'avait tenu, avant de chuter au sol avec un claquement qui résonne longuement dans l'immense salle.

À peine ma Grâce a-t-elle eu le temps de réparer les dégâts sur mon réceptacle et ma chaussure retrouvé sa place à mon pied, que mon sang se glace dans mes veines – la salle se sature de battements d'ailes, et la seconde moitié de la Garnison me toise à présent en silence. Tous m'encerclent et j'aperçois juchés sur une poutre métallique Eboza, Izraz et Htmorda.

Et tous, _tous_ sauf Balthazar font glisser leur lame au creux de leur paume avec un tintement lugubre. Balthazar, lui, garde les mains dans les poches et tourne la tête pour considérer la scène avec un sifflement admiratif.

\- Hé bien hé bien, Cassy, que de mélodrame !

\- Ne te mêle pas de cela, Balthazar... je siffle sèchement entre mes dents.

Il hausse les sourcils bien haut sur son front et me dévisage avec un sourire paternaliste tirant sur la pitié.

\- Allons, tu t'es bien battu, et avec panache, je le reconnais... mais il est temps d'arrêter de faire la drama queen. Tu dois savoir à présent que tu n'as aucune chance de nous faire le remake de Camael, et quant au redressement, va, tu ne seras pas le premier ni le dernier, personne n'en est jamais mort, mh ?

Je serre les poings en évaluant la situation d'un coup d’œil. D'un point de vue parfaitement objectif, je saisis aussitôt que j'ai perdu. Je ne peux remporter une victoire contre cent Anges, et je ne pourrai pas tracer un nouveau sceau à leur insu.

Et malgré tout, une pointe d'espoir totalement irrationnel embrase ma Grâce. Je ne peux pas perdre. Pas alors que le sort de Dean et Sam est en jeu. Pas alors que j'y suis _presque_.

\- Comment Zachariah a-t-il su ce que j'allais faire ? dis-je alors en crispant les épaules. Je n'en avais moi-même aucune idée il y a seulement une heure.

Mais au lieu de Balthazar, c'est Zachariah qui me répond – sa voix sèche et méprisante s'élève dans le silence respectueux des soldats qui n'ont pas l'habitude d'être en présence d'un Ange aussi haut gradé :

\- Parce que c'était un _test_ , espèce d'idiot. Et je dois dire que je suis très déçu, Castiel. J'attendais tellement, tellement mieux de toi.

Les soldats amassés s'écartent pour laisser passer Zachariah qui fend le cercle et s'avance vers moi, rajustant sa cravate grise d'un air contrarié. Sans aucun sourire pour agrémenter son visage d'emprunt, c'est avec un air dur et méprisant qu'il me fixe, s'arrêtant à trois mètres de moi.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me doutais que tu échouerais, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'ai voulu régler en personne ton petit problème de doutes et de sentiments sans laisser le Conseil s'en mêler. Tu es _mon_ poulain, c'est grâce à moi que tu te trouves à la tête de la Garnison, et je dois répondre de chacune de tes conneries auprès de la hiérarchie.

\- C'était un _test_? dis-je d'une voix blanche de colère.

Il acquiesce et pousse du bout du pied le livre resté au sol, fronçant le nez de dégoût comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice.

\- Et tu y as échoué lamentablement sur tous les plans. Croyais-tu qu'après le débâcle Camael le Conseil ne prendrait pas quelques dispositions pour éviter que se reproduise ce genre d'incident ? Les Sœurs du Destin ont équipé tous les livres de la bibliothèque de sceaux qui signalent leur disparition et leur emplacement exact. Nous avons seulement eu à te suivre ici.

D'un sec claquement de doigts, il fait prendre feu à l'ouvrage que les flammes dévorent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes. Puis il relève la tête et me fixe en esquissant un rictus suffisant.

\- Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi. Bien des membres du Conseil se seraient fait un plaisir de te faire exécuter pour cet écart. Mais moi, je sais pour l'avoir vécu que même les meilleurs peuvent s'égarer. Après un redressement, tu deviendras comme moi complètement dévoué à la cause. Toi et moi, nous irons loin ensemble dans nos carrières. J'ai de grands projets pour toi, petit.

Plissant les yeux, je laisse ma Grâce se solidifier pour forger ma lame. La pointe perce la peau de mon avant-bras et l'arme glisse dans ma main alors que je déploie mes ailes d'un air menaçant.

\- Plutôt mourir que de servir encore les plans cruels du Destin.

Zachariah se contente s'émettre un ricanement aigu et hausse les épaules.

\- C'était ce que j'avais dit aussi à l'époque, tiens. Tu me chanteras un tout autre air lorsque tu sortiras de la salle de redressement, je t'assure.

Il tourne les talons et claque des doigts avant d'ordonner d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Attrapez-moi ce rebelle et immobilisez-le ! Et ne le tuez surtout pas !

Je me ramasse sur moi-même et fais pivoter ma lame entre mes doigts afin de mieux l'agripper. Je ne veux pas tuer mes frères et sœurs. Je m'y refuse. Il y a eu déjà bien trop de morts et je refuse d'arracher leur vie, d'ajouter le meurtre à ma trahison. Ces Anges que je connais depuis des décennies, des millénaires ou même des millions d'années... tous s'approchent à pas comptés malgré leur crainte et les dernières traces de leur respect que j'ai acquis ces dernières années.

Le piège se referme peu à peu sur moi – et soudain, c'est la mêlée. Les soldats se jettent sur moi, leurs mains m'agrippent, mais je me dégage de leur emprise en tournant sur moi-même avec l'énergie du désespoir, ma lame lacérant leurs bras en prenant bien garde à n'infliger aucune blessure fatale.

Avec des cris de douleur, onze d'Anges touchés se reculent en plaquant leur main sur les plaies d'où s'échappe leur Grâce lumineuse. Mais j'ai beau parer les attaques de mon mieux, contre-attaquer, repousser leurs assauts de vagues d'énergie et utiliser les éléments à ma disposition, je suis submergé par le nombre et mon énergie s'épuise à une vitesse alarmante. Je ne parviens à résister que quelques minutes durant lesquelles toutes les machines sont dévastées et la structure du bâtiment désossée. C'est finalement Balthazar qui me saisit à bras le corps tandis que Htmorda m'arrache mon arme pour en placer la pointe acérée contre mon cou pour me tenir en respect. Je m'immobilise, le souffle court et crachant du sang qui coule le long de mon menton, et lève les yeux vers Zachariah qui approche à pas lents en époussetant sa manche.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Cassy... souffle Balthazar à mon oreille. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à choisir un camp. Tu écouteras mes sages paroles à l'avenir, mais pour le moment : fais profil bas. Tout va bien se passer, n'aie pas peur.

Balthazar se tait lorsque Zachariah s'arrête devant moi et récupère ma lame dans la main de Htmorda avant de faire apparaître la sienne.

\- Je prends le relais, messieurs. Écartez-vous, je vous prie.

Balthazar me relâche et tous se reculent alors que Zachariah me dévisage avec un rictus condescendant, une lame dans chaque main. Puis, sans crier gare, il propulse une vague d'énergie qui me projette en arrière – si ma Grâce n'était pas si épuisée, j'y aurais résisté sans problème. Je lâche un cri étranglé sous la violence de l'impact qui me brise deux vertèbres, et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Zachariah me surplombe, me maintenant au sol de son genou sur mon torse, contre une palette de bois qui craque sous mon poids.

\- Mon cher Castiel... susurre-t-il en se penchant avec un air satisfait. Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur... Vois comme le redressement m'a été bénéfique et le poste important que j'occupe aujourd'hui dans la hiérarchie ! Tu me remercieras en sortant.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il brandit ses deux lames et les abat à côté de mes épaules. Cette fois-ci, je ne retiens pas le hurlement qui éclate dans ma gorge lorsqu'une douleur intense transperce mes ailes immatérielles, les clouant d'une souffrance atroce que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis des dizaines, des centaines de millénaires.

\- Le redressement a une bien mauvaise réputation, mais moi, je vois ça comme un renouveau. Une renaissance. Une bénédiction.

Ma vue se trouble et se teint de rouge – le genou de Zachariah brise les côtes avec un craquement sourd, perce les poumons et interrompt les pulsations de mon cœur d'emprunt.

\- Tu vas devenir le soldat parfait que j'ai toujours vu en toi, sourit-il en plaquant sa main froide contre mon cou. Mais avant tout, tu vas sortir de ce tas puant de chair, tu n'en auras pas besoin là où je t'envoie.

Mon corps brisé se raidit et je sens mes ailes perforées se fondre et se résorber dans mon dos tandis que je fixe mon regard sur sa bouche qui articule une formule en enochian, crachant les syllabes dures. Le tintement des lames qui retombent au sol se perd dans mon ouïe qui s'estompe, et je ne vois plus que ses lèvres remuer, recourbées en un rictus.

\- Non... » je murmure en comprenant ce qu'il se passe, mais je n'entends pas même ma propre voix d'emprunt.

Le son s'efface et ma vision sombre dans les ténèbres, emportant comme dernière image les lèvres pâles de Zachariah débitant sa litanie et les ombres de tous les Anges amassés qui observent l'opération.

Je sens une force irrépressible crocheter ma Grâce et commencer à l'extirper de ce corps d'emprunt. Vaisseau brisé, sanglant, qui ne survivra pas sans moi. C'est dans un ultime effort que je tente de guérir Jimmy Novak avant d'être brutalement arraché de son corps et de la Terre.

 

* * *

 

C'est avec une inspiration terrifiée que je rouvre en grand mes trois yeux.

Devant moi se déploie à perte de vue un océan déchaîné qui se fond à l'horizon dans le ciel saturé de nuages épais. La foudre les illumine inlassablement, vomissant des éclairs furieux sur la masse d'eau houleuse et sombre.

Je baisse les yeux pour voir les vagues s'écraser sur mes pieds. Des pieds translucides où circule ma Grâce en tourbillons paniqués. Des pieds s'apparentant plutôt à des serres d'aigle, munis de griffes acérées s'enfonçant profondément dans le sable de la plage. J'élève mes quatre mains devant mon visage, remuant les doigts osseux dans lesquels ruisselle la lumière liquide gorgée de bulles bleutées.

Mon corps est massif, lent et difficile à remuer. Mon énergie s'use pour un rien et il m'est difficile de la contenir. Mes ailes pèsent lourd dans mon dos, et le seul fait de les déployer me demande un effort et de l'énergie que l'usage d'un réceptacle m'épargnait.

Je n'ai pourtant utilisé le corps de Jimmy Novak qu'une année à peine, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je m'y étais habitué. Tout me paraît soudain fade et sans saveur – le ciel comme la mer sont ternes, dépourvus de l'éventail riche de couleurs que je percevais à travers des yeux humains. Je ressens à peine le sifflement du vent sur mon corps et les sons me paraissent comme étouffés et sommaires.

Je ne sais plus que faire de mes quatre mains.

Je tourne la tête et force mon corps à remuer comme au ralenti, observant les alentours. De ma hauteur réelle, je peux apercevoir une forêt qui s'étend jusqu'à border une montagne qui voile l'horizon.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Où suis-je ? Où sont Zachariah et les Anges de la Garnison ?

J'ai été expulsé de mon corps d'emprunt, mais... Zachariah aurait-il fait une erreur ? M'aurait-il projeté sur Terre par erreur au lieu de m'envoyer au Paradis pour le redressement qui m'était promis ?

Car je me trouve sur Terre, assurément. Je ressens nettement la rotation de la planète et sa trajectoire vertigineuse dans l'espace. Cependant...

C'est alors que je réalise que mon esprit est _vide_. Vide des plannings et tableaux qui s'y sont insérés à ma prise de poste à la tête de la Garnison. Vide de toutes les informations amassées des vies des Humains nés un Jeudi. Et je suis absolument incapable de me rappeler de comment former le sceau ultime de dissimulation que je comptais effectuer sur Sam et Dean. Et Zachariah a brûlé le livre sous mes yeux.

« Non... dis-je en un souffle en enserrant mon crâne dans les quatre mains. Oh, _non_...

Ma voix réelle s'élève dans l'air iodé, douce et cristalline, radicalement différente de celle déformée et basse qui était devenue la mienne à travers mon réceptacle humain.

Ravalant ma peur au fond de moi, je tente de me ressaisir. J'ignore où je suis, ce que Zachariah m'a fait ni ce qu'il s'est passé – il n'y a dans mon esprit qu'un néant glacial – mais je dois analyser la situation et la tourner à mon avantage. Peut-être ai-je réussi à m'échapper en plein redressement ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, une chose est sûre : je dois réintégrer le corps de Jimmy Novak ou d'un quelconque autre vaisseau afin de retrouver Sam et Dean. Zachariah a brûlé le livre, mais je me souviens encore du sceau de dissimulation basique. Je pourrai au moins cacher leur localisation, et je les protégerai jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre moyen de les sauver pour de bon.

Je dois me hâter. La Garnison ne tardera sans doute pas à me retrouver, et... Mais alors que je déploie mes ailes afin de m'envoler, ma Grâce se gèle dans mon corps et j'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction.

Là, crevant la couche des nuages, étincellent les silhouettes de quatorze Anges sous leur forme originelle. Leurs ailes déployées, ils piquent droit sur moi et se posent sur le sol en un concert de froissements d'ailes.

Je ne tente pas de m'enfuir. Cela ne m'effleure pas même l'esprit.

Parce que je les ai reconnus au premier regard. Je reconnaîtrais l'éclat de ces Grâces entre mille.

\- C'est _impossible_... je murmure en reculant d'un pas.

Mes griffes creusent de profonds sillons dans le sable tant je crispe mes serres au sol. L'Ange juste en face de moi me fixe de ses trois yeux pourpres, arborant un sourire imperceptible. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds, sa Grâce impétueuse tourbillonnant dans son corps translucide.

\- Castiel, je suppose ? Je suis Uriel, je fais partie, comme toi, de la Garnison. »

Uriel.

Car c'est bien lui. Ainsi que tous mes frères et sœurs morts. La Garnison au complet, comme au premier jour de sa création.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Euh, c'est pas pour dire, mais faire ça, c'est un peu se torcher royalement avec le libre-arbitre...  
> \- Le libre-arbitre n'existe pas. »


	40. L'ultime réceptacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : Navrée de la longue attente ! J'ai une excuse : j'étais en pleine écriture d'une chasse dans Au-delà du sang, et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter avant de l'avoir bouclée, sinon j'aurais perdu le fil de l'intrigue. Pour me faire pardonner, et même si ce chapitre est un peu court, j'y ajoute trois modestes illustrations de ma patte. J'ai ressorti de la gouache toute desséchée que j'avais pas touchée depuis quinze ans et je m'y suis un peu essayée. Ça détend.
> 
> Précédemment : Zachariah convoque Castiel et lui révèle les véritables plans du Paradis : Castiel a contribué à permettre l'Apocalypse, et il doit laisser les sceaux restants se briser. Le dernier est la mort de Lilith par la main de Sam, et Castiel prend la décision de se rebeller en apprenant cela. Il vole un livre à la bibliothèque où est inscrit le sceau que Camael avait utilisé sur Caïn, et il décide de faire la même chose sur Sam et Dean, mais il se fait intercepter par la Garnison et expédié en redressement. Or, quand il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour se retrouver sur une plage dans sa forme originelle, et a la surprise de voir la Garnison au complet, comme au premier jour de sa création, et Uriel lui adresser la parole...
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe toujours dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 4.

La voûte du ciel orageux se déchire çà et là de foudre qui fait clignoter les épais nuages. Il me semble qu'elle se referme en un étau sur moi, m'arrachant une inspiration stupéfaite. Ma Grâce se contracte et tourbillonne de détresse dans mes os, si bien que je manque de trébucher sur place. Il s'en serait fallu de peu pour que mon corps d'origine, trop grand, trop lourd, trop massif, ne s'effondre si je n'avais vivement déployé mes ailes et abattu mon pied dans le sable afin de rétablir mon équilibre.

Uriel me fixe sans ciller et incline désormais la tête sur le côté d'un air à la fois amusé et narquois.

« Michael nous a tout expliqué, dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse qui s'écoule comme de l'ambre. Toi, moi et eux, on a été créés pour la même mission.

Les vagues s'écrasent contre mes serres avec une puissance qui aurait suffi à faucher des dizaines d'Humains. Mon esprit est vide et je me trouve dans l'incapacité d'articuler le moindre mot alors qu'Anna s'approche à son tour, en écartant légèrement Uriel du bout de son aile, comme pour réaffirmer son autorité dans le groupe.

\- Je me nomme Anael, annonce-t-elle en me fixant de ses trois yeux d'un vert sombre. Je suis chargé de diriger la Garnison.

Sa Grâce ruisselle dans son corps osseux en une cascade de lumière et de glace lorsqu'elle se tourne vers le groupe. Le soleil filtrant entre les nuages fait scintiller les bords finement ciselés de son visage opaque.

\- Vous vous adresserez à moi ou aux Archanges pour toute précision sur les ordres à suivre.

Tous acquiescent sauf moi-même. Le vent se lève et siffle dans les crevasses aux angles aigus de mon corps irradiant de lumière – j'avais déjà oublié à quel point ma forme réelle diffère de celle des Humains. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir – mon esprit est si confus qu'il me semble que ma Grâce va imploser.

Suis-je retourné dans le temps, à l'aube de mon existence ? Tout, jusqu'au moindre détail, jusqu'au plus frêle brin d'herbe poussant dans le sol, _tout_ est identique.

C'est impossible... J'ai toujours entendu dire que nul ne pouvait infléchir la courbe naturelle du temps au-delà de quelques siècles, et cela même exigerait une énergie massive digne d'un Archange. Seul _Dieu_ serait capable d'un tel prodige.

Non. Un détail tout de même diffère. À l'horizon, là où fusionnent le ciel et la surface d'eau houleuse, se forment des tourbillons qui grandissent de seconde en seconde.

\- Bonjour, Castiel.

Je tourne à nouveau la tête pour voir approcher un Ange qui s'arrête juste devant moi, posant sur moi un regard franc et pétillant de joie. Ma Grâce entière se fige alors que je plonge dans ces trois orbes d'or liquide. Son sourire éclaire son visage d'une expression ouverte et heureuse que je n'avais plus vue chez aucun de mes frères et sœurs depuis des dizaines, non, des _centaines_ de milliers d'années.

\- _Camael_... j'articule en m'étranglant dans ma voix dont le timbre cristallin me paraît étranger.

J'élève une de mes quatre mains, mes longs doigts fins et translucides tremblant jusqu'à frôler l'ovale crénelé de son visage – ma Grâce flamboie à ce contact. Bien que visiblement perplexe, Camael cligne des yeux et presse plus fermement sa tête contre ma main, comme le ferait un chat. La sensation rêche de pierre tiède contre mes doigts est sans nulle doute concrète et réelle. C'est bien réel. Les trois yeux d'or me fixent avec confiance, glaçant ma Grâce qui se ternit à vue d’œil.

\- Non... Tu es mort, tu es mort depuis deux mille ans. Je t'ai _vu_ mourir sur la croix...

Le sourire de mon frère se teint d'une douce amertume, et c'est avec sérénité qu'il cueille ma main pour la détacher de son visage.

\- Et _pourquoi_ suis-je mort, Castiel ? souffle-t-il en entremêlant nos doigts. Qu'est-ce qui a causé ma perte ? Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai fini cloué et sacrifié... Dis-le moi...

J'arrache ma main de la sienne en écarquillant les yeux face à son visage de pierre. Plus la moindre trace de sourire n'y subsiste et ses yeux ont adopté une teinte d'or gelé. Les nuages ont voilé le soleil, plongeant la Terre sous une ombre écrasante.

Le regard de Camael me cloue sur place, froid et intense, tandis que le vent hurle et s'engouffre entre mes plumes, y accumulant des amas de glace.

\- Rien de tout cela n'est réel... je souffle en secouant la tête. Rien n'est vrai...

J'effectue un brusque mouvement de recul et percute une masse tiède et anguleuse derrière moi. Je tourne aussitôt la tête et tressaille en me trouvant face à Siosp qui me tapote l'épaule du bout soyeux de son aile, un sourire amusé en coin. Miz se tient à côté de lui, les bras croisés et me toisant d'un air neutre et complètement désintéressé. Mes yeux affolés glissent sur autant de fantômes de mon passé, Ephra, Ecaop, Hcoma, et même Riemu, lui qui avait payé de sa vie pour me sauver des Léviathans...

\- Ce n'est pas la réalité... Je... je suis en plein redressement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est une nouvelle chance qui t'est donnée, Castiel...

Mes ailes se crispent dans mon dos à cette voix familière et je me retourne d'un bloc pour tomber en arrêt devant Levanael. Douce, loyale et fidèle Levanael.

Elle tend une main et déploie vers moi ses longs doigts squelettiques avec un sourire tendre – derrière elle, les tornades grossissent et se multiplient, absorbant l'océan déchaîné et les nuages en de furieuses colonnes ondoyantes.

\- Ne lutte pas, petit frère... implore-t-elle en un souffle.

Je baisse les yeux sur sa main transparente dans laquelle sa Grâce s'écoule comme un ruisseau sous un glacier au soleil. Ma terreur s'engourdit et je sens quelque chose dans mon esprit saint se tordre et se craqueler.

\- C'est pour ton bien, ajoute Riemu en un murmure caressant.

\- Ne rate pas cette occasion, renchérit Camael. Fais-le pour nous, pour nous tous...

\- Fais ce que nous aurions dû faire...

Avec chacun de leurs mots qui m'enveloppent comme une litanie lancinante, je sens se fissurer quelque chose au fond de moi. Je ferme brusquement les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il m'arrive, et enserre mon crâne entre mes mains. Avec un hurlement silencieux qui reste bloqué dans ma gorge, je m'enveloppe de mes propres ailes comme si ce cocon de plumes pouvait me protéger de la sensation glacée et hostile qui s'infiltre dans mon esprit saint. Je le sens se modifier, régresser, se _simplifier_.

La part la plus enfouie de mon être se morcelle – celle où se love l'amour que j'éprouve pour les créations que j'ai protégées et observées depuis les premiers instants de mon existence. Les sentiments et doutes qui me terrifiaient depuis si longtemps, ceux-là même que j'avais refoulés, repoussés et niés depuis des millénaires, ceux que j'aurais donné tout pour ne jamais ressentir... je m'y accroche à présent avec un désespoir et une rage dont je ne me serais pas cru capable.

Ma Grâce s'anime et s'enroule autour de mon esprit, s'agrippant aux lambeaux de ma compassion, de ma rage, de ma terreur, de tout ce qui m'a poussé à défier Dieu et le Destin, à décider de trahir ma Foi pour sauver Dean et toute l'espèce humaine. Haletant, je sens la prise sur mon esprit se relâcher et se retirer, et je tombe à genoux, tremblant et la douleur explosant derrière mon visage de pierre.

\- Je comprends, Cas'... Moi aussi, je voulais ressentir des sentiments... s'élève la voix claire d'Anna. C'est une tentation fatale, un piège qui mène à la perdition.

Une main se glisse dans mes plumes, les caressant avec douceur.

\- Tu as vu où cela m'a menée.

Un frisson me saisit à la sensation oubliée de l'autorité bienveillante de mon ancien Général. Mes ailes agitées de secousses s'écartent et je lève la tête vers elle, ébloui par son aura qui nimbe son corps de lumière d'un blanc d'une pureté sans égal. Au-delà du cercle de silhouettes rayonnantes qui m'entoure, j'aperçois l'océan qui se hérisse de tornades illuminées de foudre, et réalise qu'elles sont partout à présent, ravageant forêts et montagnes.

\- Je t'ai abandonné, Cas'... Je vous ai _tous_ abandonnés parce que j'avais perdu de vue mon rôle en ce monde, murmure Anna en caressant mes plumes avec tristesse. J'avais oublié ce qui est vraiment important. À cause des Humains. Et je vais en mourir.

\- Désobéir et douter est pire que la mort, ajoute Siosp en m'aidant à me relever. Parce que cela trahit notre nature profonde et nous détruit de manière bien plus définitive et cruelle que la mort ne le ferait.

Un craquement sourd rampe sur le sol. Dans la périphérie de ma vision, l'océan se fend en deux et se sépare, formant une immense crevasse où les trombes d'eau s'engouffrent en deux vertigineuses cascades. Les teintes de bleu et de gris dans le ciel se saturent de noir jusqu'à ce que la voûte céleste s'effondre sur elle-même comme avalée par le néant.

Lorsque Camael pose sur moi ses yeux dorés qui luisent d'une poignante mélancolie, je sens à nouveau la prise glacée s'enrouler autour du centre de mon esprit saint.

Et cette fois-ci, je n'essaye plus de lutter contre elle.

\- Ne prends pas mon égarement comme un exemple à suivre, Castiel, me supplie Camael d'une voix lointaine. J'ai placé l'amour et la dévotion que je devais à notre Père dans un Humain, j'ai servi Caïn comme s'il était Dieu et me suis damné à jamais dans ce sacrilège.

La froide noirceur qui infiltre ma Grâce se concentre au creux de mon esprit saint, s'y accumulant si bien que mon corps entier s'assombrit, la lumière devenant l'ombre. Mes plumes se flétrissent et tombent en poussière une à une dans mon dos. Le liquide me brûle et tente de dissoudre ce que je suis, l'altérant et le modifiant. Autour de moi, la végétation se flétrit, le sol aride se craquelle, les crevasses débordent de lave incandescente qui déborde en une lente coulée. À peine ai-je le temps d'apercevoir au loin la croûte terrestre se hérisser de volcans, que ce paysage apocalyptique m'est voilé par une muraille d'ailes immaculées. Tous les Anges de la Garnison ont déployé leur plumage pour former autour de moi un cocon de lumière.

\- La Création est au bord de la destruction parce que nous avons oublié que nous servons le Ciel, et non les Humains, dit Anna en me regardant avec tant de regrets dans ses yeux.

C'est avec distance que je remarque que la peur m'a quitté. J'acquiesce aux sages paroles de mon Général. Car Anna a raison. Nous avons été créés pour servir Dieu et obéir à Ses ordres. Rien d'autre ne compte.

Comment ai-je pu penser autrement, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? C'est absurde. Humiliant, même.

\- Castiel... articule Uriel en me fixant de ses yeux pourpres. J'ai commis une erreur en me rebellant, mais penses-y bien : _jamais_ je ne l'aurais fait si les Humains n'avaient pas existé.

\- Ce sont _eux_ qui menacent toutes les Créations de notre Père, siffle Levanael dans mon dos.

\- Nous ne sommes pas définis par les Humains. Ne te méprends pas sur ta mission, Cas' !

\- Apocalypse ou non, l'Humanité s'éteindra un jour, et nous serons toujours là.

\- Pourquoi trahir l'amour éternel et la confiance de notre Père pour ces animaux ratés qui se détruisent eux-mêmes ?

Je tourne lentement sur moi-même, mes ailes repliées dans mon dos et ma Grâce s'écoulant dans mon corps translucide avec une sérénité que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis une éternité. La terreur qui me tenaillait depuis si longtemps se rétracte au cœur de mon esprit, jusqu'à se muer en autre chose – une rage distante alors que mes yeux se posent sur chacun de mes frères morts, soit corrompus par les mortels, soit des conséquences directes de l'existence des Humains.

Elle s'empare de tout mon être – la rage, et la honte d'avoir failli à ma mission, à ma nature profonde. Comment ai-je pu perdre de vue ce que je suis, la raison même de mon existence ?

\- Si seulement les Humains n'avaient jamais existé...

Tous se taisent aussitôt que je prononce ces mots d'une voix claire dans le rugissement des tornades – je ne cille pas même en sentant la lave m'englober les pieds, des bulles gluantes de feu crevant sa surface incandescente.

\- … la paix régnerait au Ciel comme sur la Terre.

C'est dans un parfait silence que claque ma froide affirmation – le vent est retombé, et lorsque je relève les yeux avec assurance, tous les Anges de la Garnison replient leurs ailes dans leur dos avec un froissement soyeux de plumes. Le paysage ainsi dévoilé est redevenu tel qu'il l'était dans mes lointains souvenirs. Sauvage et frappé par la violence déchaînée de l'océan. Les nuages de la tempête se dissipent au-dessus des vagues pour laisser filtrer les rayons dorés du soleil. Un arc-en-ciel majestueux colore l'horizon, et une brise chargée d'iode caresse le feuillage verdoyant de la forêt.

Mon corps est redevenu normal, rayonnant de lumière, et mon plumage fourni pèse lourdement sur mes ailes.

\- Exactement, acquiesce Anna. Et quel est notre devoir, Castiel ?

Sa voix sonne clair par-dessus le clapotis des vagues grignotant la grève.

\- De servir Dieu et non Ses créations. D'obéir aux ordres.

\- Car les ordres sont les ordres, approuve-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi, sourit Camael, ses yeux dorés s'illuminant de joie.

\- Tu feras honneur à la Garnison.

\- Sers le Ciel pour ceux qui ont échoué. Pour notre Famille.

\- Fais-le en notre souvenir, petit frère, murmure Levanael.

\- Il est prêt, tranche Uriel avec gravité.

Le dos droit, parfaitement immobile, je fixe Anna droit dans les yeux, ma Grâce vibrant de haine au fond de moi. De haine contre l'espace ratée dont nous nous sommes occupés et qui pour tout remerciement nous a détruits à petit feu. D'injustice pour tous mes frères et sœurs morts pour rien.

\- Quels sont les ordres ? j'articule d'un ton monocorde.

Anna me considère avec gravité, avant de s'avancer d'un pas, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Elle baisse alors les yeux et pointe du doigt un minuscule point sur le sol. Mon regard se pose sur un poisson rampant hors de l'eau. Ses écailles grises suintent, visqueuses et maculées de sable. Ses pattes difformes s'agrippent au sol en une démarche pataude et grotesque.

\- Écrase-le, Cas'. Anéantis l'Humanité une bonne fois pour toutes. Détruis cette abomination qui nous empoisonne. »

Le regard de tous mes frères et sœurs pèse sur moi et traque le mouvement de mon pied que je soulève et déplace très légèrement jusqu'à ce que mes griffes acérées surplombent la créature qui rampe avec frénésie, comme si elle pressentait sa fin proche.

L'ordre galvanise ma Grâce et m'anime du devoir d'obéissance qui me saisit tout entier, sans que m'entravent des pensées parasites ou de répugnants doutes. C'est sans la moindre hésitation que j'abats mon pied au sol, si violemment que la Terre en tremble et que mes serres s'y enfoncent profondément. Dérisoires et tièdes, sang et entrailles se répandent et le sable les boit avidement.

Lorsque je relève les yeux, je baigne dans une lumière d'un blanc le plus pur.

Nulle trace de la plage ni des Anges de la Garnison. Rien si ce n'est cet éclat éblouissant à perte de vue, sans limites ni horizon.

« Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Je cligne des yeux à la voix satisfaite de mon supérieur hiérarchique qui vient de trancher le silence, et tourne la tête pour le voir juché sur mon épaule anguleuse, minuscule dans son réceptacle humain. Éclairé du dessous par ma Grâce étincelant dans mon corps translucide, son visage est creusé d'ombres qui voilent son regard et accentuent son rictus. Les mains jointes dans son dos, Zachariah acquiesce comme pour lui-même, ses ailes vaporeuses s'étirant dans son dos de chair et de sang.

\- On se sent bien mieux après, pas vrai ? sourit-il en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face à mon visage. Libéré de tout ce qui est inutile. Débarrassé de tout ce qui freine nos ambitions.

Je reste silencieux en l'observant marcher pas à pas le long de mon épaule. Il tend le cou afin de nouer un contact visuel, et les ombres se déplacent sur son visage, éclairant brièvement la cavité de ses yeux – une lueur d'intérêt y brille.

\- Dis-moi, Castiel, simple curiosité : qu'as-tu vu ?

Ses pas résonnent sur la surface solide de mon épaule, et ma Grâce bouillonne de bulles bleues sous ses chaussures cirées. Il s'arrête en claquant des talons, haussant un sourcil en me dévisageant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- La plage et le jour où j'ai été créé, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Oh, vraiment ? s'étonne-t-il en cillant d'un air sincèrement surpris. Voilà qui n'est pas ordinaire... Le redressement a pour particularité de s'infiltrer à la source de notre essence, de purifier en rasant le socle premier de la défaillance, là où l'erreur a plongé ses racines. Il calcule et s'ancre dans le point d'origine de notre instabilité afin de le réparer. Pour moi, c'était la Quatrième Guerre, contre les Oubliés... Mais que le redressement ait creusé jusqu'au jour de ta _création_ , c'est du jamais vu à ma connaissance...

Il fronce les sourcils en se caressant le menton comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion, avant de hausser les épaules avec dédain, visiblement déjà désintéressé de la question. En un battement d'ailes si vif que j'ai peine à percevoir le mouvement, Zachariah disparaît.

\- Te voilà à nouveau opérationnel, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton poste à la tête de ton armée.

Sa voix vient de ma droite, à présent. Mon corps me semble tellement pesant et peu réactif, que le simple fait de tourner la tête afin de poser les yeux sur lui, installé sur mon autre épaule, me semble un effort immense et qui dévore mon énergie.

Je n'avais vraiment pas mesuré à quel point nous sommes lents et diminués, sans nos armures humaines pour protéger notre Grâce et nous permettre de canaliser parfaitement notre pouvoir.

\- Un sceau a été brisé pendant ton redressement, et j'ai besoin que tu déploies tout ton jeu d'acteur et tes capacités de bluff pour faire _croire_ au Paradis entier que tu mets tout en œuvre pour protéger les cinq derniers. Mais voilà ta véritable mission : débrouille-toi pour que quatre sceaux soient brisés d'ici demain, tu comprends ? Laisse le champ libre aux démons, ou mieux, brise-les toi-même pour que ça aille plus vite. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Je compte sur toi pour mettre en scène une défaite honorable qui puisse convaincre les membres du Conseil qui ne sont pas dans la confidence des événements glorieux qui se profilent. Tu saisis la situation ?

Je relève lentement ma tête si pesante, l'esprit vide et acéré.

\- Je saisis. Les ordres sont les ordres, et les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

\- Exactement ! se réjouit-t-il. À la bonne heure ! C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir redevenu toi-même. Utilise ton armée pour briser les sceaux, les deux cent soldats que je t'ai fournis l'an dernier sont au courant du plan. Si certains rechignent à la tâche, envoie en redressement ou exécute à tour de bras s'il le faut, je te couvrirai dans les rapports après, tu as carte blanche, petit.

\- Il me faut un nouveau réceptacle fonctionnel pour accomplir ma mission dans des conditions optimales.

Zachariah presse deux doigts sur sa tempe en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux à nouveau plongés dans l'ombre.

\- En effet. Je viens d'appeler Balthazar, tu régleras ces formalités avec lui. J'ai une réunion sur le feu avec les hauts pontes, j'attendrai ton rapport de défaite pour les prochains sceaux.

\- Entendu.

S'approchant d'un pas vif, il me tapote le cou, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- C'est bon de te voir de retour parmi les nôtres. Ce redressement fera tache dans ton dossier, mais sois sûr que lorsque l'Apocalypse éclatera et que s'affronteront les Archanges... Michael vaincra ce félon de Lucifer, et toi, moi et même tes petits singes imberbes, nous serons tous récompensés au-delà de ton imagination. Le Paradis fleurira sur Terre et notre Famille entière nous couvrira de louanges.

Le claquement de ses ailes qui accompagne son départ est aussitôt suivi d'un second froissement de plumes, et je lève les yeux en sentant un poids à peine perceptible au sommet de mon crâne. J'aperçois très vaguement la silhouette de Balthazar, assis en tailleur sur ma tête, occupé à tracer du bout des doigts les sigles et motifs ciselés qui ornent le contour de mon visage de pierre.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, Cassy ! C'était rapide, dis donc. J'essaye depuis des millénaires de savoir ce qu'il se passe de si atroce en redressement... Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas faire ton prude toi aussi et me refuser une réponse, hein ?

Entravé par mon corps que je peine à remuer, j'élève une main osseuse où ruisselle ma Grâce par flots ordonnés, et saisit délicatement mon frère aîné entre deux doigts pour le déloger de son perchoir. Je l'abaisse au niveau de mon visage, le laissant glisser le long de mon doigt avec aisance jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au creux de ma paume.

\- Il me faut un nouveau réceptacle, Balthazar.

Balthazar lisse les plis de ses vêtements et replace correctement le col en V de son t-shirt qui dévoile une partie de son torse. Il lève la tête vers moi, me considérant avec une moue ennuyée aux lèvres.

\- Je vois ce que c'est, toi non plus tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai ?

Il soupire en détournant les yeux, une ombre fugace traversant son visage de chair. Pour toute réponse, je me contente de plisser les yeux et de le fixer, point minuscule au creux de ma main. Balthazar hausse des épaules avant de se décider enfin à me répondre :

\- Je pourrais te proposer d'autres réceptacles convenables si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais je te conseille plutôt de reprendre ce brave Jimmy Novak. De tout mon stock, c'est celui qui correspond le mieux à ta Grâce, et tu es déjà habitué à le porter.

\- Jimmy est encore vivant ?

\- Il l'était quand on a tous quitté les lieux après cette petite sauterie et ton départ express, en tout cas ! Reste à voir si le gaillard sera toujours partant. Crois-en mon expérience : les vaisseaux déjà utilisés une fois sont toujours plus difficiles à convaincre. Ce n'est pas rare qu'ils se refusent à nous par la suite, comme des amantes déçues par un mauvais coup.

Je déploie avec lenteur l'envergure de mes ailes et referme mes doigts autour de mon frère aîné, l'enfermant dans une immense cage de doigts squelettiques – sa silhouette un peu trouble m'apparaît au travers. Balthazar parle trop et me fait perdre un temps précieux avec ses élucubrations au sujet de l'accord des réceptacles.

\- Je saurai le convaincre. Les ordres du Paradis prévalent sur l'accord d'un mortel sans valeur, dis-je avec impatience. La prochaine fois, je ne ferai plus l'erreur de le laisser en état de revenir sur sa parole. Je grillerai son cerveau pour le garder à ma disposition.

Ayant enfin réduit Balthazar au silence, je bats des ailes avec lourdeur, usant mon énergie pour quitter le Paradis et me transposer dans la réalité parallèle éphémère, voilant ainsi mon apparence aux yeux humains. C'est au plus profond d'une nuit sombre et glacée que je crève l'épaisseur glacée des nuages encombrant le ciel, serrant contre moi Balthazar enfermé dans mon poing.

Les ailes serrées dans mon dos, je fonds en piqué droit vers la constellation des lumières artificielles des cités humaines qui parsèment le continent comme des toiles d'araignées scintillantes.

Je ressens clairement le lien qui me guide droit à l'homme vertueux ainsi que mon réceptacle, et je déploie à nouveau mes ailes pour ralentir alors que nous approchons du sol. C'est en silence que je pose les pieds sur le sol bétonné d'une zone industrielle traversée par une autoroute éclairée de lumières jaunes. Je tourne la tête à l'horizon de cette ligne de béton où le véhicule contenant les frères Winchester et Jimmy approche peu à peu.

Dans ma main, Balthazar n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour écarter de force les miens, lui dégageant ainsi la vue. De cette hauteur, la vie grouillant au sol semble si insignifiante, si dérisoire... Je ne peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de sacrifier tout ce pour quoi j'ai été créé pour une seule espèce parmi tant d'autres. J'avais complètement dérivé du droit chemin.

\- Ton costume de chair pique justement un roupillon, déclare mon frère aîné, sa main en visière sur son front. C'est le moment de plonger dans son rêve et le rappeler à ses obligations. Finies, les vacances, il est temps de reprendre du service !

J'avance lourdement d'un pas, crispant mes serres de part et d'autre de la route, et m'accroupis afin de tendre une main vers le sol, attendant que nous rejoigne la voiture afin de toucher Jimmy et d'entrer droit dans son esprit. Mais alors même que le véhicule noir passe entre mes jambes avec un vrombissement sourd de moteur, mes doigts s'immobilisent lorsqu'une voix enfantine et cristalline résonne droit dans ma Grâce, la faisant vibrer toute entière.

 

_**Seigneur,** _

_**Jésus, Marie, Joseph,** _

_**Ange Castiel,** _

_**Montrez-moi le chemin,** _

_**Faites de moi votre instrument,** _

_**Aidez-moi à voir et à faire ce que vous attendez de moi,** _

_**Aidez mes parents...** _

 

\- Euh Cassy, ton redressement a pourri tes réflexes, ou bien tu admires le hérisson écrasé sur le béton ? Je te signale que tu viens de les louper, là...

Je jette un regard sévère à Balthazar qui pointe du doigt la voiture des frères Winchester qui s'éloigne derrière nous sans que j'aie touché à l'esprit de Jimmy.

\- Silence ! j'ordonne en me redressant. Claire Novak est en train de prier.

\- Mon cadeau te fait une prière ? ironise-t-il en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

Je me concentre afin de percevoir la fragile voix qui traverse ma Grâce et je localise l'enfant non loin d'ici.

 

_**Des démons nous ont attaqués, et maintenant, il y en a un dans le corps de ma mère.** _

_**Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais j'ai peur, et je ne sais pas quoi faire...** _

_**Ils sont nombreux... Des centaines, partout. Ils parlent de m'utiliser comme appât, d'attirer dans un piège mon père et les deux hommes qui nous ont aidés. De les traîner tous en Enfer et de me tuer sous leurs yeux.** _

_**Castiel, si c'est vrai que vous existez comme mon père le croyait... aidez-nous, je vous en prie ! Délivrez-nous du mal.** _

_**Amen.** _

 

Je plisse les yeux en tournant la tête vers la direction où la jeune Humaine est maintenue prisonnière comme elle l'affirme.

\- Claire a été capturée par des démons et sa mère est possédée par l'un d'eux. Les démons n'ont que faire de la famille d'un vaisseau – les Winchester sont leur cible.

\- Hé bien ? Raison de plus pour reprendre le corps de Jimmy et aller leur mettre la pâtée, pas vrai ?

Je secoue lentement la tête.

\- D'un point de vue purement stratégique, ce serait en effet le meilleur moyen de protéger les Winchester, mais cela mettrait en danger Claire et Amélia. Pour les démons, elles ne sont que de vulgaires appâts qu'ils vont sans doute tuer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Oh allez, Cassy ! Bobonne peut bien crever, et quant à Claire... hé bien tant pis, j'essayerai de te refaire un hôte parfait d'ici quelques millénaires. Je peux même me démerder pour que ce soit un mâle brun aux yeux bleus et à la voix de fumeur, puisque tu sembles apprécier cela.

\- L'apparence et le sexe de mon armure m'importent peu. Mais je dois protéger Claire et Amélia. Lorsque Jimmy m'a offert son corps, il m'a fait promettre qu'elles seraient sauves, et une promesse faite par un Ange engage le Paradis entier.

\- Très bien, et comment tu comptes réussir ce miracle, patron ?

\- Tu dis que Claire est mon ultime réceptacle... il est temps de la convaincre de se sacrifier pour la cause.

\- Tu veux dire que je vais enfin pouvoir t'appeler petite sœur ? Ou sœurette ? Frangine ?

Ignorant les sarcasmes de Balthazar, je déploie mes ailes et m'envole, battant des ailes dans l'air froid de l'hiver.

Il ne me faut guère qu'une fraction de seconde pour rejoindre le lieu d'où irradie la présence de Claire. Toujours invisible, j'atterris doucement et m'accroupis, mon regard perçant au travers des murs de béton. Les lieux grouillent de démons qui empestent le soufre, et l'âme de Claire forme au centre comme un îlot de pureté, un phare étincelant. Ligotée à une chaise et le visage strié de larmes, elle tourne la tête en suivant des yeux sa mère possédée qui parle au téléphone.

\- Balthazar, je ne pourrai lui parler ni prendre possession de son corps sans manifester ma présence. Je suis lent sous cette forme et ne pourrai protéger les Humaines des démons.

Toujours perché au creux de ma main, mon frère aîné hausse des épaules en scrutant ses ongles d'un air peu intéressé.

\- Je savais que ce plan puait, Cassy. Le seul autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle serait d'attendre qu'elle dorme, mais comme tu le vois, elle est bien évei...

J'abaisse ma main immatérielle qui traverse le toit et les étages avant de frôler l'âme de l'enfant, la plongeant brutalement dans un sommeil profond.

\- Euh, c'est pas pour dire, mais faire ça, c'est un peu se torcher royalement avec le libre-arbitre...

\- Le libre-arbitre n'existe pas, je tranche d'un ton sec.

\- Vois-tu, Castiel, je ne sais pas si j'aime ou pas ce que le redressement a fait de toi, mais je dois dire que ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es enfin laissé pousser une paire de c... »

Sans écouter le reste de son bavardage, je ferme les yeux et plonge dans les songes forcés de Claire Novak.

 

* * *

 

Pas un nuage ne trouble le bleu cyan du ciel, et les rayons d'un soleil inexistant frappent le sol et y dissolvent la moindre ombre. Mes jambes se fondent dans une masse indistincte d'herbe. Le rêve se décline en couleurs vives sur un cercle réduit, au-delà duquel sol, air, tout semble s'écrouler en une lente cascade de brume.

Un grincement métallique régulier couvre un chant dénaturé de cigales qui grésille en fond, et devant moi se déploient les cheveux blonds de Claire au rythme de pulsations sourdes, légers et vaporeux comme s'ils se trouvaient sous l'eau. Me tournant le dos, l'enfant assise sur une balançoire frappe le sol du pied à chaque allée et venue, faisant couiner les chaînes mal huilées qui ne sont reliées à rien d'autre que du vide.

« J'ai entendu ta prière.

Ce n'est qu'au son rocailleux de ma voix que je réalise que dans ce songe, je revêts à nouveau l'apparence de Jimmy Novak. Le pied de Claire dérape dans l'herbe, arrachant une motte de terre en interrompant d'un coup le mouvement de balancier. À présent qu'elle s'est immobilisée, ses pieds et jambes se fondent à leur tour dans l'herbe et perdent peu à peu leur consistance comme un filet de fumée.

D'un mouvement fluide et coulé, elle tourne la tête juste assez pour me regarder par-dessus son épaule frêle, fixant ses yeux bleus sur moi. Ses traits sont flottants, comme si je les apercevais à travers un rideau liquide.

\- Tu es Castiel.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais j'acquiesce néanmoins, contournant à pas lents la balançoire jusqu'à me trouver face à elle – mes pieds se fondent dans l'herbe et s'y enfoncent lorsque je m'immobilise. Elle a tourné la tête pour me suivre du regard avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte.

\- Tu vas nous aider ?

\- J'ai promis à ton père de vous protéger, ta mère et toi.

Clignant des yeux, Claire lâche les chaînes et se lève – aussitôt, la balançoire disparaît derrière elle, comme désintégrée dans l'espace. Debout dans l'herbe verte qui bruisse sous un vent inexistant, la jeune Humaine lève la tête pour me regarder, hésitant avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce et hésitante.

\- Pourquoi tu ressembles à mon père ?

\- J'ai investi son corps depuis un an. Je suppose que mon esprit comme le tien ont choisi l'apparence la plus acceptable pour toi.

Claire s'approche d'un pas, tendant la main jusqu'à frôler ma cravate.

\- Mais comment sont les Anges, _en vrai_  ? Moi je vous imagine...

Soudain, les longues herbes ondulantes laissent place à un tout autre lieu. Le chant des cigales s'évapore, remplacé par les échos harmonieux d'un orgue et d'un chant en latin à la gloire de Dieu.

L'éclat du soleil d'été s'est éclipsé sous la pénombre d'une église de pierre. Nous nous tenons tous deux dans le faisceau multicolore de vitraux qui projettent des tâches de couleurs sur le sol.

\- … comme ça, achève-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon apparence qui s'est modifiée, et remue une main rigide, perplexe. Mes doigts d'albâtre m'obéissent avec grâce, finement ciselés. Au lieu du corps familier de Jimmy Novak, j'arbore à présent l'apparence d'une statue blanche et lisse figurant une silhouette féminine drapée dans une toge et aux courtes ailes dressées dans le dos. Je lève la main plus haut, touchant mon visage froid et figé, jusqu'à décrocher au-dessus de mon crâne une auréole sous la forme d'un disque doré.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je ressemble.

Ma voix résonne dans l'église, vibrant d'un timbre mélancolique entre les voûtes de pierre. Les bancs face à l'autel sont tous vides, et je jette un long regard à l'immense croix dressée où se trouve cloué un Jésus Christ sanglant. Je lâche le disque d'or qui tombe comme au ralenti au sol – et lorsqu'il s'y brise en mille éclats, c'est à mon tour de modifier le songe de l'enfant.

La pénombre feutrée de l'église s'efface, emportant avec elle les psaumes à la gloire de mon Père et l'image ensanglantée de feu mon frère. La statue de pierre se fissure et éclate lorsque j'impose à l'esprit de Claire ma véritable apparence – mon corps grandit et se charge de lumière rayonnante tandis que mes ailes explosent dans mon dos en un bruissement de plumes. Les yeux fixés sur l'enfant qui se réduit de plus en plus à mes pieds, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un minuscule point au sol, je grave dans le songe les plaines verdoyantes du Jardin d'Eden, l'Arbre de la vie et l'Arbre de la Connaissance tels que je me les remémore.

\- _Oh mon Dieu_... souffle Claire d'une voix blanche.

Reculant pas à pas dans l'herbe jusqu'à trébucher et tomber assise, l'enfant lève la tête à s'en tordre le cou afin de me regarder, les yeux écarquillés et une main plaquée sur sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri terrorisé. Ma Grâce tourbillonne dans mon corps translucide et semble éblouir Claire qui se voile les yeux d'un avant-bras, tremblant de tous ses membres. Je pose un genou à terre en un tremblement massif qui la fait sursauter, et incline la tête sur le côté en la fixant sans ciller de mes trois yeux.

\- Tu as demandé expressément dans ta prière à devenir notre instrument afin d'accomplir la volonté du Seigneur... étais-tu sincère ?

Ma voix résonne en un millier de murmures, comme si l'esprit de Claire déformait ma voix afin de mieux la supporter. Elle retire finalement son bras et fixe sur moi ses yeux aux pupilles entièrement rétractées – ses joues sont striées de larmes lorsqu'elle hoche la tête en une affirmation muette.

\- J'ai promis à ton père de vous protéger, ta mère et toi. Mais pour cela, je dois prendre possession de ton corps.

\- Mais...

\- Ton sang est spécial, je la coupe en me penchant peu à peu. Tu es une élue, aimée de Dieu et destinée à nous servir. Tu es née pour cette raison précise et pour cette raison seulement.

Je pose mes quatre mains au sol, m'inclinant encore en déployant mes ailes dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que mon visage opaque de pierre frôle presque celui de Claire.

\- Il me faut ton accord. Tu n'as qu'à me dire _oui_ pour sauver ta famille.

La respiration précipitée et les larmes coulant à grosses gouttes sur ses joues, Claire se relève en me dévisageant, visiblement terrifiée – si ce n'était pas un rêve, elle aurait sans doute déjà perdu connaissance. Déglutissant, elle tend une main tremblante pour frôler la surface rugueuse de mon visage avec une hésitation emplie de crainte et de dévotion.

\- Alors... _o_ _ui_ , murmure-t-elle d'une voix qui se brise d'émotion.

Je ne perds pas un instant et me concentre au-delà du songe, sur le sang de Claire ruisselant dans ses veines et le rythme précipité de son cœur dans son sommeil artificiel. Je me rue dans son corps comme je l'avais fait l'an dernier pour son père, laissant son sang absorber ma Grâce toute entière.

Je comprends soudain ce que Balthazar voulait dire par hôte ultime et parfait.

Dès l'instant où mon être se fond dans son corps, je ressens un contrôle absolu sur mon énergie, si bien que le fait même de la posséder me permet de résorber mon aura en une fraction de seconde – c'est à peine si ses cheveux blonds ondulent lorsque je l'investis toute entière.

J'entrouvre les yeux, la tête baissée et mes mains jointes sur mes genoux. Une dérisoire corde m'entoure l'abdomen et pour me fixer à la chaise. Entre mes longues mèches de cheveux blonds, j'aperçois les démons discuter entre eux et ricaner. Jamais le monde ne m'était apparu de manière si nette et précise. Non seulement je distingue clairement leur réelle apparence, leurs ailes membraneuses et leur véritable visage hideux, mais je peux mesurer sans même les regarder leur niveau de puissance et leur stade de putréfaction d'âme. Que du menu fretin – 132 démons dans la zone exactement, disposés à des endroits stratégiques afin de capturer les frères Winchester.

Je délace lentement mes doigts fins d'enfant qui étaient joints pour prier, et les repose sur mes genoux. Mon énergie vibre en moi, constante et maîtrisée, et je contiens si bien mon aura que nul démon n'a remarqué ma présence dans le corps fragile de Claire.

De toute mon existence, jamais je ne m'étais senti si puissant. _Puissante_. Je vais devoir désormais m'habituer à parler de moi-même au féminin, comme l'avaient fait Anna, Levanael, Rachel et toutes mes autres nombreuses sœurs. J'aurais dû disposer de ce corps dès l'an dernier. Celui de Jimmy Novak me semble désormais mal adapté et de bien piètre qualité, en comparaison.

Ma Grâce s'enroule autour de l'âme de Claire, tellement plus lumineuse et pure que celle de son père, mais qui irradie de la terreur la plus primaire. Je l'étouffe afin d'engourdir sa conscience sous mon énergie. Je referme les yeux avec ce calme distant, cette sérénité qui précède toute bataille.

 _ **Balthazar**_ , dis-je en pensée à mon frère dont je sens la présence invisible à l'extérieur du hangar. _**Tu peux disposer. J'ai la situation en main.**_ _ **Rassemble la Garnison dans**_ _ **une**_ _ **salle de réunion et attendez-moi pour que je vous communique les nouveaux ordres.**_

_**Ok, sœurette ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres quand ils auront une gamine comme Général ! La blague de la chèvre fera pâle figure à côté de ça !** _

Je sens sa présence s'évanouir, et je me concentre en silence sur les capacités exceptionnelles de mon nouveau vaisseau. Je les apprécie d'autant plus après avoir été momentanément privé de réceptacle – sous notre forme véritable, maîtriser notre puissance est terriblement difficile, et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi lent et vulnérable que dans mon corps d'origine.

J'ai la ferme intention de conserver précieusement le cadeau de Balthazar. Avec ce vaisseau parfaitement adapté à ma Grâce et créé spécialement pour moi, je pourrai servir le Ciel avec efficacité. La Volonté de Dieu sera faite sur Terre comme au Ciel, et je m'en rendrai digne.

Je laverai l'infamie de ma rébellion avortée.

\- Notre cible est arrivée, et les Winchester sont avec lui, annonce un démon au corps massif.

Le démon qui possède Amélia pourlèche ses lèvres difformes avec une langue longue, noire et visqueuse. Son visage hideux recouvre celui de l'Humaine comme une couche de moisissure épaisse.

\- Parfait. Imagine comme l'Enfer nous récompensera lorsque nous ramènerons ces proies de choix au lieu d'un vulgaire vaisseau vide. À nous la gloire et les hauts postes !

Les démons ricanent et donnent des ordres afin de disperser les troupes, ne laissant que le corps possédé d'Amélia auprès de moi, mais mon attention se détache d'eux lorsque pour la seconde fois en ce même jour, une prière d'un membre de la famille Novak m'est directement adressée. Or, contrairement à sa fille, Jimmy n'y met pas les formes de respect, et sa voix chargée de colère résonne clairement dans ma Grâce. Mon ouïe acérée me permet d'ailleurs de l'entendre de manière plus directe : il se trouve juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment désaffecté.

 

_**Castiel, espèce de fils de pute !** _

_**Tu m'avais promis que ma famille irait bien !** _

_**Tu m'avais promis que tu allais t'en occuper !** _

_**Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu m'avais demandé et même davantage !** _

_**C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? C'est comme ça que tu t'y prends ? Ton paradis ?!** _

_**Aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! Tu avais promis, Cas' !** _

_**AIDE-MOI !** _

 

Je reste immobile, les yeux clos, sans même sourciller sous ses supplications désespérées. Fréquenter Dean Winchester semble avoir déjà fissuré sa Foi. Je n'ai aucune intention de briser mes promesses ni ma loyauté.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que Jimmy Novak entre dans le hangar, je garde tous mes sens aux aguets, ligotée sur ma chaise. L'objectif est de sécuriser les vaisseaux des Archanges ainsi que la femme et la fille de Jimmy Novak. Je remplirai cette mission avant d'aider à déclencher l'Apocalypse comme l'exige le Ciel.

\- Salut, chéri. Tu es rentré ? » chantonne la voix doucereuse du démon qui possède Amélia.

Claire est déjà hors de danger, protégée et enveloppée comme elle l'est dans ma Grâce. Plus que trois Humains à sauver. Objectif de la mission, sécuriser les réceptacles des Archanges et secourir Amélia comme je l'ai promis.

Je suis prête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Tu me connais mal, Castiel, très mal. Je t'aimais bien, mais tu as fait l'erreur de provoquer ma colère. Et ça , je vais te le faire regretter. »


	41. Membre éminent du Conseil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après avoir appris les véritables plans du Paradis qui sont de déclencher l'Apocalypse en libérant Lucifer, Castiel a essayé de se rebeller. Mais il est intercepté par la Garnison alors qu'il s'apprêtait à imiter Camael en sauvant Dean et Sam de l'influence des Anges. Envoyé en redressement et expulsé du corps de Jimmy, Castiel est vidé de ses velléités de révolte, de ses sentiments et de ses doutes. Lorsqu'il en ressort, Zachariah lui ordonne de récupérer un vaisseau et d'aller briser les sceaux restants. Mais Claire et Amélia sont prisonnières de démons, et Castiel n'a pas oublié la promesse qu'il a faite à Jimmy de les protéger. Il possède donc Claire et attend dans son corps que viennent Jimmy, Dean et Sam, afin de protéger tout le monde.
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe dans les épisodes 20 et 21 de la saison 4.

« Écoutez, je...

La voix de Jimmy Novak s'élève, vacillant d'angoisse dans le silence du hangar. Les lieux empestent de soufre, et je peux sentir remuer dans l'ombre l'énergie corrompue de démons mineurs. Du menu fretin.

\- … je vous en supplie. Faites ce que vous voudrez de moi, mais ma femme et ma fille n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

Même à travers la semelle en caoutchouc des chaussures que je porte, je ressens la moindre des vibrations qui traversent le sol de béton. Les talons d'Amélia le frappent avec assurance alors qu'elle s'avance vers mon ancien réceptacle. Il m'est inutile d'ouvrir les yeux. Je vois tout avec une clarté vertigineuse.

\- Oh que si, Jimmy. Au fait, tu aurais dû venir seul.

\- Je suis seul, répond l'homme d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Oh quel vilain menteur. Comme si je ne savais pas que tu amènerais Heckle et Jeckle, mmh ?

Écartant Jimmy sur le côté d'un coup d'épaule vicieux, la démone poursuit son avancée à la rencontre de Sam et Dean que trois démons amènent sans ménagement en les empoignant par leurs vêtements. Les déplacements de l'air et les variations subtiles des courants d'énergie me dépeignent leur position exacte. Deux démons pour Sam, un seul pour Dean – connaissant leurs aptitude au combat, la situation me sera plus facile à gérer que je ne le pensais. Sécuriser les frères Winchester ne sera qu'un détail, le seul point délicat sera d'exorciser le démon qui possède Amélia sans pour autant achever l'Humaine dans le processus.

\- Super plan, Dean, s'élève la voix de Sam par-dessus leurs respirations précipitées.

\- Ouais, bon, personne ne gagne à un contre mille... se justifie l'aîné Winchester avec une nonchalance forcée.

\- Vous avez le poignard ? tranche la voix de la démone implantée dans le corps d'Amélia.

Il me suffit d'une simple pensée pour aiguiser mes sens et percevoir la scène à travers mes paupières closes – ma vision est teintée de rouge et parsemée de veines et de particules flottant dans le liquide de mes yeux. Au-delà de la fine couche organique qui recouvre mes globes oculaires, je distingue un démon qui exhibe avec un rictus servile le poignard à la lame tueuse de démons. Mon énergie bouillonne dans mon nouveau corps, répondant au plus infime de mes besoins, dans un contrôle absolu que je n'avais de toute mon existence jamais atteint.

\- Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? s'amuse la démone qui se gorge dans l'assurance d'avoir triomphé.

\- Toi, déguisée en bobonne ?

Ignorant le sarcasme de l'homme vertueux, la voix d'Amélia poursuit avec une jubilation et un orgueil qui teint chacune de ses paroles :

\- J'avais les boules de me taper cette corvée. Ramasser un vaisseau vide. C'est aussi banal qu'aller acheter du lait. Et regardez ce qui me tombe dans les bras maintenant.

Sans doute devrais-je me contenter de la neutraliser et de l’exhorter à quitter ce corps. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller avec de telles futilités. J'ai des ordres à suivre et une armée à diriger.

Tant que Amélia et Claire restent en vie et en sécurité, mon serment envers Jimmy sera respecté. Peu importe si Claire contient un Ange et Amélia un démon, Jimmy n'a jamais exigé le contraire dans le serment qu'il m'a fait jurer.

\- Ouais, bon... murmure Sam. Maintenant vous nous tenez, ok ? Laissez ces gens partir...

Il me faut choisir un moment approprié afin d'accomplir ma mission ici. Exterminer les démons sous les yeux d'Amélia suffira peut-être à la faire évacuer ce corps. L'important est de ne pas laisser deviner que je ne _peux pas_ la tuer dans cette enveloppe. Je suis lié par ma parole.

Lentement, je déploie mes ailes immatérielles dans mon dos, plus légères et fluides que jamais, et guette une occasion.

\- Oh, _Sam_... susurre la démone d'un ton moqueur. C'est facile d'être chevaleresque quand tes pouvoirs de Wonder Woman ne marchent plus, hein ?

Je sens le regard brûlant d'inquiétude de Jimmy se poser sur moi, et je reste immobile à observer sa silhouette à travers le filtre rouge du réseau de veines de mes paupières. Mon ancien corps me paraît, vu de l'extérieur, bien moins harmonieux et adapté que celui que j'habite désormais. Ses yeux bleus me fixent avec désespoir et ses poings se ferment alors qu'il déglutit.

\- Et maintenant, pour conclure : tout le monde meurt.

La voix froide de la démone arrache de moi le regard de Jimmy Novak. Il se tourne à nouveau vers son épouse possédée, l'air perdu et fragile. Le cliquetis d'un pistolet résonne dans l'espace vide du hangar.

La détonation brutale d'un coup de feu déchire le silence, le corps de Jimmy Novak tombe à genoux en tremblant. L'odeur doucereuse et métallique du sang envahit mes sens, mais je reste impassible, observant à travers mes yeux clos la scène teintée de rouge et de veines au travers de mes paupières. J'enroule dans ma Grâce l'âme de Claire qui hurle, et la fais taire en un clin d’œil.

Si j'ai fait le serment solennel de protéger Amélia et Claire, jamais je n'ai promis de protéger Jimmy lui-même. Jamais. Sa survie n'est pas essentielle à mon objectif.

Sans doute est-il préférable qu'il meure ainsi, à présent qu'il a accompli sa mission pour le ciel, l'objectif pour lequel il a été créé. Il ira au Paradis comme il le mérite. Sans la protection qu'il ne m'a jamais demandée, il évoluera dans cette vallée de larmes qu'est la Terre, subissant souffrance après souffrance, et finira tôt ou tard capturé par les démons et torturé pour l'éternité.

\- Débarrassez-vous de la petite orpheline, ordonne la démone sans même m'accorder un regard.

Je me désintéresse aussitôt de Jimmy qui s'est effondré sur le flanc, en proie à une agonie douloureuse – il se maintient malgré tout sur un coude, la tête tournée vers moi et ses yeux déjà vitreux. Un démon mineur s'avance dans ma direction sans se douter du sort qui l'attend. Sam et Dean ne sont désormais maintenus que par un seul démon chacun. D'un point de vue stratégique, c'est le moment parfait pour agir.

Traversant mon aile sans même s'en rendre compte, le démon se penche pour ramasser une barre de fer qu'il empoigne à deux mains. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'abat sur moi avec une force brute que je relève vivement la tête et intercepte d'une main son arme tandis que je plaque l'autre sur son crâne. Plus fins et petits que ceux de Jimmy, mes doigts frôlent à peine son front et ses cheveux parsemés que je propulse une infime fraction de mon énergie céleste dans son corps corrompu, y anéantissant d'un coup jusqu'à la dernière particule de souillure. Le démon hurle en agonisant, ses orbites et tous ses orifices explosant de lumière pure.

Le corps carbonisé de l'intérieur s'écroule au sol, et c'est à peine si je jette un œil peu concerné à l'âme humaine qui s'en échappe et flotte au loin, errant dans l'attente d'un Faucheur pour la guider. Je tourne les yeux vers les frères Winchester qui se débattent contre leurs démons respectifs, et je romps d'une pensée les cordes épaisses qui m'encerclaient l'abdomen pour me fixer à la chaise. Le regard tétanisé de Jimmy suit mes mouvements lorsque je me lève, et je le soutiens avec un calme chargé d'une sourde colère.

Tout comme Dean, tout comme tous les Humains depuis la mort de Camael, Jimmy s'est montré faible, immature et ingrat dans sa dévotion au Ciel. Il ne lui a fallu guère qu'une prière laissée sans réponse et quelques écueils sur sa route pour renier sa Foi et s'imaginer que je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse. Comme un enfant capricieux qui perd tout espoir et toute confiance à la moindre difficulté.

Je suis consciente que ma colère est avant tout tournée contre moi-même. Jimmy Novak n'est qu'un simple mortel, une créature de libre-arbitre, faible et sans responsabilités. Moi, je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Jamais je n'aurais dû flancher ni douter des ordres. Jamais je n'aurais dû perdre de vue la raison même de mon existence.

J'ai été créée pour obéir. Et j'obéirai.

\- _Castiel_... articule l'homme de peu de foi en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Je le toise de haut en silence – je n'ai guère apprécié les blasphèmes qu'il a proférés alors que je m'efforçais de sauver sa femme et sa fille. Et ce en plein contexte de guerre – la vie de deux créatures ordinaires est insignifiante, lorsque des milliards sont en jeu.

Seuls Dean et Sam Winchester sont essentiels désormais pour déclencher l'Apocalypse.

Je détache mes yeux de la silhouette tremblante de Jimmy, et les tourne vers les frères Winchester. Du coin de l’œil, je vois la démone qui possède Amélia se fondre lâchement dans l'ombre, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Si Sam semble maîtriser son adversaire et vient de lui arracher le poignard, ce n'est pas le cas de Dean. Le démon le martèle de coups de poings et vient de le projeter brutalement au sol, l'y plaquant pour continuer de faire pleuvoir ses coups sur son visage.

D'un battement d'ailes à peine perceptible, je me transpose debout auprès de Dean, et plaque sans ciller ma main menue sur le crâne du démon. J'y propulse une vague d'énergie plus importante, dévastant son corps de l'intérieur, si bien que lorsqu'il s'écroule, inerte sur Dean, je sais qu'il n'y a sous sa peau plus que de la soupe de sang et d'organes réduits en bouillie.

Recroquevillé et se protégeant de ses avant-bras, l'aîné Winchester rouvre les yeux et les lève vers moi. Il me fixe avec une expression de stupeur et d'incrédulité que je n'avais pas encore observée sur son visage.

\- … _Cas'_?! s'étrangle-t-il en un murmure rauque tout en se relevant sur ses jambes mal assurées.

Je lève la tête pour soutenir son regard une fois qu'il est debout – il semble encore plus grand que lorsque j'habitais le corps du père de Claire. Mais en plongeant dans le vert de ses iris, il me semble percevoir les éclats scintillants de son âme. La tête baissée sur moi, il me détaille des pieds à la tête en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette gamine, Cas' ? … Attends une minute, c'est permanent ? Me dis pas que tu comptes rester là-dedans !

L'odeur du sang et du soufre est si suffocante que je brise le lien visuel sans lui répondre, tournant la tête vers Sam. Celui-ci a maîtrisé son démon et a plongé dans son cou, aspirant à gorgées avides le sang souillé. Je peux voir son aura se noircir à vue d’œil – et lorsqu'il se tourne d'un mouvement brusque vers nous, le menton maculé de sang, son visage se déforme en une grimace démoniaque, ses joues creusées, ses orbites enfoncées et un réseau de veines noires courant sous sa peau qui se putréfie. Son expression fluctue par éclairs entre démoniaque et humaine.

Je connais à présent l'objectif de tout cela. Ces questions qui me tourmentaient précédemment. Je sais à quoi cela mènera. La déchéance de Sam, son addiction au sang de démon, tout a été programmé il y a des millénaires de cela. Tant de travail orchestré par le Destin pour qu'un jour, Dean brise le premier sceau, et que Sam brise le dernier.

Sans un mot, Sam achève d'un coup de poignard le démon et se relève d'un mouvement vif en tendant une main menaçante vers nous, écrasant l'air d'une énergie sombre et corrompue. Dean tressaille, sans doute ébranlé à la vue de son frère se livrant à ses vices les plus vils. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas surprise par le geste de Sam. J'ai en effet suivi la progression dans l'ombre de la démone possédant Amélia, la surveillant dans l'espoir qu'elle évacue ce corps de sa propre initiative.

Au lieu de fuir ou de se cacher plus longtemps, la démone tente de nous attaquer par derrière – geste suicidaire contre un Ange de mon grade et de ma puissance – et c'est Sam qui l'immobilise sans effort.

Dean s'écarte brusquement, tandis que je reste immobile à observer Amélia tomber à genoux à mes pieds en vomissant par saccades l'épaisse fumée noire dont est composé le démon. Il se fond au sol en braises luisantes, renvoyé tout droit en Enfer.

Serment respecté. Épouse et fille de Jimmy Novak sécurisées.

Je contourne la femme libérée et marche droit vers mon ancien réceptacle qui, appuyé contre un mur, tremble dans son interminable agonie. Son visage blême luit d'une sueur glacée et le sang s'écoule de ses entrailles transpercées, tombant goutte à goutte sur le béton poussiéreux. L'âme de cet Humain est pure, et sans sa confiance et sa dévotion, je n'aurais pas pu m'adresser à Dean ni remplir ma mission efficacement.

Il ne mérite pas de souffrir davantage.

Je pose un genou à terre et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides de sueur. Il redresse aussitôt la tête et ses yeux s'animent en me voyant, noyés dans les affres de l'agonie.

\- Bien sûr que nous tenons nos promesses, dis-je avec calme. Bien sûr que tu as notre gratitude. Tu nous as bien servi. Ton travail est terminé.

Ma voix s'élève, claire comme un source d'eau pure, bien plus proche de ma réelle voix que celle déformée et rauque que je possédais à travers les cordes vocales de Jimmy. Mon ancien vaisseau respire péniblement, et j'entends le sang gargouiller dans sa gorge – ses gencives sont teintées de sang et une grimace de douleur déforme son visage.

\- Il est temps de rentrer chez toi maintenant. Ton vrai chez toi. Tu te reposeras pour toujours dans les prairies du Seigneur.

Je prends une inspiration et étends mon aura pour l'englober tout en déployant mes ailes qui forment comme un cocon autour de nous, et m'apprête à écourter ses souffrances et extraire son âme de son corps mourant. Je l'amènerai moi-même au Paradis pour qu'il y trouve sa place. Je l'accompagnerai, comme autrefois Anna l'a fait pour son hôte Yaël lorsqu'elle a succombé à la vieillesse, à l'époque où ma sœur déchue était encore un bon soldat.

\- Repose-toi maintenant, Jimmy.

Mais au lieu de s'apaiser dans mon aura qui l'enveloppe, Jimmy se raidit, repoussant mon influence de toute son âme. Ses yeux brillent de larmes et de désespoir, et il lutte pour se redresser davantage contre le mur. J'écarte légèrement mes ailes de lui, rétractant mon aura de son corps avec surprise. Ne souhaite-t-il donc pas entrer au Paradis ? C'est pourtant le désir et l'espoir de tous les Humains, quitter cette vie de souffrances et de peines, se libérer de la terreur, de la haine et de la maladie... beaucoup seraient prêts aux pires extrémités afin de s'assurer le bonheur éternel après la mort.

\- Non... _Claire_! s'étrangle-t-il dans son sang.

Confuse, je recule légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas la cause de sa détresse. Je me trouve pourtant sous ses yeux, contenue dans le corps de sa fille. J'ai tenu ma promesse, et il voit bien que Claire est en vie et en sécurité. Il doit savoir par sa propre expérience qu'elle ne sera jamais plus en sécurité qu'avec moi. On aura beau attenter à sa vie, nul ne pourra la tuer tant que je serai en elle.

\- Elle est avec moi maintenant, dis-je pour expliquer ce qui est pourtant une évidence.

Mais loin de l'apaiser, mes paroles l'agitent davantage, et il remue avec un sourd gémissement de souffrance. Il m'est déplaisant d'assister à la douleur et aux larmes réprimées de Jimmy, et c'est de mon mieux que je tente de le rassurer :

\- C'est une élue. C'est dans son sang, comme ça l'était dans le tien.

\- S'il vous plaît, Castiel... moi... prenez-moi... _prenez-moi_ , je vous en prie...

Sa voix suppliante s'étrangle et se brise tandis que sa main poisseuse de sang tombe au sol – la tache écarlate sur sa chemise blanche ne fait que s'élargir de seconde en seconde. Mon cœur se serrant malgré moi, je cille en comprenant ce qu'il me demande. Épargner à sa fille la mission de réceptacle céleste en reprenant lui-même ce fardeau.

Ses insultes récentes me reviennent en mémoire, et je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je n'ai nulle intention de délaisser mon vaisseau ultime, parfaitement adapté à ma Grâce, pour retourner dans ce corps qui me contient à peine et dans lequel il m'est bien plus difficile de contrôler et manipuler efficacement mon énergie, de voyager dans le temps ou de maîtriser ma voix.

\- Je veux être sûre que tu comprends, j'articule avec sérieux dans le but de le dissuader. Tu ne mourras pas ni ne vieilliras. Si cette année t'a été pénible, imagine-toi une centaine, un _millier_ comme elle.

Dans un soubresaut tremblant et avec ses dernières forces qui s'éteignent, Jimmy m'agrippe le bras d'une main ensanglantée, me fixant d'un regard intense dans lequel étincelle l'éclat farouche et protecteur de l'amour d'un père.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, articule-t-il tandis que sa main retombe au sol. Prenez-moi. _Prenez-moi !_

Ma Grâce se comprime douloureusement dans mes veines, comme si j'avais reçu un coup violent qui me coupe le souffle. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je vois dans ses yeux bleus que la mort assombrit, l'écho des innombrables souvenirs de tout ce que j'ai pu observer dans l'Humanité depuis ma création. Depuis le sourire d'Ève lorsqu'elle berçait Abel dans ses bras en regardant Caïn, aux larmes et hurlements des Égyptiens dont nous avions massacré dans leur sommeil les premiers nés... et tellement, tellement d'autres tableaux déchirants de ce que j'ai toujours considéré comme la plus belle œuvre de mon Père : l'amour familial.

Je sais que je devrais refuser. Rien de rationnel ne justifierait que j'abandonne de mon plein gré un vaisseau parfait pour reprendre un à peine fonctionnel, mais... je me sens fléchir sous le poids d'un sentiment qui m'écrase toute entière. C'est avec difficulté avec je réprime l'agitation de ma Grâce et la force à circuler correctement dans mes veines.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, dis-je finalement.

Balthazar ne sera pas ravi que je gaspille son cadeau qu'il a mis tant de temps à me confectionner.

Je balaye cette pensée et me penche pour encadrer son visage glacé entre mes mains, forçant tout mon être à se ruer dans les veines, quitter le cerveau et tous les organes pour se concentrer dans les pores de la peau du bout des doigts. Mes cinq sens s'éteignent tandis que se résorbent les ailes, jusqu'à ce que j'investisse à nouveau mon ancien corps d'emprunt, infiltrant les synapses pour prendre le contrôle.

En un clin d’œil, j'ai refermé les plaies et fait disparaître le trou et le sang sur la chemise. Je reste un instant figé contre le mur, tandis que surgissent dans mon dos mes ailes, lourdes et encombrantes. Mes pensées me semblent ralenties, ma Grâce pesante et difficile à contrôler.

Ma vision se rétablit, plus terne et moins précise que celle que j'ai pu expérimenter brièvement dans le corps de Claire. Mon regard croise d'ailleurs le sien. Terrifiée et haletante, elle voile son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux blonds, des larmes perlant sur ses cils. Je me relève lourdement, me sentant ralenti et diminué dans ce réceptacle.

La gratitude et la tristesse de Jimmy me troublent davantage alors que je frôle Amélia de mon épaule en passant, mais je fais tout disparaître en enveloppant étroitement son âme de ma Grâce. Je ne peux me permettre la moindre distraction, et il m'est déjà assez difficile de retrouver un semblant de calme et d'apaiser le tourment en moi.

Je croyais avoir été débarrassé pour de bon de ma défaillance. De mon vice de création.

Mais en me retournant pour jeter un dernier regard vers Amélia qui serre Claire dans ses bras, les larmes striant ses joues, il n'y a plus de doute. Cette aiguille de glace qui transperce mon cœur, bien qu'émoussée et moins présente qu'avant... il s'agit d'une _émotion_.

Mon redressement aurait-il été un échec ?

Terreur et rage s'emparent de mon être et je me tourne pour m'éloigner.

Je sais ce qu'un échec lors d'un redressement signifie. J'ai vu moi-même comment cela termine. Le hurlement de Siosp résonne encore dans ma tête, même après tant de millénaires écoulés, et je sais qu'Anna est déjà morte dans le passé...

Si cela se sait que le redressement n'a pu anéantir les émotions en moi, je n'aurai pas droit à une seconde chance. Je serai exécuté sans sommation.

Non... _NON !_

Je ne veux plus être victime de cette aberration que les Anges ne sont pas supposés éprouver. Peut-être que Baradiel avait raison. Peut-être que nous sommes infectés, contagieux. Défectueux.

Tout cela à cause des Humains.

\- Cas', attends.

Je m'immobilise, tenté l'espace d'un instant de m'envoler sans répondre. Mais cela ne ferait que donner l'impression que je ne suis pas en mesure d'affronter ma propre infection. C'est donc avec un air neutre que je me tourne pour fixer Dean droit dans les yeux, faisant le vide en moi. Les sourcils froncés et le regard limpide, il me fixe avec gravité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire ?

C'est pour cet Humain que j'ai failli me perdre et trahir plus que Dieu, le Ciel et le but même de ma création : ma nature profonde. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Et je saurai prouver à ma Famille et à mon Père que je suis un bon soldat. Émotions ou non, je ne commettrai plus le sacrilège innommable de désobéissance.

Je ne ferai plus cette erreur.

\- J'ai appris ma leçon pendant mon absence, Dean. Je sers le Ciel, je ne sers pas les Humains. Et certainement pas _toi_. »

Dean cille d'un air surpris derrière son masque dur. Après un dernier regard, je tourne les talons et sors du hangar afin de m'assurer qu'aucun autre démon ne se trouve dans les parages. Il me suffit d'un coup d’œil pour constater qu'il n'y a plus aucune menace contre les frères Winchester et la famille de Jimmy. Plus rusés que le démon qui possédait Amélia, tous se sont enfuis en comprenant qu'ils se trouvaient en présence d'un être supérieur qu'ils ne peuvent vaincre.

 

* * *

 

« Je croyais que la salle 1050 avait été réservée toute l'année par Brap, dis-je en surgissant dans la salle de réunion qui m'avait été attribuée à ma prise de poste.

Je replie mes ailes en tirant le siège au bout de l'immense table ovale autour de laquelle sont installés mes deux cent soldats, et m'assieds en jetant un regard aigu à Balthazar à ma gauche. Très à l'aise, celui-ci se lime les ongles, renversé sur le dossier de sa chaise et les chevilles croisées sur la table immaculée. Haussant les sourcils, il m'observe des pieds à la tête avec un air vaguement surpris.

\- Zachariah a passé le savon du siècle à Brap au sujet de ses abus de pouvoir, paraît-il. Toute l'administration ne parle plus que de ça. Mais dis-moi, Cassy, que fais-tu dans ce vieux machin périmé ? Je t'ai laissé dans le vaisseau le plus ergonomique jamais conçu, et tu le délaisses pour cette épave ?

Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps d'emprunt, et soulève légèrement les pans de mon manteau beige avant de lisser ma chemise blanche et ma cravate qui est à nouveau nouée correctement – Jimmy sait visiblement mieux que moi s'y prendre avec cette bande de tissu bleu inutile.

\- … J'aime bien le manteau, dis-je d'une voix rauque en guise d'explication.

Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai gardé Jimmy, mais ce n'est pas non plus un mensonge. Ce corps a beau être moins adapté, ma voix déformée et trop grave... ce vêtement qui m'enveloppe, large et souple, a quelque chose de rassurant. Comme un cocon d'ailes qui me protégerait.

C'est une impression qui n'a rien de rationnel.

Balthazar lève le menton avec cette expression de sarcasme moqueur que je lui connais bien, et fronce le nez avec un air de dégoût.

\- Quoi, ce vieux trench-coat répugnant ?

\- Il n'est pas sale, dis-je en me renfrognant.

\- Il y a plus de bactéries qui y grouillent que d'Humains à la surface de cette planète. Et c'est complètement démodé, trop large, la coupe est atroce et mal taillée. Si c'est ça qui te plaît, on peut couvrir Claire avec des haillons pouilleux, tu ne verras pas la différence.

Levant les yeux au plafond avec un soupir d'exaspération, je me relève brusquement en plaquant mes paumes de mains sur la table, et toise l'ensemble de la Garnison d'un regard autoritaire.

\- Je vais être direct et concis, j'annonce d'une voix puissante. Les ordres ont changé, et nous avons une seule journée pour remplir une mission d'une importance capitale. J'exigerai de vous une parfaite obéissance et votre silence. Il s'agit d'une mission confidentielle et vous êtes sommés de garder le secret.

Je laisse mes paroles retomber comme une chape de plomb dans le silence de mort de la salle de réunion, glissant mes yeux sur ces centaines de visages humains où se superposent ceux véritables de mes soldats. Certains échangent des regards entendus, et seuls quelques dizaines semblent réellement confus ou curieux.

Tous les regards sont posés sur moi et c'est au centre de toutes les attentions que je poursuis d'une voix plus mesurée :

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour rompre quatre sceaux, afin qu'il ne reste plus que le dernier pour retenir Lucifer dans la Cage.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangle Zedekiel en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la surface lisse de la table alors que je coule un regard acéré vers le vaisseau de mon frère qui rejette nerveusement sa mèche blonde en arrière en me dévisageant d'un air scandalisé. Balthazar, lui, continue de limer ses ongles en m'observant avec un sourcil haussé.

Impassible, je poursuis d'un ton neutre sans ciller :

\- L'Apocalypse doit être déclenchée au plus vite, et nous ne pouvons attendre que les démons les brisent d'eux-mêmes. Vous allez donc vous en charger et faire en sorte que le reste du Paradis pense que les démons sont responsables et que nous luttons contre eux, mais que nos forces sont insuffisantes.

Zedekiel fronce les sourcils et se lève avec lenteur en serrant les poings, une lueur d'inquiétude se mariant à la colère orageuse dans ses yeux auburn.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait en redressement, Cas'... ? Ils t'ont grillé le cerveau, ou quoi ?

Je pince les lèvres jusqu'à les faire blêmir, et plisse les yeux en guise d'avertissement.

\- Ce sont les ordres, Zedekiel. Et les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Pas quand ils sont absurdes ! intervient Htmorda avec fougue en se levant à son tour.

Rachel se lève elle aussi, fixant sur moi un regard sidéré en secouant la tête, ses cheveux blonds oscillant sur ses pommettes hautes.

\- Castiel, que se passe-t-il ? D'où viennent ces ordres ? Tu te rends compte que tu nous demandes d'anéantir une année entière de travail ?

\- Et de condamner l'Humanité qu'on est censés protéger, au passage ! renchérit Zedekiel en croisant les bras.

Je me redresse un peu, mes doigts glissant en silence sur la surface lisse de la table, puis je plonge les mains dans les poches de mon trench-coat en les scrutant tous les trois avec calme, mon visage figé en un masque inexpressif.

\- Saisissez-les.

Une dizaine de soldats se lèvent à mon ordre et attrapent les bras des trois rebelles pour les immobiliser. Rachel, Zedekiel et Htmorda me fixent désormais avec stupéfaction et une terreur naissante.

Mes pas semblent résonner dans le silence alors que je m'approche, ma cravate oscillant sur mon torse jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête devant eux.

\- C'est grâce à vous que j'ai été remis sur le droit chemin, dis-je en un murmure sombre. Et pour vous en remercier, je vais vous rendre la faveur dès à présent.

Je me détourne alors que leurs yeux s'écarquillent de panique. Des pensées sombres alourdissent ma Grâce. Si le redressement n'a pas réussi à supprimer toutes mes défaillances ni à stopper l'infection du libre-arbitre et des sentiments, j'ai au moins retrouvé un esprit clair et purifié, uniquement régi par la crainte de Dieu.

Rachel, Zedekiel et Htmorda font eux aussi partie de la Garnison originelle et doivent souffrir du même mal. Peut-être que mes frères et sœurs, eux, pourront être guéris de la contagion.

\- Envoyez-les en redressement.

Les battements d'ailes déplacent l'air qui fait onduler les pans de mon trench-coat autour de mes jambes. Je tourne les yeux vers le reste de la Garnison qui me regarde avec un éventail d'expressions allant de l'indifférence à la peur en passant par l'incrédulité. Baradiel a froncé les sourcils comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion tandis que Hester me fixe avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a envie de contester mon autorité ?

Ma voix claque comme un coup de fouet dans le silence, et seul un ricanement amusé de Balthazar y fait écho – mon frère aîné a cessé de se limer les ongles et secoue lentement la tête avec un rictus ironique en coin.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas Cassy, je pense que tu les as tous dressés. Je regrette seulement que tu ne sois plus dans Claire, ça aurait été hilarant de voir une gamine leur imposer le respect. Bon ! Et si on s'occupait de cette petite mission apocalyptique dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au lieu d'épiloguer sur les détails du pourquoi et du comment ? »

 

* * *

 

La grenouille au creux de la main d'Izraz émet un croassement, sa gorge s'enflant presque au double de sa taille. Mon soldat se tient droit, les yeux clos et les paupières frémissantes. Mes yeux dérivent sur son front plissé de concentration qu'une courte frange de mèches brunes ombrage, puis sur ses épaules raides accentuées par la coupe de son costume noir. Sa cravate grise est soigneusement nouée, et pas un seul pli ne déforme sa chemise.

« Il tourne au coin de la rue et vient de sortir son fusil à pompe.

Sa voix est calme et mesurée lorsqu'il rouvre ses yeux marrons qu'il pose sur moi. Quelques rides d'expression marquent la peau au coin de ses yeux – son vaisseau était sans doute un Humain qui riait beaucoup, et ce visage semble mal adapté à l'expression de neutralité de mon soldat. _La Grenouille_ , comme l'appelle Balthazar.

\- Nous allons bientôt commencer, j'articule en réponse avec un hochement de tête grave.

Nous échangeons un regard, et je me vois dans l'obligation de cesser de le scruter. Dès l'instant où nous avons fait irruption dans cette école de New-York, je me suis efforcé de me concentrer sur la mission de Zachariah, l'importance du plan du Destin, et ma fonction purement exécutive.

J'ai détaillé jusqu'au plus infime détail du nez, des ailes, du crapaud et même des chaussures d'Izraz – tout pour ne pas entendre les rires insouciants des enfants qui nous entourent sans nous voir. Tout pour ne pas poser les yeux sur leurs petites silhouettes, pour ne pas songer à leurs âmes innocentes et si jeunes qui vont être fauchées de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Et ce sous nos yeux et notre responsabilité. À cause des ordres. À cause de moi.

Je me sens mal.

Les tables et chaises s'alignent dans la cantine de l'école. Deux fillettes nous traversent comme de la brume pour aller s'asseoir avec leurs plateaux en échangeant des plaisanteries et des gloussements. M'arracher à la contemplation de leurs couettes et de leurs visages souriants me demande un effort considérable, et j'élève lentement une main pour esquisser un infime geste de poignet, verrouillant une à une les fenêtres ainsi que les sorties de secours, tout à l'exception de l'entrée principale. Nul ne remarque les loquets coulisser ni les serrures se bloquer dans le joyeux brouhaha.

\- Il vient de passer le portail de l'école. Comme prévu, personne n'a essayé de l'arrêter ni n'a vu son arme.

Ma main retombe inerte le long de mon corps, mes doigts frôlent le tissu de mon trench-coat comme une ancre, et je baisse les yeux pour fixer le sol – une frite écrasée y gît, ainsi que deux petits pois verts. Le cœur lourd et ma Grâce se contractant, je crispe mes ailes dans mon dos.

\- Es-tu certain que cet enseignant remplit les conditions pour briser ce sceau ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre un échec, sans quoi il faudra recommencer dans une autre ville.

\- Sans aucun doute, Castiel. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi en manipulation et suppression de souvenirs, mais j'ai un certain talent pour galvaniser et assombrir le côté sombre des Humains. J'ai creusé au plus profond de son âme : une enfance difficile où il était le souffre-douleur des enfants dans cette même école, un père violent et alcoolique, une vie solitaire et repliée dans la religion... Il a été facile d'accentuer sa haine, et de lui souffler que c'était la volonté de Dieu.

J'humecte mes lèvres sèches en acquiesçant gravement, puis porte deux doigts à ma tempe en me concentrant sur les informations qu'échangent les soldats de la Garnison.

\- Le groupe d'Hester vient de briser le sceau à Key West, dis-je en abaissant à nouveau ma main. Celui de Baradiel et Virgil vient de terminer en Alaska, mais a dû s'y reprendre à quinze fois avant de réussir à aveugler un Humain de la manière exacte que le sceau exigeait.

Izraz tourne la tête vers moi tandis que son crapaud se fond dans sa main comme du sable, fusionnant avec sa peau comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste plus que deux sceaux avant l'Apocalypse, sans compter celui que nous allons briser ici.

\- J'ai envoyé le groupe de Mgam et Balthazar en Érythrée pour assécher les sources d'eau et transformer toutes les réserves potables en rouille. Quant au dernier sceau... vous n'aurez pas à vous en occuper. Il s'agit de ma mission exclusive.

\- Le voilà, souffle Izraz en tournant la tête vers l'entrée principale de la cantine.

En effet, les deux battants s'ouvrent brusquement pour laisser passer un homme échevelé, de larges cernes soulignant ses yeux et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires glissant sur son long nez. Un silence stupéfait tombe sur la foule d'enfants qui mangent, et tous relèvent la tête, les sourires s'évanouissant de leurs visages. Les dents serrées et sans un mot, l'homme empoigne son fusil à pompe et tire droit dans le crâne du premier enfant à sa portée. Le coup de feu déchire le silence, mais pas autant que le bruit sourd du petit corps s’effondrant au sol qui s'éclabousse de rouge.

\- Un, articule calmement Izraz.

Des hurlements d'horreur retentissent, accompagnés d'un vacarme de chaises renversées et d'enfants qui courent, cherchant une issue. J'élève une main et remue les doigts juste assez pour verrouiller la porte d'entrée, coupant toute retraite aux victimes de ce sceau – ils frappent de leurs poings contre les battants en vain, tandis que d'autres essayent désespérément d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Je détourne les yeux en sentant ma Grâce se contracter autour de l'âme de Jimmy.

66 enfants doivent mourir ici et maintenant.

Car les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Deux... poursuit mon soldat lorsque le second coup de feu éclate. Trois... Quatre... Cinq...

Je bloque dans mon esprit saint toute influence extérieure, faisant le vide en me concentrant uniquement sur les portes et fenêtres que je garde verrouillées, et le filet de voix monotone d'Izraz qui égraine les victimes. Le sol se jonche de corps et la terreur la plus primaire fait vibrer l'air ambiant au rythme des coups de feu méthodiques.

Chaque seconde s'écoule avec un air d'éternité, gelant un peu plus mon cœur et affaissant mes ailes dans mon dos. Seule l'idée que ces enfants vont aller droit au Paradis et échapper à ce monde de larmes et de sang me permet de raffermir ma résolution.

La vie des Humains est chargée de souffrances, de peines, de haine et de doutes. Il en est ainsi depuis toujours. Les courtes années passées sur Terre ne sont qu'un séjour pénible en attendant de trouver leur véritable place au Paradis ou en Enfer.

La vie des Humains n'est pas importante.

\- … Soixante-quatre... Soixante-cinq... Soixante-six !

Ensemble, nous levons vivement une main pour immobiliser le bras de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à tuer un innocent de plus que le sceau l'exige. C'est ensemble encore que nous crispons les doigts pour le forcer à retourner son arme contre lui-même, plaçant le canon fumant dans sa bouche avant de faire feu, faisant éclater son crâne en une explosion sanglante.

Nous laissons retomber nos mains alors que le sceau se brise – il me semble sentir ma Grâce se ternir et mes plumes se désagréger et tomber de mes ailes par poignées. Un coup d’œil aux ailes d'Izraz me suffit à confirmer que lui aussi est affecté par l'atrocité que nous venons de commettre. Son plumage immaculé devient grisâtre et tombe en poussière, dévoilant l'armature osseuse de lumière.

Nous échangeons un regard, nos pieds baignant dans le sang d'innocents, et il esquisse un sourire qui se veut sans doute rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que temporaire. Si briser un sceau suffit à damner une âme humaine, nous autres Anges ne sommes que très brièvement affectés. Nous sommes des êtres trop purs et sacrés pour être souillés par si peu. Il nous faudrait commettre bien plus d'horreurs pour corrompre notre Grâce. Nos plumes vont repousser immédiatement. Regarde.

En effet, alors qu'il étend ses ailes comme en démonstration, je vois des plumes du blanc le plus pur ressurgir et étoffer son plumage. Je sens les miennes redevenir normales dans mon dos.

\- Comment savais-tu cela ?

\- Cela fait des millénaires que je suis dans la confidence pour le plan de Dieu, et ce n'est pas le premier sceau que j'aide à briser depuis que j'ai intégré la Garnison.

C'est avec distance que je songe que cet aveu m'aurait sans doute mis hors de moi avant mon redressement. Je romps le contact visuel et balaye la salle d'un regard, m'efforçant de ne pas m'attarder sur les corps qui couvrent le sol, l'odeur métallique du sang et les sanglots terrifiés des enfants survivants. D'un geste de poignet je déverrouille toutes les portes et fenêtres.

\- Mission accomplie. Tu peux disposer, Izraz. »

Et sur ces mots, je m'envole en un battement d'ailes pour aller contrôler la situation en Érythrée. Je veux en terminer au plus vite. Que l'Apocalypse éclate, que les siècles et millénaires s'écoulent, que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un souvenir de plus dans ma longue existence.

 

* * *

 

« Bien. Nous allons commencer cette réunion de crise malgré l'absence de membres éminents. Installez-vous sur les transats et servez-vous en cocktails, je vous prie.

Mes chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sable fin et tiède, je jette un regard perplexe aux sièges de toile bariolée et tendue qui s'alignent sur la plage face à l'océan. Zachariah qui s'y est déjà allongé avec un verre entre ses doigts me fait signe de m'asseoir avec un regard appuyé.

À mon humble avis, ce Paradis n'est pas le plus adapté pour une réunion de crise en plein contexte d'Apocalypse, mais je n'ai guère mon mot à dire sur ce sujet.

\- J'ai été désigné aujourd'hui pour présider le Conseil. Nous avons quelques promus et nouveaux membres, alors je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas : mon nom est Ecanus, je suis le chef de la division du vent et des tempêtes, membre siégeant au Conseil depuis seulement un petit milliard d'années.

Je m'allonge tant bien que mal sur le transat, mal à l'aise et les pans de mon trench-coat retombant dans le sable. Pendant que Zachariah me glisse d'autorité un cocktail dans la main, je fixe mon regard sur Ecanus. L'Ange à la barbiche balaye un regard serein sur l'assemblée des deux cent Anges membres du Conseil, tous allongés sur des transats ombragés de parasols. Aucun ne semble surpris de la tournure de la réunion, et j'en déduis que c'est coutumier au sein du Conseil. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je suis convié à l'une de leurs réunions, après tout.

Debout à même les vagues qui viennent mourir en un clapotis contre ses chevilles, Ecanus étire ses ailes et trempe ses lèvres dans son propre verre orné d'une rondelle de citron. À quelques mètres derrière lui, j'aperçois l'âme humaine à qui appartient ce Paradis – un homme en maillot de bain vert qui fume un cigare, allongé sur un matelas gonflable.

\- Je voudrais avant tout accueillir et féliciter Castiel qui monte en grade et intègre dès à présent le Conseil comme membre éminent, suite à un redressement qui a rendu obsolètes les dernières réticences des membres les plus anciens.

Je me raidis lorsque les regards se tournent vers moi, et qu'Ecanus lève son verre en m'adressant un clin d’œil assorti d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, mon frère, déclare-t-il de sa voix douce.

Du coin de l’œil, je vois Zachariah qui sourit de toutes ses dents et fait tinter son verre contre le mien. Je me vois alors contraint de boire le liquide afin d'imiter les autres membres, et laisse l'alcool dévaler et enflammer ma trachée. Le cri nostalgique d'une mouette s'élève dans l'air chaud et je plisse les yeux face au soleil qui m'éblouit – la silhouette ailée de l'oiseau se découpe dans le ciel d'un bleu sans nuages.

La voix d'Ecanus s'élève à nouveau, et je baisse les yeux vers lui en me redressant tant bien que mal sur le transat, manquant de basculer sur le côté – ces sièges sont définitivement très mal conçus pour une réunion.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous nous rassemblons en ce jour, mais parce que la situation sur Terre devient critique et nous nous devons d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'Apocalypse éclate. Comme vous le savez sans doute, un nombre alarmant de sceaux ont été brisés par les démons en quelques heures, et ce malgré les efforts acharnés de Castiel et de sa Garnison.

Je pince les lèvres en serrant les dents, la colère et le dégoût remuant sourdement au fond de moi. Je sais pertinemment que près de la moitié des membres du Conseil – si ce n'est plus – sait déjà comme Zachariah et moi-même que tout n'est que mascarade. Une mascarade que nous jouons tous afin de ne pas affoler les Anges qui ne sont pas inclus dans le Plan, et éviter ainsi de potentielles rebellions, ou pire, une nouvelle guerre civile sanglante comme lors de la mort de Jésus Christ.

\- Combien reste-t-il de sceaux qui emprisonnent Lucifer, Castiel ?

La question polie d'Ecanus me tire de mon marasme, et je le regarde fixement. Je me demande si lui aussi joue un rôle, ou s'il n'est sincèrement pas au courant.

\- Plus qu'un seul, je réponds d'une voix rauque.

Ecanus hoche la tête et claque des mains en embrassant l'assemblée du regard.

\- Mes chers frères, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour prendre une décision. La Garnison n'est composée que de deux cent soldats, et comme Castiel nous l'a souvent fait remarquer au cours de cette année, c'est insuffisant pour défendre les protections de la Cage. Je vous propose une solution d'urgence : que chacun de vous fournisse mille soldats de sa division pour intégrer la Garnison et protéger le dernier sceau, car il en va du sort de la Création ! Votons à main levée : qui est pour ?

Zachariah lève aussitôt la main alors que des murmures s'élèvent des transats et que les mains s'élèvent par dizaines, plus ou moins assurées. Pour ma part, je reste immobile et raide avec mon verre vide entre mes doigts, les sourcils froncés.

C'est absurde.

Quiconque sait en quoi consiste le dernier sceau ne peut ignorer qu'aucune armée céleste, aussi massive soit-elle, ne sera d'une quelconque utilité. Les démons ne sont plus notre ennemi, s'ils ne l'ont jamais été.

C'est Sam Winchester qui brisera le dernier sceau.

Il ne s'agit que de conserver les apparences pour les Anges aussi crédules, loyaux et aveugles que je l'étais moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps. Me trouver de l'autre côté du miroir à tirer à mon tour les ficelles me fait l'effet d'une vague d'amertume.

Comment ai-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant des mensonges aussi flagrants ?

Alors que je lève à mon tour ma main sans conviction et qu'Ecanus compte les votes qui dépassent aisément la majorité, l'ambiance iodée de l'océan se charge brusquement d'énergie vibrante de rage. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête que je vois surgir Ophaniel en un tourbillon furieux de plumes. Sa robes aux motifs à fleurs claque contre son frêle corps d'emprunt, et ses courts cheveux bouclés flottent autour de son visage en forme de cœur. Ses yeux humains étincellent de Grâce enflammée lorsqu'elle me saisit par la cravate et me tire violemment hors de mon transat.

Mon verre vide tombe mollement sur le sable alors que je me trouve levé de force, son front se collant au mien, nos auras se mêlant en créant un dôme d'éclairs autour de nous.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Castiel ? me siffle-t-elle au visage d'une voix sourde et dangereuse. Qui t'a donné la permission d'anéantir dix espèces animales à Key West ? Crois-tu que je te laisserai piétiner le travail de MA division sans réagir ? Tu me connais mal, Castiel, très mal. Je t'aimais bien, mais tu as fait l'erreur de provoquer ma colère. Et _ça_ , je vais te le faire regretter.

\- Hum, Opha' ? lance Ecanus en arquant un sourcil circonspect. Peux-tu lâcher notre nouveau membre du Conseil et t'expliquer de manière civilisée, je te prie ?

Ophaniel relâche rageusement ma cravate, que je m'empresse de desserrer – ma Grâce ne pouvait circuler correctement dans les veines tant elle m'avait étranglé. Elle pivote sur ses talons, me fouettant au passage de ses ailes, et écarte les bras avec un ricanement ironique, s'adressant à l'ensemble du Conseil. Presque tous les membres se sont maintenant levés pour mieux regarder, l'air tendu.

\- Et en plus il est promu ? siffle Ophaniel entre ses dents d'un ton venimeux. Il est récompensé pour sa félonie et ses mensonges ? Savez-vous seulement ce que votre nouvel ami a fait ? Il a ordonné à ses soldats de briser eux-mêmes les sceaux ! Il a forcé ma Hester à exterminer des animaux innocents ! Il œuvre pour Lucifer et pour déclencher l'Apocalypse, c'est un _TRAÎTRE_!

Le tissu bleu de ma cravate glisse entre mes doigts alors que je la défais complètement et essaye de mon mieux de refaire le nœud comme Jimmy l'avait fait. Mes doigts s'immobilisent un moment lorsqu'une voix rude résonne dans ma tête, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

 

_**Hé, Cas', amène-toi fissa. Je dois te parler.** _

 

C'est la voix de Dean.

Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment.

\- Ah, articule lentement Zachariah en se levant enfin de son transat. Nous voilà dans une situation un brin embarrassante.

Époussetant son costume, mon supérieur hiérarchique vient se poster à côté de moi tandis que je renonce à faire un nœud convenable, et me contente de la nouer à ma façon sommaire. Ophaniel se tourne vers nous en fronçant le nez de rage.

\- _Embarrassante_!? Le mot est faible ! Nous sommes au bord de l'Apocalypse, Zachariah, et ton subordonné que tu nous as si chaudement recommandé est un suppôt de l'Enfer !

 

_**Allez, merde, te fais pas prier.** _

 

Agacé, je balaye la prière de Dean dans un recoin de mon esprit, me concentrant sur Zachariah qui incline la tête sur le côté avec un air assuré et condescendant.

\- Oh, ma chère Ophaniel... Tu ne t'es jamais attiré les bonnes grâces des Archanges, à couver tes soldats et tes petits animaux avec tant de férocité. Comment auraient-ils pu te mettre dans la confidence, passionnée comme tu l'es ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu déblatères encore comme âneries, Zachariah ? crache-t-elle en serrant les poings. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Envoie donc Castiel en redressement ! Il doit payer pour ses crimes et être remis sur le droit chemin !

\- En redressement ? Tu as un train de retard, il en sort tout juste !

Zachariah émet un ricanement aigu en me jetant un regard complice, mais je ne goûte nullement la plaisanterie. Les échos lancinants du redressement ont laissé un trou béant qui se creuse encore au fond de moi.

\- _Pardon_? Mais...

\- Castiel, explique donc à Ophaniel et au Conseil exactement _pourquoi_ je t'ai envoyé y faire un petit séjour.

 

_**C'est important ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens !** _

 

Dean commence à m'énerver. La situation est critique ici, et je n'ai pas à obéir au pied levé à un Humain, fût-il mon protégé.

Plongeant mes mains dans les poches de mon trench-coat, je redresse le menton et pose un regard impassible sur Ophaniel – la plage de l'île est à présent hérissée des Anges debout qui nous encerclent dans un silence oppressant. Le soleil nous frappe de ses rayons tièdes et la rumeur paisible des vagues bruisse au loin.

\- J'avais refusé d'obéir aux ordres que me donnait Zachariah. Le plan véritable n'est pas d'empêcher l'Apocalypse, mais de la déclencher.

Des éclats de voix et murmures se répandent aussitôt dans la foule tandis qu'Ophaniel nous dévisage en pâlissant, remuant la tête d'un air horrifié comme pour refuser d'accepter la vérité crue.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! s'exclame-t-elle en un feulement, reculant d'un pas nerveux.

\- Hé, une seconde, Zachariah ! intervient Ecanus en levant un doigt perplexe. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit dévoiler le plan aux non-initiés du Conseil, maintenant ? Je croyais qu'on devait garder cela secret jusqu'à ce que Lucifer soit libre !

Voilà qui répond à la question que je me posais. Ecanus est bien dans la confidence.

Zachariah hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant, un rictus sarcastique étirant ses lèvres pâles.

\- Maintenant que Ophaniel a lâché cette bombe, on n'a plus tellement le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Castiel, tu me feras le plaisir de recadrer Hester qui visiblement a cafté. Si on se paye une nouvelle guerre civile céleste, ce sera entièrement de sa faute.

\- Entendu, j'acquiesce gravement. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit châtiée en conséquence.

Rgoan effectue un pas en avant avec un sourire satisfait, lissant la manche de son costume noir.

\- Il était temps que l'on puisse travailler ouvertement, sans cachotteries ni manipulations de rapports. Je pense que les non-initiés du Conseil sont prêts à entendre la vérité.

 

_**Quoi, tu veux que j'y mette les formes, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux les mains jointes ? C'est ça ton fantasme ?** _

 

\- D'autres étaient au courant de tout ça ? s'indigne Leoc en grinçant les dents. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant, moi ? Je dis depuis des millénaires qu'une bonne petite Apocalypse ne nous ferait pas de mal !

\- Parce que tout le monde se fout de ton plancton, Leoc ! réplique Brap d'un air mauvais.

Ophaniel semble se ressaisir, une colère divine durcissant ses traits lorsqu'elle pointe Zachariah du doigt en s'adressant à tous les Anges présents :

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas croire les manigances de cet opportuniste ? Vous savez tous qu'il ne cherche qu'à grimper dans la hiérarchie et amasser du pouvoir depuis que le redressement lui a grillé l'esprit ! Nous n'avons pas vu l'ombre d'un Archange depuis DEUX MILLE ANS ! Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il dit la vérité, et que ce n'est pas un vil suppôt de Lucifer ? Vous êtes tous tombés dans son piège, bande de gnous invertébrés !

 

_**Ok, la diva, si c'est ce que tu veux : Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, le petit Jésus, Marie, Joseph et tout ça, blablabla ramène ton cul béni, amen. Ça te suffit, ou tu veux que je bouffe une hostie aussi ?** _

 

Je me range derrière Zachariah alors que deux groupes commencent à se former et qu'une soixantaine d'Anges du Conseil se placent derrière Ophaniel en nous foudroyant du regard. J'extirpe mes mains de mes poches, et lorsque sans sommation ses partisans se jettent sur nous, et qu'elle-même se rue droit sur Zachariah, je le protège en attrapant dans une poigne de fer le poignet frêle d'Ophaniel.

Il n'y a ici aucun vrai guerrier, je suis le seul à m'être battu sur le terrain depuis toujours. Tous les Anges du Conseil ne sont habitués qu'à donner les ordres et gérer leurs troupes sans se battre eux-mêmes. C'est donc avec un mouvement fluide et brutal que je la fais tourner et la projette au loin, l'envoyant heurter avec violence un cocotier.

 

_**Allez, Cas', putain, tu fais chier !** _

 

J'ignore la voix tendue et impatiente de Dean, et abats mon poing sur le crâne d'un des partisans d'Ophaniel, et repousse un autre d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Les cris résonnent autour de nous, et je propulse une vague d'énergie pure et dévastatrice, fauchant tous les Anges ennemis qui tombent à terre et se relèvent en agitant les ailes. Ecanus, à mes côtés, remue les mains en formant des tornades de sable qui déchirent le décor du Paradis humain.

\- ÇA SUFFIT.

Nous nous figeons tous à la voix puissante qui tonne, amplifiée par un grondement de tonnerre. Un éclair déchire le ciel qui se sature de nuages noirs, et la mer idyllique s'agite d'une tempête sans que l'âme humaine qui y flotte ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Le sable retombe en pluie sur nous tous, et la foule d'Anges s'écarte respectueusement pour laisser passer...

\- …. Raphaël, je souffle d'une voix blanche en écarquillant les yeux.

Contenu dans un corps d'Humain à la peau noire et aux cheveux tondus ras, l'Archange fend la foule d'un pas lent et majestueux, nous toisant tous d'un regard glacial. Bien qu'immatérielles, ses ailes dans son dos déploient de longues plumes étincelantes de blancheur et parcourues par quelques arcs électriques. Son aura est si écrasante que nos ailes à tous s'affaissent malgré nous en signe de soumission.

\- Zachariah m'a signalé qu'une nouvelle guerre civile s'amorce au sein même du Conseil. Vous avez tous été sélectionnés pour vos qualités et votre dévotion, et votre comportement me... _déçoit_.

Il a articulé ce dernier mot en plissant les yeux. Sa voix calme et lente fait l'effet d'un vent glacial sur cette île d'été.

\- Raphaël... s'avance bravement Ophaniel dont la chevelure est complètement décoiffée. Zachariah travaille à déclencher l'Apocalypse et prétend qu'il s'agit de l'objectif de Dieu et des Archanges...

L'Archange s'arrête et tourne très lentement la tête vers elle en haussant un sourcil impérieux.

\- Oh vraiment, il _prétend_ ça ? répète-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe d'une voix grave. Sans doute est-ce parce que... ce _sont_ les ordres que Michael et moi-même lui avons transmis.

\- Ah ! vous voyez bien ! souligne Zachariah avec une lueur de jubilation dans les yeux.

L'Archange se tourne pour balayer du regard l'ensemble du Conseil.

\- Je comptais vous en informer une fois la Cage ouverte, afin d'éviter un inutile massacre comme celui qui s'est déroulé il y a deux mille ans. Mais à présent que vous êtes au courant, gardez le secret et n'en soufflez pas un mot à vos subordonnés. Je ne veux aucune fuite, aucun risque de débordement.

\- ... Notre Père désire réellement cette Apocalypse ?

La voix d'Ophaniel s'est brisée sur ces mots, et la défaite fait blêmir son visage à l'ovale doux. C'est avec détachement que je contemple sa détresse et sa désillusion, celles que j'ai ressenties moi-même avant mon redressement.

 

_**Cas'... Hé, Castiel... tu m'écoutes, au moins ? S'il te plaît...** _

 

Je repousse tant bien que mal la voix indésirable de Dean qui m'empêche d'écouter correctement la conversation. Raphaël dévisage l'Ange avec une expression insondable, et se contente pour toute réponse d'un simple et écrasant :

\- Oui. »

Ses imposantes ailes s'étirent, et en un bruissement soyeux de plumes, l'Archange a disparu, nous laissant échevelés et silencieux sur la plage dévastée. Seule l'âme humaine continue de fumer paisiblement sur l'eau agitée de vagues furieuses, n'ayant rien remarqué de notre affrontement.

 

* * *

 

 

« Non, Castiel, attends ! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est pour _toi_ que j'ai informé Ophaniel ! Le redressement t'a fait quelque chose de mauvais, et tu devais être arrêté pendant qu'il en était encore temps !

Se débattant dans la poigne de Mgam et Habioro, Hester me fixe avec des yeux vibrants de véhémence entre ses mèches de cheveux blonds désordonnés. Les mains dans les poches de mon trench-coat, je m'approche à pas lent et soutiens son regard sans ciller, levant le menton.

\- Tu disais toi-même que le redressement me serait bénéfique, Hester.

\- Je me trompais ! Oh, je me trompais tellement ! J'étais aveuglée par la jalousie, je préférais que tu n'éprouves rien du tout plutôt que de développer des sentiments pour un vulgaire Humain, mais... ce qu'ils ont fait de toi, c'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et si j'avais su, je... je t'aurais aidé à te rebeller, je t'aurais suivi... Pardonne-moi, Castiel, pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

Les larmes débordent de ses cils et coulent sur ses joues pâles. Je sens le regard de Mgam et Habioro peser sur moi, lourd de jugement, étudiant mon visage avec attention. Leur loyauté va à Raphaël et Zachariah, et je sais que la moindre trace de compassion de ma part sera vue comme une preuve de l'échec du redressement.

Je ne peux laisser apercevoir aucune faiblesse.

\- Tu as désobéi, Hester, et tu fais preuve de _sentiments_ en ce moment même. Tu es défectueuse.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne en lâchant mon ordre par-dessus mon épaule :

\- Envoyez-la en redressement.

Le double battement d'ailes ne parvient pas à couvrir la voix de Dean qui me harcèle depuis des heures – elle vacille à présent, comme étranglée sous un sanglot réprimé :

 

_**Cas', espèce de fils de pute, réponds ! Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter là ! T'es vivant, au moins ?** _

 

Je déploie à mon tour mes ailes avec réticence. Obtenir la parfaite coopération de Dean pour l'affrontement entre Lucifer et Michael est l'une de mes missions prioritaires, et ses prières incessantes tombent à point nommé. Mais malgré tout, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller lui parler. Pas alors que mon état est si instable et précaire.

Mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Les pans de mon trench-coat claquent lorsque je m'envole, et retombent lentement contre mes jambes lorsque j'apparais à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du sud, au beau milieu de l'amas chaotique de carcasses de voitures qui jonchent le terrain autour du logis de Bobby Singer.

Mes yeux se fixent sur le profil de Dean rongé par l'angoisse. Il se tient debout à une dizaine de mètres avec un regard instable dans la nuit profonde – quelques secondes s'égrainent avant qu'il ne remarque ma présence et ne se tourne vers moi.

\- Il était temps ! s'exclame-t-il avec des intonations rauques. Ça fait deux heures et demi que je me bousille la voix à hurler ici !

Sa voix s'est éraillée sur ces derniers mots et ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je en me dirigeant à pas lents vers lui.

Reprenant un semblant d'assurance, Dean verrouille à nouveau son expression faciale en un masque dur et colérique, bien que la lueur de vulnérabilité à vif persiste dans ses iris.

\- Tu peux commencer par ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Illinois.

Mes pieds frappent le sol de terre, calmes et réguliers tandis que la distance entre nous s'amenuise.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Arrête tes conneries. T'allais me dire quelque chose.

\- Ce n'était rien d'important.

Je m'arrête juste devant lui en levant légèrement la tête pour soutenir le regard de l'Humain pour qui j'ai tenté de défier le Paradis, de commettre le pire des crimes. Je sais à présent à quel point j'ai été crédule et ignorant. Mon action inconsidérée était vouée à l'échec dès le départ.

\- Tu t'es fais défoncer la rondelle au paradis, c'était pas _rien d'important_  !

Une onde glacée de panique me traverse, et je détourne brièvement le regard. J'aimerais pouvoir lui expliquer, mais... à quoi bon apprendre à Dean que j'ai cru un instant pouvoir le sauver, lui et son frère, mais qu'en réalité, rien ne pourra jamais leur épargner leur Destin ?

La dure leçon que j'ai tirée de ma défaite et de mon manque de discernement ne lui seront d'aucune utilité.

D'ailleurs, suis-je encore sous surveillance, malgré mon redressement ? Zachariah semble croire qu'il a été efficace, mais rien ne me prouve qu'il ait relâché sa vigilance pour autant. Je suis à présent un membre éminent du Conseil, je suis monté en grade et plus personne ne se permettrait de se montrer irrespectueux envers moi ni insinuer quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus à présent qu'il est notoire que Zachariah comme _Raphaël_ m'ont jugé digne de mener une mission aussi délicate et prestigieuse que de déclencher l'Apocalypse. Et malgré tout cela, il suffirait d'un rien, vraiment d'un rien pour qu'ils réalisent tous que je nourris toujours les mêmes doutes au creux de mon cœur.

Comme le disait Anna, on ne me donnera pas de seconde chance. Au prochain faux pas, je serai exécuté sans sommation.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé.

Mes plumes se sont gonflées sur mes ailes, et c'est avec un effort pénible que je les replie fermement entre mes omoplates et m'éloigne de plusieurs pas en tournant le dos à l'homme vertueux. Ma résolution ne doit pas faiblir. J'ai une mission à remplir, et la souffrance éphémère de mortels ne devrait pas pouvoir m'influencer. J'ai assisté à d'innombrables tragédies désolantes qui attisaient ma compassion, mais j'ai toujours su rester neutre en témoin extérieur. Et toutes ces âmes martyres ont trouvé la paix et le bonheur au sein du Paradis.

En qui Dean serait-il différent ?

Sans doute suis-je autant impliqué dans ses peines et souffrances parce que je l'ai tiré moi-même de l'Enfer et qu'il est le premier Humain à qui je me sois adressé directement. Il est ma responsabilité, ma toute première mission depuis ma nomination à la tête de la Garnison.

Il me faut rester détaché.

Dans des milliers, des millions, des milliards d'années, lorsque cette Apocalypse ne sera plus qu'un souvenir de plus dans ma mémoire, lorsque cette planète ne sera plus que poussière dans le néant, lorsque viendra le Jugement Dernier, je verrai Sam et Dean reposer dans les plaines du Seigneur, et je saurai que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le présent est sans importance. Le combat de Lucifer et Michael aura lieu. Un frère tuera l'autre. Dean et Sam souffriront au-delà de leur imagination. C'est ainsi.

Mais ils seront récompensés pour l'éternité et baigneront dans l'amour de Dieu.

\- Venons-en à la vraie raison de ton appel, dis-je d'une voix tranchante. Il s'agit de Sam, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce qu'il peut le faire ? Tuer Lilith, arrêter l'apocalypse ?

Posant les yeux sur la carrosserie cabossée de véhicule qui reflète le ciel étoilé, je serre les dents. Je n'aime pas déformer la vérité, ni tromper la fragile confiance que Dean semble m'avoir accordé.

\- Possible, oui.

Nourrir un espoir voué à être écrasé dans le sang et les larmes m'est pénible. Je préférerais préparer Dean à la tragédie qui l'attend. L'espoir représente une souffrance supplémentaire lorsque tout est déjà écrit.

Mais j'ai mes ordres.

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à Dean qui, figé à quelques mètres, me dévisage fixement.

\- Mais comme tu le sais, il devra passer certaines étapes, j'ajoute gravement.

\- Se lancer dans le régime sang de l'enfer.

Il a répondu au pied levé, comme s'il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Comme s'il comprenait la situation. Il ne sait rien. Aussi ignorant et manipulable que je l'étais moi-même avant mon redressement. Cela me semble si lointain...

\- Consommer la quantité de sang nécessaire pour tuer Lilith changerait ton frère à jamais. Il deviendrait très probablement la prochaine créature que tu serais obligé de tuer. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se produise, Dean.

Le moment est venu se soutirer à Dean la garantie de sa coopération. Zachariah veut d'ores et déjà s'assurer que Dean dira oui à Michael lorsque le moment sera venu.

\- Nous pensons que c'est toi, Dean, pas ton frère, dis-je en m'approchant à pas comptés. La seule question pour nous est de savoir si tu acceptes ton rôle. Tu es celui qui l'arrêteras.

Le regard de Dean se durcit de détermination, et ses sourcils se froncent d'un air sombre et farouche :

\- Si je le fais... Sammy n'aura pas à le faire ?

La voix implorante de Jimmy me revient comme un écho lancinant, et mon cœur se contracte douloureusement face à cette nouvelle preuve de l'amour familial le plus pur dont je suis le témoin.

\- Si ça te réconforte de le voir comme ça.

Dean secoue légèrement la tête d'un air amer, et se détourne brusquement avec un ricanement vide de joie.

\- Bon dieu, t'es un connard ces derniers temps.

Il s'éloigne de plusieurs pas – décidément, cela devient une habitude entre nous – et ses épaules raides irradient de tension.

\- D'accord, je marche, ajoute-t-il plus fermement.

Je serre les poings dans les poches de mon trench-coat. Je dois remplir ma mission en respectant les formalités qu'exige mon nouveau rang dans la hiérarchie.

\- Tu te mets entièrement au service de Dieu et de Ses Anges ?

\- Ouais, voilà, confirme Dean d'un ton teinté de sarcasme.

\- _Dis-le_.

Mon ton autoritaire semble le désarçonner, et il se retourne pour me considérer de ses yeux sombres et plissés. C'est en retournant à pas lents vers moi qu'il répète le serment solennel :

\- Je me mets entièrement au service de Dieu et de vous, les gars.

Il se retient à peine de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque je poursuis les termes du contrat que Zachariah demandait :

\- Tu jures de suivre Sa volonté et Sa parole avec la même rapidité et obéissance qu'avec ton propre père ?

Ces derniers mots allument un éclair de colère dans les yeux de Dean. Il lève le menton avec une rage à peine contenue tandis que je plonge dans son regard pour tenter d'y lire son âme.

\- Oui, je le jure, crache-t-il sombrement.

Mission accomplie. Mais je ne ressens aucune satisfaction – seulement un vide qui engourdit ma Grâce.

\- … Et maintenant ? enchaîne-t-il en me fixant sans ciller.

\- Maintenant tu attends. Nous t'appellerons quand il sera temps.

Les secondes s'écoulent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Dean brise notre lien visuel et secoue lentement la tête avec un air défait. Je l'observe élever une main et se pincer l'arête du nez en prenant une inspiration tremblante.

\- Dis-moi, Cas'... Est-ce qu'il y a des chances qu'on s'en sorte ?

Les yeux de l'homme vertueux étant clos, je laisse mes yeux dériver sur ses doigts aux jointures rugueuses, puis sur sa mâchoire à la barbe naissante – un muscle y tressaute convulsivement.

Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques mois – quelques décennies tout au plus. Quelques siècles dans le pire des cas. Cette Apocalypse passera comme sont passées les autres, et viendra le temps de la reconstruction, de la renaissance de la vie sur Terre. Le moment venu, lorsque Sam et Dean mourront, je cueillerai leurs âmes et les monterai personnellement au Paradis. Leurs tourments seront mille fois récompensés.

\- Je le crois, oui. » je murmure d'une voix si basse que j'ignore si Dean m'a entendu.

Avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, je me suis déjà envolé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « La décoration est très... décorative. »


	42. La fin est proche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Lorsque Castiel sort de son redressement après sa rébellion avortée, Zachariah lui ordonne de briser les sceaux restants pour libérer Lucifer et déclencher l'Apocalypse. Il envoie Rachel, Zedekiel et Htmorda en redressement pour avoir contesté ses ordres de briser les sceaux dans le secret. Très vite, tous les sceaux sont brisés, sauf le tout dernier. La vérité au sujet de l'Apocalypse éclate en pleine réunion du Conseil à cause d'Ophaniel, informant les chefs de division qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Raphaël intervient et confirme la lignée directrice des hautes sphères. Castiel obtient le serment solennel de Dean de servir le Ciel et les Anges.
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe dans les épisodes 21 et 22 de la saison 4.
> 
> (J'ai fait une petite illustration avec des proportions ratées ! :D)

« Alors ? Comment il va ?

Bobby Singer se laisse tomber sur son siège avec un soupir las en rajustant sa casquette. Assis sur le canapé, Dean lève un regard anxieux vers lui, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- Aucun changement, lâche Bobby d'un ton bourru. Il dort comme une pierre, et tu ferais bien de l'imiter.

Du recoin sombre où je me tiens invisible, j'observe mon protégé se passer une main sur le visage en secouant lentement la tête. À côté de lui, un oreiller repose sur le bord du canapé et une couverture y est roulée en boule.

\- J'ai essayé mais j'arrive pas à fermer l’œil. Je crois que c'est pire quand on l'entend pas. Au moins quand il criait, je savais qu'il était toujours vivant.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je te chante une berceuse, peut-être ? grommelle Bobby en dévissant le bouchon d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il dort, je te dis, je pense qu'on a passé le plus dur de son sevrage de sang démoniaque.

Il renverse la tête en arrière et avale quelques gorgées – deux gouttes s'échappent de ses lèvres et se perdent dans sa barbe broussailleuse tandis que sa pomme d'Adam remue dans sa gorge. Au cœur de la nuit, la lune est suffisamment pleine et brillante pour projeter à travers les fenêtres des carreaux bien nets de pâleur nocturne. Le bureau s'éclabousse d'une lumière artificielle lorsque Bobby y allume une lampe qui creuse ses traits las.

Les yeux de Dean ressortent dans la pénombre argentée.

\- On ne sait rien sur le sang de démon, Bobby ! Rien de rien. On pourrait être en train de le tuer sans même le savoir. C'est Sammy, Merde ! Mon petit frère... et il est tout seul ligoté en bas à souffrir. Franchement, je crois que je préférerais lui donner un démon à siroter de temps en temps plutôt que de le perdre comme ça.

Bobby s'accoude à la table et repose sa bouteille vide, une ombre passant sur son visage qui semble davantage marqué par les années que d'ordinaire.

\- Je sais, gamin, je sais... Je m'inquiète aussi. Écoute... Essaye de dormir un peu, et demain à l'aube on avisera, ok ?

Dean baisse les yeux sur ses mains qui pendent inertes entre ses genoux, et hoche la tête en silence, la mâchoire crispée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'allonge et cale sa tête sur l'oreiller que je frôle ses courts cheveux, l'assommant de sommeil d'une traite. Tout son corps s'affaisse aussitôt et sa respiration se fait profonde et régulière sous le regard surpris de Bobby qui hausse les sourcils en constatant qu'il dort déjà profondément.

\- Ah, les enfants... » grommelle Bobby en secouant doucement la tête.

Son sourire tendre s'estompe à son tour lorsque je presse deux doigts sur son front afin de l'endormir aussi. Il manque de se décrocher la mâchoire avec un large bâillement, et marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur ses avant-bras croisés sur le bureau.

Le silence s'impose aussitôt dans le salon, et je me tourne vers Dean en me matérialisant dans la réalité physique. Mon ombre se projette aussitôt au sol et j'étire mes ailes tout en m'approchant de l'homme vertueux.

Les rayons de la lune éclairent son visage détendu, ses cils qui frémissent sur ses joues et le léger mouvement de ses narines lorsqu'il inspire. À ses pieds est enroulée la couverture qui traîne à moitié au sol. D'un geste à peine perceptible de poignet, je la ramène sur son corps jusqu'à ses hanches sans prendre la peine de la toucher.

Il s'agit là des derniers instant de paix avant que la Terre ne soit précipitée en Enfer. Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'achève déjà. La respiration de Dean est calme, régulière. Lorsque son visage n'est pas crispé par les émotions ni verrouillé par la colère, je peux observer plus attentivement les rides d'expression qui se sont creusées sur sa peau au fil des ans. Là, parmi les diffuses taches de rousseur, des sillons de rage au coin des lèvres, des plis soucieux entre les sourcils... mais également des ridules de joie et d'affection au bord de ses yeux clos. Toute une carte de détails qui reflètent son âme et les expériences qui le définissent.

Il semble si paisible, si vulnérable... Je pourrais le regarder dormir pour l'éternité.

Derrière moi, Bobby émet un grommellement ensommeillé qui m'arrache à ma contemplation – j'ignore combien de minutes je suis resté ainsi immobile.

Je suis en train de m'éterniser sur cette tâche et de repousser le moment fatidique. Zachariah m'a confié une mission capitale, il me faut l'accomplir.

Finissons-en.

Le dernier sceau doit être brisé, et Sam en est l'instrument. Je dois m'en assurer en qualité d'Agent du Destin.

En un battement d'ailes, je me transpose dans le sous-sol. La souffrance vibre en ondes épaisses dans l'air chargé de poussière, et un coup d’œil me suffit pour apercevoir à travers le mur trempé de sel et d'acier. Inconscient et sanglé à une table, Sam se tient immobile, pâle comme la mort. Ses cheveux sont englués de sueur sur son front, et des frémissements agitent l'extrémité de ses doigts crispés.

Mon aura se déploie et le libère des sangles tout en éveillant son esprit. La lourde porte qui le maintenait captif s'entrouvre avec un grincement lugubre. C'est en silence et dissimulé dans l'ombre la plus épaisse que je l'observe quitter sa prison sur ses jambes flageolantes, le visage défait, l'air plus mort que vivant.

Lorsque ses pas dans l'escalier se sont estompés, j'émerge dans la faible lumière en déployant mes ailes. D'un geste précis des doigts, je referme la porte métallique et la verrouille soigneusement.

Mission accomplie.

 

* * *

 

Les lumières citadines qui bordent le rivage se reflètent en éclats colorés dans les remous du fleuve. Le courant froisse en mille ridules cette nappe d'encre qui s'étend sous mes yeux. La rumeur lointaine de la ville couvre à peine le son de ma propre respiration.

Je n'éprouve plus aucune joie à observer les merveilles de la Création. Ce tableau liquide qui marie les couleurs citadines à la profondeur de la nuit ne parvient qu'à me rappeler que nous sommes au bord de l'Apocalypse et que plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Bientôt, tout cela sera englouti dans les flammes.

Le vent s'engouffre dans mon trench-coat et fait osciller ma cravate sous mon corps penché en avant. Je perçois le froid comme une information subsidiaire sur mon épiderme – sans intérêt.

J'ai accompli mon devoir avec plus de zèle et de loyauté que je ne l'avais fait depuis des millions d'années. Mais au lieu de satisfaction, c'est un vide glacial qui se creuse en moi depuis que j'ai déposé mon rapport de mission sur le bureau de Zachariah. Depuis que j'ai libéré Sam, parfaitement conscient des conséquences de mon geste.

Je crois que c'est ce qui a changé en moi. Si dans ma jeunesse j'obéissais sans hésitation ou presque, c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de tous les tenants et aboutissants. Je pouvais toujours m'imaginer qu'il y avait une explication juste derrière tout ce que je faisais.

L'ignorance était mon bouclier. Il est facile d'avoir la Foi et d'être sûr de soi lorsque l'on ne sait rien. C'est un luxe dont je suis privé à présent.

Le faisceau blafard du réverbère derrière moi dessine mon ombre d'emprunt sur la surface mouvante du fleuve – j'y aperçois le mouvement furtif de poissons qui ondulent contre le courant. La rambarde sur laquelle je m'appuie est rouillée et froide lorsque j'y crispe mes doigts.

Avant même que le froissement satiné de plumes ne parvienne à mes oreilles, j'ai senti jusqu'au plus profond de mon être l'aura unique d'Anna électrifier l'atmosphère dans toute la zone. Elle ne cherche pas à me cacher sa présence, bien au contraire.

Je relève les yeux, les arrachant à la contemplation muette de ma propre ombre, et si une épine de nostalgie me traverse, elle est étouffée sous le sens du devoir. Anna est un dossier incomplet sur mon bureau. Anna est mon premier échec en tant que Général de la Garnison. Anna est une erreur à réparer.

Car les ordres sont les ordres.

Je me détache de la rambarde et me tourne d'un bloc vers elle, m'approchant de quelques pas avant de m'immobiliser. Le regard fixe, ma sœur déchue me dévisage, les bras ballants le long de son corps mais ses ailes tremblantes de rage dans son dos.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

Elle a sifflé ces mots d'un ton autoritaire qui m'aurait fait flancher autrefois. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalise que le redressement a arraché en moi les racines de loyauté et d'admiration que j'avais développées pour elle depuis ma création. Je ne vois plus en elle un Général fier et puissant, ni une sœur aimante ou un être plus sage et avisé que moi.

Je ne vois qu'un Ange brisé, égaré. Voué à sa perte.

La triste ombre de ce qu'elle fut jadis.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Anna.

\- Pourquoi avoir laissé sortir Sam Winchester ?

Je serre les dents en sentant une sourde rancœur ramper en moi comme un serpent de glace. Anna sait parfaitement ce qui motive mes actions. La même qui a motivé les siennes pendant des millions d'années avant qu'elle n'abandonne la Garnison à son sort.

\- C'était mes ordres.

\- Tes _ordres_? articule-t-elle avec véhémence.

Elle me regarde avec la même expression déçue qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle a tenté de me convaincre de me damner comme elle, sous les cris d'Alastair que Dean torturait. Ses cheveux d'un roux cuivré encadrent l'ovale de son visage qui s'anime d' _émotions_.

Je sais bien ce qu'elle essaye de faire. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi après tant de millénaires à m'avoir vu obéir aux ordres les plus injustes que je recevais, après tout ce que je lui ai dit, pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle à croire que je suis comme elle ?

\- Cas'... tu l'as vu. Il boit du sang de démon ! C'est tellement pire que ce qu'on pensait...

Je relève les yeux, renonçant à me justifier. Anna ne comprendrait pas. Ces ordres paraissent cruels, et jamais je n'ai tant peiné à accomplir mon devoir. Mais cela fait partie d'un plan plus grand qui nous dépasse.

Nous regardons l'Humanité souffrir sur Terre depuis tant de temps que nous en avons oublié que leur vie n'est qu'un passage éphémère. Ces quelques années n'ont aucune valeur, saturées de cris, de haine, de larmes et de souffrance.

\- Dean essayait de l'arrêter ! poursuit Anna qui ne semble pas deviner le cours de mes pensées.

Je secoue la tête avec lassitude. Elle ne peut pas comprendre que je fais ce qui est juste, malgré les apparences.

Car Zachariah a raison. Une Apocalypse est nécessaire pour réellement sauver les Humains. Une fois morts cesseront leurs peines et leur vraie vie débutera au Paradis. Dean et Sam aussi connaîtront la paix et le bonheur une fois le temps de la destruction révolu.

Je détourne le regard avec amertume en lançant un appel interne à deux soldats de la Garnison, Habioro et Eboza, afin d'accomplir ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. J'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de capturer la rebelle sans la saisir, entravé comme je l'étais par ma loyauté.

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir » dis-je d'une voix plus basse.

Anna se fige quand apparaissent à ses côtés mes deux soldats qui lui agrippent aussitôt les bras. Son regard trahi éveille en moi une étincelle de culpabilité, et je m'efforce de la regarder. Elle tente de se dégager avec l'air le plus terrifié qui m'ait été donné de voir dans ses yeux. Habioro, dans son corps d'emprunt de femme aux cheveux sombres ondulés, se contente d'esquisser un rictus froid tandis qu'Eboza – sous l’apparence d'un Humain au cheveux tondus et aux hautes pommettes – saisit Anna à la gorge. Aussitôt, de l'énergie jaillit de sa paume sous la forme de lumière liquide qui éclaire les environs à des mètres à la ronde.

Ma sœur me jette un dernier regard suppliant, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Eboza vient de l'envelopper de filets acérés de sa Grâce qui la ligotent efficacement et serrent ses ailes presque au point de les briser.

L'instant d'après, ils s'envolent en emportant la dissidente captive avec eux.

Je me retourne, le cœur serré en un étau douloureux, et m'agrippe à la rambarde froide et humide. Il commence à pleuvoir, des gouttes épaisses s'écrasent sur mon crâne une à une.

Il m'était inutile de préciser mes ordres à Habioro et Eboza. Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'il convient de faire : la livrer à Zachariah.

Sera-t-elle jetée en isolement comme le fut Camael, ou subira-t-elle un nouveau redressement ? Jamais un Ange n'en a subi deux. Ce serait du jamais vu.

Les lumières de la ville sur la rive lointaine sont effacées et dansantes – ma vision est trouble, mes yeux embués. Demain, tout ne sera plus que cendres et désolation.

Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir d'émotions. Il me tarde que l'Apocalypse s'achève et que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir de plus.

 

* * *

 

La lueur mordorée des flammes illumine le visage enfantin d'Abel. Ses cils frémissent sur ses joues rebondies tandis qu'un sourire apaisé étire ses lèvres.

La mélopée que chantonne Ève s'écoule en un flot continu depuis des centaines de milliers d'années. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je me suis rendu dans ce Paradis, si ce n'est ma propre taille. Au lieu d'observer de haut l'âme du jeune fils d'Adam et Ève s'enliser dans les souvenirs d'un bonheur à jamais perdu, j'y assiste à présent à dimension humaine.

Accroupi sur le sol de terre battue de la maison de pierre, je scrute sans ciller le corps rajeuni d'Abel reposer entre les bras de sa mère. Roulé en boule sur ses genoux, il presse sa joue contre sa poitrine afin de se laisser bercer par le rythme des battements de cœur.

Il n'a pas une seule fois ouvert des yeux depuis sa mort, mais son visage respire la plénitude, particulièrement lorsque Ève chasse tendrement une mèche brune de son front, et glisse ses doigts fins dans la chevelure désordonnée de son fils.

C'est cette paix et ce bonheur qui attendent mes protégés lorsqu'ils auront traversé les épreuves que le Destin leur inflige. Un jour, peut-être dans des centaines, des milliers d'années, je me tiendrai dans leur Paradis à les regarder de la même manière. Et là, je saurai que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Plongé dans l'ombre dansante que projettent sur moi les silhouettes de Adam et Caïn qui attisent le feu en discutant à voix basse, je tends un bras vers le visage d'Abel. Mon trench-coat émet un léger froissement lorsque je frôle la joue du garçon du bout de mes doigts.

À ce seul contact, des étincelles crépitent entre mon épiderme et le sien. La zone que je touche s'illumine et laisse choir l'illusion corporelle – juste assez pour que jaillisse sous ma main l'éclat de son âme. J'applique plus fermement mes doigts en les glissant sur son front puis sur son crâne. C'est en une imitation maladroite du geste maternel d’Ève que j'entreprends de caresser ses cheveux bruns.

Ma main croise celle d’Ève et la traverse comme un rideau de fumée – elle n'a aucune consistance, s'évaporant à mon contact tandis qu'elle poursuit son geste mécanique sans main, son avant-bras s'effaçant peu à peu.

J'immobilise mon mouvement en détachant mes yeux du regard sans vie de cette mère au visage translucide. Sous ma paume, l'âme d'Abel luit, engourdie dans son sommeil que jamais rien ne viendra troubler. Pas même le retour des siens. Car Adam, Ève et Caïn, jamais aucun d'eux ne pourra le rejoindre. Abel est seul pour toujours dans son décor de brume et je suis le premier à le toucher _réellement_ depuis sa mort.

C'est avec une ombre dans mon cœur que j'ôte ma main et baisse les yeux – sans mon contact pour dissiper son illusion, Ève retrouve sa consistance et sa main réapparaît dans les cheveux de son fils qui n'a rien remarqué.

« C'est une question que je me pose souvent – comment l'évolution a-t-elle pu permettre que les mammifères aient besoin de _dormir_ pour survivre ?

J'écarquille les yeux lorsque cette voix éraillée souffle ces mots droit dans mon oreille, l'haleine chaude frôlant mon lobe. Je me lève brusquement et me retourne d'un bloc pour baisser les yeux sur l'intruse dont je n'avais nullement senti la présence.

\- Anpiel, dis-je d'une voix rauque en plissant les yeux.

Perchée sur la pile de bûches où se servent Caïn et Adam pour alimenter le feu dans l'âtre, l'Ange se tient assise en tailleur malgré sa jupe et se caresse le menton en scrutant le tableau d'Abel blotti dans les bras fictifs de sa mère. Les cheveux courts d'Anpiel se dressent en épis désordonnés et ses ailes sont soigneusement repliées dans son dos.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas amusant, poursuit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec sérieux. Mais que l'évolution aurait dû éliminer ces êtres contraints de rester vulnérables aux prédateurs chaque jour pendant de longues heures. Surtout quand ils ronflent et signalent leur présence à des mètres à la ronde ! Non, vraiment, pourquoi dorment-ils autant ? À quoi bon ? Tu trouves pas ça absurde, toi ?

Je la fixe droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard candide tandis qu'elle lève les sourcils haut sur son front – elle semble attendre une réponse de ma part.

\- Comment fais-tu pour dissimuler ton aura et me surprendre à chaque fois ?

Même en l'ayant juste sous mes yeux, juchée comme elle l'est sur le tas de bois, je ne ressens nullement sa présence. Aucune énergie ne vibre dans l'air, et je sais pourtant à quel point il est difficile de camoufler sa propre aura à un autre Ange. Je ne pourrais moi-même y parvenir qu'avec un Ange que je connais particulièrement bien afin d'aligner nos résonances et minimiser les interférences.

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je vois Anpiel – ou du moins si je ne compte pas mon voyage dans le passé – et à chaque fois elle a réussi l'exploit de surgir dans mon dos sans que je m'en aperçoive.

\- Tu veux dire... comme ça ?

Un large sourire s'étale sur le visage de l'Ange, dévoilant deux rangées de dents où il en manque une. Soudain, son aura s'écrase dans tout le Paradis d'Abel, énergique et agressive. Puis, l'instant d'après, tout a à nouveau disparu. Elle se laisse glisser à terre en ricanant sous cape.

\- C'est une question d'habitude. J'ai passé ma vie à devoir me planquer, d'abord parce qu'on ne m'aimait pas, puis dans le cadre de ma Mission. Tu vois, le caractère délicat du truc, c'est que je dois me débrouiller pour que les démons ne soient pas conscients que c'est moi qui fais leur boulot. Je ne suis qu'une ombre, j'arrête ou remonte le temps si nécessaire, j'accomplis les contrats noués entre Humains et démons sans qu'ils n'en réalisent rien – un peu comme les Sœurs du Destin !

Sa langue vient boucher le trou de sa dent manquante tandis qu'elle lève la tête vers moi pour me dévisager. Je me détourne d'elle et m'éloigne d'un pas lent jusqu'à ce que les murs de pierre de la maison se dissipent devant moi et que je me retrouve dans un paysage de champs et de montagnes. Anpiel m'a emboîté le pas comme mon ombre et la douce berceuse de Ève nous suit, entêtée et lancinante.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Anpiel ?

C'est d'un ton plat que j'ai soupiré ces mots, la brise imaginaire du Paradis faisant onduler les pans de mon trench-coat.

\- Zedekiel m'a dit que tu as été envoyé en redressement pour tentative de rébellion. Il paraît que t'as voulu suivre l'exemple de Camael ?

Je me fige et serre les poings, une vague de honte et de colère embrasant ma Grâce. Je lui jette un regard noir alors qu'elle me contourne en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, une grimace compatissante déformant son visage.

\- Ça craint, commente-t-elle en me tapotant l'épaule de la main.

J'utilise mon aile pour chasser le contact indésirable, et lève le menton pour répliquer froidement :

\- Zedekiel n'est guère en reste pour ce qui est de la désobéissance. Il m'a désobéi et contesté les ordres, je l'ai envoyé en redressement.

La mâchoire d'Anpiel se décroche de stupeur, et l'espace d'un instant elle semble sur le point de s'emporter, mais elle baisse la tête pour fixer le sol entre nos pieds. Ses mèches courtes glissent sur son front et voilent en partie ses yeux.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'un sceau à briser avant que Lucifer ne soit libéré, n'est-ce pas ? souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

\- La fin est proche, je confirme en hochant la tête gravement.

Un muscle dans sa mâchoire tressaute, et d'un geste vif que je ne parviens pas à anticiper, elle saisit ma main droite entre les siennes et lève ses yeux brillants de larmes sur moi.

\- Mais tu vas empêcher ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... c'est la mission de la Garnison, vous _devez_ empêcher ça !

Il m'est étrange pour une fois d'en savoir plus qu'un Ange plus âgé et expérimenté que moi. Anpiel a beau avoir des milliards d'années et avoir vécu plusieurs guerres et apocalypses avant ma création, elle semble ignorer que notre réelle mission n'est plus de protéger l'Humanité, mais bien de la précipiter dans l'Apocalypse.

Anpiel elle-même y a participé sans le savoir lorsqu'elle a ramené l'âme de Sam Winchester pour les démons.

\- Anpiel...

\- Parce que si l'Humanité s'éteint, je n'aurai plus de Mission, je serai à nouveau inutile et exclue ! Tu ne comprends pas, Castiel, ce boulot est _tout ce que j'ai_  ! Je vais devenir folle si je n'ai plus d'ordres à suivre !

Je pince les lèvres et tente de me dégager de sa prise d'acier, mais en vain. Son visage se durcit et c'est entre ses dents serrées qu'elle siffle :

\- Tu veux que je te supplie ? Je vais te supplier.

C'est avec stupeur que je la regarde se laisser tomber à genoux et presser son front contre mes mains. Ses cheveux châtains frôlent mon poignet en mèches soyeuses.

\- Je mets toute ma Foi en toi, Castiel... sauve l'Humanité !

\- Anpiel, dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Relève-toi. C'est très embarrassant.

Ma sœur obtempère avec un air penaud en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et daigne enfin libérer mon poignet. Je plonge mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau et laisse dériver mon regard sur le paysage fictif.

\- Je fais tout le nécessaire pour remplir ma mission, dis-je à voix basse. Peut-être que l'Humanité ne peut plus être sauvée que par une Apocalypse. Tu as vu comme moi les guerres, la souffrance, les larmes et la haine... Les âmes seront en paix au Paradis, comme Abel l'est.

\- Mais...

\- Et quand bien même les Humains mourraient tous, nous autres Anges seront toujours là et d'autres missions nous seront assignées. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

\- Non... non. On en me donnera pas d'autre mission. Michael m'a donné la charge des démons parce que c'est honteux et non reconnu. Personne ne daignera me donner des responsabilités parce que personne, pas même moi, _personne_ ne sait si...

Elle secoue la tête frénétiquement avec un air horrifié, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage aux joues creusées et aux yeux noirs aussi profonds qu'un puits. Elle déglutit et poursuit en un filet fragile de voix :

\- … si je suis un Ange ou un monstre.

Je fronce les sourcils et la scrute plus attentivement. Ses ailes sont affaissées dans son dos en signe de soumission, et son véritable visage flotte devant celui de chair de son vaisseau.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Anpiel grimace et s'humecte les lèvres d'un air embarrassé en glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Zedekiel m'a dit que tu n'es pas au courant, comme beaucoup d'Anges de la Garnison. Zed' le sait parce qu'il est la pire commère du Paradis et a des contacts avec toutes les divisions, mais...

Elle soupire et poursuit d'une voix plus assurée :

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai été créée dans les derniers instants de la Sixième Guerre. Cette guerre a démarré lorsque la Mère des Monstres a créé pour la première fois ses propres créatures, sans l'accord de Dieu. Elles étaient vicieuses et assoiffées de destruction, alors notre Père a fait ordonner leur destruction – des milliers d'Anges sont morts dans le processus. La Mère s'est révoltée contre Dieu, et leur désaccord a duré près de trois siècles durant lesquels il n'y a eu aucune création, car ils détruisaient systématiquement ce que l'autre créait. Elle utilisait sa capacité à brouiller les ondes et Grâces des Anges pour les monter les uns contre les autres, et... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? J'ai été créée à un instant où la Mère et Dieu ne travaillaient plus ensemble. J'ai donc été soit créée par Dieu Seul, soit... je ne suis qu'une contrefaçon d'Ange créée par la Mère comme un piège et je suis un potentiel danger pour le Paradis.

Elle élève une main tremblante et frôle ma cravate sans oser toucher tout à fait.

\- Tous nos frères et sœurs me craignent, me méprisent ou me haïssent, à l'exception de Zedekiel, Balthazar, Michael, Samandriel et toi.

Elle hésite un instant et ôte sa main en me regardant avec incertitude et un sourire tirant sur la grimace.

\- Parce que... parce que tu ne me hais pas, toi, hein ?

\- Je ne te hais pas, je confirme en déployant mes ailes. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider. »

En un battement d'ailes, je disparais du Paradis d'Abel en laissant Anpiel derrière moi.

 

* * *

 

Le fracas de verre brisé retentit dans la pièce et assourdit la chute de Dean sur le sol. Les éclats de verre tranchants se répandent sur le tapis et traversent mes pieds immatériels. C'est justement à mes pieds que s'est effondré Dean, et l'air se déplace lorsque Sam le rejoint à grandes enjambées furieuses.

Le jeune Winchester dégage une aura noire et néfaste qui fait ondoyer l'air, et son visage est méconnaissable. Ses cheveux ont laissé place à un crâne difforme et verdâtre dont surgissent deux cornes en spirale, et ses orbites creuses brillent d'un éclat rouge dans son visage squelettique aux crocs acérés. Sa peau visqueuse se détache par lambeaux entiers.

Sans hésiter, son imposante silhouette s'accroupit et entoure ses mains décharnées autour du cou de Dean, l'étouffant sans merci – celui-ci suffoque et n'essaye pas même de lutter, comme s'il avait déjà capitulé. Il se contente de fixer son frère avec des yeux emplis de tristesse et qui perdent l'éclat de leur vie à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

Ne supportant d'assister à cette scène, je détourne le regard pour observer mes mains sagement posées sur mes genoux serrés. J'ai été le témoin au cours de mon existence d'innombrables massacres, tortures, injustices et tragédies, mais jamais encore je m'étais trouvé dans l'incapacité totale de regarder. Voir Dean mourir de la main de son frère bien-aimé, même en sachant que je le ressusciterai aussitôt, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Contre toute attente, j'entends Dean tousser convulsivement. Il n'est pas mort. Je relève des yeux surpris vers Sam. Celui-ci se tient debout, haletant de sa rage, mais son hideuse apparence se transpose l'espace d'une seconde avec son véritable visage – c'était fugace, à peine une fraction de seconde, mais indéniable.

« Tu ne me connais pas, crache-t-il en toisant son frère de haut.

Pour toute réponse, Dean respire avec difficulté en restant allongé au sol parmi les débris de leur combat.

\- … tu ne m'as jamais connu, poursuit Sam d'un ton dur mais essoufflé. Et tu ne me connaîtras jamais.

Sur ces mots chargés de rancœur, il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte, le verre crissant sous ses pieds. À mes pieds, Dean le suit des yeux en peinant pour aspirer la moindre goulée d'air.

\- Si tu passes cette porte... ne reviens plus jamais ! parvient-il à articuler d'un ton qui se veut sans doute catégorique, mais qui sonne comme une supplication.

Sam marque une pause, la main sur la poignée, mais sort néanmoins après un regard glacial. La porte se referme comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence. Assis dans le coin du canapé, je reporte toute mon attention sur l'homme vertueux. Je repousse le moment de me matérialiser dans la réalité physique lorsque je vois sa main et son crâne plonger dans mon pied – je doute qu'il apprécierait d'avoir mon pied fusionné dans son cerveau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il roule à nouveau sur le dos et qu'une larme déborde de ses cils et glisse jusque dans son oreille que j'apparais, raide sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Avec une inspiration étranglée, Dean tressaille et tourne la tête vers moi. Nous échangeons un regard avant qu'il laisse sa tête retomber sur les débris de verre avec un soupir désabusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? lâche-t-il d'un ton défait.

Je reste silencieux alors qu'il essuie d'un revers rageur de manche le sillon que sa larme a laissé. Je m'humidifie les lèvres du bout de la langue alors que Dean essaye de se relever en grimaçant. Il vient de se taillader la paume en s'appuyant sur le sol jonché de débris coupants. Peut-être devrais-je lui tendre la main ? J'ai souvent vu des Humains signifier leurs bonnes intentions en aidant leurs semblables à se relever.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? je demande en me levant.

Avec un doux froissement de mon trench-coat et le craquement du verre sous mes pieds, je lui tends la main avec hésitation. Il se fige une seconde et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, avant de l'ignorer en s'appuyant plutôt sur le rebord du canapé.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, selon toi ? grommelle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La main toujours tendue, c'est avec embarras que je replie les doigts en ne sachant qu'en faire, et décide de laisser retomber mon bras le long de mon corps d'emprunt, inutile.

\- Non.

\- Alors t'as ta réponse, génie.

Le bras ballants, je le regarde se hisser péniblement et s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Son visage commence à enfler sous les coups qu'il a reçu, et les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés au niveau de sa tempe s'accentuent peu à peu. Son cou est meurtri et marqué par la strangulation, et je vois l'arrière de son crâne gluant de sang – la peau est sans doute tailladée et criblée de verre sous sa chevelure. Pendant que Dean ôte avec un sifflement de douleur les morceaux effilés plantés dans sa paume sanglante, il poursuit d'une voix basse, sans me regarder :

\- J'ai essayé, Cas'. J'ai vraiment essayé de l'arrêter. Mais Sam est... Bordel, j'aurais dû vous écouter... Le sang de démon qu'il a bu, et l'autre démone l'ont... Il a rien voulu entendre, il veut buter Lilith à lui seul ! Merde, c'est plus mon frère ! C'est un _monstre_!

\- Je crains qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup d'humanité en lui, en effet. Mais c'est toujours ton frère, Dean. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Un silence lourd suit mon affirmation.

Je scanne la pièce en humant la très volatile odeur de soufre qui flotte. Trop subtile pour l'odorat humain.

Le regard de Dean pèse sur moi.

\- Tu m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Cas' ?

Je baisse la tête vers lui, plongeant dans ses yeux – son air vulnérable d'enfant perdu a disparu, remplacé par un masque dur et inexpressif.

\- Je veille sur toi.

Il pince les lèvres en me foudroyant du regard – le bout de sa langue émerge pour lécher le sang qui ne cesse de couler de son nez.

\- Belle manière de veiller sur moi ! aboie-t-il avec un sarcasme évident. Te pointer comme une fleur après la bataille, c'est ça, ton truc ?

Je fronce les sourcils et élève à nouveau ma main, mais cette fois avec l'assurance de savoir ce que je fais. Je pose sans l'avertir deux doigts sur son front et propulse une infime fraction de ma Grâce dans son corps, soignant les coupures, hématomes et côtes fêlées qui résultent de son affrontement avec Sam.

Sans réprimer un mouvement de recul, Dean se lève vivement en me fixant avec stupéfaction tandis qu'il palpe sa main à nouveau indemne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là, Dean.

Dean cille en me dévisageant, et je vois sa gorge travailler alors qu'il déglutit.

\- Ok... dit comme ça, c'est un peu flippant. Hé attends une seconde, ça veut dire que pendant que Sam me balançait à travers la pièce et m'étranglait, tu regardais le spectacle en bouffant du pop-corn ?!

\- Non. Je ne mangeais rien.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas aidé ? Il aurait pu me tuer !

Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et m'éloigne de quelques pas en crispant la mâchoire. Le regard de mon protégé me brûle la nuque alors que je fixe la palissade en morceaux au sol.

\- Je devais respecter votre libre-arbitre, à ton frère et toi. Le libre-arbitre est le don que Dieu a fait à l'Humanité. C'est à la fois une bénédiction et un fléau.

Je remue pensivement mes ailes dans mon dos en songeant à toutes les illusions que je me faisais sur le libre-arbitre dans ma jeunesse avant que l'expérience me désenchante. C'est une belle idée que nous brandissons à notre guise lorsqu'elle va dans la lignée de notre programme, et que nous déformons et piétinons dès lorsque qu'elle contrarie la volonté des hautes sphères.

\- Mais sois assuré que si Sam t'avait tué, je serais intervenu immédiatement, dis-je en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Je t'aurais ressuscité.

Dean s'est approché et je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, soutenant son regard tendu.

\- Tu m'aurais ressuscité, répète-t-il en fronçant le nez. Super. Merci, Cas'. Super utile.

\- De rien.

Le fait qu'il lève les yeux au ciel me fait douter un instant – peut-être était-ce encore du sarcasme ?. Mais Dean n'approfondit pas la question et articule entre ses dents, irradiant de colère et d'angoisse :

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Sam est persuadé qu'il peut tuer Lilith, mais c'est _moi_ qui dois le faire, pas vrai ? Elle va le massacrer !

\- Maintenant ? Tu attends. Nous aurons bientôt besoin de toi. »

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de poser d'autres questions, je m'envole aussitôt pour aller chercher mes nouveaux ordres.

 

* * *

 

 

Nos pas résonnent dans l'infini couloir d'un blanc immaculé. Lavavoth et moi peinons à suivre la cadence de Zachariah qui avance à grandes enjambées en n'hésitant pas à percuter de ses épaules les Anges qui se trouvent sur son passage. Tous s'écartent précipitamment en nous voyant approcher, nos ailes déployées et les pans de mon trench-coat se déployant derrière moi.

« La circulaire 47-B du siècle dernier a été approuvée par l'administration budgétaire et il ne manque plus que votre signature pour appliquer les directives quant aux dérogations sur les...

\- Mais oui bien sûr, peu importe, la coupe Zachariah en signant sans même le regarder le dossier qu'elle lui tend.

Lavavoth manque de trébucher sur ses talons hauts en rattrapant le dossier que vient de balancer notre supérieur hiérarchique par-dessus son épaule d'un air peu intéressé.

\- Bon écoute petit, je n'ai pas trop le temps de te tenir la main sur ce coup, donc fais comme convenu et avertis-moi dès que c'est fait.

Il me faut une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que c'est à moi que s'adresse Zachariah qui accélère le pas tout en jetant un œil impatient à sa montre.

Lavavoth trottine sur ses talons pour revenir à notre niveau et maintenir le rythme, et penche la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de Zachariah – ses lunettes glissent au bout de son nez et sa chevelure brune glisse de son épaule.

\- Euh navrée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai une petite question qui me perturbe depuis tout à l'heure... Pourquoi marche-t-on ? Où va-t-on comme ça ? Ça fait tout de même dix minutes que nous parcourons les couloirs sans nous arrêter...

Zachariah fronce le nez et émet un reniflement méprisant tout en repoussant de son aura un Faucheur qui gênait le passage.

\- Tais-toi donc, espèce de gourde, réplique-t-il en rajustant sa cravate. On ne va nulle part, c'est juste pour avoir l'air important et affairé, pardi. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous marchons tous dans les couloirs alors que nous pouvons nous transporter n'importe où en un battement d'ailes ? C'est un moyen comme un autre d'affirmer son rang et son grade dans la pyramide hiérarchique. On a des couloirs, alors autant en profiter. Allez, on garde le rythme !

Il poursuit sa marche d'un pas encore plus énergique – encore un peu et nous finirons par courir – tandis que Lavavoth baisse la tête et se confond en excuses. Zachariah claque des doigts avec emphase devant mon nez comme pour attirer mon attention, sans même m'accorder un regard.

\- Castiel, as-tu visité la salle que j'ai fait aménager sur Terre ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vue.

\- Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- La décoration est très... décorative.

Bien que maladroit, mon compliment arrache un sourire orgueilleux à Zachariah qui lève le menton.

\- Merci, c'était de ma conception, j'ai choisi le mobilier, la couleur des murs, les tableaux et statues. J'ai pensé que la harpe serait une jolie touche artistique. Va donc chercher Dean Winchester et mets-le là-dedans. Le dernier sceau sera brisé demain à minuit et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Ce serait dommage de perdre maintenant notre meilleure arme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait fort regrettable en effet.

\- Ravi que l'on partage ce point de vue ! Nous allons donc le stocker soigneusement pour Michael. Assure-toi qu'il soit à l'aise et content. Offre-lui tout ce qu'il désire. Absolument rien ne lui sera refusé. La seule chose qu'il ne puisse pas faire, c'est de déranger Sam avant qu'il ait brisé le sceau, entendu ?

\- Oui. Les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Parfait. Maintenant lâche-moi la grappe, tu me pompes l'air. Lavavoth ! Où en sommes-nous sur la validation des échelons et des primes ? »

Tandis que Lavavoth trottine en croulant sous les dossiers dans ses bras, je m'envole pour ma mission prioritaire.

En un claquement d'ailes, je quitte le Paradis et me transpose droit dans le salon de Bobby Singer, juste dans le dos de l'homme vertueux – l'air irradie de colère électrique.

Je ne prends pas la peine de replier mes ailes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Sous le regard effaré de l'homme barbu qui ouvre la bouche en commençant à articuler un son, j'englobe Dean de mon aura à l'instant même où celui-ci se retourne. Je m'envole en l'emportant avec moi. En un clin d’œil, nous nous transposons dans la salle que Zachariah a conçue, et la lame tueuse de démons se dématérialise de la veste de Dean pour réapparaître au creux de ma paume. Je la glisse contre mon flanc sous la ceinture de mon pantalon. Dean n'en aura plus besoin. Je déposerai cette relique dans la Salle des Armes gardée par Virgil lorsque l'Apocalypse sera finie.

Silencieux et immobile, je l'observe effectuer quelques pas hésitants sans remarquer que je l'ai désarmé à son insu – il tourne la tête pour regarder les murs blancs garnis de riches dorures et de tableaux mettant en scène des passages de la Bible et des portraits des Archanges.

Zachariah a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les décors majestueux et saturés d'or. Contrairement à nombre de nos frères et sœurs, il est friand des représentations artistiques que les Humains produisent à notre sujet. Il en a rempli la salle.

Alors que Dean observe avec stupéfaction les tableaux et statues d'Anges, je me décide à annoncer ma présence derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Dean.

Il se retourne brusquement pour me dévisager avec des yeux ronds et pleins d'incompréhension.

Une lame de fond de culpabilité me glace le sang lorsque je songe que je trahis la confiance que j'ai eu tant de mal à obtenir de lui. Mais les choses ont changé, et je dois me concentrer sur le long terme et non sur ma compassion mal placée envers mon protégé.

Tout cela est nécessaire. Inévitable.

Un jour, dans un futur lointain, je visiterai Dean dans son Paradis. Je le verrai heureux et en paix, et saurai alors que j'ai fait ce qui était dans son meilleur intérêt.

En attendant ce jour, je dois rester ferme sur mes positions et suivre les ordres à la lettre.

\- Le moment est bientôt venu », dis-je à voix basse.

Dean reste un moment comme frappé de stupeur à m'observer de la tête aux pieds. Et lorsque je le vois s'humecter les lèvres et les entrouvrir pour parler, je m'empresse de m'envoler à tire-d'aile.

Non, je ne fuis pas par peur de voir ma résolution flancher. Ou du moins, pas seulement pour cela. Je n'ai rien à lui dire de plus, et mes ordres étaient clairement d'avertir Zachariah aussitôt que l'épée de Michael serait sécurisée.

Je surgis derrière Zachariah qui parcourt toujours l'interminable couloir du Paradis, et Lavavoth à mes côtés sursaute et fait chuter tous ses dossiers. Tandis qu'elle se baisse afin de les ramasser précipitamment, je la distance en me plaçant aux côtés de mon supérieur hiérarchique.

« Mission accomplie, dis-je en regardant droit devant moi vers la foule d'Anges et de Faucheurs qui s'écartent sur notre passage.

Zachariah s'arrête brusquement et frappe dans ses mains avant de les frotter d'un air satisfait.

\- Formidable ! s'exclame-t-il sans broncher lorsque sa secrétaire percute son dos de plein fouet. Lavavoth, je te laisse gérer le reste de la paperasse. Je dois aller parler à notre champion.

J'acquiesce et m'apprête à m'envoler afin de retourner auprès de la Garnison et poursuivre notre fausse lutte contre les démons – il faut bien maintenir les apparences pour la grande majorité des Anges qui ne sait rien – mais Zachariah m'arrête d'un claquement de langue autoritaire tandis que Lavavoth s'éloigne en courant pour remplir ses tâches.

\- Tsk-tsk-tsk, non, Castiel. Toi, tu viens avec moi. Tu es mon expert en Winchesters après tout.

Sans prendre garde aux déplacements d'Anges que nous gênons en nous tenant ainsi immobiles en plein milieu du couloir, il me fait face et pose une main sur mon épaule avec un rictus paternaliste – je me crispe malgré moi au contact indésirable.

\- Toi qui connais bien Dean Winchester, dis-moi donc ce qui pourrait le mettre de bonne humeur et le détendre.

Je fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres en me retenant de répondre que voir son petit frère heureux et en sécurité est la seule chose qui puisse rendre Dean réellement heureux – je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que Zachariah attend de moi.

Je réfléchis donc, passant en revue tout ce que j'ai lu sur mon protégé dans l'Évangile Winchester, et tous les souvenirs que j'ai puisés lorsque j'ai refermé ma main sur son âme en Enfer.

\- Dean aime la nourriture, et particulièrement les burgers, la bière et les tartes.

Je tends deux doigts et les presse contre le front de mon supérieur afin de partager la synthèse de l'analyse que je viens d'effectuer, illustrée de quelques bribes de souvenirs afin d'appuyer mes dires.

\- Il aime également avoir des relations sexuelles avec des femmes, j'achève platement en retirant ma main.

Le sourire de Zachariah s'accentue et dévoile ses dents, et il me tapote une dernière fois l'épaule d'un air satisfait.

\- Excellent ! Ceux qui se livrent aux péchés de luxure et de gourmandise sont les plus faciles à appâter. Allons-y donc, ne faisons pas attendre notre arme préférée, mh ?

Lorsque nous surgissons tous les deux dans la salle dorée et silencieuse, je constate que Zachariah n'a pas perdu un instant et a déjà fait apparaître sur la table des piles de burger et des dizaines de bières plongées dans de la glace. Dean se tient déjà face à ce buffet, observant d'un air confus une bière qu'il tient dans sa main.

Je me place en retrait, quelques mètres derrière mon supérieur hiérarchique et les mains jointes dans mon dos.

\- Bonjour, Dean, sourit celui-ci avec une bonne humeur palpable. Tu as l'air en forme.

Dean repose la bière dans la glace, la bouche entrouverte, et se tourne vers nous en nous observant de ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Bah tiens, qu'est-ce que je vois là ? _La vie de palace de Zac' et Cas'_  !

Je plisse les yeux, perplexe – s'agirait-il d'une plaisanterie ? D'un compliment ? D'une critique ? De sarcasme ? Je n'en suis jamais certain avec Dean et ses références obscures.

Zachariah crispe un peu ses ailes et je sens son aura se charger de confusion. Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas saisir ce qu'insinue mon protégé, et j'en suis presque rassuré. De son côté, l'homme vertueux semble instable sur ses jambes et un peu embarrassé face à notre silence.

\- … C'est un... laissez tomber. Bon, c'est quoi tout ça ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

Mon supérieur hiérarchique reprend son aplomb et s'avance vers lui avec assurance, comme en terrain conquis.

\- Disons que c'est les coulisses. On approche du grand final, là. On veut te garder en sécurité avant le spectacle.

Ils se tiennent à présent à un mètre l'un de l'autre tandis que je reste à l'écart, muet et immobile. Zachariah empoigne un burger et le lui tend comme pour amadouer un animal sauvage.

\- Goûte un burger. Ce sont tes préférés. Ils viennent de ce fast-food au sud de Delaware. Tu avais onze ans, je crois.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir offensé à la place de Dean.

L'homme vertueux n'est pas un primate dont on peut acheter la confiance avec de la nourriture. Il est bien plus complexe et subtil que cela, j'en sais quelque chose. Il m'a été tellement difficile d'obtenir une once de sa confiance – si la nourriture pouvait mener au même résultat, je le saurais.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, marmonne Dean.

\- Non ? susurre Zachariah d'un air innocent. Alors que dis-tu de Ginger de la saison 2 de _Gilligan's Island_  ? Tu as bien un faible pour elle, pas vrai ?

L'homme vertueux semble hésiter un instant, son regard se détournant un moment d'un air contemplatif.

\- Tentant... Bizarre.

\- On ajoute Mary Ann en bonus, insiste Zachariah en un murmure complice.

\- Non, _non_! coupe Dean avec un rire désabusé. On arrête un peu avec le holodeck, ok ? Je veux savoir quel est le plan.

Zachariah s'est redressé de toute sa hauteur et toise Dean avec cet air supérieur qu'il a toujours.

\- Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça. On te veut concentré, relaxé.

\- Ouais bah je suis sur le point de m'énerver et de me barrer, alors crache le morceau, le comique.

Les ailes de Zachariah se figent dans son dos et je sens tout son amusement disparaître en un coup de vent – il n'y a plus que mécontentement et impatience dans l'énergie de son aura.

Avec un léger claquement de langue, il contourne Dean, le forçant ainsi à se retourner pour suivre le mouvement.

\- Tous les sceaux ont été brisés. Sauf un seul.

\- Belle performance ! commente Dean avec un ton ironique qui ne m'échappe pas. Vous... vous êtes plus mauvais que l'équipe des _Washington Generals_.

Je pince les lèvres en serrant les poings dans mon dos. Nous ne sommes pas _mauvais_ , bien au contraire. Si les sceaux se sont brisés, c'est que depuis le début, avant même que je ne sois au courant, les ordres avaient été de libérer Lucifer.

\- Tu trouves que c'est le moment d'être sarcastique ? réplique Zachariah sèchement en lui faisant face. Alors que c'est _toi_ qui as commencé tout ça ? Mais le dernier sceau... sourit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule avec condescendance... ce sera différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

Zachariah est revenu se placer devant moi, et se tourne vers Dean en haussant les sourcils. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il a insisté pour que je l'accompagne, alors que je n'ai visiblement aucune utilité ici.

Il voulait que j'assiste à son dressage de Dean, aux mensonges qu'il lui sert, à la fragile confiance que j'avais acquise qu'il s'affaire à rompre, sans doute afin de tester ma nouvelle obéissance suite au redressement. Je raidis mon dos et plaque une expression neutre sur mon visage d'emprunt.

Je passerai avec succès cette épreuve.

\- C'est Lilith qui doit le briser, répond Zachariah avec délectation. Elle est la seule à le pouvoir. Demain soir, à minuit.

\- Où ?

\- On y travaille.

\- Eh bien travaillez plus vite ! articule Dean avec une colère à peine réprimée.

\- On va faire notre travail. Assure-toi seulement de faire le tien.

\- Ouais, et c'est quoi exactement ? s'emporte Dean donc la patience semble à bout. Si je suis censé être celui qui arrête Lilith, alors _comment_? Avec le poignard ?

La patience de Zachariah aussi s'amenuise à vue d’œil. Tout comme Uriel, mon supérieur hiérarchique peine à supporter l'insolence de Dean aussi bien que moi-même.

\- Tu verras en temps voulu, tranche-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- C'est pas _maintenant_ le temps voulu ?

\- Aie la foi.

Leurs répliques s’enchaînent sans interruption et je les observe tour à tour, muré dans mon silence.

\- Quoi, en _vous_? lance Dean avec mépris. Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour ça.

Zachariah se raidit et laisse un silence s'étirer alors qu'il s'approche de lui en déployant ses ailes d'un air menaçant.

\- Parce que tu nous as juré obéissance, articule-t-il froidement. Alors _obéis_.

Réduit au silence face au serment qu'il a juré à mon instance il y a peu, Dean serre la mâchoire et me jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Zachariah.

Malgré toute ma résolution et bien que sachant pertinemment que je fais le bon choix en obéissant aux ordres, je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Une honte irrationnelle m'étreint, couplée d'une tristesse sourde. Je sais à présent que j'ai perdu pour de bon la confiance de Dean.

Il n'y a plus de retour possible ni de regrets à avoir. L'Apocalypse doit avoir lieu quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Allons, gardons notre bonne humeur ! coupe Zachariah avec un enjouement feint. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu changes d'avis pour Ginger et Mary Ann, Dean. »

Et sur ces mots, Zachariah étire ses ailes dans son dos et je l’imite sans même oser regarder Dean une dernière fois, désertant les lieux avec empressement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Contente-toi de faire ton boulot, penser n'est vraiment pas ton fort. »


	43. La supplication de Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Tous les sceaux sont brisés, sauf le tout dernier qui est la mort de Lilith de la main de Sam. La vérité au sujet de l'Apocalypse éclate en pleine réunion du Conseil à cause d'Ophaniel, informant les chefs de division qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Raphaël intervient et confirme la ligne directrice des hautes sphères. Pour s'assurer que le dernier sceau sera brisé, Castiel fait échapper Sam que Dean et Bobby essayaient de sevrer du sang de démon. Il capture également Anna et la livre à Zachariah. Anpiel révèle à Castiel quelle a été créée dans des conditions particulières qui font qu'elle ignore si Dieu ou la Mère de Tous l'a créée, et donc si elle est un Ange ou un monstre. En essayant d'arrêter Sam qui avec l'aide de Ruby veut tuer Lilith en croyant ainsi empêcher l'Apocalypse, Dean se fait tabasser par son frère. L'Apocalypse approche et Castiel kidnappe Dean pour le placer dans une pièce isolée, sur ordre de Zachariah. 
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 4. On approche de la fin de la saison, les enfants !

La statuette d'Ange bascule sous la poussée des doigts. Ses ailes d'albâtre ne freinent en rien sa chute, et c'est avec un glas funèbre qu'elle se brise au sol en mille éclats. La lumière claire de la pièce fait scintiller les morceaux – une fraction de visage contemple désormais le plafond avec tristesse.

Je replie mes ailes avec précaution, les yeux rivés sur les débris immaculés que mon protégé toise de sa hauteur. Il a beau me tourner le dos et n'avoir pas remarqué ma présence, je sens irradier la sombre satisfaction que son geste de destruction lui a procurée.

Lorsque Dean a réclamé ma présence par le biais d'une prière laconique, j'ai hésité à me présenter, tant je redoutais son incompréhension et sa colère. Étant donné le regain de doutes et regrets qui m'assaillent, je me serais bien passé de cette entrevue. Je dois rester fort face à la tentation. Le moment de l'Apocalypse est presque arrivé, et il suffirait d'un rien pour tout gâcher à présent. Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai trompé sa confiance uniquement pour son bien et celui de l'Humanité, et non pas seulement pour obéir aux ordres ? Non, il ne comprendrait pas.

Car Zachariah a raison. Le Destin ne peut être empêché. Tout a été décidé depuis des milliers d'années et le mieux que je puisse faire à présent, c'est de m'assurer que l'Apocalypse s'enclenche, et d'accompagner les âmes de Sam et Dean au Paradis une fois que tout sera enfin terminé.

« Tu as demandé à me voir ? dis-je en m'arrachant à la contemplation de l'Ange brisé.

Je relève les yeux pour croiser ceux de Dean. L'air embarrassé, celui-ci pousse du pied les débris du bout du pied, comme si dissimuler un acte de destruction suffisait à l'annuler – une mentalité bien humaine, qui consiste à nier l'existence de ce qu'ils ne peuvent voir ni entendre.

\- Ouais, écoute, je... j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Il faut que tu m'amènes voir Sam.

Son front se creuse d'un pli soucieux et sa voix s'est adoucie comme à chaque fois qu'il prononce le nom de son frère – c'est subtil, mais bien présent.

Je retiens un soupir de lassitude. Comme toujours depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance, Dean me demande des faveurs que je ne _peux_ lui accorder. C'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès. Mais je sais désormais où placer ma loyauté et je ne laisserai plus une compassion malvenue contrarier les plans du Destin.

\- Pourquoi ? dis-je dans le but de le décourager.

\- Je dois lui parler d'un truc.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le regard de Dean se durcit et il s'approche avec son expression de colère et de frustration qui m'est devenue familière.

\- Du bronze que j'ai coulé ce matin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Fais vite.

Incapable de soutenir son regard, je détourne la tête. Dean ne sait pas encore quel sort tragique les attend, son frère et lui. Si Zachariah a raison et que Michael parvient à vaincre Lucifer et ramener le Paradis sur Terre, Dean aura été forcé de tuer Sam. Il y assistera, impuissant dans son propre corps tandis que ses mains tueront son petit frère.

Comme Caïn et Abel. L'histoire se répète.

À ce stade, alors que nous sommes au bord de l'Apocalypse, il m'est pénible d'entretenir les espoirs vains de mon protégé qui ne feront que le faire souffrir davantage lorsque la désillusion viendra.

Il ne reste plus que quelques heures, et tout sera enfin terminé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage.

\- Bah je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Son attitude irrévérencieuse ne devrait plus m'offenser, depuis un an que je la subis à chaque occasion – et malgré tout, ma Grâce s'enflamme d'exaspération dans mes veines. Je relève les yeux et m'avance d'un pas, de sorte à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je me trouve à nouveau contraint de lever le menton pour compenser la légère différence de taille sous mon apparence d'emprunt.

\- As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé lors de votre dernière rencontre ?

Il me semble apercevoir l'essence de son âme à travers le vert limpide de ses iris. La colère y est encore présente – le souvenir vivace de Sam qui l'étrangle et de ses paroles haineuses – mais l'angoisse l'a ensevelie. Il est désormais trop inquiet pour lui en vouloir encore. Je vois droit dans son cœur qu'il a déjà pardonné son petit frère, et cet amour fraternel est si intense que j'en oublie de respirer.

\- Non, répond-t-il fermement. C'est bien le problème. Écoute, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, ok ? Je dois juste régler ça. Je demande juste cinq minutes, pas plus.

Techniquement, je _pourrais_ accéder à sa demande. Cette dernière année m'a bien prouvé à quel point le Destin est inéluctable et que toute action menée contre la fatalité ne fait que la servir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais cela ne ferait que donner de fausses illusions à Dean et rendre les choses plus difficiles. Pour lui comme pour moi.

Je ne veux plus me risquer à espérer. La chute est bien trop rude lorsque l'on se laisse aller aux illusions.

\- Non, dis-je d'une voix rauque en serrant les poings.

Dean relève le menton en écarquillant les yeux comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Son regard s'assombrit de défiance et d'incrédulité.

\- Comment ça, _non_? … Tu veux dire que je suis prisonnier ici ?

\- Tu peux aller où tu veux.

\- Super ! Je veux aller voir Sam.

\- Sauf _là_.

Plissant les yeux, Dean enchaîne d'une voix rude :

\- Je veux aller me balader.

\- Très bien. Je t'accompagne.

\- Seul.

\- Non.

Dean laisse échapper un ricanement désabusé en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Je me casse d'ici.

Il me contourne, son épaule frôlant la mienne, et se dirige droit vers la porte. Cela me surprendra toujours qu'après cette longue année à fréquenter des Anges, il s'imagine toujours avoir le _choix_. Sait-il seulement que je pourrais le tuer, le blesser ou l'immobiliser d'une seule pensée ? Que je pourrais effacer sa mémoire, modifier sa personnalité et le contraindre à faire ce que je voudrais, que je pourrais retourner dans le temps et annuler sa naissance si j'en recevais l'ordre ? Je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'agit de courage ou d'inconscience de sa part. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Mais après tout, je ne suis pas en position de le juger sur sa naïveté. J'ai moi-même cru pendant des millénaires que le libre-arbitre existait réellement.

\- Par quelle porte ? »

Je me tourne lentement vers lui en déployant mes ailes dans mon dos. Mon aura envahit la pièce par vagues d'énergie que Dean ne peut ressentir. Celui-ci s'est retourné vers moi en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

La pièce élaborée par Zachariah est ainsi conçue qu'il me suffit d'un souffle de Grâce pour l'isoler dans une réalité parallèle éphémère où rien d'autre n'existe que ces quatre murs. Littéralement. Le procédé est exactement le même qui dissimule nos auras, nos ailes ou notre présence entière lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Lorsque Dean se retourne vers la porte, elle a disparu, laissant place à un mur. Toutes les issues ont été supprimées. En un battement d'ailes, je m'envole et le laisse seul dans sa prison dorée, seul dans l'univers où je l'ai isolé. Il n'existe désormais plus nulle part dans la fabrique du temps et de l'espace tant que Zachariah ou moi-même n'en aurons pas décidé autrement.

 

* * *

 

Le bruissement des feuilles me fait l'effet d'un ouragan dans le silence.

Assis avec raideur sur la chaise, je garde mes mains inertes sur mes genoux que mon trench-coat recouvre en partie. La lumière est vive et épurée dans le bureau de Zachariah. Tout est immaculé et bien ordonné. À l'exception du bureau de verre lui-même et des deux sièges, il n'y a que des murs blancs nus.

Nouveau bruissement de feuilles, suivi du sec grattement du stylo sur le papier.

Je reporte mon attention sur la secrétaire personnelle de mon supérieur hiérarchique. Penchée studieusement sur son travail, Lavavoth pince ses lèvres en une fine ligne écarlate, les sourcils froncés si fort qu'un pli s'est formé sur son front. Ses lunettes rectangulaires ont glissé sur le bout de son nez froncé sans qu'elle ne cherche à les remonter.

En tout logique, un Ange n'a aucune utilité pour des lunettes. Il s'agit sans doute de celles de son vaisseau dont elle ne s'est pas débarrassée. Ses longs cheveux bruns ruissellent sur son épaule, tranchant avec son tailleur d'un vert profond.

« Je le savais, articule-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Lavavoth me foudroie d'un regard noir bordé de cils fournis, déversant son fiel à travers ses dents serrées :

\- J'ai su dès la création de la Garnison que vous n'alliez causer que des problèmes. Anna, Uriel, Camael, Siosp... et puis _toi_. Toi. Tu es le pire de tous.

Elle articule ce dernier mot en rayant si fort la feuille qu'elle la perce de la pointe de son stylo. Je baisse les yeux pour la regarder réparer la déchirure du bout de son doigt luisant de Grâce.

\- J'ai commis une erreur de jugement, dis-je d'une voix neutre. J'ai appris ma leçon en redressement. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Lavavoth claque son stylo sur le bureau de verre avec un tintement sonore, relevant la tête avec un éclair de ressentiment dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne parle pas de ta pathétique rébellion, mais du favoritisme scandaleux dont fait preuve Zachariah à ton égard !

Déstabilisé face à cet éclat émotionnel, je plisse les yeux de confusion. Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur les causes de l'hostilité de ma sœur envers moi, mais tout semble s'éclairer à présent.

\- Du _favoritisme_? je répète gravement en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! éclate-t-elle en remontant agressivement ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien te trouver, mais depuis cet _incident_ avec les Néandertals...

Elle a levé les mains et agité ses index et majeur en articulant exagérément ce mot.

\- … il t'a à la bonne et passe son temps à te défendre, à soutirer des faveurs pour toi et préparer le terrain pour la _carrière brillante_ qu'il t'a préparée !

Encore le même geste de plier frénétiquement les doigts de part et d'autre de son visage. J'incline la tête, confus. Sans remarquer mon trouble, elle poursuit en montant dans les aigus :

\- Crois-tu que sans son aide un soldat moyen et sans talent particulier comme toi aurait pu devenir le Général de la Garnison, monter en grade si vite et décrocher une place en or au sein du Conseil ? Crois-tu que tu recevrais l' _honneur inestimable_ de présider la réunion de ce soir, et ce juste après la disgrâce d'un redressement, si Zachariah n'avait pas usé de toutes ses _influences_?

Deux fois encore elle a utilisé ce geste, et cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question :

\- As-tu un problème avec tes doigts ?

Avec un reniflement de dédain qui retrousse son petit nez, elle me répond avec hauteur :

\- C'est un geste qu'utilisent les Humains pour signifier des guillemets à l'oral – plutôt ingénieux. Mais ne détourne pas le sujet ! Tout le Paradis ne parle que de ta montée en grade éclair !

\- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tout cela.

Lavavoth grince des dents avec un feulement sourd, ses plumes se gonflant si bien sur ses ailes qu'elles doublent de volume. Ses longs cheveux bruns serpentent sur sa poitrine opulente qui se soulève rapidement.

\- C'est encore pire ! Figure-toi que cela fait des milliards, des _MILLIARDS_ d'années que j'essaye d'entrer dans le Conseil ! Toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant toi, tandis que moi j'en suis réduite à rédiger les rapports des réunions auxquelles je n'ai pas le droit d'assister ! Je suis irréprochable, je n'ai jamais désobéi ni douté, j'ai toujours servi Zachariah avec zèle, mais jamais il ne m'a accordé ne serait-ce qu'un millième du respect qu'il te donne !

\- Lavavoth...

Je me penche en avant, le son rugueux de ma voix faisant vibrer ma gorge. Ma cravate se balance dans le vide tandis que je m'accoude sur mes propres genoux, la scrutant attentivement comme si je la voyais pour la première fois.

\- … tu présentes des signes préoccupants de jalousie. De _sentiments_.

Une grimace outragée déforme ses lèvres peintes de rouge, et son visage devient livide de rage. En un raclement sonore de chaise, elle se lève comme propulsée par un ressort, et me toise par-dessus ses lunettes – elles ont encore glissé sur le bout de son nez.

\- Comment oses-tu m'insulter... s'étrangle-t-elle dans un filet de voix blanche. M'accuser, _moi_ , de sentiments ?

Ses poings se serrent, tremblants le long de son tailleur qui épouse les courbes de son vaisseau. Son aura se charge d'énergie statique qui soulève sa chevelure et la fait crépiter d'étincelles.

Je me lève à mon tour en gardant une main sur le dossier de ma chaise, et dresse l'autre en signe d'apaisement. Depuis que je suis au courant pour la rumeur d'infection d'émotions et de libre-arbitre à travers le contact humain, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que tous mes frères et sœurs se montrent de plus en plus humains dans leurs réactions depuis l'obligation de port de vaisseaux. Je dirais plus exactement que c'est comme si le contact avec les Humains avait _éveillé_ en nous tous quelque chose qui était dormant jusqu'alors. La secrétaire personnelle de Zachariah serait-elle en proie aux mêmes tourments que j'ai expérimentés, à l'exemple d'Anna et Camael ?

\- T'offenser n'était pas dans mon intention, ma sœur. Ressentir des sentiments, c'est... troublant. Terrifiant. Je le sais.

Lavavoth émet un petit rire aigrelet en croisant les bras sous sa généreuse poitrine.

\- Tu es allé trop loin. Si j'en avais le pouvoir et l'autorité, je t'aurais fait exécuter depuis très, très longtemps. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu n'existais pas.

\- Inutile d'être aussi dramatique. Restons calmes et professionnels.

Lavavoth pince ses lèvres écarlates et je soutiens son regard orageux. Bien que portée par un excès émotionnel un brin théâtral, sa déclaration hostile est blessante car visiblement sincère.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi Zachariah te couve autant, articule-t-elle amèrement. Il ne s'est jamais pardonné sa propre rébellion d'antan. Il est le premier à avoir contesté un ordre, avant même Lucifer ou Camael. Et c'est avec _toi_ qu'il tente d'expier sa faute.

J'esquisse un mouvement en ouvrant la bouche, mais elle se recule brusquement derrière le bureau comme si elle craignait que je l'attaque. Ses ongles se plantent dans le dossier du siège derrière lequel elle se réfugie.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, dis-je platement.

\- Sans doute s'imagine-t-il qu'en ramenant sur le droit chemin un élément défectueux comme toi, il se prouvera sa propre valeur. Il... oh, il est tellement _obsédé_ par cette idée qu'il ne voit pas que tu le mènes droit à sa perte ! Tu jettes l'opprobre sur lui et tu l'entraînes dans ta chute !

\- Sois mignonne et épargne-nous tes réflexions, Lavavoth. Contente-toi de faire ton boulot, penser n'est _vraiment_ pas ton fort.

Lavavoth et moi-même tournons vivement la tête vers l'entrée du bureau. Là se tient Zachariah dans l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus narquois recourbant les commissures de ses lèvres. Ses yeux en revanche brûlent d'une colère glacée.

Le visage de la secrétaire se décompose, laissant place à une expression horrifiée. Ses ailes s'affaissent dans son dos en signe de soumission.

\- Zachariah, je... je ne voulais pas remettre en cause ton jugement... Loin de moi cette idée !

Il la coupe d'un sifflement impérieux entre ses lèvres pâles tout en indiquant la porte. La secrétaire baisse les yeux et rassemble fébrilement ses dossiers qu'elle presse contre sa poitrine avant de déguerpir à petits pas rapides. D'un geste négligent de poignet, Zachariah fait claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.

\- Enfin seuls ! lance-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son siège, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Tu excuseras ma secrétaire personnelle, elle n'est pas bien futée. Je ne l'ai pas choisie pour ses qualités intellectuelles, comme tu le vois.

Je me rassieds prudemment sur mon siège, plaçant mes avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Oubliant Lavavoth et son débordement émotionnel, je plisse les yeux en abordant le sujet qui m'intéresse de près :

\- Comment a réagi Dean ?

Mon supérieur hiérarchique dresse le menton avec un rictus satisfait et lisse les bords de sa veste, ajustant bien sa cravate grise.

\- Figure-toi qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris ! Ce n'était pas si dur, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu faisais tout un foin comme quoi l'homme vertueux est difficile à gérer et blablabla. Tu devrais apprendre à te faire respecter, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je lui ai annoncé directement qu'il ne va pas arrêter Lilith ni l'Apocalypse, mais _Lucifer_. Et il ne m'a pas claqué dans les pattes pour autant. Bien sûr, je garde son rôle d'épée de Michael pour le dernier moment, histoire de ménager son petit ego de singe. Il est persuadé qu'il va sauver le monde à lui seul, ce serait pathétique si ce n'était pas aussi drôle.

\- Mais qu'a-t-il dit ?

Zachariah marque une pause face à mon insistance, son sourire se figeant sur son visage.

\- Quelle importance ? Il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant l'Apocalypse, et bientôt Michael sera confortablement installé dans son corps et nous mènera tous vers le bonheur éternel sur Terre.

Il se penche en avant et s'accoude à son bureau pour me regarder plus attentivement, son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches avec une fierté évidente :

\- Et tu sais quoi ? La grande réunion du Conseil pré-Apocalypse débute dans moins d'une heure, et c'est _toi_...

Il me pointe du doigt, et je louche sur son index qui se presse entre mes sourcils avec emphase.

\- … qui présides, mon poulain.

Je me raidis sur son siège et il se lève avec enthousiasme, son sourire illuminant son visage avec une expression extatique. Je le suis des yeux sans bouger tandis qu'il arpente son bureau en rythmant son discours d'amples mouvements de bras.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur de convaincre tous les membres éminents du Conseil réduit et d'outrepasser le règlement et les traditions ancestrales ! Il m'a fallu te monter drastiquement en grade – tu recevras l'avis de ta promotion par les voies officielles d'ici vingt minutes – et user de toutes mes influences pour te décrocher cet inestimable honneur. Te rends-tu compte de l'opportunité en or que ça représente ? C'est un avancement dans ta carrière qui va te propulser dans la cour des grands !

Il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce en me tournant le dos, ses ailes déployées dans toute leur envergure avec orgueil. Je fronce les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur mes propres mains, les propos de Lavavoth trouvant un écho dans mon esprit saint. Je n'ai jamais demandé les faveurs de Zachariah, ni toutes les responsabilités et honneurs dont il m'a chargé de force. Je me serais contenté d'être un simple soldat de la Garnison pour toujours et m'en serais trouvé bien plus heureux. Il m'aurait été tellement plus facile de continuer à obéir aveuglément si je n'avais jamais rien su des dessous de la hiérarchie. Je me serais battu dans cette guerre sans jamais me rebeller, sans jamais comprendre de quoi il en retourne, sans être chargé de la protection des Winchester. Je serais resté ignorant de tout, un pion sur l'échiquier, dénué de volonté propre et de sens critique.

Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière à présent. Je ne suis plus ce soldat dévoué et ne le serai plus jamais.

Maintenant, à l'orée de cette nouvelle Apocalypse, je ne sais plus que penser. Je ne sais plus distinguer le vrai du faux, le bon du mauvais. Peut-être ne l'ai-je jamais su. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Zachariah dise vrai, et que Michael ait le dessus sur Lucifer. Seulement ainsi seront sauvés Dean et Sam, qui connaîtront le bonheur éternel au Paradis.

Quel autre choix y a-t-il ?

Le Destin ne peut être arrêté. Je le sais mieux que quiconque pour avoir tenté l'impossible.

\- Avant que la réunion commence... dis-je en un murmure rauque.

Je me lève sous le regard de Zachariah qui se tourne vers moi, un sourcil arqué.

\- … J'aimerais faire mes adieux à Dean.

Zachariah incline la tête sur le côté en me regardant d'un air suspicieux, les épaules crispées.

\- Et pour quoi faire, je te prie ?

Je soutiens son regard sans ciller, mes bras ballants le long de mon corps.

Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous, je ne voudrais pas laisser croire à Dean que je l'ai trahi, ni que j'ai agi contraint par la hiérarchie. J'ai _besoin_ qu'il comprenne que c'est uniquement pour son bien et celui de son frère que je me range du côté du Destin. Pour qu'ils goûtent à la paix du Paradis une fois morts. Pour eux deux, et pour l'Humanité que j'ai appris à aimer depuis des millénaires, autant que j'aimais les Néandertals autrefois, dans ma jeunesse.

Mais plus que tout, je ne veux pas que la dernière image que Dean emporte de moi dans la mort soit chargée de haine.

\- Je dois lui signifier la fin de ma mission d'Ange gardien, je réponds d'une voix neutre. Simple formalité.

Zachariah semble se détendre un peu et hausse les épaules avec une pointe de condescendance.

\- Si ça t'amuse. Je te laisse le soin d'informer les membres du Conseil du lieu de réunion que tu auras choisi. Sois à l'heure, je t'assisterai dans la présentation de l'Apocalypse avec le Powerpoint détaillé et l'exposé que j'ai rédigé – je te transmettrai ça tout à l'heure.

Signifiant mon accord d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, je déploie mes ailes dans mon dos et m'envole en un bruissement de plumes. Le bureau blanc de Zachariah se fond autour de moi, laissant place à la pièce sans issue où Dean est tenu captif à l'écart. Je me matérialise dans son dos.

Il tient son appareil téléphonique collé à son oreille, tentant en vain de passer un appel à son frère. Il ignore que cet espace est isolé hors de l'espace tel qu'il le conçoit, et se place dans une réalité parallèle où rien d'autre n'existe que lui. Nul autre qu'un Ange pourrait le trouver ici dans l'état actuel des choses, et seuls Zachariah et moi connaissons les coordonnées. Et probablement les Archanges, je suppose. Michael se chargera lui-même de ramener ce corps sur Terre une fois qu'il l'aura investi, après tout.

\- Tu ne peux pas le joindre, Dean. Tu n'as pas de réseau.

Dean abaisse son téléphone sans se retourner, irradiant d'émotions négatives. Terreur. Rage. Angoisse.

Comme un animal pris au piège.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Sam ?

\- Rien, dis-je en me mettant en marche.

Je m'approche de lui sans qu'il ne se retourne, le contournant pour le forcer à me faire face.

\- … Il va se le faire tout seul, j'achève platement.

Il lève enfin les yeux pour croiser les miens, les lèvres pincées et le vert de ses yeux rongé par l'angoisse.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Sa voix est étranglée d'une émotion palpable. Malgré moi, je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je sais pourtant que je fais ce qui est juste et dans le meilleur intérêt de Sam et Dean, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir la culpabilité me pétrir les entrailles. Comme si je les avais trahis.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, souffle Dean d'une voix grave. Tu dois t'aligner avec le groupe.

Je relève la tête pour trouver mon protégé juste en face de moi, son regard perçant à travers mon crâne.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, Cas' ?

Une émotion inconnue me comprime la gorge, glaçant ma Grâce de tristesse. C'est la toute dernière fois que je vois Dean tel que je le connais. Bientôt, il sera effacé par la présence écrasante d'un Archange, et lorsque Michael aura vaincu Lucifer.... Dean deviendra comme Abel. Inconscient de son entourage et baignant dans ses souvenirs les plus heureux jusqu'au Jugement Dernier.

Plus jamais je ne pourrai lui parler ni admirer l'éclat de son âme à travers ses yeux. La nostalgie alourdit mon cœur bien que je sois conscient de l'effroyable égoïsme de mes propres pensées.

Il sera heureux au Paradis, avec Sam, et n'aura plus besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas à espérer lui parler encore dans un millier, un million d'années. Je n'ai pas à vouloir le garder pour moi. Dean n'est qu'un élément de ma Mission, rien d'autre. J'aurai d'autres missions, d'autres enjeux, d'autres responsabilités, et le jour viendra où il ne sera qu'un souvenir de plus comme Ève, comme Caïn, comme Camael, comme Uriel.

Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher autant à Dean. C'était une erreur.

\- On a traversé tant de choses ensemble, toi et moi. Et je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé que les choses aient fini ainsi.

\- _Désolé_?

Au ton sarcastique de mon protégé, il semblerait que j'aie mal sélectionné mes mots. Je les avais pourtant préparés avec soin.

Il émet une amorce de ricanement avant de prendre son élan pour propulser un coup de poing circulaire sur mon visage. Je tourne la tête en accompagnant le mouvement pour lui éviter de se fracturer les métacarpes. Je la ramène ensuite dans son angle naturel en observant Dean qui souffle de douleur en palpant son poing meurtri.

\- C'est l'Armageddon, Cas'. Un simple _désolé_ ça va pas suffire !

Comment Zachariah peut-il prétendre qu'il soit facile à gérer ? Peut-être serait-ce le cas si je me contentais de le terroriser ou de lui imposer mes ordres. Mais obtenir la confiance et le respect de Dean... c'est la tâche la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donnée d'accomplir.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas _comprendre_? Il n'y a rien ni personne à blâmer, tout devait se passer ainsi et jamais rien n'aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit !

\- Essaye de comprendre, dis-je en y mettant toute ma conviction. C'est prédit depuis longtemps. C'est ton...

\- … Destin ? me coupe Dean avec colère.

Je referme la bouche et serre les poings, impuissant.

\- Me balance pas tes conneries religieuses ! Le destin, le plan de dieu... c'est qu'un tas de mensonges, espèce d'abruti de fils de pute ! C'est juste un moyen pour tes chefs de nous garder dans le rang, toi et moi !

Mes ailes se crispent dans mon dos à son coup d'éclat alors que la frustration se mêle aux doutes qui s'enflamment comme une blessure mal cicatrisée. Je les ravale avec colère – je ne dois pas fléchir à présent. Pas alors que la rédemption pour Sam et Dean est si proche. Leur bonheur éternel au paradis dépend de mon obéissance à la hiérarchie.

Face à mon silence, Dean poursuit en articulant sombrement :

\- Tu sais ce qui est réel ? Les gens. Les familles. _Ça_ , c'est réel ! Et tu vas tous les regarder brûler ?!

Finalement, ses accusations injustifiées me font perdre mon sang-froid. Dean ne sait rien, rien de rien ! Il n'a pas vu des peuples entiers s'entretuer sous ses yeux. Il n'a pas entendu les cris déchirants de mères à qui on arrachait leurs enfants pour les égorger devant elles. Il n'a pas assisté pendant des centaines de milliers d'années au cycle infernal de la souffrance et de la haine qui se nourrissent l'un l'autre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si bien à sauver ? je réplique vertement. Je ne vois rien d'autre que de la souffrance ici-bas !

Je m'approche de lui en déployant mes ailes avec véhémence bien qu'il ne puisse les voir. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le moindre des détails de ses iris m'apparaît que je m'arrête devant lui, lisant droit dans son âme. Cette âme corrompue sur laquelle j'ai refermé ma main en Enfer. Cette âme si belle, lumineuse mais blessée – pas seulement par les actes innommables qu'il a commis sous les ordres d'Alastair, mais par la perte tragique de sa mère, son enfance détruite et sa vie sans attaches, enchaînant souffrance sur souffrance.

Et c'est là le lot de toute l'Humanité. Cette vallée de larmes et de sang dont Michael va les libérer.

\- Je vois en toi. Je vois ta culpabilité, ta colère, ta confusion...

Face aux fragments de son âme que j'aperçois dans ses iris, je lis la peine que je ravive rien qu'en l'évoquant. Mes ailes se replient dans mon dos alors que je m'adoucis, la pitié faisant place à la colère.

\- Au Paradis, tout est pardonné, je souffle tout bas. Tu seras en paix. Même avec Sam.

Car Zachariah a raison. Il est dans le meilleur intérêt de mon protégé que l'Apocalypse se déclenche. Michael est dur mais juste. Lorsqu'il aura vaincu Lucifer, il récompensera les frères Winchester avec le plus beau des Paradis qui soit.

Je le sais.

Et pourtant, un malaise qui n'a rien de rationnel rampe dans mon cœur, ne faisant que s'amplifier lorsque j'essaye de me convaincre que ce que je fais est juste.

Le visage de Dean se baisse comme s'il essayait de capturer mon regard. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais détourné les yeux. Je plonge à nouveau dans le miroir de son âme, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, je suis ramené des centaines de milliers d'années en arrière.

Les yeux d'Ève se superposent à ceux de Dean Winchester et me font l'effet d'une vague glacée. Ce même regard, vibrant de passion, de rage et de supplication qu'elle avait jeté vers le ciel lorsqu'elle pleurait sur la tombe d'Abel. Cet instant gravé dans ma mémoire ressurgit avec puissance.

Le premier et plus grand regret de ma vie : ne pas être venu au secours de l'élue de Dieu lorsqu'elle perdait sa Foi sous mes yeux.

\- Ta paix... tu peux te la fourrer dans ton cul blanc comme neige. Parce que je prendrai la souffrance et la culpabilité. Je prendrai même Sam tel qu'il est.

Je plisse les yeux, le spectre de mon passé s'évaporant pour me replonger dans la réalité du moment, à savoir la voix grave de Dean. La situation est différente, très différente. Ce qui est arrivé à Ève n'était pas inscrit dans sa destinée, alors que Dean... Dean est... Dean et Sam n'ont été créés que dans ce but. C'est inévitable !

\- C'est cent fois mieux que d'être une parfaite saloperie au paradis ! crie-t-il avec rage. C'est simple, Cas' !

Je me détourne en secouant la tête, furieux contre moi-même. Quel pitoyable Ange Gardien suis-je si je suis incapable de faire le bien de mon protégé sans en souffrir ? Si quelques paroles et un regard suffisent à ébranler ma Foi ?

\- Finies, les conneries comme quoi il faut être un bon soldat ! Il y a le bien et le mal ici, et tu le sais ! continue-t-il dans mon dos.

Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas laisser ma compassion et mes regrets d'antan nuire au bonheur futur de Dean. Je ne peux pas céder encore à mon propre égoïsme sans prendre en compte le long terme. Dean croit savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, mais il a tort. Il est comme un enfant qui ne voit que l'instant présent et la satisfaction immédiate sans envisager les conséquences futures. Il comprendra lorsqu'il sera enfin au Paradis, n'est-ce pas ?

L'image d'Abel dans son Paradis me revient, solitaire et effacée. Supporterai-je de voir Dean réduit à l'ombre de lui-même, revivant jusqu'au Jugement Dernier un même souvenir, encore et encore, sans même réaliser qu'il est mort ? Mais... au moins sera-t-il heureux... n'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ?

\- Regarde-moi !

La pression de sa main sur mon épaule est dérisoire – une fourmi aurait plus de chance de soulever une montagne du bout de son antenne que Dean de me faire bouger – mais je me laisse retourner néanmoins, enlisé dans mes propres doutes et questions.

\- Tu le _sais_! insiste Dean en me regardant intensément.

Je reste silencieux et paralysé sur place, alors qu'une fois de plus Dean place des mots sur des pensées dangereuses que j'ai à peine osé effleurer ces derniers siècles.

Face à mon silence, il poursuit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Tu allais m'aider l'autre fois, pas vrai ? Tu allais me prévenir pour tout ça avant qu'ils te ramènent au camp biblique.

Je détourne les yeux, ma Grâce se contractant dans mes veines à l'évocation de ma rébellion avortée. Je croyais alors faire ce qui était dans le meilleur intérêt de Dean, mais je ne disposais pas encore de tous les éléments de l'équation. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'ai réfléchi, depuis. Longuement réfléchi. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais pu accomplir ce sceau interdit sur Sam et Dean, comme Camael l'a fait sur Caïn ? Quand bien même j'aurais réussi à dissimuler Dean et Sam et les soustraire à l'influence des Anges et des démons, ils ne sont pas immortels comme l'est Caïn. Que se serait-il passé à leur mort ? Les Faucheurs pourraient-ils seulement les localiser et les placer au Paradis ? Seraient-ils jetés en Enfer en châtiment ? Ou peut-être les aurais-je condamnés à errer en fantômes sur Terre jusqu'à la nuit des temps... J'étais stupide et aveugle, je les aurais condamnés au sort le plus cruel jamais éprouvé, avec mes bonnes intentions mal avisées.

\- Aide-moi. Maintenant. _S'il te plaît_.

Mes yeux se fixent sur la statuette d'Ange que Dean avait fait tomber à terre – elle s'est reconstituée depuis et trône à nouveau sur la commode, sa figure d'albâtre vide d'émotions.

La supplication de Dean me serre le cœur dans un étau. J'aimerais l'aider, j'aimerais gagner sa confiance, mais ce que je souhaite par-dessus tout, c'est m'assurer de ne pas le damner, lui et son frère, au pire des sorts qui soit. Si je me rebelle à nouveau, maintenant, tout de suite... je ne ferai que les condamner à la fureur des Archanges, probablement à une éternité de souffrances en Enfer.

Je ne peux céder à ma faiblesse pour mon protégé et mettre en danger son bonheur futur pour un court instant de sa gratitude.

Et pourtant, je me sens demander malgré moi :

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Amène-moi auprès de Sam ! On peut arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Le vain espoir que Dean ait forgé un plan miraculeux pour éviter l'Apocalypse sans risquer sa vie et la mienne s'écroule aussitôt. Non, homme vertueux ou non, Dean est encore plus ignorant et perdu que moi, je n'ai rien à espérer de ses conseils. Une panique rampante me saisit et ébouriffe l'ensemble de mes plumes sur mes ailes.

\- Si je fais ça, nous serons tous pourchassés, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. Nous serons tous tués.

\- S'il y a quelque chose pour lequel il vaut la peine de mourir... dit-il en un souffle rauque. C'est bien ça.

Oh, Dean n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il dit. Mourir sera le moindre de ses soucis si nous sommes tous pris à contrer la volonté de Zachariah et des Archanges. Mon propre sort m'est égal, que je sois exécuté comme Siosp l'a été, ou que mon agonie soit plus longue et cruelle comme celle de Camael. Mais Dean... ce qu'il a vécu en Enfer sera un doux souvenir par rapport à ce que lui feront mes frères et sœurs s'il se met en travers du Destin. Jamais il ne goûtera à la paix qu'il mérite au Paradis. Je n'ose même imaginer quel sort atroce lui serait réservé.

Une fois de plus, deux choix se présentent à moi dont je me serais bien passé. Plus que jamais, je hais l'indécision, l'incertitude qui me tenaille.

Les enjeux aujourd'hui ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de l'époque où Adam et Ève étaient encore en vie. Si je cède à la tentation d'aider Dean maintenant, c'est _sa_ vie et celle de son frère que je risque.

Le choix est évident, je réalise alors qu'une vérité me fait sombrer dans un tourment d'émotions terrifiantes. L'Apocalypse, bien que très regrettable, aura une fin qui mènera Dean à sa récompense pour toutes ses peines. De tous les choix possibles, et même si en résultat j'obtiens sa haine, je choisirai toujours la sécurité et le bonheur de Dean par-dessus tout.

Son visage se durcit et devient orageux, la déception et le dégoût recourbant sa lèvre.

\- Espèce de connard sans cœur ni âme, crache-t-il en s'éloignant à pas lourds. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de mourir ? Tu es déjà mort. C'est terminé.

Figé sur place, je déglutis en prenant de plein fouet sa haine, son mépris qui irradie de lui par vagues sombres. Il continue de s'éloigner, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter de se trouver près de moi.

\- Dean...

\- C'est terminé. » répète-t-il sans même me regarder.

Ma gorge se comprime et il m'est soudain difficile de respirer, bien que ce ne soit pas indispensable au bon fonctionnement de mon vaisseau. Il est inutile de lui expliquer que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je n'ai jamais craint la mort, j'ai été créé prêt à l'éventualité de mourir au combat un jour. Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter si cela pouvait assurer la sécurité et le bonheur des frères Winchester, mais les choses ne sont pas si simples.

J'avais espéré pouvoir quitter Dean en bons termes, mais il semblerait que son rejet soit le prix à payer pour qu'il soit sauf.

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je déploie mes ailes et m'envole à tire-d'aile. J'ai une réunion à présider et un rôle dont je n'ai jamais voulu à assurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant :
> 
> « Ne faites pas attention aux fautes de frappe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire.  
> \- On est au bord de l'Apocalypse, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, de tes fautes ? »


	44. Le dernier sceau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après son redressement, Castiel est convaincu que l'Apocalypse est nécessaire et même qu'elle sera bénéfique pour les Winchester et l'Humanité en général. Il s'arrange donc pour que comme le destin le prévoit, Sam aille tuer Lilith qui est le dernier sceau. Suite à une fuite, tous les Anges du Conseil savent que les Archanges veulent déclencher l'Apocalypse. Anpiel révèle à Castiel quelle a été créée dans des conditions particulières qui font qu'elle ignore si Dieu ou la Mère de Tous l'a créée, et donc si elle est un Ange ou un monstre. L'Apocalypse approche et Castiel kidnappe Dean pour l'emprisonner dans une pièce isolée du monde, sur ordre de Zachariah. Lavavoth fait remarquer à Castiel le favoritisme de Zachariah en sa faveur : il l'a en effet monté en grade, introduit dans le Conseil et obtenu qu'il préside la réunion pré-Apocalypse qui va se tenir ce soir. Avant que la réunion ne commence, Castiel fait ses adieux à Dean mais celui-ci essaye de le pousser à se rebeller. Castiel refuse, car il veut que Sam et Dean aillent au Paradis après leur mort et soient récompensés par Michael après l'Apocalypse, et il craint qu'une rébellion de sa part vaille à ses protégés une éternité de tortures et souffrances.
> 
> Ce chapitre se passe dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 4.

« J'ai été désigné pour présider cette réunion de planification des événements imminents. Mon nom est Castiel, Général de la Garnison depuis vingt-six ans, 17ème grade, 3ème échelon et nouveau membre éminent du Conseil. Veuillez vous asseoir, nous allons commencer.

Debout à l'extrémité de l'immense table ovale qui s'étire à perte de vue, je regarde les membres du Conseil s'installer à leur place réservée. La salle de réunion est nimbée de lumière d'un blanc pur. En tant que président de séance, le choix du lieu m'a été échu et j'ai décidé de briser cette agaçante mode de l'utilisation des Paradis humains que j'avais lancée bien malgré moi suite à mon désaccord de planning avec Brap. Dans un bruissement de vêtements et le raclement des sièges, je jette un regard en biais à Zachariah. Assis à mes côtés, mon supérieur hiérarchique arbore un sourire suffisant en coin, visiblement satisfait de ma prestation jusqu'à présent.

\- Comme vous le savez... je poursuis d'une voix rauque, la séance sera particulière car consacrée à l'organisation concrète et administrative de l'Apocalypse. Nous avons moins d'une heure devant nous, je vais donc être succinct. Je vais d'abord présenter le caractère inédit de cette Apocalypse et en quoi elle est nécessaire, puis le déroulement des opérations, le plan d'action, la distribution des missions secrètes et officielles par sections. S'il nous reste du temps, les dernières minutes seront consacrées à vos questions. Non, Rgoan, il n'y aura pas de petits fours ni de champagne.

L'Ange en question se redresse vivement à l'appel de son nom – je l'ai parfaitement entendu critiquer l'absence de collation à l'oreille de ses voisins Leoc et Ecanus. Après trois secondes à le dévisager avec froideur, je reprends mon discours en balayant l'assistance du regard :

\- Pour les absents de la dernière réunion, vous avez dû recevoir la circulaire confidentielle signée par l'Archange Raphaël, vous communiquant les derniers ordres à ce sujet. Vous êtes donc au courant que cette Apocalypse a obtenu l'aval des plus hautes autorités et revêt un caractère tout à fait officiel.

Je m'écarte légèrement pour que tous puissent voir le panneau noir que Zachariah fait descendre du plafond d'un simple mouvement de l'index. J'élève une main et laisse ma Grâce filtrer en brume lumineuse à travers les pores de ma paume. Bleutée et vaporeuse, elle se meut dans l'air et ruisselle sur la panneau jusqu'à former un graphique brillant qui représente la proportion d'âmes humaines présentes en Enfer, au Paradis, au Purgatoire et sur Terre, selon les statistiques et le plan PowerPoint que Zachariah m'a transférés juste avant la réunion.

\- Je mettrai l'accent dans ma présentation sur plusieurs points essentiels. Vous connaissez tous le principal problème qui s'est posé lors des dernières Apocalypses, dis-je en pointant du doigt le graphique. Un pourcentage élevé de la population humaine sera emporté dans la mort, au moins 30 %, voire la totalité. Afin que le travail des Faucheurs soit facilité et qu'aucune erreur de réorientation ne soit commise, il nous faudra affecter du personnel supplémentaire à l'élaboration des listes d'âmes triées selon leur valeur, leur dévotion et leurs péchés. Des mutations de Chérubins de premier et second grade seront à l'ordre du jour demain pour venir en renfort aux tâches administratives.

D'un claquement de doigts, je fais se modifier le graphique pour présenter la liste des sceaux brisés et les actions de la Garnison.

\- Le déclenchement même de l'Apocalypse relève de mon secteur et de ma responsabilité, sous la coupelle de Zachariah. Je ferai un bref récapitulatif du travail accompli depuis ma prise de poste. Vous voyez ici le compte à rebours avant l'alignement des étoiles qui permet une circulation d'énergie optimale pour la destruction de l'ultime sceau qui retient Lucifer enfermé. Le travail de la Garnison sera de nous assurer qu'il soit brisé comme prévu par le Destin. La différence avec les Apocalypses précédentes, la voilà. Nous allons assister à la bataille finale entre le Bien et le Mal.

Je claque à nouveau des doigts dans le silence studieux des deux cent Anges du Conseil qui me regardent tous fixement. Ma Grâce brumeuse se déplace à nouveau sur le panneau pour former l'organigramme des différentes sections par grandes catégories.

\- L'Apocalypse sera une période complexe à gérer pour l'ensemble des sections. Votre travail en tant que responsables sera d'étouffer toute velléité de rébellion dans les heures et jours qui viennent. Je vous demanderai de surveiller de près vos subordonnés à risque afin d'éviter une répétition du _nettoyage_ _de rebelles_ par les Archanges qui a eu lieu lors du... du sacrifice de Camael.

Ma voix s'est enrouée sur le nom de mon défunt frère d'arme, l'Ange de la Joie. Je me racle la gorge en baissant brièvement les yeux, espérant que mon trouble soit passé inaperçu. J'enchaîne aussitôt d'une voix rocailleuse en claquant encore des doigts :

\- Pour finir, je vous présenterai le plan prévisionnel pour les deux cas qui se présenteront selon l'issue du combat : les ordres à suivre en fonction du vainqueur annoncé. Lucifer, ou Michael.

\- Tout ceci n'est bien sûr que théorie et pure spéculation, intervient Zachariah avec un sourire mielleux. J'ai calculé une probabilité de 93,461 % de chances de victoire pour Michael. Il n'y a donc rien à craindre !

\- En effet.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur la présentation de notre président de séance, mais je tiens à annoncer officiellement que Michael et Raphaël ont promis le Paradis sur Terre en cas de victoire de notre camp. Vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire, mh ?

Un murmure enthousiaste se répand parmi les membres du Conseil et je les vois échanger des regards partagés entre ferveur nostalgique et incrédulité.

\- Je t'en prie, continue donc, Castiel.

Avec un hochement raide de la tête, je claque des doigts pour constituer avec les filets scintillants de la Grâce le titre de la présentation du PowerPoint rédigé par Zachariah. S'affichent en enochian les symboles suivants :

 

**L'APOCALYPSE, PROGRAMME D'UN RENOUVEAU**

 

Ma Grâce qui forme les lettres brille vaillamment et contraste sur le panneau noir, bien assez pour que même les membres du Conseil installés tout au fond puissent déchiffrer avec aisance. C'est un interminable exposé que Zachariah m'a fait mémoriser. Je n'en ai pas écrit un seul mot, occupé comme je l'ai été avec les sceaux et le ressentiment de Dean. En me faisant nommer membre éminent du Conseil, en me désignant Président de séance, en faisant répéter par ma bouche ses propres paroles, c'est une démonstration de puissance à laquelle Zachariah se livre là. Je suis son instrument, son soldat dévoué, et il le fait savoir à tout le Paradis par cette manœuvre. Il s'agit d'un mouvement purement stratégique de sa part – je suis un symbole de rébellion, et m'avoir dressé et contenu dans sa main va accroître son pouvoir et son influence.

Je suis suffisamment versé dans la bureaucratie et les manigances politiques pour m'en rendre compte à présent. Zachariah ne veut pas régner lui-même sur le Conseil. Il ne veut pas s'accaparer le pouvoir ouvertement. Il est évident qu'il souhaite demeurer dans l'ombre tout en s'attribuant le crédit pour les actions qu'il fait accomplir par ses contacts, les Anges qui lui sont redevables, et les vulgaires pions comme moi.

\- L'Apocalypse a une bien mauvaise presse suite aux échecs des dernières tentatives, dis-je en commençant l'introduction. Je comprends vos inquiétudes à tous, elles sont justifiées.

Les mots écrits par Zachariah sont comme de la cendre dans ma bouche. C'est les épaules affaissées et le cœur lourd que je poursuis son discours en songeant à Dean qui attend seul dans sa prison dorée le destin cruel qui va s'abattre sur son frère et lui.

\- Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer en quoi celle-ci sera différente et aura des répercussions positives sur l'ensemble du Paradis et de la Création.

Je claque à nouveau des doigts pour que ma Grâce qui flotte sur le panneau se délie comme des serpents et affiche :

 

**SLIDE 1 : L'APOCALYPSE EST INFAILLIBLE**

**1) Une planification sur 500 000 ans : tous les secteurs impliqués en secret**

**2) Une sécurité irréprochable : le risque de rébellion en masse contourné**

**3) L'Apocalypse est validée et approuvée par les Archanges : une mission légitime et validée**

**4) Un affrontement inscrit dans les plans du Destin : la Volonté de Dieu est loi**

 

\- Premièrement, dissipons vos dernières réserves. Contrairement à ce que la révélation du plan par Ophaniel lors de la dernière réunion a pu vous faire penser, l'Apocalypse n'a pas été improvisée par quelques éléments rebelles isolés. Il s'agit d'un plan élaboré dans les plus hautes sphères, et...

 

_**Castiel... Allô ?** _

_**C'est moi, c'est Anpiel !** _

_**Un deux, un deux, tu m'entends ?** _

_**La transmission d'ondes est mauvaise.** _

 

Je referme la bouche à la voix sirupeuse de Zachariah qui conserve son sourire crispé :

\- Oui, et ? On a pas de temps à perdre, Castiel, on a un planning à respecter et il faut garder une marge pour les questions à la fin.

J'acquiesce à sa remarque acerbe et raidis mon dos en pointant du doigt le premier point.

 

_**Pas maintenant, Anpiel. Je suis en réunion.** _

 

\- Pour ceux d'entre vous qui avez été mis dans le secret dès le début, vous savez que cette Apocalypse a été préparée dès l'emprisonnement de Lucifer par le Seigneur lors de sa rébellion – l'idée qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il soit abattu de la main de Michael était déjà présente. Suite à l'évasion de Lucifer qui a ravagé la Terre, les Archanges l'ont emprisonné dans une Cage verrouillée par des sceaux, en prévision de ce jour fatal. Et pour s'assurer d'un meilleur résultat, un travail a été effectué pendant des milliers d'années pour confectionner de nouvelles armes. Celles que nous portons tous aujourd'hui : les Humains. Des milliers d'années de calculs ont permis la naissance de Dean et Sam Winchester, destinés à servir de réceptacles à Michael et Lucifer respectivement.

 

_**C'est important ! Tu DOIS m'écouter !** _

 

La voix éraillée d'Anpiel prend un ton plus urgent dans ma tête, plus distincte comme si elle me parlait directement à l'oreille.

 

_**Il s'agit des frères Winchester !** _

 

Mon doigt se fige alors que je désigne le second point.

\- Vous... n'aurez pas à craindre une rébellion en masse, car le processus a été gardé secret des grades inférieurs qui ne comprendraient pas l'objectif bénéfique de l'anéantissement de l'Humanité et de toute vie sur Terre. Je...

 

_**Qu'y a-t-il à leur sujet ?** _

 

\- … je suis très bien placé pour savoir que l'ignorance était _nécessaire_ , pour avoir moi-même été coupable de rébellion et expédié en redressement. Je comprends aujourd'hui les tenants et aboutissants et... réalise ma propre stupidité.

Zachariah arque un sourcil condescendant à mes hésitations dans son discours que je répète au mot près. Sans doute croit-il que la légère pause que j'ai marquée est due à l'humiliation de déclarer ma faute et mon châtiment devant le Conseil entier.

 

_**On t'a menti, Castiel.** _

_**On t'a fait croire que Sam et Dean sortiraient indemnes de ce combat et seraient récompensés.** _

_**Écoute-moi bien : pourquoi crois-tu que leurs âmes soient si pures et puissantes ? Pourquoi crois-tu que le combat entre les Archanges nécessite des vaisseaux ? Lucifer, Gabriel et Raphaël se sont déjà battus sous leur forme originelle dans le passé... pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de corps humains pour s'affronter ! Ils n'en ont jamais eu besoin !** _

 

Les membres du Conseil plissent des yeux en me regardant, confus par mon soudain silence. Je m'humidifie les lèvres en croisant le regard fuyant d'Ophaniel, celui poliment sceptique d'Ecanus, et celui clairement agressif de Brap et Rgoan.

\- Troisième point... j'articule péniblement d'une voix enrouée.

Ma Grâce s'est comme transformée en bloc de glace dans mon corps d'emprunt.

 

_**Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Anpiel. Les Archanges ne vont utiliser Sam et Dean que comme armes. Pour être plus rapides, plus puissants. Michael avait déjà essayé de le faire avec Caïn à l'époque.** _

 

Mon doigt glisse lentement sur le troisième point, et ma Grâce qui flotte sur le panneau noir grésille à mon contact et tourbillonne en scintillant sur mon épiderme. Un rire désabusé résonne dans ma tête, et j'entends clairement Anpiel soupirer avec exagération.

 

_**Que crois-tu qu'il serait arrivé à ce pauvre Caïn s'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être corrompu par la Mère de Tous ? Sam et Dean ne vont pas en réchapper, de ce combat !** _

 

\- Troisième point, comme l'intervention de l'Archange Raphaël l'a prouvée à la dernière réunion...

 

_**Ils vont mourir, Anpiel, je suis au courant. Mais comme Zachariah me l'a assuré, ils seront récompensés au Paradis au-delà de leur imagination une fois que Michael sera victorieux.** _

 

\- … il ne s'agit pas d'un plan fomenté par des rebelles ni par des démons. Les Anges de ma Garnison qui ont été tués cette année ne l'ont été que parce qu'ils refusaient de s'adapter aux nouveaux ordres. Le plan a été élaboré et approuvé par les plus hautes sphères, et les ordres sont les ordres. Gardez bien cela à l'esprit.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, l'esprit en ébullition entre les doutes que les paroles d'Anpiel éveillent en moi, et la rage et l'humiliation de traîner ainsi dans la boue mes soldats les plus fidèles et intègres qui ont été assassinés par Uriel pour leur loyauté sans faille. Levanael, Miz, Pmox, Ephra... ne méritaient pas cela.

 

 _**Zachariah t'a menti, Castie**_ _**l !** _

_**Lucifer et Michael vont CONSUMER l'énergie des âmes de tes protégés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, c'est ainsi qu'ils vont tenter de prendre l'avantage dans le combat ! Tu sais bien que les âmes sont comme des réacteurs nucléaires ! Quand l'Apocalypse sera terminée, il ne restera plus des frères Winchester que des coquilles vidées de leur essence !** _

 

\- Quatrième point... Le Destin ne peut en aucun cas être évité.

Ma propre voix me semble étrangère, résonnant dans ma cage thoracique avec des intonations rauques. L'âme de Jimmy remue en mon sein, brillante comme un phare et irradiant d'énergie. Est-ce seulement possible ? Pourrais-je siphonner l'âme de mon hôte si je le désirais ? Était-ce réellement l'objectif des Archanges depuis tous ces millénaires ?

Je fronce les sourcils en pointant du doigt les symboles en enochian qui flottent en brume lumineuse, et marque un temps en assimilant les paroles d'Anpiel, le doute pesant comme de la glace dans mon cœur. Je ne suis plus crédule et aveuglément loyal au point de refuser d'envisager que Zachariah et la hiérarchie aient pu me mentir sur le sort de mes protégés, mais...

 

_**Serais-tu en train de me mentir pour que je me range de ton côté ? Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter l'Apocalypse et conserver ta mission... Je ne suis pas stupide. Comment détiendrais-tu de telles informations, toi qui n'étais même pas au courant des véritables plans de la hiérarchie la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé ?** _

 

Le soupir de frustration d'Anpiel résonne dans ma tête alors que je poursuis avec lenteur à destination de l'assemblée des dirigeants de sections :

 

\- La destinée des Archanges a été de s'affronter dans un combat entre le Bien et le Mal dès l'instant où Lucifer a désobéi a un ordre direct de Dieu et a été déchu devant nos yeux à tous. Nul ne peut le contester, vous étiez témoins, ce jour-là.

 

_**Comment je le sais ?** _

_**Je n'en ai aucune idée !** _

_**Je vaquais à mes occupations, et d'un coup j'avais toutes ces informations qui se précipitaient dans ma tête !** _

_**Je le sais, voilà tout, et je devais te mettre au courant avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose que tu regrettes jusqu'au Jugement Dernier !** _

 

Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine alors que j'ai l'impression d'être précipité dans un gouffre. Le choix qui se présente à moi me donne le vertige et me terrifie. Une fois de plus, c'est sans aucune indication, sans aucune piste, sans aucun guide qu'il me faut prendre une décision lourde de conséquences à l'échelle planétaire et qui impactera directement mes deux protégés. Comment démêler le vrai du faux ? Comment savoir quel est le bon chemin à prendre ?

Oh, Père, donnez-moi un signe...

\- Slide n°2... dis-je en un murmure à peine audible tandis que je m'enlise dans les doutes.

Ma Grâce brumeuse se tord et se déforme pour former les nouveaux points qu'il me faut aborder. Mais je ne les regarde même pas, la tête baissée alors que mon bras retombe inerte le long de mon corps.

 

_**Tu m'as avoué toi-même ne pas savoir si tu es une créature de la Mère des Monstres, ou de Dieu Lui-même... Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Et si tout n'était qu'un piège pour m'égarer et défaire les plans divins ?** _

 

Anpiel me répond aussitôt de sa voix éraillée et basse :

 

_**Je ne te demande pas de me croire. Je ne sais pas moi-même si je t'offre ton salut ou ta damnation. Je ne sais pas si je suis un Ange ou une abomination.** _

 

\- Castiel ? s'impatiente Zachariah en tapotant la table de ses doigts. Ce n'est pas qu'on est pressés... mais si, justement, on est pressés.

Je reste pétrifié, fixant le bord de la table sans ciller, mon cœur d'emprunt battant sourdement dans ma cage thoracique. Tous les regard pèsent sur moi et mes ailes frémissent d'indécision dans mon dos. La voix d'Anpiel ajoute encore ces derniers mots qui se diluent dans les méandres de ma Grâce agitée de tourbillons :

 

_**Pose-toi seulement cette question : es-tu prêt à prendre le risque de condamner les âmes de Sam et Dean en ignorant mon avertissement ?** _

 

Je relève les yeux et croise ceux de Zachariah qui me foudroie avec une colère croissante. Les deux cent membres du Conseil me dévisagent en échangeant des murmures intrigués entre eux.

Je ne sais que faire. Comment pourrais-je deviner quelle est la bonne décision à prendre ? Si je me trompe, je condamnerai Sam et Dean soit à l'anéantissement, soit à la colère des Archanges et une éternité de tourments après la mort.

\- Zachariah...

J'incline la tête sur le côté, le visage aussi impénétrable que possible et les poings serrés. Mon supérieur hiérarchique a tout à fait perdu son sourire et me fixe avec méfiance – il a compris que quelque chose perturbe ses plans. C'est en plantant mon regard dans le sien que je poursuis en un murmure grave qui roule sourdement dans ma gorge :

\- Est-ce vrai que les âmes de Sam et Dean seront détruites pendant l'affrontement des Archanges ?

Une expression indéchiffrable traverse le réel visage de Zachariah qui apparaît en transparence par-dessus celui de chair. Un trouble altère ses traits.

\- D'où tu sors cette ineptie ?

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé ces mots d'une voix furieuse, son hésitation d'une fraction de seconde m'a déjà décidé. Je déploie mes ailes de toute leur envergure sous le regard stupéfait du Conseil.

\- Castiel ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »

La voix de Zachariah disparaît dans le claquement énergique de mes ailes – le blanc lumineux de la salle de réunion laisse place en un instant à la pièce isolée dans la réalité alternative. Celle où l'homme vertueux est maintenu captif comme un oiseau dans une cage dorée.

C'est dans un désordre de plumes invisibles à l’œil humain que j’atterris juste derrière Dean, sans même replier mes ailes dans ma précipitation. Ma main s'abat sur son épaule pour le retourner de force, et c'est à peine si je parviens à maîtriser ma force pour ne pas le blesser lorsque je le plaque contre le mur pour l'immobiliser efficacement. Il tente de parler, mais ma paume de main sur sa bouche l'en empêche.

Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de l'écouter. Minuit approche à grands pas et le sceau final sera bientôt brisé. C'est le moment ou jamais d'agir ou de faire marche arrière. Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je me rebelle contre le Paradis, et je sais que cette fois, je n'en sortirai pas vivant. Il n'y a jamais de seconde chance pour qui a déjà subi un redressement. Jamais.

La terreur se mêle à l'exaltation dans ma Grâce. Ce sont mes derniers instants de vie, et ma peur se dissipe lorsque je plonge mon regard dans celui de Dean et que je vois son âme si belle et pure se refléter par fragments lumineux dans ses iris. C'est empli d'une nouvelle assurance que je dégaine avec un son métallique le poignard tueur de démons que j'avais dérobé à Dean en l'emprisonnant ici.

J'ignore ce qu'il voit dans mon regard ni ce qu'il croit comprendre à la situation, mais il acquiesce comme pour m'encourager dans cette voie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble déstabilisé et troublé lorsque je le libère et retrousse ma propre manche.

Mon esprit saint tourne à plein régime alors que j’échafaude une stratégie dans l'urgence. Zachariah, Michael et moi-même sommes les seuls à savoir où est située exactement cette pièce dans l'espace-temps, et la première chose à faire est donc de repousser mon supérieur hiérarchique dès qu'il aura compris ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Le regard de Dean pèse sur moi alors que la lame effilée tranche ma peau comme du beurre – j'empêche ma Grâce de me guérir, et cueille du bout des doigts le liquide poisseux qui s'écoule abondamment de la plaie ouverte.

Pour un spécialiste des sceaux comme je le suis, bâcler les symboles et négliger la subtilité des tracés m'est pénible, mais je n'hésite pas à maculer le mur de mon sang en formant le sceau de bannissement le plus grossier qui ait jamais été conçu.

\- Castiel ! claque la voix sèche de Zachariah derrière moi.

Le sceau n'est pas terminé. Je jette à mon supérieur hiérarchique un regard paniqué par-dessus mon épaule alors que je trace la dernière clé, achevant ainsi la forme grotesque et basique de mon sceau.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fous... ?! crache-t-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambées furieuses.

C'est sans savoir si le sceau va fonctionner que j'abats ma main sur le mur ensanglanté. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit en éclairs qui crépitent. Les yeux écarquillés, je vois l'Ange lever les bras en me foudroyant du regard, un cri de rage s'arrachant à sa gorge tandis que ses ailes se pétrifient dans son dos. L'instant d'après, il est projeté dans le néant par une vague d'énergie qui aurait été bien plus puissante si le sceau avait été accompli correctement. L'éclair de lumière se résorbe, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce, Dean et moi. Ma plaie s'est déjà refermée comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

\- Il ne sera pas parti bien longtemps, dis-je en décidant de la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Il faut retrouver Sam maintenant.

Je me tourne pour faire face à Dean qui me fixe avec de grands yeux, le corps tendu comme prêt à se battre. Comme un soldat.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qui pourra nous le dire.

Je lui tends le poignard dont la lame est encore maculée de mon sang. J'ai calculé toutes les possibilités à notre disposition pour trouver Sam et l'arrêter en moins de trente minutes, avant que minuit ne sonne. Elles sont fort réduites, vu ma situation de traître au Paradis et les capacités strictement humaines de Dean. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

Mais d'abord, je dois lui expliquer la situation. Être franc avec lui et lui donner toutes les informations, comme j'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse avec moi il y a des milliers d'années :

\- Il faut l'arrêter, Dean. L'empêcher de tuer Lilith.

\- Mais Lilith va briser le sceau final !

\- Lilith EST le sceau final ! Elle meurt, et la fin commence !

Dean se fige sur place en me dévisageant alors que je redescends ma manche correctement.

\- Ok... dit-il finalement en s'humidifiant nerveusement les lèvres. Ok, ça explique tout... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Suis-moi.

Dean tressaille légèrement quand je tends deux doigts vers son front, mais ne proteste pas à propos de son transit intestinal, cette fois. Il ferme fortement les paupières en se crispant lorsque je presse mes doigts contre sa peau et déploie mes ailes. En un bruissement soyeux de plumes, nous apparaissons dans l'habitation de l'actuel Prophète du Seigneur, Chuck.

Le saint homme nous tourne le dos en arpentant nerveusement son salon, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Je replie mes ailes sans regarder Dean à mes côtés qui a manqué de trébucher à l'atterrissage. Chuck parle de sa voix un peu timorée, des effluves d'angoisse et de phéromones émanant de son corps :

\- … je vais prendre vingt filles pour toute la nuit.... Madame, parfois il faut vivre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Chuck qui vient de se retourner se fige en nous apercevant, sa main s’amollissant sur son appareil de communication. Un air à la fois horrifié et stupéfait se plaque sur son visage barbu :

\- Attendez. Ce n'est pas censé arriver.

Voilà un signe indéniable que tromper le Destin est possible. Peut-être avons-nous vraiment une chance. J'en suis certain. Dieu n'aurait pas offert le libre-arbitre à l'Humanité si ce n'était qu'une illusion sans fondement.

Dean et moi échangeons un regard tendu tandis que le Prophète parle à nouveau au combiné avec un rire d'une nervosité palpable :

\- Non, madame, c'est définitivement censé arriver mais je vais devoir vous rappeler plus tard.

Il raccroche en nous regardant avec un sourire penaud, l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre, de toute évidence.

\- Euh... Je peux vous aider, les gars ?

\- Tu le peux en effet, dis-je aussitôt en me dirigeant vers lui.

Chuck a un mouvement de recul, se sentant sans doute acculé par Dean et moi-même. Baissant la tête vers lui, je réalise que j'ai perdu tout respect pour l'homme saint, malgré la qualité de ses écrits sur les frères Winchester. Tous les idéaux et l'adoration pour Dieu et Ses décisions que je conservais encore il y a peu... tout a été balayé par la froide réalité et les dessous de la hiérarchie.

Le Prophète se ratatine sous me regard alors que je baisse les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu as déjà écrit la rupture du sceau final, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Oui ? couine-t-il d'une petite voix effrayée. D... désolé ?

\- Montre-nous, ordonne Dean d'une voix rude. On doit savoir où se trouvent Sam et Lilith.

\- Où ? Mais... vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir... Les visions... Les visions ne m'ont pas montré ça !

\- C'est un _ordre_ , j'articule froidement en plissant les yeux.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Chuck se dégage de notre ombre à tous les deux et marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible en se dirigeant vers son bureau qui croule sous les papiers.

\- Les dernières scènes que j'ai écrites sont là... Je crois que le lieu était mentionné, mais... Ne faites pas attention aux fautes de frappe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire.

Dean rassemble la pile de feuilles dactylographiée et se met à les parcourir une à une, les épaules cirspées à l'extrême.

\- On est au bord de l'Apocalypse, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, de tes fautes ?

Chuck bafouille une excuse penaude tandis que Dean feuillette les pages avec une impatience croissante.

\- Merde, suffoque-t-il d'un coup en s'arrêtant sur un passage précis. C'est quoi ces conneries que t'as écrites ? J'ai jamais dit ça à Sam, moi !

Le Prophète se penche pour jeter un œil à ce que lit l'homme vertueux, et se gratte la barbe du bout du doigt, l'air embarrassé :

\- Ah oui, ça. Hum. En fait, c'est Ruby ET Zachariah qui ont manipulé la messagerie vocale du portable de Sam pour qu'il entende tout l'inverse de ce que tu lui disais... Pour une fois que les anges et démons bossent ensemble, ça donne un résultat assez trash.

\- Quoi ?! Les fils de pute !

\- Dean, je coupe d'une voix rauque. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Trouve où est Sam, c'est le plus important.

Dean referme la bouche en un claquement sonore de dents, le pli de rage entre ses sourcils se creusant davantage alors qu'il parcourt les feuilles.

\- Ok, j'ai trouvé, annonce-t-il en lisant rapidement. Sainte Marie ? C'est quoi, un couvent ?

Je lis par-dessus l'épaule de Dean et trouve l'information complète : Ilchester, Maryland.

\- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas censés y être ! insiste Chuck avec un soupçon de panique. Vous n'êtes _pas_ dans l'histoire !

\- Hé bien... nous improvisons au fur et à mesure, dis-je les sourcils froncés en réfléchissant rapidement.

Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant minuit, mais nous pouvons encore contrer le Destin. Il le faut. Alors que je m'apprête à annoncer notre départ, je sens une énergie céleste s'écraser autour de nous et s'amplifier de seconde en seconde, à tel point que mon plumage se hérisse et que ma Grâce se rétracte sous la puissance qui me paralyse sur place. Une lumière d'un blanc le plus pur qui soit jaillit à travers la fenêtre, éblouissante à travers les stores tirés. L'air se charge d'électricité qui dresse mes poils sur mes bas alors que tout se met à trembler autour de nous.

\- Quoi ? Argh, non, pas encore ! s'exclame l'homme saint avec une détresse teintée de fatalisme.

Cette puissance qui m'écrase et fige mes ailes comme ma Grâce... Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est l'aura infiniment puissante du tout premier grand frère que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Raphaël.

\- C'EST L'ARCHANGE ! je crie de tous mes poumons vers Dean.

S'il met tant de temps à apparaître, c'est sans doute que Raphaël est en train d'investir son vaisseau à l'extérieur de la maison. Il a toujours rechigné à porter son armure de chair et de sang, et cela joue en notre faveur.

Auréolé de l'éblouissante lumière qui sature les lieux, Dean se tourne brusquement vers moi, la peur s'imprimant sur son visage. Je ne peux m'envoler avec lui. Je suis cloué au sol, mes ailes paralysées dans mon dos en un poids inutile. Mais _lui_ , je peux lui faire traverser la distance sans moi...

\- JE VAIS LE RETENIR ! JE VAIS TOUS LES RETENIR ! je hurle par-dessus le sifflement assourdissant qui s'amplifie de seconde en seconde. TOI, ARRÊTE SAM !

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, je plaque vivement ma main contre le front de mon protégé, l'expédiant droit vers Ilchester, Maryland tandis que je reste sur place. Face à moi, le Prophète s'est recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, la tête dans les bras en levant un regard terrifié vers la fenêtre. Il émet un couinement étranglé lorsque soudain apparaît au beau milieu du salon la silhouette menaçante de l'Archange Raphael qui se tourne lentement vers moi. Ses immenses ailes composées de lumière éblouissante sont parcourues d'éclairs qui saccagent le bureau et font exploser la fenêtre. La maison tremble et les meubles se renversent lorsque l'Archange pose sur moi un regard brûlant d'une rage contenue. Sa peau sombre crépite d'étincelles, et je sais que le réseau électrique a dû exploser dans toute la région sous son écrasante force.

Raide et debout au milieu des pages de l'Évangile Winchester qui volent partout, je serre les poings en soutenant son regard, la mâchoire serrée. Il m'est presque douloureux de regarder directement sa véritable apparence qui déborde de son corps d'emprunt.

\- Castiel, articule froidement Raphaël en appuyant sur la dernière voyelle.

Ses trois véritables yeux d'une teinte de rouille semblent plonger au plus profond de mon être et me pétrifient. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour soutenir son inspection, et je m'efforce de lever le menton avec défi, déployant mes ailes raides de mon air le plus imposant.

\- Bonjour, Raphaël, dis-je de ma voix d'emprunt, trop grave et rocailleuse.

J'entends la respiration hachée et paniquée du Prophète assis dans les débris de sa maison, mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Mes pensées et espoirs accompagnent Dean en ces dernières secondes avant que minuit ne sonne. Et les yeux posés sur le visage empreint de fureur glacée de l'Archange, avec au creux de mon cœur l'âme tremblante de Jimmy Novak, je sais que je suis déjà mort. Mort de la main de celui qui m'a accueilli à la vie en prononçant mon nom pour la première fois. Mort au combat et pour une cause juste, comme j'y ai été destiné dès ma création. Tout ce que je peux faire à présent, c'est donner ces dernières précieuses secondes à Dean. Pour qu'il arrête le bras de son frère. Pour que l'homme vertueux mette fin à ce qu'il a commencé. Pour qu'il défasse les plans du Destin et du Paradis comme moi je n'ai jamais su le faire. Pour qu'il prouve au monde que le libre-arbitre existe.

\- _**Tu ne manques pas d'air, Castiel**_ , déclare l'Archange d'une voix sourde et menaçante en s'avançant d'un pas lent vers moi. _**Nous défier deux fois dans la même année ? Et**_ _ **Zachariah**_ _ **qui d**_ _ **isait tant de bien de toi...**_

Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en réchapper vivant. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en paix avec moi-même, et malgré moi, un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Raphaël fronce les sourcils face à mon mince sourire, et il s'arrête juste devant moi en me scrutant comme un insecte curieux mais repoussant. Mes ailes se crispent dans mon dos sans que je ne flanche.

\- _**Pourquoi ?**_ demande-t-il d'un air intrigué qui nuance la colère qui m'écrase par vagues électriques. _**Réponds-moi...**_ _**Pourquoi désobéir et tout perdre pour rien ?**_

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, tiède et pesante. Les feuilles tourbillonnent autour de nous avec des froissements dans le vent qui redouble de fureur et siffle à mes oreilles. De l'orage gronde désormais dans le ciel et une averse s'abat du ciel, assortie d'éclairs qui font pâlir la nuit. Chuck nous observe en tremblant, roulé en boule dans un coin du salon, trempé par la pluie qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre brisée. Une sérénité comme je n'en ai jamais ressentie s'empare de moi. Il me semble entendre le roulement de l'océan déchaîné et sentir sous mes pieds le sable de la plage où j'ai été créé.

Ma vie aura été chargée de doutes et de désillusions, mais c'est avec un espoir neuf que j'embrasse ma fin. Je suis en paix.

\- Parce que je suis libre. »

Auréolé d'arcs électriques, Raphaël me dévisage sans ciller et élève lentement une main entre nous deux. Il claque des doigts, et une souffrance sans pareille me déchire de part en part. Je n'ai même pas le temps de hurler de douleur – la vie s'arrache à moi en une explosion.


End file.
